Eternal Soulmates
by xSnowflakesx
Summary: Altera and Hamel had been in war against each other for centuries. The war between them had caused nothing, but tragedies and sadness. Without them realizing it, Eve of Altera and Chung Seiker of Hamel had a special relationship. However, the choices that Chung had made in the past had cause them to grow apart and Eve's memories of him to disappear. Eve x Chung! Other pairings!
1. Chapter 1: Dreams and Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the game "Elsword" or it's characters, but i wish.

Welcome~ This is my first fanfiction on Elsword. I've been writing "The Truth" about D. Gray-Man, but lately, because of Elsword, all of my ideas for D. Gray-Man flew out the window, and it got replaced with ideas for Elsword...

I'm sorry... However, i'll be trying to work on "The Truth" as soon as possible for my D. Gray-Man readers, but i won't guarantee that i'll be updating it as soon as i would like. For now, i'll be updating "Eternal Soulmates" for about a few months while writing "The Truth".

Anyways, here are some warnings/notices...

First, i suck at grammer.. It's so horrible that you'll be thinking, _"Is this really a high schooler's writing? It's like a middle schooler, maybe even an elementary schooler!" _

Second, i update slow as snail... Fastest is within one day, slowest is one year, which has never happened before. Only for a few months when i'm lazy or too busy with homework.

Third, i tend to rush through my chapters, and then i end up with typos, spelling mistakes, and words that repeat over and over. You'll see what i mean once you start the story..

Last, but not least, the characters are all human. Some of the skills in the game will be mentioned in the story, but not that much fighting, until the end. Oh, and... This is completely my imagination, so it's not in the plot that's made in the game. That's why, please don't say _"You idiot! Nasods didn't invade Feita! The glitter demons did!" _or something similar to that..

I'll be surprised if you actually read the whole boring thing just now, even i thought it was broing... -_-

Enough of my rambling, let's start the story~

* * *

_'Why...? Why are we destined to fight against each other? Why can't we stay in peace with each other?'_

_"Hey... Don't you think that it's best if we just end everything by destroying this world and create a whole new world where everything can stay in peace."_

_"Don't be stupid. The only way to end this war between Altera and Hamel is by-"_

_As soon as the soft, yet cold voice spoke of ending the war in another way, a sound of blades clashing against each other interrupted the conversation. The doors burst open and soon everything was covered in darkness and blood._

_"Eve... This war can't be stop.. Don't be foolish. All of this blood lust, greed, and hatred among us.. It'll never stop. That's why, give up on living in peace with Hamel and live on. For Altera, and for your own sake!"_

* * *

Soon, golden eyes snapped open with fear shown in them. Sweat roll down her face as she closes her eyes, thinking of the dream she had. Eve's wavering eyes looked out the window from her dorm as she realized that it was soon morning.

_'I should prepare myself before school starts...'_

As Eve swung her legs off her bed onto the cold floor, she looked in the mirror and touched her shoulder before heading towards the bathroom, taking a cold shower to wake herself up. Eve began to strip herself of any clothing, walking inside the shower, letting the clear, yet cold water hit her face.

While Eve is taking her shower, in another dorm which seems to be across from hers, cerulean colored eyes with paw-prints were shining as they traced the tiny words on the thick pieces of parchment. Chung smiled softly as he closed the book in his hands and looked out across window, watching the sun slowly rising to shine its warm light.

"Altera... An enemy or ally..? Then again, i don't want any part in the war between Altera and Hamel. Being a '_Seiker_' means i'll have to participate in the war, but.. There are so many innocent lives in Altera."

_'Plus.. __She's__ part of the monarch, which means i'll have to face her in battle. Are my decisions right? Is it wrong..? I want the best for her, yet at the same time, i made her lose so many things that are precious to her and the fact that my heart is no longer with me...'_

Chung sighed deeply, his cerulean eyes filled with sadness and longing. He climbed out of bed and his spikey cream-colored hair with some parts that are tint of dark brown, resembling "_Pikachu_", his long, yet thin layered hair flowed down slightly like a tail. He began to take his blue shirt off and threw it in a basket. On his shoulder, reveals a dark blue colored wolf that's realistic to the point where its eyes looked gentle and full of emotions.

Soon, the warm light from the sun shone through the window, giving the sign that it's time to rise and time for their lessons. At the same time, both Eve and Chung were ready, all dressed up in their uniforms.

At that moment, both walked out of their respective dorms at the same time. Cerculean met golden. Hamel met Altera. Enemy met enemy.. Or was it ally met ally...? Either way, at that moment, their fate was already sealed. Chung meeting Eve for the first time, or did he..?

He smiled sweetly, his cerculean eyes full of life and longing as he spoke with Eve, the one that had sealed his fate.

"Good morning, Eve.."

Eve, who was born emotionless, felt her heart beating abnormally fast and her face growing slightly hot as she looked up, staring into Chung's deep cerculean eyes as if they were luring her into a labyrinth.

"Good morning to you too, Chung... What's the situation in Hamel? Is everything alright there? If you need my help, i'll help you in any way i can."

_'Or more like i just want to be beside you... No! What am i thinking..? Chung Seiker is the crowned prince of Hamel, which is an enemy of Altera.. Yet what are these feelings...?'_

"It's fine... Plus, i don't think you should be talking to an enemy. After all, Altera and Hamel have been at war for centuries."

"Chung, this is a school with a dormitory system. So that makes us classmates, comrades. We're not in Altera or Hamel, so you don't have to put on your act."

Chung chuckled softly as he reached towards Eve and hugged her tightly with his longing eyes, filled with an unknown feeling. He smiled softly at her and grabbed her hand along, intertwining their fingers together.

_'My decisions... No matter if they're wrong or not, i won't regret my choices. I'll protect those important to me. I'll support them no matter where they are or who they really are. Eve... I'll protect you forever.. Even if you forget, i won't forget those days. Do you know why..? It's because i love you... Forever and ever...'_

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

So, how was it..? It's my first time writing a story for Elsword... Anyways, please give me your opinion on this!

The story is going to be a bit complicated, so i apologize. I also apologize for the fact that this chapter is so short. I'll try to make it longer next time... _ Oh! And i'll tell you guys which class the characters are and their age, as the story progress and them getting introduced.

**Eve: **_Code Battle Seraph__**(16)**_

**Chung: **_Tactical Trooper__**(16)**_

Anyways, thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed this first chapter~

(=^o^=)


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Trust

**~Chapter 2: Friends and Trust~**

* * *

As they ate breakfast in silence, Chung couldn't help, but wonder if Eve had remembered anything of the past. Like how they used to climb trees, Eve making flowery crowns, Chung hugging her from behind, comforting her when she's depressed. However, the more he thinks about their past with each other, the more depressing it is.

_'I can't go and continue sulking over Eve's forgotten memories from back then.. If i hadn't been so weak and pathetic, i would have protected her and supported her. Our homelands, Altera and Hamel are at war, separating us from each other, but that didn't stop us from meeting up with each other until i made the decisions.. I'll rebuild this relationship, and i'll protect it.. I won't let this bond between us disappear...'_

While Chung continues on with his deep thoughts of his lovely Eve, a certain red head kicked the doors with a cold look on his face. He glared at the students who were around the area before getting his breakfast.

The red head, Elsword of the Red Knights was known for his silent and coldness. He sat in front of Chung with his breakfast and ate in silence. Eve looked up as she sensed Elsword's presence. She couldn't help, but stare at Elsword wondering what he really was like. This attracted Elsword's attention who had noticed her staring at him.

He glared at her, making her give him a death glare back while Chung had finally looked up and noticed their glaring contest.

_'Wow... Elsword of the Red Knights... From what i learned from my father, the Red Knights was a royal family with trained warriors. They were known for their swordsmanship, excelling in close range combat. However, the Red Knights was suddenly "erased" from existence. Surviving members of the royal family were all scattered, and no one really knew their locations. There was actually a Red Knight in the school...? That's pretty rare...'_

"Stop staring at me, it's getting disturbing... I know that i'm a Red Knight, is there a problem with that?"

Elsword's voice brought Chung back to reality, and he had realized that he's been staring at Elsword while thinking about the Red Knights. Eve gave Elsword another glare before turning to Chung with a worried expression which made Chung smile softly.

"I'm sorry for staring at you. It's just that the royal family of the Red Knights is rare to be seen around here. The Red Knights... They were known for their swordsmanship and close range combat. They're an amazing group."

Elsword's eyes widened slightly with surprise. He would have never thought that anyone would praise his family like that, but then his eyes darkened the moment he thought of how this could be a trick as he held his silver pendent tightly .

_'No one in this world is kind enough to say such words about my family. Ever since Elsa had disappeared, i realized that no one would recognize me. Once i warm up to someone, they'll betray me in the end. No one is like Elsa.. My sister is gone, but i'll find her once i get out of this damned school.'_

"Nice words, but you won't fool me."

Elsword gave Chung a cold glare that sent shivers down his spine. He stood up and threw his half-eaten food away. His bright red hair swayed slightly as he walked away. At that moment, Chung suddenly realized that Elsword's hair had some parts that were dyed black.

_'His hair... Some parts of it are black, but.. Why?'_

"Chung... Let's go."

"Y-yeah..."

Chung hurriedly ate the remaining of his breakfast and caught up with Eve who was already leaving. While they both head off towards their classes, a soft giggle could be heard and there were hands who made a heart sign around Chung and Eve.

_'Those two fits each other so well! I knew it! Although being enemies, they sure hit it off well. A forbidden love between two people. A forbidden love~ Hamel and Altera. Chung and Eve.. This is pretty amazing! If those two aren't together, they must be in love with each other. And of course, i'll make sure they get together before this year ends.'_

She jumped off and her spring green colored hair flowed down her waist. Her sharp, yet gentle green eyes sparkled as she skipped down the hallway. Rena of the Night Savers, a mysterious group known for their stealth, close range combat, and archery skills.

"Chung and Eve Forever~ Hmm, i should nickname them... Cheve? Maybe.. Oh well, i'll think about it later. On the other hand, i should hurry and get to class."

She stopped skipping, running towards her class with a speed that no one can catch up to or notice. She slammed open the door to the her class and smiled brightly.

"Good morning!"

Everyone stopped what they're doing and turned to Rena. They smiled back and gave her their greetings. At that moment, she noticed that there were some people missing.

_'There are at least 30 people in the class.. Who's missing..? Chung and Eve, they're already here. Talking to each other and laughing, or rather, Chung is the one who's laughing while Eve remained with her poker face~ Anyways, back on topic.. Let's see.. Elsword is here, sitting in his lonely corner, staring out the window with sad eyes unlike his usual cold eyes. I wonder if he's okay.. Aisha is not here... Raven is not here either... Ara is not here as well... I wonder where they are...'_

"Where's our Class Rep? It's not like her to be absent."

"She's probably too busy with other stuff, like papers that needs to be sort out. After all, she is known for her big heart, willing to help anyone out."

"Then what abou-"

Before Rena could ask her classmates for the others' location, the door was opened and a black haired boy walked in. The class quiet down excluding Chung and Eve. They didn't care who walked in the class, they just continued on their conversation without a single care.

Raven of the Crow Mercenary Knights of Velder. Their skills in swordsmanship and their knowledge in technology. Raven was known as a traitor in Velder, but eventually everything was cleared up.

_'All of them stayed silent the moment i walked in... Very interesting, not. This is stupid. I knew skipping was a better choice, but no... That Class Rep just had to burst my door open and forced me to get ready. The moment the damned bell rings, i'm getting out of here and head back to my dorm.'_

Chung poked Eve's cheek softly and laughed as she pouts. Rena's eyes travels towards them as she smiles and makes a heart shape around them with her hands while screaming how cute they are in her head. Elsword ignored Raven's entrance and continued on looking out the window.

_'Elsa... Where are you? I miss you.. I'll find you as soon as i get out of this place.'_

Elsword sighed as he turned his attention towards the class with a bored look on his face, cold eyes replacing his sad ones. At that moment, Raven took his seat which is next to Elsword. Both of the silent people were seated next to each other, which made it seem a bit awkward.

Eventually, the bell rang and Ara came running in with her long black hair swaying. She took her seat next to Rena, breathing heavily. Chung took his seat which was right behind Eve as soon as their teacher Stella came in with Aisha talking and carrying some papers for her.

"Alright, class is starting!"

Everyone stood up and bowed before taking their seats and set up for notes. Eve couldn't help, but focus her mind on Chung. Her thoughts were full of Chung and the fact that there was something familiar about him only made her feel anxious.

_'What are these feelings i have for Chung? The familiar feeling when he touches me.. My heart keeps on beating abnormally fast when i'm around him. Have i met Chung somewhere before? But then that's impossible.. Altera and Hamel are in war, so it's impossible, but... Why?'_

* * *

**~Author's Notes~**

I introduced the main characters! :D Well, unfortunately, i need to start on Aisha and Ara's background story. Elsword is hard to imagine all serious, cold, and silent. -_-

Elsword, in my opinion, he's like a silly person, but he has a big heart, willing to become friends with anyone as long as they're good. He'll be like that eventually in the story, so enjoy the dark Elsword for now. XD

I'm surprised that people actually read/reviewed/favorite/followed this story of mine... I'm so happy! :D I was shocked when i found messages informing me while i was checking my email. :)

I'll try to update every 2 days, but i won't guarantee it. Anyways, here are the classses for the characters that i introduced with a background story in this chapter, Aisha and Ara's will have to wait until next chapter~

**Elsword: **_Infinity Sword__**(16)**_

**Rena:**_ Night Watcher__**(17)**_

**Raven: **_Blade Master__**(17)**_

Here are my replies to my reviewers:

**Kiyo-Kun Blade**: _Thanks for reading~ I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope you'll continue reading this as i update the story~ :)_

**An0n Author:** _I'm glad you love it~ Thanks for reading and put it as your favorite. I'm very happy~ :) I hope you'll continue reading as the story progresses!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	3. Chapter 3: Talent Classes

**~Chapter 3: Talent Classes~**

* * *

As time flies by with their subjects, it was finally time for their real class to start. Those at Elrios Academy are genuises with talents that no one can compare to.

Eve who was born in Altera has talent in advanced technology along with their natural intelligence and wisdom. Chung from Hamel, similar to Eve, he has talent in advanced technology because of his family's ability to use advanced weapons and armor. Elsword of the Red Knights had his brute strength, along with his master swordsmanship. Rena of the Night Savers had their agility, swords, and of course their bow and arrows. Raven of the Crow Mercency Knights had their own talent in advanced technology and skills in swordsmanship.

Aisha smiled as she can finally start her class with her talent: Magic. Magic is complicated, yet elegant. Aisha of the Elemental Masters, one of the most talented in controlling the four elements in nature. Elemental Masters can harness the power of the four elements of nature and control it as their hands and legs.

"Raven! You must not skip class today! Remember our deal?!"

"Tch... Yeah, yeah.. Whatever. It's not like i'm going to skip my talent class."

She smiled at Raven who had walked away, carrying his bad over his shoulder with Elsword following behind with a cold face. Aisha stared at Elsword for a moment before looking at one of her classmates who complained that magic was a hard class.

_'Using magic isn't so complicated.. People never really liked magic since they were to difficult to use. They preferred using weapons. What's so good about weapons.. All they can do is harm others.. But then magic is similar in a way...'_

She sighed and prepared for her class for magicians. While she went to her class, Chung and Eve were deciding on which wire that holds a certain element of nature in order to create a new system that could use an element.

"Chung, don't you think this el shard goes to the red section of the core..? After all, if you join them together, the element of ice will appear and then they will convert into another element."

"Yeah, but it could also be the blue..."

Eve couldn't help, but sigh, thinking of elements. This is the class for advanced technology, creating artificial things. Nasods were a system that could be used for good and evil, and advanced technology was what created them. Nasods could use elements by putting in the el shards inside the core.

_'If it was like those guardians, Ignis and Leviathan back in Altera.. Ignis uses fire... Leviathan uses ice... Maybe...'_

Eve's eyes grew slightly wider, as she began to solve the puzzle. She began to mix the el shards up and placed each shards inside the core that made it seem like it was completely random. As soon as she placed the finishing touch, the core began to shine the colors of blue and red.

"Resistance to the opposite element, and the strength of the element that its using will gradually increase as long as the opposite element is beside it..."

Chung's eyes had a suprised look in them, before he smiled and hugged Eve as she solved the element puzzle. Now they needed to create a new form of the Nasod in front of them, a form that isn't easy to manipulate. Eve began to grab wires, screws, nails, scraps of metal, and a small bottle of oil and started inventing while Chung watched in astonishment.

* * *

While that's going on in advanced technology, Elsword, Rena, and Raven were in swordsmanship class. Rena knew that Elsword and Raven were masters in swordsmanship, so attending swordsmanship class with them is a great lesson.

Today, they'll be sparring against each other as warm up, before another of the class's surprise starts. Elsword VS Raven. Rena VS Chloe. Rena had some difficulties fighting against Chloe, but eventually, she won as she used "_Karma_" and the blades of wind slashes Chloe, ending the battle. Rena finished the battle just in time to see Elsword and Raven's battle.

Elsword glared at Raven, earning him a glare from Raven. They raised their blades and at the start of a gunshot, Elsword disappeared. Raven closed his eyes before swinging his blade to the right, and his blade clashed against Elsword's.

Raven's eyes glowed, and the look on his face resembles a wild animal. He took one step and disappeared in a flash, appearing behind Elsword. As Elsword realizes that Raven is behind him, he had already got slashed by Raven multiple times.

"One flash..."

Elsword recovered from Raven's attack, and attacked with his own. Elsword's eyes grew wild and he dashed towards Raven. As he dashed towards Raven, three swords appeared behind him or "_Cornwells_" dashed along, flying towards Raven. Raven tried to block them, but however Elsword slashed his stomach without hesitation.

"Mirage Sting."

Rena watched in astonishment as Elsword and Raven continue on clashing their blades. She could tell that they were not even serious in this battle. If they were serious, they would have started with stronger attacks than "_One Flash_" and "_Mirage Sting_".

_'They're amazing.. They're able to fight each other on equal ground. "__One Flash__" and "__Mirage Sting__" may seem like weak attacks, but they're strong enough to injure someone seriously. Everyone in the school can fight.. Fighting is never a good thing, but we have to learn how to fight to protect ourselves and fight for our kingdom...'_

"Final Strike!"

Elsword's blade glowed as he dashed forward towards Raven who realized Elsword's intention. Raven smirked darkly as he held his blade up and dashed forward towards Elsword.

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Elsword slashed at Raven and opened a black hole to hold him down, however at the same time, Raven unleashes a fury of slashes. Their attacks clashed and created an explosion, covering the whole training ground.

As the smoke clears away, Elsword and Raven were standing there, unharmed. They raised their blades once again, but then the bell had to ring, indicating that it's time for all of the classes to join together and battle. Soon, the whole training ground was filled with other students, dressed in their armor and armed with their weapons.

Ara, holding a spear in her hands, smiled brightly as she waited for the moment for her to use some of her new skills. Ara Haan of Fahrmann, the Haan family was known for protecting the seal of the Gumiho for many generations. She can't wait for the opponent that she would be fighting against.

_'Hmm... Who's going to be my opponent? Eve? If it's Eve, i've got to be careful of her drones and her electron balls. Not only that, i need to avoid her if she uses any laser spears..It'll be bad if she uses "__Energetic Heart__" and use "__Particle Ray__" or "__Generate Black Hole__"... Chung... He's no better than Eve... "__Carpet Bombing__" or maybe "__Lunatic Blow__" or "__Detonation__"... Elsword.. Raven... If Elsword uses either "__Final Strike__" or "__Rage Cutter__", i'm toast. "__Hypersonic Stab__", or "__Shockwave__" from Raven is not making things easy.. Rena's "__Karma__" and "__Evoke__" will be hard to dodge.. Aisha.. Maybe i have a chance to beat her, but then she might use "__Meteor Shower__", "__Cyclone__", "__Blizzard Shower__" or "__Infernal Wave__".. No one's an opponent easy to beat.'_

"Eve, if we're up against each other, don't go easy on me!"

"Same goes for you, Chung..."

Eve's eyes glowed and the drones beside her, Moby and Remy made a soft noise to show that they're not going to go easy on Chung either. Chung smiled softly before grabbing Eve's hand, pulling her towards him and hugged her as tightly as he can. He leaned forward and kisses her forehead.

"Good luck..."

_'Truthfully... I don't want you to join in these battles, but we have to.. If we do end up facing each other, we'll have to fight as Altera and Hamel. I don't want that.. I'd rather embrace you and see your smile. I'll protect you somehow...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yes! I finished this chapter before 10:00PM! :D I'm so proud of myself... :) I can write one chapter a day, but then, my laziness gets in the way like always, making it half of a chapter a day...

In this chapter, i wanted to focus on mainly battling, so you'll be seeing many of our beloved characters' skills. I had to research all of the characters' skills since i don't know how Elsword, Raven, and Aisha's skills work. I have an Eve on the game, however, she's a _**Code Nemesis**_, so i couldn't use her skills, so i had to research _**Code Battle Seraph**_.. Chung.. I have a _**Deadly Chaser**_, so i can't use my favorite skill "_Shooting Star_", but oh well... _**Tactical Trooper **_is good enough... Rena.. I have a _**Trapping Ranger**_, yay, but i'm not familiar with the skills.

I'm sorry for the lack of Aisha and Ara.. Aisha will be one of the main stars for next chapter along with another of beloved character.. Guess who? :D

Here are Aisha and Ara's Classes:

**Aisha: **_Elemental Master__**(16)**_

**Ara: **_Sakra Devanam__**(16)**_

My replies to my awesome reviewers:

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_I'm glad you found it interesting. :) Rena had to be matchmaker in the story, since no one fits the role, but her. XD Also, i'm glad you understood what i meant by their background storie. It is sad that inspiration always end before you knew it, but i always try my best to think of new ideas. Thanks for the advice! :D I'll keep on writing and live up to your expectations. :3 Hope you'll enjoy this chapter_

**Guest: **_Thanks for reading! :D I don't really know what to call you, so next time you review, can you give me a name to call you? XD_

**Kat983: **_Your highness, your request has been granted. :3 The next chapter is out. I hope you enjoy it! :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	4. Chapter 4: Magic and Cornwells

**~Chapter 4: Magic and Cornwells~**

* * *

Eve looked surprised, stunned as Chung held her dearly in his arms, kissing her forehead. She blushed lightly before hugging Chung back. Chung grinned and held her hand, pulling her towards the front of the crowd, waiting for the next announcement.

Elsword looked bored as hell, his eyes were looking somewhere else, his arms were crossed. He had fun, sparring against Raven, but then that had to end all because of these stupid battles. Students in the academy were strong, however, they lack in many things at the same time. Elsword closed his eyes for a moment to think about his strategy, but then, someone crashed into him.

"S-sorry! Are you hurt?"

He opened his eyes and glared at the idiot who crashed into him which was Aisha. Aisha looked worried and held her hand to him. Elsword stared at her hand with cold eyes before slapping it away, refusing her help. He began to walk to the front alongside Chung and Eve.

Aisha's violet eyes gazed at him with annoyance as she held the hand that was slapped away by Elsword. Aisha knew that Elsword was a difficult person to get along with, but she wanted to be his friend and support him, however, his independence and coldness was starting to get on her nerves.

_'I just wanted to help him up, and yet he refused it as if he doesn't want me around. Then again, he's always like that around others... Or is it because i bumped into him? I didn't mean to, and yet he's mad at me for that? Maybe not.. I don't think he's that kind of person, but then he could be.. His face is so hard to read for his emotions! If only he's more open then it would be easy and i could find a way to be his friend and support him.. But then... I don't even know much about him, nor do i know much of his family, the Red Knights. I can't help, but feel attracted to him.. Is it because of our differences?'_

"Students of Elrios Academy! Your opponents will be chosen randomly, and each battle has a time limit. 30 minutes for every battle. If you win, you will move on and your next opponent will be waiting for you. The battles will continue until the victor comes out. You may go full power if you want, don't go easy on your opponents just because they're your friends!"

_'Looks like it'll be an all out war... I guess no one would be sleeping unless there is a victor. Winning is pretty much useless... After all, the prize is just a trophy, a coupon to skip out on homework, and a chance to get the gear they need according to their choice of class and weapons. It's technically useless.. I don't see any point in this, but then.. We're not normal teens..'_

Aisha sighed as she moved to a corner as she waited for her name to be called to fight against her opponent in an arena. Rena clutched her sword and bow, feeling confident and excited. She looked towards Eve and Chung who were holding hands, and she softly giggled.

_'Eve and Chung... These battles won't get in the way of them getting together~ Hmm.. If they're going to face each other, then it's most likely that Chung will hold back against Eve while Eve will probably hesitate in her attacks, causing low damage to Chung. If they're both standing even after the time limit, then it'll be a tie...'_

"Cheve... That shall be their name for now. Eh... I should be focusing on the battle, not on Eve and Chung, but then again, those two are always so distracting..."

Rena continued on mumbling to herself about Eve and Chung, Raven looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He sighed and stared at Chung and Elsword.

_'Elsword is a worthy opponent.. His swordsmanship rivals against my own. Chung, he may not use swordsmanship, but however, his Destroyer is enough to make me respect him and recognize his own abilities. Both are worthy opponents that will make me go all out against them.. If luck is on my side, either Chung or Elsword will be facing me and i get to go all out against them without tiring them or giving them any serious injuries.'_

Eve's head was filled with Chung and the kiss earlier. She could still feel her face growing hot. Eve glanced at Chung from the corner of her eyes and realized that Chung had been staring at her for a while with a smile. Her blush grew darker as she pretended that she hadn't notice him staring at her.

Chung had an urge to hug Eve once again and kiss the corner of her golden eyes, her forehead, her nose, her cheek and finally her soft lips. He blushed lightly as his desire for Eve grew.

_'Eve... If she still had our memories from the past... Will she accept my love for her? WIll she accept someone as pathetic as me? Eve... The fact that i'm getting possessive of her, overprotective of her is not helping much either...'_

* * *

"First battle! Chloe of the Dark VS Raven of the Crow Mercenary Knights! To the rocky region of the arena!"

Raven steps out from his spot and walked towards his destination, while other students went to their seats, waiting for Raven to end the battle and their turn to fight. Chloe smirked as she held her bow up, ready to fight against Raven.

Raven sighed deeply as he stared at Chloe, knowing that she might not match up to him, but he should give her a chance. At the sound of the bell, he dashed towards Chloe and raised his blade against her. However, before anything happened, Chloe jumped high into the air and shot arrows at him repeatedly.

Chloe began to do backflips as she repeatedly shoot arrows at him. Eventually, she stopped and summoned minions to aid her in battle. Loads of arrows came across Raven, burying him under the load. Chloe stopped her attacks and her minions disappeared. She smiled as she walked towards Raven. However, that was a mistake. Raven suddenly jumped up and impaled his blade into the ground. He immediately pulled his blade out and slashed Chloe within seconds.

"Giga Drive... One Flash..."

Chloe was on the ground, her bow and arrows far away from her. The bell rang once again, and there was at least 20 minutes left. Raven walked away and went back to his position. This had continued on for a while now. Chung won his fight against Lowe. Eve won hers against Apple, Elsword won against Edan, Rena won against Speka, Ara won against Noah, and Aisha won against Lime.

* * *

Aisha sighed as she laid back against the chair, yawning, as she thought about the remaining 10 students including her.

_'Chung... Eve... Raven... Rena... Ara.. Proto...Amelia... Valak... Me... And finally Elsword.. Most of the strong people are left now. The chances of me dominating this is 0%... I'm surprised that i even made it this far. I wonder who'll be my next opponent.. Eve? Ara? Rena? Raven? Chung? Or-'_

"Aisha of the Elemental Masters VS Elsword of the Red Knights! To the forest region!"

_'Elsword...'_

Elsword looked at Aisha before heading towards the forest region. Aisha just sighed deeply before muttering to herself, and she disappeared into the forest region, waiting for Elsword's arrival. The moment she got there, the bell had rung, and Elsword was already behind her. Elsword slashed his blade down, and looked up, expecting to see Aisha injured from his slash, but however, Aisha had teleported somewhere else, evading the attack.

She smirked lightly, and soon she was behind him. She raised her staff and Elsword was frozen, unable to move. Aisha used that moment to cast a stream of lightning, knocking Elsword away while receiving full damage as the magic on him wears off.

"Binding Circle... Lightning Bolt."

Elsword turned around, holding his Cornwell, thinking of throwing it and use '_Maelstrom Rage_' and then use '_Final Strike_' against Aisha, however, she was already out of sight. He stayed calm and tried to sense her presense, however, by the time he figured it out, he was already in her trap.

"Shit!"

"Binding Circle! Infernal Wave!"

Elsword was frozen in his spot, Aisha slammed her staff doing some physical damage against Elsword before casting a stream of lightning and a burning fire meteor. Elsword was knocked away, his blade and Cornwell was impaled in the ground. He glared at Aisha who had smiled softly and raised her staff. Soon, the air around him was cold as he stood up.

Elsword looked up in the sky and there were ice shards falling down from the sky, and about five of them came to his direction. He decided to risk it, and ran towards Aisha. Aisha narrowed her eyes slightly, and was about to land a hit on him with her staff, however, Elsword dodged it and kicked her in the stomach before running past her, evading the ice shards just in time to pull his blade and Cornwell out.

_'Aisha... She's unexpectedly good. She's actually really strong. I underestimated her way too much. I should just enjoy this battle with her. Let's see how strong she really is. Aisha of the Elemental Masters...'_

"Assault Slash!"

The moment Aisha stood up, Elsword had dashed towards her, slashing her with his blade continuously. He immediately turned around and slashed her with as much force as he can. Aisha was knocked down before she knew what was happening.

"Mega Slash."

Aisha pushed herself up, and began to cast another skill of hers. Elsword began to charge his blade and flames began to swirl around it. Elsword dashed in front of her and smashed his flaming sword in the ground, causing a burning fire geyser to appear.

"Flame Geyser!"

However, Aisha was able to teleport away just in time to evade it and there was a sign of flames under her feet. Aisha was now behind Elsword, leaning against his back while holding him back with '_Binding Circle_'. The flames below her feet, continuouly burn Elsword.

"Blaze Step~"

The moment '_Binding Circle_' wore off, Elsword turned around to '_Mega Slash_', however Aisha shot two fireballs at him and her staff released a frostbite globe towards him at the end and teleported away to evade his attack.

Elsword took that chance and slashed Aisha with his blade, dealing an additional damage with one of his skills '_Phantom Sword_'. Aisha was knocked down, and Elsword decided to deal more damage to Aisha. He smashed his blade down on the ground and three flame geysers appeared and burned Aisha.

"Triple Geyser!"

Aisha slowly got up from Elsword's attack and panted heavily, holding her arm. While Elsword leaned on his blade, trying to stand up, slightly smirking.

_'Aisha... She's good... But let's see if she can still stand after this attack..'_

Aisha stared at Elsword's face, looking for any signs of emotions, and there was one, enjoyment. Her eyes widened slightly before she smiled and stood up straight, raising her staff.

_'Elsword. I'm glad he's enjoying the fight. If he's planning to finish this battle now before the time limit, then i'd better use my own attack to counter him and finish him off as well. He's not a cold person, inside, he's a warm and generous person who loves to spar against strong opponents, to sharpen his skills... I can tell just by looking at that expression on his face... I'll make sure that this battle will be carved into his head forever.'_

Aisha's eyes narrowed as she casted '_Blaze Step_', internal flames appeared below her feet as she dashed towards Elsword, casting '_Binding Circle_' at the same time. She stopped in her tracks as she realized the magic circle below her and the Cornwell stabbed in the ground. Aisha's eyes widened as she immediately casted '_Infernal Wave_' which occured at the same time as '_Rage Cutter_'. Both attacks clashed and a explosion filled up the whole forest region.

_'Elsword... You better remember this moment. This is the first time i've seen you enjoy a fight and the first time that you showed your emotions...'_

_'Aisha, for a magician, you actually fought on even terms with me.. In fact, you're probably better than Raven.. During the battle, i could feel myself smiling, feeling emotions after so many years.. I'll remember this battle for as long as i live...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yes! I completed this chapter of battling to the death between our beloved Aisha and Elsword! Selecting Aisha's skills was hard though... I had a hard time choosing the skills, since this is 1v1, not multiple enemies, and some of her strong skills are for multiple enemies, so it was difficult. Same with Elsword for his strongest skills.

I'm sorry if this is boring. I thought it was so... Dull... Well, i hope you enjoy it though. _ And yes, i skipped other students' battles because i just want to jump to Aisha and Elsword's battle.

The students Chung, Eve, Raven, Rena, Elsword, and Aisha defeated were the "**Epic NPC's**". I wanted to let the main characters enjoy the moment of defeating "**S" **or** "SS"** rank. But a few of the "**Epic NPC's**" made it to the remaining 10... :D

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers:

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Yes, you got it right! :D You have won a prize! XD Well, if you want, you can make a little scene for a couple in the story, and i'll try to write it out in one of the future chapters. :P That is, if you want to. What you said makes sense to me, so no need to worry. :3 I'll try to keep up with this pace for at least about 3 months..? Or maybe until the end of the story.. :D I'll update within 2 days like always, so don't worry about my current pace. :P You better update your story, i'm currently waiting for "__The Other Side__" and "__This World__". Although, don't rush :3 I'll be waiting for your stories to be updated though, i'm supporting you!_

**Kat983: **_Lol~ *hugs back* :3 I have the next chapter ready for you now, my queen. You may now start reading. And what is it that you want my help with? I'll try to help in any way i can. :3_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	5. Chapter 5: Fragments of Memories

**~Chapter 5: Fragments of Memories~**

* * *

As the smoke clears away, both Elsword and Aisha were on the ground, with injuries that no normal human can survive. Elsword's eyes began to open and he grabbed his blade, helping him standing up. Aisha was on the ground with blood at the corner of her mouth. Elsword's eyes narrowed as he stood up straight and walked towards her while the bell rang, signifying his victory.

"Aisha..."

His vision began to waver as he walked towards her, causing him to trip and fall on Aisha. Tired and injured, Elsword hadn't realized the position they were in when he had tripped. He forced his body to listen to him and got up once again, carrying Aisha in his arms. He grabbed their weapons and placed them on his back.

Eve, Chung, and Rena jumped down from their seats, going to the forest region to bring Elsword and Aisha back. As they arrived to the forest region, Elsword was halfway out of the region. Chung walked towards Elsword, trying to let Elsword let go of Aisha, so he can carry her while the girls help Elsword walk, however, Elsword refused to let her go. He even hugged her body so Chung won't take away Aisha.

Chung sighed deeply as he grabbed only Elsword and Aisha's weapons, while Eve was behind them, muttering some words. A flash of light, and on her back grew wings, or to be more specific, electron wings.

"Energetic Heart!"

Within a flash, Eve grabbed the weapons from Chung's hands and put it behind her back. Rena and Chung realized what her intention was, and they grabbed Elsword, making him hug Aisha even tighter. Eve wrapped her arms around Chung and Rena while they hold Elsword with her drones helping. She jumped and soon, they were taking flight. Eve knew she couldn't hold "_Energetic Heart_" for very long, but she had enough time for the flight to reach the training area. While Eve was concentrating on their flight, Rena couldn't help, but begin to pair up two certain people.

_'Elsword and Aisha... They must be a couple! Or at least, they must be attracted to each other at some point. Unlike Chung and Eve, they were destined to be together despite being enemies, Elsword and Aisha are attracted to each other, almost like opposites. Well, they are perfect to be together, not as perfect as Cheve, but still, they're perfect in a way... Oh! That's right! I must give them a couple name~ Hmm... Chung and Eve is Cheve... then Elsword and Aisha will be... Elsa..? Eh.. Elsa is a good name, but then.. It's reminding me of something, but i don't know what...'_

Rena stayed in her deep thinking, Chung stayed silent with a red face. Eve is pressing on his weak point, his sensitive part or his ticklish side by hugging him in order to fly. He had to restrict himself from laughing and move all over the place, making the flight longer and a chance for "_Energetic Heart_" to disappear and the huge possibility of crashing.

_'If this was back when her memories were still intact, Eve would have done this to tease me during flight. She would even disable "__Energetic Heart__" to scare me.. SInce my tendency to worry a bit too much is like permanent, and it's technically my weakness. Eve would use it to her advantage.. From playing around to even serious situations. Eve... I wonder if she'll still do that if her memories were still here...'_

Chung bit his lip until he tasted blood. Before he had realized it, they had already arrived at their destination. Eve practically threw them before landing on the ground safely. Chung and Rena quickly snapped out of their deep thoughts before quickly flipping in the air and land on the ground safely just like Eve. Elsword had lost his consciousness, and nobody knew. Aisha's eyes slowly opened as she realized that Elsword's going to crash, she quickly used the last remaining of her strength and teleported them, evading the crash.

_'I'm glad that Elsword's safe.. I hope he'll be okay later on...'_

Aisha began to close her eyes once again, and fall into deep sleep. A bell soon rang around the school, and it was already nighttime. Eve and Chung looked up, including Rena and other students that are in the remaining.

"Students of Elrios Academy, currently right now, the battles between students will be on hold until next week. Please sharpen your skills and upgrade your gear as much as possible. Also, congratulations to Elsword of the Ked Knights, for winning the first battle. That is all for today. Please resign to your dorm and get ready for dinner. Get plenty of rest."

At the end of the speech, Raven stretched his muscles, and getting up, walking off towards his dorm. Chung slowly grabbed Aisha and put her on a stretcher as softly as possible while Elsword was being dragged by the Rena. Eve stood there, waiting for Chung before leaving with him. Rena smiled softly, creating a heart shape with her hands before heading off towards hers.

As Eve and Chung went into their dorm, Eve thought of how Chung and her might face each other. Her eyes grew sad as she stripped her armor off. She set the water cold and began washing the mud and sweat off her hair and body before filling the tub with water. She set the water in the tub and waited for a few minutes before the water was at the perfect temperature. She closed her eyes and silently thought.

_'Chung... What's this feeling i have for you...? Have we met before when we were young? It's impossible, after all, we're destined to be at war with each other.. If we ever have a chance to be together, will it be possible? Maybe not, since we're just friends and there's no way you would like me..'_

She sighed deeply, and finished up her bath before putting on some clothes. Her attire consisted of a light blue t-shirt and black shorts. She laid down on her bed and drifted into deep sleep without realizing it.

* * *

_"Chung! Where were you?! I was looking for you!"_

_A small Eve with shorter hair, pouted as she glared at young Chung who chuckled softly before running away from Eve. Eve eventually caught up and placed her foot on Chung's chest, dominating him._

_"So.. Why were you looking for me?"_

_"Oh! I almost forgot. Chung, i had found an awesome place! It's like heaven there! I want to show you the place now, so let's go."_

_"Eh, right now? But i have to-"_

_"Don't worry! It won't take long. Plus it's near here, it's just hidden by a lot of bushy trees, some willow trees and flowers of some sort. Don't worry a thing. I'll protect you."_

_Eve smiled softly at Chung who blushed as he lets Eve drag him to her holy heaven place. Chung couldn't help, but sigh in defeat and knew that he'll let Eve do whatever she wants with him. After all, he is her childhood friend, best friend, and maybe.. Boyfriend in a way..? Then again, they were too young to understand love and those kinds of stuff, but Chung knew what it was and his feelings for Eve won't change, no matter what._

_"Chung, close your eyes!"_

_Chung looked up and there was a dead end in front of them. He glanced at Eve before sighing and closing his eyes. Eve who was sure that he'll look before she could even take him to the secret place. She stood behind him and covered his eyes and mouth, technically hugging him and urging him to go forward._

_"Chung, don't complain, okay? Just keep going, i know what i'm doing. Just don't panic, or i'll touch you at that spot again, got it?"_

_Chung immediately obeyed her commands and kept on going while she told him which direction to go. Finally, Eve told him to stop and her hand removed themselves from his eyes and mouth. The place in front of him was just like Eve had said. It was heaven._

_"See? I told you it was heaven~"_

_The waterfalls there were huge, icy blue colored and practically surrounded the whole place with the falls. Ancient willow trees with roots that are remarkably strong and durable, long oval leaves that reaches the clear water of the falls. Various colors of the rainbow of many species of flowers were around the area. Roses, Forget-Me-Not, Lillies, Dandelions, Tulips, Orchids, Daisies, Carnations, Clematis, Grape Hyacinth, Bell Flower, Salvia, Daffodils, Lris Flowers and many others. Many types of flowers that holds special meanings to each of them. The air was clear, fresh. It was truly heaven._

_"Amazing..."_

_"Of course! Aren't you glad that i actually showed you this place rather than letting you go back and do boring stuff? Plus... I get to enjoy the scenery with you..."_

_"Yeah! Eve.. I want to do something, i'll be be right back! So until then, close your eyes!"_

_Chung ran off, leaving Eve alone for a moment, before coming back and smiling softly. At the sounds of his footsteps and him telling her to open her eyes, Eve opened her golden ravens and there was Chung, kneeling down, presenting her Alstroemeria, Amaryllis, Carnations, Heathers, Lilacs, Lisianthus, Tulips, Roses, and Forget-Me-Nots._

_"Eve.. I'll always protect you, loving you from the bottom of my heart. Forever and ever.. No matter what, in my heart, there'll always be a place for you, Eve. Eve is my childhood friend, best friend, and.. My beloved girl.."_

_Eve blushed bright red before hugging Chung while laughing with him._

* * *

While back in reality, dinner had already passed, and there was no sign of Eve. Chung got worried, and saved some of his dinner, and walked towards her dorm. He knocked softly and turned the knob, which was unlocked. He looked inside and went towards her bed, which Eve was laying on, sleeping soundly.

He sighed in relief, leaving her dinner on her table. He pulled the blankets over her and smiled softly, turning on his heels, about to leave her alone until he heard something familiar from Eve.

"Chung... I love you too.. Chung is also my childhood friend, my best friend, and my beloved boy.. Let's come back to '_Heaven_' again.. Okay..?"

His eyes widened, as he turned around, thinking that Eve was awake, but she wasn't. Chung's eyes had sadness, and.. Happiness..? Chung couldn't help, but hug Eve's fragile body tightly, before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you Eve... Forever and ever..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I decided to give them a break from the battles. XD Plus, i want to focus a little on Eve's dreams. :D

I know this chapter is cheesy, but deal with it for now. XD One week in the story is only a chapter in the story. XD You'll see some more action later on, but for now, let's have some fluff and cheesiness... :D

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_I forgot to mention this, but your name is awesome. XD Especially the "Evernight" part. It reminds me of Evergreen though.. :P Anyways, you're welcome for the mysterious views and support. XD And thanks for pointing that out~ I'll be fixing it once i post this chapter up! :D If you spot any other mistakes, tell me :3 Alright, since you said it like that, i'll make sure this story will be finished and you'll be in love with it forever. XD I'm glad you like the battle scenes though~ Describing the skills was a bit hard, since Elsword and Aisha... I haven never tried playing them, so i had to revert to watching YouTube videos of their skills and descrpitions on websites. Some authors don't do that, but their story is still awesome~ :3 And yes, i shall update at this kind of pace in these 3 months. :D Thanks for your "good luck", i'll be sure to update with crazy ideas~ :3 If i can update within this pace, then you can do it also! :D Plus, i'm interested in your stories~ The writing style is awesome, good grammar, and an awesome, interesting plot~ I'm sure you can do it! :D_

**xX Sybella Xx: **_Love your name as well, its easy to type and remember.. XD Thanks for reading and reviewing~ Since you've fallen in love with it, then i hope you'll fall for it even more! :3 *takes cookie and gives you a cookie and a icy cool smoothie* Hope you enjoy this chapter~_

**Kat983: **_Same with your name.. Easy to remember and type. XD Anyways, your royal highness, the new chapter is finally out for you to read~ :3 If i ever become a famous author, i'll always remember you~ In real life, i'll become an author, and write down names of people who have supported me and my stories, and they'll always be remembered. :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	6. Chapter 6: Fever and Warmth

**~Chapter 6: Fever and Warmth~**

* * *

Two days had gone by when the battles were on hold. The remaining 9 students had started on sharpening their skills, upgrading their gears and weapons. Elsword closed his eyes and thought of Aisha, ignoring reality for a moment before snapping out of fantasy. Chung and Eve were a distance from him, under a tree of shade, talking about something that he won't understand.

He took a glance at Raven who was practicing his swordsmanship, creating new moves to use in the battles. He began to just merely ignore those around him, wondering why humans must be so noisy. Rena was also around his corner, making heart shaped signs with her hands around Chung and Eve, muttering '_Cheve_' causing him to look over towards them.

_'Well... Chung and Eve. I admit that they look good together, but.. Aren't they enemies? Altera and Hamel are at war for centuries. If i remember correctly, from what the records said, Altera was mainly at fault.. But then.. Hamel was the first to attack Altera..? I'm no good with history, but all i know is that... Chung and Eve are the ones that's going to end this war...'_

"Chung and Eve... No matter the obstacle that stands in their way, they'll get over the obstacle and spread their wings and soar through the sky.. War or not, it's already been decided that they'll be together.. Just like you and Aisha~"

Rena who appeared out of nowhere, smiled at Elsword who faintly blushed which is barely visible and stayed silent. He glanced towards her and silently wondered how she know what he was thinking. Rena sat down next to him while Chung and Eve disappeared from their sights and Raven sheathing his sword, walking towards the dorms.

"Elsword... It's easy to tell what you're thinking ever since your battle with Aisha.. At first, you were expressionless and hard to approach, but then.. Your battle with Aisha almost changed you completely. You're opening up to others, and.. It's easy to tell what you're thinking, but you still remain that cold face sometimes.."

"There's no way a battle with a little girl can change me that much.. All i felt during the battle was enjoyment. I was merely enjoying the battle, since she can fight against me without any problems or complaint."

"Don't lie to yourself... It's only going to make you feel worse later on. It was nice talking with you. Just remember my words.. Don't lie to yourself or you'll regret it and feel bad."

Rena smiled at him before standing up, running towards the dorms. She closed her eyes before turning around, facing Elsword who was still in his spot, trying to figure out Rena's meaning behind her words.

"Elsword! Don't stay in the past, move on! Your sister probably wouldn't want you staying in the past forever!"

Rena waved both her arms cheerfully, before continuing on her way towards the dorms. Elsword tilted his head to the side as Rena gave him more confusing words to think about.

_'Don't lie to myself or i'll regret it, feeling even worse than now..? I don't feel anything...? And.. Don't stay in the past...? I'm not staying in the past! I'm moving on.. In my own pace... But then... Does she know Elsa?! Nobody knows about my sister missing unless i told them or they're part of the Red Knights who were scattered, but still worried for their leader... Rena.. Who are you and how do you know about Elsa?'_

Elsword narrowed his eyes towards Rena's direction before standing up and ran towards the dorms. He continued on running, clutching his silver pendent, before speeding up, running in the dorms. He looked around, trying to look for Rena, wondering if he should ask other students if they knew where she was.

_'But then they'll never talk to me. I'm the silent, awkward one.. Maybe i can ask Lowe, since he used to know me back from childhood, but.. We haven't been talking at all ever since Elsa disappeared... It'll be awkward..'_

Elsword sighed in disappointment as he began to walk towards his dorm. The moment he reaches his dorm, Aisha was in front of his door, fainted. His eyes widened as he ran towards her, and hugged her. The moment he touches her body, it was hot as lava. He laid his forehead against Aisha's before bursting his door open, laying Aisha on his bed.

He looked for medicine in his canbinets, and getting a towl, wetting it with icy cold water. He laid the towl on her forehead before running around his dorm, looking for a water bottle. As soon as he found one, he poured it in a glass and getting out the medicine. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at Aisha, wondering how can he give her the medicine.

_'Opening her mouth would be useless... Wait a minute.. There's another way, but then.. That's like taking advantage of her while she has a fever. Eh... Whatever, this is depending on someone's health..'_

Elsword slightly glared at the medicine before putting it inside his mouth, drinking the water from the glass. He leaned down on Aisha and pressed his lips against hers. He began to use his tongue, creating a small opening for the medicine and water. As soon as the medicine and water left his mouth and making sure that Aisha swallowed everything, he got up and covered his mouth with a dark red blush.

He climbed on to his bed, holding Aisha's body up, and laid against the wall. He began to set Aisha's body against his, letting her rest against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsword began to bury his face in her hair, blushing bright red, redder than a tomato.

He closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland with Aisha in his arms. Aisha slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry, wondering where she was. She noticed that she couldn't move, and there were arms around her. She wanted to move, but she couldn't. She sighed silently, as she drifted back to slumber while feeling a bit safe with those arms around her.

_'Who...? I want to know who these arms belong to.. These arms... Are giving me a sense of feeling safe.. Who..? I want to show my gratitude.. Is it you, Elsword?'_

* * *

"Then... Good night Eve..."

Chung hugged her, kissing her forehead before going inside his dorm, shutting his door before sliding down the door, touching his lips. He closed his eyes, wondering if Eve knows about their memories together and... The possibilities of remembering them...

"Despite dreaming of those fragments of memories.. She's slowly showing changes.. Last night... She said those words to me.. Even though it's just her sleep talk..."

_'It's proof that our days together back then existed.. Its proof that our promises, confessions were spoken... It's proof that.. My feelings were reciprocated..'_

Tears fell down on Chung's face as he smiled softly, touching his lips once again.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I know it's short... XP I wanted to create a small scene for Elsword and Aisha and how Chung felt from last chapter after hearing Eve's sleep talk.

Now, battles won't be appearing yet, until... Like after the next chapter.. So be patient and wait for war in the next next chapter~ :)

Here are my replies for my lovely reviwers~

**Anon: **_Amazing... O: Someone actually cried?! Oh my god.. It was that emotional?! No way! If i didn't cry, then i thought nobody would cry... Eh... I'm glad you liked the chapter though~ Thanks for reading and reviewing~ Come by again and read! :)_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_:) I'm glad you like it~ The flowers were hard though... I had to find a website with every flowers' special meaning so i could use them in the story. I should have bought that book in Target... XP Anyways, so that's how your name originated? Interesting~ :) And you're a fellow __**Code Nemesis**__~ :D And your plot is awesome! We must talk about it! :D I don't plan my plot out much. It's sometimes jumbled up, and i have to edit out the good parts.. XD You're not the only one lazy, i'm also lazy. :D Next would be... Raven x Rena~? Hmm, what do you think? :P Lol~ If you're addicted, i'll make you love this story even more! :D_

**Kat983: **_Lol~ I'm glad you love the chapter! :) I can be your royal author and at the same time, your favorite~ :P Your royal highness, the next chapter is finally ready for you to read~ Unfortunately, this story will have to end one day, but don't worry~ I'll create a new story for Elsword once again~ So don't die. XD Don't worry~ I'll update within 2 days, so be patient, my royal highness. :D Chung x Eve forever~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	7. Chapter 7: Comfort and Feelings

**~Chapter 7: Comfort and Feelings~**

* * *

Morning rays shone through the windows of Elsword's room, one of the rays shone on Aisha's face, causing her to open her eyes, narrowing them slightly. As she woke up from her sleepiness, she stared at the arms around her waist. She turned her head slightly, trying to not move too much to wake the person hugging her up. The moment she did, her eyes widened as a blush crept on her face.

_'Elsword?! It was Elsword who had his arms around me this whole time?! This is so awkward... Wait, if I'm in his arms sleeping, then this is his room... Did I mumble anything stupid in my sleep?! If Elsword heard me, I'll never live it down... Then again... He may be a heavy sleeper... I should get out of here before he wakes up.'_

Aisha gulped silently, and began to worm her way out of Elsword's arms. However, as soon as she got out of his arms, Elsword's arms found its way back to Aisha's waist and Aisha's head crashed into his hard chest.

"A-Aisha..."

At the sound of her name being called, Aisha blushed as she sighed silently. She looked up at Elsword's face before closing her eyes, leaning back against his chest, trying to make herself a bit more comfortable.

_'Maybe... I'll just enjoy my time sleeping with him for now.. It's not like he'll kiss me or anything. He's not the type of person to take advantage of someone asleep. Or.. At least I think so. Elsword... He... He probably took care of my fever last night.. I'm really thankful for that, and... I guess I'll do something in return for him.'_

Aisha closed her eyes, letting slumber take over once again... WIth Elsword remaining in her thoughts.

_'Elsword... Thank you...'_

* * *

While Aisha and Elsword continue on slumbering, Rena woke up, yawning before smiling brightly. She began to crept out of bed, skipping towards the bathroom, stripping herself of her clothes. The sound of water was turned on, and Rena stepped in with the warm water hitting against her skin.

_'This feels good.. I wonder what I'll have to do today... Maybe train for the battles that'll be taken place a few days later? But then training by myself is so boring. Watching Chung and Eve won't help either.. They always end up disappearing from my sight and then I'll have to be by myself again, thinking of what Chung and Eve usually do when they're alone...Oh! I'll watch over Aisha and Elsword! Eh.. Not a good one either.. I could be bothering them. If I remember correctly, Aisha had a fever yesterday, so... I shouldn't bother her and Elsword will probably start asking me questions of his sister.. I don't even know his sister very well.. More like I've talked and seen her a few years ago, but that's pretty much it...'_

She sighed and banged her head slightly against the wall as the water continues on hitting against her soft skin. She raised her head before rinsing her spring green hair delicately.

"I guess... I'll just go to the library and read a little bit... Or... Actually.. I'll just go outside and take a walk."

* * *

Eve who had been awake for a while, laid in bed, wondering about Chung. Her head was hurting. It was pounding against her head with pain. She looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes, tears rolling down her face.

_'What are these feelings... Ever since that dream.. I've been acting strangely around Chung. Not only that, my body is also reacting merely to his soft, gentle touch. His smile... Everything about him is making me go crazy! I'm not supposed to have any kind of feelings towards him.. I merely wanted him as friends, but.. These reactions of mine are not for a friend.. They're more like.. For a beloved person.. I'm confused.. That dream.. Is it my memory? If it is.. That means.. I've met Chung before. I've been in love with Chung ever since i met him.'_

"Chung..."

Eve snapped her eyes open, crawling out of bed, opening her door. She found herself closing the door to her dorm, and standing in front of Chung's dorm. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated.

_'What if that dream was all created by my imagination..? What if all those stuff were all lies? They were probably just.. Created by my imagination and desire.. Chung never met me when we were young.. But then... Why does it seem so real?'_

Eve lowered her hand, turning away from Chung's dorm, but the door to his dorm was opened and Chung was standing right there, holding her hand. She slowly turned around, staring into his deep cerulean eyes. Chung dragged her into his dorm, and pushed her onto his bed.

"Eve... What's bothering you? If you hesitated in front of my doorstep like that, it obviously means that you want to ask me something important. I'm really worried about you.. So can you tell me the truth and let me help you?"

"Then tell me.. Why is it that my heart always beats faster when I'm around you?! Why do i always react to you when you touch me?! Why can't I look away from your eyes?! Why are you always on my mind?! Why do you always smile at me?! Why do you even hang around me?! Why... Why do i have these confusing feelings for you?!"

Eve had finally snapped, releasing all of her emotions. Emotions that were held within her were released, tears had fallen down her face. Eve... She finally broke down. Chung's eyes widened as he progressed every single word she had spoken.

_'Her heart beats faster around me.. She reacts when i touch her. She can't look away from me.. Her thoughts are always about me.. And.. Her feelings for me...? Is she... In love with me? My feelings were reciprocated in the past.. Is it going to be reciprocated in the present and future..?'_

Chung leaned down on Eve's face, kissing her forehead and the corner of her eyes, kissing her tears. Eve blushed faintly at Chung's bold actions. Before she realized it, Chung's soft lips were pressed against hers with his eyes full of love. His hands grasp hers as he deepened the kiss. Gradually, Eve kissed him back, her hands holding his tightly. Eventually, Chung's tongue touched her lips, asking for entrance. Eve hesitated for a moment before creating an opening for Chung. Their tongues danced around each other, exploring the inside of each other's mouth.

Eventually, they ran out of breath, panting heavily. Chung leaned towards Eve's ears, his hot breath hitting against her neck.

"I love you.. I smile at you because I love you.. I'm always around you because I love you and I want to be together with you every second. Even if you don't remember, I'll always love you.. Eve.. It's not time for you to remember yet.. It's not time for us to be together yet, but soon... We will.. For now.. Just sleep..."

Listening to his words, Eve embraced him tightly, falling back into slumber. Chung smiled softly, and carried Eve to her dorm. He slowly set her down on her bed, pulling the blankets on her.

_'It's not time yet... Eve... Sorry... At least, I told you my feelings, but for now, just think of this as all a dream. Just for now.. Wait for me. This'll be over as soon as we face each other in the battles. We're bound to face each other.. That's why.. During our battle, I'll make sure that you'll remember everything...'_

"Chung.. I love you too..."

Chung smiled and kissed her lips before leaving, feeling happiness, yet at the same time, guilt.

* * *

Outside of the dormitory, Rena breathed in the fresh air, sighing in happiness as she sat on a high branch of a bushy tree. Without her knowledge, Raven was behind a tree, staring at her.

_'Hey... Rena... Did you know that if you let your guard down.. You'll get killed..? If you forget the past, I won't forgive you.. I won't let you forget those events back in the past...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Is it just me or is it that the relationship between Chung and Eve is rushed? It feels like it, well, it's in my opinion.. I feel like this chapter is weird in a way... Since the characters... Especially Chung and Eve.. They act so... Different..? Well, not that it's bad, but... Eh.. I'm confusing myself.. XP

Well, I hope you guys like this chapter despite the weirdness... Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Guest: **_:) I'm glad you like it~ I'll be sure to continue this story until it ends._

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Yes... :D But what's their relationship in this story? ;) The scenes were mushy to me.. XD And.. I spelled cabinet and towel wrong..?! O: I must've have rushed! You shall help me with my horrible spelling mistakes. :D If I make you more addicted, you'll love it more and more and then you'll always remember this story of mine! :D Well.. They need to get together in one place, so that's no big deal. Using their Base against Hamel's evil demons aren't much of a big deal either. I've seen some Base in Hamel in a party, fighting in a dungeon, and they're not dying. High-level characters die in there because they're sometimes unprepared and.. They either don't know/forgot the rules in the dungeons. So, in my opinion, your plot is still amazing~ :D Target is a store in California. XD I was looking at some books in there last time, so i had to mention it. XP_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_One of my favorite authors reviewed my story~ :D I love your story, currently waiting for it to be updated right now~ ^o^ Anyways, those names are reasonable in a way. XD I have plenty to improve on. For example.. My grammar... :p_

**xEvangeline5x: **_Thank you for your humble words~ :) Lol~ You're just like my friend. She always correct my grammar, not that I mind. XD I'll put "I" now. I'll do anything to make sure my readers enjoy the chapter to their liking. :D I don't mind you telling me my grammar mistakes. In fact, if you have time, you can tell me what to fix. I'll fix the "I" eventually... XD And... Hooray for __**Code Nemesis**__! :) _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	8. Chapter 8: Ara's Spotlight

**~Chapter 8: Ara's Spotlight~**

* * *

Finally, one week had gone by, and it's time for the battles to start. The remaining 9 are to battle until the end. The first battle was won by Elsword of the Red Knights. Now, it was time for the second battle to start. Ara stretched her arms and legs. cracking her fingers, smirking as she thrust her spear in front of her.

_'At last, I've made it to final rounds! Fighting against Noah was no fun at all... It was difficult! She kept on teleporting and using Blizzard on me.. As expected of the Ice Princess Noah of Velder, but.. Thanks to my skills, I was able to defeat her, although I didn't have any confidence in defeating her...'_

Ara smiled brightly while people around her stared at her with sunglasses. Eve remained with her poker face, her concentration fully on the battles before Chung hugged her from behind, surprising her. Her memory on a few days ago of her kiss with Chung was.. Distracting, but enjoyable in a way. The memory is still fresh in her mind, remembering Chung's last words.

_'It's not time for us to be together yet, huh... Is it because of Altera and Hamel's war..? Well, I feel more calm and not as impatient with this anymore. If Chung said to wait... If it's not time yet, then, I'll wait until the time is right. Oh.. I just remembered... Altera's emperor, our King is coming to watch my battle, along with my loyal servants, Oberon and Ophelia. They've taken care of me and treated me in their own way despite their orders, staying loyal to me no matter what happens. The KIng... I'm not happy that he came to watch, in fact, I want him to get out of here and never to come back. I'm related to him in a way.. He's more like a sibling to me, but we never got along. He probably just wants to watch Chung, observing his skills..'_

"Eve, if it's about Altera's King coming to the academy, don't worry about it. My father is also coming. It's going to be war if they spot each other, but.. My father promised not to cause any unnecessary trouble, which i highly doubt. So, let's just ignore them, and enjoy the battles."

Chung held her hand, smiling softly at her, his eyes filled with love. He couldn't help, but think of his confession and the kiss they shared. He blushed bright red and began to fidget with nervousness. Eve tilted her head cutely to the side in confusion.

Rena smiled while humming a soft melody, watching Eve and Chung. Without her knowledge, once again, Raven stood behind her, listening to her melody, but his eyes never softened. In fact, his eyes were hard, and cold. Raven clutched the blade beside him, and restrained himself to unsheath his blade.

_'Rena.. In Velder, why did you betray me..?'_

His gaze became more cold, resembling Elsword's usual cold glare. Raven made a soft sound before walking away from Rena. Rena looked back with confusion, wondering if someone or something was standing behind her, glaring at her. Rena pouted slightly before staring back at Eve and Chung, humming her melody once again.

Elsword laid against a wall in a corner, waiting for the announcement. His cold eyes were glued to the floor as Aisha silently crept towards him. Aisha poked his cheek, and grinned.

"Elsword~ Good luck in battles, you better win!"

Elsword stayed silent, raising an eyebrow at her before smirking. He raised his fist in front of her, and bumped her forehead softly. Aisha blushed faintly before smacking his head softly, looking away. Her action was confusing, especially for Elsword. Too confusing for an inexperienced person in love like Elsword. He opened his mouth to ask her the reason for her sudden actions, but he was interrupted by the anouncements.

"Finally, it's time for your battles! First of all, congratulations to Elsword of the Red Knights for winning the first battle. As expected of someone from the Red Knights. Next, we would like to announce the arrival of someone very important. The King of Altera! Please behave yourself in front of him. Last, but not least, Ara Haan of Fahrmann VS Amelia of the Treasure Hunters in the forest region!"

Ara could feel the excitement building up inside her. She stared at Amelia who smiled and waved at her before running off towards the forest region. Ara smirked before speeding off towards the forest region as well.

_'Forest region.. That's not good, since... That's her territory.. It's perfect for her aim her arrows at any moment. However, I must try to beat her!'_

As they reached the forest region, the bell immediately rang, Ara runs up to Amelia, and spun around twice, swinging her spear in a rapid speed. Her eyes glowed for a moment before her spear shone with a orange light, and she thrust her spear forward, causing a force to be visible, hitting Amelia.

"Tiger Claw! Force Spear!"

Ara immediately run up towards Amelia, swinging her spear, thrusting it forward towards Amelia, and soon, black shadows rose from the ground. Amelia was dragged towards her, and Ara caught her spear, slashing Amelia in the stomach.

"Shadow Knot!"

However, that wasn't the case. Amelia recovered from those attacks within moments. She kicked Ara in the legs before launching her in the air as Amelia does a full 360 degree flip, kicking her. Amelia stayed in the air, the wind surrounding her. Her eyes were wild, as she activated "_Enhanced Bowstring_" before a huge arrow was created. She pulled on the arrow before releasing it, the green arrow shot down towards Ara.

"Aero Strafe!"

Ara was flung back against a tree, as Amelia got back down on the ground. Amelia eyed Ara's movements before jumping from tree to tree, high in the air, and shot an attack which reveals to be:

"Aero Tornado!"

Ara's eyes widened as she was sucked into the tornado, getting caught inside its deadly wind blades. As soon as "_Aero Tornado_" wore out, Ara was on the ground. Amelia was about to shoot "_Wind Ward_", but then Ara was gone from her sight.

"Shit. Where did she go?!"

Ara's eyes glowed, growing wild, as she pierced her spear into the ground before thrusting the spear multiple times towards Amelia, causing multiple damage. As soon as she stops thrusting her spear, Ara raised her hand, and a gravitational force was dropped and cuased Amelia to stop her movements for a split second which is enough for Ara to finish the battle in one move.

"Turbulent Wave! Supression!"

Ara thrust her spear once again towards Amelia multiple times, using "_Turbulent Wave_" however as soon the skill ended, Ara thrust her spear forward one more time, creating a powerful blow to Amelia. Her eyes narrowed as she realized that her "_Secret Art: Fierce Tiger Way_" won't be enough to finish Amelia off.

She raised her spear, spun around slashing Amelia in different directions, almost as if she's teleporting. As soon as she's above Amelia, she pierced her spear downwards, and creating a powerful blast.

"Peerlessness Slash!"

At that moment, Amelia was on the ground, her bow was separated from her. Ara smiled and bowed down slightly, before raising her spear, cheering as soon as the bell rung, indicating that the battle was over and Ara Haan of Fahrmann had won.

"Congratulations to Ara Haan of Fahrmann!"

Ara bowed and carried Amelia out of the forest region before going back to her position. The King of Altera watched the battle in boredom, restraining a yawn a few times.

_'Weaklings... These commoners... They're no different from those cowardly weaklings from Hamel.'_

Without of his knowledge, father of Chung Seiker, also known as the King of Hamel was beside him. He couldn't help, but chuckle lowly, watching Ara's battle with interest.

_'These children... The current generation sure are growing up fast and becoming stronger every time i see them. It's interesting to see them sharpen their skills.'_

Eve and Chung could tell that their respective kings from each kingdoms were beside each other, and it was hard to ignore them. Chung held Eve's hand and whispered in her ears before smiling softly.

_'Soon... The time is coming.. Very soon.. The Eve from the past will come back.. No.. I love Eve no matter what. Even if it's the past or the present.. I'll treasure her forever.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Oh my god! It's already midnight and i still haven't updated in time! :( I failed... I'm so sorry! I'll update in 2 days like usual. So, don't worry!

Anyways, Ara's skills were hard to describe... It took me a while, since i was distracted and watching how to describe the skills... XP By the way, i'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed.

Anyways, here are my replies to my awesome reviewers:

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Alright, if you say so.. :D I'm just glad that no one thinks that it's rushed.. I never knew you live in CA. XD And i know which "CA" you're talking about, so no worry :p Yes, Target has a book on flowers and its meanings, well actually.. Its a novel.. XD Well, spelling is easier in a way. I'm sorry for no epic Rena VS Raven scene :P Ara needs to have a spotlight. Thanks for your advice~ :) I'll be sure to keep that in mind! :D Btw, i love your new story!_

**Kat983: **_XD Thanks for reviewing like always~ :D I'm glad you love it_

**Guest: **_Damn! I'm so sorry for distracting you from homework, but i'm glad that you enjoy reading the story~ :) Thanks for reveiwing!_

**Anon: **_Aww, don't cry! *gives you a tissue and a cookie* Here~ I'm just glad you enjoy reading it~ :)_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	9. Chapter 9: Rena's Betrayal

**~Chapter 9: Rena's Betrayal~**

* * *

Ara's spotlight was enough to bring up the excitement and inspirement from the other students. Rena skipped towards Ara and hugged her tightly, shouting out encouraging words at each other. The area was loud and cheerful, except for three people. Elsword, Raven, and the King of Altera.

Elsword had his attention fully on Rena, thinking of the information she might hold of Elsa while clenching his fists. The King of Altera was bored, and the whole reason he came was to watch how Eve and Chung would fight. How they would stand against each other after _that_. He smirked as he thought of Chung's expressions when he made those choices back in the past.

_'Every single thing that brat did, was for Eve. He truly loves Eve, however.. With him as the crowned prince of Hamel, there's no way Eve would go to him. I'll have to rip them apart if necessary. I'll never let them be together. Enemies can't be together anyway.. It's been 4 years since that incident. It's finally time for the seal to come off, but will Eve still have her feelings for Chung Seiker...'_

Chung's father gazed at Eve and how she acted in front of him despite knowing that he was the King of Hamel. He softly smile at Eve as Chung pulled on her cheek gently, grinning.

_'This generation... They're growing up so fast.. Eve and Chung.. Despite Eve being part of Altera, she's willing to stay with Chung. I wouldn't mind having her as my daughter-in-law... Plus, I'd like to see little Chungs' running around in the Kingdom..'_

Raven's gaze towards the cheerful Rena, slowly got colder and colder. He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth. Raven walked towards Rena, holding his blade up. His eyes showed anger, and... Regret.

_'Rena... I regret every single thing that I've done with you in the past. Starting from meeting you for the first time to.. Letting you face my enemies, which resulted in.. Your betrayal.. Rena... Why did you betray me..? Why... We used to be best friends.. Seris even playfully joke around, pretending to be jealous of our friendship. That day, you were there with Alex, talking of the plans of framing me.. You even disguised yourself to kill off our friends... You also planned those traps ahead of us, separating us for a moment, and soon.. Each one of our friends' severed head was thrown to me.. Eventually Seris became one of the victims of this betrayal.. Rena.. Why..?!'_

Raven raised his blade and was about to slash Rena, but Elsword and Eve stopped his blade with their weapons before the blade touched Rena. Chung appeared and hit his hand, dropping the blade. Elsword caught it before it made any kind of sound. Chung and Eve held Raven's arms behind him, making sure he doesn't do anything to Rena.

Rena turned around and sees Raven being held by Chung and Eve, while his blade was in Elsword's hand. Rena opened her mouth to ask them, but then Aisha appeared just in time for them to avoid the question.

"Rena! Can you come with me for a bit? It'll be quick, that's why... So can you come with me now?"

"S-sure.."

Aisha grabbed Rena's hand, dragging her to somewhere else. Without Rena looking, Aisha turned her head around and winked at Elsword. Elsword gave a small smile and a thumbs-up at Aisha, before turning towards Raven with a cold glare.

"Raven... What were you trying to do to Rena?"

Chung and Eve tightened their grip on Raven as he looked up at Elsword. Raven stayed silent, but his eyes weren't silent. His eyes held indescribable emotions. They were screaming. It was clear that Raven and Rena were connected to each other in a way.

"It's none of your business.. What I do to Rena has nothing to do with you guys! That girl.. Even if you try to defend her, she'll backstab you before you know it! She's a traitor! Chung, Eve, Elsword. She's not your friend or related to you in any way. The only thing that connects you guys to her, is this academy. She's just a classmate. Technically a stranger to you. So, even if she dies, it's none of your business!"

Raven glared at them, before struggling to get free. Chung and Eve let go of him, letting him free from their grip, before walking up towards him. Eve slapped him with enough force to send him towwards Chung. Elsword walked next to Chung, and as Raven came to them, they both punched him in the face.

"We may not know anything about her.. Even if she's a traitor.. She must have a reason for her betrayal. Killing an innocent person will only add up the regrets inside you. Eventually, you'll break down. For now, you should try to forgive her."

Chung, Eve, and Elsword walked away, throwing his blade on the ground. Elsword went back to his corner, while Chung and Eve stayed in the front. Raven gritted his teeth, grabbing his blade, sheathing it before standing behind the crowd. His bangs hid his eyes, as he thought of Chung, Eve, and Elsword's words.

_'You all know nothing! I can't forgive someone like Rena.. I can never do so..'_

* * *

"Now, for our next battle! Raven of the Crow Mercenary VS Rena of the Night Savers! Please go to the rocky region."

Raven spun on his heels, running towards the rocky surface of the area. Rena was already sitting on top of a boulder, waving cheerfully at him. Raven narrowed his eyes as Rena smiled brightly. The bell rang, and Raven already ran towards Rena, crossing blades with her. He furiously slashed at her recklessly. Rena had a hard time blocking his attacks. She kicked him in the shin, before counterattacking. Rena slashed Raven thrice, before doing a backflip, kicking in the process.

"Furious Engage!"

Immediately, Rena leaped back into the air, firing torrent of traps towards Raven. As soon as those traps made contact with him, they exploded. Raven tried to sense where Rena was, however, as soon as he realized it, Rena was already attacking. Rena gathered the wind around them, creating a large enough force to use one of the skills that ended her battle against Chloe.

"Gliding Strike! Karma!"

The force of the wind was gathered as the magic circles were created. Soon, the strong gusts of wind rose up and impaled Raven. Raven was flung into the air for a brief moment and Rena was above him. She shot down a giant wind tornado in a sphere shape, dealing heavy damage to Raven. However, at the same, Raven's foot touched the ground just in time for him to do a 360 degree spin in the air while swinging his blade. Rena recieved his slashes and Raven recieved the full damage from the tornado.

"Aero Tornado!"

"Flying Impact!"

An explosion was created, and it was still unclear on who won. Or rather, are Raven and Rena going to continue on fighting until the victor comes out from it... Within the smoke from the explosion, Raven and Rena were each standing on a boulder. Raven's eyes held coldness and anger. Rena, in return, her eyes held regret and guilt, sadness.

_'Rena... What's your reason for your betrayal.. Why did you backstab us..?'_

_'Raven... I'm sorry for my actions. I tried my best to act normal towards you during classes, but when we engage in battle.. I don't think I can keep up with my acting anymore.. I can't hide from you anymore. I want to explain to you, but I can't... I'm sorry for everything... Raven... Seris..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woot! I updated so quickly~ I know, it's a shocking. XD I wanted to write out the chapter, since the idea of Rena betraying Raven in the past suddenly came up to me after i listened to one of _**Fairy Tail**_ and _**Bleach**_'s sad soundtracks in the anime. I don't really know the _**Fairy Tail**_'s sad main soundtrack, but i know _**Bleach**_'s. It's called "**Here to Stay**".

Anyways, i finally found the perfect names for our lovely kings of Altera and Hamel. Since i have no idea of their names... In the game, Eve is the queen of the Nasods, but then she was asleep for thousands of years before getting awakened by Elsword. So, then i just took _**King Nasod**_ as the king of the Altera... However, his name, i have no idea what his name is, and i refuse to take _**King Nasod **_as his name. While, Chung's father... I also don't know his name... So i had to think of words that describes them and use it in another language... Gues which language it is, if you want. XD

Here are my replies to lovely reviewers:

**Guest:** _I'm glad that this story of mine was able to relax you a little~ I hope you'll release more of your stress as you continue reading. Do you mind if i call you.. Hospes? XD It's in Latin for Guest.. XD_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_No problem~ As soon as you update the story, i'll immediately read it~ Yes, Ara's Spotlight. When i wrote the chapter, i suddenly remembered Ara. And Ara didn't even get to talk that much. So i felt bad, and i had to put Ara in the chapter. So, don't worry, you're not the only one who forgot about Ara. Oh, you met Amelia and Lime? Dang.. You're luckier than me. I got bad luck when i ran into __**Code Q-Proto 00**_. _I didn't even stand a chance against her! It all happened in a second, and i died. My friend, she ran into... I think it was either __**Edan **__or __**Valak**__. Well, either way, we all ran into Epic NPC's... And yes, i was trying to be creative. I mean it's a passive, i know that, but... How can you use a passive and make it realistic in a story, being written, not on game? I was stuck completely. And it's __Wind Wall__?! I thought it was __Wind Ward__! I mean, i checked the spelling, and it said __Ward__ instead of __Wall!__ O: And as always, thanks for your encouraging words~_

**Kat983: **_Alright, my queen~ Your chapter is ready, so no need to dominate the world. XD Enjoy this~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	10. Chapter 10: Raven's Hesitation

**~Chapter 10: Raven's Hesitation~**

* * *

Rena closed her eyes and concentrated on her hearing. However, the moment she does, memories of the past swarmed into her head. The moment she opened her eyes again, Raven was charging towards her, crossing blades with her once again. However, eventually, everywhere in her vision was filled with blood. Her hands were covered in dark blood.

Rena's attacks began to become reckless, and there weren't any strategy being thought out. Raven could easily dodge through her attacks without much effort. In fact, he could even deflect her attacks, counterattacking at the same time.

Raven swung his blade forward with as much force he can muster up in a 100 degree. The slash cut through Rena's defense easily, and Rena was knocked down.

"Berserker Blade!"

Raven immediately took the chance and grabbed her by her collar, and threw her up in the air. Raven leaped up and did a 360 degree whirlwind spin while swinging his blade, slashing Rena as many times as he can. As soon as his foot touched the ground, Raven's eyes glowed as he appears above Rena, gathering all the force into his blade, swinging it down towards Rena.

"Shockwave!"

"Rena. Why aren't you attacking with any kind of skill or strategy? If you're holding back because we were former friends, then don't bother to do so. I'm not going to hold back on you, and neither will you. I won't let you go easy on me. Let's settle this once and for all. I'm going to get revenge for all of my friends, no.. _Our_ friends, and... For Seris!"

Raven dashed forward towards Rena in a god-like speed, and unleashed a fury of slashes. Rena's bloody vision soon disappeared, and her reckless attacks were beginning to show some strategy as she gathered the wind around her into her blade, _Erendil_, slashing down, releasing a small sphere of energy and wind.

"Hypersonic Stab!"

"Evoke!"

Both attacks clashed as they were equal in power. However, _Evoke _exploded, sending Raven back. Rena's mind cleared up, and she jumped up into the air, firing two arrows in midair, before firing three arrows towards him. Raven dodged and slashed through the arrows before realizing it was to distract him. Raven was too late to dodge Rena, as she cut through his defense, slashing him in a force strong enough to injure him severely.

"Fatality!"

Rena's eyes widened as she sees blood coming out from the wound she gave Raven, and the fact that his blood was dripping down from her blade. She dropped _Erendil_ and clutched her head as a pain shot through her. Rena screamed out in pain, attracting Raven's attention. Raven was stuck in between worry for his friend and his rage.

_'Should I even care if she's in pain right now? It's normal for me to hate her, loathe her. I shouldn't even worry about her own well-being, she deserves any kind of pain that's thrown to her, but... What is this feeling in my chest that's aching as I watch her screaming because of some kind of pain she's going through..?'_

Rena stopped screaming as she knelt down, panting heavily as the pain inside her head subsided. However, inside of her, she can feel something trying to control her... Also an urge to kill, to see more blood shed. Raven dragged his blade, and held it to Rena's neck, narrowing his eyes. Something in Rena snapped as she sees the blood from Raven's wound, spilling. Rena chuckled lowly before performing a somersault, _Reflective Kick_, kicking Raven's blade away and himself away.

"More... I want to see more blood shed.. Let me enjoy this even more, _Raven_... Don't be all hesitant and weak on me, like your friends."

Raven's blood boiled as Rena's cold words was being progressed. He tightened his grip on and grabbed the blade with his bare hands. The blood dripped down the blade, and his foot created a small crater below as he dashed towards Rena. Rena raised her blade, their swords clashed, but however, Raven put more force into his blade. Soon, Rena gave way, and Raven slashed her, his blade was soon mixed with his blood and her blood. Raven kicked her in the stomach, and slashed her leg twice.

_'I'm not going to hesitate anymore. I'm going to kill you in this battle! In these battles, death is inevitable. So, don't blame me if you die by my blade.'_

"Bloody Accel! Cut Tendon!"

Rena tried to stand on her legs, but with one of them gravely injured, she couldn't stand straight, and in the end, she had to resort to using long distance attacks. She gathered all the wind around her, and the hot air was gathered into her bow. Her eyes held only blood lust as she shot her arrow, and rapidly, the arrow formed into a fiery phoenix. Raven blocked the fiery phoenix, however, he eventually began to feel his body burning.

"Phoenix Strike!"

Rena gathered the wind, surrounding her, summoning multiple spheres towards Raven. Those spheres gave him a surprise as they extend sharp spikes, stabbing into his skin. His blood dripped down, and the rocky surface was soon covered in blood. Rena forced herself to stand straight, dashed towards Raven, ignoring the pain in her leg. She slashed through those spiky spheres, causing them to explode. As soon as they exploded, Raven ignored all of his pain, he used all of his remaining energy to use his remaining skills.

"Call of Ruin!"

Raven pushed himself towards Rena, his body and blade pushed her to a boulder, cracking it into pieces. He leaped into the air, dragging her along, throwing her into the air, before jumping up above her by using her as a stepping stone. Raven swung his blade down as two crescents, dealing damage towards Rena along with a faint howl of an angered wolf. Rena crashed into the rocky surface, creating a large crater.

Rena struggled to push herself up, but however, a flash of silver stopped her from moving any further. Raven's cold eyes glared into her now dark green eyes with blood lust as he held his blade at her neck.

"You won... Why don't you get revenge now, and end it all now...? You can end my life once your blade touches me.. Since you don't want to end it, I'll help you.."

Rena reached her hand out towards his blade, gripping it tightly, causing more blood to be shed. She soon positioned the blade to her heart and pulled on it to end everything. Her existence would be gone.

"_I'm sorry, Raven... For everything, for my betrayal..._"

* * *

_"Raven! Seris! Where are you?!"_

_A young Rena looked around for her most trusted, and beloved best friends. She smiled as she imagined Raven and Seris in wedding outfits. She squealed as her thoughts become a bit more dirty. However, the thought also saddened her in a way._

_'I'm in love with Raven, but he's in love with Seris. Seris is a precious friend of mine, and I don't want her to feel sad.. If they both have feelings for each other, I'll help them in any way. I'll set them up. My happiness is nothing compared to my best friends' happiness.'_

_Rena sighed before her smile brightened. She skipped around the forest, screaming out her friends' names. However, there were faint sounds in front of her, behind huge trees. She jumped up into a tree, and began to eavesdrop on the mysterious people._

_"Now, all we need to do is to kill Seris. Raven would be devastated. And I'm pretty sure that he'll go on a rampage and probably start to rebel. Since framing him wasn't enough, a rebel would sure to end it."_

_"What about that girl, Rena? She's a close friend of Raven.. What do you have in plan for her?"_

_"Oh.. That girl.. She's in love with Raven, but her feelings are not reciprocated. In this case, she would be Raven's best friend. And of course, he would be hurt by her betrayal.. A rebellion from Raven and rage from his friend's betrayal, hurt.. That'll be perfect for Raven. Now.. Let's manipulate Rena of the Night Savers first though."_

_Rena held back her gasp as the two guys walked away, laughing evilly. Rena recognized one of them, and it was one of Raven's close friend.. Alex. Rena jumped down from her hideout, running around the huge forest, looking Raven and Seris. However the moment she did, Alex and his companion knocked her out and everything was in darkness. At that moment, Rena could feel herself splitting into two, her sanity leaving her._

* * *

_"I'll take care of Raven's friends..."_

_"Alright then Rena... What if you kill Seris? It'll make you even more of a traitor to him.."_

_"I... I won't hurt Seris. I'll kill the others, but I won't harm Seris."_

_"Very well..."_

_Rena covered her face, however, her eyes were recognizable. Rena used her skills, trapping them in one area, splitting Raven's friends. His friends were shocked as they recognized Rena's features. She slaughtered them with a sadistic look on her face. Each one of them had their head and limbs severed. Blood was shed, and that was when her blood lust increased and the moment where she was no longer the Rena they knew. Rena the traitor.._

_"I'm sorry... Raven.. Seris... I was a traitor all this time.."_

* * *

Her memories flashed before her, tears falling down her face. She waited for the moment where her existence would cease to exist, however, it never came. Raven held back the blade, forcing it to miss her completely, and pierced the ground next to her neck.

"Rena... Tell me.. What exactly happened to you? Why did you betray me?! I... I don't want to hurt you any further.. Just.. Please.. Tell the truth.."

Raven's tears fell on her face as she caressed his cheeks, sobbing softly as she nodded her head. She placed her forehead on his, as they began to calm down.

"I'll tell you then.. The memories I've had starting from back then... What really happened."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Almost midnight, but it's worth it~ :D I was like stuck on how Rena betrayed him, but then.. Rena is not that kind of person, so i decided to add another twist. XD

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_I'm glad you love the moment between them~ :) You have a GA, then check the spelling for me. XD I can't trust the words of the internet, and i doubt there would be any topics on GA's skills. Unless there is one, but i never saw it in the forums. And running into Epic NPC's would mean total defeat. It's amazing how some people defeated them.. Well, that's better than Proto in a way. I was technically dying by the time she uses her skills on me. Enhanced Bowstring is to increase the damage of normal arrows... I think. If you can imagine the battle scene, that means you have a great imagination. XD Also, you technicallyread my mind! O: Fairy Tail OST's are amazing... I should listen to it more. :D_

**Hospes: **_Lol~ I'm not sure if it's cute or not, but make sure to react to this name, because sometimes when there are other guests, it'll be hard to tell which one is which. XD_

**Kat983: **_Rofl! Alright, my queen. This chapter is finally ready for you to read~ :) Lol~ Star-shaped eyes.. O: Black Star?! XD My queen, don't destroy the world or dominate it yet. :D_

**Miss Panda: **_Aww, you don't like Rena..? Well, it's fine, but don't hate on her too much. XD I'm glad you enjoyed Chung x Eve, despite liking Raven x Eve. :)_

**jamellee10: **_Oh she is? O: I never knew that... O: Are you sure? I hope you're not mistaking her for Chloe, but then again.. Maybe not.. It's just.. I never knew! O: Shocking!_

**Tammie Zhu: **_It's Chung x Eve, but i want other readers to enjoy reading other pairings. Plus, it'll be more fun with all of the El gang together~ I'm not sure if it's the best, because i've read ones that are way better than mine~ ^o^_

**xEvangeline5x: **_XD Don't worry. Rena betrayed him, but at the same time, not really~ :P And... I don't like JB, no offense to any of his fangirls. And yes, i have more plot twist coming up! :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Well, don't slip off your seat, because the next chapter is ready for you to read~ :)_

**Icebella: **_Lol, it's ready now! No need to wait any longer~ ^o^_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	11. Chapter 11: Recovering Memories

**~Chapter 11: Recovering Memories~**

* * *

As there were a few more minutes to Raven and Rena's battle, Rena leaned in towards Raven and whispered to Raven: "_Raven.. After these battles, I'll tell you everything. I don't want anyone else to hear. After all, this is our business. I don't think we should drag any people in. It's our private matter, so can I tell you after these battles?_"

Raven nodded his head as he looked away. Embarrassed that he actually shed tears, which was perfectly normal. Who said men can't cry. Even if Raven is strong, that doesn't mean he can't shed tears. Rena wiped his tears away before Raven carried her. He looked at her leg injury, feeling his chest pounding in guilt, avoiding the injury the best he can.

"Raven of the Crow Mercenary of the Third Battle!"

Chung grabbed his _Destroyer_ and gear, getting ready for the next battle. Eve opened her eyes, and her golden eyes shone brightly. Moby and Remy began to float around Chung, playfully bumping into him. Chung chuckled softly before petting them. Raven came out from the rocky region, carrying Rena in his arms, while their weapons are at his waist.

Elsword stared at them before a gentle expression was shown on his face.

_'Looks like Raven solved whatever problem he had with Rena. That's.. A good thing.. Lets just hope that their differences would be settled and nothing else would happen...Now that I think about it, Raven could have known Elsa as well.. If they do, then.. Elsa could be found. Her location...'_

He reached for his sword, standing up with a determined look on his face. Ara stretched her arms and legs, thrusting her spear forward, smiling brightly and with confidence in her skills. Proto's armor shone and an aura of confidence surrounded her. Valak ignored the crowd and merely focused on the awaiting announcement.

* * *

"Now, it's finally time for our fourth battle! A battle between two kingdoms!"

_'Two kingdoms... Altera and Hamel... So obvious..'_

_'As I thought.. There's no way to avoid this. However, it's a good thing that... The seal is coming off. Eve... I'll make sure you recover every single memory, and you can finally live without worrying of forgetting something. This time, I'll protect you.'_

"Eve of Altera VS Chung Seiker of Hamel! Please go to the wetland region."

Eve and Chung's eyes met before nodding at each other. They silently agreed as they relocate to the wetland region, in other words, a swamp. The moment Eve and Chung was at the swamp, Chung loaded his _Destroyer _and Eve raised her hand.

The bell was soon set off, and Eve had an aura around her that was red which was _Amplify_, increasing her damage as she dashed towards Chung. She threw Moby and Remy thrice towards Chung before charging an electron in her palms before firing the laser straight towards him, lifting him in the air. Chung pulled on his helmet, and armored wings appeared on his back. Chung slammed his _Destroyer_ onto the ground, creating a crater and a blast that sent Eve into the water.

Eve gathered all of the force around her, and waited for Chung. Chung leaped into the air, before rocketing forward toward Eve, and slammed onto the ground, hard enough to create a small earthquake. However, Eve dodged the attack and unleashed the force she held in. A bright light blinded Chung for a moment as he shielded his eyes from the light.

"Gigantic Impact!"

"Photon Flare!"

Eve took that chance to deal great damage to Chung. She dashed towards Chung, thrusting spear after spear before running behind him, leaving a trail of electronic pulses, pulling Chung along with her. Eve gathered the energy inside her, creating a force field in front of her, firing the large amount of energy towards Chung.

"Giga Stream!"

At that moment, her actions were frozen for just a moment before Eve started activate _Thousand Star_. As Eve continued on dealing damage to Chung, Chung's vision recovered and calls forth his shoulder guards, pushing Eve back before a small shield surrounded her.

"Wonder Wall!"

Chung took the chance and decided to fire 5 homing missiles. The fire missiles were aimed towards Eve and Eve was flung back into the water, before her mind was beginning to flood with various visual images.

"Dread Chase!"

* * *

_"Chung, doesn't your hair get in the way while you train?"_

_"Of course it does, but I don't really mind that much. It's not like I can't see or anything. My hair does sometimes get in the way, but it's fine."_

_Chung was laying on Eve's lap, smiling at her while she stared into his eyes before his long hair. His cream-colored hair was spiky, which made his signature hair with tints of dark brown, resembling 'Pikachu' more noticeable. Below the spiky hair, there was a long tail that's sometimes in the way._

_"Hmm... Chung, sit up."_

_"Eh? Why? I'm currently comfortable in this position. Plus, I'm not doing anything to you. I'm just lying on your lap, relaxing in the cool breeze..."_

_"Just sit up. You can relax after you sit up. I want to try something."_

_Slowly, Chung sat up, his back facing hers. Eve removed a cerulean colored ribbon from her long silky silvery hair, and began tying the ribbon on Chung's piece of hair. Chung began to feel uneasy, fearing that Eve will do something to him that will make him look a bit more feminine, which is not helping._

_"No, you're not going to look any more feminine than you are right now. You do have a... Baby face and have a few feminine traits, but once you grow up, I'm sure you'll stop looking feminine.. Hopefully.."_

_Eve tightened the knot, and smiled at Chung as soon as he turned around, facing her while his hand touched his hair._

_"I think that ribbon will keep your hair out of the way."_

_"Yeah... I'll treasure it forever."_

* * *

Eve snapped out of the mysterious visions flashing before her. She recovered, and raised her hand, pointing at Chung. A green aura surrounded her, _Induction_, her range increased, and her lasers became more smaller and faster. As she fired her lasers, _Thousand Star_ had also helped to inflict more damage onto Chung.

"Particle Ray!"

Eve's eyes glowed for a moment as electron wings grew on her back, increasing her damage and adding more to her air boost. She immediately generated a rotating electron triangle, locking Chung in one place before pushing him back.

"Sweep Rolling!"

"Dread Chase!"

Chung broke free from _Sweep Rolling_ and fired five homing missiles towards Eve. Eve attempted to dodge the missiles, however, she managed to evade one, but the remaining had already caught her. Chung puts a grenade into his _Destroyer_ before firing missiles from both sides of his _Destroyer_. Eve leaped into the air with Moby and Remy by her side, staying in the air for a moment, timing Chung's missiles, before jumping in front of him. She created a black hole, Chung was at the black hole's mercy, exploding, dealing great damage to him. However, without Eve noticing, below her feet was two grenades, exploding. Soon, the remaining two grenades were behind her, and exploded immediately.

"Generate Black Hole!"

"Big Bang Stream!"

Chung slowly stood up, loading more ammo into his _Destroyer_, while Eve charged up with Moby and Remy beside her, ready to act. They ran towards each other, each about to use a skill of their own.

"Detonation!"

"Illusion Stinger!"

Series of powerful blasts from Chung's _Destroyer_ aimed towards Eve against Moby and Remy's transformed twin pronged spears of destruction, piercing Chung, leaving behind a trail of electronic pulses.

* * *

_"Eve!"_

_Chung's soft, yet strong voice called out to Eve as she turned around, facing him directly. Eve tilted her head to the side cutely as Chung caressed her face, grinning. His hand slowly trailed down from her cheek to her neck. Slowly, his hand went further, traveling down to her collarbone and chest. Eve blushed bright red, and slapped Chung who had expected such reaction from her._

_"Chung! I never knew you were such a pervert despite at a young age!"_

_"Eve, calm down. I want to give you something, but I wanted to make sure that it fits you perfectly. It'll also still fit you even after many years with your change in physical appearance."_

_Chung reached inside his pocket, and a delicate white choker with black and cerulean outlining it. A thin chain was hanging, and a diamond shape El-Energy crystal attached to it. Chung tied it around Eve's neck, and hugged her tightly._

_"It really fits you!"_

_"T-thanks... Chung..."_

_"You're welcome, Eve."_

_Eve blushed before boldly leaning in towards Chung, kissing his cheek before smiling._

* * *

Eve and Chung were each standing from both sides of the swamp, The water reached to their ankles, and they were staring into each other's eyes. Chung took a deep breath as he remembered what to do.

_'As long as I keep on attacking, not going easy on her, the seal will come off quicker. Not only that, her memories will also flood her mind. Eve.. Earlier, she hesitated in her attack, before attacking. That was a sign.. She's starting to remember. It could be fragments, but she's still remembering them. Eve... Wait for me.. I'll unseal your memories.. I'll protect you..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D I was watching Eve and Chung's skills before describing them, so it took a while, but hey.. I updated! :) Right now, I just want to read _**Rurouri Kenshin**_ and finish it before going back to _**Love Berrish **_and _**Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic**_.

I need to make an Eve character soon for _**Code Electra**_. Good thing, I have another Chung that's still at his Base Job, but his level is a bit low, but enough for a Job Change for _**Shelling Guardian**_.

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers:

**Hospes: **_Lol~ Yes, I'm glad that it's worth your time waiting for the chapter! :) Rena and Raven's story is to be continued until after all the battles between these students. I'll be sure to continue the story, and update it frequently. _

**Kat983: **_My queen, please calm yourself down. :3 The next chapter is finally ready for you to read and enjoy. XD I'll be your personal author. Even if you're evil, I'll still be with you. I'll become evil for you. XP A lyric from Vocaloid: Kagamine Len: Servant of Evil_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Hmm, maybe or maybe not~ ;) Like i said, it's going to be a huge twist in their past. It's going to be more suspenseful between them. :3 And... You finally noticed my nasty habit of switching from past to present? XD I've had that habit ever since... 4th grade. Well, your friend must have not seen strong warriers showing tears. XD I mean, Nastu Dragneel from __**Fairy Tail**__, showed tears. Monkey D. Luffy from __**One Piece**__ showed tears of sadness when his sworn brother Gol D. Ace died. Well, those are just examples, I have more, but I'm not going to state all of them. XD Well, you have a mind that can imagine. Everyone has a slow reaction, so no big deal. Technically, yes, i used the idea of the sword at throat, if you don't mind. o; Rena explaining everything will come later. You're always reliable~ :) I'll always update for you and everyone to read! :D Being dramatic is not always a bad thing. XD_

**Icebella: **_You're welcome! :) I don't want to make my readers wait forever for me, so of course I'll have to update frequently. Thanks for your compliments! _

**The-Great-Me-sama: **_Yes, poor Rena.. Eventually, her relationship with Raven will be repaired and Rena will begin to feel happiness once again, smiling freely~_

**xX Sybella Xx: **_Well, I wanted to give Raven a reason to hate Rena for a while, before falling for her slowly. Falling for being Rena, not as a replacement for Seris. No need to beg me for more, because I'll be updating more as frequently as possible. :D Btw, when i read your review, I almost thought that you would strangle me for a moment. XD_

**Seraphic Nightmare: **_Nah, this story of mine can't even be compared to __**ShiraCirca**__'s __**The Breathless World**__. Her story is like.. God. XD I'm glad you enjoyed the story and even took the time to review~ :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

**~Chapter 12: Decisions~**

* * *

_"Chung! I want to go visit Hamel, your home."_

_"What?! Eve, you do realize that you're part of the royal monarch in Altera. It's amazing enough that we both get to spend time together secretly."_

_Chung was shocked that Eve wanted to take a trip to Hamel, his home. Hamel and Altera have been enemies for centuries. The fact that Eve and him are best friends is a miracle. Not only that, if she visited Hamel, there'll be a possibility that she'll get executed right on the spot if someone suspects her from Altera of the royal monarch._

_Eve smiled at him and snuggled against him, blowing in his sensitive ears. Chung blushed and looked away, already losing against her. Eve grinned as soon as Chung looked away. She made a victory sign while Chung began to prepare for a carriage._

_As they rode the carriage, Chung gave her a cloak to cover her appearance, which Eve is fine with, as long as she can visit Hamel. It took half an hour to get to Hamel. Eve jumped out of the carriage, dragging Chung along with her. She stared at Hamel in amazement._

_Water was flowing from every direction. The city was elegant and bright. Eve smiled as she held onto Chung's hand, excitement filling her. Chung sighed as he began to be Eve's guide, telling her everything he knows of Hamel. As they walked by each person, they all bowed down to Chung and began to say how he's growing up so fast. Chung blushed, dragging Eve to the palace before hesitating._

_'Well... It wouldn't hurt if she enters my room for a moment... Plus, it's not like Father is in the palace. Most likely, he's too busy with the economy.'_

_"Welcome back, Prince."_

_"Prince?"_

_Eve looked at Chung with a confused look before Chung told the servants to go back to their jobs, leaving him alone with his guest. Chung took her hand, pulling her slightly, telling her that they're going to his room. Eve was excited, while Chung is a bit nervous, since no girl around his age has ever entered his room. The moment he opened the door to his room, Eve ran in and spun around. Chung's room wasn't messy, in fact, it was neat and organized. His Destroyer and Freiturnier was at a corner, next to a table with various equipment._

_Eve looked around, and realized there was a balcony. She opened the doors to the balcony and stood outside, staring at the beautiful view of Hamel. Chung covered half of his face with hand, blushing like a tomato when staring at Eve's cheerful face._

_"Chung!"_

_Chung looked up, and Eve was in front of him, hugging him tightly. She snuggled against his neck, before he returned her embrace. Soon, they crashed against his bed. Eve was below Chung, her arms hanging loosely from his neck, smiling._

_"Chung, one day... I'm going to marry you, and live together with you forever!"_

* * *

Eve's face flushed as one image flashed before her. Chung began to get his hopes up as he sees her flushed face. His grip on the _Destroyer _tightened as he reloaded it with more grenades.

"Chaos Cannon!"

From both sides of his _Destroyer_, Chung fired continuously. Eve dodged one after another, staying in midair as long as she can with _Energetic Heart_. Eventually, Chung stopped firing, and Eve's _Energetic Heart_ had worn out. Eve didn't realize the five missiles coming her way as she landed.

"Dread Chase!"

"Energy Needles!

Several electric spears appeared around her, Eve raised her hands and fired lasers. The attacks clashed and an explosion was created. Without Eve's knowledge, Chung was behind Eve, and his _Destroyer_ was slammed against Eve's body, creating a small mark on her body. Chung rushed towards her, leaping into the air before rocketing towards her, slamming into the ground, creating a huge crater and a small earthquake.

"Mark of Commander. Gigantic Impact!"

Eve covered her side with an arm, before getting hit by missiles falling from the sky. Chung charged towards Eve who had realized what he's going to do. Eve immediately jumped up, swinging Moby and Remy around her, hitting Chung. She jumped back, and fired a electric spear, piercing Chung.

"Taser Pilum!"

_'Chung.. If you're going to get near me, then I'll stop you from doing so, using any means possible. Mark of Commander.. As long as you land a hit on me, then missiles will appear and target me. Then.. I won't let you land a hit. Instead, I'll do more damage to you.. I won't lose. I won't give up so easily.. I.. I won't go easy on you!'_

"Giga Stream!"

Drawing a large amount of energy inside her, creating a huge force-field in front of her, Eve fired the large amount of energy towards Chung. Chung was pushed back as Eve silently sneaked up to him with _Cloaking_ on herself. For those seconds of being invisible to the eye, Eve created a plasma dummy in front of Chung who made contact with it, exploded, dealing damage to him. With _Photon Flash_, Eve remained invisible to the eye once again, before dealing more damage to Chung with a certain black hole.

"Generate Black Hole!"

Chung was immediately pulled into the black hole, the damage he took were added, and he was knocked away as soon as the black hole ended its attack. Eve took no hesitation as she raised her hands, concentrating the energy from within to her fingertips, firing the stream of energy towards Chung continuously with the green aura around her, _Induction_.

"Particle Ray!"

"Wonder Wall!"

The damage from _Inducted Particle Ray_ lessened as Chung regained his composure. Chung rushed forward in a flash, firing a powerful missile towards Eve. She blocked it before Chung appeared and slammed his _Destroyer _down. He repeatedly slammed his _Destroyer_ down and creating blasts with the ammo. At the same time, missiles targeted Eve because of the mark on Eve created by Chung.

"Lunatic Blow!"

* * *

_A sword was pierced into Eve's fragile body. Moby and Remy were knocked away from her. Her blood was splattered everywhere. Chung's eyes widened as they showed shock and worry before those feelings turned into pure rage. Chung stood up and kicked the mysterious man in the face before grabbing his Destroyer. He put on his helmet, a light blue aura surrounded him as he began to attack the man in fury._

_Words weren't enough to describe Chung's rage as he pummels the man into the ground. The guy's blood was splattered onto Chung's face and the surroundings. Eve woke up and ignored the pain from the wound, ignoring the blood pouring out of the wound. The only thing she was worried about was... Chung._

_"Chung. That's enough.."_

_Eve wrapped her arms around Chung, stopping him from doing anymore damage to the man. Chung's helmet rolled off his head, as Chung dropped his weapon, hugging Eve. He held back his tears, hiding his face against her shoulder and neck._

_Eve's blood began to stain Chung's clothes as they continue to embrace each other. Eve eventually pulled back from the embrace and kissed Chung's lips softly before smiling faintly. Chung held her hand to his face, caressing it as Eve lost consciousness._

_"Eve!"_

* * *

Eve wondered what happened after that image. She began to feel nostalgic as her battle with Chung continued. Chung continued on trying his best to not go easy on her, however, the memory of Eve near death was holding him back. Chung shook his head, trying to erase the memory from his thoughts, as he began to attack once again, deciding to end the battle.

"Detonation!"

"Particle Ray!"

Series of powerful cannon shots from Chung against streams of particles of concentrated energy from Eve. Both attacks clashed, cancelling the damage together. Chung knocked Eve into a corner and a swamp, creating a force field at the same time, gaining more defense for temporarily, _Tactical Field_.

The force field dealed damage to Eve, however, she ignored the pain as she began to summon her special gear, _Thousand Star_ along with _Energetic Heart_. Eve and Chung used up their remaining strength, putting everything into their last attack. Eve's large stream of concentrated energy from within VS Chung's five powerful homing missiles.

"Dread Chase!"

"Giga Stream!"

* * *

_"Eve!"_

_Chung carried Eve in his arms, waking Moby and Remy up. Chung went on ahead to Altera while Moby and Remy tried their best to carry Chung's heavy Destroyer. Chung rushed in the forest, ignoring everything, concentrating on Eve. He ran past many villagers of Altera with Moby and Remy following. He sneaked into the Altera palace, finding her room. He slammed opened the doors and laid her gently on the mattress as he began to search for bandages and medicine._

_Moby and Remy set Chung's stuff down as they carried the medical aid to Chung who was not thinking clearly. Chung hesitated before stripping Eve's clothes, trying to stop the bleeding from her wound._

_The bleeding stopped, her heart beat was faint. Chung sighed in relief as he put on a new set of clothes on Eve before covering his eyes with his hair. At that moment, Eve's breathing suddenly became heavy, slowly becoming hard to breathe._

_Chung noticed and frantically checked her wounds once again. And at that moment, his heart stopped for a moment as there was a sign of poison in her wounds. Chung clenched his fist with an air of despair. Suddenly, the King of Altera came inside the room with a low chuckle._

_"Would you like to make a deal with me to save her life?"_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Cliffhanger..? XD Don't worry, it'll end... Soon. Anyways, I'm playing a game right now. So I can't write the chapter immediately, but I'll start tomorrow.

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers:

**Kat983: **_Rofl! XD Rin and Len Kagamine are the best! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it. :) Aww.. I wanted to read more of your story.. XP I'll make a new series for your highness to read if this one ends. XD And make sure to keep up in your studies! I wouldn't want you failing!_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Nope, my story can never be compared to __**The Breathless World**__. You have a __**Code Electra**__, i know because i've been reading your story :D I'm currently waiting for you :3 _

**Hospes: **_Yes... It's hard for me to decide who's going to win. I love both of them so much.. XP Eve will get her memory back, very soon~ :D Also, I'm glad you're in love with this story!_

**Icebella: **_A manga.. I wish. It's like a miracle if that ever happened. XD Your compliments are making me blush. o~o My story isn't that good... The battle scenes aren't good. Only the pairings are good. XD_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_No offense taken. In fact, I'm grateful to you! I just fixed the earlier chapter, and i'm glad that you told me! :) It's amazing that i spelled a simple word wrong... XD I hope you can continue on pointing out my mistakes so that i can fix them~ Chung's goal is working, and we finally get to see what deal he made with the Altera King to save Eve's life~ In the next chapter.. O: You're reading it in class?! Don't risk your grades. XP I'm just happy that you get to read and enjoy it. :)_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Of course they are! :D Rena x Raven! Woot! However, Eve x Chung will always be the best in my heart~ :) I'm glad you enjoyed the story._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	13. Chapter 13: Beginning

**~Chapter 13: Beginning~**

* * *

_"A deal... With the Altera King? How should I know if you won't trick me?"_

_"Oh? You don't trust me? I'm Ignotum, the Altera King and Eve's brother. This is about Eve's life on the line. You'll have to trust me, or is it because you're from Hamel, and you won't trust someone like me from Altera's royal family..? If that's the reason, then why do you trust Eve? Hmm.. I wonder what your reason is for not trusting me.."_

_Ignotum smirked darkly and folded his arms, staring into Chung's cerulean eyes. Chung looked away from the king, and stared at Eve. Chung held onto Eve's hand tightly before taking a look at Eve's wounds with the poison spreading. _

_'What should I do..? Eve's wounds stopped bleeding, but now, there's poison spreading all over her body. The Altera King can probably save her, but he's making a deal.. That means there's got to be a cost for saving Eve. If.. Eve can be saved.. Then.. I'll do whatever he wants. I'll trade my life for Eve's..'_

_"What exactly do you want?"_

_"Nothing. I just want to make a deal with you to save her. Your relationship is forbidden. You're enemies, yet you guys still hang out. I'm not stupid. All this time, I've known about your relationship, but I did nothing. I wanted to observe your emotions, your actions.. It was amusing. There are times where I couldn't see you guys. Like that time in Hamel."_

_"Stop dragging this conversation any further! What do you want from me?!"_

_"Very well.. I'll save her life in return for.. Her memories with you, her feelings for you... Your existence will disappear from Eve. She will not have any memories of Chung Seiker. Of course, this would be temporarily. They'll be sealed for 4 years. Right now, you're around.. 12. So after 4 years, you'll be 16, and that's when you can break the seal.. However, the seal requires the person to be damaged severely. That means.. You will have to face Eve in a battle, and do as much damage as you can, do it until she seems half dead."_

_"What if... What if I go easy on her?"_

_"Your memories will be regained, but her feelings won't. Her feelings for you would be dead. Nothing will be able to revive it."_

_"... I... I don't want my existence to be erased.. From Eve, but.. If her life is on the line, I don't care about my happiness. You have yourself a deal! Hurry up and save her!"_

_Ignotum smirked and nodded his head as he walked up towards Eve. He raised his hand and pressed his hand against her flat stomach, and pressed pressure onto it. Eve felt indescribable pain from within her body as she woken up from darkness. Chung rushed to her side, and held her hand. Ignotum pressed even more pressure into Eve, causing even more pain to Eve, making her scream. Chung glared at Ignotum who merely ignored the glare._

_Ignotum finally stopped putting in more pressure as blood came out once again, however the blood was pitch black. Chung's eyes widened as more black blood spilled out from the wounds. Ignotum suddenly slammed his palm against the wound with a dark green light, and Eve spit out black blood._

_Soon, the blood slowly turned back to bright red. Ignotum released his hand and pressed two fingers against Eve's forehead with the dark green light. Ignotum smirked at Chung before leaving the room. Chung looked around the room and blood was everywhere on the floor. Eve's eyes opened as she stared at Chung._

_"Chung... Am i.. Really going to forget you?"_

_"You heard..?"_

_"Yeah... I.. I don't want to forget you.. I don't want your existence to be erased from my mind. Chung.. You're my... Childhood friend, best friend, and my beloved.."_

_"Eve.. You'll forget me for only a few years. Time goes by fast without you knowing.. That's why.. Don't worry. I'll bear with you forgetting me for a few years. Until then, wait for me. I'll recover your memories. Wait for me.. Okay?"_

_"Okay.. I'll wait for you.. Chung.."_

_Eve's eyes closed once again, Chung kissed her lips softly before taking a cloth and cleaned the blood off the floor. Chung put Eve down on the floor softly before changing the covers. As soon as everything was spotless, no sign of blood, Chung laid Eve back onto the bed. He smiled softly at her, caressing her cheek before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He waved at Moby and Remy before grabbing his Destroyer and helmet._

_"I love you.. Eve."_

* * *

Eve's head was pounding with pain, however, she didn't care about the pain. All she cared about was Chung right now.

_'Those.. Were my memories.. With Chung. Chung.. He's been holding in all of the pain he had. The sadness.. His existence was erased from me, but.. He ignored that fact and still stand beside me. I'm sorry Chung... You always protect me. You told me to wait, but.. In fact, I'm the one who made you wait. This time.. I'll protect you. I won't make you wait for me anymore!'_

* * *

_"Hey! Who are you? Why are you in Altera?"_

_"Eh? This is Altera...? I'm in Altera?!"_

_Cerulean eyes widened as Chung backed away from the young girl in front of him. Eve's golden eyes glowed for a moment before grabbing Chung's hand. Chung struggled getting away from Eve. Eve pushed Chung down and laid on top while holding his right hand. Eve ripped a piece of her clothes, and begin to bandage Chung's hand which was bleeding._

_Chung stopped struggling as he realized Eve's intention. Eve smiled at Chung before getting off him and held out a hand towards him. Chung stared at her hand before reaching out for it._

_"I'm Eve from Altera's royal family, you?"_

_"I'm Chung.. Chung S- Ah.. Just Chung."_

_"Chung S? Seiker? Chung Seiker from Hamel? Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends, even if our home are at war with each other."_

_Eve smiled at Chung who returned the smile. At that day, Eve from Altera and Chung Seiker from Hamel met for the first time. A destined meeting._

* * *

Eve was knocked into multiple trees, going through each trees before slamming hard against another one. Chung was flung into the swamp after going through some painful experiences with colliding into some trees. Eve struggled to stand up, however, her legs wouldn't move. Chung reached out for his _Destroyer_, but it was impossible as his body ached with pain. The bell rang, and the battle ended in a tie.

Elsword and Raven ran into the swamp, looking for Chung and Eve. As soon as they found them, Elsword carried Eve and Chung while Moby and Remy floated alongside. Raven tried to carry the _Destroyer_, however Raven barely lifted it up. He began to wonder how Chung was able to swing it or rather carry it alone.

Chung's eyes snapped open as he felt Elsword's touch. He pushed Elsword away as he tried to stand on his own. In an attempt to give Chung a shoulder to lean on, Elsword moved closer to Chung, however Chung ignored him and reached out for Eve.

"Eve.. I'll carry Eve. I'm fine.. I can walk on my own. Thanks for your help, Elsword, Raven.."

Chung took Eve from Elsword and carried her, walking forward. Elsword sighed deeply as he helped Raven with the heavy _Destroyer_. Moby and Remy floated alongside Chung, checking if Chung will faint any minute.

"Chung... I made you wait for me.. During all these 4 years."

Eve's golden eyes were opened, staring into Chung's cerulean eyes with a soft smile on her face. She raised a hand, caressing her beloved's cheek. Chung smiled back, whispering sweet words in Eve's ear. CHung was happy that Eve remembered him, believing that everything will be fine from now on, however that was just the beginning.

* * *

"Our fourth battle ended in a tie! That's too bad. Looks like for now they'll be tied. Since its a tie, Eve of Altera and Chung Seiker of Hamel will not move on to the finals. Our next battle will be between Code: Q-Proto 00 of Altera VS Pain Valak of Velder! Please go to the desert region."

In the desert region, Proto and Valak battled it out. _Weapon Break _managed to reduce Proto's drones' attack. Proto made a small sound as she spun on her heels, knocking her drones to Valak. Proto jumped into the air above Valak with dozens of spears around her before piercing Valak from the sky.

"Spear Field!"

Proto's feet dodged the ground and she disappeared from Valak's sight. Unlike Eve's _cloaking_, Proto can extend hers by 1.5 seconds, and that was enough to deal a great amount of damage to Valak. Proto summoned a giant drill, burrowing into Valak. Soon a large black hole appeared, sucking Valak in. Valak was knocked into the sandy surface before standing up once again.

"Junk Break! Generate Black Hole!"

Valak kneeled down, before jumping into the air, summoning series of black javelins, crashing down on Proto, exploding. Proto was thrown into the air and Valak screamed out with all his might. His voice rung in Proto's ears as she crashed into the ground.

"Valkyrie's Javelin. Roar."

Proto pushed her body up, and flipping into the air. She stood there, breathing heavily as Valak does the same. Valak summoned a nuclear missile in front of him, exploding and obliterating everything in sight. However, Proto wasn't at where the nuclear missile was. Valak looked for Proto with uneven breath.

"Nuclear."

Proto soon appeared and knocked her drones into him. Proto summoned a gigantic drill, burrowing into Valak's body, dealing heavy damage to him. Valak was lifted into the air before descending. Proto used that time to finish him off in one move.

"Junk Break. Generate Black Hole!"

The black hole sucked Valak in, dealing severe damage to Valak. Valak tried to stand up, however Proto knocked him out, being the victor to the fifth battle. The bell rung as soon as Valak was on the ground, knocked out.

"Congratulations to Code: Q-Proto 00 of Altera!"

Ara smiled, holding her spear confidently as usual. Elsword made a small soft as he look forward with a cold face, tightening his grip on his blade. Raven sighed deeply, can't wait for the battles to end and for Rena to tell him the truth. Proto merely ignored everything, and waited for the next announcements, staying apathetic. Chung and Eve had their injuries bandaged up, and now, they're in a silent agreement with everything. Aisha and Rena were talking about the couple with bright smiles.

Chung's father, the Hamel King, Curator smiled at the sight of Chung and Eve. While Altera's king, Ignotum glared at the couple, realizing that Eve still retains her feelings for Chung. He scoffed slightly and his amusement went right back to boredom. Rena took a glance at Ignotum and secretly cursed at him before making heart shaped signs at Chung and Eve.

_'If you don't support Chung and Eve.. Then don't bother them. They're destined to be together to stop Altera and Hamel's war. Their meeting is already decided. Even if you do everything to tear them apart, they'll still be together.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I know.. This chapter sucks. Especially the battle between **Code: Q-Proto 00** and **Lord of Pain Valak**. Also the deal the Altera King made was also horrible. Blame my lack of imagination and creativity... XP

Also... Our Kings' names came from Latin~ I'm currently taking Latin classes, but i suck at Latin. So, i had to google things up.

**Curator: **Guardian.

**Ignotum:** Unknown.

Here are my replies to my lovely reviwers:

**Kat983: **_O: Are you trying to bribe me? Your highness, I know that you're in love with this story, so please... Calm down XD I have this chapter ready for you to read and enjoy. This story will have to end one day, but however.. It will continue on in your heart~ :)_

**Hospes: **_Hmm.. Good question. I don't know where i got the idea from. XD I probably got it from listening to __**Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin and Len**__. :D They act a bit maturely because they're from royalty, so they have to learn manner and everything. Eve being light-hearted serves as a light for Chung if he's ever lost. So, here i am with the new chapter~ It might suck though... XD_

**Icebella: **_Yeah... It'll be a miracle if this story of mine ever became a manga. A person with awesome manga art skills will be great. XD Well, your compliments are flattering me. XD I'm glad that it's one of your favorite stories~ The battle scenes are just merely descriptions from videos and websites. XP The pairings are always awesome. Just kidding, but they are awesome~ :D_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Yes... Cliffhanger... That mysterious man.. Who is he? Hmm.. I need to think of a name. XD Too bad Chung didn't win, neither did Eve.. However, i did use the Chung carrying Eve idea, if you don't mind like always. :D Your ideas are never horrible! They're always amazing! They're like my inspiration! Btw, you finally updated __**This World**__! :D I was so happy when i checked my email! Keep up the good work! :)_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	14. Chapter 14: Ara's Stage

**~Chapter 14: Ara's Stage~**

* * *

"Our sixth battle will be Ara Hann of Fahrmann VS Code: Q-Proto 00 of Altera! Please go to the rocky region."

Ara smirked as she skipped happily towards the destination. She couldn't wait for battling against Proto. She spun her spear around as she stood in position in the rocky region. Proto merely stood there with an emotionless face, her drones floating above her. The bell rung, Proto pressed down onto the ground and dashed towards Ara with an insane speed. Proto threw her drones at Ara and spears shoot out from the ground, lifting Ara into the air.

Ara took that chance to throw her spear up into the air, catching it with her hand before piercing the ground, _Falling Dragon_. Proto glided away, and without Ara's knowledge, _Queen's Throne_ had already been activated and Proto caught Ara in her strategy. Proto summons spears from behind, piercing Ara in addition to _Queen's Throne_. Soon, spears came out from the ground, lifting Ara into the air once again. In an attempt to do _Shadow Rising_, Ara threw her spear downwards, creating shadows, dealing damage to Proto who merely ignored it.

Proto jumped up into the air with Ara still in mid-air, releasing sharp fragments of metal from her body, damaging Ara directly while in mid-air.

"Iron Scraps!"

Ara fell downwards with the tiny metal fragments poking deeper inside her skin, bleeding slightly. As Ara stood up, pulling her spear out of the ground, charging towards Proto, Proto had series of metal dust swirling around her, _Metal Dust Aura_. The metal dust protected her and dealed a small damage to Ara who ignored the pain.

"Tempest Dance!"

Ara spun elegantly towards Proto, striking Proto multiple times successfully. Ara performed a somersault, stabbing her spear forward before pulling Proto towards her. Ara dashed forward, dealing one severe hit to Proto, before doing light damage to her.

"Pulling Pierce! Double Collison!"

"Atomic Blaster!"

Proto summoned an ancient cannon in her hands, firing at Ara multiple times, lifting her up into the air. The missiles ended and Proto jumped into the air, releasing the small metal dust in a circular radius.

"Iron Scraps!"

Ara fell to the ground, holding her spear, Ara pierced the ground with her weapon and shadows rose from the ground before thrusting forward, creating a whirlwind of shadows to Proto. Proto was dragged towards Ara and Ara thrust her spear into Proto. Proto winced as she knocked her drones into Ara while holding her sides.

"Shadow Knot! Peerlessness Slash!"

Ara's speed increased as she mercilessly slash Proto with her spear. As she slashes Proto, Ara pushed herself as she jumps into the air, piercing the ground with her spear, landing a final hit on Proto. Proto releases _Queen's Throne_ once again, unleashing her full power. The blast gave Ara some damage as she prepares to use _Swallow Assult_. Proto knocked Ara's spear out of her hand and fired missiles at Ara, launching her into the air.

Proto releases a electron ball into the air, along with four spears, piercing Ara in mid-air. Proto pushed her heels into the ground, leaping into the air, releasing sharp metal fragments.

Ara fell onto the ground, feeling her consciousness leaving, her eyes feeling heavy.

* * *

_"Ara! Until you can win against me, don't you dare lose to anyone else! Ara... Don't forget.. Your older brother will always protect you and watch over you... Even if I'm not with you.. I'll always watch over you."_

_"Okay, Aren!"_

* * *

Ara's eyes snapped open as a white and orange aura surrounds her. Ara's hair turned from dark cocoa to white with shaded pink. Her golden eyes turned bright red and more sharp as two red lines appear under them. Behind her, nine tails appeared and Ara grinned, showing her fangs. Proto narrowed her eyes as she prepares to generate a black hole.

Ara's sharp eyes narrowed and she raced up to Proto and disappeared from Proto's sight. Proto's eyes widened as multiple slashes were made. Ara's speed exceed the limits as Ara continued on doing _Swallow Assault._

"Generate Bla-!"

Proto felt her her body being suppressed by a gravitational force being dropped from the sky by Ara. Ara smiled as she points her spear at Proto's throat before thrusting her spear forward, piercing the ground, lifting up a huge piece of the rocky region. Proto laid under the pile of rocks as Ara raised her spear in victory.

"Ara Haan of Fahrmann won the sixth battle of the tournament! Soon she'll be fighting whoever wins the next battle! Elsword of the Red Knights or Raven of the Crow Mercenary? The seventh battle will be held in the forest region!"

Elsword of the Red Knights smirked as he held up his blade and his Cornwells floated above him. Raven of the Crow Mercenary raised his blade up and his eyes narrowed. The bell rang, and both enemies finally crossed swords once again.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Ooh, a battle between Elsword and Raven.. This might be better than i thought! XD This is Ara's stage.. Just like in Chapter 8: Ara's Spotlight. Ara isn't much important for now, thats why, there'll be chapters focusing mainly on Ara. XD

Don't worry.. No one will forget Ara as long as there are chapters focusing on her. :D Also.. I apologize for the short chapter.. .-.

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers:

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Well, if you say so... XP And... O: I made a mistake! Chung is a guy, yet i wrote 'her' instead of 'his'! I shall fix it! Do not worry. :D Oh my gosh! I'm so grateful you're here to point out my mistakes! :D I'm in debt to you! :) Yeah.. No more injuries for now. :) Chung and Eve needs to rest and work things out too... Proto's skills.. I just got too lazy. XD Valak.. I'm not used to his skills because.. His skills are.. A bit too difficult to describe.. I mean some of them comes from his Nasod Arm.. And this is an all- human story, so it was difficult. Yes, the finals come first, and then Raven x Rena scenes! ;D You better update, i'm currently waiting anxiously for an awesome author like you to update~ :)_

**Kat983: **_Your highness.. XD There's more to the story right now, so don't worry. I'm doing this because i want to please my readers and i want to share out my opinion on certain pairings~ :D If my queen orders me to continue, then i'll continue another story of Chung x Eve once this story ends. XD I'm just glad that you love this story. And you can draw?! O: Ooh! Can you try drawing Chung x Eve together? :D I would love to see your drawing of them!_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Lol~ Why, i'm honored~ :) I'm glad you enjoyed the story._

**BlaXDiA: **_:D I'm honored~ I don't think it's one of the best Elsword fanfictions here. There are many stories that surpass my own story. :3 Elsword x Aisha is a cute pairing~ There'll be more scenes for them in the future chapters as i also work on Rena x Raven~ _

**Icebella: **_Aww, that's okay~ XD As long as you read it, then it's fine. Don't take risks because of this story. XP It's one of your favorites, and you dreamed about it.. I'm honored~ :) I can't describe battle scenes any better either. XD I suck at describing them. _

**KibaTsumeShippo: **_Of course~ Chung x Eve is like one of the best pairings in Elsword~ :3 I love those two together so much! :D I'm glad you enjoyed it~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	15. Chapter 15: Red Knight VS Crow Mercenary

**~Chapter 15: Red Knight VS Crow Mercenary~**

* * *

Series of slashes were made, sounds of metal clashing echoing throughout the forest region. Elsword threw a Cornwell towards Raven, erupting into a small storm of Cornwells, dealing continuous damage to Raven. Elsword pushed down his feet, and slashed his blade thrice before a crescent wave was made.

"Maelstrom Rage! Crescent Cut! Sword Fall!"

Four Cornwells appeared and hovered in mid-air before piercing Raven one by one as he gets pushed away. Elsword continued to deal more damage to Raven until there was slight hesitation. Raven immediately swung his blade, deflecting Elsword's blade. He jumped up into mid-air, swung his blade downwards, creating a sonic shockwave towards Elsword, sending him into the air. Raven raised his blade and spun 360 degree, creating a whirlwind spin, slashing Elsword.

"Shockwave! Flying Impact!"

"Harsh Chaser!"

Elsword's feet touched the ground and immediately his Cornwell was thrown to Raven. The impact pulled Raven towards Elsword who smirked darkly. Elsword gripped onto his Cornwell, slashed Raven and at the same time, creating a black hole, locking Raven in one spot before slashing down towards Raven. Raven was knocked down, but he pushed himself up. Elsword took that chance, slamming his blade into the ground, erupting 3 flame geysers.

"Final Strike! Triple Geyser! Assa-!"

"Bloody Accel!"

Raven slashed his hand slight, causing blood to roll down the blade before slashing Elsword in a spherical slash. He immediately aimed for Elsword's leg, slowing Elsword's speed and creating a chance for Raven to attack.

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Raven took advantage of Elsword's leg injury and dashed forward with a speed as lightning, unleashing a fury of slashes that Elsword couldn't follow. Raven spun on his heels, using a portion of his strength, rushing forward, putting pressure into Elsword and pushing him back. Raven slashed Elsword's leg once again, before running in a fast speed while slashing everything in his path, and Elsword was sent into the air.

"Power Assault! Burning Rush! Flying Im-!"

"Maelstrom Rage!"

In a moment, Elsword regained his composure, ignoring the pain in his leg, swung his blade and threw a Cornwell forward, erupting in a small localized frenzied storm of Cornwells. A red aura surrounds Elsword as he slammed his blade down, sending Raven downward. Elsword slammed his Cornwell down into the ground, a magic circle appeared below Raven as he regained his position. Cornwells appeared and half of the individual Cornwells inflicted heavy damage to Raven, as well as a leg wound.

"Rage Cutter! Sword Blasting!"

Elsword thrust his blade forward, stabbing Raven and three Cornwells were summoned behind him and stabbed Raven. Elsword muttered some words below his breath and an independent blade was summoned. Elsword slashed Raven, locking him in his combo attacks, and additional damage was made to Raven.

"Phantom Sword! Final Strike!"

"Flying Impact!"

Elsword slashed down towards Raven and created a black hole, locking Raven in one place before slashing downwards, striking Raven. Raven at the same time, creating a 360 degree whirlwind while slashing his blade. Elsword was flung into the air, and Raven was pushed against several trees before colliding into a larger tree. Elsword was slammed down into the earth. creating a large crater below him.

Elsword pushed himself up, breathing heavily, coughing out blood. At the same time, Raven had also stood up. Their blood covered the green leaves, and the grass itself. Raven spit out blood, and pushed himself to do a _Hypersonic Stab_, however, Raven fell down onto the ground, losing his consciousness.

"Congratulations to Elsword of the Red Knights! The final battle shall be held tomorrow. Now, let's see who will win tomorrow... Elsword of the Red Knights or Ara Haan of Fahrmann. We shall see the victor tomorrow. Get some plenty of rest for tomorrow's battle."

Elsword smiled softly before collapsing on the ground, his body was tired and sore from the battle with Raven. Aisha teleported herself with Rena to the forest region. Aisha rushed to Elsword, and began to take care of his wounds. Rena does the same to Raven, before giving Raven a kiss on his forehead.

"Raven... Once you wake up, the truth will be revealed..."

Rena tried her best to carry Raven, while Aisha made Elsword hover in air as she held onto his hand. Aisha took Rena's hand, and they teleported to the dormitory. Rena and Raven were teleported to Raven's room while Aisha and Elsword was teleported to Aisha's room.

* * *

Raven's eyes opened and found them staring into gentle green eyes and a bright smile. Raven bolted up and looked around, realizing that it was his room. The plain gray colored walls, the wooden floor with a black and white striped carpet.. He nodded to himself before turning to Rena with cold eyes.

"You said you'll tell me what happened... Now talk."

"So cold... Well, I guess... i should start.."

"Hurry up."

"Remember that day, you and Seris were somewhere else together, while I was gone with no trace. I was gone for a month and you guys were all worried about me, and suddenly you found me betraying you.. That's not what happened exactly. That day.. I searched for you and Seris. While I continued on my search, I ran into Alex and his companion. I overheard them talking of their plans to kill Seris. You were accused of killing a governor of Velder, but that wasn't enough to make everyone suspicious of you. So, they decided to kill Seris. By killing Seris, you would be in rage. You would look for clues and take revenge. Those clues would lead you to rebelling. After their conversation, I tried to look for you and Seris, to tell you of their plans, but I was knocked out... And that's when my betrayal started, when my sanity was temporarily gone. While discussing of the plans, I... I wasn't willing to kill Seris. I couldn't bring myself to kill my beloved best friend.."

Rena stared at Raven, looking for any signs of his eyes softening, but they didn't. Instead of growing soft, they grew cold and hard. The awkward silence between them grew. Rena poured Raven a glass of water with a smile, but Raven took it and splashed it in her face. Raven raised his hand and slapped her. Rena didn't flinch with Raven's cold attitude.

"If you want me to believe your story, at least make it more believable. You need to polish your lying skills. Get out of my room. I... I don't want to see your face. Just get out of my sight... Hurry up and get out of my sight!"

Rena stared at Raven sadly before smiling forcefully and her eyes held full of sadness. She tightened her fists and walked out of Raven's room. As she stepped out of his room, Raven muttered a soft '_Sorry.._'. Unfortunately, Rena couldn't hear it as guilt built up inside her. Tears fell down her face as her chest tightens.

"It's hard... I didn't think Raven would react like that. My chest.. It hurts. I deserve his cold attitude, but.. I didn't think it would hurt this much... What should I do now..?"

Inside Raven's room, Raven's bangs hid his eyes which were filled with guilt and regret. He punched himself as he laid back down on his bed.

_'Rena... Give me more time.. I.. I don't think I can believe your story right now. My feelings... They're all a mess now. I don't want anymore confusion or any messed up feelings. Seris, what do you think of Rena's story? Of course you would believe her instantly. Or.. Actually, even when your life was ending, you wanted to tust Rena, you believed in her. I... I need more time..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry for short chapter... Next chapter will be longer.. Hopefully.. Anyways, so excited for _**Code: Electra**_! I'm doing the event quests right now~ :D

I know Raven is acting a little weird in this chapter, but bear with it for now.. XD

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers:

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Of course i care about my mistakes! Now.. I just need to fix them. I'll fix them later.. XD Elsword comes first. And i tried to describe it... XD And... Its Infinity Sword VS Blade Master~ :D I based on them since its easier for me, and i can learn from them :3 No! You're much better than me! I'm not brain dead yet, i'm just lazy~ :D I just hope you update soon :3_

**NobelTj99: **_Bro... XD The next chapter is coming out now~ :3 _

**Hospes: **_Thats okay~ At least you still read it~ :D And yes.. :3_

**LunarShadow 1906: **_Damn... Its emotional?! I didn't think it would be that emotional! o:_

**Kat983: **_:3 My queen is finally calm.. Oh, and i would like their pose to hugging each other. Or any pose as long as they are touching each other. XD_

**Icebella: **_I'm glad~ :3 Good~ At least you aren't risking your school life XD And the battle scenes are not that good... XP_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	16. Chapter 16: Time Lost

**~Chapter 16: Time Lost~**

* * *

In a blink of an eye, it was already nighttime. Chung and Eve finished up their meal, and met each other in secret in Chung's dorm when it was past curfew. Their hands intertwined, Eve's head laid against Chung's chest, while Chung rests his chin on her head. The time they had lost was being make up. Eve turned around, and stared at Chung's cerulean eyes.

"Chung... You're an idiot."

"Eh? What did I do to make you say that I'm an idiot? Not only that, my grades are pretty good, above average.."

"That's not what I meant.. What I mean is.. How you decided everything without asking for my opinion. Like that day.. You decided to make that deal with Ignotum to save my life..."

Chung stayed silent as Eve remained with her poker face. Chung lets go of Eve's soft hands and wrapped his arms around Eve's petite waist. Chung nuzzled against her neck, kissing it softly.

"I had no choice. I didn't care if your memories concerning me will disappear or not.. All I cared at the time was your life. If you die.. What would I do? There'll be meaning for me to live in this world if you were gone from my life.. Your life, your happines... They all come before my own."

"Chung... I'm touched, but really... Don't make that kind of decision again. I've made you wait for me during all these four long years. Not only that, what if something else happened instead of me regaining my memories? It's possible that I'll still forget you or.. My feelings for you will disappear along with my memories. Ignotum make deals with others for his own amusement. Without a doubt, he wanted to see your reaction when you found out that I regained my memories, but my feelings for you were no longer there.. Or something like that. He wanted to give you false hope."

"I don't care.. You regained your memories, and your feelings for me grew stronger.. That's what's important to me right now. The false hope he wanted to give me turned out to be real hope."

Chung leaned in and pressed his lips onto Eve's. It was soft and gentle. Chung tightened his embrace, and brought Eve's body even closer. Their bodies were pressed together. Eve blushed faintly as happiness filled up inside her. The kiss slowly became more intense and passionate. Chung's tongue licked Eve's lower lip, asking for entrance. Eve shyly created an opening for Chung to explore her mouth.

Their tongues intertwined, a line of saliva could be traced from their tongues. Eve boldly leaned in, and captured Chung's tongue, sucking on it softly. Chung's face became bright red as his tongue was getting sucked on by Eve.

Eve smirked slightly before letting Chung's tongue free. Their breaths mingled together as the passionate kiss had ended. Eve laid back against Chung while breathing heavily, touching her lips softly with her fingers.

"Eve... I never knew you were so bold. I didn't think you would... Actually do that.."

"Oh? You didn't like it? I was pretty sure that you would like it, but nevermind.. Next time, I wo-"

"No! It's not like that.. Eh.. Um... I enjoyed it a lot. Uh, I mean... Um.. Nevremind.. Just.. Nevermind.. Just pretend I said nothing.."

Chung nuzzled against Eve's neck once again, and hid his tomato face from Eve as she giggled softly. She stared at her hand before smiling softly. She raised a hand and pat Chung's head, pulling on his _Pikachu_ hair gently, causing his to look up slightly. Eve turned around once again and kissed his forehead before laying back against his chest. Eve raised her hand with a smile.

"Chung. I think you owe me something."

"Like what? I don't remember owing you anything.."

"So mean.. You mean you don't remember our promise back when we were in '_Heaven_'? I may have forgotten for a few years, but that memory will always be treasured in my heart. Maybe.. You weren't being serious that day.."

"Eh...? '_Heaven_'.. I wasn't being serious...?"

* * *

_"Eve.. I'll always protect you, loving you from the bottom of my heart. Forever and ever.. No matter what, in my heart, there'll always be a place for you, Eve. Eve is my childhood friend, best friend, and.. My beloved girl.."_

* * *

Chung's eyes widened as a faint blush began to crept its way up towards Chung's face. He stuttered slightly, making Eve giggle softly.

"B-Back then.. I was being serious! I'll always protect you! My love for you will never disappear. In my heart, your place is most of my heart... Not only that, Eve is my whole world! If you're gone, then.. Life wound be meaningless.. Eve.. Is my childhood friend, best friend.. And my beloved.. I was serious with every single word that I said."

"Then.. You do owe me something.."

"Eh? What is it that I owe you?"

"A ring.. A ring for my finger. Unless you don't want to marry me.."

Eve grinned playfully at Chung as he realized Eve's meaning, blushing bright red. Eve pouted slightly as Chung nuzzled against her neck once again. He kissed her neck and smiled.

"Yeah.. I owe you a ring.. I'll get you one soon... Wait for me, okay?"

"I'll always wait for you.. No matter how long, I'll wait for you.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Short chapter.. I know.. I'll make it up by writing a longer one next time. I wanted to write a chapter only for Chung and Eve.. So... Yeah..

I finally got some k-ching! :D I managed to buy three of the Dark Priest costume set, and a Summer Drone.. :3 Not only that, I had fun doing dungeons with my friends. My real life friends.. :D

Now.. I'm saving those k-ching for el-fruits.. Its needed for my pet! :)

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Hospes:** _:3 I see.. I'm glad you enjoyed the battle. And it is? Well.. I guess Elsword could have the spotlight instead of Raven this time. XD Yes... Raven is a jerk in this chapter, but eventually, he'll become more.. Soft..? XD You can ask Eve if you want to. I'm pretty sure she'll be willing to help you out. XD Elsword x Aisha won't be appearing until... Next chapter. XD This chapter is mainly for Chung x Eve. :3_

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_I know.. It was so cruel of Raven. *sniff* Poor Rena.. Yes, if only she caught the "Sorry" from Raven, then maybe the outcome would be different..? Then again, I doubt it. No mistakes.. That's a first.. XD I'm pretty sure I have a mistake somewhere. I'm also a big fan of __**Code: Electra**__/__**Code: Battle Seraph**__, but.. They're second in my favorites.. My favorite would be... __**Code: Nemesis**__! :D Let's let them relax a little. XD Yes... I'm lazy. I may update a couple of days, however.. They're all short chapters! So. I am lazy. :3_

**Kat983: **_XD My queen, I've wrote this chapter for only Chung x Eve. You may enjoy it, even though its pretty short. More will come soon enough, my mistress :3_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Thank you for your humble compliments~ :D Aha! I knew there was a mistake somewhere in the chapter! :) Thanks for pointing it out. And.. Awesome chapter as always! I've just read your recent chapter. And i love it! :3_

**Guest(1): **_Thanks for your humble compliment to Elsword VS Raven epic battle. XD Technically, Raven is the tsundere one. :D_

**Guest(2): **_Okay.. Another Guest.. XP Can all guests put a name, so i can reply to them properly.. This way, I won't know who i'm replying too. XP And.. I'm not so sure about Elsword taking advantage of Aisha. XD They're attracted to each other._

**Guest(3): **_Yes... Chung x Eve is the best! :D And... I shall call you.. 'Mysterium'_

**Icebella: **_XD Amazing.. :3 For now, no Raven x Rena, only Chung x Eve in this chapter! :D Next would be.. Our popular Elsword x Aisha pairing. :3_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Aye! I've never been whooped by a Raven in PvP. Rather than Raven, I've been whooped by evil Elsword. o; Lets see.. I've only lost to Elsword and another Eve in battle.. XP _

**Yuma:** _A pimp..? Uh.. I guess it seems that way, but it's not. x. x_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	17. Chapter 17: Pushing Aisha Away

**~Chapter 17: Pushing Aisha Away~**

* * *

_"Elsword! Don't be reckless when you attack. It'll be easy to predict your next move if you're being reckless. So __try __not to be reckless. Then again.. Being reckless is like already in your blood..."_

_"Hey! Elsa! I may be reckless, but that doesn't mean I don't have my skills to make up for it. Not only that, my intelligence makes up for it as well!"_

_Elsa began to cough as she drank a glass of water while she and her brother sat down for a break. Elsword pat her on the back as she continued to choke. As soon as the silence returned, Elsa turned away from Elsword, and held in her laughter._

_"Elsa... Laugh all you want, but... What i said was the complete truth. My skills and intelligence makes up for my recklessness!"_

_"I-I'm sorry... I agree that your skills excels, however.. The intelligence part.. Hahaha, I-I'm not so sure about that."_

_Elsword glared at her before pouting slightly and faced away from her. Elsa stopped laughing and hugged her little brother from behind. She smiled softly and hugged him tightly._

_"I was just kidding... You don't have to be so mad... Idiot."_

* * *

Elsword's eyes snapped open as he pushed himself to sit up. He rubbed his eyes before looking around the surroundings. Lilac wallpaper with posters of concerning of magic. The floor was of wood and the carpet was dark purple. Definitely not Elsword's room. Elsword touched the soft mattress before he picked up a pillow and a blanket.

He took a sniff, and the smell reminded him of lilacs, hydrangea, and...

"Oh! You're finally awake? I've brought dinner for you. You were knocked out this whole time for about... 3 hours? Never mind.. I'm not sure. Anyways, do you want to eat now? Today's dinner is Oriental Tri-Tip Steak.."

Aisha.. Elsword stared at motionlessly before turning to the dinner that was placed in front of him with a tray. He took a bite slowly at the steak before turning to the rice. Aisha smiled at him softly before wiping the steak's sauce off of his face.

Elsword blushed lightly before ignoring Aisha and continued with his meal. Each and every bite he took, Aisha took a chance to wipe off the sauce. As soon as he finished the meal, Aisha picked up the tray and left her room. Elsword took that time and began to sort out his feelings for Aisha.

_'I never talked to her until the battles... Not only that, I feel some kind of attraction to her. I don't get it.. This better not be like those destined soulmate things like in cheesy fantasy stories. I.. I can't have emotions get in my way. Emotions are useless.. The only way for me to get stronger and find Elsa... Is to get rid of all emotions. That's right... Emotions.. Are useless no matter what.. I don't need emotions.. Aisha, she's just a classmate, a stranger. She's not a companion or friend.. Just a stranger. I feel attracted to her... It must because of her positive presence.. I shouldn't get near her too much...'_

Elsword closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them with dull, yet cold eyes. Aisha entered the room and noticed the change in Elsword. She approached him and leaned forward as their foreheads touched. Elsword pulled her closer, and pushed her down onto the soft mattress. Elsword immediately climbed on top of her and stared into her eyes coldly.

"What's your motive? Why do you want to get near me all of a sudden? What is it that you want from me? I... I'm just a nobody.. I'm someone who you shouldn't too close to. you'll get hurt."

"Hmm..."

"What? You must be quiet because what of I said. It must be. Nobody will approach me unless they have some motive. Now.. Te-"

"Why are you trying to push everyone away? I have no motive. I merely want to be friends with you. You're not a nobody. No one's a nobody. Everyone deserves at least a friend. You shouldn't try to be alone all the time. I have tried to approach you many times before.. Don't you remember...?"

* * *

_"Hey! You were in the welcoming ceremony earlier! Do you want to walk together around the school? We can also help each other memorize the classes and sections of the school."_

_Elsword walked passed Aisha as he silently ignores her. Aisha felt disappointment rising as Elsword gets farther away. Aisha sighed as she began to look for her class and explore on her own._

* * *

_"Um... My name's Aisha. What's yours? Do you want to be partners for the upcoming tag-battles?"_

_Silence dragged on as Aisha began to get impatient. She opened her mouth, about to raise her voice, however, a commotion was made on the other side of the room. Aisha spun on her heels and ran towards the commotion, trying to calm it._

_"Hey you in the red clothes! You better stay there. I still have some unfinished business with you! Don't move!"_

_As Aisha began to calm the situation. Elsword ignored the world around him and walked out of class with his bag. Aisha ran towards Elsword's desk, disappointed and mad that Elsword ignored her and left the class. She pouted slightly before sighing._

_'Oh well... Maybe next time.. Maybe next time, I can have a normal conversation with him..'_

* * *

"During those times.. You ignored me. So I didn't have a chance to approach you. I didn't hear one word from you until recently... I.. I just want to be your friend."

Elsword stayed silent as he lets Aisha go. He leaned back for a moment before looking around the room. He grabbed his blade and Cornwell as he stepped out of Aisha's bed. He turned around and kissed her on the cheek softly.

"Sorry.. I doubted you... However... You shouldn't get too close to me. You'll get hurt by me eventually."

Elsword's eyes were gentle and full of emotions for a split second before reverting back to his cold self. He walked out of her room, and went towards his. As soon as he entered his room, he closed it shut, sliding down the smooth wooden frame of the door. He slid a hand into his hair and sighed deeply.

_'Aisha... I don't like her. She... She's too nice for her own good. She'll get tricked easily.. I don't want her to get close to me, but.. Why do I want her beside me? My resolve was easily broken by her. She wants to be my friend... But she'll get hurt by me eventually...'_

While in Aisha's room, Aisha touched her cheek, and blushed faintly before smiling. However, her smile soon became a frown as she remembered his words.

_'I won't give up! Even if I am hurt.. I won't give up on being Elsword's friend. I won't let him push me away anymore!'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Happy April Fools Day! :D I almost got fooled by my friend, Jenny today.. She told me that we were going to run the mile, but ha! I didn't get fooled! Just wanted to tell you guys that.. XD

Did you see the Arch Angel full set in the item mall? O: It's for free! It doesn't have the days being count down, or any "removed after event"... :D But then.. There's a huge chance that the set will disappear tomorrow or a week later... I hope it can be permanant... The set is so awesome~ It looks awesome on Eve! :D Too bad I can't get it on my Chung... Only one per character..

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_:) Thanks for pointing out my mistakes as always~ :) Btw, I checked.. "crept" is a past tense of "creep".. I guess "creep" belongs in that sentence better than "crept". And that's okay~ :D I read the mobile verson too on my phone. XD Yes~ :) This chapter shall be about Elsword x Aisha~ ;D It should be fair. After all... If there's a scene for Raven x Rena and Chung x Eve... Then there must be a chapter for Elsword x Aisha! ;D_

**Hospes: **_Yes~ :) They're finally together! :D Well, they'll be together, but however... There'll be obstacles in front of them.. However, do not worry! :D Chung x Eve will prevail! Too bad, Elsword x Aisha can't be sweet yet, but soon, they will! :)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD I have a craving for Chung x Eve instead~ :) And of course! Here's what I usually do when I write about a certain pairing... Once I write about a pairing after some kind of battle or obstacle, there's bound to be another pairing coming up in the next chapter. I hope you get what I mean... XP _

**Kat983: **_O: Not much of a Chung x Eve?! But... They're so beautiful and sweet~ Not only that, they're royalty. XD And.. Their personalities are compatible~ :D It's not that good when I write it.. It's just.. I can imagine them together~ :D_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Yes... Eve is very bold. :P Chung needs to be bold just like that. XD _

**Icebella: **_:) They're not only cute, they're also compatible~ :D They shall prevail! :D I encourage many authors to write more Chung x Eve~ XD Yes.. Elsword x Aisha are popular! :) They're second to Chung x Eve. XD_

**BIAxDiA: **_Of course they are~ They shall prevail! :) And here comes Elsword x Aisha!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	18. Chapter 18: Genuine Smile

**~Chapter 18: Genuine Smile~**

* * *

Eve's eyes slowly opened as Chung moved slightly closer to her for warmth. One of Chung's arms were wrapped around Eve's petite waist while the other held her hand, intertwined. Eve used her free hand and managed to get Chung to let go of her hand and waist. She pulled the blanket and covered Chung with it before leaving.

Hearing the sounds of Eve's movements and no longer able to feel Eve beside him, Chung's eyes snapped open and grabbed her hand. He pulled her back into his bed and hugged her. The warm blanket covered their whole body as they crashed back onto the soft mattress. Chung's arms were once again, around her petite waist as he snuggled against her.

"Chung! It's morning already! Wake up!"

One of Chung's eyes opened as he stared at the clock on the wall, groaning softly. He slowly opened both cerulean eyes, narrowing them at the clock before snuggling against Eve once again.

"It's still early.. No worries... We have about two hours _and _thirty minutes. You wake up too early. By the way.. You're warm. So, I'm going to be selfish for today. You're not leaving this room until I wake up and have received all warmth from you."

Their bodies touched each other as Eve sighed softly and smiled at Chung. She turned around to face Chung and kissed his soft lips. Chung let himself smile as he kissed Eve back before slipping back into deep slumber with his beloved Eve by his side. Eve's eyes closed as she began to think of Chung and how their time was spent together.

_'Chung.. You say that I'm warm. but... You're the one who's warm. You're the one who's giving me warmth. I missed this feeling.. Now, I'm happy that I've got it back. I'm glad that... Chung is beside me again..'_

* * *

While on the other side of the dormitory, Elsword was wiping his blade and Cornwells. The dim light beside him was soon fading along with him as he blends into the darkness. As soon as the light fades, his blade and Cornwells were ready to be used once again.

_'Who was I going to fight against again...? Ara Haan..? That girl specializes in using a spear and martial arts. Even if her spear is from a faraway distance from her, she would still be able to use martial arts. Not only that, she could use that to hold me off while preparing for her next skill... Ara Haan.. Not an easy opponent.. I shouldn't underestimate her like I did with Aisha...'_

Elsword's head snapped up as he realized Aisha was included in his thoughts once again. He sighed and laid back against the mattress. He slowly closed his eyes, but not before Aisha's smiling face crossed his mind.

Aisha stood outside Elsword's dorm, smiling brightly while holding a key. She silently put in the key and turned it. The soft sound of the lock becoming unlock snapped Elsword's eyes open. Elsword was about to grab his blade until he recognizes the presence before him. He immediately laid back and pretended to sleep.

Aisha looked around the room, and Elsword was pretending to sleep. Aisha nodded to herself before setting down a small pouch of homemade cookies and... A good luck charm. Aisha silently clapped her hands together and made a wish to the good luck charm.

_'I hope that... Elsword will win the final round and get what he wants. Well.. It's probably not strong gear or weapon, but.. I think he might be a little happy with the reward. Then again.. Elsword is not like any normal guy. He doesn't want any kind of strong gear or weapon. I think.. He already has a goal, and that goal.. Won't be accomplished until he learns a lesson. Okay.. I'm reading too much romance novels. Wait.. I should leave the room now before Elsword could wake up and slash me with his blade.'_

Aisha immediately and silently left the room, and locked it before going back to her own dorm. Elsword' s eye slowly opened and he stared at the homemade cookies and the good luck charm. He smirked lightly before taking a small piece of the cookie and letting it melt inside his mouth.

_'It's sweet.. Not that I mind. I guess.. Aisha is sweet as well.. Wait! I shouldn't have any kind of feelings for her. Bad Elsword!'_

* * *

While outside, in the cold breeze, Rena smiled sadly before slapping herself in the face, and pinching her cheeks. She attempted to smile, but it came out forced. Rena sighed as she laid back against the roof's cold surface.

"I thought.. I can forget last night's incident, but I can't.. I want to smile again, but... I can't.. Even if I do smile, it'll come out as forced or sad.. It won't be a genuine smile.."

She sighed as Raven's cold expression crossed her mind. Rena grew depressed as she stood up, jumping down from the roof. She landed gracefully on the ground as she stepped back inside the warm dormitory. Rena slowly took each steps towards her room. As she passed Raven's room, Raven stepped out and grabbed her hand. With a warm hand touching her cold one, Rena turned her head around, her green eyes met with golden eyes. She braced herself for his cold words. Raven sighed as he noticed her getting stiff.

"Stay here."

Raven lets go of her hand and walked back inside his dorm for a moment. He soon came back with a light green scarf with tints of blue. He slowly wrapped it around her neck. His long fingers came in contact with her neck, making her flinch. Raven touched Rena's cheek, the very spot where he had slapped her. He leaned in towards her sensitive ear and Rena could feel his hot breath.

"Sorry. Does it still hurt?"

Rena shook her head silently with a faint blush on her face. Raven sighed in relief and smiled a little before turning it back into a frown. However, Rena was able to catch a glimpse of his small smile and her depressed feeling was starting to go away.

"Good.. It's cold, so carry that scarf around with you. Go back to your dorm and sleep. Early riser.."

Raven spun on his heels and walked back inside his dorm. However, he managed to catch Rena's soft "_thanks_". He closed the door to his dorm, Rena stood in front of his dorm, smiling a genuine smile like usual.

_'Raven... Does he trust me a little bit now? I.. I'm just glad that.. He still worries about me. His soft side always comes out in situations like this. Maybe.. I can see that smile again one day. i just need to endure and wait. Someday... He'll forgive me.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Holy! Almost 100 reviews! It's a miracle! I never expected this story of mine to receive such good feedback! O: Wait, is "feedback" a good word for this situation? XD

Anyways, I'm sorry! Ara VS Elsword will be coming up next chapter. I just want to make some sweet moments between our main couples. And... I'm so sad... The Arch Angel set disappeared! :( It was so beautiful too! It helped me win against a _**Sheath Knight**_! TT^TT

However! The good thing is that... _**Code: Electra**_ finally came out! Well, it came out yesterday, but I just want to announce it! :D Now! I shall wait patiently for _**Shelling Guardian**_! ^_^

Here are my replies to my amazing reviewers~

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_Technically, they are cold idiots right now, but soon.. They shall become warm idiots~ XD Aisha is a stubborn yet gentle girl, so... Of course her determination will outlast Elsword. XD Well, true.. But then, that's not true either. XD Eve.. She shows emotion despite being a Nasod, just not this kind and gentle Eve in this story. XD Elsword will show more emotions eventually. And yes, I did. XP I was excited, but April Fools.. TT^TT And of course Eve's is most awesome and beautiful one! :D I think Eve's and Chung's look the best out of all of them. And hell yeah.. My friend, she avoided __**all **__Chung's until I posted some pictures of the gender bent skill-ins. Also... Thanks for your humble compliments~_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_XD At first, I was going to make Aisha bratty, but then.. If all characters in the story are mature, then.. Aisha should also be mature and understand things a bit better~ But she'll still have some childish traits despite being mature. XD_

**Kat983: **_I knew it. XD You were a Raven x Eve fan. XD And the Arch Angel set was for free on April Fools, but it's now gone.. TT^TT Also, I did see the genderbent skill-ins. XD You should try Raven x Rena once in a while. Sometimes, they could help you in your writing. For example.. I don't support Raven x Eve __**at all**__, but I still read them, so I could get some experience and enjoy other authors' hard work on their stories~ :) As long as Chung x Eve exists inside of me, they'll prevail! :D _

**FanfictionLover: **_Lol! Don't worry~ It's just pretending. I'm just glad that she enjoys reading this as much as you do~ :) _

**KibaTsumeShippo: **_O: Viola friend! :3 My effort... XD I don't put that much effort since they're short. XD A bittersweet romance is always the best! Well.. In my opinion. XD And a 100 reviews.. A miracle~_

**NobelTJ99: **_Chung x Eve shall prevail! :D Lol~ My story's the only one that's keeping you here? XD Surely you've read other stories by other Elsword authors. They're much better than I am. XD The story won't be ending any time soon, so no need to worry yet._

**Hospes: **_I try.. XD I want to keep my updates consistent. Thats okay~ At least you reviewed! :) O: You got a midnight lecture because of your grades?! Is it okay now? I hope you're not too stressed out. XD Elsword x Aisha fan.. :3 All Cheve, Elsia, and Rera~ XD I just made up those names._

**RegretContract: **_:D Yay! Another Chung x Eve! :3 __**Infinity Sword**__... i couldn't find that many stories with Infinity Sword, and his skills are pretty cool. So, I used him~ :) __**Lord Knight**__ is everywhere. Not that many __**Rune Slayer **__either.. And its sad...? O:_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	19. Chapter 19: Ara's Determination

**~Chapter 19: Ara's Determination~**

* * *

"Chung.. Wake up.. This time, there'll be classes waiting for us in half an hour. Not only that, we have to watch the battle. We can't skip it."

Chung groaned softly before getting up. He stared at Eve before getting on top of her and pressed his lips on her nose. He slowly leaned down and nibble on her neck softly, sucking on her neck. As soon as he releases her, Eve touched her neck as she ran up to the mirror, and... There was a small dark mark on her neck. Chung was smirking as he wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering into her sensitive ears.

"No time to be freaking out because of a small little hickey.. Right?"

_'Chung.. He was serious when he said he's going to selfish for a day.. Meanie... Now what I am suppose to do..? If anybody sees the hickey.. Ugh.. I can't imagine it. I need to find something to cover it.'_

Chung was in the bathroom, getting ready while smirking to himself. He stripped his clothes off as he enters the shower, letting the water hit his skin. Soon, Chung stepped out, fully dressed with drops of water dripping from his cream colored hair. Eve soon does the same, however unlike Chung, her silver hair was dry and smooth.

Chung chuckled lowly before grabbing a blue scarf and wrapped it around her neck, covering up the hickey he gave her. He smiled, taking her hand in his, pulling her along with him, stepping out of his dorm.

* * *

Elsword held the good luck charm Aisha gave him secretly in his hand before putting it in his pocket. He swung his blade and Cornwells, practicing his combination and skills, skipping breakfast. At the same time, Ara thrust her spear towards the wooden dummy. She breathed heavily as she wipes off the sweat on her forehead. She focused her strength and gathered the gravity around her. She raises her hand and swung it down, creating a larger gravitational force, suppressing the wooden dummy and destroying it into bits and pieces. Ara smiled and stared at her hand.

"It's finally complete. I can control it even better than before with more power. I.. I'll win against Elsword.. Aren.. Wherever you are, i hope you're watching. I'll grow stronger and keep our promise."

* * *

_"Ara, how about this? You'll stronger and stronger. By that time, we'll explore the world, together. We'll save innocent lives and gather many rare artifacts! It'll be a journey!"_

_Aren smiled brightly at Ara as she nodded happily, holding out her pinkie. Aren extended his pinkie out as well, wrapping it around her little one. They shook hands and slapped each other's cheek lightly._

_"And... Hopefully, we can find you your future husband when we explore the world."_

_"Aren! I'm not going to marry anybody!"_

_"Yeah, okay. Sure... No need to worry any idiots."_

_"Aren!"_

* * *

Ara smiled and raised her fist up into the air. Her determination was stronger and she won't give up. She won't lose to Elsword. Elsword looked up at the bright sky with his cold ruby eye.

_'I... I won't lose to anybody! I won't let anyone defeat me. I'll be victorious. I'll continue on winning until Elsa is in front of me.'_

* * *

As time passes, it was finally time for the final battle... Ara Haan of Fahrmann against Elsword of the Red Knights. In the stadium, is where they shall fight. Their eyes were sharp as the bell rung. Elsword launched himself forward, thrusting his Cornwell forward. The Cornwell errupt into a storm of Cornwells. Ara frowned as she jumps into the air, and slashed Elsword twice. She slammed her spear, launching herself into the air before diving in towards Elsword.

"Maelstrom Rage!"

Elsword spun on his heels as he deflected her spear and summoned four aerial Cornwells. Each Cornwells pierced Ara as she gets knocked down. She spun around with her spear, slashing everything surrounding her in a circular slash. Elsword was knocked a short distance away from Ara. Elsword tried to get up, however... His body was suppressed by a gravitational force as he spits out blood.

"Sword Fall!"

"Moonlight Slash! Suppression!"

Elsword did a hand stand, flipping himself up into the air before slamming his blade down. Ara blocked the slash, but she couldn't dodge the next. Elsword swung his Cornwell downward and opened a black hole. Ara was sucked into the black hole and Elsword immediately delivered the final slash.

"Final Strike! Rage Cutter!"

"Suppression! Tempest Dance!"

Elsword stabs a Cornwell into the ground, and in a flash, a magic circle was formed. Ara looked around her surroundings. Ara raised her hand and gathered the gravitational force, suppressing him. However, it was too late as mini Cornwells were summoned and each managed to slash Ara and pierced her leg. Ara ignored the pain as she elegantly spun forward, striking Elsword and once again... _Suppression_ was used.

Elsword spit out blood and wiped the corner of his mouth. He raised his blade with flames swirling around it and gathered the hot air around him. The ground shook and triple flaming geysers. Ara immediately gathered the force around her spear, thrusting it forward, creating a swirling vortex of shadows. Both attacks clashed as the flames and smoke covered the stadium. No one could see what was behind that smoke.

Ara and Elsword continued on fighting. A sword or a spear. That all depends on their next move.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Short chapter like always. XP My dad is going to Vietnam now to visit some distant relatives. So... I'm going to the airport with him and give him my goodbye.. XD

Here are my replies to my beautiful reviewers~

**BIAxDiA: **_Yup~ :D Fluffiness is adorable in stories~ XD 100 reviews.. Two more reviews XD_

**Hospes: **_I'm glad to hear that! Hmm.. The ending..? I'm not a fan of bad endings, so you should expect a good ending. Don't worry~ I'll be sure to ask my reviewers first for ideas if i ever run out of them! :)_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_XD I'm more in favor of mature conversations. :D I'm just glad you like how she is being portrayed in this story~ :)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_NOOOO! Don't die! You read it now, so don't worry! *hugs you from behind* Don't go suicide on me! :(_

**Kat Neko983: **_Well... I hope I can make you change your mind about them someday~ ^_^ I might not be able to write that kind of story yet... Maybe in the future, but the outcome will be Chung x Eve. XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_Not even! Your stories are much better than mine! I've read them before, and they're really good! :) I'm just glad that you think of me as an inspiration~ Good grammar... That's amazing.. My grammar is good? I expected it to be for your humble compliments~ :3 As long as you like the pairing Chung x Eve and support it, even a little, then.. I'm happy! :) Chung x Eve is a good couple, and I hope I can convince other authors to write about them and support them~ :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	20. Chapter 20: Official

**~Chapter 20: Official~**

* * *

"Wind Wedge!"

Ara's voice echoes throughout the stadium, yet her barrage of spear attacks couldn't be seen. Elsword dodged the attacks until one of the spear attacks snipped a small part of his hair. Elsword slashed at Ara and kicked Ara in the stomach. She coughed out blood as Elsword threw a Cornwell forward. It soon erupt into a small frenzied storm of Cornwells, piercing Ara and locking her in one spot.

"Maelstrom Rage! Fatal Fury!"

The storm of Cornwells had worn off and Elsword took his chance to finish Ara. He released five attacks with his charged blade before he swung it, knocking Ara off her feet. He stabbed his blade down into the ground, next to her neck, however... Ara kicked her leg up. Elsword was forced to back away from her. Ara immediately got up and charge forward to Elsword.

She rammed her body against his, pushing him back slightly with the force and the weight. Ara immediately spun her spear, stabbing Elsword and switched their position. She spun on her heels and unleashed her hidden power. Like in her battle with Proto, her dark cocoa to white with tints of shaded pink. Her golden eyes were bright red, resembling Elsword's and two red lines appeared below.

Behind her, the nine tails finally appeared along with the fangs visible as she smirked. She jumped on Elsword while spinning her spear and there was a small visible image of a white tiger appearing hence its name _White Tiger_.

Without of her knowledge, a magic circle was visible and it was preparing for the mini Cornwells. A Cornwell was stabbed into the ground. Finally the preparation was ready.

"Rage Cutter!"

Ara gasped as the merciless Cornwells pierced her. Elsword pushed down his heel into the ground and leaped into the air. He spun around in a whirlwind, and continuously slashed Ara in mid air. Elsword was being merciless as he slammed his leg against Ara's stomach and she was thrown downward. As she made contact with the ground, she created a crater below her.

"Sword Blasting!"

"Swallow Assault!"

Elsword's _Sword Blasting_ made contact with her as soon as the sharp metal of Elsword's blade was thrusted towards her. Following that initial attack from his blade, three Cornwells were summoned and they eached pierced Ara.

Ara ignored the tremendous pain from his attack and continued to use _Swallow Assault_. She pushed herself and continuously slashed Elsword from each direction. Her speed increased and her attacks also grew stronger with each slash. Ara evaded Elsword's attempt in slashing her as she was continuously piercing him with her spear while teleporting.

As Ara's speed decreased and her attacks were doing less damage. Elsword stabbed his charged up blade with flames swirling around it into the ground. Soon.. The stadium had erupt into blazing flame geysers.

"Triple Geyser! Unlimited Blade!"

Ara was knocked away and Elsword dashed towards her with an insane speed. Elsword unleashed series of deadly slashes from his blade and ended the combo with a heavy slash.. _Mega Slash_.

"Final Strike!"

Elsword slashed open a black hole with his Cornwell. The black hole sucked Ara in, locking her in one place. Fortunately, unlike Eve and Proto's _Generate Black Hole_, the black didn't do any damage. Elsword charged his blade up and he used all his remaining strength and put it into this final strike. The black hole slowly disappeared and Elsword slashed his blade across Ara. Ara was knocked into the wall of the stadium and her eyes were closed. Her spear was knocked away.

Elsword rushed up and held his blade below her neck.

"Good battle..."

"And that concludes our intense battle of a sword vs a spear! Our winner this time is... Elsword of the Red Knights! Congratulations! Also... Good job to all the participants! Hopefully, you can be the victor once you defeat Elsword of the Red Knights! Elsword, please come to the office during the next two weeks."

Elsword lowered his blade and sheathed it. Ara's eyes opened slowly, and the pain from Elsword's attacks returned in a flash. Elsword held out a hand to her with a expressionless face. Ara was surprised and she took it hesitantly.

"You were amazing. I was no match for you.."

"No... It was a close match. I could have lost to you.. In any case.. You were strong. I'd like to fight against you again sometime soon."

"Same here!"

Ara was surprised once again at Elsword's words before smiling brightly and hugged him. Elsword's eyes twitched slightly before returning her hug. Rena came running down with her light green scarf from Raven. Rena hugged Ara tightly before saying "Congratulations" to Elsword and tending to their heavy injuries.

It was a while before Eve and Chung joined them, and helped Rena tend their injuries. In a few minutes, Raven and Aisha also joined the group in tending the injuries. Despite being on a awkward relationship, Rena and Raven worked together to tend Ara's injuries. They even spoke to each other here and there, being on good terms for now. Eve slowly wrapped a bandage around Elsword's right arm, while Chung worked on bandaging his head. Elsword was silent and staring at everyone in front of him.

_'Almost everyone is smiling... The atmosphere seems... Cheerful. Even that quiet Raven has a small smile on his face, but it couldn't be seen. Eve.. She's always showing more emotions around Chung, but now.. She's more open about them now. And... Wait.. What is that mark under her scarf..? A.. Hickey..?'_

Both Aisha and Chung noticed Elsword's stare towards Eve. Aisha didn't know why she was feeling this certain emotion, but she felt... Mischievous..? Aisha slowly chuckled to herself, while Chung pouted slightly, feeling a small part of himself jealous and... Possessive. Eve, herself didn't notice the stare from Elsword until Chung suddenly hugged Eve from behind. Elsword's head was perfectly bandaged and Chung's arms were possessively, yet protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Eve is mine, and mine alone!"

His voice echoed in the entire stadium. Eve's face blushed bright red, but, on the inside, she felt really happy. Rena dropped the bottle of ointment and squealed along with Ara. Aisha smiled sweetly towards the loving couple while Elsword and Raven felt awkward. Eve took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Chung is mine, and mine alone as well!"

Rena and Ara's eyes turned into heart shapes and they immediately snapped pictures with a hidden camera. Chung grinned at Eve and hugged her tighter. Elsword looked at the image before him. He lightly smiled and everyone noticed.

"Elsword smiled!"

"Elsword! Smile again! I need to take a picture of it!"

"No."

There were complaints from Rena as she begged Elsword to smile again. Elsword ignored her, but in his mind, he wasn't. Raven covered his mouth with a hand, and hid the smile on his face. Elsword stuck out his tongue out towards Rena and focused on Aisha who's laughing happily and danced around since all of the bandaging was done.

_'Is this... How friends are..? If it is.. It's not so bad...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woot! I finished it! :D Sorry if this chapter was a bit weird. It was hard to type on my mom's laptop. The "A" couldn't be used unless you press on it ridiculously hard. Anyways... It's almost midnight.

:) It's spring break now! I might update daily, but no guarantee. So, it'll still be every 2 days if I don't update daily. And.. Yay~ 100 reviews! Well.. 105, but eh. :3 I'll write a one shot for the 100th reviewer of any pairing. And when it's the 150th and 200th reviewer, I'll also write a one-shot of any pairing for that reviewer.

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**RubyCrusade: **_Rofl! If that ever happens, I'll be the first one to read it! :3 I love all of your stories! I just don't review that much.. XP And.. Bake me another cupcake soon~ :D By the way, try not to bully Elsa too much. XD Then again.. If it's you who's bullying Elsa, I love it. XD And... Elsword should enjoy the romance between him and Aisha as well! o; It's balanced? I'm amazed that the romance and battles are balanced... XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Thanks for your compliment! :D And... Here comes Elsword VS Ara~ Also.. Congratulations~ You're my 100th reviewer! :D I'll write a one-shot for you if you want. :3 Any pairing you want._

**Kat Neko983: **_:3 Of course you would. After all, my queen knows everything. XD Of course, I'll be updating almost daily because it's finally spring break! :D_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Aww.. But Chung needs to selfish once in a while. XD I think Eve doesn't really mind the hickey as much. :3 After all.. It's a mark from Chung._

**Hospes: **_Lol~ And your cheering helped him win. Elsword won. XD Next time, he won't be so lucky. She transformed herself, but too bad Elsword still won. I don't mind if you review twice. XD Thanks~ :D It's a miracle that I've gained 100 reviews for this story. Maybe, I'll aim for 200 reviews. Either way, i'm really happy! I promise i won't abandon this story. My other story, I won't abandon it either, but.. I won't be updating it for a while. Maybe.. If you're lucky, you can be the 150th reviewer if this story ever achieve to that goal. XD_

**BIAxDiA: **_Indeed.. A cliffhanger. ;D And... Elsword won! :3 He even gets to know the feeling of having friends around. And thanks!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	21. Chapter 21: Cooking Class

**~Chapter 21: Cooking Class~**

* * *

It's been only a day since the battle between Elsword against Ara, and now... They're learning how to cook. Elsword's eyes twitched as he continued watching the class's horrible cooking abilities with the exception of Chung, Eve, Rena, and Raven. Aisha... She wasn't terrible, but... There was absolutely no taste in her food and there was no smell to it either. The only thing good is that she's able to make her food to look edible unlike some others. And... She's somewhat good in baking sweets, but no guarantee to her normal cooking.

_'What the hell is wrong with this class..? Don't they know how to cook?! How are they suppose to survive on their own..? They can't depend on others to cook for them all the time. They're all lazy ass. If I have to choose a partner, I would choose either Chung, Eve, Raven, or Rena... They're the only ones with good cooking skills. But then.. Chung and Eve would definitely partner up with each other. While Rena and Raven.. Eh.. Might partner up, but they don't seem to be on good terms. Unlike yesterday...'_

"Alright, class, you'll be having partners to various sweets. Of course, none of you get to choose who your partner will be. So, I'll be the one to choose your partners for you."

There were complaints as soon as their teacher announced that. Even Elsword groaned softly. Eve and Chung didn't really care, but both were somewhat worried. Rena smiled brightly as she stared at the loving couple. While behind her, Raven was staring at Rena with a hard expression.

"Eve of Altera and Chung Seiker of Hamel. You two will be together. Hopefully, you guys won't mess around. Everyone in the school already knows both of you are together despite being enemies of each other's kingdom. However, the school has no intention of breaking you two apart. Neither do I. So please, don't mess around."

"Yes ma'm."

Eve and Chung high-five one another and got into their aprons. They walked over to the front table with various cooking utensils.

"Next will be... Rena of the Night Savers and Raven of the Crow Mercenary."

Rena turned around while Raven's head snapped up. Their eyes met each other for a moment, before looking away. Raven scrolled up his sleeves and walked to the table on the opposite side of Eve and Chung's table.

"Elsword of the Red Knights and Aisha of the Elemental Masters. Ara Haan of Fahrmann and Chloe of the Dark."

Elsword sighed deeply as he faced Aisha with a gloomy expression on his face. Aisha put on her apron happily as she walks to the table in between Eve and Chung's and Rena and Raven's. Aisha took Elsword's hand and dragged him to their table. Soon, she began to discuss the sweets they should bake. The class soon began to grow louder as it was filled with laughs and discussion.

Eve and Chung were the first ones to bake their sweets. Chung whispered in Eve's ear as he walks to the teacher and asked for some ice cream. She gladly gave the ice cream to him. He raised a peace sign towards Eve and soon they went back to baking. Rena raised the balloon whisk with fluffy cream dripping slightly towards Raven. Raven hesitantly stuck his tongue out and tasted the cream.

"How is it? Is it missing anything?"

_'It's not sweet enough.._.'

"Put in a table spoon of sugar. It should be enough to bring out the sweetness of these _Strawberry and Cream Muffins..._"

"Heh... Only Raven can tell me these things~ Thanks~ You should make the strawberries a bit more smaller."

Elsword ignored the tables next to his and Aisha's and continued with his work. He crushed the milk chocolate and began to put the crushed chocolate into the pot, turning the flames on. He looked over towards Aisha and noticed that she wasn't mixing flour, salt, and baking powder correctly. He lowered the flames, and walked over to Aisha. He stood behind her and grabbed her hand softly.

"You shouldn't do that... It won't bring out the taste and fluffiness."

He began to lead Aisha's hand and slowly whipped it up, creating a white fluffy mix. Aisha smiled slightly before frowning as soon as Elsword lets go of Aisha. He went back to melting the chocolate before melting the butter.

"Aisha. Can you get another medium bowl? After the butter is fully melted, can you also mix it?"

"Sure."

Aisha immediately took out a medium sized bowl and after the butter was fully melted. Elsword slowly and carefully poured the melted chocolate and butter into the bowl. Aisha began to get another balloon whisk and began to whip up the melted butter and the other hand, Eve gracefully sprinkled the colorful sprinkles onto the whipped cream on top of the one many cupcakes she and Chung made. Chung was finishing up putting whipped cream on top of the cupcakes. As soon as he was done, he immediately grabbed a cup of colorful sprinkles and start sprinkling.

On the opposite side, Rena and Raven were carefully putting the batter into the pans. Raven opened the oven and Rena quickly, yet carefully slipped the pan in the oven. After they set it to 400 degrees, Rena and Raven began to wash their hands and wait for their muffin to be finished baking. At the same time, Chung and Eve put the finishing touch to the cupcakes, they suddenly left it in the refrigerator.

Elsword and Aisha were also finishing up their brownies as they let the brownies cool down. Elsword laid back for a while before patting Aisha's head and leaning in closer towards her sensitive ear.

"Good work. It was fun working with you. Better than I had imagined."

"You're welcome~ It was also fun baking with you~ You taught me quite a few things that I never knew."

Aisha let out a sweet smile at Elsword and stretched herself. Soon, half an hour later, the sweets were all perfectly baked. Eve and Chung's _Ice Cream Cupcakes_ were the first to be taste by the class. Outside, it looked like any normal cupcake with whipped cream, but on the inside was cool, chilling ice cream. Each cupcakes had a different type of ice cream inside. There was mint, vanilla, strawberry, blueberry, chocolate, caramel, coffee, mango, cherry, vanilla and chocolate split, and many others. It was refreshing and creative.

Elsword and Aisha's _Velvety __Chocolate Brownies with Milk Chocolate Chips_ was next in line. The smooth surface outside made it was made of dark chocolate. The dark chocolate made things bitter, until the inside was tasted. The inside was of complete sweetness of milk chocolate. Original, yet very straight forward with the taste.

Soon, it was Rena and Raven's _Strawberry and Cream Muffins_' turn to be tasted. The sweetness of the bright red ripe strawberries, and the juiciness was also delicious. Each and every bite was filled with small bits and pieces of the ripe strawberries and its juiciness. Everyone in the class were able to taste their own baked sweets along with their classmates' baked sweets. There were laughs as everyone enjoyed the baked sweets in front of them. Elsword stared at everyone's smile and began to smile himself.

_'Sweets.. It's fun baking with others. I never thought... That smiling would be so full of life. Everyone here smiles a lot.. The smiles.. For some reason, they all look so bright and beautiful. It's almost like the sun. It's leading me. I.. I'm not in the dark anymore.. It may be for now, it won't last forever.. But I don't mind the smiles. They're warm...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Is there anyone who loves baking? I have no idea what baking is like. I mean.. I have baked before, but I have never baked cupcakes or muffins. Brownies, yes, I have, however.. I do not remember how to make them anymore. It's been like years since I've tried to bake.

And... This chapter came up to me when I was reading **_Eltype_**. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this baking sweets chapter~ It's mainly for Elsword x Aisha. I'll be focusing a little more on the pairings. Until then... There won't be any battle scenes.. For now... ;)

Also.. I hope you guys enjoyed my one shot **_Rain's Kiss_**. Especially **Konjiki No Yami**~

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Kat Neko983: **_Actually, **RubyCrusade** was the 99th reviewer. You were the 101st reviewer, but still close~ XD *pats your head* Maybe next time? XD Aim for the 150th reviewer. If this story ever reach to that goal... XD The one shot is waiting for the 150th reviewer. Btw... XD Thanks for the review on **Rain's Kiss**~ :3 Despite being Chung x Eve, you still like it. :D_

**Hospes:** _Yes~ Currently focusing on Elsword's personality. He needs to open up a little more. ;3 Yes.. They are brave. So brave. Revealing their relationship out to the whole school. The previous chapter is the official pairing of Chung x Eve getting together and the beginning of Elsword opening up and getting to feel the emotions. I hope it'll be cute like Cheve as well~ Thanks for the review on **Rain's Kiss**! I'm talented... Awesome! :D And of course.. Cheve Forever!_

**RubyCrusade: **_Yay! :3 Cupcake! *takes one and nibbles on it* It's tasty. :3 And how's the talk with Elsword being more appreciative of the romance? XD Did it go well or did he try to murder you... Or the other way around? XD I'm just glad that this story is getting a miracle. Thanks for the review on **Rain's Kiss**. :3 Your one shot is fine. It's just Eve going all yandere on everyone. As long as it's good, then it's fine. XD I wish I can be as good as other authors in romance. I just come up with cheesy moments. XD__  
_

**Konjiki No Yami:** _Lol! You didn't even think of the number of reviews when you reviewed XD I wrote the one shot already.. I forgot to ask you what kind of plot you wanted it. :( I'm sorry... Although, I still hope that you'll enjoy the one shot. It's on Chung x Eve just like you requested~ :3_**_  
_**

**Yumi-San Angel: **_I'm sure Chung is relief to hear that. X3 Eve shall be selfish eventually. While I need to find Ara's soulmate... XD I don't want her to be the loner of the group. o;_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_O: An Ipad is expensive! So be careful! XD When those two are being possessive, it seems amusing and interesting to see their reactions. :3 I'm glad that there are people like you and **RubyCrusade** who thinks the romance and battles are balanced out. Since.. In my mind, I don't think so. XP Poor Ipad... Don't worry I'll continue to update it for as long as I live~ :3 I'm glad that you love this story as much as I love yours. :3 You better update your stories soon as well! :D_

**Switch: **_Rofl! :3 Alright! I'm going for it~ I'll please my readers with this story of mine~__  
_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	22. Chapter 22: Secrets and Dreams

**~Chapter 22: Secrets and Dreams~**

* * *

_"Aisha! How about you try to run away from this place? Run far away from here. Anywhere from here would be safer. You can't stay like this forever!"_

_"But... What about you? Echo?"_

_"I'll be fine. I'm more useful to them. My ways of Alchemy proves many things. Not only that, they've never treated me horribly. They even sent me to a private school. Aisha.. You're different. You're a magician. Your powers are suppressed, but you hold the key to unlocking the mechanism."_

_"If I hold the key... Shouldn't I stay? They don't treat me that bad..."_

_"Don't treat you that bad..? Stop lying to yourself! I know what they've been doing to you! They've been tying you up, and then whip you until you faint. They even made a scar on your stomach. That scar represents you as a.. Slave.. Being a slave is nothing, but a tragedy. So you have to leave."_

_"I don't want to go! The Elemental Masters... I don't think they'll accept me.. I'm... I'm just an illegitimate child.. I shouldn't have existed. Being a slave... I think it's better.."_

_"Idiot! Everyone in this world has the right to exist. The Elemental Masters are a generous group. They're more than willing to help out. Even if you're a illegitimate child, they will accept you. As long as you're a part of the Elemental Masters... As long as you're related to them, they will reach out to you. They're currently residing in Ruben.. It's not very far from Elder. Go there!"_

_"Will we meet again..?"_

_"Of course we would! I promise! Now get out of here or we'll never see each other again in the bright future."_

_Echo smiled brightly and pushed Aisha out of the metal gates. Aisha was free. Echo pointed to the direction where Ruben is. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as Aisha continued to run. The shackles on her neck, arms, and legs made it hard to move. Yet, Aisha listened to Echo's voice in her head._

_'I have to keep running! Echo... I'll meet you again.. So.. Wait for me.. Okay?'_

_Aisha eventually grew tired. Her legs began to grow tired and her eyes felt heavy. Before she knew it, she fainted below a tree._

* * *

_Soon, it was morning. The morning ray shone brightly on her face. She could feel a mattress below her. She couldn't feel the heavy shackles restraining her neck, arms, and legs anymore. She snapped open her eyes and looked around her surroundings. The walls were purple and light blue._

_"Echo..?"_

_"Sorry, but I'm not Echo. I'm Noah~ The Velder Royal Guard's Ice Princess, at your service~ Oh! And this girl next to me, is-"_

_"I'm Speka. The Shadow Witch Princess and I love the darkness!"_

_"What she said."_

_Noah's long purple hair was tied up. The heavy armor fits her perfectly as she smiled at Aisha and began to prepare some warm soup for her. Speka slid her glasses up as she slip her hat off and set it down._

_"What's your name?"_

_"A-Aisha..."_

_"Aisha? Heh... You have potential in using magic. Especially the elemental. You can definitely control the four elements of nature~ Are you interested?"_

_"I..."_

_"Not even! She has more potential in controlling the darkness. Plus, she can summon minions to help her out."_

_"Um.. I would like to control the elements. But.. From what a friend told me, my powers are being suppressed so.. I'm not very sure. And.. Where am I? Can you take me to the Elemental Masters?"_

_Noah and Speka giggled softly and they stood up. They took off their gloves and raised their hands at the same time. On the back of their hands, there were a mark. A large diamond in the middle while there are four symbols representing the four elements._

_"This is the Elemental Masters. We're a part of them. Why?"_

_"Noah! Speka! Please! Let me join the Elemental Masters! I'll do anything!"_

_Aisha threw herself off the bed and knelt down to them. Noah and Speka took a glance before smiling and taking Aisha's hand. They muttered some words below their breath, and a flash of light covered them. For a moment, Aisha felt pressure on her body before feeling like she was as light as a feather._

_"Aisha! We'll accept you. After all... You're a part of us, aren't you?"_

_Noah and Speka smiled and soon.. A flash of light blinded her vision and she could hear the sounds of a gentle tune._

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped open as she looked around her room. She looked at her hands before taking an album out of her drawer. There were photos of her, Noah, and Speka.

_'It's been years since I've talked to them. They accepted me.. The Elemental Masters raised me. We were so close together, until.. They found out that I was a runaway slave. They weren't disgusted.. But they were mad. Mad that I didn't trust them with my secret. Everyone in the Elemental Masters quickly got over it, but.. Noah and Speka was still angry..'_

Aisha's eyes were sad, before she shook her head and put the album away. She began to quickly stripped her clothes off to take a quick shower.

_'I shouldn't be depressed. I need to smile. No one knows that I'm a slave except for my family. That's a secret.. And.. I wonder how Echo is.. Echo.. Where are you..? I thought.. We'll meet each other as soon as I escaped successfully and became a family with the Elemental Masters.'_

* * *

_"Eve.. I'm sorry.."_

_"What are you apologizing about?! It's all my fault that you're like this.."_

_"No... It's mine. If only.. I protected you. If only I hadn't gotten angry with you. It wouldn't be like this. I was being stubborn and stupid. I.. I should have been more... Caring. I still haven't kept our promise.."_

_"Stop talking! Our promise... That can wait. Right now, you need to live! You can't leave me... I don't you want to leave me.."_

_Tears fell on Chung's pale face. The bright red blood were surrounding them. Eve's clothes were stained with Chung's blood. Chung's bright cerulean eyes were slowly losing it's usual brightness. Chung smiled and Eve grabbed his hand. His hand touched her cheek, caressing it. Eve tried to smile, but she failed miserably as more tears flowed out. Chung forced himself to sit up and embrace Eve tightly regardless of his heavy injuries._

_"I have no regrets ever since I've met you.. Well, maybe.. I have these regrets.. I regret not being able to stay beside you. I regret... Not being able to keep our promise.."_

_Chung smiled before pressing his lips on Eve's soft ones. Eve returned the kiss and soon.. Chung's arms that were wrapped around her waist were soon loose. Chung began to slip away from Eve's grasp and the only words he left was..._

_"Eve.. I love you."_

* * *

Tears silently flowed from Eve's golden eyes as she was woken up from her nightmare. She looked around and immediately rushed out of bed. She abruptly turned the knob to Chung's dorm as soon as she unlocked it with a spare key. Chung turned around wiyth bright red blush on his face. His hair was still wet from his shower and.. He was half naked. Eve immediately hugged him, wrapping him in a tight embrace. Chung's blush faded as he could feel Eve's hot tears.

"Eve?! What's wrong?! Why are you crying?! Eve?!"

Words couldn't get out. Eve stayed silent while sobbing in Chung's chest. Chung was worried about Eve. He carried her to his bed and laid her there. He got on top of her and kissed her tears. He sucked her tears, and kissed the corners of her eyes. Soon, his lips were pressed on Eve's.

"C-Chung.. Don't leave me.."

"Don't be stupid. I'll never leave you. You can sleep together with me tonight."

Eve silently nodded and hugged Chung tightly, fearing that he would disappear. Chung pulled the covers over them and kissed Eve many times. He sneaked a hand under her shirt and pressed her body against his. He kissed her soft lips once again, except this time, Chung nibbled on Eve's lips softly. Their tongues were soon dancing together, a line of saliva could be traced as the kisses soon grew more intense and passionate.

"Eve.. I love you.. I won't leave you alone. I promise.. I won't leave you. I won't die either. I'll continue on to live. I'll live on with you. I want to marry you."

"Chung.. I love you as well.. I want to.. Be with your forever."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Eve and Chung has an obstacle waiting for them in the future, but it's not now. I need to focus on Aisha and Elsword for now. Rena and Raven will have to wait as well. :3

Right now... I'm raging.. All because of Heart of Spire.. I mean what the hell is wrong with that place?! I hate the boss! No... I hate the whole dungeon! It's amazing that I actually managed to go past the dungeon on my _**Code Nemesis**_. I nearly died because of helping my friend. Now.. I need to calm down.

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**xX Sybella Xx: **_Baking is awesome, but.. It makes you hungry. XD Yes. Elsword is getting closer to the bright side, but then.. Lets hope he doesn't run back into the darkness. He's on good terms with Aisha, but that's for now. XP _

**Kat Neko983: **_Lol~ My first baking experience was awesome, except... The kitchen was a mess and I had to clean it all up! o; And okay~ :3 Yes, I've read it, but never review. And... Awesome! Ah... Youngsters. XD Jk. :3 Well.. Congratz~ He's an idiot, but you like him, don't you~ *gives you a cookie* :3_

**MilkTank: **_Well, hullo __**Miss Panda**__~ :D Chung x Eve.. I have something in plan for them, so yeah. Elsword and Aisha... They're on good terms, but that doesn't mean anything. Rena and Raven.. I'll think of something for them.. Soon. Everything's supposed to be perfect right now. The mood needs to be perfect for now. XD And... I'm sorry. There won't be any Raven x Eve.. Since.. It's only Chung x Eve. The only Raven x Eve moment would be.. When they talk to each other, which won't be happening until.. A lot more chapters... _

**RubyCrusade: **_:3 I ate dinner, so I wasn't that hungry~ :D Poor Elsword, but he deserves it! o; So mean of him for not appreciating any romance. And.. I'm glad it inspired to write a story of Eve x Chung~ If you'll update by weekend.. I think I'll be running out of patience and be raging on Elsword. :3 You admire me.. I admire you! :D Your stories are awesome, even though a bit violent, but still awesome! :3 And.. You try your best to update a story. :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_You're welcome! :3 I just hope that you liked it. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	23. Chapter 23: Mysterious Red Head

**~Chapter 23: Mysterious Red Head~**

* * *

Cerulean eyes slowly opened as they stare into golden ones. Eve felt much calmer ever since her nightmare. Her fear of Chung leaving her forever.. Was still there, but with Chung reassuring her, she had nothing to worry for now. Chung smiled softly and kissed her forehead before going back to sleep, dragging Eve back with him.

"Chung... Today, we have class. You can sleep all you want tomorrow, but not today. Wake up.."

"But... It's warmer under the covers, and hugging you is even better... Let me be selfish again.."

"You're already selfish.. You made me yours, and giving me a hickey. I'm still mad about that."

"Eh...? But.. Didn't you like it?"

Chung's cerulean eyes were opened once again as he stared at Eve mischievously. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt is not helping. Eve couldn't help, but think naughty things about Chung. She stayed silent, and Chung laughed while embracing her from behind. Eve puffed out her cheeks, Chung turned her body towards him, and he nuzzled their noses affectionately.

"Then... Let's get ready for class?"

* * *

While Eve and Chung are having their moments, Elsword was staring into space, ignoring his now cold breakfast. There were whispers from other students of a transfer student. Elsword yawned softly as he stopped staring space. He grabbed his tray and attempt to throw it away, however, a pale, delicate hand stopped him.

"Don't waste food. You should eat it. It'll fill up your empty stomach. Don't waste something like food. You'll be punished."

"Back off. What I do doesn't co-"

Elsword snapped his head around and his ruby eyes met with similar ones. His eyes widened as the person in front of him resemble someone very close to him. Long bright red hair was tied up and braided. Gentle ruby eyes were filled with determination.

_'Elsa...'_

* * *

_"Elsword! Look at the sunset with me!"_

_"Why?! I have more training to do than watch the sunset with you. What's the benefit?"_

_"Sheesh.. Can't I spend some quality time with my younger brother..? Now, let's go. It's going to be gone any minute if you don't hurry up."_

_Elsa grinned and dragged Elsword up the hill while Elsword's yelling echoed throughout the land._

* * *

_Elsword tried to swallow the food before spitting it out. He immediately took his plate and was about to dump it. However, his attempt failed as he turned to see bright red eyes glaring at him._

_"Don't waste food! You'll get punished!"_

* * *

"Well... You better not waste food like that ever again. Oh! Aisha, Rena! Sorry. I can't help, but stop him from throwing away precious food."

"That's okay~"

"Well, I don't blame you for trying to stop him. Wasting food is not a good thing."

At that moment, Chung and Eve came into the cafeteria together, holding their tray in their hands. Rena's sharp spring green eyes immediately snapped towards them. Rena squealed loudly and whipped out her camera. She pulled Aisha and the red headed girl behind her, and snapped as many pictures with her precious camera. Eve's sensitive ears picked up the snapping sounds from the camera and she hid behind Chung who merely ignored Rena and her camera. Chung stood in front of Eve, and it seems like Chung was protecting Eve from Rena.

Rena squealed at Eve's reaction and Chung's protection. Aisha sighed deeply and waited for Rena to stop her obsession over Chung and Eve. Elsword went up to the mysterious red head who he assumes was Elsa. At that moment, Elsword was about to hug her, but then Rena recovered from her obsession. She dragged Aisha and the red head away with cheerfulness.

"Tch."

"Nice try... Rena is the type of person where she'll exaggerate over something for a while before recovering from it and going hyper. If you want to have a conversation with that red head.. Then I'd suggest you ask our class president to set you guys up."

Raven's deep voice surprised Elsword as he turned around. Raven's cold eyes glared at Rena's disappearing figure before turning back to Elsword. Both of their cold eyes stared at one another. Chung and Eve finished their food as soon as they can to avoid any more pictures getting taken. Fortunately, Rena left the moment their breakfast was finished, and now.. They're staring at Elsword and the red head's disappearing figure.

"Hey... Elsword. Is that girl your sister?"

"I don't know... Maybe."

"Heh..."

Chung's eyebrow raised before he whispered to Eve's sensitive ear. She nodded her head and they both head towards their class. Raven soon followed them while Elsword was left there, standing alone, pondering about his sister and that red head.

_'Is that Elsa..? I don't get it... She disappeared for years before I was admitted into this school. Now, she appears right before me.. Is she.. Really Elsa? My sister.. Is back..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Damn that dungeon! I cleared it only once and guess what I got from the chest... An Intermediate Potion.. -_- I mean... So not fair. Even a Level 60 died... My Level 49 _**Code: Nemesis**_ had to suffer through that dungeon...

The star platforms aren't making things fun either... o; I don't like that dunegon. Southern Gates is bad enough, but I can still solo it. However, this Impossible Mission Dungeon... I give up. I don't want to waste my precious Resurrection Stones.. :( And then.. The awesome costumes came out! :D But! I have no more k-ching! :( I spent it all on accessory and costume. :( I need it for my Chung, soon-to-be _**Shelling Guardian**_ and my _**Code: Nemesis**_.

*sighs* And then I have a _**Code: Electra **_friend who believes _**Code: Nemesis **_is the worst Eve class ever. I was offended.. o; Those who play _**Code: Nemesis**_ should also be offended.

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Guest: **_I did? XD That's a miracle. I'm too lazy to update this story twice a day. _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_:3 I'm glad~ :D And... Too bad, Elsword's room is farther away from Aisha's and... I believe he'll say this: "It's none of my business." ... Since Elsword and Aisha has nothing to do with each other, except they're attracted to one another. Chung is different. He and Eve are a couple and their rooms are near. So, he can easily comfort her. XD One day, Elsword can do the same thing like Chung can. XD_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Don't worry~ :D Chung is too much of a gentleman to hurt Eve. Plus, if he hurts Eve... He'll never forgive himself. Yes... Echo and Aisha friendship~ ;D_

**BIAxDiA: **_By the time you get to Aisha's tragedy.. I think you might hate me a little. XP I have something in plan for Aisha, and it's going to be ugly. While.. Eve.. She and Chung should enjoy their time together while they can. :3_

**Kat Neko983: **_Good girl. XD I'll write as much as you want. :3 Lol~ I'll write more Cheve in the future, so no worries~ :3 I'm glad that my queen won't give out any punishment. XD Jokes, but they're still fun! :D_

**Hospes: **_Touching, but a tragedy... XP Speka and Noah will have a huge part in Aisha's arc. Eve.. Don't worry about the nightmare yet. XD It won't happen... I hope. Yes, dreams are usually a future sight. In other words, fate had already been decided. However... You can still fight for the new future. Fight against fate. ;D Don't worry~ I sometimes update slow, so you can catch up eventually. XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_I'm not nice.. XD I'm cruel. My future plans for Aisha is cruel. Elsword's hopes will be shattered. x. x And... People don't like Speka? O: They should love her for who she is. :3 I hope I'm reaching your expectations._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	24. Chapter 24: Who's Elsword

**~Chapter 24: Who's Elsword~**

* * *

"Now.. Class. We're having a new student in our class. Please treat her nicely. Now, please come in and introduce yourself."

"I'm Elsa of the Red Knights~ Nice to meet all of you."

The door to the classroom opened, and there was Elsword who came in late. All eyes landed on Elsword excluding Chung and Eve. Eve was secretly typing on her transparent screen. Chung was keeping an eye on the teacher. Elsa looked at Elsword and immediately blurted out..

"The guy who almost wasted his breakfast."

"Elsa..."

"Yeah, that's me. Wait.. How did you know my name..? You weren't in the class until n-"

Elsword ran past everyone and hugged Elsa tightly. The class were shocked, and began to whisper among themselves. Elsword didn't care about them. The only thing he cared about right now... Was the red head in front of him. A tear of happiness flowed down his cheek before he grinned at Elsa before that happy expression soon turned to a frown. Elsa's eyebrow was raised as she pushed Elsword away harshly.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in perverts. Plus, who are you? I have never met you before except earlier in the cafeteria."

"... Elsa..? What are you saying? It's me, Elsword. I'm your younger brother.."

"I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child. Elsword? I don't have a younger brother named Elsword. You're mistaking me for someone else."

Eve looked up and silently orders Moby and Remy to collect a small sample of Elsa and Elsword's hair when they have a chance. Chung took a look at the teacher before turning back to Eve and silently whispered to each other.

"Did you find anything?"

"No. However, I'm 39% sure that they're siblings. I just need a sample of their hair and blood to make sure my calculations are correct. Moby and Remy can take care of the hair sample, but... I need to find a way to get the blood. Why are you suddenly interested in Elsword and Elsa? Is it because of Penensio's request?"

"You're so sharp. Yeah.. Penensio requested me to help him find two red headed siblings of the Red Knights. I never realized that Elsword was a Red Knight until he sat in front of us for breakfast. After a while, I remembered Penensio's request, so, I assumed that Elsword is probably one of those siblings Penensio talked about. And then.. Elsword's reaction to Elsa. I want to fulfil Penensio's request. And what do you mean by 39%?"

"I shall assist you in any way I can. 39% are the chances that they're siblings. However.. There's something about Elsa that is a bit different from a normal human. That's the most I can figure out for now."

"What's so different?"

"I'll tell you once I get their hair and blood."

Rena whistled softly as she created a heart shape around Chung and Eve once again before turning to Elsword and Elsa.

_'Hmm.. Is this going to be a love triangle...? Wait.. Aren't they siblings..? Well.. Elsword just assumes that she's his sister. Then again.. Elsa did mention that she has a younger brother when I first met her a few years ago. Of course... That was years ago. She doesn't even remember me. So... I can't bring that up, Should I tell Elsword...?'_

"Elsword. I'm sorry, but she is _not _your sister. You guys are part of the royal family of the Red Knights. You guys are technically related to one another. Please, don't make this kind of mistake again. Now, Elsword. Please go to your seat. Elsa, your seat is in front of Elsword, so Elsword-"

"Whatever."

Elsword's cold expression returned once again as he walked towards his corner, sitting next to the quiet Raven. Elsa looked at the empty seat in front of Elsword before sitting down and getting out her materials. Raven yawned and laid his head on one hand as class started and began to take his notes in a lazy manner. Elsword ignored the lesson and merely stared out the window. Both Chung and Eve occasionally took notes while Eve continue on typing on her transparent screen. It was amazing how they both get into the top 10 rankings for exams.

Aisha and Rena took notes as much as they can in a neat manner. As time pass, it was already time for study hall. That's when Eve stopped typing on her transparent screen, and Eve stood up abruptly and walked over to Elsa.

"Elsa... I have something I want to experiment, but it requires a few materials. Do you think you can help me? You too, Elsword."

"Sure, what is it that you need?"

"I don't care."

"A small sample of your blood."

Elsa and Elsword stayed silent while Chung held in his laughter. Chung knew Eve was going to be blunt, but.. He didn't think she was going to ask them straight out for a sample of blood. The class ignored them as they knew Eve's a intelligent person who tend to experiment on certain subjects. Elsword sighed and extend his hand out. Eve nodded her head and softly cut Elsword's finger and squeezed it.

Drops of the red liquid slowly filled the test tube to a certain point. Eve brought his finger to her lips and kissed it softly. Elsword blushed bright red while Chung fell off his chair. Eve bowed to Elsword slightly as Elsa also extended her hand. The same process was done and Eve also kissed Elsa's finger.

"Thank you."

Eve returned to her desk and showed Chung the test tube containing Elsa and Elsword's blood sample. Each test tube held the blood's owner's name. Chung stared at Eve silently before Eve hugged him and nuzzled her nose affectionately with his.

"Sorry. I only love Chung.."

"Don't worry... I'm just a little bit jealous. I'm going to forbid you doing something..Don't act like that to anybody except me. I don't want to get jealous again."

"Yeah.. I promise."

Eve leaned in and bit Chung's ear and softly nibble on his earlobe. Chung blushed faintly as he pouted. As soon as Eve let go of his earlobe, Chung leaned in and pressed his lips on hers. The class whistled as they notice Chung and Eve's flirting. Rena smiled and snapped more pictures. The class soon laughed at Rena's actions and Elsa giggled softly along with the class. Elsword's eyes darkened as he covered his ears from the laughter.

Raven silently drank his water bottle while watching Elsword's expression darkening. Elsword took a glance at Elsa's laughing face and remembered her words. He abruptly stood up from his seat and grabbed his bag. He walked out of the classroom and head towards the roof. He slammed open the door to the roof and locked it. He threw his bag away and sat on top of the edges of the roof.

_'Elsa... Why are you rejecting me..? I'm your younger brother. Did I do anything wrong to you before you left..? Before you left to help Feita, you promised that you'll come back and spar with me. And news about you disappearing.. I decided to become stronger and stronger.. I looked for you and suddenly.. I was admitted into this place. Elsa.. Don't you remember..? Elsa...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D I got through the Mission Impossible in one try today~ :D Eve's gliding always help me out when I need it. :)

It's amazing that I also got through Southern Gates within 12 minutes. And.. My damage wasn't that horrible. It was only... 29..? Not sure. Anyways... not sure what else to say.. Hmm... Nope, nothing else. Except sulking about the costumes...

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**starchasersemerald: **_Thanks for your compliment! I managed to clear it in one try today~ Well, Hamel dungeons... Eh.. XD Patiently.. :D You'll be patiently waiting for me to update? :3 And that red headed chick is... Elsa~ :D_

**Hospes: **_Yes... Els.. However, I doubt Elsword will have any changes yet. XD Well, Aisha will have to work harder now that Elsa has finally appeared. You'll find out soon. And... By cruel, it's not really cruel, but... More of a tragedy for Aisha. I think Aisha will even begin to distrust others. Well, maybe. XD Can't spoil too much or it won't be exciting. I'll just drop some hints along the way. And okay~ :3 You can use Hospes any time. XD I gave you that name, so it's only for you to use. :3 _

**RubyCrusade: **_Yes... Well, to me, it's cruel. I'm not sure to others. XD Well... Before you kill them.. You have to give some pain.. Mental and physical.. Let the characters learn more of the pain.. And.. You can't let the characters die too quickly. They can have thoughts of dying, but you can't let them die until they suffer enough~ ;3 Well, Speka... She's a sadist, but in my story, she's going to be a sadist with a soft spot for Aisha~ :D You should try to teach Elsa the art of killing. Plus... Killing everyone off is just the beginning. XD Kyubey... O: He's awesome even though he's evil. Well... In Naruto, he's awesome. XD I'm glad that you think so. :) Here's a random question for you and Elsword to answer... What would you do if Elsa was not the real Elsa?_

**Person: **_XD I'm already past that. I'm in Velder right now. Southern Gates. XD In my opinion, Heart of Spire is one of the worst dungeons ever made in Elsword. :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Hmm... What's the bad feeling for? :D Nothing's bad going to happen. Yet. XD_

**Kat Neko983:**_ Don't worry. Tons of people did that Mission Impossible. And.. Probably half of the number failed multiple times before clearing the dungeon in rage. XD And... Your moment of Cheve is here. They're smart, and even flirted in front of the whole class. XD_

**NobelTJ99:** _Really? Hmm... Mine is unique in a way. XD Don't worry. They won't have a fight. Even if they do, they'll make up with plenty of kisses. :3 So no worry. They won't break up under my watch. :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	25. Chapter 25: Elsa VS Elsword

**~Chapter 25: Elsa VS Elsword~**

* * *

Elsword had skipped class until it was time for his talent class. Elsword didn't waste any time summoning his Cornwell and getting his blade. The moment he kicked the doors open, the training area was filled with students from the Advanced Technology and Swordsmanship. Chung was staring at Elsword with a grin on his face while Eve paid no attention as she continuously type on her transparent screen.

She slipped the two test tubes of Elsword and Elsa's blood samples in and begin to test out her calculations. The results came out as she expected, however, she needed to make it more accurate. She put on pink shaded sunglasses with blue lines outlining it, and she pressed on the frames of the glasses and inside, there were multiple transparent screens with data. She connected it with her main screen with the test tubes and the data were being transferred.

_'Appearances... Very similar. Common characteristics that most siblings have. DNA.. 35%.. Elsword.. Human.. Elsa.. Non-human... Chances of them being siblings are now lowered to... 29%. Chances of them not being siblings increased from 61% to 71%...'_

Eve narrowed her eyes as she looked up towards Elsa. She waved her hand and the transparent screens all vanished and she took off the glasses. Chung sneaked his arms around her petite waist and pulled her towards him. Eve laid against Chung's warm chest and began to think of Elsa.

_'Elsa... Is not a human.. That girl.. She's not the real Elsa. Is she... A clone..? In order to create a clone, it's necessary to have the real thing. Blood, hair, and... They'll need to watch the real thing closely, and copy it into the clone. And the clone would be exactly as the original, however... The memories from the original also needs to be copied. Elsa... She doesn't have any memories of Elsword... Unless...'_

"Eve...? What's wrong? Don't push yourself too hard. You can think about things later, just rest."

"Don't worry. I'm fine..."

Eve smiled at Chung and kissed his cheek softly and biting it. Elsword sighed and sat next to them, staring at Eve for a moment. Raven was swinging his blade around, working on how to concentrate more on his speed and increase it even more. The moment he saw Elsa, Elsa seemed emotionless for a moment, like a puppet. Raven rubbed his eyes and looked at Elsa again, and Elsa was smiling with Rena.

_'That's strange... I was sure that Elsa seemed like a controlled puppet. Maybe I've been focusing on too much stuff. Rena.. Now that I think about it.. While I was battling her, she was different. She also said that she lost her sanity temporarily in the past that led to her betrayal.. I'm confused... I'm causing her and myself pain.. I don't get it..'_

Elsword stared at his blade for a moment before opening his mouth and grabbed Chung and Eve's attention.

"Eve... I want you to help me."

"What is it?"

"Find out what happened to Elsa. I want to know why she doesn't remember me. Please..."

Eve was about to tell him of her discovery on Elsa, however, she hesitated. Her calculations could be wrong and not precise. She stayed silent and nodded her head, willing to help Elsword. Elsword's eyes widened a few centimeters before he genuinely smiled at Eve.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome."

Chung smiled softly as Eve agreed to help Elsword. Elsword was becoming their friend. Although... They're getting a bit too close to his liking. Chung pouted slightly and stared at Elsword with a small hint of jealousy. Elsword noticed immediately and decided to be blunt about it.

"I don't like Eve. I'm only interested in my blade. So don't get too jealous. And... I guess you could say... That Eve is a... Comrade. You too, Chung."

Chung blushed faintly and hid himself against Eve's neck and Eve covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. Chung tightened his embrace with his faint blush. It was amusing to see Chung act like that.

* * *

"Time for a little practice! Let's have our transfer student, Elsa of the Red Knights go against.. Elsword of the Red Knights."

Elsword's eyes immediately darkened and his expressions grew serious. He stood up and grabbed his blade and Cornwell. The crowd noticed Elsword and immediately stepped back. Elsa noticed him and got ready. Elsword pushed down on his heels and in a flash, he slashed thrice with his Cornwell with the last slash sending out a crescent wave.

"Crescent Cut!"

"Double Slash."

Elsa's got snipped slightly by _Crescent Cut _and she immediately countered the attack. She slashed down towards Elsword. Elsword was paralyzed for a moment and Elsa charged her sword and sliced down, creating a meteor like attack. Elsa's eyes narrowed as she smirked lightly. She raised her blade and began to spin around Elsword, slashing him continuously.

"Windmill! Armageddon Blade!"

As soon as she stopped spinning, she charged up on her blade, a red orange aura surrounding her blade. Her blade was soon transcended and Elsword was pushed back. All eyes were on the sparring Red Knights. They were surprised to see Elsword being pushed back so easily. Elsword easily summoned an independent blade behind him.

"Phantom Sword! Maelstrom Rage!"

Elsword rushed up to Elsa, dealing multiple damage to Elsa along with the additional damage from _Phantom Sword_. Elsa was pushed back and Elsword took a chance and threw a Cornwell. The Cornwell erupt into a frenzied storm of Cornwells, pulling Elsa into the storm and pierced her. As soon as the frenzied storm of the Cornwells ended, Elsword rushed up to her and slashed a black hole with his Cornwell. Elsa was locked in one place before Elsword slashed across her.

"Final Strike!"

* * *

_"Final Strike!"_

_Elsa smirked and dodged the black hole easily and pushed on her heels. She leaped up and released her blade's force. The wind soon gathered together and formed a whirlwind. It gathered the dirt and sand altogether. The sandstorm was formed and continously damaged Elsword, and blinded him temporarily._

_"Sandstorm!"_

_With his vision gone, Elsa dashed up to him and spun around with her blade in hand, continuously damaging him once again._

_"Windmill! Elsword, you need to work on that final strike of yours. Anyways... It was nice sparring with you. Come on."_

_"Bleh! I don't care. I'll get stronger than you one day! Get ready!"_

* * *

Elsword didn't hold back in his slash as Elsa was flung away. Elsword stood in silence at Elsa as he clutched onto his blade tightly until there was a small trail of blood.

_'Elsa...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I just got a new idea for a new Chung x Eve story~ :3 However.. I won't upload the story yet. Since I need to finish this one. :3 And.. I'm pretty excited now. XD I just hope that the new story I have in mind won't bore anyone. XP

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**JiroBuster976: **_Elsword is always interesting. XD He has this aura around him that gives off a mysterious feeling in a way. Elsword x Aisha will be coming soon. Eventually. XD_

**BIAxBiA: **_:3 Well, luckily, you don't have to wait for very long. Since, I'll be updating daily, but.. Not sure when Spring Break is over.. Since, homework will be killing me. XP_

**Kat Neko983: **_Aye... i'm also worried. XD Elsword is having a storm. Hmm... Is that even the right phrase for this? XD_

**The-Great-Me-sama: **_Yes... Poor them. XP Well, the guys and Aisha are the ones who can't double jump like Rena and Eve~ :D I was so happy when Eve glided through the whole thing. And.. It's not cheap. XD It's just awesome. :3 On Chung, all you need to do is time his jump, and blast off. XD_

**Hospes: **_:3 Glad you like it. And... I wonder why Elsa doesn't remember Elsword... Hmm.. We'll need Eve to figure that out. XD True, but Elsword is too gentle to slap Elsa. He's back to cold boy mode, but he'll be fine eventually. After all, he warmed up to Eve and Chung. Aisha just needs to do her finishing touch. XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_Yes.. Two Elsas.. Hmm.. XD I suddenly got the idea of having two Elsas after I was rewatching Bleach and Fairy Tail.. :( *cries* Bleach ended, and.. Fairy Tail is on hiatus. o; And.. That's not horrible yet. XD Well, I'm sure Elsa would be willing to work with you._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Aye.. Elsword seems to have a lot of pride. And having too much pride is sometimes not a good thing. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	26. Chapter 26: Analysis

**~Chapter 26: Analysis~**

* * *

Elsa crashed into the walls and this created a small smoke screen, covering everyone's vision. Moby and Remy split up and began to begin doing their job. Moby secretly went behind Elsword and silently snipped a small part of his hair. Elsword noticed the gentle touch and spun around, swinging his sword blindly. Moby ducked for it and flew away as fast as it can.

Remy silently, yet swiftly raced through the crowd of people towards Elsa. Elsa pushed herself up and grabbed her blade. Her braid and ponytail were loose as she took the hair tie off. Remy went behind her and snipped a small part of her hair.

Elsa noticed Remy and sighed as she realized it was probably for Eve's invention again. She ignored Remy and dashed through the smoke. Immediately, she spun around in a whirlwind, catching Elsword off guard, and continuously damaging him.

"Windmill! Spiral Blast!"

As soon as she stopped spinning, she dashed towards Elsword and slashed horizontally before unleashing a large amount of energy from her blade. Elsword crashed into the walls before realizing Elsa was in his target zone. He took his Cornwell and stabbed it into the ground. A magic circle was created and soon, mini Cornwells erupt and each stabbed Elsa.

"Rage Cutter! Sword Blasting!"

Elsword got on his feet and dashed towards Elsa like lightning, thrusting his blade forward, stabbing Elsa. At the same time, three Cornwells were summoned and aimed for Elsa, piercing through her armor. Before the battle got any more serious, the teacher stopped the battle. Elsword spit out blood and walked back while dragging his blade back.

Elsa sighed deeply and ran back to Rena who immediately bandaged her injuries. Moby and Remy had also brought back the hair they snipped from Elsword and Elsa. Eve nodded to them as she began to take out test tubes and separate them. Chung took out some ointment and bandages for Elsword, however Elsword pushed him away.

"Leave me alone. My injuries are fine. It'll heal in a few days."

"No! If you leave them alone, it's going to leave a scar and get infected. Now, stay still!"

Chung kicked Elsword's leg and pushed him down. Eve looked up and silently ordered Moby and Remy to help Chung hold Elsword down. Moby and Remy did exactly what Eve said and Chung was able to wrap Elsword's injuries.

Eve had her sunglasses on and her transparent screen. The test tubes with the hair and blood were all settled and the final results came out as Eve wasn't as surprised.

_'Elsa of the Red Knights. A clone created just a few months ago. Very similar to the original Elsa of the Red Knights. Appearance, skills, habits, and personality. Memories were not transferred to the clone. Mission.. Unknown..'_

Eve narrowed her eyes as she couldn't get any more information. However, the only thing that was important.. The Elsa in front of them is not human. She's just a clone. Chung noticed Eve's look and stared at Elsa. Eve made a signal for Chung to come and dragged him out of the class. Elsword tilted his head and one word came into his mind.

_'Lovebirds.'_

* * *

"Chung. That girl is not part of the siblings you're looking for. Elsword is, but not her. She's not the real Elsa. The real Elsa's location can't be found."

"Not... Real..? You mean.. She's a fake?"

"Yeah. She's merely a clone. There must be more clones out there. This Elsa was just created a few months ago. That must mean.. The person who's making these clones is still around. From what I know... The only person that can create clones and excell at Alchemy.. Echo. Ignotum told me back when I was studying Alchemy."

"Echo... You mean that girl with silver hair and loves lollipop?"

"Yeah. She's currently residing in Elder. For now.. Let's keep it a secret. We should keep an eye on the Elsa clone for a while. I'm pretty sure that she has a mission. There's no reason for her to be here. I doubt she's here to learn. She has a motive. Chung.. Be careful. Don't make me worried.."

Chung grinned and kissed her lips softly before holding her hand tightly. He opened the door and carried her bridal style to the bench. Elsword couldn't help, but wonder what they were talking about.

Elsa and Rena walked towards them and Elsword's expression darkened. He was about to walk away, but then Elsa held his hand. Elsa looked angry and confused.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but.. I'm not who you think! I'm not your sister. I may look like her, but I'm not her. So... Please. Don't act like that. Can't we.. Just be friends? I don't want you to think that I'm your sister and get sad because I don't remember you when in reality... I don't even know you."

"I... I'm sorry. We'll be friends."

_'I'm sorry.. I refuse to believe it. My sister is alive and she's right in front of me. All i can do now... Is spend time with her and find a way to recover her memories. I want to hope... Rena... That's right! She seems to know about Elsa. I'm going to ask her. I have find out more clues. Eve is helping me, but I need more help... The more the better..'_

Eve and Chung sighed as they listened to Elsword and Elsa. Chung wanted to tell him that Elsa was a clone, but... It needs to be a secret. Rena smiled happily as Elsword and Elsa make up and decided to be friends. Eve and Chung are together forever. Raven...

_'Raven, I wonder if... He's still mad at me. I mean... We baked those muffins together, he gave me the scarf.. He.. He hesitated during our battle. We're on good terms, but.. He refuse to talk to me when there's nothing going on. I.. I hope he'll forgive me..'_

Elsa smiled happily towards everyone, but inside her head... There was a feminine voice..

_"Elsa... Remember the mission.. Kill Elsword of the Red Knights. Make sure you make him cease to exist."_

Elsa mentally nodded her head as she cheerfully hugged Elsword. Elsword's eye twitched and pushed Elsa away. Eve had her eyes on Elsa with Chung. Chung couldn't help, but hug Eve protectively.

_'Looks like... A storm is coming.. This peace will be ending sooner than I thought..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so stupid. I should have told you guys which class Elsa was. Well.. I think some people knows already, but I'll just say it anyway.

Elsa is using skills from _**Lord Knight**_. So... Anybody who plays a _**Lord Knight**_, you should recognize these skills. I don't, because I do not play one. I have only a Base Elsword. Anyways.. Hooray for my 150th reviewer~ XD Amazing. It actually went past the goal! XD

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**RubyCrusade: **_OMG! I love the new story! :3 And.. I was the first one to review it! :D Too bad, it won't be updated anytime soon. *takes axe out of Raven's hand* :D Anyways, I was sulking about it when I found out about the hiatus. The manga isn't really helping. I mean.. The dragons are coming back! And the world is going to get destroyed! o; I'm glad it's getting exciting, because the peace is ending pretty soon. ;3 _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_ROFL! Yes... Sure, of course you knew it. XD Elsa was a clone all this time._

**Kat Neko983: **_Hmm.. Seriously? Hmm.. Alright then~ XD Wait for the future chapter. And.. I'm so sorry that you couldn't be my 150th reviewer. Your brother took your spot. XD I'm so sorry. Wait until.. 200th? XD_

**The-Great-Me-sama: **_Fast updates.. XD It's fast, because the chapters are short. XD_

**NobelTJ99: **_Bro.. XD I like to put twists in the story.. Then again, sometimes, I don't even know what I'm typing. :3 _

**Hospes: **_Hmm.. You sure~? ;3 Elsa could be alive.. Too bad Elsword couldn't kick the impostor. XD The teacher stopped it before anything serious happened. Aisha is coming.. Very soon. Maybe next chapter or a few chapters later. XD She'll be mentioned though._

**Guest: **_Highest reviews in the website... *looks at one of my favorite fanfics with more than 1k reviews* Nah~ :D I have one of the least. XD I won't get arrogant because of this. Amount of reviews is great, but.. The most important thing is if my readers like my story or not. XD_

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **_That's okay~ :3 I didn't really mind, since.. Everyone has a life, and they're all busy. XD You took almost the words out of my mouth. XP This story has more reviews than __**The Breathless World**__? O: No way! Of course, Chung x Eve will prevail! :3 Alright... Tell me, which pairing do you want, and gimme your plot or do you want me to write my own? I feel sad for your sister though... XD You took her 150th reviewer spot._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	27. Chapter 27: Forgiveness

**~Chapter 27: Forgiveness~**

* * *

A soft giggle echoed throughout the hallways. Long silver hair tied up swayed as she skipped down the path. Her tongue twirl around the lollipop in her mouth happily. She opened the door to her room and inside was full of potions and books. It was a large room and Echo skipped past her bed and table.

She took a blue book out of a shelf and the shelf began to move. Behind the shelf was revealed to be a secret passage. Echo skipped inside the passage and the shelf soon covered it once again. Echo walked down the stairs and in the room, there were capsules with a green liquid inside. One of them reveals to have a certain red head. Her red hair flowed around her and her eyes were closed. Her body was mostly revealed and were restrained with metal chains.

"Hey... Elsa.. Do you remember how you got into these capsules? It was your fault for not minding your own business. You shouldn't have left to help Feita.. If not, then your little brother wouldn't have to suffer. He wouldn't have to look for more power. Now that he achieves a more stronger power, he's a threat to Wally's plans."

Echo chuckled softly and snapped her fingers. The room became brighter and capsules surrounding the room were each holding a person inside it. Echo smiled brightly before staring at a picture with Aisha in it.

_'Aisha... How are you? I... I'm useful.. See? I was telling the truth when I told you to run away from here. All these people in the capsules... They're all nosy people. Wally's plans.. As long as I listen to his orders, and continue on making more clones of these people.. Then.. I'll be free. I'm doing this for my own freedom. Aisha... Wait for me. I'll be there with you soon enough. My job to clone them is going to be over soon as Wally's plans succeeds.'_

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped open as she looked around her surroundings. She realized that she had fell asleep in the library. Raven who was reading his book, looked up and gave Aisha a soft pat on her head.

"You look tired. Go back to your dorm."

"Raven... What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm on duty. Unfortunately, I've been skipping class too much. To make up for it, I have to stay and help the librarian whenever she needs help. And... You should be back in the dorms anyway. It's already six.. The library is only open until five."

"Oh... Thank you, Raven. I have a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Rena... What's your relationship with Rena? It's strange... You and Rena..."

"Our relationship... You could say that... She was my best friend."

"Was..?"

"Yeah. Here. Answer this question of mine. Would you forgive your best friend if she betrayed you? She killed all your friends. However.. The moment she tells the truth, she says that she lost her sanity. Would you still forgive someone who betrayed you?"

"I would forgive her. She lost her sanity. That must mean... She doesn't even know what she's doing until after. She must deeply regrets it inside her heart. She'll be wanting my forgiveness. And I'll do that. Forgive her, plus... Getting mad at her just because she betrayed me won't bring the others back. I.. I would start all over again with her. I'll repair the relationship. It's better than losing a precious friend."

_'To forgive someone. Rena.. Maybe.. I should listen to Aisha, and repair this relationship with Rena.. I want to be friends with her again. Maybe.. Seris would be happy about it as well. After all... Seris trusted you, then I should trust you as well.'_

"Thanks Aisha..."

"You're welcome~ I hope you can resolve your problems. I should go now. Bye.. Come to class, okay?"

Aisha smiled sweetly at Raven who merely nodded. Aisha felt better after talking to Raven. Her dream about Echo disturbed her, but... She felt better. She smiled genuinely and skipped towards the dormitory. At that moment, she bumped into a certain red head.

"Aisha... You should watch where you're going."

"Elsword... What are you doing?"

"Probably where you're going as well."

"Oh.. I'm going to the bath house where I'm going to relax in the warm water. You want to come in with me?"

Aisha smirked widely as she teases Elsword. Elsword covered his blush as he looked away from Aisha's gaze. Aisha grinned as she held his hand tightly and dragged him towards the dormitory.

"I was just kidding~ Get ready and have dinner with me! I don't want to sit alone. Oh! Let's invite Raven, Rena, Chung, Eve, Ara, and Elsa~"

Aisha's smile gave a warm feeling in Elsword's chest as he silently nodded his head. Back in the library, Raven bowed down politely to the librarian and walked back to the dorms. He smiled softly as a certain person's voice ringed in his mind.

_"Raven! You better treat Rena as before! I'll never forgive you if I see her shed at least one tear! If I didn't cry out of sadness when we were together, then Rena, our best friend shouldn't have to shed tears either. I'm watch over you two. If you guys stop denying your feelings, then... Get together and name your child 'Seris'!"_

"Seris... Sometimes, you're going overboard. Rena and I are just friends, best friends. Don't get any wrong idea, idiot.."

* * *

Seris smiled as she watched over Raven and Rena with deep sincerity and happiness. Her best friends are making up and... They can get over the horrible past.

_'Seris is gone, but will always stay in your hearts.. Rena.. Raven.. Remember me, okay?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Spring break is over, so... Back to two days. Every two days, I'll be updating the story. If I don't have homework, I'll work on the story~ :3 Sorry, but no Chung x Eve this chapter. XD Main characters, but let's let our other characters have some spotlight. Plus... I want to let Raven have some sweet moments with Aisha. I don't support them, but I think of them as siblings.

Seris.. In my opinion, she's a playful and cheerful person. She also trusts her friends deeply, and will do anything to protect them and give them happiness. I want to show that.. Seris is a good person~ :3 At the last part, it's Seris who's talking from Heavens.

Oh! I'll give out some information on when someone is a certain number reviewer. If you are the certain number reviewer, then tell me which pairing you want, plot or I make the plot. Okay? :3

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_I know, but still... XD So sharp! Well, let's see what's going to happen next!_

**BIAxDiA: **_Aye... However, there's a problem. Aisha doesn't know about it yet. So... Who knows when she'll be able to comfort Elsword, but.. They're getting along._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_*sighs* This is why he shouldn't be too trusting of others. _

**JiroBuster976: **_You have your answer now. XD This is why this is a huge twist in the plot~ :3 It's for everyone to predict what's going to happen. Chapter 22: Secrets and Dreams, it's only about Aisha's dream of her past/secret of being a slave while Eve dreams of her beloved Chung dying. He's open towards Aisha a little bit now. Open to the point where he gets teased by her._

**Reaper53: **_O_O Um... Okay? I don't get what you're saying, but okay...?_

**Kat Neko983: **_XD Well, no worries. If Kiyo doesn't tell me, then he'll have to select someone from my reviews for the one shot planning. Actually, you only missed it twice, because I haven't thought about making any one shots for the 50th reviewer. So... You only missed it twice. When's your birthday?_

**Hospes: **_Well.. They're not going to drag innocent people into any kind of trouble. And... This will lead to some kind of new disaster. That feminine voice... :) Guess who. XD She's a nice girl, but I gave out a hint in the past about Echo. Remember she said "I'm more useful to them."? It was a hint. If someone/something's useful to you, then wouldn't you take advantage of it? And... I also checked. You were the 146th reviewer. XD I went back and count. :3 Thanks~ Although, I couldn't have done it without any of my awesome readers' support! :3 *parties with you* XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_As you read, you'll learn who. XD Nah, I don't ship Elsa x Raven. Even if I do.. One of them is going to die. Dude, do you know what you're saying? Your story is going to be much better than mine! :D Well, I shall wait for you to update~ :3 And... You'll find a lot of twists in this story that might make your head hurt for thinking too much. XD_

**NobelTJ99: **_Alright, Bro. XD Get ready for the twists._

**The-Great-Me-sama: **_So... I fit in the fast updates and short chapters category? XD So... You're happy? :3_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	28. Chapter 28: Invading

**~Chapter 28: Invading~**

* * *

"Echo. I have a new job for you to do."

"Wally.. What is it that you want me to do?"

"Invade Elrios Academy and steal this item for me. It's just a memory chip, but... Only people from Altera have the perfect memory chips for the plan. That's why.. Tonight, you're going to invade into the place and find Eve of Altera. After you find her, steal a memory chip from her."

"When should I start?"

"Tonight."

Echo's green olive eyes glowed as she smiled brightly at Wally and skipped towards her room. She prepared to intrude and wasn't going to hesitate to kill anyone if they stood in her way.

_'Stealing a memory chip from someone from Altera... This is going to be hard. Wait.. Altera... I hope.. This Eve hasn't found out about the Elsa clone and the mission. As long as she finds out, Elsword will be a hindrance if she foils Elsa clone's plans. Hmm.. I should.. Destroy Eve. I need to get her out of the way. If Eve is not in the way... Then... Everything will go just as according!'_

Echo smirked lightly as she grabbed all sorts of potions and jumped out of a window, landing gracefully on her feet. Echo skipped towards the academy and prepare herself to sneak into the academy.

While Echo works on her plan, Eve was in Chung's arms safely, and sleeping soundly. Chung watched her sleep with a worried expression. He couldn't help, but feel that something bad was going to happen.

_'Eve... Lately, we've been sleeping together secretly, but... There will be a time where we have to sleep separately and I won't be able to watch over her. Eve is a strong girl, but.. There's no way I'll let her fight and get herself injured.'_

Eve turned in her sleep and rubbed her head against his chest. Soon, the clockhand moved and it hit twelve. It was finally midnight, and Echo successfully sneaked inside. She pulled up her mask and ran towards the dormitory. She took out a potion of bubbling green liquid and poured it on the front door. The door rapidly melted silently as she smirked lightly. The doors were no longer there, and Echo casually walked in.

_'Let's see... There are thousands of students in this academy. There should be two dormitories.. I can't search for Eve by checking each dorm. Maybe... Elsa's clone knows.'_

Echo took a small red pouch and sprinkled a little of the contents from the pouch onto the ground. A minute of waiting, a faint red trail appeared and continued on towards the direction of a certain dorm. Echo smiled and followed the red trail without any doubt in her mind. Finally, she stopped in front of a dorm, and she took out a bobby pin from her hair.

She silently slipped the bobby pin and began to pick the lock expertly. Soon, a soft click could be heard as Echo turned the knob. Inside, Elsa's eyes snapped open as she grabbed her blade and swung her blade around, releasing a circular shockwave.

"Sonic Blade!"

Fortunately for Echo, she tripped over her own feet and fell, dodging the attack. The shockwave from Elsa's blade created an explosion, waking everyone up. The alarms went off, indicating that there were intruders. Eve's eyes opened as Moby and Remy flew to her. Chung stood up and grabbed his Grenades and Destroyer.

Echo who heard the alarms going off, she closed the door to Elsa's dorm and choked Elsa. While Elsa was shocked to see her creator in her dorm.

"Elsa! You idiot! Why'd you attack me! Now look at the mess!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Whatever. Is Eve of Altera in this dormitory? I want to find her."

"Y-Yes.. She's in this dormitory. However, I'm not very sure of her dorm number. The only thing I know is that she's always with Chung Seiker of Hamel."

"Chung Seiker... Interesting... Oh well, now that you caused a commotion.. It'll drag more attention, meaning... Eve will come here."

"Elsa! Are you okay?!"

Echo smirked and nodded her head towards Elsa. Elsa bowed down to her and her eyes glowed. She raised her blade and spun in a whirlwind. Echo nearly dodged it as Elsa's attack collided with her door, obliterating it into bits and pieces. Elsa stopped in her attack as Aisha appeared in front of Echo and swung her staff towards her. Echo's eyes widened as Aisha mercilessly released a lightning bolt and a meteor.

"Infernal Wave!"

Echo was thrown against the wall as she looked at Aisha with surprise. Aisha raised her staff and collected the force around her and readies an attack. Eve released a force and electric wings were formed on her back. Eve raised her hand and sent out beams of energy from her fingertips.

"Particle Ray!"

Echo dodged half of the numbers of Eve's attack as she attempt to run away. She threw a potion and it exploded into a gas, covering everyone's vision. Chung slipped on his helmet and raised his Destroyer and shot out series of homing missiles. The missiles followed Echo and damaged Echo gravely. Her mask was blown away and her face was revealed.

Aisha's eyes widened in shock and sadness as she realized her friend was invading the academy. She stopped charging up for _Magic Missile_ and dropped her staff. Aisha took a step back and almost tripped if Elsword hadn't caught her by her waist.

Echo pushed herself up and threw an explosion at the students. Chung took Eve's hand, pulling her towards him, and avoided the blast. Elsword turned his body around while holding Aisha, creating a faint red aura around him, negating the blast. Echo jumped out of the window with injuries and disappeared into the darkness.

Aisha slowly shed tears and Elsword was frozen as he stared at her crying. Eve and Chung immediately knew who the intruder was and began to talk in secret about it. Rena and Ara comforted Aisha as her tears flowed almost endlessly.

_'Echo..! Why?! Why are you invading into the academy..? You.. You even tried to harm Elsa.. How could you try to hurt someone without blinking an eye..? Echo... You weren't like this back then.. Didn't you say that Alchemy should never be used for evil? Didn't you say that Alchemy is something that should be used for good...? Yet... You're contradicting your words... Echo...!'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry if the chapter sucks.. I was in a rush. I still have to finish this one shot I've been writing these days. And... O: My homework! History vocabulary and math homework! Oh my god!

Anyways... I can't calm down! I'm glad I finished English and Science... Oh! And has everyone recycled for Earth's Day on Elsword~? If you have, then you must have gotten those cubes.. :3 Aren't you happy? The cubes give out el shards, weapon enhancement stones, magic stones... And... I think that's all. I forgot.. Anyways, good luck on the Tears of the Ruben Forest and start recycling! :D

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**RubyCrusade: **_Well.. There are many authors who also add plot twists.. So, I'm not the only master! XD All authors on this site are plot twist masters~ If I'm going to make someone die... Then maybe it would be... *stares at Aisha* Aisha~ :D I like Aisha, but hate her so much in PvP. She runs too much. Well, it's not her fault, but the player's for running away, but still! :( I don't like Aisha in PvP, but I like her in other stuff. XD Well... Unfortunately, no one's curious about their engagement. XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_You can't blame me. XD I have school. Well, if I managed to finish my one shot, then maybe I'll have more time to write the next chapters for this story and update faster. Then again.. I'm busy.. XD_

**Katarsus: **_Ooh.. An avid reader? Nice! You read all of the chapters in an hour? :3 Awesome~ :D I'm glad you like this story. More is coming very soon, so no worries! :D _

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Who knows~? Only Raven knows. XD Right now, Seris is a huge fan of Raven and Rena. Didn't you see her saying to name their child "Seris"? XD_

**Reaper53: **_Okay... O_O Enjoy reading?_

**Kat Neko983: **_September 1st.. Okay~ Cheve is coming soon, after the Elsword and Aisha tragedy. XD Btw.. Is Kiyo going to tell me the pairing he wants and the plot?!_

**Hospes: **_Those with strong wishes always end up going in the wrong path, and end up in darkness. Your question has been answered. Aisha's reaction... She pretty much broke down. Yeah, many of the couples I support usually have their personalities compatible. For example, Eve and Chung's personality supports the other and very compatible. Elsword and Aisha... Complete opposites, and opposites attract. XD Rena and Raven.. They were destined. XD You and Seris should be sisters. XD_

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **_Fate is always cruel. You should know that by now. Battle scenes... I'm not very good. Not as good as __**ShiraCirca**__. :3 Btw... Which pairing and what plot do you want? o; Please tell me!_

**Ada Gaeshi Hart: **_Plot twists are everywhere. XD I'm sure you can write a story that'll be better than mine~ :3 Everyone has a potential in writing a story out of their creative imagination. Like i said... 200 reviews will be a miracle. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	29. Chapter 29: Advice and Making Up

**~Chapter 29: Advice And Making Up~**

* * *

Few days passed after Echo's intrusion, Aisha skipped class and barely ate as she continued thinking about Echo. At first, Elsword didn't really care as he thought Aisha would recover in a jiffy, however that was dead wrong. It merely got worse and worse. Elsword couldn't help, but feel worried. He laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes with Aisha in mind.

Chung and Eve got permission to skip class as they told the teachers that they found a clue on who the intruder was and decided to continue on looking. Currently, they were in Eve's room as they began to discuss of Echo's recent actions.

"Why do you think she came here?"

"It's possible that she's looking for a certain object. Or... She came to give a new mission to Elsa. Either way, both are suspicious. Chung... I have something to give you."

"What is it?"

Eve stood up and took out a black box with golden lines. She slowly opened it to reveal a memory chip with miniture blue streams holding data inside. Chung stared at the chip before taking it in his hand.

"Memoria. It holds the data to controlling one of the ancient weapons made by Altera. It was sealed away and the data holding it's information and awakening it from it's slumber. It'll be total destruction. It can also upgrade a certain weapon's power by tenfold. Echo must have been looking for this. That's why... I want to entrust this to you."

"Why me...? You've been guarding this for all these years. So why entrust it to me now?"

"Because... Chung is the only person I trust and love, and... If I got in trouble, they won't be able to steal it from me."

"Idiot... Don't you remember what I said? If you're gone, then I have no meaning in life. So... It's useless entrusting it to me. Rather..."

Chung leaned in, holding her shoulders and pressed his lips on her soft ones. He sucked on her lower lip and nibbled it softly before kissing her cheek. Eve blushed faintly as he smiled softly at her. He sneaked his arms around her petite waist, embracing her tightly.

"Let's protect this Memoria together."

"Yeah... I love you, Chung..."

_'I'm an idiot.. I should protect Memoria together with Chung.. If I entrust it to him, he'll have to handle everything alone.. What if he gets hurts and leaves me.. No! Chung will never leave me.. We promised to be together forever.. I trust him.. I love him.. I'll protect Memoria with Chung. I'll protect Chung from danger as well. I won't let any enemies get their way.'_

* * *

"Aisha. You always complained to me about skipping class, and now look at you. You're skipping classes yourself. Your perfect attendence is now gone. You don't even have an excuse. Chung and Eve skipped class for a reason, while you have none. Now get your lazy ass up, and go to class."

Raven's emotionless golden eyes gazed at Aisha as she sat up. The light in her bright eyes were fading slowly and a smile was no longer on her face. Raven flinched slightly as he stared at her with sympathy.

"Raven... I want to ask you this. What will you do if your best friend invaded the academy and nearly harmed another of your friend? She even destroyed some areas without a blink of an eye..

_'Interesting... Aisha's best friend.. It must be that intruder from a few days ago. She must be confused by her actions. Just like I was by Rena's actions..'_

"Like you gave me the answer to my question. Forgive her. Ask her why.. If she gives you answer that doesn't satisfy you, an answer filled with lies and no intention to tell the truth, then.. Just break it off before you get any more hurt. A friendship with lies will only continue to hurt you no matter how much you deny it.. That's why.. Accept reality. Once you break off the friendship, the weight will be lift from your shoulders and you'll be able to accept the reality."

_'Forgive that person and ask her the reasons for doing something. If she tells a lie, then.. There's no need to accept a lie and continue a meaningless friendship.. The weight will be lifted. And... That's the only way to accept reality and not fall into a pointless fantasy that will continue hurting you... Thank you.. Raven.'_

"Thank you, Raven.. I'll come to class tomorrow. I still have to think some things over."

"Very well. Your choice. I'll come up with an excuse for you. You owe me."

Aisha's face lit up slightly as she grinned at Raven and gave him a fist bump. Raven opened the door and Noah and Speka were standing there. Aisha's eyes widened as they casually walked into the room while Raven silently left.

"Aisha. We heard you've been skipping class lately.. Are you okay?"

"Don't think we have forgiven you! You didn't trust us enough to tell us any of your secrets! We... We could have teach those dumbass a lesson in making you into a slave.."

"Noah.. Speka... I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"Whatever! Noah, let's go."

"Wait! Speka.. Didn't you want to apologize to Aisha for leaving her all alone the moment we found out her secret...? And at the same time, you can check on her health and care for her well being.."

"No! I.. I didn't say anything like that. You're just spouting out nonsense!"

Speka turned away from Aisha and Noah as tears began to form behind those glasses. Noah smiled softly and grabbed Speka's hand and Aisha's. She hugged them as Speka automatically returned the hug. Both waited for Aisha to return the hug as she recovered from her shock. Aisha hesitantly hugged them back and cried while having a bright smile on her face.

_'Speka and Noah... They forgave me.. They even checked on me. They even thought of apologizing to me.. I.. I never thought they would ever since I was being a horrible friend. I should have trusted them starting from the day we met..'_

"I'm sorry! Speka.. Noah.. I'm sorry for not trusting you.."

"No~ It's okay! As long as you tell us your secrets from now on, then it's fine~"

"Like Noah said."

"Yeah! Then... Friends forever?"

They separated from their hug as Aisha held out both of her pinkies. Noah and Speka smiled softly as they held out their pinkies. All three girls' pinkies were wrapped around together as the promise of friendship was made and.. The friendship was finally getting repaired. Unbeknownst to them. behind Aisha's door was a certain silver haired person. Her sad smile grew as tears flowed down.

_'I guess... Aisha made new friends.. Maybe.. I'm no longer needed. I... I don't have to listen to Wally anymore. I don't need my freedom anymore.. Maybe... Everything from the beginning was all a mistake. Our meeting was a mistake. We should have never met.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woot! Aisha finally made up with Speka and Noah~ :D And Raven gave an advice to Aisha.. Such a brotherly action. :3 And...! O: Echo was listening?! :P Wonder what'll happen. Is everyone confused and trying to predict what's going to happen or... Is your head hurting because of all these plot twists?

Also... 10% bonus for Ultimate Game Card! :D I convinced my dad to buy me another game card! :D In return for no more game cards... :( Oh well.

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Well... NPC's that are good and cute... They should try the antagonist role for a bit. XD I'm glad you like it though._

**SylphOfBlood: **_Lol~:3 You're a fine author, I'm sure you're much better than me. You'll write an excellent story~ :D I'll support you!_

**Kat Neko983: **_Thanks for you review on my recent one shot~ :3 I'm glad you still love it, and no... Kiyo-san hasn't PM me the pairings and plot yet. Wait... Nvm.. He just sent it to me. O; One of the pairings I don't really like, but I'll agree to writing it. *sighs* And you were right when you said you were going to like and follow the story. XD_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_She's evil... Yes. Everything for her friend, Aisha and... Freedom._

**Reaper53: **_How long...? Hmm.. Not sure.. If I continue at this pace, I might be able to finish it within.. 2-4 months. I'm not sure. For "The Truth"... My ideas aren't coming back yet.. My other one.. Eh... It won't be updated for a very long time.. _

**KibaTsumeShippo: **_Ooh... Echo has some fans. XD Yes.. 200 reviews.. It's amazing~ :D_

**Hospes: **_Thanks for your review on my recent one shot~ :3 More Cheve is coming. I'm creating a new Cheve story once this one is over. Aisha and Echo.. Best friends who meet at a wrong time. Any of the characters... Hmm... No one that I can think of right now. Although... :) One of our characters is going to end up in a coma. Guess who._

**RubyCrusade: **_Thanks for your review on my recent one shot~ :D Not many Eve romances... True.. I guess.. XP I'll tell you Eve and Chung's class in my new Cheve story when this one is over if you want. And... I'm glad you love the one shot. :3 Echo has her reasons. XD Just because it's not Chung x Eve, that doesn't mean I don't read Elsword x Eve. They're my second in choice after Chung x Eve. :D I got it right?! Woot! Listening to the awesome, yet depressing songs really helped. I couldn't remember Black Executioner's lyrics, so I didn't know. XP That line... I think it's... Hmm.. I'll give you my reply later. I need to think about it. XD Thanks for your compliment and.. Aisha.. -_- *sighs* I have no comment for her. EM getting 200 MP free from the start.. So not fair.. :(_

**Vongomotor: **_:3 I'm glad you like it! :D I'll update every 2 days, so no worries~_

**BIAxDiA: **_Thanks for your review on my recent one shot~ :) That last bit.. XD I was thinking of something naughty for Chung and Eve. Anyways, Eve won't die. XD I promise, I won't make any of our main characters, but in return.. They'll have to take up some mental and physical pain._

**JiroBuster976: **_I'm sorry for putting so much plot twists.. XD It's all eerie and mysterious. Who's going to die? Who's going to live..? :D That's the suspense!_

**MilkTank: **_:3 Chung x Eve will prevail! XD Also... No worries, I'll update often. Anyways... Chung x Eve forever! :D _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	30. Chapter 30: Echo

**~Chapter 30: Echo~**

* * *

Echo wiped her tears away and decided to end everything. She pulled up her mask and threw a potion down, creating smoke causing the sprinklers to release the water. Echo smirked as she laid out the equipment and poured a dark colored liquid into it and ran away from it while pressing a button.

The liquid was soon forming into a monster. The monster roared, breaking the glass and causing cracks in the wall. The monster's red eyes glowed as dark blue armor begin to form and it began to move. It's tail whipped around, creating even more cracks. Echo chuckled lowly as she poured a green liquid onto the ground in the lobby. A tree was formed and it broke through the dormitory. Eve pushed Chung away from her and a huge tree branch spiked up with huge leaves.

"Chung! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah! But what is this tree...? Is it... Alchemy..?"

"Yeah... Echo."

Aisha, Speka, and Noah jumped out of the window and landed safely with levitation. Chung jumped over the tree branch and grabbed Eve by her petite waist. He slammed the window open with his Destroyer and jumped out. Moby and Remy followed as soon as they grabbed the box holding the Memoria.

"Evoke!"

"Peerlessness Slash!"

An explosion was made by Rena and Ara as they jumped out of the lobby while tree rapidly regenerated and continued to grow. The monster that was created by Echo crashed into the walls and also came out, chasing a certain person.

"Flying Impact!"

Raven did a 360 degree spin in the air with his blade, damaging the monster continuously, however... The monster had also regenerated like the tree did. Raven jumped back while Elsword slammed his Cornwell down into the earth and a magic circle appeared. The mini Cornwells inflicted more damage to the monster, however it was useless.

"Rage Cutter!"

"Dread Chase!"

"Giga Stream!"

Series of missiles were fired towards the monster which barely made a dent to the monster's armor. The large stream of energy was fired from the barrier, however, it didn't do much. Noah teleported in front of the monster, her lavender eyes glowed as she slammed down onto the ground and released a large energy creating an iceberg, freezing the monster temporarily. Behind her, Noah appeared and released the energy from her fingers, releasing several beams against the monster.

"Iceberg!"

"Plasma Cutter!"

Speka and Noah backed away as Aisha slammed her staff against the monster and released the bolt of lightning and finally, a meteor call.

"Infernal Wave!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

Chung pushed down on his heels and jumped into the air, before blasting his Destroyer, sending him forward, and impact into the monster. They collided into one another and Chung created a small crater in the ground. Eve gathered the force around her and summoned a guardianm, firing a destructive fire from both sides.

Echo glared at the group and grabbed a gun from her sides. She narrowed her eyes at them before firing it at Elsword. Eve's drones picked up the hearing and Eve spun on her heels, about to warn Elsword.

"Elsword, look out!"

Elsword turned and his eyes widened as the bullet hit someone else, not him. Aisha's arms were raised and took the bullet for him. Elsword dropped his weapon and caught Aisha from falling. Echo's hand covered her mouth as she dropped the gun.

_'Aisha... I shot Aisha...! I didn't mean to.. I was aiming for Elsa's younger brother, but.. How come Aisha jumped in the way..? There's a limit to being friends with someone and protecting someone..'_

Echo immediately noticed one of Eve's drones holding the box containing Memoria. Echo shook off her thoughts and focused on her mission. She ran out of the shadows and reached out for the box. Chung narrowed his eyes and raised his Destroyer into the air. The missiles were fired into the air, and the missiles rain down on the enemies.

"Aceldama!"

Echo threw down a potion with the green liquid and a tree spurt from the ground, taking the damage instead of her. After the missiles were gone, Echo slapped the box away from Moby and grabbed the box. Eve's eyes widened as she summoned ancient spears and created a black hole. Echo threw down two more dark colored potions, and the exact same monsters were formed.

"Generate Black Hole!"

Echo ran away immediately, however, Elsword's eyes narrowed as he laid Aisha's body carefully on the ground and chased after Echo. He slammed his blade on the ground, and three geysers erupt from the ground. Echo managed to dodge them, but with second degree burns. Echo successfully stole the Memoria and technically destroyed the academy.

With the monsters and humongous trees, every student there concentrated on their attacks. Chung fired a signal flare into the sky, and two waves of airstrikes, strike all of the monsters, including the trees. In addition, he fired series of missiles that target the monsters. Eve summoned _Thousand Star_ along with _Energetic Heart_, she released the large stream of energy that goes through the enemies.

"Carpet Bombing! Dread Chase!"

"Giga Stream!"

Elsword raced towards the enemies, and stabbed a Cornwell into the ground. A magic circle was once again formed and mini Cornwells were summoned, striking the monsters. At the same time, Elsword slashed down, creating a black hole, making the monsters stay in one place before slashing diagonally across. Noah released a force, calling forth the shards of ice, freezing the monsters in place. Speka released the beams from her fingers, and it continuously damaged the monsters.

"Rage Cutter! Final Strike!"

"Blizzard Shower!"

"Plasma Cutter!"

For the last remaining monster, Raven dashed forward and released a fury of slashes faster than the monster could react. As soon as Raven was behind the monster, he began to spin in a 360 degree, and slashed the monster continuously. Rena calls forth the power of Karma, inflicting heavy damage with the strong gusts of wind. She immediately summoned spheres of energy, extending spikes and Rena rushed forward, slashing the spheres across, causing an explosion.

"Hypersonic Stab! Flying Impact!"

"Karma! Call of Ruin!"

One by one, the monsters were destroyed, exploding with spikes. The spikes were aimed for the group. Chung held Eve by her waist and jumped away from the explosion. Speka and Noah teleported away with Elsword. One of the spikes were aimed for Raven, Rena kicked him in the stomach, making him crash a distance away. Rena took the spike and the humongous tree from inside the dormitory, withered away, and crashed onto Rena.

_'I'm glad that Raven is safe...Even though I felt bad for kicking him so hard... I wonder if... He's okay...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

My back hurts now... Anyways... Echo! She destroyed the dormitory and caused a commotion. Goodness! Anyways... Boring battle scenes, I know. XD Nothing else to say, except... Be sure to recycle in Elrios~ :D

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**JiroBuster976: **_Oh... I'm sorry~ Teehee. XD The suspense dropped, but now.. It suddenly rised! :D Good luck on predicting the next outcome. XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*takes cookie and gives you a cupcake* :D Don't feel bad yet. Eve won't be dying anytime soon. Maybe... When she reaches an old age with Chung, and they both die happily ever after. XD But, no worries. None of our main characters are dying... Maybe.. XD_

**SylphOfBlood: **_Well... I forgive you for spamming. XD I'll try to check the drawing somehow. I'm glad it inspired you! :D_

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **_I shall nickname you... Decades. The story is posted, and glad you like it. XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_Hopefully, you will be. If someone else takes your spot, I'm sorry. Raven x Rena.. Do you like it if I wrote it? And Chung x Rena... *sighs* Whatever. Chung x Eve will prevail~ :D I'll never forget my queen. My queen always supports me and my story, so I can never forget you~ :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_Aye! This is a situational irony. XD I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous ones._

**Hospes: **_Yeah... Raven's advice, Aisha's advice, and some thoughts were mainly from my own thinking. For example... Accept reality and don't fall into fantasy. You're betting between Chung and Aisha.. Who else wants to bet?! :D I'm not allowed to bet, since I already know who's going to be in coma. By the way... No one's in a coma yet, just injured._

**Ada Gaeshi Hart: **_XD That's okay. You reviewed this chapter. Your stories are much better than mine. Plus... You also have talent~ :D Allergo...? Ooh.. You might be shocked later on. XD_

**Guest: **_:D Updates are coming up now~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	31. Chapter 31: Wish

**~Chapter 31: Wish~**

* * *

The morning rays poked through the curtains as Chung caressed Eve's pale face. Since last night, students were tired and their dorms was destroyed. It was being rebuilt as students had to sleep in the old dormitory. Thankfully, the old dormitory was still clean. Rena and Aisha were sent to the emergency room. Elsword and Raven were forced to stay in the dorms.

Golden eyes slowly opened as they stare directly at Chung's cerulean ones. He smiled softly and kissed Eve's soft lips. Eve sadly smiled as she remembered that Memoria was stolen.

"Chung... What should I do..? Memoria has been stolen.."

"Eve.. Will you promise me a reward if I make you happy?"

"I'm happy when Chung is with me..."

"Just promise me."

"Fine.. You can order me to do anything for one day."

Eve had a bad feeling as soon as Chung smiled with an evil intention behind it. He slipped his hand under her shirt and sneaked around, touching her bare back. He raised his other hand and inside his hand was Memoria. Eve's eyes widened as she stared at Memoria in shock.

"How...?"

"Well... Let's just say I was being smart and switched it with a fake one. So.. While we were separated by that tree. I switched Memoria with a another chip that holds useless data. Anyways.. You promised. You would let me order you to do anything."

Chung smirked while Eve softly smiled before playfulling punching him in the chest. Chung grinned as Eve hid Memoria before laying back against Chung.

"Chung.. When did you become so sly..?"

"Ever since I swore to stay beside you forever."

Chung smirked lightly as he bend down, cupping Eve's face and kissing her lips. Eve smiled through the kiss as she returned the kiss.

* * *

_"Rena... You'll never be forgiven... You killed your friends... You'll be living in hell. How about.. You just stay in hell and don't return to Elrios..? It'll be much better for you! You won't have to suffer and your friend Raven will be happy!"_

_"Raven will be happy...? He'll be happy when I'm gone..."_

_Rena's eyes became dull as she lets the darkness embrace her. That is... Until a certain voice awoke her, releasing her from the darkness._

_"Rena!"_

* * *

"Rena!"

Rena's green eyes snapped open, and she found herself staring into golden eyes filled with worry. Raven sighed in relief as he hugged Rena tightly. Rena flinched as a wave of pain shot throughout her body. Raven's eyes widened as he immediately let go of her.

"Rena... Did I hurt you?"

"N-No~ I was just surprised that you suddenly hugged me so tightly... After all.. You hate me and you probably want me to go to hell..."

Raven lightly slapped Rena across the cheek and laid on top of her with his arms supporting his weight. He glared at her as Rena faintly blushed. He leaned in closer as their breaths mingled together.

"When did I say that I want you to go to hell? True.. I despised you for killing our friends one by one with no mercy. However... You had a reason, and.. I should... Let the past go behind me and move on. I should forgive you.."

"Raven... It's not funny. Stop joking. I hate it when you l-"

Raven bent down and pressed his lips onto Rena's, shutting her up in a jiff. Rena was shocked and forced herself to push Raven away, however he didn't budge. In fact, Raven grabbed Rena's hand and pinned them down and continued kissing her. She restrained herself from returning the kiss, remembering of Seris.

_"Rena~ Raven~ Remember to name your child Seris! I'm no longer in this world, but... My heart isn't. My wish is... For you guys to make up and stay together forever. Don't ignore any kind of feelings! That's why... I'll watch over you guys and help out any way I can. I want you guys to be happy."_

_Seris smiled as the wind gently blew her light pink dress with streams of green outlining it. Seris pushed Rena and grinned, giving her a thumbs up. Seris jumped up with happiness with a huge smile, supporting Rena and Raven all the way._

A tear rolled down her cheek as she shyly returned the kiss. Raven broke away from the kiss as he caressed her cheek softly.

"Sorry... For hurting you... Rena."

* * *

Elsword stared at Aisha's peaceful face as she slept. She was silent and for a moment, he thought she was dead. He held her hand tightly in his and kissed it softly. Behind Aisha's door was Elsa. Her eyes were cold as she waited for a chance to strike Elsword. However, inside her... She could feel sadness and something restraining her.

_'I'm a clone, so I shouldn't have any kind of protective feelings for Elsword. He's just the younger brother of Elsa, the original Elsa. I have no relation whatsoever to him... Then why..? Why do I have this feeling of sadness...?'_

Elsa raised her blade and was about to release the force inside her blade, however, a voice stopped her from doing so.

_"Elsa. Stop. For now, leave him alone. Wait for orders. Currently, you should go back to the dorms. After a few days, I'll tell you what to do. We have many things to do."_

Elsa stopped her blade, and sheathed it. She sighed silently as she reluctantly went back. Elsword caressed Aisha's cheek for a minute before leaning in and kissed her lips softly. His hand touched her cheek and poked it before he silently left with hopes of Aisha waking up.

* * *

_"Where am I...? Am I... Dead..? Is... Everyone in the academy alright?"_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

*cries* It's the last day to recycle, and... I didn't collect enough el shards to attribute my weapon! o; I was so close to having enough! I needed only... 4-15 more shards! :(

Anyways... My friend showed me a picture of her boyfriend, and... I wasn't much impressed since.. I have no interest in guys. And I don't think I will ever have any interest in them until they change my opinion on them. :D

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Lol! XD You actually laughed that Raven got hurt. I don't know if that's a good thing anymore._

**JiroBuster976: **_Hmm.. What an achievement. XD It must be too much. So many plot twists and mystery~? :D By the way.. I'm not evil~ :3_

**Anon: **_Ah... Thank you for your humble compliments. XD_

**IssigelYin: **_Congratulations! You're our 200th reviewer! :D Tell me your pairing and which plot you want. Don't be like Decades over there. I'm glad i convinced you that Chung x Eve is an awesome pairing! :3_

**SylphOfBlood: **_Aye! :D Good luck on your stories and the drawing~ ;3 I'll be stalking you._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Ah... That's true.. Hmm... What should I do..? Kill Aisha off..? XD No, I'm just kidding._

**Kat Neko983: **_*stares at IssigelYin* Ooh... You missed 200th reviewer by..3 reviews. XD Decades... I feel bad for him. He stole your 150th spot. XD Aisha will be okay... Hopefully._

**Anon: **_Ah... A love hate feeling. XD_

**Yeoja Ileum: **_Too much curiousity kills the cat. XD _

**KibaTsumeShippo: **_Yes... Thank you. :3 It was all thanks for all my reviewers that this story achieved over 200~! :D_

**Hospes: **_Glad you think it wasn't boring. No worries~ It didn't hit Aisha there~ :D Rena is awake now, and... Let's see what's happening to Aisha next chapter~ ;)_

**RubyCrusade: **_XD I noticed. You're busy, so no worries! *grabs your hand and pulls you up from cliff* Nuuu! Don't die on me! o; Well, you reviewed so, it's perfectly fine with me. XD No need to go into merciless mode. _

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **_But... That nickname fits you perfectly! Dude, even your sister agrees! So... Decades. You should see my binder. There's a picture that says... __**"You're NOT the boss of me!"**_

**Helringo: **_Aww, that's okay. You still reviewed, so good for you! XD _

** : **_Rofl~ Glad you like it! :3 You're a CN too? :D Woot! CN will prevail! :3 Best Eve class ever~ :D_

**BIAxDiA: **_Echo didn't mean it. She regrets it deeply... I think. And thanks~ :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	32. Chapter 32: Darkness

**~Chapter 32: Darkness~**

* * *

_"I must be dead.. After all, I got shot... A normal gun, then I probably would survive, but.. A gun created by someone like Echo.. Then, there's no way I would be able to survive..."_

_Aisha smiled sadly as Echo's face appeared in her head. Aisha sighed and looked around her surroundings. There were dust swirling around her and there were broken pieces of armor floating. Below her feet was water, and her surroundings were complete darkness. She hugged herself as she closed her eyes. She shivered as a soft giggle could be heard as it echoes throughout the darkness._

_"Who?!"_

_She pushed herself up and looked around frantically. She tried to grab for her staff, however... It turned to mere dust as she touched it. Her eyes widened as a certain silver haired grabbed her hand and smiled._

_"Aisha... How are you? It's been a long time since we've seen each other. As always, you're always selfless. Jumping in carelessly in front of that bullet just to protect Elsa's younger brother. I don't understand why..."_

_"I don't care! Elsword is my friend. I don't want to have any of my friends get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt either. Echo... Why did you attack the academy?"_

_"I attacked... Because of my mission. I'll do anything for my freedom.. At least, that's what I had thought during the years without you. As soon as I learned that I can't keep you forever, and you'll start making new friends, everyone of my hopes crashed, and.. I no longer want my freedom. All I want now.. Is to help Wally."_

_Aisha's eyes widened as she tried to grab Echo's shoulders, however Echo's eyes snapped to her as she pushed Aisha down. Her hand was around Aisha's delicate neck, with an intention to kill Aisha._

_Echo smirked lightly and began to tighten her grip around Aisha's neck. Aisha let the tears flowed down her cheeks and let Echo do what she wants. A drop of tear fell on Echo's hand as she shakily let go of Aisha. Echo chuckled lowly before standing up and left. Aisha was once again alone in the void of darkness with Echo's last words echoing in her head._

_"Aisha... We were never meant to be friends. Forget about a person named Echo as your friend and... Don't trust people so easily."_

_Aisha forced herself up and looked for Echo until the darkness grabbed her. Her sight was soon blinded by the darkness, and... She could feel something forcing its way into her, grabbing hold of her. She could feel herself losing to the darkness and gain insanity. That is until Elsword's face appeared in her mind. She refused to lose to the darkness and restrained herself from losing to the insanity waiting for her. After a couple of minutes, a small red light appeared as a soft, yet sad voice could be heard._

_"Amazing.. You can stand the darkness, unlike me... Someone like me, can't stand the darkness.. Losing to it, and letting myself lose the battle. Letting Echo do whatever she wants.."_

_"Who...?"_

_The darkness stopped its action, and retreated. Aisha forced herself up once again and her eyes widened. Elsa smiled sadly at Aisha as she sat down._

_"I'm Elsa of the Red Knights."_

_"I know, but... What are you doing here? Did you also get shot by Echo? And.. How's the academy?!"_

_"Slow down, and take a deep breath."_

_Aisha took a deep breath and listened to Elsa's voice, before looking serious and less worried. Elsa grinned slightly at Aisha before opening her mouth to talk once again._

_"Yes.. I got shot by Echo, but it wasn't recently. It was for a few years.. Also... I have never been to your academy. I don't know what's really happened out in the world. I've been trapped in this void of darkness, all alone.."_

_"Eh...? But... Elsa..? You're.. Also.. A student at the academy... Are you sure you're alright?"_

_"I'm alright.. And the Elsa you're talking about, is probably a clone. A clone made from my own DNA. Echo has been creating clones of strong people to help Wally. Also... You don't belong here. There are people who is worried about you.. So.. Go back. It's not time to tell you.."_

_"Elsa..?"_

_Elsa smiled with determination and pushed Aisha out of the darkness. Light was soon around as Aisha was floating above the clouds. Aisha looked around before images of countless of people appeared in the sky. Eve, Chung, Speka, Noah, Rena, Raven, Ara, and Elsword... Aisha reached out for them and Elsword grabbed her hand with a small smile._

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped open and her eyes wandered slowly towards the sleeping Elsword. She silently reached her hand out and let her fingers run against Elsword's soft hair. The blazing hair was smooth as well as the part where it was dyed black.

"I never knew... Boys' hair can be so soft..."

Elsword silently smirked as he let Aisha do whatever she wants. Little did he know, a storm was coming by and it's going to wreck havoc... Very soon.

* * *

"First target... Ara Haan."

Ara skipped around, swinging her spear happily before sensing a presence behind her. She immediately dodged the sword coming for her head and kicked the person in the face. She turned around, glaring at the person before widening her eyes in shock.

"Elsa!"

"Die, Ara Haan. Sandstorm."

Elsa prepared her stance, charging up her blade before releasing the force inside it, summoning a large sandstorm. Ara closed her eyes and focused on her hearing. She calmly dodged the sandstorm before increasing her speed. She slashed Elsa mercilessly with her spear before slamming down her spear.

"Peerlessness Slash!"

Ara launched herself up into the air and tried to rocket towards Elsa, piercing her with her spear. Ara's hair slowly became white with shaded pink, and nine tails appeared behind her.

"Suppression."

Ara gathered the gravity around them, and suppressed Elsa. Elsa's injuries weren't bad, but... It was enough to slow her down. Elsa smirked lightly before pushing down onto her heels and released her attack.

"Windwill!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Short chapter... Sorry. O; But I have a few things going on... For example.. Homework and working on the one shot. It's almost done~ :D Except! I need to find a way how to end it.. = v =

I almost lost to a _**Shooting Guardian **_in PvP. But! :D I turned the tide around with awakening and _**Metal Dust Aura**_.. _**Iron Scraps **_got mana break.. So... I couldn't do immediate damage..

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Yeoja Ileum: **_XD Don't you mean the sly Chung? XD_

**Hospes: **_Rofl! You must be waiting forever. The couple scenes.. I had them in mind for a while now. XD You'll probably get the 250th reviewer. XD There's still hope. Instead of heaven, she dreamed of a void of darkness. _

**Kiyo-Kun Blade: **_I'm just kidding. XD I know you do your best. :) Strive for number one! XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_As IssigelYin said... She's a girl. XD And poor Decades.. :P By the way.. I have a surprise for you. After I'm done with IssigelYin's one shot. XD_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Lol~ Yup! Raven x Rena~_

**IssigelYin: **_I hope you're still patient. Your one shot will be coming soon. :D After your one shot, I'll do your little request for this certain person. :) And... Okay.. You're a girl. I understand. XD_

**koiisuruu: **_Chung has been becoming sly lately... XD Plot twists will be over eventually. And... I don't need the el shards anymore... After getting those rings from Ran Phoru... ;)_

**Helringo: **_XD Well, look forward to the action later on._

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Auto-correct... Elsa has a heart, but... Does she have one for Ara..? ;) Well, maybe... XD It's another miracle. _

**MissKhaotic: **_Did you change your name...? XD And.. :P Don't be scared.. Also, I'm sure you'll be able to finish them the way you want._

**NobelTJ99: **_That's okay, Bro. XD You still took the time to review, so it's okay._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Don't worry. My friends call me a sadist too, so the feeling's mutual. XD_

**ken: **_Not my fault.. Plus... Conwell is called Cornwell in South Korea.. So.. I don't know.. I'm just following the orginal.. O; Well.. I'm glad you like the story's plot/romance~ Oh~! My character's name is in my profile, but I'll just type it out again. XD It's Lycieratia, Code Nemesis. If you want to add my Chung, soon to be Shooting Guardian, then add Akairyu!_

**AsunanSAO: **_Hmm... I got these ideas by watching anime and read manga. :D Also... It's probably because of my desire to make Chung x Eve become popular. XD_

**MilkTank: **_XD I update every 2 days. XD Chung is usually portrayed as an innocent boy, but I want to portray him as a calm, innocent, yet boy teenage boy with a girlfriend with full of emotions. :) And... Chung x Eve will prevail! :D_

**Guest: **_Almost thought you said sooooo boring. XD Everything's going too fast?_

**Summersumed: **_I wish, but I can't. XD My character's name is Lycieratia, Code Nemesis. :D All my characters are in my profile._

Thanks for reading~

(=^o^=)


	33. Chapter 33: Puppet

**~Chapter 33: Puppet~**

* * *

Elsa spun around, forming a whirlwind, continuously damaging Ara. Ara spit out blood as she was knocked against a tree. She grabbed her spear, throwing it into the air. During that time, she pushed on her feet and kicked up. She punched Elsa in the face before elbowing her in the stomach. She jumped up into the air, grabbing her spear, she slammed down with all her might.

"Falling Dragon! Tempest Dance!"

Ara pushed on her heels, spinning elegantly, yet deadly. Her moves became swift as she strike Elsa down. Elsa blocked the attacks and deflected her spear. She swung her blade before releasing all the force from within her blade, forming a charged meteor strike.

"Double Slash!"

"Wind Wedge!"

Ara recovered from Elsa's attack and immediately counterattacked. She mercilessly executed series of stabs from her spear before slamming down her spear. Elsa used the hilt of her blade and slammed it against Ara's stomach causing Ara to cough blood out violently. Elsa used the chance to flung Ara into the air and released a barrage of slashes before ending it with a _Mega Slash_.

"Unlimited Blade!"

"Turbulent Wave!"

Thrusting her blade forward, she pierced Elsa and knocked her down. She gathered the gravitational force, suppressing Elsa. Ara leaped into the air before diving and slam her spear against Elsa. She forced her body and kicked Elsa into the air while slashing her. Ara immediately began to slash her several times without mercy.

"Suppression! Peerlessness Slash!"

"Triple Geyser!"

Three flaming geysers erupt from the ground, burning Ara and knocking her away. Ara tear a piece of her clothes off and wrapped it around her wound. She bent down and thrust her spear forward while Elsa thrust her blade. Before the weapons could even clash, Ara suddenly fell down. As Ara fell down, a young boy smirked lightly before grabbing the blade out from Ara's chest.

Ara's eyes were closed, however she refused to lose consciousness nor will she lose her life. Ara stayed silent in pain as the two people who were trying to murder her talk.

"Elsa.. You didn't have to go easy on this little girl. She's just a pitiful girl."

"Not exactly. I think she's... Aren's younger sister. That's why she's "

"Aren... You mean that bastard who nearly foiled our plans? Well, what a coincidence. How about we kill her now? Like her brother, she could foil our plans. Aren is being made into a puppet now.. She could be.. Fertilizer for the plan. Like.. The original Elsa."

"The original Elsa.. She's one of the people who nearly foiled our plans. Aren became a mere puppet for Wally to use and Elsa was used for Echo to clone from."

"Whatever. Well, Echo told me to come here to help you. So... Now it's time for me to leave. I hope you know what to do later on."

"Bye... Toma."

Ara snapped her eyes opened and forced herself up. Toma and Elsa were frozen in shock as Ara raised her spear in anger. Tears flowed down her cheeks as her eyes glowed bright red. A strange feeling ran throughout her body as she slashed Toma and Elsa down mercilessly.

"Swallow Assault!"

"Mega Slash!"

With her remaining strength, Elsa slashed down towards Ara, forcing her to back down once again. Ara lost consciousness as Toma grabbed his shoulders. Toma kicked Ara in the stomach before glaring at her. He silently left as Elsa sighed and left the scene. She stared at a white lily that was covered in blood before smirking.

_'Blood will be shed... Nothing can stop Wally's plan now.'_

* * *

Noah skipped through the trees while looking at mother nature. She smiled as she breathed in the fresh air. Noah closed her eyes and continued to walk. She slowly took each step slowly before tripping over something or... Someone.

Her eyes snapped open as she stared at the object she tripped over and... It was Ara. Her lavender eyes widened as she immediately grab Ara's hand and began to teleport to the office. Ara flinched as she woke up from her wounds' pain and bit on her lips until a red stream of blood began to appear. Ara clenched her fists around Noah's clothes.

_'Aren... You... You were trying to foil plans that could hurt this world, but... You should have at least waited until I was strong enough to help you! Now... Not only you're becoming a puppet for them to manipulate until death, you're losing your freedom.. And... The original Elsa was captured, and they're using her to clone these fake Elsa's... I.. I won't forgive you, Wally! I'll foil your plans no matter what! Aren tried to foil your plans, then I will continue his wish and foil it!'_

Tears fell down her face while Noah stayed silent as she realized Ara woke up. Noah handed Ara to the doctors and walked away. She sighed as the sky began to darken.

"A storm... Is coming. And... There won't be any ways to prevent this storm."

* * *

Elsa spread the oint on her wounds, ignoring stinging feeling. She wrapped bandages around her head and wounds. She stared at a picture of Elsword and sighed. She teared the picture into small pieces.

_'Next time... You're gone.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D I got a Ultimate Game Card for having all A's on my report card~ :3 Now... I can get the stuff for my characters! :D

Anyways... Nothing to say now, except... Shelling Guardian is coming~ Hooray! XD And... i offically became a fan of korean boy bands: U-Kiss and B.A.P. XD

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami:**_XD Elsword's hair is soft, yet his character is so... Rough..? XD Chung's hair... Of course it'll be soft. XD_

**IssigelYin: **_I'm glad you like the one shot~ :D And... Yup! I have a Code Nemesis. :3 I have almost all the skills necessary to be a perfect Code Nemesis. :D I just need to have... Concentration Aura. I forgot to upgrade the skill. XP Bad me. Don't you mean: "Don't doubt any Chung's"? XD _

**MissKhaotic: **_Yes... I almost couldn't recognize you. XD I update fast despite having homework. XD And... i like the Chung x Eve picture~ :D Now... I want more! ;)_

**OmnomnomChomp: **_:3 A Chung x Eve fan?! :D *hugs you* Infinity Sword... I find him interesting, so he had to be in the story. Plus... He's the dark side of Elsword. If you and Rena ever make a fanclub.. Can I join? :D You're not the only one who thinks the relationship was rushed. XP Anyways... Raven can be spying on her like that. XD Well.. Anyways, Eve's good old slap is always the best combo. :D Rena and Raven.. *sighs* Things will work out._

**Kat Neko983: **_:) Be patient. The surprise is coming. XD I just need to think of the plot... :D I got the actions, now... I need the plot. XD And... I'm sorry you couldn't be my 250th reviewer, but no worries! :D Your surprise is coming first! Thanks for your review on my one shot~ Even though Elsword cheated on you...? XD_

**BIAxDiA: **_Thanks for your review on my recent one shot! :D Everything is a plot tiwst, so... Yeah. XD _

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Of course she is! :D Ara rules! Although, Eve will always be the best! XD_

**Yeoja Ileum: **_Aren't all my chapters short to begin with? XP And... Kill the innocent Echo?! O: How could you?! XD_

**An0n Author: **_... Um... Just a minute, I need to recount.. *recounts reviews* Congratulations, you're my 250th reviewer! XD Tell me your pairing and plot. It'll be coming after Kat's surprise. And... I don't mind if you forgot about it. XD Eventually, you'll remember the story, so I'll just wait until you can review again. XD Also, you're pretty good at writing action/fluff stories~ :3 So don't feel bad! You'll get as much review eventually~ You have potential :D_

**NobelTJ99: **_Bro.. Don't worry. XD I won't stop writing._

**Hospes: **_XD You'll take back your words again, soon. XD Elsword.. He'll probably still trust her. Although, I'm not sure on Elsword's reaction if he finds out that Elsa is not really Elsa. Aww... Don't sob! o; You can try again! There's still hope! Also, thanks for your review on my one shot!_

**Helringo: **_:D Well, more are coming!_

**RubyCrusade: **_I know about your collaboration with other authors, and... :D You chose the authors that I love! :D Well... I love all of them, including you. XD Either way, I'm supporting you~ :3 You can do it. XD Over 250, but I think you can surpass me if you write one story at a time, although I don't mind. XD I'm not killing Elsa off YET. :) Aren is... Forever a puppet. Either way... Thanks for your review on my recent one shot~ :3_

**Chung Seiker112: **_Eh...? O_O The story is similar? You mean the plot? No way... O;_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	34. Chapter 34: Chosen

**~Chapter 34: Chosen~**

* * *

Days had passed, and in a moment, it was already two weeks since the tournament. Elsword was called up to office to discuss the offer of getting a reward for winning the tournament. The eyes of every teachers from higher ranks stared at him, with eyes that pierce through him. Elsword couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable with the stares.

"I don't want anything as a reward. So.. Keep it. I want nothing from this school."

"Oh...? Don't you want to be chosen for doing a mission for the school?"

"Mission. What kind of mission? If it's about helping villages, then I don't think consider that as a mission nor will I consider that a reward."

"Of course not. A mission to find out who's planning all these recent attacks and... Put an end to it all. And... It is technically a reward. You're free from us who always watch your every moves. You can do anything you want. Someone like you, surely would take up the offer for more freedom as you can do anything you want. Either way, this mission is too risky to do solo. That's why, you must have at least six members."

"That's too much of a crowd. There's no way we can move around safely without being discovered."

"That's why you choose the best students with skills excelling average."

"I choose..?"

"Yes. We trust your decisions. That's why.. Will you take up the mission and help out?"

Elsword narrowed his eyes at the teachers and tightened his fist. He bowed down respectfully before nodding his head. He's willing to take on the mission. If he finds out who hurt Aisha and tried to hurt Elsa... They're dead.

"Very well. When you chose your teammates, bring them here and you'll start your mission immediately. After dinner."

Elsword walked out of the office slowly while thinking of who. He went back to class and sat back down in his seat. He stared at his classmates before beginning to think of the ones he respect for their strength and knowledge.

_'Lowe.. Truly a knight,, however... He still needs to polish his skills a bit more. Proto... She's strong, however, she might lose control of her powers. Edan and Valak.. People who should be in the team, but they don't get along very well. Even if they do... Like Proto, they might lose control. Eve and Chung... Compatible in battle and personality. They don't make as much noise, and they can formulate plans. Rena and Raven.. They seem to be on bad terms before, but they can back each other up. Aisha and Ara... They're still injured, especially Ara. Aisha... Her magic may help us somehow. Elsa.. Elsa can definitely help out.'_

Elsword sat up and appeared behind Eve and whispered in her ears. Eve who was helping Chung with a problem in math, stopped and listened to Elsword's soft words. Chung's attention was on them the moment Elsword was talking to Eve. Eve nodded her head and Elsword left and went towards Rena.

"Chung, look at me."

Chung slowly turned his head towards Eve and Eve smiled sweetly before kissing him on the lips.

"Elsword invited us to go on a mission with him. Do you want to go...?"

Chung sighed as he knew Eve would go on the mission in order to find out more information. He grinned as he pulled her onto his lap and embraced her. Eve faintly blushed as she took Chung's action as a yes.

Rena nodded her head happily as Elsword explained the mission. She hopped towards Raven with a very light blush on her face. She knelt down in front of his desk and stared at him with a glow in her eyes. Raven sighed as he nodded his head. Rena grinned as they had a silent agreement. Elsword turned to Elsa and grinned slightly.

"Hey.. Elsa, do you want to help out on the mission? We'll be starting tomorrow morning."

"Sure! I want to get revenge on those idiots for hurting Ara and Aisha!"

_'Heh.. Ironic.. I'm the one who tried to murder her. Then again.. Toma is also at fault. He's the one who stabbed Ara, not me. Then again... I slashed her down. But that was in self defense, so that doesn't count. Either way... Ara won't be in the mission with her injuries. I'll report this to Echo and she'll figure out what to do.'_

Without doubting Elsa, Elsword walked off, looking for Aisha. Aisha was carrying a stack of paper with one hand. Aisha slipped and the papers nearly fell until... Elsword, being a knight in shining armor, saved her from falling and getting the load of paper off her. He smirked lightly as he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately. In an attempt to push him away, Aisha kicked him before jabbing him in the stomach. Aisha took the stack of paper back from Elsword as he crunched down.

Elsword glared at Aisha for a moment before softening his gaze before opening his mouth to ask Aisha to join him on the mission. Aisha smiled softly before silenting him with her index finger.

"You don't have to ask me. I'm going to help you with the mission. And.. How I know what you're going to ask is a secret~"

Aisha grinned and walked away, carrying the stack of paper. Elsword touched his lips and thought of Aisha's smiling face.

_'She's... Actually pretty cute when she smiles..'_

* * *

Hours later, Ara who was resting in the nurse's office, with bandages wrapping around her body. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the nurse talking. She slowly sat up with sadness in her eyes while thinking of the recent days' events.

_'Elsa! She's... The Elsa right now in the school is just a clone of the original.. And my brother is becoming a puppet for them to manipulate.. I have to do something quickly!'_

"Elsword is going on a mission? With who? Surely he's not going by himself.."

"Hmm... If i remember correctly, Elsword chose six people to go with him. I think it was.. Eve of Altera, Chung Seiker of Hamel, Rena of the Night Savers, Raven of the Crow Mercenary Knights of Velder, Elsa of the Red Knights, and... Aisha of the Elemental Masters."

_'Elsa?! Why Elsa?! Wait... Elsword doesn't know who Elsa really is..? I have to warn him and the others! They must know Elsa's true nature and her identity! If they don't know, they're going to get hurt!'_

Ara pushed herself off the bed and ran out of the nurse's office with the nurse screaming her name. Ara's sides began to bleed lightly as she ran. As she reached outside of the school, looking for Elsword and the others. As soon as she found them, the iron gates closed and they were already behind the gates. Ara ran towards the gates and reached out for them, however a hand stopped her from doing so.

"G-Glaive.. Let me go! I have to warn them!"

"It's useless. They have already left. Not only that, it's not time. Let fate decide."

"What do you mean?"

"All I'm going to say is go back and rest. Let fate decide. You can tell them when the time is right. For now, you should rest."

Glaive waved his hand and a blue light appeared as if calmed Ara down and causing her to fall back into slumber. He slipped his hand under her and began to carry her back to the dorms.

_'It's not the right time. Even if they know the truth, there's nothing left. It's best if they find out about it themselves. Let fate decide or... Will they fight against fate and created their own?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Another twist... Now... I need to scratch my head for some more ideas~ ;) Anyways, not in a good mood much because of my mom.. *sighs* I almost thought that I haven't updated in 3 days.. XD I lost track of time.

Anyways, nothing else left to say, except.. This is a short chapter, like always. XP And probably just to tell you guys that I just began to play this fantasy card game: _**Ayakashi: Ghost Guild**_ on my phone. XD

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Yumi-San Angel: **_:3 Eve's the best~ :D Better than Aisha... _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Aye.. Ara couldn't join the group. But she'll join when the time is right!_

**I Luv You Allen: **_Did you change your name again? XD And... Sure~ :D Can you draw me a picture of them? I just want them hugging each other. Simple~ XD I need those refined el shards too!_

**MilkTank: **_A Raven x Eve... I'll think about it, but I doubt I'll do one since I already have another idea for Chung x Eve.. XP And Aisha.. Maybe she will. _

**IssigelYin: **_XD Yup! Any Chung is deadly in PvP. XD Anyways, upcoming is Kat's surprise~ :D _

**NobelTJ: **_Ara got "whooped" because there were two people. XD Anyways, I'll try to add you. Hopefully you'll be on. _

**Kat Neko983: **_:3 Don't strangle him yet. You'll be seeing the surprise soon._

**Hospes: **_Aye... Noah saved the day! XD Toma... His secret will be revealed eventually, and... Echo has a secret plan. ;) I have a plan for Echo._

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Of course you can. I'm pretty sure you'll get at least that much. XD I'm excited for the collaboration... And why wouldn't I have faith in you? You're a great author with much potential~ The chapters will eventually get longer.. When I have absolutely no homework. XD Short chapters, yet they're intense.. Interesting. XD Aren't tsundere interesting? ;) I want to experiment on them. Anyways, Wally's plan.. Is... *sighs* I need a moment. _

**OmnomnomChomp: **_Like almost everyone here said... There's a lot of plot twists. XD Chung is a sweetie. And... It's not King Nasod, it's... Wait.. Did you read Chapter 13 yet? If you didn't, I'm not going to say his name. XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	35. Chapter 35: Existence

**~Chapter 35: Existence~**

* * *

Eve moved the chess piece from one spot to another while Chung stared at the chess pieces, trying to figure out his next move. They had to cross the deep seas to get over to Elder, which is over 100 miles from Elrios Academy. Either take the sea or walk there and who knows how long it'll take them to get to Elder.

Rena and Raven watched the couple play chess with interest. As time pass and it was Eve's turn, Eve moved a certain chess piece, and...

"Checkmate. Good game, Chung."

Eve smiled softly as she won the close game. Chung nearly won, if he hadn't move his bishop. Rena smirked and reached out her hand towards Raven and made some snapping sounds. Raven stared at her hand for a moment before smiling evilly and grabbed her hand, kissing it while kneeling.

"Get a room."

"You're one to talk, Chung. You always do something to Eve in front of everyone without even bothering to make up an excuse."

Chung glared playfully at Raven as the girls watched in amusement. Elsword slept in a chair as the ship continued to move. Aisha and Elsa were together as they stared at the sky. Elsa hid her identity as she received orders and information from Echo.

"Elsa..."

"Hmm? What's wrong?"

"Would you... Fight against fate or go with it?"

"... Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. I feel as if... This mission, our meeting, and our powers. They're all decided even before we get the chance to fight against it. Isn't it true? A friend who suddenly became cold and distant. Powers that you don't want... A meeting with people whose fate is also tied to ours. It's almost like.. Our fate is connected by a red string. If we snap that string by going against fate... We wouldn't know of the consequences."

"Fate, huh? What about existence? A person's existence..."

"A person's existence won't be noticed by others unless... They stand on this stage. A stage for them to show that they do exist. A person's existence is almost meaningless if they don't have anything for them to stand on that stage."

"I don't understand. Aisha, what do you mean by those words?"

"Hmm.. Take Chung and Eve for example. They may be royalty and their existence seems important, but it's not. Without each other, it's meaningless. Chung strive to protect Eve while Eve strive to keep Chung's happiness and his safety. Their actions is mostly because of the other person. Without Chung, Eve's existence would be meaningless. Same goes for Chung."

"In other words.. For a person's existence to be known, they should have a goal.. A goal for them to pursue."

"Yeah, I guess.. Or... You live for your goal. Chung and Eve live for each other. Rena and Raven live for their goals. Elsword lives... For his pride. Either way.. A person's goal is sometimes their existence. You shouldn't die for a goal, you should live for that goal. Dying means eyes that could no longer see, ears that can no longer hear, a nose that can no longer smell, a mouth that can no longer speak, hands and feet that can no longer move, and... A heart that will be stopped forever."

Aisha closed her eyes with a sad smile as she remembered of the past. Elsa stared at Aisha blankly before thinking of her words. Aisha opened her eyes and found Elsa in deep thought. She smiled before patting Elsa's shoulder.

"Don't think too much about my words! They're just thoughts that could never get out of my head."

"No... Your words truly had a huge impact on me. Thank you for sharing these things."

Elsa genuinely smiled at Aisha which she returned. Without realizing it, Chung, Eve, and Rena overheard their conversation the whole time. They laid against the cold stone pillar as Aisha's words entered their mind. Chung and Eve held each other's hand tightly as they stand back to back. Seris's smiling face entered Rena's mind as she unconsciously reached out for Seris.

_'I... What is my goal..? Raven forgave me, Seris gave me her wishes, and... What do I seek? What are my wishes? Does that mean... My existence was never noticed.. Or actually.. My existence was already slowly disappearing ever since I betrayed Raven.'_

_'I shouldn't die for Eve, but I should live for her... Or actually.. I.. I don't want to leave Eve. Eve is my world. Aisha was right when she said my existence was meaningless without Eve.. Finding a new love is something I don't want. I only want Eve.. Only Eve.. I want her in my arms, I want her soft lips and I want her soul.. I want everything of her..'_

_'A stage to show a person's existence.. Then.. That means.. Chung is my stage..? Or.. He's the one who pushed me towards the stage. He's my light. He's my existence. Even if I survive without Chung in my life, my existence was already gone. My light was fading. Chung's happiness and safety.. Everything about him.. I want him. I don't want anyone to touch him. Our promises.. We'll keep them and stay together. Chung... Will not die. I don't want this to end in a tragedy. I'll go against fate if I have to.'_

"Aisha... If I had to, I would fight against fate, but... Fighting against fate is meaningless. If it's already been decided, then.. I should go with it."

"I see.. Our thoughts are different.. I would go against fate to change everything to the way I want. No one is going to decide my fate. It's mine, so I'll be the one to create my own fate. That's what I think.. It may be my opinion, but... I'm sure there are people out there who would fight against fate for things to change to their pace."

Eve turned her body around as she left go of Chung's hands and hugged him tightly. She leaned towards his ear and softly whispered.

"Chung.. I'll fight against fate if I have to. I.. I want to stay beside you forever... Even in our next life. I want to be the person to be beside you forever no matter what happens.. I.. I truly love you."

_'Eve.. I'll do the same.. I'll fight against fate if I have to. I also want to stay beside you forever, even in our next life forever. Forever.. Is something people shouldn't believe in, but.. If it's you.. I believe in it. We'll always be together forever... I love you with all of my heart.'_

Chung faintly blushed as he silently returned that confession from Eve. Rena stared at them in envy. She raised a hand to her chest as she smiled sadly.

_'I think... Fate sometimes hurt.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Shelling Guardian came out~ :D Too bad I won't be playing him until... Tactical Trooper or I make my Shooting Guardian into Deadly Chaser~ :3 I was so close to leveling up on my Chung, but no... I had to run out of stamina.. :(

Short chapter, since... This is mainly about their thoughts and how Aisha is being realistic. And... Someone's bound to be stuck in fantasy.

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**I Luv You Allen: **_XD I update fast with short chapters. :D Your name is fine~ Also, good luck on the drawing and the story~ :3 _

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Seriously?! O: Damn... I must watch that!_

**Kat Neko983: **_:3 Like the surprise? XD I was going to do Raven x Eve, but then I remembered that your OC has some kind of crush on Elsword so then... The one shot came into my mind. XD_

**An0n Author: **_Chung's father will enjoy have little Chungs running around. XD Thanks for your compliments and comparison to __**The Breathless World**__. :3 However, that story is way better than mine and yours have a lot of potential~ :D You can definitely surpass my story! Sleep is important. XD You must sleep! O: You can make up for not reading next time. XD You don't have to rush. Chung x Eve is the best~ :3 You and Rena can be sisters. You sure have a lot of predictions. XD They might come true~ :D And... They're plot twists which seems to make people's head hurt from thinking too much._

**Star Wanatic: **_Glaive... He knows everything. ;)_

**BIAxDiA: **_You wanna know...? ;) Let's find out as you read. XD Glaive... He's always a teacher. So.. A change of pace. He shall be a student! :D And thank you~_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_The updates are fast, but short chapters. XD You're fine. Just go at a pace where you won't be too conflicted with life. I want to provide my readers the best quality I can write out. :) _

**MilkTank: **_XD Elderp's attitude? XD_

**Hospes: **_Now that you mention it... You're right! O: I didn't even know that it sounds like it's going to end. XD It's not ending yet. After this mission, there might be a war. And.. Eve and Chung will be involve a lot more. I'll check my list and see if Aisha's the one to go into a coma. XD_

**Helringo: **_XD You can review anytime you want! O; Relax! Ara's not going to die or anything! _

**RubyCrusade: **_Thanks for your review on Kat's surprise one shot. XD Hopefully, you can be 300th reviewer. XD I might enjoy writing Elsword x Eve since... I used to be a fan of them until I saw Chung and Eve, and my favorite pairing in Elsword will forever be Chung x Eve~ :D Ara... Yeah, her attack speed.. O; As long as the collaboration is going fine, then I'll be patiently waiting. XD I'm looking forward to your stories~ :3 And hopefully, you won't be killed by Elsa._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Here I am with the next chapter? XD Now.. Back to scratching my head. :D_

**IssigelYin: **_Yeah.. It went right past my expectations. XD There's a lot of LK and EM rather than RS and EM. Thanks for your compliment, and I mentioned you twice in her surprise. XD_

**Guest: **_I'm glad it's inspirational for you~ :D Chung won't leave Eve.. Didn't you hear their declaration in this chapter? XD Or... Confession. :D _

**Yeoja Ileum: **_Calm down... XD Elsa is necessary, so I can't kill her off yet. Elsword is creepy, yet kind in a way. Ara will eventually recover and join them and defeat Elsa. You liked the chapter, but the mood was ruined by Elsa? XD_

**NobelTJ99: **_Next Thursday or Friday?_

**Icebella: **_Welcome back~ XD I improved the storyline? XD It seems the same to me._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	36. Chapter 36: Ambush and Hostage

**~Chapter 36: Ambush and Hostage~**

* * *

After a few days, they finally settled in Ruben. Elsword and the others found themselves fighting the guardians that were guarding the Tree of El and fighting against bandits. Elsword sighed as he slammed the hilt of his blade against a bandit's stomch. Eve swung her drones around expertly thrice and ending her attack with a hard slap in the face which... knocked the bandit out immediately. Chung jumped high into the air and slammed his Destroyer into the ground.

Elsa sighed as she elbowed them in the face and slashed across. Raven and Rena took turns in attacking as Rena slashed one of them and Raven took the other. Aisha raised her staff and released the energy from her staff, _Magic Missile_, automatically knocking most bandits out before fading.

As they finished cleaning up the bandits, Elsword laid on the grass below a bushy tree as the girls took care of the cooking. He sighed as he wondered what he should do about Elsa. He stared at the sky with sad eyes and reached out for it as Elsa's face showed up.

"What are you doing?"

"Eve..."

Eve stared at him blanky as she kneeled down in front of him, staring at him. Elsword looked away as he lowered his hand, faintly blushing. Eve tilted her head and made Elsword face her while holding his chin.

"Why are you looking away? Did you do something that shouldn't have been kept a secret?"

"N-No! I.. I'm just not used to individuals staring at me.."

"Hmm... I see. Ah... If you're wondering at Elsa, I suggest you stay away from her as far as possible. She's not worth it right now. The current Elsa... Is not worth it."

"What do you mean..? Current Elsa..?"

"It's just a suggestion. Don't think too much about it. It'll just make things worse."

"Eve. Thank you, but... Elsa is someone important to me. I can never leave her alone. Even if she's not worth it, to me... She's worth it."

Elsword smiled softly at Eve as he caressed her cheek before pinching her cheeks softly. Chung silently stared at Elsword and Eve and clenched his fist. He took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Elsword, Eve! Lunch is ready!"

Eve and Elsword walked towards him slowly. A sudden pain hit Chung as he stared at Elsword and Eve. The moment Elsword walked past them, Chung grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her behind a tree. He pinned her against the tree and kissed her passionately. Chung's hands sneaked themselves around Eve's waist as they kissed. Eve returned the embrace and the kiss silently before realizing her actions and Chung's feelings.

"I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate of your feelings.. I'm too close to Elsword aren't I? You're the type to get jealous easily, yet I'm being so inconsiderate."

Chung pouted as he snuggled against Eve. They slid down the tree's rough bark and Eve brought Chung closer to her. Her hands reached up to Chung's face as she silently rubs them softly. She leaned in and kissed Chung's eyes and lips. She smiled one of her rare smiles at him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah.. Eve is someone who I'll always trust,"

"Then... I.. I only belong to Chung.. You also.. Have my permission to do whatever you want to me. Also... Didn't we promise to be together forever, even in our next lives?"

Chung smiled softly as a blush crept up his face. He embraced her tightly as her words calmed him down. Eve tightened her embrace as she remembered her previous nightmare. She hid her face against Chung's shoulder and hid her pain. She smiled at Chung as he pulled her up into his embrace and carried her to the others as they have lunch.

Rena squealed out of happiness and snapped pictures. Elsword sighed as it got louder, however.. There was a small hint of a small smile on his face. Elsa laughed along with them as a pair of eyes observed them carefully.

_"Capture them, but... Don't hurt Aisha.. Also.. There'll be an ambush later on. So prepare for the ambush.__"_

Orders were being passed out to Elsa as she prepares for the umcoming ambush. She stared at the smiling faces her _companions_ had and she couldn't help, but feel guilt.

* * *

Slowly, they were walking towards a small forest as Eve and Chung silently told them the information Eve and Chung managed to gather.

"From the information we gathered, the people who invaded the academy should be in Elder, Wally's castle. Her name is Echo. The one who injured Ara... Is a Red Knight. They have a Red Knight and an expert Alchemist on their side. We could use brute force and enter Wally's castle, however.. It'll be a waste of energy and.. We should sneak in without causing any disturbance. Too much attention will only make us use up more energy and we might have to retreat and their security will increase."

_'Despite being the top students... They shouldn't trust others so much. Companions or not.. I wonder what'll happen if they were hurt because of their trust in others. Telling the information they gathered and the upcoming plan to invade Wally's castle..'_

Elsa _accidentally_ activated a trap, and large amount of soldiers appeared and... Nasods. Eve stared at the Nasods with disgust in her eyes. She gathered the energy to fire lasers at them with _Energetic Heart_ activated. Suddenly, arrows were fired and small quake was made. The gang lost their balance and Eve misaimed her attack. Chung slipped his mask on, and fired series of missiles that targeted the army.

"Dread Chase!"

The missiles exploded and injured the army, however reinforcements came. Elsword grabbed a Cornwell, but Elsa kicked it away from him and slashed him with her blade, stunning him and releasing a charged meteor strike.

"Double Slash! Windmill!"

"Flying Impact!

She spun around with her blade and continuously damaged Elsword. Raven cursed silently as he also spun around with his blade in a 360 degree angle and managed to continuously damage her. Rena released small spheres of energy towards the army and the spheres rapidly pierced the army with its extending spikes as she slashed across them, causing them to explode. She slashed down and released a small sphere of energy that exploded near Elsa.

"Call of Ruin! Evoke!"

Out of nowhere, a small screen of smoke came and covered everyone's senses. Their vision was blinded, they couldn't smell, nor could they hear. Elsword reached out for his blade until he felt a sharp pain go through him as he lost consciousness. Eve slipped her glasses on with data and transparent screens, restoring her senses. She grabbed Chung and kissed him, making him swallow a pill before swallowing the same one. Chung recovered his senses for a moment before fainting.

Aisha's eyes were closed as she raised her staff and a red aura was surrounded her staff. She opened her eyes and unleashed the force.

"Meteor Shower!"

Numerous meteors strike down the army and left a flaming trail around them. She charged up for more power to unleash another attack. However, behind her was Elsa and Elsa slammed her sword's hilt against Aisha's back. Aisha's eyes widened as she felt the pain from her spine. She pushed further and unleash another shower of ice shards.

"Blizzard Shower!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed and immediately knocked Aisha into a tree unconscious. Rena's enhanced hearing allowed her to hear the sounds faintly. She focused on the sounds and silently crept through the remaining forces and calls forth the power of strong gusts of wind.

"Karma! Call of Ruin!"

The gusts of wind launched the army up into the air for a moment before they landed on their feet near Elsa. Rena immediately took the chance and released small spheres of energy, continuously damaging Elsa and her army before extending out spikes and Rena slashed across the spheres, causing them to explode.

A potion was thrown to the ground below Rena's feet and the liquid inside solidified and pierced Rena through her body. Echo sighed as she jumped from a tree and slammed her leg on Raven's shoulder. She got on her hands and spun while kicking her legs out. Raven was pushed away and Toma stabbed Raven in the stomach.

"Game over. Elsa. Get Aisha."

"It's not game over yet. We're missing someone."

"Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, and... Chung... Eve?! Where is Eve?!"

The smoke cleared away as Toma, Elsa, and Echo looked for Eve. Eve silently hid behind a tree and began to program something through her transparent screen. Elsa scowled as she grabbed the others' bodies and threw them on her shoulders. Echo and Toma followed her actions and threw the rest on their shoulders. Eve sighed and quietly followed them.

_'Ambush... Just like I thought. It's a good thing that I didn't reveal the important part of the plan.. Chung swallowed the pill I gave him, he should wake up later on and help the others. I'll start reprograming everything in Wally's castle. Wally... You're not going to get away.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I am sorry! :( I was going to update yesterday, but... Stupid me. I forgot to upload the freakin' document and... I had to go through a huge lecture. I got in trouble... *sighs*

And... I lost my PvP battles and lost almost 10-30 points. Now.. I have only 70-90 points. O; And, I blame the Chungs. XP I lost because of the Chungs. I knew I shouldn't have done PvP. Oh well... I did better. Anyways.. I'm glad the previous chapter was inspiring!

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Lucky cat? XD *takes cat and puts cat on meh head* :D_

**Guest: **_Good question..._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_He's a pervert to only Eve. XD_

**IssigelYin: **_Aye~ They just got ambushed. XP There'll be more pairings eventually._

**Burnt Mami: **_Yeah... Reality is coming. I'm glad its inspiring, but you don't know who's talking? o;_

**ShK Love: **_XD Thanks for your compliment_

**Guest: **_:3 Thank you for your compliment_

**xEvangline5x: **_... *recounts* Congratulations! XD You're the 300th reviewer. Tell me pairing and plot. It'll be after I finish An0n Author's... I'm glad that you think I improved! :3 _

**Kat Neko983: **_XD You missed it, but you calmed down at least..._

**Star Wanatic: **_:D Thank you for your compliment. I'll try my best!_

**RubyCrusade: **_It inspired you..? O: That's something shocking and I'll probably don't have the courage to admit that this story inspire you. XP I love Chung, but because of him, I lost so much of my points. Aye... Careful of Elsa. :3 I'm looking forward to your stories~_

**WitchofMadness: **_Thank you! It's NOT one of the best, because I know a lot more that are better! :D Although, I'm glad you like the story._

**Hospes: **_Aye! It's focusing on the reality. XD It'll be... Between the war. Elsword is sleeping. XD_

**ken. zheng. 96: **_I know, but... I don't want to delete my Elsword! XP I already have a Code Nemesis and a Shooting Guardian. That Elsword is going to be my future Infinity Sword! o; _

**NobelTJ99: **_Okay... XD And glad you like it. :D It was focusing on reality~ :)_

**OmnomnomChomp: **_Goodness... XD You sure reviewed a lot. Elboy is opening up just little. ;) And... I know! How dare people say Code Nemesis is the worst Eve class! Code Nemesis has Concentration Aura which adds an additional buff aura. And they have Atomic Shield! In my opinion, Code Nemesis is the best Eve class! :D Elsword attracts a lot of angst. I'll name my love birds Chung and Eve as well. XD Seris is not focused on much at all, so... Why not give her the stage for a bit~? :D And yes... Its destruction aura. Wally is a butt. I hate the Nasod thing-a-majig he created. Yes, I hate it so much that I won't call it by its name. Everyone tried their best and... Chung's gotten sly. XD He's already smart. Real Elsa is alive, but... Will she live with Elsword? ;) Glaive has a role in the story... Somewhere. I just need to remember. XD Ooh! You're sharp. XD Yes, this chapter is sort of like that. It's sort of like that ship from Velder to Hamel, except there's no monsters. Oh, and yes, I'm making a Deadly Chaser, because its my favorite Chung class. **Code Nemesis x Deadly Chaser**! :3**  
**_

**JiroBuster976: **_XD The world is ending! I hope the chapter can help your friend out a little.. ^_^_

**Icebella: **_XD Aye! I seem to have taken an interest in plot twists. And... I'll continue it until the end!_

**Rosamanelle:**_I just became one... So... Please treat me nicely! XD Same as you, personally I like Kevin the most, but like you said... They're all awesome! And.. I like to reply to everyone at the end~ It's more enjoyable. You sure have many emotions while you read this story. XD Thanks for reviewing! :D And I'm sure we'll be great friends, ne? :)_

**ShinonaTheGreenComet: **_Oh.. That sucks, but at least you read it. XD_

**Helringo: **_Thats okay! I have school and I had sniffles because of the pollen outside. So no worries! Thanks for your compliment! :)_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	37. Chapter 37: Living Nightmare

**~Chapter 37: Living Nightmare~**

* * *

Blazing red eyes snapped open as Elsword flung himself upward. However, a sharp pain went through his body as it aches. He crouched down for a moment before the pain settled down. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he looked around his surroundings. Metal bars with visible electricity flowing and the cold, hard ground with straw. Outside of the cage was a dark room with the dim light of a lantern.

"Where are we...?"

"Ah, you're awake? Isn't it obvious? We've been captured by the enemies.. It was an ambush. And... Elsa finally showed her true colors."

"Elsa... Damn it all."

Elsword lowered his gaze towards the ground before feeling a hand on his head and the jingling sounds of the shackles and chains on their wrists and ankles. Chung smiled softly, reassuring Elsword and laid back against the wall. Elsword looked around their cage and... Two people from the group was missing.

"Where's Eve and Aisha?"

"Eve... I don't know. Aisha... They took her away. I was unable to stop them. Our weapons were taken away and these shackles were enhanced with magic as they prevent us from using any of our attacks."

"You bastards! Give us back Aisha! Give her back!"

"Younger brother of Elsa. Elsword of the Red Knights. Welcome to Wally's castle. How are you? You really look like your sister. And.. By sister, I mean your real sister. Not the one you've met in the academy. That was just a clone."

Elsword's eyes widened as Echo smirked lightly and she bent down to his level. She reached out for his cheek and caressed it while chuckling softly. Her other hand pulled him towards her as their breaths mingled together. She leaned towards his ear and blew in it.

"Soon... You'll meet your sister again. Of course, if you can save Aisha first."

Elsword's eyes glared into Echo's emerald eyes as she smirked and stood up. She slipped a hand into her pocket and a lollipop into her mouth. She grinned and made a peace sign at them before leaving with Elsword screaming his lungs out.

"Give Elsa back! Give me back my sister! Give me back my friend! Give me back Aisha!"

Chung sighed as he silently communicate with Eve through his mind. The pill Eve slipped into Chung's mouth was actually a pill that was made by Allegro of Feita and Vapor of Sander. Made with rare ingredients as well as Alchemy and researching ways to communicate without the use of a device. The research came out to be a success and... Eve somehow got her hands on some of these pills, and now she can communicate with the use of these pills. The pills' effect lasts for at least a year.

_"So... Elsword is currently in fury, now that he found out that Elsa was a clone, and the real Elsa is captured. And that Aisha was taken?"_

_"Yeah.. Hey, Eve. What's your plan?"_

_"Well... I'll come save you and others once I reprogram a few things and find out Aisha's location. Until then, don't tell the others of my location or my plans. There could be security cameras and voice recorders."_

_"I don't even know where you are, so how can I tell them of your location?"_

_"I think you already know. It's just you're oblivious."_

_"Control room..?"_

_"Bingo. Now... I'll be reprogramming stuff. Chung, watch out for Echo. And.. Make sure the others are safe."_

_"Okay. Be careful."_

Eve's voice slowly disappeared from his head as he began to focus on Elsword. Elsword's head was against the wall. Rena and Raven began to get up as they were slightly aware of their situation. Chung silently hoped that Eve would be alright.

* * *

Eve was sitting on a chair, with her crossed and Moby and Remy helping her reprogramming the system. Her glasses were on as screens of data appeared. A transparent keyboard appeared as Eve rapidly sped through, typing and soft sounds of clicks. Suddenly the door to the room was opened, and a blade was near her head until Eve's hand swiftly slapped the person, and the soldier was flung back, knocked out. One hand was extended and the other was busy typing and Eve didn't pay any attention to the unconscious soldier.

She pressed a button and the door was shut once again and it was locked. Moby and Remy's eyes glowed and all power was shut down, excluding her screens. Eve pressed another button, and inside Echo's lab exploded with liquids made of Alchemy was spilt. Toma's blades were broken in half and Elsa's armor and blade were smashed to pieces.

Eve waved a hand as behind her, the wires were all cut and electricity was around her. The cage holding Chung and the others were slammed open. Suddenly, Moby and Remy transferred Aisha's location and... Aisha's clothes were ripped apart as tears flowed down her cheeks and four men who were coming in towards her with huge smirks.

_"Help! Anybody! Help!"_

"Aisha..."

Eve waved her hand as jumped out of the seat. She glided throughout the chambers and tried to find Aisha using a map she managed to put together using her data.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chung and the others quickly grabbed the keys to their shackles and grabbed their weapons. Chung was the first one to get out of his shackles and get his weapon back, followed by Elsword, Raven, and Rena. Elsword grabbed Aisha's wand and strapped it behind his back as Chung received Eve's message.

_"Chung! Hurry and come to the chapel! Something's happening to Aisha! From your location, take a right and keep heading straight until you see a cross sign on your left side. That's when you take a right turn and then you'll see the chapel. Hurry!"_

_"I understand."_

"Guys, we're heading towards the chapel! Follow me! I know the way!"

"Why?"

"Aisha is held captive there. Something's happening to her."

"How do you know?"

"I'll explain on the way. Eve is on her way. Let's hurry!"

Chung ran off as he silently slipped his mask on. Elsword and the others followed him as Chung remembered Eve's directions. A right turn and head straight until a cross sign on the left side, and then take a right and the chapel will be in sight.

* * *

Aisha was forced against the cold wall as her hands covered her naked body. Her hair was loose and stray as fresh tears flowed down her face. One of the men grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he smirked and slipped a hand inside her. Aisha could feel the disgusting hand inside her as she attempt to kick the man away. However, that resulted in a slap to the face and her legs getting split even further.

One of them stood in front of her, opening her mouth as she could feel something being slipped in and out of her mouth. Aisha was disgusted as she was getting violated by them. This continued on until something was slipped into her purity and behind it.

_'T-T-This is a nightmare... No.. A living nightmare. I can't fight against fate...? Is this already decided?'_

Aisha's eyes grew dull and blank as they became lifeless. She was violated and.. Her tears dried up as there were no more tears to let out. The people who were violating her were people who whipped her.. The people belong to Wally's castle.. The place where she started as a slave..

"Aisha!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Um... Is this allowed? I mean... I wrote as less detail as I can... I'll fix it if anyone can't take it. I'm sorry... (TT^TT) Please, anyone who read this and wants to complain how it's M-rated, tell me where to fix it! I'll fix it immediately! This story isn't supposed to have a lemon..

I feel like an idiot now... *sighs* Anyways.. Zenphira forever! Cheve forever! :D Zenphira is a pairing from my guild. XD Random, I know... Also... _**Code Nemesis x Deadly Chaser**_!

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Ah.. Really? I've always thought it means bad luck.. XD Elsword is known to be an oblivious idiot, yet a genuis in swordsmanship.. *sighs* It inspired you, and... I love your story~ :3 I'm waiting anxiously for it. Also.. You're welcome. XD_

**Icebella: **_Aye! It's one of my quotes! :3 Also, I'm a Fairy Tail fan as well~ Eve is always smart. XD_

**IssigelYin: **_Yeah! I'm typing up the one shot soon, once I make sure of a few things. XD Congratulations! So, how's the Shelling Guardian?_

**Hospes: **_Yeah.. After 3 days. And thank you! :3 Echo and Toma are strong peopel who hide their secret strength. XD You know what they did to Aisha currently.. And later, you'll find out about something~ They're about to face his wrath anyways.._

**Helringo: **_Yeah.. So interesting... *hides*_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_I said any pairing, so I'll do Elsword x Eve. :) However, tell me if you want your own plot or mine._

**Chung Seiker112: **_Thank you for your compliment! :D_

**OmnomnomChomp: **_XD I have no comment. Eve is boss. Just like __**The-Great-Me-sama**__ said. XD Anyways, yeah, Wally sucks. Chung's jealousy is cute. XD I'm glad you can see why Chung gets jealous. Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser forever! :D Thank you for your compliment!_

**RubyCrusade: **_She's alive... ;) And... XD Your comment about Chung made me laugh so hard! XD Now.. I'm interested in those censors.. *joins the others in the emo corner* May I join for a bit?_

**The-Great-Me-sama: **_She is. XD She'll always be boss._

**An0n Author: **_The reviews are doubled, but... That story is the best of all! :D I'm in love with that story, and patiently waiting for it to be updated. Did I break your brain? O; You shouldn't have think too much. Anyways... Here's the new chapter! Oh and you haven't read the one shot yet? It's called "Smile" _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	38. Chapter 38: Rage

**~Chapter 38: Rage~**

* * *

Emerald eyes glared at the men as they continuously violated Aisha. Echo walked towards them and attempted to kick them down there. However, one of them who was "free" grabbed her leg and tied her up. Small drops of blood rolled down and dripped to the ground as Aisha's body began to be covered in hot, sticky stuff.

Aisha could feel another portion of the hot, sticky stuff entering her and some spill out of her. One of the men opened her mouth once again, moving in and out of her mouth. Echo struggled to get out of the chains and dropped strong acid on the chains, causing it to dissolve. She grabbed a gun and shot one of the guys. Blood was splattered on Aisha's body as she could feel another thrust.

_'Blood... Whose blood is it? Is it those men or is it... Mine? The blood that shed from my broken barrier..? I don't know anymore.. Also.. Who is it that called my name? Was it Echo..?'_

Echo reached out for Aisha and the light in Aisha's eyes returned for a split moment as Aisha attempted to reach for Echo's hand. However.. A hand with a cloth covered Echo's mouth as they grabbed Echo's hand. Echo's eyes closed as Aisha's name was muffled. Elsa sighed as she effortlessly threw Echo up on her shoulders.

"Like Wally said, do whatever you want with Aisha. Don't listen to Echo. Aisha... Is no longer useful to us. We already drained her powers for the mechanism. Soon, it'll have enough power for Wally to use. Somebody may have messed with the control room, but... That won't stop Wally."

"Yes."

"Have fun with Aisha. I can tell you guys are enjoying this very much.."

Elsa emotionlessly stared at them before walking away with Echo on her shoulders. Unconsciously, tears flowed down Echo's face as Aisha was violated once again.

_'Echo... Where are you..?'_

Eve slammed her palm against the cold glass and jumped out of it, landing gracefully on her feet. On her glasses, the map showed her location as she glided towards the chapel which is on her right. Eve threw Moby against the doors and slammed it open. Eve gathered the energy from inside her body as a force field appeared.

"Giga Stream!"

The laser was fired and missed the men and Aisha by a centimeter. Eve glared at them with a murderous intent and the emotions on her face completely disappeared. At the moment, series of missiles were fired and aimed towards the me, however, a large barrier appeared right before them as the missiles did no damage whatsoever to them.

Chung ran inside and stared at Eve who was devoid of emotions. His grip on his Destroyer tightened as his cerulean eyes glared menacingly at them. Behind was the angered Rena, Raven, and... Elsword. The men who was doing "stuff" to Aisha, held her up and thrust inside her in front of him, smirking widely. Eve silently raised her hand and covered Chung's eyes or in this case, she covered his mask while she silently looked away.

Raven merely covered his eyes with a blindfold and Rena looked away, coughing lightly. Elsword kept his glare on them before taking a step forward with his bangs covering his eyes. Elsword disappeared from their sight and the guys who held Aisha, their heads were cut off. Elsword swfitly draped a jacket over her and grabbed her by the waist.

"Rena. Take care of Aisha."

Rena rushed over to them, carrying Aisha as she backed away. Elsword stabbed a blade into the severed head and twisted it slightly. Elsword's red eyes glowed and shone with hate as he walked towards them. Four Cornwells appeared behind him as they rapidly fall, piercing the men easily.

"Sword Fall."

Elsword stabbed his blade into the men's body and began to sever the limbs, slowly. Elsword held no expression as he continued to sever the limbs. Screams of pain echoed throughout the chapel. Blood was splattered everywhere. Elsword grabbed a bloody head with his hands and slammed it against the wall, creating a dent and more blood to be shed.

"He's going overboard..."

"So much bloodshed."

Eve was no longer covering Chung's eyes as they stared at Elsword's ruthless actions. Raven pulled his blindfold off and appeared in front of Elsword, holding his arm and punched him in the face.

"Calm down. Now's not the time to be acting like an idiot. With Aisha like this, we can't do anything. Let's go back and rest. During that time, we'll think of a plan to end this."

"Elsword. Let's go back. And... You should let Aisha rest as well."

Elsword tightened his grip on his blade before nodding his head silently. Aisha's eyes were lifeless, however, she mustered all her remaining strength and teleported everyone to a safe area. Ruben.

* * *

A pink haired smiled happily as she stared at her new weapon. She stretched her arms and hang the newly formed blade in her shop. She stared outside and Elsword and the others were walking towards her. Aisha was resting on Elsword's back, Eve and Chung walked side by side with their hands intertwined, and Rena and Raven following silently.

"Welcome to Ruben! Would you like to buy some newly formed blades or.. Some kind of weapon! Oh! Or maybe.. Would you like to train around here? Or.."

"Do you mind if we stay here for a few days?"

"Eh? Sure thing! You can stay as long as you like~ I'm Anne! You are?"

"Elsword."

"Rena~ The girl on Elsword's back is Aisha~"

"Raven."

"Chung Seiker. Nice to meet you, Anne."

"Eve.. Eve Seiker. Nice to meet you."

Anne stared at Eve and Chung and silently squealed as she smiled gently at them. Rena held in her squeal as Elsword wasn't in a good mood and... The atmosphere wasn't very good either. Anne showed them to a cabin near her house as she opened the door. The cabin wasn't too small nor was it too big. And it was clean as well.

Elsword set Aisha down on the couch and caressed her face. Anne smiled at them as she heard the bell to her shop ring.

"I'll be back, I have a customer. If you guys need me, then just come to my shop. Don't do things independently. It's not going to help you, it's just going to make things worse. Depend on others, okay~?"

Anne technically skipped out of the cabin, leaving the gang alone in silence. Elsword stared at Aisha, sitting near her, silently rubbing her cheeks.

_'Aisha... Please be alright.'_

Eve stared outside the window and gazed at the sun slowly setting. Chung stood behind her, bringing her to an embrace. Rena silently took Elsword's weapons and began to wash off the dry blood on the sharp blade. Raven sat down near Elsword, watching him closely with his sharp golden eyes.

_'Elsa was a traitor... She finally showed her true colors. Aisha was captured and violated by those bastards. Now... We need time. The time for Aisha to recover and.. The time to plan against fate.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay... Nothing left to say except... Go Western Styles! XD The new costumes in the Item Mall are awesome~ :3 I love the Chung and Eve costumes! :D

Oh! I also typed some parts of this chapter on the iPad.. So.. Blame the stupid auto-correct if something's weird.

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Guest:** _That's why I warned you guys about it in the earlier chapters. XD _

**OmnomnomChomp:** _You do? :3 Thanks! Telepathy... XD Aisha is going to suffer for a bit and... Elsword took care of those rapists. XD I was texting my friend while doing that slap combo and it was a critical.. So, I transferred my actions to the story. XD I have a new idea for Chung x Eve, and the classes will be: Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis~ :3 The Elsa clone... She's right there._

**IssigelYin:** _I should try out soon! Tactical Trooper... Ah, of course~ :3 However, Deadly Chaser became my favorite Chung class, while Code Nemesis is my favorite Eve class. :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis. Anyways, all Chungs are awesome in PvP and their skills are almost always awesome! Ooh! Wedding costume! Did you see the Western Cowboys/Girls costume? It's not going to be M-rated! XD _

**KoruKoruCon: **_Yes. Those bastards. The bastards whose names will be unknown forever._

**Kat Neko983: **_XD Congratulations! Your one shot will be after Yumi-San Angel! XD Tell me your favored pairing, plot/my own plot, and the classes! :3_

**Hospes: **_Hmm... Aisha was raped in the very place where she was a slave. Unfortunately, they saw everything. Well, except Chung. XD Elsword went "killing mode" on them. Look at that mercilessness. She'll be depressed for a while, until... *looks at the group*_

**MilkTank: **_Oh... He did. And it was ruthless._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Yumi... O; Do you want your one shot to be your very own plot or my own created plot? Also... Tell me the classes you want for the characters. Elsword x Eve.. I know. They're my second pairing after the Chung x Eve. Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis will always be my favorite in my heart, and it'll never change. :D Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis!_

**Helringo: **_Yes, poor them... And, they retreated successfully._

**RubyCrusade: **_XD I'm so sorry. You woke up early just to review this story of mine. You'll get it! There's still many chapters coming! So... Continue to try! Or... You can try again when I write another Chung x Eve story after this story ends. Also, I'm so excited for Silver Chronicles! :3 Wally is an old, perverted man with many evil plots. When they'll show up? When the gang is fully prepared, and... When Ara comes to the rescue! CX I think they'll look cute together. XD *puts crown on your head* You may wear it. I admire your ruthlessness in your stories. :D I know Aisha got raped in your story.. I read it. ;)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_He's a bit too late. Echo couldn't save her with Elsa around. Elsword killed them in the end._

**JiroBuster975: **_Oh hell yeah. Elsword got revenge. And... He shouldn't be in denial like that. XD Rena and Raven... They got a line in this chapter this time. Ara is coming soon! XD More seems to be coming to the emo corner soon.._

**An0n Author: **_That's great! I'm glad you like it. Aisha... She's been violated... O; Your prediction is correct though! Elsword was totally pissed!  
_

**Icebella: **_FairyTail! Woot! And... Looks like the chapter was a bit too much.. O x O_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	39. Chapter 39: Trauma

**~Chapter 39: Trauma~**

* * *

Lavender eyes slowly opened as they stared at the plain ceiling. The lavender eyes that used to have life in them rapidly disappeared. They were lifeless and dull. Aisha could feel a slight heavy weight on her stomach. Her hand was raised to touch the object on her stomach and she could feel the smooth, silky hair sliding through her fingers.

_'Elsword... Was he watching over me the whole time?'_

Aisha silently sat up and pat Elsword's head softly. Without a sound, Aisha slipped out without grabbing Elsword's attention. She grabbed another blanket and laid it on him. She walked around the dark cabin and found her way to the bathroom. She walked inside, closing the door behind her before noticing the thin fabric on her. It was a light purple dress with layers that are dyed with purple, slowly turning darker.

She frowned slightly before slipping out of her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. In the mirror was someone else. She wasn't Aisha. It wasn't Aisha, or at least... That's what Aisha would have liked to see. In front of her was an Aisha with messy purple hair with hickeys all over her body and her pale skin was sticky all over.

Immediately, she suddenly remembered the reality that had happened. She punched the mirror as she tried to empty the memory from her mind. The blood rolled down the mirror and the shards of glass were flying past her. She slowly let her hand slid down the broken shards and walked into the showers. The cold water was turned on and she let herself feel the coldness of the water. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks as they mixed with the icy water. Aisha slid down the shower's wall and curled up into a ball, hiding her face from reality.

_'It was already decided and I couldn't fight it... I'm no longer pure.. I'm not innocent. I can't show my face here. The fact that I was a former slave was bad enough.. And now. My innocence was stolen from me from the very place I escaped from. Is it really that impossible to fight against fate..? I... I should've gave up.. I should have continued to be a slave back then, but then.. I wouldn't have been able to meet the Elemental Masters, Noah, Speka, Eve, Chung, Rena, Raven, Ara, and... Elsword.'_

* * *

"Chung... I don't know what I'm doing anymore..."

Eve's face held nothing as she silently laid against the soft mattress, waiting for the bright sun to come out from the clouds, however... The dark clouds just continued to cover its warm lights. Chung's face held the worry for Eve as her face was void of emotions.

"I.. If only I had found Aisha in time, I could have saved her.. It's almost like that day.. I was stabbed by someone, and poisoned.. I had to make you suffer, making you wait for me when you could have moved on.. I lost my memories for four years. During those four years, you had to wait for me."

"Eve... Have you lost your mind? I didn't want to move on because I was in love with you. I wanted to see your smile. Even if I suffer, I would be able to see your smile, hear your voice, and spend my time with you. Eve... You don't remember what I said..?"

"But..."

"No but's... Eve is my only reason in life. You shouldn't feel bad about not being able to save Aisha.. It was going to happen anyway, but.. Aisha will be able to get through it. Aisha won't blame you and... You shouldn't blame yourself either."

Chung smiled gently before pressing his lips on Eve's. The emotions returned to Eve as she smiled through the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Chung's neck and deepened the kiss. Chung smirked through the kiss and silently carried her onto their bed and laid on top of her while snuggling against her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, okay? Just believe in me.."

* * *

Rena turned the knob to the bathroom and found the mirror broken. The broken shards were all over and the bathtub was still slightly wet. Rena narrowed her eyes slightly before sighing and began to pick the pieces of shards up carefully and throw them away.

"I think you know who did this, right?"

"Yeah.. Aisha probably woke up. She must have been frightened.."

Raven stared at Rena silently before hugging her from behind. His hand slid down Rena's and held it tightly. Rena smiled as she could feel Raven's warmth flowing through her.

"Thank you.. Raven.."

Rena grinned as she stood up, throwing the broken shards away. Rena left the bathroom and rolled her sleeves up. She walked past the couch and found Elsword sleeping like a baby and Aisha, sitting on a chair, facing the window. Rena sighed sadly as she left Aisha alone and began to prepare breakfast.

_'Hmm... What should we eat..? We should keep ourselves healthy.. Fruit salad, veggies, and... What else..?'_

Rena smiled brightly before holding a knife up and held it up to her face. Rena immediately whipped up some ingredients for breakfast.

* * *

Elsword's eyes snapped open as he noticed that Aisha wasn't there the moment his consciousness returned. Elsword looked around frantically for Aisha before noticing that Aisha was eating breakfast with the others.

"Good morning, Elsword~ Did you have a good sleep?"

"Y-Yeah... Aisha, what about you?"

"...Good."

Aisha ate her breakfast in silence as the the others stared at her with worry. Eve slammed her bowl of fruit salad down and pushed her chair back. This grabbed everyone's attention, including Aisha's. Eve walked up towards Aisha and pulled her hand back. In a flash, Eve's hand came flying towards Aisha's cheek.

Eve glared at Aisha as Aisha dropped her fork and stared at Eve in shock. Elsword glared at Eve before raising his hand, about to return the slap she gave Aisha. Cerulean eyes glared at his blazing ones while holding his hand tightly. Chung tightened his grip on Elsword's hand and refused to let go. Eve silently thanked Chung before turning towards Aisha. She tilted Aisha's head to make her look her in the eyes.

"Aisha. What are you so scared of? Why are you so lifeless? Weren't you the one who said that you'll fight against fate if you have to?"

"You're asking me..? Why fight against fate when it's already useless?! I... I was a slave.. I was a former slave in Wally's castle. And in that place, my innocence was stolen from me.. I fought against my fate of being a slave and now.. I get my punishment. Do you know what I fear? What I fear of is reality! Reality is catching up to me and I can't stay in fantasy forever! Eve... You don't know what it's like to have reality catching up to you!"

"Aisha! Don't go too far! You don't know what happened to Eve!"

"Chung... It's alright. Aisha... Even if you get a punishment, you get to choose. Your fate. You can choose to defy it or go with it. Everyone has a right to choose their own fate, no one else has that right to do so. Or at least... Make a goal for yourself. You're the one who said so yourself on the ship. Live! Live like a human and get ahead of the reality. Don't live in fantasy or reality. Plan ahead of reality and fantasy. Create your own world where you can actually stay balanced with reality and fantasy and create your own path. Living as a puppet is like meaningless. Right now, you're a broken puppet. Fix it."

Eve's sharp golden eyes glared into Aisha's lavender ones as life slowly returned to her eyes. Eve let go of Aisha and grabbed onto Chung's hand and smiled softly. Chung chuckled softly before nibbling on her ear softly as he slowly smirked. Elsword's bangs covered his eyes as he sat down next to Raven and Aisha.

Aisha could no longer understand the world. She took a deep breath and thought of Eve's words before her frown slowly turned into a smile.

_'Live as a human, not as a puppet. Don't live in reality or fantasy.. Go ahead of them.. Create your own where you can live in peace with the world.. A place where you can stay balanced with reality and fantasy...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:3 I just finished the chapter and now... I need to do the one shot and then get ready for more tests.. Also... Anyways... I have nothing else left to say... Nothing left to say except maybe... I have the ending for this story all planned out. ;3

Oh! And... I just got a new supporter of **_Deadly Chaser x Code_ _Nemesis_**! :3

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Burnt Mami: **_Oh... He can. More bloodshed will be coming soon. :3 Thank you for your compliment! I'll try to add as many as possible... XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_Kurona x Kat? I can do that. I'll ask RubyCrusade soon. And... Very well. Raven x Eve.. o; I don't support the pairing at all, but I'll write it. However, like I said, Chung x Eve forever! :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :D Anyways... It's not lemon! And I will never write them! It's just... Describing the event. _

**JiroBuster976: **_Nah... XD Elsword is just being stupid. He almost slapped Eve... Anyways, his emotions are confusing me. XD Be patient, Grasshopper. Ara Haan will come to the rescue._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_It wasn't clear enough? XD I don't think I would like to put those Aisha scenes into anymore detail than I can right now. XD _

**Hospes: **_Well... He doesn't know the way around the castle any better than the others. Well, maybe except Eve and Aisha.. Eve has her map from data collected data and Aisha from her horrible past. Echo's been at the castle for like... Whole life. So... Of course, she'll beat him there. She knows the secret passages. XD For the sake of kids, I can't put too much gore or stuff like that... XD And, you were so close to the 350th reviewer spot. XD Oh yeah, I hope you're going to support me when I write a new Chung x Eve story after this one. Elsword is unfortunately, not supporting enough, so Eve had to step in for him. XD Being a sadist is fine~ ;3_

**An0n Author: **_XD I would have made Elsword done worse, but like I said... For the sake of kids out there who might be reading this. XD Poor Aisha_

**RubyCrusade: **_I had that idea, but then it would be too much... XD So, I had to lessen the violence. XP Wally deserves it and he's going to suffer. And the moment you updated, I was so happy! :3 I'm still waiting for you! Fate against fate, woot! And Raven should be practicing his hearing without his eyesight, so... Of course, he should have a blindfold with him! :D Eve wouldn't want her lover to be staring at a unsightly scene. XD Don't worry, I wanted to make it a little light hearted somehow._

**IssigelYin: **_O: Really?! Amazing! XD Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :3 Aye! My friend was like obsessed with Shelling Guardian. XD Okay... One more time. No M-rated stuff. XD Also... Yeah~ I like it! :3 I saw it while I was checking your profile out. XD Okay.. Once more... Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! Say it with me! :3_

**Helringo: **_Woot! they escaped and now... Get a new plan! :D_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Alright then, my own plot~ It's fine that I choose my own classes, right? And... I'll go back and make changers to the chapter later if I remember.. Since this is going to be T-rated, no M-rated. I don't think I used the crazy words, did I? O_O And that's okay. XD_

**NobelTJ99: **_Dirty minded people... XD Just kidding! Well, reality will happen anyway, so... Eh. XD I'm glad you think so! Anyways, I was just kidding about you dirty minded... I mean it! I was just kidding! O;_

**OmnomnomChomp: **_Your name is fun to type. XD Glad the "Eve Seiker" helped give you an idea. XD Elsa clone... She's already mean. Elsword... *sighs* He will eventually go into that mode again. Oh my god, my thoughts exactly on Chung's hair. XD Hmm... I don't know what he's making~ Echo and Elsa are two different people. :) Eve and Chung are awesome that way. Keep the PikaChung innocent is Eve's goal now. XD Chung will be doing the same thing._

**Guest: **_Oh, I see... You want more brutal. XD Elsa Clone.. She's definitely going to be going bye bye... XP_

**Icebella: **_I'm sorry... *hides in covers* Goodness, everyone is so ruthless. XD But like I said before... For the sake of children. Elsword saved her, but he needs to snap out of his depression. XP_

**AsianAlex: **_Damn, for a moment, I thought you were my classmate. XD And it saved you from boredom? XD That's okay if you skip~ ^o^ Oh and I purposely drop the hints. Too much thinking can cause brain dead for a while, so... I had to lessen the damage a little. XD I learned that after reading too many plot twists... Yeah, a lot of characters, but they're fun to write about! :3 Oh yes! Thank for your reviews on my one shots! Yes... Chung x Eve is so cute! :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :D I'm on a mission to write about... 3-4 more one shots now. XD Oh my goodness.. Did I taint your innocence with those two chapters?! O: And you saw it, but never really read it thoroughly? XD I don't really care, as long as you enjoyed reading it. :D Well, welcome to Eternal Soulmates! XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	40. Chapter 40: Original Elsa and Ara

**~Chapter 40: Original Elsa and Ara~**

* * *

Red blazing eyes slowly opened as they stared at their surroundings from the glass. Elsa.. The real Elsa of the Red Knights was finally awoken from her sleep. She pressed her hand against the glass before the glass broke into pieces of shards. Elsa fell forward and was released from the green liquid. The chains that was restraining her automatically dissolve into bits and pieces.

"Elsword... Are you okay...?"

Elsa forced herself up as her legs were wobbly. Elsa's red flowing hair swayed as she looked for a set of clothes. She grabbed a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt and put them on. She grabbed her blade before destroying many potions that Echo had created.

_'I... I have to escape from this place. I... I need to see my brother. Elsword.. Are you.. Still safe? Forgive me.. Forgive your sister for being weak and left you alone all these years. When we see each other, I wonder if... You'll fight alongside me and forgive me... Before I disappear..'_

Elsa slashed the book shelf down as she calmly walked through it. She slammed the window in pieces and jumped out of it. She landed on Toma and made sure she pressed more pressure onto his body. Toma was knocked unconscious almost instantly. Elsa glared at the original Elsa before carefully setting Echo down.

"It's a pleasure to meet the original Elsa."

"Oh..? So, you're the clone that Echo made. I heard that you're going after my brother. What's your plan? What do you want with my brother?"

The clone smirked widely before appearing in front of Elsa and slashing down before slamming down a charged meteor strike. Elsa was flung against the castle's stone wall. The clone laughed maniacally as she grabbed Elsa's arm and flung her into the air before furiously unleashing a series of deadly slashes before ending the attack with a full damage _Mega Slash_, sending Elsa into a huge tree.

"Is that all? The original can never beat the clone! The clone will always put the original in their place! I'll take your place as Elsa!"

"I've been asleep all this time... I've been getting rusty..."

Elsa stood from her position and slammed her sword's hilt against the clone's stomach and punched her in the face. Elsa cracked her knuckles and stretched calmly. Her eyes held confidence and anger. Elsa slammed her blade into the ground as the ground shook. Under the clone and a flaming geyser errupt.

"Flame Geyser!"

The flames burned through the clone's skin as Elsa ruthlessly slashed her. Elsa charged forward with her blade, piercing the clone continuously.

"Assault Slash!"

The clone was pushed back as she took Elsa's ruthless attacks. Elsa glared at the unconscious body of the clone and Toma. She began to look for Echo, however... Echo was missing. Elsa clenched her fists before running off to Ruben.

_'Elsword!'_

The clone's eyes opened as she stood up while chuckling lowly. Toma pushed himself up, stretching his back. The Elsa clone and Toma walked away with their plan in action.

"Looks like Elsa's been freed.. So boring. She couldn't do much damage to you, even though it looks like it."

"Toma.. Don't underestimate her too much. She's quite rusty after being asleep for all these years. I wasn't asleep, so I'm not rusty. And... I can still live without worrying that I'll disappear. Unlike Elsa... She'll have to worry quite a bit. After all, her time is limited. Who knows when she'll disappear..?"

* * *

Echo hid herself in a room and began to type something down on the screen before sending it with her wishes.

_'Aisha... I'm sorry. I couldn't stop them from dirtying you. All I can do now to protect you... Is to give you all the information I've got. Secret passages and Wally's plan. Everything will be sent to you. Eve.. I think she knows what's going on already. Ignotum.. Altera's king is behind all of this tragedy. And... Aisha's magic was needed to power the engines and... Elsword's Cornwell is needed as the Cornwell can unseal Memoria and finally.. The plan will be launched. Hamel is the first target. Or to be more exact.. Chung Seiker.'_

Echo gulped silently as she destroyed the room with a bottle of black liquid. She calmly walked out of the room as the room itself began to dissolve.

* * *

A quick figure dashed through the forest as she jumped from tree to tree. Her golden eyes shone with determination. She slashed her spear down and a boulder was out of her way. Ara Haan of Fahrmann was finally in action.

_'Elsword and the others should be in Ruben. At least... That's what Glaive said.. But then... Glaive.. When was he a student at the academy? The records doesn't even show of his existence, but then.. He's right there. Telling me what to do and trying to keep me from running off to save Elsword and the others. I don't get it.. Does Glaive exist or not...?'_

Ara's breath was taken away as she slammed into another figure. Elsa glared at Ara for a moment before helping Ara up. The moment Ara was on her feet again, both girls began heading in the same direction to Ruben. However, one question formed in their head...

_"Is she an ally or enemy?"_

* * *

Eve stared at Chung's sleeping face with a sad smile as tears formed in her eyes. She silently caressed Chung's face before kissing his lips silently.

"Chung... Don't ever die. Don't leave me, okay? As long as you're alive and safe and sound... Then my life isn't a big deal.."

"And... Like I said. I won't ever leave you. Your life is mine. If you die, I'll die with you. What are you afraid of? Recently, you suddenly changed.. Is it... Because of Ignotum? He's targeting me, right?"

Eve stayed silent as Chung's cerulean eyes stared into hers. Chung wasn't asleep at all. Eve was hiding something from him and he couldn't stand it. He wanted her to let it all out.

"Yeah.. He's targeting Hamel. Wally is part of the plan. Aisha's magic... Elsword's Cornwell. Memoria.. They're all the keys to the engine. Memoria is still with us, but I'm not sure how much they drained Aisha's magic. Her magic will recover, but.. I don't know if the amount can replace Memoria's place. If you include Elsword's Cornwell, then..."

"Eve. Listen to me.. Don't hide anything from me. I'll work things out with you. Don't pressure yourself and hide things so you can work on them yourself.. And.. Didn't we promise to be together forever, even in the next life and the one after that? Also... The promise to return to "_Heaven_"? Our promises... I want to keep them. Also..."

Chung faintly blushed as he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Eve wrapped her arms around Chung and embraced him tightly. At that moment, Chung began to blurt out his feelings once again.

"Also, I want to have a family with you! I-I... I want to be together with you and raise our children. I want to be together with you forever and ever... In the next life, the one after that, and so on.. I want our lives to always be together.. I-I.. I love you."

Chung began to crumble as soon as his words finally took effect on him. He began to blush madly as Eve smiled softly while blushing as well. Chung took the chance and slipped a silver ring with blue streams outlining it on Eve's left ring finger. Of course, in the ring, holds Chung's name. On Chung's left ring finger, a similar one with Eve's name could be seen. Rena smiled as she videotaped everything.

_'Cheve forever~ Oh... Aisha and Elsword! I need to check on them. Who knows what could be happening...'_

* * *

Aisha sat on a tree branch with Elsword beside her. The silence between them wasn't an awkward one. Aisha stayed silent before she opened her mouth to say something.

"Hey... Do you consider me... Impure?"

"O-Of course not! Why would I think that? You're... No matter what, you'll always be innocent and pure in my eyes.."

"Thank you... You know, I might have fallen for you."

Aisha grinned at Elsword as he slipped off the tree branch, head first. He rubbed his poor head before looking up. Aisha was slowly levitating and appeared in front of his face. Their faces were a few inches apart. Elsword's blush wasn't getting any lighter than it was. Aisha smiled sweetly before flicking his forehead gently.

"Naive Elsword~"

"Hey!"

Aisha laughed and began to twirl around, teasing Elsword lightly as he began to hide his blushing face. Rena sighed in relief as Aisha was back to her cheerful self and Elsword was normal. She smiled and laid back against a tree before noticing Raven from a distance away.

Raven stared at Rena from faraway. He slowly turned on his heels, about to walk away, however... Something held him back. He stared at his hand and looked up and found Rena looking at him with loving eyes. She smiled at him and pulled him towards her. She pressed her lips against his before pulling him down with her. They laid back against the cool grass under the shades of a tree.

"You're sly.."

"Not as much as you, Raven~"

"Rena! Raven! Are you okay?!"

Ara's voice made Rena and Raven sit up immediately and were relieved to see their friend.. Until another familiar figure appeared in front of them. Rena and Raven's expressions darkened as they whipped out their weapons. Ara stopped in her track and behind her, Elsa moved on ahead and collided with Rena and Raven.

"Evoke!"

"Shockwave!"

A sphere of energy of the wind was released as Rena slashed her Erendil downwards. A forceful shockwave was released from Raven's blade. Both attacks were combined together and Elsa immediately unleashed her own attack with equal force.

"Triple Geyser!"

The ground shook as soon as Elsa slammed her blade into the earth, three flaming geysers erupt from the ground. All three attacks clashed and an explosion was made from the force. Eve, Chung, Aisha, and Elsword rushed out with their gear on.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Is it just me or is it that I can't receive any notifications on my reviews, followed stories, followed authors, or PMs? I was going to check if my favorite stories were updated or not, but then.. There were absolutely none!

Either way... I finished this chapter. One shots.. I'm still working on them, and it won't be long until I upload them. So... Wait patiently!

Here are my replies to meh lovely reviewers~

**Icebella: **_O; I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I mean it! :( *crawls under bed and hides there for life* Fate is cruel._

**Kat Neko983: **_:3 Glad you think so~ Wait patiently~ You're my 350th reviewer! XD_

**An0n Author: **_Oh you should be expecting that. XD Damn right they'll get it._

**Hospes: **_Aisha cheered up~ :D Elsword doesn't need to. XP He's going to lecture someone else in the future... ;) You have me a new idea for the future chapters. XD Yay~ :3 I love you! Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis forever! :D _

**xColorlessQueenx: **_:D Thanks for your compliment!_

**Burnt Mami: **_It's short... I'm sorry. o; However, I'm glad it's inspring for you!_

**RubyCrusade: **_O: Awesome idea! ;D Can I use it? I can imagine that scene already~ :) Oh yes, Kurona x Kat. I need to reread Kurona's profile precisely, so I can grab hold of his personality. I'll try to do my best on the one shot! :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Eve is a daring person. Aisha is... A confusing person. XD_

**JiroBuster976: **_Sappy... XD Ara! Get out of that emo corner! :D You're back into the spotlight! :D Chung Seiker VS Elsword! Woot! :3 Go! Go! Kill each other! Rip out each other's guts! Spill more blood! ;D _

**AsianAlex:**_ I don't know if I should be apologizing to you.. XD I haven't been receiving any notifications.. *sighs* Well, there'll be a huge fight eventually... Wally is going to get his A$$ whooped._

**Guest: **_Goodness.. Be a little optimistic. XP Oh well.. Eve thinks what she wants. You can't defy the Queen's words. XD_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Aye! For now... ;) _

**NekoYinChan: **_Woot! :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! ;3 Thanks for your compliment. XD Oh.. I noticed your picture. XD I haven't bought it, even though its so awesome! o; I have no K-Ching... :( Bleh!_

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer: **_Their pain is our pain. XD Chung is... Somewhat innocent. Look at that. XD You secretly read this story? O: Thanks for your support! You can review anytime! :) _

**Rosamanelle: **_Hmm... *replaces your pillow with a boulder* Use this. XD I'll try to murder him in a very painful way. As possible and not too descriptive. XD You can discuss evil plots with me. _

**OmnomnomChomp: **_Yeah! Woot! Slap some sense! XD Your name is definitely fun, and you're right.. It'll be a handful to say it in real life. Tongue twister! :D The pairings are safe now. Elsword and Chung are the protective type. XD Their reactions are proof! :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis forever! ;3 I'm glad you think so~ :)_

**NobelTJ99: **_Yay~ *hugs* XD They're not weapons. They need more life~ :D I'm glaad you think so! XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	41. Chapter 41: Truth Revealed

**~Chapter 41: Truth Revealed~**

* * *

"Windmill!"

"Flying Impact!"

Elsa spun around with her blade, forming a whirlwind of merciless slashes. At the same time, her attack was clashing with Raven as he does a whirlwind of ruthless slashes. Clangs of metal clashing could be heard. Rena backed away and charged up, releasing energy spheres. Raven jumped away as those energy spheres damaged Elsa and extending sharp spikes. Blood rolled down those spikes and Rena immediately slashed across those spheres, causing them to explode.

"Sandstorm!"

Elsa swung her blade, creating a small force that soon formed a merciless sandstorm that sent Raven and Rena into the air. The sand was soon caught into their eyes and they collided against the hard ground. Ara helped them up and stared at Elsa for a moment before remembering Glaive's words.

_"Elsa... The original Elsa will be coming to Ruben at the same as you. She'll accompany you and fought alongside you as you guys fight against Wally. Also... She doesn't have much time left."_

Elsa and Elsword's eyes met each other at that moment. Elsword's eyes were full of hate as he raised his blade up. Eve narrowed her eyes at Elsa as she did a scan with her glasses and Moby and Remy. Chung reloaded his Destroyer as Ara merely stood there observing. Elsword summoned an independent blade behind him.

"Phantom Sword... Sword Fall!"

Four aerial Cornwells were summoned and he clutched his hand, causing them to fall at a rapid speed. Elsa leaped into the air and dodged the attack. As she descends, Elsword dashed forward, swinging his blade as the blade behind him copied his attack. Elsa fend off the attacks by Elsword as she stared at Elsword, nostalgic of the past. A tear rolled down her blade before she got serious once again.

_'I'm sorry... Elsword.'_

"Windmill!"

"Maelstrom Rage!"

Elsword thrust a Cornwell forward, erupting into a frenzied storm of Cornwells. Elsa was once again, releasing merciless slashes in the form of whirlwind as she continued to spin. The storm of Cornwells and Elsa's slashes clashed. Elsword took that chance to stab a Cornwell into the hard ground, a magic circle appeared. The light from the magic circle light up Elsword's face and it was showing a dark Elsword who was enjoying the battle, willing to show more bloodshed. Mini Cornwells were summoned and damaged Elsa.

"Rage Cutter!"

"Unlimited Blade!"

Elsa ignored the pain and immediately unleashed a series of ruthless slashes, following those slashes were a point blank _Mega Slash_. Elsword was flung back against the hard bark of a tree. Raven clashed blades with Elsa once again as his vision returned. Both Elsword and Rena soon joined in the fight and Elsa took turns clashing blades with them. She kicked Raven's arm, grabbing his blade and began to fight using dual blades.

Elsword summoned Cornwell and began to fight using dual blades. Elsword dodged Elsa's quick slashes as Rena evaded them with ease. Both were still overwhelmed by Elsa despite fighting two vs one. Elsa slammed the hilt of Raven's blade against Rena's stomach and knocked her back.

The Red Knights began to clash once again with no time to rest. Eve whispered to Ara as they both intervened in the fight. Eve released a rotating Electron Triangle, locking Elsword in one place, while slightly damaging him. Ara leaps forward with a shadow of a tiger behind her, hitting Elsa's hands, causing her to let go of the blades.

"Eve! Ara! Why are you intervening?! That clone! She actually tried to imitate Elsa. Not only that, she injured us!"

"Shut up. The only reason why I stopped you because... You wouldn't want to harm your sister would you?"

"My sister, no. But... I will harm a clone. Especially a clone who imitates my sister and harmed my friends."

"That's why... Don't harm her. She's the original Elsa of the Red Knights. If you want, I can show you the evidence."

Elsa stared at Eve who stared back with blank eyes. Elsword's eyes which was filled with hate was now filled of confusion. Ara sighed in relief as the battle between the siblings ended. Raven and Rena were both confused, but since that's what Eve said, then... Oh well. Aisha was silent most of the time, and frozen with shock. She could remember the faint cold voice of the Elsa clone abandoning her to have her innocence stolen. Elsword turned his head to Aisha and narrowed his eyes.

Aisha suddenly fell to the ground as she clutched her head. Elsword immediately rushed over to her and embrace her tightly. Elsa felt like she knew Aisha from somewhere, but... She couldn't remember. Ara was by Aisha's side as Aisha tried to calm herself down and erase the bad memories. Tears or to be more specific... Streams of blood rolled down her face from her lavender eyes as she unconsciously reached out for something.

_'Help.. I... My eyes... It hurts. My body... It aches. I don't want anymore of this pain.. Or... Is this the obstacle I'm supposed to face..? Physical pain...? Or was it mental pain? Help... Elsword, help me.. I have something to tell you.. I'll also stop my teasing... Elsword.. I love you..'_

Elsa could hear Aisha's voice faintly in her head as she stared at Aisha with worry. Elsa clutched her head as she tried to drain out Aisha's voice. She was officially confused. Is she... Connected to Aisha..? In what way?

Elsword carried Aisha in his arms as Ara wiped the blood that's continuously flowing down from her eyes. Chung took Eve's hand and they silently agreed on something. Chung and Eve began to go to Anne's shop. Raven and Rena hesitantly took Elsa with them to their cabin. As soon as they reached the cabin, both Aisha and Elsa lost consciousness.

* * *

_"Where...?"_

_Aisha was once again, in this void of nothing, but darkness. However, just like last time, she wasn't alone. Elsa soon appeared as she stared at her hands. Aisha stared at Elsa before reaching out for Elsa._

_"Elsa...?"_

_"Yeah. I'm the original Elsa, the one who also appeared in front of you and the others in Ruben. Apparently.. I can only remember you in this place.."_

_"Why...?"_

_"I don't know. We're... Connected by something. I could hear your voice in my head."_

_"Eh... By connected by something, did you mean that we can hear each other's thoughts?"_

_"Yeah. If my consciousness returns, then I won't remember of any of our meeting in this void of darkness. It's ironic.. I was battling against my brother and now I'm with the person he loves.. Ah, also.. I have things to tell you. It's time for you to know the truth..."_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And, stop! :D No one will know what the truth will be until... Next chapter. It's amazing how there are exams out now, and I'm still updating like normal.. Yes, I don't study. And I won't study since... I'll forget it anyway. o;

However, for some reason, I always pass those important exams with ease even though I have never studied for it. Right now, it's the English exams. And.. They had to throw in poetry.. *sighs* Anyways, I'm sure everyone who are still in school are going for the exams, so... Good luck and I hope you all pass with ease! :3

Here are meh replies to meh re viewers~

**NekoYinChan: **_XD Yay~ Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :3 Of course they're cute together. Or actually, hot. XD I half noticed. It seems more asian.. XD Lol! Also... If I had K-Ching, I wouldn't really buy it. Since I like the Dark Holy Priet Costumes more. And... Did you realize that you're my 400th reviewer? You're the first to be a certain number reviewer. Last time: 200th. This time: 400th. XD_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Finally..? That means you're another secret reader. XD Well.. Chung x Eve had been my favorite pairing, and like you said, they don't get a lot of recognition. My goal is to convince others to see them as a reasonanble couple and that they're perfect together~ :3 My favorite is... Like I always say.. Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis~ :D You're welcome! I'll continue to write Chung x Eve and update as quick as I can. I have a new idea for them after this story. Hopefully, you'll support me~ _

**AsianAlex: **_Yup. I got a load of them when I checked my email from my phone. If it's Wally to be the main villian, I'll kill myself for that. And.. You treasure Wally enough for him to be the main character. XD Glaive... Whose side do you think he's on? And, yup. Elsa is back and about to go bye bye with her limited time. ;3 Poor you, getting kicked out. Have a cookie. *gives a whole tray* Oh and thank you for your review on the recent one shot!_

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer: **_XD Secret reader. Chung seems innocent, but I believe he's very sly inside. Thanks for your review on the recent one shot!_

**JiroBuster976: **_Glad to hear that, but now I'm receiving notifications once again. :D Elsa... She needs to practice. She's a bit rusty. ;D Aisha... Attention is back to her. :D Ooh! Dread Chase! Go Chung! Kill him! Show more bloodshed! ;D_

**Guest(1): **_Different people... Right..? Elsa vs ElGang only for a little bit._

**Guest(2): **_Different people... Right? And... Aisha recovered only for temporarily. She's still haunted by that memory. And the action will be coming soon, so bear with it. Rena and Raven doesn't know that it's the original Aisha. Dude, Ara didn't even know if this Elsa was an enemy or not until she remembered Glaive's words in this chapter. That's why... You're losing your mind._

**Icebella: **_XD Alright then. I won't hide. Don't worry, I won't be describing any rape scene anytime soon. Since... I'll probably be doing gore instead.. XD I hope you're okay now_

**Kat Neko983: **_Here I am with the next chapter. XD Lol! *catches you* Don't faint yet. XD_

**Burnt Mami: **_Battles... And thanks for the compliment. I think I'm good at romance and bad at action. XD_

**Hospes: **_Woot! Cheve is always adorable or... Hot. XD Elsword and Aisha argues, but in this story, Aisha will be the teasing one. :D They're mature... XD Elsword didn't cry in tears yet. Aisha and Elsa didn't even recognize each other until they lost consciousness and met each other in a dream once again. Thank you! Don't worry about it. I have exams as well. Don't worry, you can review anytime you're free! Also... Good luck on exams! This story isn't going to be complete yet. :3_

**An0n Author: **_Of course. You know everything. XD Ignotum is a treacherous person. XP He's willing to harm Eve. Well, I'm sure you'll like the plot twists later one. And... You'll probably know what'll happen to Echo later on. _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_You're crazy.. Aisha is like the prideful type, so.. There's no way she'll reveal her feelings that quickly. Technically, she's being prideful. _

**RubyCrusade: **_Lol! I should be honored! I'm using an awesome author's idea! I should be honored. :( You won't be having Internet?! *sobs in corner* I'll be waiting for the day you return and I can finally read your stories again! His answer is: "Destroy Hamel. Leave nothing behind." Goodness, so much fighting. XD Anyways, I'll miss you as well! Come back soon, ne? :)_

**Helringo: **_And like I said, no worries. XD Eve can help with her data~ Ara can also help with Glaive's words. _

**OmnomnomChomp: **_And... I can see you and Rena giggling while watching the videotape. XD I don't know why they're targeting Chung either~ ^o^ Ignotum is the Nasod King. XD I just didn't want to call him Nasod King. So... I went for Ignotum. XD_

**Guest(3): **_...Different, right? Can all guests make a name, so I can reply properly...? I want to reply properly to the person to wasted their time on this story of mine and even bothered to review it. And, I'm sure they will._

**Rosamanelle: **_Glad to know! I'm receiving them now. You don't elbow who's who? XD Dang... You might not even know who's going to die then. XD The one with Ara was the real one. Hmm.. *switches boulder with an anvil* :3 Try this._

**SeouLee: **_You're not the only one. XP Thanks for the review and... I tried to leave out as much details as I can. I'll give you my brain after my upcoming story. XD Thanks for the compliment! :D_

**xKyousuke-san: **_Oh? Welcome to ! XD Yes... Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :3 _

**BIAxDiA: **_Thanks for your compliment and review on my recent one shot! Chung is not going to die. XD They meet each other, in a battle._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	42. Chapter 42: Story

**~Chapter 42: Story~**

* * *

_"When I left for Feita..."_

* * *

_Elsa sat against a tree, staring into the clear water of a lake. She stared into the lake before remembering Elsword. A younger version of her and Elsword appeared in front of her eyes, both are trying to catch fishes._

_"Elsa! Right there! No! Wait! No! Left! No! Right!"_

_"Elsword! Shut up! I can see them perfectly fine. Get your own! I can handle this myself!"_

_"But we have to work together, aren't we siblings?!"_

_Their voices echoed in her mind as she reached out for the two children. Until... The image before her faded away. She was disappointed until a rustle in the bushes could be heard. Silver hair poked out of the bushes. Two hands held a white bunny as they wiped the dirt off their face._

_"I got you! Now, I can definitely finish my experiment~"_

_Echo stopped her outburst after realizing that there was another person. Blazing red eyes and emerald eyes met. The first meeting of Elsa of the Red Knights and Echo of the Alchemists._

_"Nice to meet you, I'm Echo!"_

_"...Elsa.."_

_"Let's be friends, 'kay~?"_

* * *

_"That was how I met Echo... Back then, Echo was a nice, cheerful girl with lots of potential. She... She was always there to support me. She traveled along with me to Feita. During that time, Aren Haan of Fahrmann, he joined us before heading to Elder for a mission. During those times, we met Rena of the Night Savers. She was pretty depressed back then, always trying to force a smile. She was in Feita for a while, before regaining her smile and left. Aren.. He didn't trust Echo as much as I did, but... He told us his goal.. To kill Wally and foil his plans."_

* * *

_"Wally is the ruler of Elder, you know.. What happens if you get killed instead?"_

_"So...? I... I want to defeat him. Wally is the cause of Elder's suffering. I have a younger sister. Ara Haan.. She has... No, we had a dream. We wanted to explore the world and save innocent lives. However.. Right now, this world is contaminated by evil. Even if we save innocent lives, it won't be enough. I disappeared from my family, in order to put this place in order before Ara and I can finally explore in peace."_

_Aren's long jet black hair, tied in a low ponytail. Aren's eyes held determination as he tightened his grip on his blade. Elsa grinned as she gave him a friendly hug or at least that's what she would like to think. Echo was silent as she thought of Wally._

_"I'm not going to stop you from attacking Wally. It's your choice.."_

_At that moment, Echo silently took out a gun and pulled the trigger while licking a lollipop casually. Elsa took the blow as the bullet hit straight into her chest. Aren held Elsa in his arms before glaring at Echo with hate._

_"Echo! What the hell are you doing?!"_

_"Isn't it obvious? Obliterate the enemies before letting them reach our territory."_

_"..Eh...?"_

_"Wally is my master and ruler. Sorry.. I don't want to do this either, but... Orders are orders. And.. I want my freedom."_

_Aren wasn't satisfied with Echo's answer. He gently set Elsa down and dashed forward to Echo. However, he was outnumbered. Arrows were fired, Toma slashed Aren down. Echo's face was emotionless, but her eyes held deep regret. She and Toma threw Elsa on their shoulders and left Aren._

* * *

_"Without us realizing it, we were in Echo's hand. After I was shot and brought back.. I was asleep for this whole time. Feita was saved, but... No one knew what happened to the people who saved it. Aren... I don't know what happened to him afterwards, but I have a feeling that he's still somewhere."_

_Elsa grinned at Aisha as Aisha was shocked. Echo.. Had done something that went against her beliefs. A cheerful person who suddenly was willing to betray her friends because of orders._

_"While I was asleep, I could faintly hear voices.. Aisha.. You were noticed starting from when you were born. You and I... We're connected because of... Never mind.. It's time to wake up. All I can say is that the reason we're connected is because you hold something from me."_

_"Eh..?"_

_"Let's meet again.. Oh.. Aisha. If you love Elsword... Be sure to cook lots of food! Elsword may not look like it, but he's a glutton. He's just not showing it now. Eventually, he would. Oh, and.. Take care of him when I'm gone."_

_Elsa smiled as she gave Aisha a thumbs up. Aisha blushed at her words, but at the same time, deep inside, she was confused. When Elsa is gone..._

_"Elsa!"_

* * *

Aisha's eyes snapped opened as sweat rolled down her face. She looked into the blazing eyes that were filled with worry. Elsword sighed in relief as he placed his forehead on hers softly. He held her hand tightly before his expression turned dark as Elsa approached them.

"What do you want? I won't let you hurt anyone..."

"Don't get me wrong. I won't hurt anybody. Especially, you. Elsword, you're my younger brother.. I.. I won't hurt you."

"You're not my sister!"

"Elsword. She is your sister. The DNA test results just came out. Both of you are 100% genuine siblings. Blood samples are exact, and precise. Also, your memories connect with each other. She's also a human."

Eve's voice echoed throughout the room and an awkward silence was hovering in the air. Aisha stared at Elsa with faint memory of her in the dream. Elsword's dark expressions disappeared as Eve stared at them blankly. Chung came out, holding bottles of blood and saliva samples.

"I have evidence here. I was tested them over and over. The results came out exactly, compared to the results Eve had while testing the clone's."

"They could have created another one! And this one is exactly Elsa!"

"No. Cloning someone has its own limits. A clone's traits can only be half of the original. That's the maximum. Minimum would be when they have at least one fourth of the original's traits."

Elsword stayed silent, letting Aisha's hand go before running off. Aisha was about to force herself up and run after him, but Elsa stopped her. Eve and Chung looked at each other before going off into the kitchen, cooking up dinner for the group. Rena sat on the ground, with a first aid kit.

_'Elsword... He must be in pretty deep shock. Finding out that his sister was now in front of him, but he considered her an enemy. So much tragedy...'_

Elsword sat down below a tree, ripping pieces of grass and dirt and throwing them away. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried to remove images of Elsa from his mind.

"She's just a clone.. My sister Elsa... She's dead!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! Yesterday, I had it all written, but then.. Because I caught a cold, I ended up in bed, sleeping early. I'm so sorry! It's been 3 days! :(

But don't worry! It's still 2 days from now on, unless I get into an unexpected cold/fever/accident. O; Anways... Short chapter like always, and I'm sleepy as well! I'll try to update tomorrow morning if I wake up early...

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Guest: **_Well... I can't write any longer than 1,000+ words. I'm sorry.. If it's summer vacation, I think I'll be able to write even longer._

**NekoYinChan: **_Of course they can~ :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis are both cute and hot together. XD Of course I would! I have most of the stuff on my Code Nemesis already, just not the drones and gloves, but the winner drones can replace it. XD I have the shirt and pants for my Shooting Guardian. I know! It's like you waited for 200 reviews later. XD Tell me what you want, 'kay? :)_

**AsianAlex: **_Goodness, did she murder you? XD *wipes your tears away* I know.. Bear with me here. I'll try to extend them a little longer. I have exams next week as well... *sighs* Glaive is independent. XD Oh... Really? I guess 7-9 PM from Pacific time zone doesn't work for you.. Anyways, good luck on surviving! :D Don't worry, one shot and chapter are almost ready. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Hospes?! O: *hugs* Yay~ You created an account! :) The chapter isn't that scary.. XD I'm not sure if Aisha can tell them. Lol! That's okay! They're both geniuses, so no problem. I'm sort of used to Hospes, so I'll stick with it. XP Everyone has the right to choose who they like. :) I like Aisha in general, excluding her PvP self. XD Eve is just my favorite female character. Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis. XD_

**Sweet Trickster: **_:) Glad for your support~ Since everyone might read through these replies, the new story I'm thinking of after this story is finished is about assassins. XP It might be a little dark. Aisha and Elsa.. You'll find out why they're connected if you figure out this little riddle. What does Aisha hold? :D _

**Kat Neko983: **_*hugs* I'm sorry! I'm leaving a lot of plot twists and cliffhangers, but.. It'll be over eventually! Don't cry!_

**Rosamanelle: **_Thanks for your review on "Forbidden Love"! :) Elsword saying mature words... You can imagine it in Lord Knight. XD Anyways, the anvil will break the computer... *sighs* Well, it landed on an enemy, what a coincidence! XD You don't have a small brain, you have a large one. XD Wait! I have the chapter here! XP_

**RubyCrusade: **_That won't be happening until... Like a few more chapters later. Or a lot. The truth behind how Elsa was caught. And... ;) Next chapter, guess who you'll be seeing! :D The bar is not that high. :) Lol! I'll swap brains with you eventually! XD _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Like I said... Denial. XD Elsword is in depression._

**An0n Author: **_:) You do~? Mind telling me~? Oh... I don't know. Hamel might be in ruins. XD Or maybe not. O^O_

**Helringo: **_I know.. :) It's what makes things more fun._

**BIAxDiA: **_He finally meets his sister. No clone, but! He had to end up fighting against her. *sighs* Oh my gosh... Elsa's time is limited.. O; And next chapter is here. XD_

**Yukiriyuu Acchan: **_*pats your head gently before giving you a cookie* XD Reviews are a lot, thanks to my supporters. I'm just glad they enjoy reading and even supporting me! :D I'm having lots of fun writing one shots for some people. I'll still be doing that for my upcoming new story after this. I know about the classes. For Rena, I was going to choose Wind Sneaker, but then.. While I was writing out her introduction, her betrayal and the idea came up to me, so then.. I changed it to Night Watcher, because usually I think of the blade is the one that betrays. So yeah. Dimension Witch, her personality is positive, but I have a problem with her. Like she's too... Bubbly..? Elemental Master is the more strict one, and I guess... A fiery temper? Void Princess... Eh, she might be too dark. And I wanted a more positive person for Infinity Sword, so I ended up with Elemental Master. Since she's heart warming, and I guess.. Wise in many ways. You don't sound too harsh at all! :) We all have our own opinions. I don't mind if you tell me your opinions. You even tried to tone it down, so it's fine. :) And they're all awesome couples, so of course I'll support them! :3_

**Reggie: **_Aww, how sweet~ :) Ooh~ Chung x Eve! :D Good luck on your future with your girlfriend. :) Thank you for your support!_

**Nexus Infinity: **_Aye! Thanks for the compliment. _

**OmnomnomChomp: **_You'll find out eventually. And... Angst probably won't be ending for Elsword for a while.. Many are plot twists. In this story of mine, it's based on feelings that I've seen others have and myself had. Angst is usually what makes people shed tears, but then it also makes them strong. So yeah. This story might seem light hearted, but it's not like that much. Lol! Think of another plan. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	43. Chapter 43: Eve VS Aren

**~Chapter 43: Eve VS Aren~**

* * *

Since yesterday, Elsa joined the gang in defeating Wally. They get along pretty well however... Elsword and Elsa were avoiding each other. The weather had been dark and gloomy which didn't help the red headed siblings at all. It was already morning, but there was no morning sun greeting them. There were only clouds and fog. Eve softly moved Chung's bangs from his face and kissed his forehead. She silently slipped out of their bed and crept out of the cabin.

Moby and Remy silently joined her as she walked into the woods. She stared at various herbs that could be useful to injuries. Everything was peaceful until...

"Particle Ray!"

Eve concentrated on her fingertips, firing off beams with a green aura surrounding her. However, black claw made of shadows appeared and swiped downwards, slamming Eve into a tree. Eve's golden eyes glared at the person who attacked her, slipping her glasses on with data forming.

_'Aren Haan of Fahrmann. Older brother of Ara Haan. Disappeared when he saved Feita along with Elsa of the Red Knights and... Echo of the Alchemists. Weapon of choice is a blade.'_

Aren came out of the shadows and his dull eyes pierced into Eve's golden ones. He pushed on his heels, charging towards Eve and slashed his blade several times. Eve dodged them and Moby and Remy tried to lessen the damage. The shadows from his blade soon formed together and created an arm. The shadow arm attacked Eve.

Eve quickly created a light aura around her, converting her energy into phontons, creating a plasma dummy in her place as she retreated backwards. The shadow arm missed Eve completely and the dummy exploded as Aren made contact with it. Eve was invisible to the eye for a moment. Eve activated _Amplify_, a red aura surrounded her and generated a rotating Electron Triangle.

"Sweep Rolling!"

Aren was tackled by the Electron Triangle, locking him in one place. He was held there until Eve released her control on the Electron Triangle, pushing him away. Eve was finally visible to the eye, and she had already prepared for another attack. She drew an amount of energy, creating a force field in front of her, firing a large beam towards Aren.

"Giga Stream!"

Unbeknownst to Eve, a magic circle in front of Eve, a shadow clone of him appeared and slashed Eve several times. Eve coughed out blood as she was pushed back. Aren walked towards her with a dull look on his face.

"Reverse Gravity."

Another magic circle was forming under Aren's feet and Eve. The shadows from the magic circle launched Eve up into the air violently. Eve was completely vulnerable to the violent shockwave when Aren stabbed his blade into the ground. Eve was slammed into the ground as she was swept away by a shadow claw.

Moby and Remy recovered from the attack and immediately tried to help their mistress. Eve stood while holding her arm, glaring at Aren. Eve raised an arm and launched an Electron Ball. It was slowly growing in size, and it slammed itself into Aren. The small explosion from the attack pushed Aren away slightly.

"Mega Electron Ball. Phonton Flare."

Eve dashed in front of Aren and smacked him with Moby before releasing a sudden burst of energy. This caused Aren to be blinded by the light from the burst of energy. Eve immediately launched her assault of attacks.

"Energetic Heart! Particle Ray! Energy Needles!"

Electron wings appeared on her back as she focused on her fingertips, firing many beams of particles. Aren took the full blow as Eve created several electric spears. This caused the electric spears to attack Aren from behind Eve as she charged herself up for another attack. Eve pushed herself, Moby, and Remy, attacking Aren with all of their strength before Eve created an even larger force field.

"Giga Stream! Generate Black Hole!"

All concentrated energy that Eve had gathered in a matter of time was unleashed. Aren was pushed against the hard bark of a tree. Streams of red liquid rolled down his head as his vision was starting to get blurry. Eve panted heavily as she focused on Aren. She raised her hand, summoning ancient weapons. A black hole was created, pulling Aren in, damaging him even further.

The explosion pushed both sides away. Eve was starting to lose consciousness as she struggled to keep herself awake. Aren pushed himself up and walked in front of Eve. At that moment, Eve lost consciousness, holding onto Chung's ring and Aren's blade was pointing against Eve's delicate neck. Aren, at that point, couldn't understand why inside him was holding him back from killing Eve.

His blade shook violently as he pulled it back from Eve's neck. Aren stabbed the blade into a tree's rough bark and walked away, defying the orders that was given to him. Eve's unconscious form was left in the woods alone as Aren disappeared into the fog.

* * *

"Eve!"

"Answer us if you can hear us!"

The gang had been wide awake a few hours since Eve's battle. Chung was worried out of his mind as he feared that Eve had been injured and he couldn't protect her from the danger. Elsword and Elsa finally talked to each other and worked together to find Eve.

The gang was split in groups. Raven and Rena. Aisha and Ara. Elsword and Elsa. And the prince of Hamel decided to work alone. Raven and Rena were in the woods, the exact place where Eve's battle was held. Raven and Rena studied the gashes, craters, and marks from the attacks.

Rena was already worried out of her mind for Eve, and now she's starting to worry for the prince of Hamel. Rena desperately called out Eve's name, running around the area, looking for her. Raven called out Eve's name as he looked around areas that could be used to hide. Rena suddenly tripped over something which seemed like a body.

"Eve!"

Rena stared at Eve in shock as her body was covered in dirt and dry blood. Moby and Remy were weakening as they tried to give Eve some support. Suddenly, Chung and the others appeared. Apparently, the routes they took were all leading to the woods. Chung's cerulean eyes widened as he stared at Eve. He rushed over to Eve and embraced her body.

_'Eve... What happened...? Hey.. Didn't you say that we're going to be together forever? Answer me... Eve, I'm not going to forgive you if you leave me alone in this world. If you do... I'll follow you and definitely teach you a lesson. Eve... You better keep your promises with me. I want to have a family with you. And then... We'll still be together in the next life, the one after that, and it'll continue on forever... I love you, that's why... Live!'_

Tears from Chung's cerulean eyes rolled down and splattered against the Eve's eyelids, cheeks, and lips. Eve's fingers began to move as golden eyes slowly opened. Eve's mouth began to curl upwards at the edges, her hand slowly caressed Chung's cheek.

"Chung... I'll definitely keep my promises, so.. Don't worry too much. Also... Y-You're so... S-Sly... I also want to have a family with you... I'll be together with you forever and ever.. I'll live for only you.. I.. I love you.."

Eve smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around him. Eve breathed in Chung's scent of sweat and faint scent of lilies. Chung sighed in relief as Eve was alive and was currently hugging him.

Rena smiled as a tear rolled down. She was worried for nothing as Chung and Eve's promises was what kept them alive and together. Raven wrapped his arms around Rena as Elsword and Aisha stared at each other before looking away. Elsa stared at the surroundings before staring at Eve's injuries. She came to one conclusion, the one who injured Eve to this point. At the same time, Ara was starting to suspect her own brother of Eve's injuries.

_'Aren... Is it really you who injured Eve..?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Woohoo! :D I finished this chapter and finally, Aren appears! :3 I took some of his used attacks in Halls of Water. Anyways... Nothing to say, except I've been assaulting innocent monsters in Ruben, Elder, Bethma, and Altera.

Oh yes... I'm still happy about my D rank on both my Code Nemesis and Shooting Guardian. :3 I never got any higher than a E rank. I suck at PvP.. XD And... I'm running out of K-Ching! O; No more K-Ching means no more fruits for my pet! o;

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**Kat Neko983: **_Well, too bad you must wait. Since Aren battled against Eve, Elsword and Elsa's relationship is going to be continued onto next chapter. And... Don't die! O;_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Lol! Aww, thanks for waiting! And that's okay. I'll consider you Hospes, but I'll reply to your reviews using your Username. Plus... It's fun typing it out. :3 Elsword is just in denial. After the clone, he couldn't trust another Elsa. XP Aisha will wake him up eventually and pay back the things he's done for her. :)_

**Yukiriyuu Acchan: **_Lol! *pats your head* That's alright! I'm not going to be mad at something like that. :) I'm glad you can accept my reasons for the classes. I love those pairings as well! Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis, Infinity Sword x Elemental Master, Reckless Fist x Grand Archer are my favorites. And as you already know, Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis is my all-time favorite. :3 _

**Guest: **_He's just in denial. He'll get over it eventually and accept that his sister is in front of him._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Yup, its going down at a rapid speed. That's right! It'll make them stronger. :) And yes, assassins.. Assassins that eventually fall in love with each other while killing innocent lives before having doubts in their occupation. Aww, it confused you? You don't have to re-read it since there's no clue. XP Don't worry, I'm better now, so I can continue on writing! _

**AsianAlex: **_No worries. :3 Glaive's true self was revealed by RubyCrusade. XD I go for the advanced classes for more credits. XD Aww, you want me to write a one shot for you? I'll be honored to do so for you~ Once I'm done with the other one shots in line. XD Yes, Rena not smiling is like Chung x Eve never happening. Don't worry, it was only temporarily._

**RubyCrusade: **_Yes, because of you, I became a supporter for Elsa x Aren. XD You're so happy that you let Elsword off for being a dummy? XD You're welcome! *takes cupcake and gives you a slice of cake* :3_

**WitchOfMadness: **_Aww, that's alright! You can review anytime you want. :) I'm busy with exams too. Anyways, yes... We all feel bad for naive Elsword._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_I'm all better now! No more sniffly nose and now I can update again! :) Thanks! And yes... Poor Elsword._

**NekoYinChan: **_Aye! Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :3 I like the Dark Holy Priest costumes the best, so I'm trying to get all of them for my characters. I hope you feel better! _

**Icebella: **_Oh my goodness.. Everyone is getting sick. O; Gore.. Very well. :) Emo Elsword... XD And thank you, I'm feeling much better!_

**Annihilator-Doomed-Eva: **_Thanks for your compliments! It's a school story, but mainly fighting. XD_

**An0n Author: **_Damn.. Such good guesses. I'll let everyone know which ones are the closest to the plot I have in mind. A, B, C, and E! Well, you have an awesome imagination and quick thinking. :3 The future is near for them. _

**Rosamanelle: **_XD You didn't even notice? Goodness. XD You're not the smartest, but you have potential. There. XD Don't argue back. Aye! There's another chapter already! Everyone's feeling bad for those certain people.. Wally deserves to be executed._

**SeouLee: **_Dang... Calm down. XD Wally is a jerk. He deserves more than a simple punch. Well, Aisha is connected because of Elsa... Hmm, what do you think? The answer is not in this chapter, so... You might have to wait for a while. There might be a chance of death for Aisha because of this connection..._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	44. Chapter 44: Declaration of War

**~Chapter 44: Declaration of War~**

* * *

As Eve was discovered by the others, Altera and Hamel are at war once again. This time, the kings of the kingdoms will also participate in the war. Hamel's White Colossus VS Altera's Nasod King. Leader of Guardians and Founder of Nasod.

Both leaders of each kingdom clashed once or twice before commanding their army to fight. Hamel's White Colossus slammed his fist against the hard armor of a soldier on Altera's side, shattering the armor before flinging him into the air. Ignotum rushed in and slammed his body against Hamel's White Colossus. Both of them rolled down a hill as both began to fight one on one.

The Destroyer was slammed into the ground, and a strong force with an ammo released from it sent Ignotum back. However, Ignotum recovered in a second, pushing on his heels and sliced his opponent across. Thanks to the hard armor, the damage was lessen.

As the kings continued to fight, both armies were losing its men slowly as time passed. The battleground was filled with dark red blood that were splattered everywhere. Severed limbs, heads... Internal organs.. Much more bloodshed. It was a war... A war that can't be avoided at any costs. And this war... Will be the bloodiest and the final one between Altera and Hamel. It'll end everything.

* * *

Back to Elsword and the others, Chung was washing Eve's injuries and making sure that it wasn't infected. Chung knew of the war that's going on currently as they rest. Time was running out. It was a race against time.

_'With Eve injured... We won't be sure of the passage in Wally's castle. And that engine Echo talked about... It'll be after Hamel. The war.. The engine must be for putting Hamel in ruins, but.. Echo had said that the first target would be me.. What does that mean..? An engine..'_

Chung was in deep thoughts as he wrapped the bandage around Eve's bare stomach and chest a bit too tight. Eve bit her lips, holding back the small sound she's going to make out of pain. Chung snapped out of his deep thoughts and stared at Eve as she tried to ignore the pain. He immediately loosen the bandages in panic and Eve giggled softly at Chung. Her hand grabbed his and placed it on her chest. Chung who wasn't blushing at wrapping bandages around her upper half that is topless, was finally blushing deep red as his hand touched Eve's bare chest.

"E-Eve! W-W-W-What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'll be... Hmm.. What would be a good word..? Aroused..?"

Eve slyly smirked as Chung looked at her in shock and a flushed face. It was perfect revenge for Eve. Chung was always slyly teasing her, and now was a perfect opportunity to get revenge. And at the same time, it was to distract Chung from nonsense.

"Chung... Our relationship.. You want to move further, right..?"

"Eh...?"

"Didn't you say that you want to make a children with me..?"

"I-I-I-I.. Um.. Uh.."

"I'm just joking. We're too young for something like that. And.. What if you don't take responsibility? Also.. Don't worry too much about the war. It's too late to stop it, but I believe that the only way to stop it is by one side surrendering.. I... I don't want to take part in this war. Altera may be my birth place, but Hamel is where I want to live with you and make a family with you. I'm on Hamel's side, and.. Because of Ignotum, tragedies were caused by him. I'm sure... Ignotum will receive his punishment.."

In Eve's eyes, there was a hint of comfort and confidence. Chung stared into those golden eyes until his arms slowly reached out for Eve, hugging her gently. Chung's mind was now calm, as he no longer think of the war or the consequences.

"Thank you... Eve.. Oh and... I will take responsibility."

Chung smirked lightly before Eve faintly blushed, sticking her tongue out before softly slapping him.

* * *

Elsword watched Elsa closely as she swung her blade, clashing it against Raven's. It was a simple spar, but Elsa was able to learn a lot from it. Elsword clenched his fists as he narrowed his eyes at Elsa. He grabbed a blade and intervened Elsa and Raven's spar.

"I'll take over from here."

Elsword's voice obviously showed no room for a talk-back. Raven sighed and stood back, watching the Red Knights spar. Elsa lowered her form and readied her blade. Elsword raised his blade in front of his blade, and flipped it in his hand for a moment before both sides clashed.

"Sword Fall!"

"Spiral Blast!"

Four aerial Cornwells were summoned and slammed down against the ground where Elsa stood. Elsa rolled forward, invisible for a moment before slashing her blade followed by a burning flare blast. Elsword was flung back, however at that moment, he stabbed a Cornwell into the ground, creating a magic circle, allowing mini Cornwells to erupt from the circle.

"Rage Cutter!"

Both siblings fought on equal ground with much caution of each other's attacks. Elsword thrust his blade forward as he dashed towards Elsa, stabbing her slightly, summoning three Cornwells behind him to pierce her as well.

"Sword Blasting! Phantom Sword!"

"Armageddon Blade!"

Elsa's blade was transcended, increasing her overall range of her attacks. An independent blade appears behind Elsword as he points his blade at Elsa. Both siblings rushed towards each other, blades clashing once again. At that moment, Aisha came out with Rena. Aisha was surprised to see the two siblings fight each other. She wanted to stop them, however... Raven raised his blade in front of her neck and stopped her from moving any further.

"This is their battle. Don't interfere. Also.. They're thickheaded. Words won't get through, but.. I believe this battle will."

_'Words can't be used in their situation. Only a battle can get through each other. It's best if no one will disturb them.'_

* * *

In Wally's castle, Echo poured a bottle of alchemy inside a capsule and inside held Aren and the Elsa clone. Wires were connected to their body, making them look inhuman and more like androids when they're not, well... Not Aren at least.

"Their injuries are recovering at a fast pace with my alchemy. I'm sure they'll be okay in a jiff. There's no need to worry. Aren.. Is he really useful to us? After all.. He's still human. Even if we're controlling him, I believe his mind is trying to defy this controlling."

_**"Echo. You have no need for unnecessary words. Continue with your work. And don't betray me for that wench."**_

Echo silently clenched her fists and let a tear roll down her cheek before biting her lips and looking up with a cold face.

"Yes, Wally."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay... What's Chung's father's name...? I've heard that it's Helputt, but.. It's not official, is it? Can somebody tell me...? O; Anyways..

By "Wench" I think you guys know who... Ahem.. It starts with an "A".. *looks away* Anyways... I have exams starting tomorrow, once again! O;

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Guest(1): **_You just realized.. And.. Aren is a puppet. _

**AsianAlex: **_Eve wanted to collect a few herbs and stuff to create something for Chung, but then she just had to meet Aren along the way. *sighs* Yes! I'll write one for you~ ^o^ After I finish a few other stuff. Oh, Raven x Rena..? Hmm, okay! I might even continue one of my one shots.. For example.. __**Forbidden Love**__ which is a Raven x Rena. I think my 300th reviewer __**xEvangeline5x**__ would be fine if I continue it. Don't worry. Chung won't let that happen again. :3_

**NekoYinChan: **_Yeah... Eve VS Aren. Chung would definitely rage. It's so expensive.. The cannon for Chung is so.. Beautiful! I have the winner costume drones for Eve, so I don't need it. For Chung.. I must get it for him! I just don't like the hair for Chung, for Eve, I love it, so I bought it. XD If I get something about E rank, then I'm fine and stop PvPing. And.. This story is surprisingly popular now. When I wrote it, i never expected this result. So.. I'm pretty happy that people are wasting their time to read this story of mine and support it all the way~ :) I'm really grateful to all my reviewers, including you. XD_

**SweetCupcakes: **_*counts reviewers five times* Congratulations! XD First time reviewing and you got the 450th reviewer spot already. XD Oh, Lento..? :) He's in the story, but.. He won't appear yet. Anyways.. Pairing, plot, and class? Or my own._

**Yukiriyuu Acchan: **_So close to 450th reviewer. Anyways.. I love them too! :3 They're awesome together. Yes... If only Aren wasn't a puppet. Eve is alright, look at that. She's taking her time teasing Chung and comforting him. Next chapter coming soon!_

**Guest(2): **_It's cute! It gives me resistance for water. XD And... I have only 50 K-Ching left. _

**MilkTank: **_I know.. And.. I really don't want to leave my pet starving. Plus, it's going to be hard. Since it's an adult, 100% affinity with me. I'm trying to make it change to Shy.. And it's my first pet that's an adult, so I'll feel bad for not feeding it. Eve is sexy. Eve x Chung is even sexier._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Aren makes a debut as a puppet! O; The reason is in this chapter, explained by Echo. Elsa and Ara.. His friend/comrade/love interest and his younger sister.. I have a perfect plan for them. ;) I'm sorry, but.. That makes things more exciting. Plus.. You get to make your brain more active for exams and stuff. _

**Rosamanelle: **_Aren's a puppet.. Eve won't die. She'll live for Chung! For their promises! :3 It's not rare for you to be emotional. I'm just like you. :3 *hugs* _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Aren is under orders and a puppet. XP_

**RubyCrusade: **_*looks for weapons and hides them* Aren and Wally... They're so dead. You converted me to Elsa x Aren. :3 You're welcome for the cake! Of course it isn't Aren's day... *coughs* Something bad is going to happen. Oh! And... I heard its your birthday? ;) Happy Birthday Ruby! :3 *hugs*_

**Kat Neko983: **_O; Noooo! Don't cry, Kat! O;_

**An0n Author: **_Anon! O; Noooo! Why did you think so much?! Look at what you did! *sighs and gets out broom* _

**BIAxDiA: **_Eve will live for Chung and their promises. :3 Wally is going to get it coming to him eventually. And.. I noticed. :) Welcome to FF! XD And... Hooray!_

**Helringo: **_Welcome back! It's okay! You can review anytime. :) Yes.. Poor Eve. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	45. Chapter 45: A Family Is A Family

**~Chapter 45: A Family Is A Family~**

* * *

_"Nice to meet you! I'm your older sister, Elsa. Let's get along as you grow up to be a fine man."_

_A young Elsa grinned as she held her baby brother in her arms. Elsa... She has someone who can fight beside her. Someone who she'll want to protect. Someone who she'll always care, even when she's an old woman._

_"My brother is my family. A family is a family. Even if he's dead or forgotten me or he hates me.. He'll always be my family."_

* * *

"Windmill!"

"Maelstrom Rage!"

Elsa spun around with her blade, forming a whirlwind that will continuously inflict damage. Elsword pushed down onto his heels and thrust a Cornwell forward, erupting into a frenzied storm of Cornwells. Both attacks clashed as Elsword began to thrust a Cornwell forward, attempting to pull Elsa in.

Elsa immediately bend down, and concentrate on her energy, a red outline appearing around her. The damage was lessen, and Elsa was pulled in, however, Elsa immediately locked Elsword in a series of deadly slashes.

"Mega Slash!"

Elsa ended the series with a full powered _Mega Slash_ and slammed her fist against Elsword's chin, doing an uppercut. Elsword was lifted in the air for a moment before receiving another full powered _Mega Slash_. Elsword was knocked back from the slash as he stared at her, gripping his blade tightly.

* * *

_"Elsa... Why do I have to learn swordsmanship? Especially from you. Couldn't it be Lowe or father?"_

_Elsword stared at Elsa with an eyebrow raised. Elsword finally grew up into a young boy. Elsa was enthusiastic to teach Elsword everything she's been learning. And.. She couldn't help, but be strict with him._

_"Because Lowe is just a year older than you. He doesn't have that much experience with a sword as I do. Also.. I've been training with a sword for at least six years now. I have more experiences and I can give you more tips than Lowe can. Also... I'm your older sister."_

_"So what? It's not like you're an expert. Father has more experience in swordsmanship than you/ Six years can't be compared to thirty years. That's five times yours."_

_"Father is busy. I may not have the experiences' worth like him, but.. I'll learn more as time pass. I'm your older sister. I have the resposibilities as one. I want to teach you the things I've learned and protect you."_

_Elsa stared at Elsword with a serious look on her face. Elsword glared at Elsa for a moment before softening up. He sighed and swung his blade, pointing it at Elsa before speaking._

_"Whatever. Hurry up and continue the training!"_

* * *

"Triple Geyser!"

Flames surrounded Elsword's blade as he slammed it in front of him into the ground. The ground shook as three flaming geysers erupt from the ground. The blazing flames burned Elsa's skin slightly along with her long crimson hair. She stared at the ends of her hair before chopping it off with her blade. She held the cut hair in front of her and threw it up in the air. Both hands were on the hilt and Elsa spun around. A circular shockwave was unleashed, stunning Elsword.

"Sonic Blade!"

Elsa positioned herself for the next attack. She launched herself forward, swinging her blade around her 360 degree, slamming her blade against the hard ground. This sent out a shockwave, strong enough to lift Elsword into the air.

"Fatal Fury!"

Elsa striked Elsword several times, knocking him off his feet. Elsword glared at Elsa before raising his leg and kicked her in the stomach. He slammed his blade into the ground and punched Elsa in the face. At the same time, he slammed his knee against Elsa's arm, grabbing her blade. He slammed the hilt against her spine and knocked her off her feet while throwing her blade away.

Elsa crouched down for a bit before launching herself towards Elsword, and gave him an uppercut. She immediately socked him in the eye and kicked him in the face, below the chin. Elsword coughed out blood and wiped his mouth, clenching his fist.

* * *

_Small fists were made as Elsword continuously slammed his fist against the hard wood. He slammed his knee against the wood, frozen for a moment before clutching his knee._

_"Why must I learn martial arts all of a sudden?! First swordsmanship, now this?! Elsa!"_

_Elsword's blazing red eyes glared into another similar blazing red eyes of his older sister. Elsa's arms were crossed as she raised at eyebrow at him. She sighed and knelt down to his level and stared into his eyes._

_"Well... You can't just have swordsmanship.. What if your blade gets knocked out of your hand.. What will you do? Throw random punches or kicks that can be dodged easily with a pro around. No matter how lucky you are, random punches or kicks will get you nowhere in the world. So.. It's best if you learn martial arts. Plus.. You get to be stronger as well, and maybe even combine some skills with the blade."_

_Elsa stood up and whipped around, slamming her leg against a wooden dummy and smashing it in half. Elsword clenched his fists and stood up, continuing his punches and kicks with determination._

* * *

Elsword lowered his body and position, swinging his leg, bringing Elsa down. His leg locked hers in a tight grip as he tried to reach out for her neck. However... Elsa somehow got out of the tight grip and jabbed her knee against Elsword's _thing_ which gave him.. Thousand times the pain he had in a battle against Aisha.

Elsa did a somersault, and kicked Elsword in the face once again. As soon as she was standing normally, she grabbed her blade and rushed forward. Elsword's eyes watched Elsa's actions closely before he calmly moved past her and jabbed her against the spine. Elsa fell forward slightly as Elsword grabbed his blade, and stabbed it into the ground, creating three flaming geysers.

"Triple Geyser! Rage Cutter!"

Elsword immediately stabbed a Cornwell into the ground, creating a magic circle and mini Cornwells erupt from the circle. Elsa was continuously damaged by the Cornwells and the strength in Elsword's attacks. Elsa was proud of him, and decided to finish the battle now.

A red aura was released from Elsa as her blade was transcended, increasing her range. The red aura that was released created a small shockwave that pushed Elsword back slightly. Elsa pushed back on her heels before launching herself forward and began to spin around. A whirlwind was formed and deadly slashes from the continuous whirlwind was made. Elsword was slammed against a tree. Elsa immedaitely stabbed her blade against the rough bark, next to Elsword's delicate neck.

* * *

_"Elsword! If I defeat you once more after I come back from Feita, then.. You'll have to promise me something!"_

_"Like?"_

_Elsword stared warily at his sister as he slowly took a step back. Elsa was... Slightly offended, yet at the same time, amused. Elsa smiled with ideas of what to do if Elsword did get defeated by her. Then again... Elsword would grow stronger._

_"I'll tell you when I think of a good one. Now.. Let's continue your training before tomorrow comes!"_

_"Unlimited Blade!"_

* * *

Elsword's eyes slowly closed as his back slid down from the rough bark. Elsa caught her brother, looking at him with worry. She slipped her arms under him, carrying him in her arms easily. She ran past Raven and the others, into the cabin.

Aisha was about to follow them, until Rena stopped her. Aisha was confused, and a bit annoyed, until she realized why Rena stopped her. Raven reached his hand out towards Aisha with his blade in his other hand. The Elemental Master took his hand and smirked lightly. Both raised their weapon and an explosion could be heard.

Elsa slowly changed the towel on Elsword's forehead and softly rubbed against his bruises with an ointment. Elsword slowly opened his eyes and stared into his sister's eyes.

"...I'm sorry. Elsa... I couldn't accept you as my sister.. That clone imidated you, and hurt my friends.."

"That's okay. Elsword.. You've grown strong during the years I haven't been with you. Also... You're my family. A family is a family. You'll always be my brother, even if you hate me, forgot me, or you're gone from this world."

Elsa pinched Elsword's cheek softly as she grinned. Elsword softly smiled at his sister. He was finally reunited with his sister. A family... Is a family no matter what happens.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I wonder if it's at least 2,000 words, excluding the replies to the reviews.. Eh.. I don't know! :D Anyways... Exams are over! Woohoo! :D And now... More homework... O; Oh yes... Since it's the last day of Exams, I... Finally got K-Ching! :3 Now... Dark Holy Priest Costumes, here I come!

Oh! And... Has anyone seen the new pet?! Oh my gosh! It was so cute! :3

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**AsianAlex: **_Thanks for you review on the one shot! :3 You take notes... Oh god. That's a shock. since you're pretty good at romance. Me, I just write cheesy stuff. XD Hamel VS Altera. Who will win~? :3 And... Eve needs to dethrone that dumb dumb Ignotum/King Nasod. Well.. I'm sure most people will hopefully support Chung x Eve! :3 And.. You were right when she kicked his $$._

**Guest: **_Goodness.. People already hates King Nasod, and now this.. Poor him._

** : **_XD Yay! Another Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis fan! :3 I'm glad you love it, and thanks for the compliments!_

**Kat Neko983: **_O; Aww, don't cry. Take Kurona instead of Elsword for now. Poor Elsword.. Geting beaten up. I guess you like the one shot that I wrote for Kurona x Kat?_

**NekoYinChan: **_Yes~ :3 I want an awesome cannon! Amazing! B rank! O: And.. I'm a D rank. XD I'm satisfied with D rank. I wanted a D rank and then finish PvP forever. XD Oh, NY... Did you have fun, despite being tired?_

**SweetCupcakes: **_Oh yes, you are lucky. XD You're welcome! The pairings are completely fine by me! :D Hmm.. Plot up to me.. Very well then! :3 Rena x Raven! Might take a while, so look out for any one shots from me. And yes... Eve is sweet. :D Chung x Eve forever~ :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD Nope. Cloning him would be too tiring. Controlling is much better. More mental pain! :D Yes.. Poor Echo. Thanks for your review on my one shot! :3 _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Yes... Things are getting a bit worse. Thanks for your review on my one shot! :) RubyCrusade would be happy if you ship it, same with Kat. XD_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Aye! There's going to be a next time! Teasing will bring you closer. XD You have a boyfriend?! O: Amazing! XD I have no interest in guys nor girls. I'm sure you'll be like that once you guys open up to each other a bit more. Thank you for your generous compliments._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Nope. A storm will always come. Aye! Eve can be sly when she wants. :3 Chung and Eve~ Elsa and Elsword.. They're like two people who won't get through words, but through actions. So.. Yeah. XD True. And.. I'm glad you'll continue reading for Chung x Eve. :3 I need more information on Chung's father.. O;_

**Helringo: **_XD Yes.. You're on time. Chung always cares for Eve. :3_

**RubyCrusade: **_Thanks for your review on my one shot! :D I hope I didn't make Kurona too out of character.. O; And... Maybe Aren and Elsa will die together..? King Nasod is thick headed. XP Elsa will set Elsword straight~ :3 Nah.. That wouldn't be fair.. If I make everyone die except for them, it wouldn't be fair. Don't worry. I'll guarantee everyone that our main characters aren't going to die. :) Thanks for the compliment! _

**Fluxers: **_:3 Chung x Eve is my favorite pairing, so I have many ideas for them. You're not the only one who's shock about Aisha's violation. Chung x Eve's bond.. Is strong. Lol! I'm sure people are reading it! I'm just glad that people spend time reading my story. :) Yes.. I play Elsword and watch Fairy Tail, currently reading the manga. I also watch/read One Piece, Bleach, Naruto, and many more. :)_

**An0n Author: **_O: Magic! Amazing! XD The Anon Magician! :D Hamel will be interesting later on/ *coughs_

**Icebella: **_Wally will die.. Eventually. Thanks for the compliment._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	46. Chapter 46: Unknown Help

**~Chapter 46: Unknown Help~**

* * *

A glowing screen showing the map to Wally's castle, including all of it's secret doors, interiors, and short cuts. Eve traced her fingers across the screen as the other watched intently.

"If we split into groups, I'm sure we would be able to attract less attention. Chung, Ara, and I would go to the eastern side of the castle. There would be a trap door that would allow us to enter directly to the front entrance. We will distract the enemy while the two remaining groups would invade and destroy their front lines."

Eve paused in telling of her plans as she stared at the others. Chung began to memorize the castle's map in his mind as he already discussed the plans with Eve. Elsword and Ara slowly nodded as the information sinks into their head. Elsa, Aisha, Raven, and Rena nodded their heads as they waited for Eve to approach further into the plan.

"Elsa, Elsword, and Aisha would be together, Team A. You guys would enter directly from the southern interior. There's a wall there that can be pushed open and you'll be able to enter the castle's chambers. From there, you'll continue on forward, and keep on going straight. Raven and Rena would be Team B. You guys can enter the western side. All you need to do is jump over a wall and you'll be in the garden, and.. Be careful. There might be.. Some strange Nasods there."

"Hey... If Elsa, Aisha, and I are Team A. Raven and Rena are Team B. Is it possible that...?"

"Team D."

"Why not Team C...?"

"D stands for Decoy. And there is a Team C. You'll figure that out later as I give out the planning. Now.. Let's discuss the positions our enemy has their best people out there. Elsa the clone would be guarding the higher interior where Wally would be hiding and according to my database... Aren Haan would also be there."

Silence overcame them as Chung's expressions darkened with hate. His fists are clenched as he remembered the day that Eve was injured. Ara and Elsa's expressions were not of hate, but sadness. A brother, a friend... Is now their enemy.

"Below them would be Echo. She would bring out any kind of alchemist potions that she's created over the years she's trained in it. Also.. At the entrance, Toma would be guarding there. Team D, like I said, would be decoy and attract his attention and the soldiers. I have a few warnings though.. Beware of Nasods that were created by Wally. Also, since Altera might be providing supplies to Wally, I believe there would be Electrifying Tongs around the areas."

"What does it do?"

"It stuns you, and you'll remain vulnerable to any attacks for about a few seconds. Now.. We have only one chance. We'll head out during the nighttime. At that time, their security would be lowered and we'll use that moment to invade."

"So.. We'll be starting to sleep an hour later and save up as much energy as possible for tonight. Latest would be during midnight. For now.. Let's relax and enjoy our dinner before going to sleep. Eve and I will wake you guys up if it's over the decided time."

Chung softly took Eve's hand and led her to the kitchen. Elsword stared at Elsa and Ara for a moment before going towards Aisha. Raven took Rena to the kitchen along with Elsword and Aisha. Food from various kingdoms were on the table and looked elegant and delicious. Preparing a feast to boost the morale of the group up would be a great help and adding the sleep. Chung smiled at Eve as she returned it with tightening her grip around his hand.

* * *

Outside, Ara sat on the roof, staring at the sun with her golden eyes. She reached out for it before thinking of her brother once again.

* * *

_"Ara! Come over here! Look how pretty the sun is!"_

_Aren reached his hand out for his sister as she tried to grab it. She was unfortunately a bit too short to reach for it. She looked around before landing her eyes on a chair. She placed it in front of the building and grabbed Aren's hand tightly. Aren laughed as Ara squealed, holding his hand tightly._

_He immediately pulled her up, hugging her tightly. He grinned as he pulled her cheeks apart and placed her in front of him. Ara's eyes stared into the sun's setting form. The sky was rosy, yet reflects an orange color. Ara smiled brightly as she waved her arms around._

_"Ara, you'll always be my baby sister."_

_"...Aren.. You really know how to ruin my mood, don't you? I'm not a baby!"_

_"My baby sister."_

_Aren grinned as Ara pouted at him. She sighed as she leaned back against her brother and silently admits the fact that she's his only baby sister, and will always will be one._

* * *

"Baby sister..."

"Aren always mentioned how his baby sister would always spar with him and try to aim for her goal. She would try to watch the sunset with him whenever he or she has a chance to do so. Ara.. You were special to Aren. It almost made me jealous."

Elsa sat down behind Ara, and leaned back against Ara's back. Their back touched each other as Ara sadly smiled. Elsa clenched her fists as Aren was the one who injured Eve.

"No... It's not as special as you think. I... I'm a burden to him. Always sticking to him like glue. I.. I guess I have a brother complex. I can't let go of my brother as he was a family member and someone who understands me. When he wasn't beside me, I couldn't help, but think... I was just acting strong in front of him when actuality, I was just a weak little girl."

"Not at all. Aren... He has never considered you a burden to him. When I traveled with him, he continuously told stories of his baby sister and would never get bored of it. Don't feel like you're a burden to him. You're his determination in life."

"Thank you.. Elsa. Oh yeah, I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but.. Are you and my brother.. Lovers? If you are, I don't mind getting a niece or nephew anytime soon. In fact, I'll babysit them for you guys~"

Ara smiled brightly as she turned around, facing Elsa. Elsa was red in face and restrained herself from doing any violence towards Ara. Ara... Is an innocent girl. Elsa stayed silent which made Ara think that the answer is yes. Ara smirked lightly before hopping off the roof. She opened the door to the cabin and shout out towards Elsa.

"Elsa! Hurry up and get in, or there won't be any food left for you and the baby~!"

This caused Elsword who was drinking his soda, choked violently. Eve was surprised to hear the sudden exclamation and gave Chung an opening. Chung immediately leaned in and slipped his tongue in and gave her berries. The juiciness of the berries were sliding against Eve's tongue and it's flavor remained on both of their tongue. Rena squealed and bounced around.

Aisha pat Elsword's back as he tried to regain his breath. Raven sighed and watched Elsword in slight amusement. Elsword continuously muttered of how his sister is a grown woman, but already having a child... Eh.. The remaining mutters shall be left unknown. Elsa blushed bright red as she chased Ara inside. Everyone had a smile on their face. A genuine smile, but.. This genuine smile might be their last.

* * *

Echo gracefully typed on a screen and sighed as she stretched her arms. The capsules released two people. Elsa the clone and... Aren. The clone's hair was a darker shade of crimson red as her eyes are black. Aren.. His hair was complete silver with red glowing eyes, a demon..

"Well.. You guys are given a new appearance, extra boost in your powers. Hopefully, you'll be able exceed normal people."

"You don't have to worry. Although... Why did you give Aren a new appearance? He's just a puppet. He doesn't need a makeover.."

"Wally's order was to make sure for complete restoration and recreation with extra boost. Also.. Aren may be a puppet, but if he retains his original appearance, a small chance he will regain control of his body and reck our plans. If he can't recognize himself, he will just merely stay in silence and lower chances of regaining his body. Aren. I wonder if it'll surprise the sister and his lover with this kind of appearance."

"Who..?"

"No. Never mind. Elsa, your armor is over there with Aren's. Make sure you go to the highest interiors. You have to make sure Wally is safe from nonsense."

Elsa the clone nodded her head as she walked towards their armor. Aren followed as they put on their gear, leaving Echo's new chamber. Echo sighed and laid back against the chair. She stared at the screen before her. She began to type something on it and sent it to... Eve of Altera.

_'Now then.. I better leave out some clues for them. Eve is an unpredictable person, but.. Surely she would choose the most convenient area for them to invade. In this case, it would be the southern, eastern, and the western area. What can I do to make sure they get in here safely..?'_

Echo slowly walked off, leaving the glowing screen on. At that moment, Toma came into the chambers, looking into Echo's files. He sighed as soon as he found out Echo's true intentions. Wally abruptly appeared behind Toma as Toma backed off with a feeling of fear.

"So... She thinks she can help those brats in here by sending them the information she already has..? Heh. She'll learn.. Not to betray me."

A low chuckle echoed in the chambers as Toma began to fear for Echo's fate. Echo began to leave small micro-chips against the Electrifying Tongs and also set a bomb in the entrance.

_'I hope.. This will be enough to help them.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Yes, I'm done! :D Now... I don't have anything to say except.. Three day weekend, woot! :3 Now.. I'm sleepy. It's almost midnight.

Oh yes! I bought myself a new pet. That cute one that just came out. It's still a Life Crystal.. Since I've been doing those PvP Season 2 quests in Altera and the equipment level is too low for it to eat. And I'm not willing to feed any seeds until it's necessary.

Also.. I finally kept 1,000,000+ ED! :D An acheivement, since I always end up using it all up.

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**FANG ee: **_XD My Viola friend is here! :D Yes, there are fluffiness. And the number of chapters exceeds my other story! O: And.. it's already 500 reviews.. *faints*_

**An0n Author: **_*slaps* Stop thinking! Don't blow yourself up! XP Well, it's been decided. Elsword would get himself whooped by Elsa._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Well, I couldn't help, but put that in there. :3 And.. Are you a supporter of Raven x Eve? _

**Kat Neko983: **_Well, you seemed happy for the one shot. And now.. 400th reviewer and her request is coming~ :3 Also, 450th reviewer.. And then 500th reviewer. :D Just about... 3 one shots to do~ :D Let Aisha have Elsword for now. xD_

**ALL CAPSER: **_Well.. At least you have a name now. Elsword is in denial for quite a while. Elsa had to wake him up._

**AsianAlex: **_XD Dang.. You must hate Elsword. Or was it Mario..? I remember Ruby mentioning that you/Mario torture Elsword because you hate him, the opposite of her. Wel, it's the truth~ :3 Good romance stories. Maybe I'll try to make it 50+ chapters. The story is.. Well, it's going to be ending after the outcome of Hamel VS Altera war which is already happening as we're talking and.. A happy ending._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Well, I can't leave everyone hanging at this thin line, waiting for those thick-headed siblings to get over the conflicts. I need the information on Chung's dad. Oh well.. I shall call him the latin name I gave him. No worries, you're useful to me. XD_

**Icebella: **_Well, Wally will be suffering under many wrath of certain readers. Yes, they'll be like that since it's now repaired. Glad you enjoyed it. :)_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Elsword and Elsa are now acting like siblings. :) Aren.. He's going blind in Ruby's story. i don't think anybody's going blind yet. Well.. Actually, Aren might go blind with a certain attack from a certain somebody. Eh. XD I don't know anymore, even though it's my story. Oh.. So you have a crush on somebody? Well, is he someone worth your tears/happiness/excitement? If he is, the go for it! If he rejects you, cheer up and prove to him that you're one of a kind. ^o^ Fangirls are nothing! And.. I'm not interested in guys because most I've met in real life are complete jerks and.. They hate me. And I hate them. The feeling's mutual, so eh. :D Girls.. No interest in them because.. I'm not going lesbian anytime soon. That's in real life. In game or with people that I'm close to, guys/girls, I will act differently._

**RubyCrusade: **_Happily ever after.. *coughs* I don't know about that.. Elsa vs Elsa clone~ ;) It'll never get old, so no need to worry. XD I'm glad you love the one shot, and.. I have another surprise for you. Aren is not peaceful in any of our stories. XD Puppet plus blinded and sister's loss._

**WitchofMadness: **_Oh really~? :) Congratz! :3 I still have to go to school until June ?.. XD I don't even remember which date. I'm sure you'll see more of it._

**NekoYinChan: **_XD I can tell you're proud of it. Actually, the cannons are fine, but I just think the Dark Holy Priest one is much better. I'm satisfied with it because.. I suck at PvP and I could never get above a darn E rank. So... Yeah. I'm fine with D. :D Plus.. It's part of my signature emoticons, so.. It's fine with me :D Yay! ^o^ Well, you had fun.. Hopefully and welcome back to your sister!_

**Fluxers: **_Well, good luck with that. XD There are lots of chapters, but luckily! They're all short! :3 Lol! Of course we can be friends~ :) We might have other common things together. And yes.. Chung x Eve! Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :D_

**Rosamanelle:**_ Oh my... No worries! You can review anytime! :) You sure panicked with the intensity of Elsa and Elsword's battle. XD Well, the war has already begun. You're an awesome author as well! :) Go! Go! Murder him! :D _

**NobelTJ99: **_Yesh.. Fishies. CX And... It's okay! You reviewed and read it. :) And no internet=death. o;_

**BIAxDiA: **_Raven x Eve supporter...? XD Or you're one of those people who just enjoy reading romance and fluff. XD If you are, which pairing are you more supportive of? And thanks! I'm sure I'll do fine.. Hopefully. XD Elsword will grow stronger. :D_

**SweetCupcakes: **_^o^ No problem! :) I love Chung x Eve very much. It's just.. Not that many realizes how cute/sexy/hot they are together. :3 But.. I'm sure they will eventually if Chung x Eve supporters help spreading them~ :) Yes, I'm in love with Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis. :D If you love it because of me, then I'll love you back. XD_

**Helringo: **_Yes.. A few flashbacks! :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Well, you read my one shot and reviewed the main story. You still have exams? Damn. Must be hard on you. Eve and Chung.. Making children. XD You missed only three chapters, no worries. :) Also.. Congratulations! :D Your wish came true. You became the 500th reviewer after so long. XD Pairing, class, and plot. Also.. By any, I mean any. That includes yuri/yaoi. XP_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	47. Chapter 47: Initiating Plan

**~Chapter 47: Initiating Plan~**

* * *

Under the bright moonlight, Chung, Ara, and Eve _carefully _jumped over the security and crawled under them. Although there was a point where Chung slipped and Eve had to hold his hand, pulling him towards her. Ara had also ended up in a very uncomfortable position. Probably worse than playing a game called "_twister_".

Ara put a hand on her chest and tried to calm her heart beat. The nightmare is over.. Eve began to have Moby and Remy scan for the trap door which is hidden. Chung laid back against a tree, however the tree was suddenly pushed out of the way as he fell backwards. Eve and Ara rushed over and... The trap door was below Chung.

Eve bent down and poked his cheek softly before pointing below. Chung got off the trap door as Ara opened it softly. The girls jumped down the trap door as Chung carefully covered the trap door and make it less suspicious.

_"Team D, Decoy. Invading the eastern side successfully."_

* * *

Elsword, Elsa, and Aisha... They were stuck. The wall they were supposed to look for is nearly impossible to find as the walls look exactly the same as the other. Elsa and Aisha remained patient or at least they tried to. Elsword... He's obviously impatient.

"Sword F-!"

Aisha whacked him with his staff which automatically shut him up and the Cornwells were deflected by Elsa. Elsword glared at the girls as they returned the glare. Aisha held up a map that Eve hand drawn and there are bold red words that says...

**'DO NOT USE ANY ATTACKS THAT CAN ATTRACT ATTENTION'**

Elsword looked away as he stuck his tongue out. Elsa raised her hand and smacked herself. Aisha stared at the map closely, raising it above her head, under the moonlight before noticing that there was a certain wall with a mark. And that exact mark that is on the wall was also printed on the map.

Aisha nearly dropped the map in her hands as her eye twitched. She walked to the side and kicked the wall with all force. The wall slowly moved and opened a crack, wide enough for them to enter. Elsa and Elsword stared at Aisha as she silently walked into the crack. Both red heads stared at each other before following Aisha's lead.

_"Team A. Invading the southern interior into the chambers successfully."_

* * *

Rena and Raven managed to time the Electrifying Tongs and avoid them. Their speed and reflexes saved them from the security. However, despite that... They spotted quite a few soldiers.

First thing they automatically do was... Knock them out. After that, Raven began to strip the soldiers' clothes. Rena blushed faintly as she began to wonder what Raven was doing.

"Raven... What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm stripping them."

"I can tell, but.. Why?"

"So we can blend in better with their clothes. Also.. Rena. I suggest you wrap your.. Chest up and make sure it's as flat as possible. I don't think men have a large chest."

Raven faintly blushed as his voice got softer and softer. Rena stared down and blushed as she crossed her arms. She softly muttered "_pervert_" as she began to take her clothes off. Raven immediately threw a piece of the soldier's clothing behind him as Rena grew self-conscious. She walked towards Raven to pick the soldier's clothing and Raven just had to threw another piece of clothing at her feet. Rena fell and...

It resulted with a red face Raven and Rena. It took them awhile to calm down and finally dress in the soldier's clothing.

_"Team B... Invading the western side into the gardens successfully..."_

* * *

Eve nodded towards Chung and he immediately fired a set of continuous missiles towards the ceiling. The first missile exploded and created a large hole. The remaining missiles came out of the hole as they exploded.

Chung grabbed Eve and Ara and launched them up. Toma stared at them as they created an commotion. Toma whistled loudly and from all sides of the interior, soldiers with magic weapons appeared. Chung jumped back and launched himself into the ground, creating a large impact and a large crater. Chung began to single-handedly knock out half of the army before firing a signal flare into the air.

"Gigantic Impact! Carpet Bombing!"

"Giga Stream!"

Waves of airstrikes and the concentrated energy was fired from Eve's force field. This wiped the army out easily. The attacks also served as a signal for the others to start going towards the path they were to go.

"Swallow Assault!"

Ara immediately pushed on her heels and began to increase her speed as she disappeared from normal eyes. Ara began to mercilessly slash down columns and Toma. Toma backed away and barely blocked the slashes. As soon as Ara slowed down a bit, Toma swung his blade with as much force as he can and it pushed Ara back. Blood dripped down from her arm as she glared at Toma.

Eve appeared in front of Toma and slapped him with all of her strength and knocked him far across the wall. Eve decided to add in to the damage as she released a gigantic Electron Ball towards Toma. Ara stared at Toma's unconscious self and hoped that he'll be okay after that slap.

Chung chuckled softly as he poked Eve's cheek. Ara smiled at the couple and began to wonder if she'll ever have a relationship like that. Thus, Team D moves on and began to crush the army, creating a passage for the other teams and also attracting as much attention as possible.

* * *

Rena and Raven slaughtered the soldiers as they were branded as "_traitors_". As they ran forward, both groups ran into each other.

"Elsa! Elsword! Aisha!"

Team A and Team B were now joined together and this was to be expected by Eve as she purposely connected the paths when she thought up the plan with Chung. Elsword stared at Raven and Rena, especially at their clothes before realizing the reason for them. Both teams nodded at each other and rushed forward.

They finally reached the front entrance of the castle. The room was slaughtered and columns were mostly destroyed by Ara which made the area almost collapsing. And... Toma was no longer there.

* * *

"Swallow Assault!"

"Aceldama! Gigangtic Impact!"

"Giga Stream!"

Ara pushed down on her heels and increased her speed. She disappeared from the naked eye as she began to ruthlessly cut down the monsters in front of her. Chung released numerous of missiles into the air, raining down on his enemies as he leaped into the air, rocketing forward to the monsters. Ara and Chung jumped out of the way as Eve fired off the concentrated energy from her force field, clearing the path and pushing Echo back.

Echo's bright emerald eyes were now dull as they slowly change to bloody red. She poured a bottle down into the ground as sharp branches grew and began to form a large moving tree with red eyes. Toma watched as he clutched his blade tightly.

_'Echo... This is why.. You shouldn't have betrayed Wally. It's to be expected.. This is your sin.'_

"Generate Black Hole!"

Eve rushed forward in an insane speed before summoning ancient weapons, generating a black hole with a red, pinkish aura around her. The monsters, weapons, almost anything in the room was pulled towards the black hole as it began to turn the objects to dust and destroy them, constantly damaging them. Behind Eve, Chung released numerous missiles as it automatically targets Echo and Toma.

"Dread Chase!"

"Suppression!"

Ara released a gravitational force on Echo and Toma and forced them to drop to their knees. Chung's missiles exploded as they make contact with their targets. The smoke soon cleared away and.. Echo and Toma were perfectly fine without a single scratch on their skin. Eve narrowed her eyes at them as she began to slip her glasses on with Moby and Remy scanning them for more data.

"Chung... Ara. Don't do any long range damage.. For now, do melee combat. Once I think of a plan and find out their weakness, I'll immediately tell you."

Chung smiled at Eve as he trusts her words. Chung immediately pushed on his heels and launched himself towards them. Chung swung his Destroyer around mercilessly as he fought with brute force. Ara grinned as she appeared behind Toma and kicked him in the stomach and began to use only martial arts. Eve silently searched for the weakness as both Chung and Ara fought. Until numerous voices could be heard...

"Eve! Chung! Ara!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

:D They finally invaded the castle! Anyways... I have nothing to say today.. There's no except... XP

Maybe next time, I'll have something more interesting to say, right now.. I need to rush. I have to do something quick or else I won't be able to update in time! O;

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**BIAxDiA: **_Well, the chapter was supposed to light hearted before all the action comes.. And get ready to say good bye... O; And.. You're just like me~ :) You're not cheesy, you're just being you, and that's a good thing~ :) Also.. I miscounted. XD Yes, four one shots. XD And thank you!_

**NobelTJ99: **_Fishies... Yeah. Either that or they were getting them to torture. XD And.. I'll talk about fishies with you all day. *Happy-sensei* :D Also, thank you for your support! :D I sort of focus more on being a bit realistic. XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Goodness. Fluffiness all the way? XD Aren won't be awake for a while.. :D His baby sister will have to shed some tears :D_

**Kat Neko983: **_:D Well, I'm glad you like it! *cracks knuckles* Now... A few more one shots! You can eat the cookie. I'll give you ice cream or brownies. XD _

**Fluxers: **_Lol~ Yes you will. XD Aye! We might have some more common things. Hmm.. What other anime do you watch/manga do you read? O: I love Tactical Trooper x Code Battle Seraph too! Except I'm more obsessed with Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis. :3_

**SweetCupcakes: **_XD Yes, I love you. XD They do, except... Not that many fanfictions and pictures of them.. O; And yes.. More supporters! :D At least let people see that they're cute/sexy/hot/awesome together. Don't worry. Raven x Rena is also awesome. XD Forbidden Love~ :D_

**AsianAlex: **_Yeah.. She turned me into a supporter. XD Echo... Unfortunately, couldn't run. She's now controlled. OAO Derp... Ah, I'm remembering that Derp song again.. *yells out to the world* Darn you Phi! Anyways.. Elsword's good. Except I can never beat him in battle unless he's in base. And... Yes, I'm more of a happy ending person. However, I'll make the tragedy happen during the plotline. ;D You almost thought it was canon? O: A miracle! _

**NekoYinChan: **_As I said, light hearted~ :) Aww.. She's going back..? Well, spend as much time with her! :3 I can tell you love Rune Slayer.. Just like my friend. XD Thanks for the comfort. XD Well, I'm glad it lightens up your mood. :)_

**KoruKoruCon: **_Yes... And I gave up on it after getting D rank. XD We're D rank buddies now. XD_

**MilkTank: **_Echo is not safe anymore. OAO And.. You can look in my profile. It's Lycieratia. Also.. I'll answer your question later. XD I'm going on Elsword later. And thank you for the "gj" on my pet. XD By the way.. Chung is mostly innocent._

**Helringo: **_Well... In my eyes, they are. XD _

**Orithia WindBell: **_Well, she's been caught and now.. She's an enemy. Toma is a dumb dumb now...? XD Yeah.. Elsa x Aren. Ara is happy while Elsword will be having a hard time accepting that fact. XD He has a sister complex! :D Yes, you are. Your hopes/wishes came true. XD I realized since I was scrolling down my profile for my favorite stories. :) The pairings... How should I know~? :) Just tell me~ You can tell me beforehand. No worries. I'll type them up. Setting is where the story takes place and plot is how the story is going to be, like events in the story._

**Demonic Maiden: **_There'll be some next chapter! :) And thank you! *takes cake and gives you ice cream*_

**AngelicDevil: **_Lol! Alright then. :) At least you like Chung x Eve moments. Elsword x Aisha is coming next chapter. *takes cookies and gives you ice cream*_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Yes... A plan. Well, this story should have some more relationship developments. Thank you. :D I suddenly got the idea. Echo loves Aisha as a best friend. :D Yes, you're useful to me. XD Very useful. Yes, be patient._

**Yukiryuu Acchan:** _Yes. I'm sure everyone is. Well, he's having a vision of him getting blind. I think it's the Battle of Thrones. *hugs back* No problem! :) Well, if you say so. If he's not the right guy, be sure to let him go. And fangirls usually go for the looks. I'm not so sure about personality. I'll pretend you didn't ask the question then? Well, it's okay about the guys. Since.. I never liked guys in the first place. XD_

**Project. IA:** _You started reading, but you love it already... XD Another miracle! I'm glad you love it! It's not one of the best in my opinion. XP _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	48. Chapter 48: Echo and Toma's Weakness

**~Chapter 48: Echo and Toma's Weakness~**

* * *

Elsa, Elsword, Aisha, Rena, and Raven came inside the room and at that moment, Toma was able jump behind Echo as she threw a potion at them. As the glass shatters, the liquid from the bottle slowed Chung's swings as Echo easily evaded it and jabbed her elbow against Chung. Apparently, she hit a pressure point as Chung was immobilized.

"Chung!"

This was also a distraction for Eve as her fingers stopped from typing on the glowing blue screen, her golden eyes widened and focused on Chung. Ara was frozen for a moment before dodging a swing from Toma's blade. Echo raised her fist and went for an uppercut, however Ara immediately moved to the side and dodged it. Chung was left there immobilized as his eyes turn to Eve.

"Eve! Don't worry about me!"

Eve clenched her fists tightly before returning to discovering their weaknesses. Ara slipped as Toma swung his leg below her and threw his blade at Echo. Echo grabbed it as she tried to end Ara's life, however a sphere of wind and energy was released and exploded at her. This pushed Echo back and a glowing blade was headed for Toma's head as it continues to extend.

"Evoke!"

"Armageddon Blade!"

It missed Toma by a centimeter as it merely scratched his cheek. Toma wiped the streaming blood and jumped back as Echo handed his blade back. Elsword and Raven carried Chung back to Eve as she was near the information she needed.

"Call of Ruin!"

Rena charged herself up and released spheres of condensed energy towards Echo and Toma. The spheres made contact with them as it continuously damages them. In an instant, sharp spikes were extended and Rena used that chance to create a wide slash across those spheres, exploding them, however it didn't do much damage.

"Chain Burst! Infernal Wave!"

Dozens of fireballs were released as they burn Echo and Toma to the skin. Without hesitation, Aisha rushed in, slamming her staff with as much strength she can muster and released a shocking _Lightning Bolt_ followed by a _Meteor Call_.

Echo and Toma were pushed back and were gravely injured, however that was only in a second. Immediately, their injuries disappeared. Eve's eyes widened as she did one more scan on Echo and Toma as she found what they need.

_'Aisha.. Her magic has a huge impact on them. Even though it's only for a second, I'm 100% sure that only Aisha's attack will have effect on them. She can inflict heavy damage on them and as long as the timing is correct, the attacks will go through them and will immediately put them out of battle, but... If I tell them right now, then they'll stop Aisha from attacking. Toma.. I believe he's still in his right mind while Echo is completely under control. She didn't react to Aisha..'_

Chung stared at Eve's expression and realized that she discovered the weaknesses. Chung forced himself to stand up as his grip tightened around his Destroyer. He raised the Destroyer and immediately fired numerous missiles that targeted Echo and Toma.

"D-Dread... Chase!"

Chung was pushed back slightly by the force of the missiles leaving his Destroyer to target his enemies. Eve caught him from behind and laid him on his back softly before caressing his cheek softly. She smiled softly before her expressions turned cold. She turned back to the battle and pushed on her heels, rushing forward.

As soon as Chung's attack had created a path for Eve and damaged Echo and Toma slightly, Eve's hand touched Aisha's hand leaving a message.

_"When you get close to them, use your strongest attack and tell the others to use their strongest attacks immediately."_

Aisha closed her hand before silently transmitting the message to everyone. Elsword and Raven smirked lightly as they also rushed in towards Echo and Toma.

"Roger!"

"Photon Flash!"

"Crescent Cut!"

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Eve disappeared from Echo's sight as she replaces herself with a plasma dummy. The plasma dummy immediately exploded within contact of Echo. A small explosion was made as Echo's vision was blocked. Elsword used that moment to slash her thrice before slashing with a crescent wave. Raven was gone from Toma's sight and in a flash, Toma could feel immense pain all over his body. Raven was behind Toma and his blade was covered in a stream of red line.

Ara and Aisha came from behind as both struck Echo and Toma with their respective weapons. Rena clutched her blade and was about to join them until her sharp eyes caught something from the corner of the room.

"Who?!"

Rena sharply turned on her heels as she released a fiery phoenix from her bow towards the corner. At that same moment, three geysers erupt from the ground. Both flaming attacks clashed as they revealed themselves from the dark shadows.

"Elsa.. Or.. The clone."

"Heh.. Well, you don't have to worry about mixing the original up. I have no use in imitating her as long as the plan succeeds. After all, the original can't beat the fake."

The clone smirked widely as she crossed her arms at them. Elsa stared at the clone for a moment before charging up towards her. Elsa slashed down, however the clone merely grabbed the blade with her bare hands and gave Elsa a roundhouse kick against her jawline. Elsa spit out the blood and immediately gave the clone a surprising uppercut to her chin.

Elsword turned his body to Elsa and the clone, however Toma's blade cut his cheek slightly. He silently cursed under his breath as he began to slash at Toma while Raven used his speed to take care of Echo.

"Mega Slash!"

Elsa slashed down her charged blade with all her strength. The clone dodged the attack and kicked her in the stomach. She jumped back into the shadows, leaving some words behind.

"Be careful of Echo... She has a lot of tricks up her sleeves.."

Her low chuckle echoed in the room as Ara managed to slam her spear against Toma's stomach and pushed him towards Echo. At the same time, Elsword had his blade against Echo's neck. Both Raven and Elsword were forced to switch from Echo to Toma or the reversed.

Aisha immediately charged herself up and released a barrier, locking both Echo and Toma in place and slammed her staff thrice. She abruptly released a shocking _Lightning Bolt _and to end it with a _Meteor Call_. Echo and Toma were beginning to spit out blood and there were burnt signs on them. Immediately, everyone unleashed an attack.

"Rage Cutter!"

"Cyclone!"

"Call of Ruin!"

"Wolf Fang!"

"Sweep Rolling!"

"Shadow Knot!"

Elsword stabbed a Cornwell into the ground, creating a magic circle where mini Cornwells erupt from the magic circle. Echo and Toma were thrown into the air and met with Aisha's accelerating cyclone. The cyclone continuously damaged them as numberous spheres of energy and wind were formed and extended sharp spikes, damaging both of them continuously. Rena created a wide slash, followed by Raven who leaped forward, tackling both of them with brute force. He pushed onto his heels into the ground and leaped into the air. He swooped down, releasing two crescent waves along with an echoing wolf howl.

Without hesitation, Eve released a rotating Electron Triangle, locking Echo and Toma in one place while continuously damaging them. Ara's eyes grew sharper and glowed dark red. Her raven hair turned silvery white with faint shades of rosy pink. Behind her, nine tails of a fox appeared as fangs appeared. With an insane speed, Ara threw spear forward, creating a whirlwind of shadows and dragged the two of them in front of her. Immediately, she slashed her spear down.

However... All those attacks weren't enough. The injuries were heavy, but Echo and Toma were already starting to get up as their regeneration was slowing down. Chung was already up as his temporary paralyzation was disappearing. In a moment, he came to Eve's side and released a glowing blue field that pushed Echo and Toma back slightly while letting the others regain their strength.

"Tactical Field! Aceldama! Dread Chase!"

In an blink of an eye, numerous missiles were fired with Chung's mask on. The missiles were fired into the sky as it rains down on them while there were also exploding missiles coming along the way. This caused heavy damage on both Echo and Toma.

Both of them could no longer move as Toma's body began to slowly disappear... Little by little. His fingers were disappearing into thin air as he opened his red, with shades of pink. He softly laughed as he forced himself to sit up.

"Looks like... It's time for me to go.."

"You're not human either, are you?"

"Yeah. I dreamed of being a human... A normal one at least. I didn't expect myself with this ending.. Then again.. I should pay for my actions. Echo.. She's a good girl. She wanted her freedom, and she will get it.. Once this tragic ending also happens to her which is very soon.. Joining Wally just to chase after an impossible dream at a young age when I could have spent those years living a normal life.. Such a foolish thing to do. And selfish."

Aisha stared at Echo with worry. Toma smiled softly as he held out a pink bracelet and handed it to Aisha.

"Treasure it. Aisha.. We were raised together, but.. I don't think you remember that.. You'll only remember Echo, but that's alright.. Aisha.. If you don't remember this, then I have to tell you now. You and Elsa... Are connected because of a incident. It nearly took your life, but you were saved by using Elsa's..."

Toma's body disappeared into thin air as Aisha rushed forward with tears flowing down her face. She couldn't remember Toma, nor does she have a nostalgic feeling, but.. She couldn't help, but feel that she's lost another precious friend. She desperately tried to reach for the glowing particles in the air.

Everyone in the group were curious of Toma's words. Elsword clenched his fists and hugged Aisha from behind while covering her eyes with his hand. He rests his cheek against hers as he tried to comfort her.

"Don't cry.. Save those tears once you find the truth."

Chung held Eve's hand tightly and smiled brightly. Eve returned the smile as both of them noticed the shadows moving on the stairs. Rena and Raven had also noticed the shadows, ready to use their weapons anytime. Elsword ignored the shadows as Aisha shed tears behind Elsword's hand.

_**"Echo and Toma are out... It's finally our turn.. And this time, it's our spotlight."**_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Alright! Raise your hands if you have listened to Kagamine Len's Psychotic Love and loved it! :D I was re-listening to all Kagamine Rin and Len's songs(covers, originals, etc) and.. I cried over so many songs. So many tragic ones, yet I love all of them!

Rin~Len Romantic Night! :D Romeo and Cinderella(Rin and Len)! Magnet(Rin and Len)! Daughter of Evil~Servant of Evil~Regret Message~Re-Birthday! :3 Soundless Voice~Proof of Life~Endless Wedge! Shota Shota Burning Night... XD Gekokujo! :3 Tricks and Treats! Kokoro~Kiseki! :3 So many more! Oh! Electric Angel! :) Neri No Hoshizora! :D Dideh O Shasta~Harmonia~Memoria~Lycieratia! My True Self(Rin and Len)! Adolescence.. Corrupted Flower! Antichlorobenzene and... Paradichlorobenzene... Oh god.. Such good songs, but difficult to spell.. *dies* I'll continue my rambling next time.

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**AsianAlex: **_Yeah.. There's a way out. Death. Noooo! Not that derp song. O; Lucky you. I ran into armored Elsword and nearly beat a Deadly Chaser until I went suicide and ran into the attack when I could have dodged it and attack with Iron Scraps. No worries, they won't be dying! XD And... :) There's one that's much popular. ShiraCira's __**The Breathless World**__! :D And.. I'm happy that you thought it was canon. :)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*coughs* I'll tell you what happened.. Her breasts were pressed against his back and.. It was silence and as I said in the chapter.. They were red faced. Raven... *looks at him* I'll tell you more next time. *hides*_

**Guest: **_Glad it's interesting._

**Kat Neko983: **_Yes... It's revenge. ;) How dare you use cliffhanger on me. ;D Yes... Feel bad for Echo. She's been controlled because Wally found out that she's betraying him._

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Yes.. :( But then.. I had to be cruel and add to the tragedies. Same with Ruby. XD We're adding fuel to the fire. Well.. Someone's bound to be blind. Even the handsome people. XD Alright then~ Check it out soon! :3 To me, personality is the first thing I would go for. Looks.. I'll take care of that eventually. XD Then again, I won't be letting any guys near me unless it's a nice one. You just show him your true self, open up. Be straightforward. Well, a bit. Don't be upset, ne? :) Aye... Guys these days.. Then again, girls too. XD _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Aye! But we're not into the war yet, if you've forgotten. For now, the El gang are going to save the world. :D Damn right. XD You'll be expecting more action for the upcoming chapters._

**Orithia WindBell: **_Yes, but she knows that Echo is now officially a threat. Elsword will spread his love for her eventually. We'll recycle that piece of scraps. Toma has his reasons.. XP Well, most of our antagonists are usually the good people..? Lol~ I'm fine with anything. And no problem. You know what they are now. Anyways.. Just PM me/review to tell me. :D_

**MilkTank: **_Right there. It's only a little, but... Eh.. More will come after the action. I've been traveling around Elrios. XD I'm mostly on Lycieratia__**: Code Nemesis**__ and Akairyu: __**Shooting Guardian**__. I'm not typing fast enough.. XP _

**Fluxers: **_Oh my god! Ao No Exorcist! :3 How about Kuroshitsuji? :D Nabari No Ou? Naruto.. So long, yet intense. Sasuke is back! Another Hokage candidate. XD I read romance too and shounen.. XD_

**An0n Author: **_It's a sickness... O; *gets an antidote for you* Yes, those pairings.. :3 Raven and Rena... XD Rena's chest.. Let's just say that she used a lot of bandages.._

**Project. IA: **_Oh you think so? Well.. I would do first person point of views, but... I don't know why, but I cannot use "I".. Unless they're thoughts, then I can do it. I don't know why I can't do first person point of views. Well, I try to update as fast as I can. ^o^ You're just boss that way._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_XD It's coming... Slowly. XD_

**BIAxDiA: **_Wally is a cruel person in this story. Raven's going to be teased for the rest of his life if those awkward situations keep happening. XD *high five* :D I love romance. :3_

**Icebella: **_Aren is a puppet. :) He has to be evil for now..._

**RubyCrusade: **_Welcome back! You'll be expecting reviews from me tomorrow. Since.. I didn't have much time to go on. O; I'll definitely read the updated stories and review. I have to go to sleep now. O; It's alright. Review any time! :) Well.. Aren x Elsa. XD This surprise for me.. Is it the pairing that might be going on Battle of the Thrones? XD Also... I'm damn excited for __**The Breathless World**__! I have to read it tomorrow though... :( I have to sleep. Well... From what I read, ShiraCira said that their relationship is going to be like friendship and develope...? I'm not sure. O; *rereads tomorrow* :3 *stares at medal with glowing eyes* For me?! O: *hugs you* Thank you! XD You're already an author with brilliant, morbid ideas. :D Yeah.. Aren is easy to torment. XD All of our antagonists is going to be murdered by the reviewers. XD Oh, you want to use the clone idea? :) You can use it! ^o^ I don't mind. _

**SeouLee: **_Aye! Another chapter! :) I'm not sure. It's just I thought controlling someone would be a great idea. XD Well, I'm glad you love how the relationships are developing. :3 I'm sure you can. I'll be reviewing.. O: S***! I forgot to review! I'll review tomorrow, ne? O; _

**NekoYinChan: **_XD Review any time you want.. XD And.. Fashion designs?! O: Awesome! Yeah.. She's like obsessed with him. I'll still try my best on your one shot. :) Also.. Rune Slayer lovers will think of certain skills in Rune Slayer. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	49. Chapter 49: Eeny Meeny Miny Mo

**~Chapter 49: Eeny Meeny Miny Mo~**

* * *

"Aisha... Do you want to stay here for a while? We'll go on ahead. Elsword will stay with you. You can catch up to us after you've calm down."

Rena stared at Aisha with worry as she suggested it. Aisha's tears stopped flowing as her hand grasp Elsword's hand that was covering her eyes and tears. A soft "_thank you_" was made as Aisha stood up with a confident face.

"No... I'll fight beside all of you. I want to know more of a past that I wasn't aware of."

"Good choice."

Raven smirked lightly and softly pat her head as his thumb slowly wiped a stray tear. Elsword couldn't help, but pout softly and held Aisha's hand. Raven noticed Elsword's faint blush which was barely visible.

_'Looks like Elsword's starting to realize something for Aisha..'_

Eve and Chung's eyes stayed on the suspicious shadow. Behind those shadows, a certain somebody smirked light as the ground began to shook. Pressure was being added as the gang were forced to stay on the ground. Three figures appeared from the shadows as both of them stared at them with mockery while one was emotionless.

"Welcome to Wally's castle. Uninvited guests..."

The clone smirked as she crossed her legs while sitting on a rail. Chung forced himself to get up, however, next to her was Aren. He raised his hand and clutched it tightly, causing the pressure to be even more forceful.

"I suggest you to be obedient and stay in one place or you might lose your life."

"Don't fuck with me!"

Elsword's piercing red eyes glared into Aren's emotionless ones as Elsword stood up slowly. He glared at the clone and Aren with hate. His eyes turned its attention towards an elderly man. The elderly man was wearing heavy armor, not as heavy as Chung's, but he was awfully familiar.

"Wally! You bastard!"

"Oh? Aisha.. You finally came back to the very place that you were raised in with Echo and Toma. Aren't you happy? I was.. Also a father to you."

"Don't mess with me! You? My father? I'd rather die than have a father like you! You're not my father! We have no blood relation whatsoever!"

Aisha glared at Wally with hatred as she struggled to get up. Her staff glowed bright blue as she released a blue ball of condensed energy. Aren's eyes narrowed as he appeared in front of the _Magic Missile_ and a shadow arm swiped down as both attacks clashed.

As soon as the attacks clashed, a wall appeared from below the ground. The wall teared Eve's hand away from Chung's as he screamed out her name. At the same time, Rena and Raven were also separated from each other. Elsword's eyes narrowed as he reached out for both Elsa and Aisha.

"Elsa! Aisha!"

Another wall was formed as Elsword's hand touched the bare wall. He slammed his fists against it as he continuously screams out their names. Everyone in the group were separated. Eve, Chung, Rena, and Raven were alone as the pressure was released. Elsa and Aisha were behind a wall and on the other side was Elsword and Ara. The ground had once again tremor and rooms were formed.

_**"Eeny Meeny Miny Mo. Catch the tiger by its toe. If it hollers let him go... I choose you~"**_

* * *

Within each room, there was Aren and the Elsa clone together. Eve backed away from those two as her back hit against the bare wall. Behind that wall was Chung. He glared furiously at Aren and Elsa. Rena dodged a shadow claw as she blocked a blade from Elsa clone. Raven's blade clashed with Aren's and Elsa clone's.

Elsa's grip on her blade tightened as she gave the clone a death glare. Aisha stared at them emotionlessly as she raised her staff and muttered words under her breath. On the other side of the wall, a fight had already started. A painful one for Ara. Siblings fighting against each other.

"Peerlessness.. Slash."

"Rage Cutter!"

Ara used half of her power as she slashed Aren with an insane speed. Elsword could tell that Ara doesn't want to fight with her brother. A brother who she hasn't seen for years. Elsword cursed under his breath as he slammed a cornwell into the ground, forming a magic circle. Mini cornwells were summoned as they erupt from the circle.

Aren and his teammate dodged without any problems as they counterattacked. A shadow claw swiped down and slammed Elsword and Ara into the hard wall as they slid down from it.

* * *

"Particle Ray. Energy Needles!"

A green aura surrounded Eve as condensed energy was unleashed from her fingertips as the electric spears pierced both Aren and Elsa within a flash. She immediately slammed Moby and Remy into their body thrice before putting all her strength into a slap. The slap made the clone slam against the wall. Aren immediately kicked Eve in the stomach and behind her was a shadow clone of himself as it slashed her. At the same time, Aren also slashed her. Eve bit her lower lip as Moby and Remy slammed themselves against Aren.

* * *

"Wonder Wall. Chaos Cannon."

A glowing blue light surrounded Chung as he loaded a grenade into his Destroyer. From both sides, Aren and Elsa clone was charging forward. His Destroyer released numerous ammo mercilessly as he merely stood there with a dark expression that's clearly threatening them.

"If Eve gets hurt in any way possible.. Don't expect to come out of this alive."

* * *

"Flying impact!"

Raven dodged a blade heading for his head and kicked the clone in the face with hesitation. He leaped into the air, creating a 360 degree whirlwind with his sharp, thin blade in his hand. Aren was slammed into the wall.

"Sandstorm."

The clone's blade was swung as it created a sandstorm, sending Raven into the air before slashing down. Raven kicked his leg up and continued to fight without hesitation in his skills.

* * *

"Evoke! Karma!"

Rena slashed down with Erendil, releasing a sphere of energy of the wind. The sphere exploded within Aren as Rena turned to the clone. She kicked her twice before calling forth the power of the wind. The gust of wind was unleashed as it did heavy damage on both Aren and Elsa.

"Meteor Shower! Blizzard Shower! Cyclone!"

Flaming meteors shot down as it burned everything in its way. In another second, icy cold shards of ice rained down as it froze and slowed Aren and Elsa clone's movement. As soon as the surroundings cleared up, a cyclone was summoned as it continuously damaged Aren.

The clone pushed on her heels and moved at an insane speed. She appeared behind Aisha and raised her blade, however... The original was already attacking.

"Mega Slash!"

"Blaze Step!"

Elsa slashed with all her force from behind as Aisha unleashed blazing flames below her feet as she spun on her heels and unleashed a _lightning_ _bolt_. Elsa got out of the way and slammed her flaming blade into the ground. From the ground, three flaming geysers erupt as it burned Aren.

A shadow claw appeared behind both Aisha and Elsa and... It swiped down, slamming Elsa and Aisha. The clone appeared and slashed down with a charged up blade.

"Mega Slash!"

* * *

The real Aren and Elsa clone were standing beside Wally, watching the gang battle in amusement. Wally chuckled lowly as he twirled two crystals in his hand.

"Now.. Let's see if they can get through this.."

"No~ After all.. They're still kids. They don't have the experience for these kind of battles. Maybe.. Let's teach them the true meaning of a tragedy?"

"Let's wait and see. If they survive, go all out if you want as I head of to Hamel. After all, the engine is almost ready."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Summer.. Summer is the only season that I get sick the most. *sighs* Yes, I'm currently sick. So... My mind continuously blank out on me, so I can't think properly and I can only write an extremely short chapter that sucks. XP

It's been a long time since I've used up all of my stamina on Elsword.. Anyways...

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Yeah. For a brief moment. Toma... Was a girl..? XD It's a guy. I can tell by the appearance on Elsword and the name. Don't feel bad. XD_

**Guest(1): **_XP Oh well. Maybe you'll find out more._

**Kat Neko983: **_O; But they're so awesome! Rin x Len. :) I don't like Miku x Len at all.. I'm sorry. :( I love Rin x Len for as long as I live. Those songs are awesome. And.. I updated._

**AsianAlex: **_Nice avatar. :D Bad End Night trio? I was going to listen to them, but then I changed my mind. I've been listening to Rin and Len's original songs. Echo.. *gives you flowers* :) Toma isn't human. :D An unidentified creature. XD Everyone is, so... Wait patiently for your wishes._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Bear with it. XD Like I said, they're all plot twists. So... Control your emotions. Don't cry.. *hugs* The previous chapter was emotional in a way. Heavenly/horrible.. This story is doing that.. O:_

**Fluxers: **_Oh yes! I love them! They're awesome so.. Watch them. :D Thank you, and.. Romance manga are mostly good. There are some with plot that creeps me out._

**Orithia WindBell: **_Another tragic chapter? XD Fate is cruel. Remember that. XP Go on Elsword and kill him. He's technically a human. Goodness.. So many people are getting butchered. XD Yeah.. Puppets. Elsword x Aisha! Aye! i get all the ideas from reading manga, listening Rin and Len, and watching anime :3 Send me the ideas soon._

**An0n Author: **_Thank you! *shares cookie* Okay... Anon. Take a deep breath and stop thinking for a bit. XP It's destroying your brain._

**RubyCrusade: **_:3 You're sweet as candy. XD Toma.. Everyone loves him now. XD No worries. Later on.. Someone's going in a coma, and a certain somebody is so going to rage on him. Or you can personally take care of him. XD Well, it wasn't really wrong since that's what they share, but not the object that's tying them together. :3 I'm glad you're psyched for this. Clone is going to battle eventually._

**NekoYinChan: **_Ah.. I see. I hoped you had fun with your sister. And yes, you love Rune Slayer. XD Alright then, dedication. :D Alright then. Wait for me!_

**KoruKoruCon: **_I have, but I didn't have time to mention it.. Sadly. XP I love it as well. Rin and Len's version._

**SeouLee: **_Aye! Action! Toma changed slightly.. He'll appear in the past. XP Everything will be revealed. I'm sure you're good at those things. Give it a try? XD_

**Project. IA: **_Thank you! Everyone should have a secret behind their face. You won't fail. Try! Write one! :3 I don't have that much patience. XD Skills... Eh, I'm average. Sadly, it'll have to end._

**Icebella: **_Yes. :3 I can tell you are a fan of them. XD_

**williamboyx: **_Yes.. Aisha disappeared into thin air. You'll find out soon enough._

**BIAxDiA: **_Congratulations! You're the 550th reviewer. Pairing, plot, and class. :D And.. *hugs* Don't cry. Walk past him and give him a big hug. :D _

**MilkTank: **_Oh.. Damn it. I forgot the name. I know it's Iron Paladin though. *slams desk* Rank... 5..? I think. It'll be a long fight. _

**Helringo: **_Yeah.. School. Good luck on exams! Don't worry when to review, review anytime! Thanks for your compliment._

**Yumi-San Angel: **_:3 Thank you!_

**Rosamanelle: **_Well.. She's created from Elsa, I think she will. They came out with even more clones. *sighs* Toma disappeared into thin air.. Echo will as well, soon. You're curious aren't you? :3 You're just like Anon.. Exploding because of thinking too much. O; That's okay! Review anytime! I'm glad you love it._

**Guest(2): **_Aww~ Thanks! And.. Continue writing! Don't give up!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	50. Chapter 50: Chung's Fury

**~Chapter 50: Chung's Fury~**

* * *

_A young Chung slammed his Destroyer on a demon and wiped the sweat rolling down his cheek. Chung set his Destroyer down and sat on it as his helmet rolled off his head, revealing his cream colored hair. He stared down from the hill and found his childhood love by herself._

_Eve sat down under a shady tree and stared at rosy carnations with tints of pure white. Her face was void of emotions. Chung bit his lower lip as his hand unintentionally reached out for Eve. At that moment, he remembered his deal with the Altera King._

_'Eve.. She doesn't remember me nor does she have any feelings for Chung Seiker. I have to wait for four years.. But.. It's alright if I come in contact with her, right..?'_

_His cerulean eyes grew dull and sad as Chung's hand was lowered. On the other hand, Eve's mind was fuzzy and her heart aches. She doesn't understand why she feels so lonely. It feels as if she had lost something precious to her. Someone tore her other half away. A sound distracted her from her deep thoughts as a few group of people trampled over the carnations without hesitation with smiling faces. Eve was unharmed, but..._

_"The carnations.."_

_A tear rolled down her face, but her face didn't show any expressions. Her hand touched the petals before her fingers trailed down to the root and pluck the carnations. She held them tightly in her arms before running off to Altera. Chung's fist was clutched tightly as he stared at Eve's disappearing figure._

_"She's alone. Nobody is there to support her. I.. I would only bring trouble if I see her now. I'll watch over her from a distance. That's enough for me. She's alive at least.."_

_'But... Eve is alone. And it'll continue until I can meet her once again.. I'm sorry..'_

* * *

"Lunatic Blow!"

Chung furiously slam his Destroyer with much force multiple times before tightening his grip on the handle, firing off strong shots with no mercy, _Seige Shelling_. His cerulean eyes held hatred and worry. Worry for Eve as she was by herself once again. Hate for the people who tries to stop him from getting to her and the person who harmed her.

"Reverse Gravity."

"Windmill!"

A magic circle appeared under Aren as Chung was forced into the air. Aren released a strong shockwave from the ground. Chung was forced back as the clone appeared behind him. She smirked widely before spinning with her blade, forming a whirlwind. The attack continuously damaged him as Chung readied himself for another attack, loading his Destroyer up.

"Dread Chase!"

Chung released series of missiles as he reloaded more ammo. This time, the clone decided to play with Chung's mind. She smirked a bit before whispering to Aren. He nodded his head as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In a moment, the room was covered in darkness. Chung kept his guard up until...

* * *

_"Chung... I'm sorry. I-I... Couldn't keep our promise after all.."_

_Eve's golden eyes or to be more specific her golden eye slowly grew dull and no longer shone its usual brightness. Her body was stained of the hideous red blood. Everywhere was stained of blood. Eve's right eye was gone, long gone, leaving an empty socket. Eve knew for a fact that it would scare people off. Her right hand was on top of the eye the whole time and closing her eyelid._

_Her stomach continuously bled more as she moved even the slightest bit. Eve's right hand was completely red. Her empty socket bled nonstep. Eve couldn't help, but wonder _

_Chung was standing there with wide eyes. Eve smiled softly as she forced her body to move. She slowly sat up and made her way towards Chung. She wrapped an arm around him, pressing her lips against his own before her life vanished before him._

_"Chung.. I love you.."_

_The only last words.. The world around Chung rapidly crumbles. There were no colors. His ears couldn't hear anything. Everything was pointless. Eve was gone... And now, his world has finally crumbled in front of him._

* * *

Chung let out an ear-piercing scream as he dropped his Destroyer. Aren and the clone immediately covered their ears to block out Chung's scream. However, his voice continues to echo within their ears. His voice reached the other rooms. Eve stopped in her assault as she grew worried for Chung. Elsword and Ara stopped their sharp blade or spear at their opponents' throat. Aisha stopped her elemental attacks as Elsa stopped her slashes.

Wally narrowed his eyes as he began to wonder out loud along with his _faithful companions. _Aren and the original Clone of Elsa had also began to wonder of Chung's strength.

"Chung Seiker.. He's the prince of Hamel. From what I've known, he's extremely attached to Eve of Altera."

"It seems that.. The Aren and Elsa who are fighting him, showed a vision of Eve dying which technically means that his life would be meaningless. Of course, showing such a vision to him would make him lose control and go berserk."

"In other words..."

"It'll be impossible to stop his assault."

Chung's cerulean eyes were full of hatred. They held nothing, absolutely nothing, except for deep hatred. Chung grabbed his Destroyer, pushed down on his heels and fired his Destroyer. He was behind Elsa within a moment and forced his Destroyer against Elsa's back before swinging it with brute force.

Behind him, Aren materialized a shadow claw and slashed down for Chung. Chung launched his Destroyer twice, sending him farther away from the shadow claw. In a moment, he raised his Destroyer high into the heavens, releasing series of missiles before letting them rain down mercilessly.

"Aceldama... Dread Chase. Carpet Bombing."

Chung immediately released his numerous missiles and let them go after Elsa and Aren. He let out a signal flare, calling out for two waves of airstrikes. He slammed his Destroyer down before holding it, aiming carefully. In a moment, he released strong shots from his Destroyer as it pushed these opponents back.

"Gigantic Impact."

After _Seige Shelling_, he launched himself back before rocketing forward and collided with the hard ground. The ground shook as Chung froze for a moment. Elsa took that chance to finally strike.

Elsa slashed Chung from behind, temporarily freezing him in one place before she released a charged meteor strike from her blade. Aren slashed Chung several times with a rapid burst of dark flames. He finished his attack with an eruption of dark energy from below his feet. Chung was pushed back as he once again released...

"Aceldama! Dread Chase!"

The missiles rained down from heavens while the independent missiles targeted Aren and Elsa. At that moment, a strong laser came from the other side of the wall and destroyed the wall along with two familiar clones while four aerial Cornwells cut down the wall followed by a whirlwind of shadows. In a second, strong gusts of wind was called forth as they destroyed the wall with ease and a shockwave that slashed through the wall like paper, both attacks came along with the same enemies. And lastly there was an intense _Lightning Bolt _and _Meteor Call_ and sandstorm.

"Chung!"

Eve rushed forward, hugging Chung tightly as the walls disappeared and the clones were disappearing. Wally tightened his grip before smirking widely. He flicked his hand before walking away. The real Aren and Elsa clone is now in action. Chung's cerulean eyes slowly got back their brightness and the hate disappeared.

"Eve.. I'm so glad that you're safe.. Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Raven, Elsa, and Ara... You're all safe.."

_'Especially Eve.. She's not gone from this world. She's... Still alive.'_

"Of course we're alright."

"Yeah.. We're alright, but not for long. Not without defeating them."

Chung smiled softly before holding Eve's hand, returning her hug. He sniffed Eve's scent silently before preparing for battle. Elsword's eyes turned to Aisha as he wiped the dust from her violet hair. Rena smiled at Raven as she held his hand.

_'We'll defeat them... And return to the academy safely.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! Yesterday.. My family was in a fight.. And.. Let's just say I got dragged away from my laptop. I couldn't finish the chapter. Anyways.. I couldn't work on the chapter at all until now.

I was also.. Distracted by Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin and Len. :3 Their songs are just... No words could describe it. It's out of the world! :D Well.. For me.

Here are my replies to meh reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Yup.. He's definitely one._

**Kat Neko983: **_XD You give me too much credit. I'll try to type faster. :3 And.. I know by looking into . XD_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Well... Eh. XD Who cares now. _

**Orithia WindBell:** _Yes! He's getting jealous! Yeah.. He flirted with Eve in front of Chung. XD Nobody can separate them. :3 Yeah.. That guy's dead meat. They're separated, but finally united once again! :D I was going to put their battle scenes, but then.. I just had an awesome idea later on, but.. I had to take away the battle scenes.. So, enjoy only Chung's rage. Oh? :3 You know who?_

**Danaman: **_XD Damn. Well, I'll tell everyone this. The guys are definitely going to be raging on Wally, however.. None of them are the ones who finishes him off. :)_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Oh good! :3 They'll always continue on fighting! No worries for them yet. XD Q^Q Thank you for your generous compliments! _

**AsianAlex: **_O: It is?! Okay.. They got separated by walls that appear from below the ground. Echo.. Well, she'll have a great momenr eventually. :D Don't attempt it alone. XD Get some people with you. I tried to solo it and I got killed for being afk. You can break this piece of iron. XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_Yeah... XD Wally is truly confusing. In fact, I'm actually confused with even more clones. And I'm the one who's writing! OAO Wally is a "father" to Aisha. The one who ordered his soldiers to ruin Aisha's innocence. *coughs* Control your rage. XD_

**An0n Author: **_XD Good! Calm down. *slaps forehead* Damn it! *slaps you* Stop thinking! I didn't mean to torture you! O; _

**Icebella: **_Yeah.. So many. This epic battle is confusing me as well.. XD And I'm feeling better now. :3_

**RubyCrusade: **_Oh you do? XD I guess it's creepy. See? Aisha, you have some hope after all. XD I'm not sure about Elsword. XD But... *smirks* I have some plans for him in the future. Well. Toma is a good boy. :3_

**NekoYinChan: **_XD I love it as well. That's okay. XD And yes! You did! :3 Ah.. Glasses. Reading glasses? And I sure will! By the way.. Your one shot is nearly done. :D _

**Project. IA: **_Two paragraphs? It's a good start! And.. Aisha'a parents.. Eh.. You'll find out. XD But it's not Wally. _

**SeouLee: **_XD Raven's imagining crazy things. XD Clever.. I'm confused by them. XD I feel better now, thanks! :3 I don't like summer either. I get sick a lot suring the summer! OAO *takes some tissues*_

**BIAxDiA: **_Yeah. Fate is cruel. And yes you are! :D Also, I'm fine now. XD 550th reviewer! :3 Thank you! And I'll start working on it eventually. XD_

**MilkTank: **_Yeah.. Elsword is jelly~ XD Anyways.. The rankings changed again! O; It's a Base Chung, Level 11 named.. PorkChung while that Iron Paladin Level 60 is named.. ForkChung. You can check my profile. XD So many Fork~Pork! :D_

**SweetCupcakes: **_Aww, that's okay! :3 I still haven't worked on your one shot! OAO Yes.. The action is starting! Everyone is excited, while I need to figure out about the clones._

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_2 chapters is fine. XD Toma is already long gone.. TT^TT I updated. XD And.. The battles are starting! Aren is so pittiful. XD Yeah.. I somtimes do that. In real life, personality matters more! :D You're welcome! *hugs back* As long as he accepts you for who you are, then it'll A-ok! Of course.. XD Both girls and guys. And right. :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	51. Chapter 51: Unforgivable

**~Chapter 51: Unforgivable~**

* * *

"Sandstorm!"

"Karma!"

The clone swung her blade, releasing a sandstorm. Rena raised her hand and unleashed the fury of the wind that rises up from the ground. Both attacks collided as Eve concentrated on her fingertips before releasing a beam with a red aura behind her.

"Particle Ray!"

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Raven unleashed powerful slashes that couldn't be seen with the naked eye. Aren was locked in a tight battle with Elsa and Elsword. Elsa couldn't help, but remember the times they've been together. The clone was being assaulted by Eve continuously releasing lasers. Chung raised his Destroyer into the air, and fired off numerous of missiles into the heavens as it rained down on them.

"Aceldama!"

"Swallow Assault!"

Ara dashed forward with an insane speed, slashing both sides. However, if you looked closely, the damage done on Aren was lessen. Ara... She was going easy on Aren. Elsword narrowed his eyes before jumping out of numerous ice shards heading for his way.

"Blizzard Shower!"

"Rage Cutter!"

Elsword rolled behind Aren and slashed him in a second before stabbing a Cornwell into the ground. A magic circle was formed as mini Cornwells were released from the circle. Elsa took that chance to immediately punch Aren in the stomach and gave him an uppercut to the jaw. Aisha dodged an incoming slash from the clone as Chung came and slammed his Destroyer against the clone's body.

Aisha silently thanked the Tactical Trooper as he threw the clone into the air and released barrages of strikes that kept her lock in the air. Raven pushed on his heels and jumped into the air. He began to spin, creating a whirlwind with quick slashes.

"Flying Impact!"

"Infernal Wave! Blaze Step!"

Aisha turned to Aren as she whacked him thrice before releasing a shocking _Lightning Bolt_ and a flaming _Meteor Call_. Below her feet, Aisha released blazing flames that burned Aren slightly. He jumped away before creating shadow claws, swiping down. Elsword's guard was down as he couldn't dodge the attack.

Aisha kicked Elsword away and took the attack. Her body was slammed against the castle's rough wall as she slid down. Elsa cursed under her breath as she kicked Aren in the face before releasing a charged slash from her blade.

"Mega Slash!"

"Call of Ruin!"

Spheres of condensed energy were unleashed as they extended sharp spikes that impaled Aren and the clone. Within a blink of an eye, Rena created a wide slash that caused the spheres to explode. The clone slammed her blazing blade into the ground, causing the ground to shake violently before three flaming geysers appeared.

"Triple Geyser!"

"Reverse Gravi-"

"Suppression!"

Ara dodged through the flaming geysers safely and stopped her brother from doing any more damage by releasing a gravitional force. Ara pierced Aren multiple times with her spear, however, missing his vital points. Elsword pulled on Ara's free arm and threw her behind him.

"Ara... That's enough! We'll fight Aren. You go and fight that clone!"

_'It's already obvious... You don't want to fight with your own brother. Then don't. Unlike me, you love your sibling even if he's evil or not. You'll get in the way and get injured if you fight against Aren with those half-assed attacks.'_

"Sword Fall!"

Aerial Cornwells impaled the ground as Aren swiftly dodged them. He floated upwards and swiped a shadow claw. Elsword dodged the attack as numerous missiles were released and targeted both Aren and the clone.

"Windmill."

"Reverse Gravity."

The clone counterattacked as she abruptly spun with her blade. The attack surprised the gang as they were pushed back. Aren had the chance to form a magic circle below his feet. They were lifted from the ground as Aren released a shockwave. A blue glowing sphere of energy soon headed towards Aren and the clone.

"Magic Missile!"

"Generate Black Hole."

As soon as the enemies have let their guard down, Eve immediately summoned ancient weapons, generating a black hole. The black hole sucked them in, doing continuous damage before unleashing a gigantic shockwave as it slowly disappeared. However, the clone appeared behind Eve and slashed her down with a charged blade.

Chung's eyes widened as he glared at the clone with furious eyes. He raised his Destroyer, however, Aren got to him first. Aren slashed Chung several times followed by dark flames. Elsa stared at Aren with tightened fists. She dropped her blade as she walked towards Aren.

* * *

_Elsa stared at her best friend in shock as his lips was pressed on top of hers. Aren soon released her lips as he shyly smiled at her. Aren caressed Elsa's cheeks with his shy smile widening slightly. _

_Echo who was hiding in the bushy leaves of a tree, smiled widely as she knew what's behind Elsa and Aren's best friend relationship. Elsa snapped out of her shock and slammed her fist against Aren's skull. She pouted slightly as she faintly blushed while looking away._

_"Elsa. You're so cute."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Elsa walked in front of Aren and pulled on his arm, pressing her lips on his. The clone's eyes widened as she spun on her heels. Rena took that chance to swing her leg to make the clone lose balance as Aisha disabled the clone's movements.

Aren's hair slowly turned back to it's color. Elsa smiled slightly, however.. Inside her, she could feel tremendous pain. At the same time, Aisha's strength was waning little by little and it was getting hard to breathe.

Elsword narrowed his eyes at Aisha before growing suspicious of Toma's last words. Elsa let go of Aren as he clutched his head tightly in pain. The clone cursed under her breath before stabbing her blade in the ground and appeared behind Elsa. The clone looked into her blazing eyes and within a moment, Elsa could feel something pierced through her. She looked down and the clone's hand went straight through her.

"Elsa!"

The clone smiled darkly before pulling her hand out and grabbed Aren's hair. She threw him towards Elsa as both of them landed on the ground. Eve charged forward as Moby and Remy turned into twin spears, piercing through Elsa and leaving behind trails of shocking electronic pulses. Chung rushes forward, plunges the Destroyer into the clone and firing powerful shots.

"Illusion Stinger."

"Detonation!"

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Raven dashed in front of the clone and quickly slashed his opponent with no mercy. Ara's tears rolled down her cheek and glared at the clone. She grabbed her spear and slashed Elsa within seconds without hesitation.

_'Elsa... And my brother! I won't forgive you! The one who harmed my friends and family! You won't get away with it!'_

"Sandstorm!"

"Cyclone!"

The clone jumped into the air, grabbing her blade and released a gigantic sandstorm. Aisha forced herself up as she released a powerul cyclone. Both attacks clashed and continued at an even strength. Rena decided to increase their attack power, leaped into the air and released a giant sphere of strong gusts of wind downwards.

"Aero Tornado!"

An explosion was made as the clone crept away and began to prepare for another attack, but then.. The clone spit out blood, however, it wasn't any normal kind of blood.. It was pure black.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Does anybody here like yaoi pairings in Elsword? Also... The field update! Oh my god! It's awesome! But! The settings were hard to control... "J" is no longer pet. "M" is no longer friends/community/guild. "Y" for friends. "G" for Guild. Good thing some of the keys remain the same.

I had to change my skill slot.. I'm not used to using "Q", "W", "E", and "R" for my B skill slot. So.. I'm sticking with the switching the skill slot with the spacebar! :D Another good thing about the field update.. I get to be killed and none of my resurection stones will be used to bring me back alive. XD

Also... I had a hard time remembering where my amount of ED was. Well, it's in the inventory and the skill notebook is right there for me to view it. I only have skill notes for _**Code Exotic/Nemesis**_'s _Hornet Sting_, _Metal Dust Aura_, and _Explosion Impact_. Should I get one for _Generate Black Hole_? Although, I only use it when I'm surrounded by mobs, but then _Iron Scraps_ could kill all of them.. Eh.. I'll think about it. Oh yes! Another good thing is that.. I get to ruthlessly kill the monsters, get experience, the stuff to feed my pet and more ED! :D By the way... I just found another cover song that Kagamine Rin and Len sings. :3

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_It's fine now. Except my mom and uncle are on horrible terms now. Well, don't hate them too much. :3 Chung punished those confusing clones. And now... Aren is.. Eh.. Injured/confused/still brainwashed. Elsa(original) is.. Injured. Aisha.. Weird symptons. _

**Kat Neko983: **_Chung really got mad. OxO And.. Are you going to slaughter Wally in the game or something? XD Aye! Never mess with Kat or Chung, or expect some kind of violence given. :D In a good way! _

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD The power of love. Chung loves Eve. Eve loves Chung. :D And.. Yes. The 50th chapter. Longer than my other story. It's my longest one. ;D The situation is fine, so thank you! :) Yes... I'm dedicated to them. :3 I have a whole list as well. And it's almost impossible to list all of them. XD You're welcome and I'm glad you can understand Chung's feelings. :)_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Aka... AsianAlex. XD *gives you an anvil* Here. XD If you can karate chop it. Well... Chung will probably throw you off the cliff if you try to stop him. XD Such a hacker. 200-300MP special actives. Thank you! :3 And they do.. They'll get their "peaceful" death. ;D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Yes, it has ended with a bad relationship, but we're fine now. ;D And.. It's true. They're brainless, but they have so much courage to actually provoke Chung using a fake memory of Eve dying. The Elgang is too powerful for that. XD Wally is a mean antagonist. .-. He nearly killed my friend in a dungeon while I was afk. Anyways.. Cheve is reunited and... Time for the connection to be severed._

**RubyCrusade: **_Aye. My Elsword suffered under Chung's berserk mode and... I died. If this was __**Deadly Chaser**__, I'd probably use even more skills I'm familiar with, but.. I'm fine with __**Tactical Trooper**__. :3 Well, let Chung be naive for a little. XD _

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Goodness. XD Don't worry. Eve won't die._

**An0n Author: **_TT^TT *puts flowers on your body* Yes.. Keep that mental note forever beside you or.. Receive the rage. And.. Anon! Live!_

**NekoYinChan: **_:D Yes! Soon I'll post it up after I fixed the mistakes and edit a few things. XD It's not a surprise. Ooh. You're far-sighted.. That sucks. Far-sighted sucks. XD Yin.. I believe you'll cute in glasses as well, even though I never met you. XD And I'll try my best! :3_

**Rosamanelle: **_Wall.. E. XD Rosa, you may kill Wally after I'm done with him. XD Well, the clones were also confusing me, so.. I just had to get rid of them. Oh.. My updates are your life? O: *hugs* Don't worry! :3 I'll try my best. I wonder how you'll react when this story ends.._

**Danaman: **_Chung is scary. XD When I described Eve. It was like I'm describing how she turned into an zombie..? XD I have a dislike for zombies, even though they seem interesting. Well.. We'll see if I can write a zombie-based story in the future. XD_

**Chungseiker112: **_Iron Howling.. The very skill that nearly killed me in PvP. Well, I exaggerated with Chung's scream. XD If it was Iron Howling, I would definitely make their ears bleed. XD_

**Icebella: **_Aye! It was confusing me. XD _

**SweetCupcakes: **_:) Thank you. You're so emotional. :D The gang will be able to defeat them for sure! :D Don't worry. They'll go back to the academy for sure. Although.. With one in a coma. _

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_*puts flowers on Toma's grave* Yes.. Rest in peace. QxQ They're going to win, if they defeat Elsa the clone. Of course.. Some are going to be left behind. ;D It's not exciting if the battle is rushed. :D So what? You can try to talk to him again. If you don't have a chance, just be blunt and walk up to him and express your feelings of wanting to be friends. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	52. Chapter 52: Regrets and Freedom

**~Chapter 52: Regrets and Freedom~**

* * *

A soft giggle echoed throughout the room and a certain silver haired girl with emerald eyes was standing with hints of her disappearing. The clone began to throw up and black blood rolled down from her eyes. The twisting wind attacks began to disperse into air.

"H-Hahah.. Serves you right."

Echo panted heavily as the clone gave Echo a deathly glare. The clone forced herself up and ran up to Echo. Echo closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact, however, the attack was blocked by Chung. Chung smiled sweetly before releasing a powerful blast from his Destroyer. Eve appeared and gave her a hard slap in the face.

"Suppression!"

"Call of Ruin!"

Ara released a gravitational force from the air, and this gave Rena enough time to release spheres of energy. The spheres extended out sharp spikes and pierced the clone from everywhere. The blood rolled down the spikes before Rena created a wide slash, causing them to explode.

Echo leaned against a wall and slide down from it. Aisha silently walked towards her and hugged Echo tightly. Ara and Raven pointed their weapons down at the clone's throat as she continues to cough out black blood. Elsword held back the tears as he began to rip the cloth from his clothes. He desperately tried to stop the bleeding.

The hole in Elsa's stomach was large and... The continuous blood loss can lead to death. Chung laid down his Destroyer and gave Elsword the needed supplies before running off to the clone.

"Ara. Go and help your brother. We'll watch over the clone."

"Thank you.. Chung. Raven."

Ara pulled her weapon away and rushed over to her brother. Her remaining family member. She pushed on his chest, trying to bring back his heartbeat. She brushed down the long bangs covering his eyes and tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Aren... Wake up.. Aren't you.. Going to keep your promise with your baby sister? Weren't we supposed to travel and save innocent lives? At least.. Stay alive. Don't die.. I'll never forgive you if you do die on me!"

Ara's voice echoed in Aren's mind as his consciousness slowly returned. His eyes began to flutter open and his fingers started moving. On the other hand, the clone regained enough strength to grab Eve by the throat. She attempted to stab Eve by the throat. She at first stabbed into Eve's shoulders, and... Chung had already attacked.

"Chaos Cannon!"

"Hypersonic Stab!"

Chung released furious blasts from his Destroyer. The clone was pushed away from Eve as Chung continuously released shots while walking towards Eve slowly. The moment he did, he slowly grabbed her by the waist and held her against him as he continues firing. Raven, with his insane speed, appeared in front of the clone and released barrages of deadly slashes.

"Giga Drive!"

Raven leaped into the air and slammed his blade down into the ground, releasing a small, yet powerful shockwave. The clone was impaled in the chest, and a pool of black blood surrounded her. Before the clone's eyes, Elsa's memories flowed into her mind.

"Armageddon Blade!"

The clone clenched her teeth and fists before kicking Raven away, pulling his blade out. She immediately surrounded her blade with a red aura, transcending the blade. She began to swing it around with as much force as she can.

"Rage Cutter."

With her guard down, Elsword stabbed a Cornwell down into the ground, creating a magic circle and from it, mini Cornwells were unleashed from it. Elsword glared at the clone with obvious hate. He stabbed his blade into her chest and began to twist the blade around. Echo and Aisha stared at each other, before Echo handed her a small book. Echo smiled softly before getting up.

Her body was slowly disappearing and she knelt down near Elsa. Elsword's eyes turned its attention towards Echo. Elsword summoned four aerial Cornwells in the air and was about to release it, however... Aisha blocked him.

"Stop! Elsword... Echo.. Echo won't hurt anyone! She may be able to help!"

"Help? She's the whole reason why we're in this mess. If she hadn't made a clone from my sister.. We wouldn't have gotten that much damage. And Aren.. If she hadn't controlled him, then he wouldn't have had to fight against his own sister and friend!"

Aisha slapped him as something within snapped. Her fists tightened as tears were threatening to fall. She grabbed Elsword's shoulders and shook him with her remaining strength.

"It wasn't all Echo's fault! The mind controlling thing is Wally's fault! Cloning Elsa was also Wally's idea! Echo... She's not at the wrong! Wally is! Wally started this whole battle and reason. Elsword.. It's enough.. Echo.. She deserves freedom.."

Aisha fell to her knees as her hands slid down to Elsword's. Her hand held his tightly as tears fell onto the ground. Elsword looked away from Aisha and the clone before him.. She disintegrated with dry black blood. Within those dusts, Elsword could see tears. Tears that held... Regrets.

Aisha soon fainted and Elsa's heartbeat stopped. Echo's vision began to blur as she can tell that it was time. She turned to Aisha's unconscious body. She smiled before sticking a lollipop inside her mouth and leaving one in Aisha's pocket.

"Everyone... Thank you for taking care of Aisha. And.. Please continue to do so.. I.. I no longer have the right to care for her. She doesn't need me. You guys.. Please create a bright future for her.."

"Wait. Explain Aisha's past to us.."

"Aisha's past... She was a slave along with us. Toma, Aisha, and I.. We stuck together most of the time. Aisha was also the most mistreated one. Aisha.. There was one time... She tried to murder Wally. She merely scarred him, and immediately ran away. The soldiers was chasing her. As a kid, she didn't have the stamina to run very far. She reached a cliff. From what I remember.. She fell down the cliff. Wally found her and.. Aisha was already on the brink of death. That's when... I figured that I should use other's life force.. Elsa was our first target."

"Elsa.. You mean.."

"Yeah. Elsword, you were there to witness it. Elsa was cut down and she was unconscious for days until she woke up again. That's because... She was trapped in another dimension in her mind. We drained Elsa's life force and gave it to Aisha... Also.. I found out about connecting a person's soul to another. If one dies, then the other also dies. Elsa.. She wasn't going to die so easily, so.. I connected Aisha's soul and Elsa's together."

"That's impossible. There's no one who can do that. You're a normal human who can't use magic or any type of offense."

"That doesn't mean we couldn't borrow another's power to do so.. Aisha and Elsa are connected. By life and soul. It's either.. Both die or one lives.. It's all confusing stuff.. I don't expect you to understand it, but... Aisha or Elsa's life... Depends on the choices."

The gang was confused. Even Eve couldn't figure out the connection. Echo began to disappear into dust, leaving behind some potions for them. She waved happily and tears rolled down her cheek. She took a deep breath, leaving her last words echoing as her existence died.

"I finally gained freedom!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Ugh... I got sick. Again! Damn it all! OAO By the way... I'm getting another gift card. :D Short note today... XP

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_O: China! Awesome. XD You could write like me. :) The fighting scenes are not that great.. O;_

**Kat Neko983: **_Ooh.. She needs to release some rage.. *hands you soda* Chil! :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Yeah.. And Echo just had to confuse the gang.. I'm going to make things even more confusing for Aisha on purpose so... Prepare! O: You're just like me! :3 They're not siblings. They're mirror images! ;D_

**The Cynical Asian: **_*gives tons of avil* :D Here! Ahem.. Well, just wait and see. Chung is a hacker in this story. XD Anime has an influence. O: You do?! You're willing to give it to me?!_

**Helringo: **_The field is awesome. XD And.. Ara.. Get a room with your lover. :D And glad you could read again. :D_

**Sweet Trickster: **_I know she will be. XD Ara has snapped. If I was there, I would probably snap as well. She's a real person to all of us. :D All of the Elgang members. XD Thanks for the compliment and support! :3_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_XD Yup. Well.. She's gone now.._

**An0n Author: **_Damn you! Why did you think even more?! Oh great.. I purposely put more stuff for you to think. _

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Well... A bit too late. She's in.. Heaven. The black blood foreshadows Echo's help~ ;) Anyways.. Three people died. The clone, Echo, and Toma. OAO _

**Evan too lazy: **_XD Rena x Raven? Coming eventually! ;D Hai~ XD _

**TsukixnoEvernight: **_You have good timming.. *stares at 600+ reviews* You're my 600th reviewer! :3 Oh yeah.. Past to present tense.. XP Still suck at them, but at least you like the pairings. XD No worries. I know you're not criticizing me. :D Don't worry. Review anytime! :3 As long as you still read, then it's A-ok! :D_

**Danaman: **_Yeah... Field update.. It was lagging horribly for me a few days ago. And yes.. They're getting affectionate now. XD _

**NekoYinChan: **_CX I'm far sighted.. I have glasses now.. OAO Mine just changed.. TT^TT It should be up tomorrow.. If I finish the flashbacks. XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_Yeah.. And the love is.. Torn away. Well, the clone is gone now. No worries! :3 I'll try to keep you company with my upcoming story.. I'll be updating it almost daily during summer vacation. ;D Aisha... Will she die..? ;D Stay tune for next chapter!_

**Project. IA: **_XD No worries. _

**SeouLee: **_That's alright. ;D Chung's little spotlight. XD Nah.. Anime is influential in fanifcs. :D Thank you for waiting! :3_

**Chungseiker112: **_Yeah... XD It's a bit boring.. XP Hooray for Wonder Wall. XD_

**BIAxDiA: **_That's alright! Wally is already digging it. There's fluff almost every chapter? XD_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Yeah.. Tragedy. Elsa x Aren. :D Epic blood.. XD I'm sure you can do it! :3 Just be youself and woo him. XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	53. Chapter 53: Alive or Dead

**~Chapter 53: Alive or Dead~**

* * *

"Echo!"

Elsword's hand reached out for the glowing particles that goes through his hands. Aren's vision blurred as Ara held onto her brother's hand tightly. Her tears fell on his face he struggled to face Ara.

"A-Ara... W-W-Where are y-you?"

"Right here! Aren! I'm here beside you! Don't worry about anything... Just sleep..."

Ara smiled softly, caressing her brother's cheeks before facing Elsword. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him viciously.

"What are you doing?! Aren't you going to try to save Aisha and Elsa?! They're going to die!"

"Ara... As you have heard... Only one can live.. It's either Aisha or Elsa. But... How are we going to make the choice?"

"That's..."

Elsword shook off Ara's hands as he silently though to himself. Eve stared at Elsa and Aisha's unconscious body. While that's happening...

* * *

_"Again..."_

_Aisha sighed deeply as she was once again in the void of darkness. Of course, she wasn't alone. Elsa was also beside her and... The clone. Aisha tried to cast a spell, however, Elsa stopped her from doing so. Elsa walked forward towards the clone. The clone was shedding tears._

_Aisha couldn't help, but wonder what the reasons are for those tears. Regret? Guilt? Happiness? The answers formed in her head as one of them could be the correct one to her question._

_"Aisha.. Do you know what I regret?"_

_"Regret...?"_

_"Yeah. I regret for leaving Elsword alone.. I regret for making my brother worry about me continuously and even shed tears. Elsword.. I've always hated seeing him shed tears in front of me. I'd rather see his happy, idiotic smile."_

_"Why are you telling me this...?"_

_"Aisha... It's live or die situation.. We're connected by soul and life. Severing this connection would mean one of us dies.. We both die or one lives. And... I figured.. The one thing that can make the choice would be.. Something we have in common."_

_Aisha tilted her head in confusion as she didn't know what she have in common with Elsa._

_'Brute strength... No... Wait, something we have in common.. That means.. Someone we love and cherish in our hearts. But who...? Is it... Elsword?'_

_Elsa smiled softly before facing the clone. Their hands connected together as both of them stared into each other's blazing eyes. In a moment, the clone merged with Elsa as Aisha's eyes widened._

_"Same person..?"_

_"In a way.. We are the same. She's created from me. She holds my traits and regrets. The emotions are hidden deep down inside.."_

_"Aisha... Will you think that I'm selfish if I wish for you to die while I live so I can stay beside my brother and the person I'm in love with?"_

_Elsa smiled at Aisha softly yet her eyes are hiding words that couldn't be said nor it couldn't be heard. Aisha closed her eyes and thought of her past. A runaway slave with close friends who are one by one leaving her. In the end, this runaway slave will get her punishment for running away and betrayal. A sin is a sin.. Nothing could change that. Not even God._

_"No. You're not being selfish. It's all decided from the start. I don't mind if I die instead of you. You have people waiting for you. I have nothing. Even if I do.. Eventually, they'll forget about me. Elsa... You make an impact on a person's life. It's best if you stay alive.."_

_"Wrong.. The one who should be alive... Is you, Aisha. Take care of Elsword."_

* * *

"Elsword... The decision will be in your hands."

"Why me?"

"Because.. Both of them have one thing in common. Their love for this one special person. And that person is you, Elsword. Elsword of the Red Knights."

Raven pointed his blade at Elsword as the others nodded their heads. Elsword could feel the pressure on his shoulders weighing him down. He stared at Aisha and Elsa with confused eyes.

_'... Love for me.. Just because they care for me, that doesn't mean I get to choose the decision! I... I don't want to lose my sister. My sister.. Elsa.. Someone who have gone missing for so long until I finally found her. I can't even give her happiness? Aisha... I've ignored her presence when she tries to come in contact with me. During the time I spent with her... I was pretty happy.. Both are important people in my life, yet they're telling me to choose.'_

Eve scanned Elsa and Aisha's body for accurate results, however, nothing came out. Her fists tightened as she felt useless. Chung's hand gave a soft squeeze on hers, reassuring her. Eve took a deep breath, calming herself down before trying to find a way to sever the connection.

Elsword bit his lower lip until there was a stream of red liquid. He knelt on the ground next to Elsa and Aisha. His hand intertwined with the girls' hands tightly. He bowed his head onto the ground with force, creating a small crater below his head and the blood seeped out. Rena walked towards him, however was stopped by Raven.

"He's the only one who can choose."

* * *

_Elsa hugged Aisha tightly and smiled at her. She pat Aisha's head, ruffling her hair before facing a blue crystal that is sealed with chains. She pressed her hand against the crystal and Aisha's eyes widened. She immediately knew that the crystal would spell trouble. She rushed to Elsa's side, grabbing her hand with tears falling down._

_"Elsa! I'll take your place! Please! Live next to Elsword and take care of him! Aren is also waiting for you!"_

_"Aisha... It's too late. If Elsword can't decide, then I'll decide. You didn't know that.. The souls that are connected can also be the ones who sever the connection. That is also a choice. The choice of letting Elsword choose the decision or let us be the ones who chooses. And... Once it's decided, the soul that'll continue on living, returns back to their world while the dead will forever be sealed.."_

_Elsa grinned slightly as she pushed Aisha away harshly, entering the blue crystal. Once inside, Elsa's hair swirled around her as her eyes closed with a smile. Her last words echoed in both Elsword and Aisha's mind._

_**"Be sure to lead a happy life."**_

* * *

Eve detected a life above them. Chung, Raven, Rena, and Ara caught news of this and prepared themselves. Aisha's eyes slowly fluttered open as she stared at a certain red head with some parts dyed black. She caressed his cheek softky before letting the tears flow.

_'Elsa... I'm sorry..'_

"Carpet Bombing."

"Giga Drive!"

"Turbulent Wave!"

Chung fired a signal flare, releasing two waves of airstrikes that began to make cracks on the ground. Raven added the pressure as he leaped into the air before impaling his blade straight into the ground. Ara finished it out by plowing her spear forward, slashing it across. Finally, the ground let out as they fell down. Elsword and Aisha protected Elsa and Aren as they slightly panicked while the others remained calm as they know what they're doing.

In a moment, they landed on hard metal. Elsword looked around and found himself staring at various weapons and bombings. Soon, the metal began to move as it began to fly. They held on tight as they entered the clear sky as the engine is started.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry... I got distracted. By National Geographical Wild... And I was mainly watching about the big cats.. I'm sorry. And then I got distracted by Big Bang, U-Kiss, and... TVXQ and also JYJ...

So... Hopefully, I won't be distracted by them anymore.. Also, on Wednesday, I'll be going to Knott's Berry Farm! :D I get to skip class for a performance in the amusement park~ :3 Random, but... I love cheetahs. :)

Here are my replies to meh reviewers~

**Orithia WindBell: **_Really? O: I thought it was horrible. :x Echo's want for freedom. Toma wanting to fit in with actual humans. Choices made.. They're bound to be either. We'll never know until we go into the future. Elsword... Eh.. I'm not so sure... *looks away* Also... :) Would this little surprise be your story: "Beyond the Barrier"? By the way... Thank you for your review on my preview! :) Well.. Assassins.. XD It's going to be a little dark! Which scene? ;)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_OAO Don't cry! In the future, they'll be back! But I have doubts that I'll be doing a sequel... Anyways, you can see Echo in the game! And Toma!_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Well, he's the cause for tragedies and troubles. While Ignotum is the mastermind. :x Unfortunately, one's going to die. *looks at Elsa and gives her flowers* Yes, my Eve. It's Lycieratia. What's yours? And no worries~ Thanks for your review on my preview! They might go after someone named... Alex. XD I need a new Ara class.. It's romantic, yet gory? XD Yes, it's going to be a big story of mine just like Eternal Soulmates. I don't know if it's going to be any better than Eternal Soulmates, but hopefully, there'll be people who are interested in reading it. :) _

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Yeah. XD You forgot? It was in chapter... 22 where Aisha was revealed to be a slave. I don't think I said she was Wally's slave, but I'm pretty sure I put Elder~ ;D Echo will forever be in our hearts. I tried yesterday, and I got killed. I didn't want to use my Resurrection Stones. XD No worries! It was a small, simple one. :D It was cured immediately!_

**Kat Neko983: **_QAQ Thank you, I got better. *snaps pictures* :) Thanks for your review on my preview. :)_

**Frozen Puff: **_Thank you buddy. And awesome name. XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_Echo was innocent, yet she has to leave this world. *cough cough* Yes.. Elsword and Aren made it out, but. That doesn't mean Aren's completely safe. This life link must be annoying you. XD No worries~ It's severed! And... Elsa went bye bye.. Q-Q Elsa and Aren... Torn apart. Romeo and Juliet. Q-Q Thanks for your review on my preview! I'm glad you think so. :) And... Assassins may come after you. XD_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Is it bad that my brother feels bad for Wally? XD Well, Echo is free now... Thank you and it was sneaky of them~ :3 I sort of thought everyone who read this story would be able to figure it out. XD Plot twists.. Apparently, they're my secret weapon. XD No worries! :D Your grammer will be saved..! Hopefully. Also, thanks for your review on my preview! Yes, that was my assassin story. XD Let's wait together, shall we? XD _

**Tsunderee: **_Ooh. We got a tsundere. XD I noticed it was the same person with the rhyming "Pork" and "Fork". XD And... I'll just stare at the mail. :D_

**Yumi-San Angel: **_Noooooo! *slaps gun out of your hand* No suicide! OAO And thanks for your review on my preview! Chung and Eve are already going further.. XD In a certain scene, they're doing something together. You can wait for it, hopefully. XD_

**Guest: **_Echo was treated much better than Aisha though.. *sighs* Fate is cruel. She's dead, yet she got her freedom.. _

**Rosamanelle: **_Well... *pauses* You'll eventually figure it out. Wally will be all yours after he dies. :) Yes. XD Daily updates during the summer since I can't stand the heat and I'll just stay in the house with the AC on. CX The field update was... Eh, okay. XD Hunting Fields is awesome since I technically assaulted the monsters mercilessly. I had to change my skill slots around. I use only the spacebar. :D And it was difficult to tell the ammunition for Chung though..._

**Helringo: **_Thank you and it was awesome. XD OAO *goes in corner* Ara hates me... Q-Q It's the truth. Get a room! Q-Q *eats ramen*_

**Project. IA: **_Calm down. *meditate* Take a deep breath. The ending's not near yet.. Well.. Once they join the war, then that's near the ending. XP_

**NobelTJ99: **_Fishies.. XD Chung is someone you shouldn't piss off at any time. Yeah. I like the word thrice now. XD _

**An0n Author: **_In other words... He's going back to thinking... QAQ *throws shells around* Anon! I'm glad you like it, but stop thinking! OAO_

**BIAxDiA: **_Not everyone is dying... :D Yesh.. Echo got her freedom. Thanks for your review on my preview! :) Well... An assassin story should be a bit dark? XD Well, a father who doesn't take his responsibilities as one properly. :x_

**SeouLee: **_*bows down to you* Thank you for your wonderful, generous compliments. XD At least you read the Chung x Eve moments. :3 Chung x Eve forever! ;D It's getting epic... XP It's just the plot twists are my specialty. XD I like throwing in ideas that holds the presence of surprise. :D You're not being cheesy. XD You're normal. Hey, you're also doing an amazing job on your story, so... :3 Good work! And once again.. Thank you. *bows down* :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	54. Chapter 54: Cargo Airship

**~Chapter 54: Cargo Airship~**

* * *

"Where are we?"

"This is the cargo airship... It looks like they found a way to power up the engines... But.. How? They may have drained a large amount of Aisha's magic, but not enough to power up the entire engine. Elsword's Cornwell and Memoria is also needed.."

"They must have used something else.. Like.. The El?"

Rena had a bad feeling as she gripped Erendil tightly. She was wary of her surroundings as the wind swayed her hair. Aisha wiped the dry tears and made sure that Aren and Elsa would be alright. She raised her staff, gathering energy.

_**"Oh...? It looks like I have company. I never would have thought Elsa's clone would be defeated and Aren would break out of the control. What a disgrace. At least the original Elsa.. Died."**_

They gripped onto their weapons and looked for the source of the echoing voice in the air. Chung raised his Destroyer into the air, about to bombard the ship, however, something jumped down from the sky grabbed his attention. He blocked the attack and knocked it back. He glared at it with his cerulean eyes as miniture Wally No. 8 appeared. Eve narrowed her eyes at it before pushing Chung out of the way. A laser was fired from the Nasod.

"Sweep Rolling."

Generating an Electron Triangle, it continues to rotate while locking the Nasod in one spot before slowly pushing it away. As the Electron Triangle disappears, Rena leaped into the air while kicking, making it seem like she's flying.

"What are those things?"

"They're security guards... It's a miniature version of Wally No. 8. Wally No. 8 was destroyed years ago. However, before I escaped... He began creating some versions of it and something else that is far more powerful."

"Apparently... There are three versions of it. The red's shoots strong lasers from it's head. The yellow's will launch homing missiles. The brown ones are the most basic one out of all of them. They can use an attack similar to Elsa's _Windmill_."

"How'd you know?"

"Moby and Remy gave me the data.."

"All we have to do is get them out of the way, right?"

"Yeah."

"Allow me to do the dirty work."

Aisha raised her staff, ready to cast a spell, however, Elsword stopped her from doing so. He steal her spotlight and tackled the Nasods with brute strength. Eve sighed at his recklessness as Aisha followed him and became his backup. Elsword was determined to foil Wally's plan. Aisha can clearly see that as she tightened her grip on her staff.

_'Elsa... I won't let your sacrifice be in vain. I... I'll take care of Elsword in your place. I won't let him get hurt. I'll make sure that... He'll continue to smile. Although... If I'm too reckless and charge in towards Wally.. Would you forgive me if you see me dying even though you sacrificed yourself?'_

"Gigantic Impact!"

On Elsword's side, there were swarms of Nasods heading towards him. Chung leaped into the air before rocketing towards them, slamming the ground. The impact created a slight movement on the ship and a crater below him along with flattened Nasods.

"Meteor Shower!"

With a swing of her staff, flaming meteors fell from the heavens as it burned through the hard metal of the Nasods. Elsword slashed down the last remaining of the Nasods. His ears twitched slightly from a sound from behind him, he spun on his heels and blocked a large laser beam that pushed him against the wall.

Aisha turned her head towards Elsword, lowering her guard. On her sides, she could feel tremendous pain as she was to be slammed against Elsword with the huge metallic arms. Aisha impaled her staff into the ground and used all her strength to stop herself from colliding into Elsword. Elsword stared at her with wide eyes before he glared at the huge chunk of metal. He carried Aisha away from the homing missiles heading their way.

"Giga Stream!"

"Swallow Assault!"

Eve fired a large beam of condensed energy with a red aura behind her from her slender fingers. Ara sneaked up and kicked the Nasod before escaping a stray metallic arm heading for her. Ara disappeared from the naked eye and began to unleash merciless slashes.

"Trapping Arrow!"

Rena leaped into the air, firing an arrow downwards. The arrow soon formed five traps in the way. The miniature Wally's were back, however, the five traps released Rena exploded within contact. She pushed on her heels and executed a forward thrust guided by a gust of wind. Within a moment, the Wally's were slashed down and laid still on the ground while twitching slightly with visible electricity. Her gentle spring green eyes stared at Elsa's now cold body and Aren's heavy breathing.

_'Aren's having a hard time breathing... Hopefully, I can make a medicine for him to stop the heavy breathing... But... What would his reaction be if he finds out that Elsa is gone from this world...? Aisha awakened, but Elsa hasn't. Did Elsword make his decision without us knowing or.. Did Elsa willingly sacrificed herself?'_

"Aero Tornado!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

Rena backflip into the air, releasing a giant sphere of strong gusts of wind. The sphere sucked the larger Wally into the gusts of wind. The blades of wind slashed through the pieces of metal before Chung flattened it with a strong impact into the ground. He sighed as Raven slashed open a door.

"Hey! I found a door to the inside of the airship!"

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but... What about Elsa and Aren? We can't just leave them here."

Elsword opened his mouth to volunteer to watch over them, however, Raven shut his mouth with a jab in the stomach. Elsword glared at Raven as Raven volunteered to stay behind.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay behind. I can also watch out for the ship's movements."

"But!"

Eve slapped her hand above Elsword's move and Chung threw him on his shoulders. Both of them heard for the door while Aisha was leaning against Ara. Rena gave Raven a gentle look and held up a pinkie. They made a silent promise as Raven hook his pinkie around hers. Rena smiled before running after the others.

* * *

Within a dark room, Wally smirked widely as he locked in on Elsword's group. He muttered a few words under his breath and pressed a button. The airship shook as Elsword's group began to be ambushed by various traps and enemies.

_**"Entertain me while we head to Hamel... Enjoy your time together as long as you can. That is... If you don't die."**_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Ah... I'm back to my 2 days update~ :) Tomorrow, I'll be heading to Knott's Berry Farm for a performance and then around 6:30PM.. I'll have to go to this special event from my school for the invited ones.

My friend thinks it's for the smart people or for those with GPA of 3.5 or higher... Eh. I don't know. OAO Anyways... I don't know why, but I always lag in Altera's field. And I finally finished the 250 field monster quests! :D I got the key and... I was expecting a level 8 magic amulet, but.. I got a 6.. Sadly. I'm trying my luck again on Chung if I'm not too lazy. I still have to finish the world champions thing for my Chung. The clothes is the reward and then I'll trade it for a Deadly Chaser's gear like my Code Nemesis... Anyways...

I just realized that I've been spelling "miniature" incorrectly during all these years. QAQ

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_I wish, but... I don't know. Well, it depends. As I'll be working on Assassin's Love after Eternal Soulmates.. I don't know if a sequel will work out. XP _

**An0n Author: **_*facepalms* Damn it! Anon! Come back! OAO *takes the cookie and gives back a house-sized brownie* I thank you for the compliment, but get Anon back here! QAQ Your sister dies, but... She'll be in your heart?_

**Kat Neko983: **_I didn't want to make you cry! I'm so sorry! Wait... You didn't cry in real life, did you? Damn it. Elsword! Get out here and comfort your girlfriend!_

**Sweet Trickster: **_So many conflicted emotions..Well, it was a hard choice for Elsword. His long-lost sister or a girl who has tried to befriend him countless of times? So.. I chose for him by flipping a coin. Tails for Elsa, heads for Aisha. And it ended up with heads like twice, so... Yeah, the result is finally out. Elsa dies, Aisha lives. My brother said, "Damn.. I can see people flaming Wally and trying to kill him as many times as they can." Well, the unhappy people are definitely charging for his head. XD His opinion of them would be, "Arrogant brats who think they can defeat the Great Wally?" I'm glad it interests you~ If possible, I'll put up another preview. XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_Nooooo! *throws myself out to catch you* To make up for crushing your dreams.. I have a surprise for you~ *winks* Well, as I explained in a reply.. It was by flipping a coin twice. XD Aisha got out of the death. Aren... Yes, I have future plans for him, that may take his life away. XD I have to worry about RC since... Who knows what she'll do to herself. OAO_

**The Cynical Asian: **_*hugs* I love you. Thank you so much for the skill note. :) Now.. If only you can go on, so we can add each other and talk. :D Anyways.. Elsa might have a small chance of coming back... *spoilers* Of course, that all depends on a coin as well. :) Elsword will still get the angst. :D Yeah~ They're going to go after you! And.. Ooh~ They're already going after you? XD *holds you back from leaving*_

**Helringo: **_*snaps pictures along with Els and puts it in a couples album that I support* XD Aisha.. Destroy my pictures, then you'll be the next one to be killed. _

**Tsunderee: **_Tsundere are fine. XD I go on everyday, so no worries. And.. Chung x Eve for eternity! :D_

**Rosamanelle: **_*Wally switches with another Wally and puts Elsa in another crystal* XD True love.. Elsword would be hesitating the whole time, so I helped him out with a flip of a coin~ :3 And... :3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis has always been a cute/hot/sexy couple. :D Assassin x Mistress of Destruction. Royalty. Personality compatible and compliments the other well. Elsa is created from a part of the original, and she holds some of Elsa's hidden feelings. *hugs* Don't cry... QAQ _

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Ooh! :3 You actually took your precious time to review this story of mine once again?! I'm honored! *gives tea and chair for you to sit* XD And yeah.. It's short. I try to update as much as I can so no one will wait for forever. XD This story might be over 60+ chapters... XD I'm glad you like the plot. :)_

**NobelTJ99: **_You really are going to talk about fishies for a long time... XD Pretty badass+pretty lagging. OAO_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Fate is so cruel nowadays. QAQ Aisha lived... Elsa died.. XD Oh, you never knew she was Wally's slave.. Echo is one of your favorite NPC? Mine would be... Probably Echo, Praus and Hanna~ :3 Dang.. XD Most of the time, I'm successful since no one distracts me. XD Berthe is strong.. I can't freakin' use 300 MP skills... OAO I just hate the roars. XD Thank you. :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_*bows down* I'm sorry.. QAQ I will not let my stories end with a bad ending.. :D They'll be mainly happy endings unless a bad one fits much better. A lot has happened to them as they mature. *wipes a stray tear* Oh and I love dark, twisted, gory romance stories~ :3 So.. The story is based on my likes. XD Sort of._

**Orithia WindBell: **_Aww, that's okay~ :3 You reviewed at least. XD Elsa died with honor. Elsword's thoughts will be hidden until a few chapters later? Damn right. XD Wally's going to have his head rolling on the floor pretty soon. XD I go to the laboratory since it's more challenging. And... Wally is not the father, he thinks he is. XD I knew it. XD Let me review my opinion. Don't worry, I won't flame you. XD Eve VS Chung... It's partially correct since it's in the tournament battles in the beginning of Eternal Soulmates. And... There's a scene in there that is going to be in Eternal Soulmates.. Guess which one~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	55. Chapter 55: No Mere Bombardment

**~Chapter 55: No Mere Bombardment~**

* * *

Eve slammed her drones against Elsword and Elsword found himself kissing the hard, cold ground. Thanks to Eve, Elsword was saved from a sharp blade. Elsword was thankful, but at the same time, annoyed at how Eve managed to save him.

Rena silently crept across the walls until she noticed the walls starting to open up small holes with arrows. She silently jumped off the walls to land on the ground, however... The ground split apart and sharp spikes appeared. Arrows were fired and aimed for her. Rena screamed loudly while Chung jumped from an edge, rocketing forward, grabbing Rena by her waist and landed on a safe area.

"Rena?! Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah! Chung saved me!"

Aisha sighed in relief as a spike headed for her head as she levitated in the air. Rena's sharp eyes caught this, as she held her bow up. Swiftly, she released three piercing arrows that went in three ways. One of them clashed with the spike heading for Aisha as it exploded. Aisha got away safely before releasing a glowing blue sphere of energy from her staff.

"Magic Missile!"

"Thousand Star! Energetic Heart! Giga Stream!"

"Scare Chase!"

A special gear was summoned behind her as glowing electron wings spurt from her back as she released a beams of condensed energy. The beams went in many directions as Chung released series of exploding missiles towards the traps. Ara grabbed Elsword by his shirt and ran across the room, jumping over traps swiftly.

Within a moment, the area was in ruins as the gang escaped successfully. Elsword spotted a miniature Wally. He smirked lightly, impaling his blade into the hard metal before an even larger one appeared.

Elsword retreated as a metallic arm headed for him. Chung went and blocked the attack with his Destroyer. Ara jumped out from behind and swiftly impaled him with her spear. However, it wasn't enough... A red light surrounded the larger Wally and Ara was pushed back.

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Infernal Wave!"

"Dimension Link Guardian!"

A blazing arrow was fired a sit rapidly formed a large flaming phoenix that penetrated its enemy. Aisha swiftly slammed her staff against the Nasod and quickly released a shocking _Lightning Bolt _and finished her attack off with a blazing _Meteor Call_. Eve pointed her finger at the Nasod and behind her was a portal. Behind that portal, glowing red eyes appeared as it jumped out as it bowed down slightly with its hand on its chest before slamming a fist down onto the ground. In a moment, the area was in flames, including the Nasod.

Eve walked out from behind the destructive flames with a poker face. Elsword began to wonder if she knows how intimidating she currently looks. Chung chuckled softly as he read Elsword's expression. Finally, they continued on their way.

* * *

On surface, Raven watched over Aren and Elsa. Elsa wasn't breathing nor was her heart beating. Aren's breathing was heavy and his heartbeats were faint. Raven looked down from the ship and found himself staring at the a certain place.

_'Altera?! We're already in Altera?! Impossible! No matter how fast this ship is, it should be in Bethma! There are Nasods on this ship, and Altera has been known for the creation of Nasods and they've been on terrible terms with Hamel. Hamel... This ariship's purpose... Is it really going to destroy Hamel or... It has a different purpose that's hidden?'_

On the ground, citizens of Altera stared at the airship soaring through the sky. They grew nervous as they feared for a battle.

"Mama... When is the war going to end?"

"Soon... This tragedy will end. Don't cry.."

A pale mother with dark hair that was braided tried to smile brightly for her son, however, it turned into a sad one. As she bit back the tears behind her eyes, her son couldn't do anything for his mother as he stared blankly at her.

In another family, they prayed for the end of this war. As long as the war goes on, then there won't be any peace. Every citizen of Altera had many things in common... Tragedy and the wish to be in peace with Hamel. The on-going war... Will merely kill them all.

From the palace, Ignotum smiled darkly as the Cargo Airship was soaring through the sky. Oberon and Ophelia stayed by his side, hiding their emotions as they remained silent.

_'Hamel... A mere bombardment is not enough...'_

_'If Hamel were to lose everything.. What would they do? What if Hamel's existence were to erased from history forever and... Where Hamel lies, is where the tragedy will be cast upon them.'_

Their fists clenched tightly while Ignotum stood up from his throne and walked towards the balcony where he chuckled.

"Soon... Hamel will be gone."

* * *

Back on the airship, Elsword slammed his head against the wall as they were forced into a dead end. The Wally's fired their lasers as Aisha casted a spell at the same. Dust were gathered and rapidly formed a statue of herself. The lasers were absorbed as they were safe from the barrage of attacks. Aisha raised her staff and levitated into the air as she casts flaming meteors.

"Meteor Shower!"

"Phantom Sword!"

The statue disappeared as Elsword rushed with an independent blade behind him. He took down the remaining the Nasods. Aisha and Elsword gave each other a high five as they respected each other's skill.

"Scare Chase!"

Chung slammed his Destroyer down and reloaded it before a homing missile was fired as it collided with a wall, creating a medium sized explosion and a large hole in the wall. Behind that wall...

"Oh? You already reached to this point? Congratulations. It looks like I can't avoid being the bad person hurting innocent little brats who don't know their own limits."

Glowing amber eyes glared at them with an arrogant smirk. Ara glared back with her own deathly glare. Her grip on her weapon tighten as she proceeds to approach him, however Aisha stopped her from doing so. Chung's expression darkens as each second passes. His Destroyer was fully reloaded and Chung was the first to rush in.

"Detonation!"

He thrust his Destroyer against Wally from behind as he boosted himself with a blast. Chung released barrages of powerful blasts from his Destroyer. Wally spun around and clashed his metallic arm against Chung'd Destroyer with a faint blue fight surrounding him.

"Photon Flash!"

"Call of Ruin!"

Eve immediately interrupted Wally's next attack with a plasma dummy. It exploded within contact. Eve grabbed Chung's hand and managed to pull him away. Rena appeared with spheres of energy were released. It extended large, sharp spikes in an instant as she created a wide slash, causing them to explode, however... It made almost to no damage.

"What?!"

"Rena! Don't use any physical attacks!"

"As expected of Eve of Altera... She has already figured out why."

Aisha focused on Wally's appearance as his core was lighted up with a yellow glow. Her eyes widened in shock.

_'When did it light up?! It was clearly inactive until now. Was it because of Chung's initial attack? But.. It was magical based.. Or was it because of Rena? Her previous attack was physical, but... She attacked after.. Wally's tactics are different..?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And we'll stop there. I had an amazing time in Knott's! And I got an award along with Obama's letter.. Anyways.. In Knott's, my group of 4... We were soaked from top to bottom in Big Foot Rapids.

And the Log Ride was fun, but... The positions were awkward! One of my other friends who was in another group, joined us in the Log Ride. She was at the back, I'm in front of her, and my best friend is in front of me while my other two teammates were in the front seat. We all sat down, and... The friend behind me.. Ate my hair. O A O!

And my last ride was Ghost Rider. The drops were terrifying and... My best friend somehow managed to convince me going on it. It was so bumpy! Anyways.. We went on more rides, but I'll just you guys the rides I had fun with.

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*meditate* Now... Alex, have you calmed down? XD Elsword... Getting full support from who? It's not appreciation, it's called fear. XD *pins you down* Go! Hurry up and get over here and assassinate the person named... Alex. XD *slaps your cheek with a bottle of Coca~Cola* Anybody there? XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_*reads the flyers* I can smell death in the air already. Shall I join? XD *drags you out of emo corner* Wally's stupidity.. Nah, it's not stupidity, it's insanity~ :D Necromancer.. And scissors won't do! *gives you an electric saw* Be careful with it~ :3_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Lol! Thank you! Yeah. You'll have to defeat 250 monsters... 3-4 times... I forgot. Now that I'm pass it, I don't want to remember it. XD No worries! It's not hard! Just steal someone's prey. XD _

**An0n Author: **_*writes down notes* Anon: Finds comfort in Saki when necessary/whenever he can/always with Saki. XD Hamel is going to be bombarded? Hmm~ Which will it be~? *trips you and ties you to a pole* Stay. *tells the Elgang to assassinate you*_

**Kat Neko983: **_Q A Q I'm sorry. *hugs* No more tears. And I believe it's "head". I should probably fix it soon. Thank you for your generous compliments! :3 And... I fully support Cheve. XD I'll be sure to remember Kat if I ever become famous. :3_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Yesh~ Since... Cargo Airship was sort of weak... So, I combined them together so it's more of a challenge. It's on the way~ The war... We get to see Altera's citizen's thoughts on this war. XD It was that emotional? Yes, I just merely flipped a coin. XD Thank you for your praise. :) And my brother is sympathetic. So, wait for the upcoming update once I finish Ruby's surprise._

**Helringo: **_Thank you~ And... Good for you Aisha. *gives you a picture of yourself being "dirty"* Also... Congratulations on becoming the 650th reviewer~ ^o^ Plot, class, and pairing._

**RubyCrusade: **_Well, they do, but... They don't know what exactly happened. Elsword's thoughts on it will be revealed soon. I don't even know if Aren can panic or not.. *looks away* Well, one's death can be decided when time comes. Just like Elsa's death. XD Well, Ara does seem to have a brother complex. So.. Agreed~ XD Wally should run for his life. :) Aye, Infinity Sword is my favorite Elsword class. ^o^ *gives brownies back in return for cupcake* Ah... Wally is going to be butchered very soon. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_I'm not so sure~ Yes! But.. It'll only be similar. XP Can't use the same idea twice. Aye! It has reached 650 reviews! *didn't even know until you mention it* Ruby was so close! XD Ruby: 651st reviewer... Helringo: 650th reviewer.. XD *celebrates* I wonder if it'll be a 100 chapters... *daydreams*_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Hmm... If they can dig for one. :D Well, they're all badass? XD Yeah.. It's pretty distracting. :x I flew across the room when he roared. I was like ripping my hair out. Dum Dum Berthe. O A O_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_^o^ Thank you! I believe yours is going pretty well~ I'm not the cliche type, so... I exaggerate it. XD Thoughts are important as they leave a stronger impression.. I guess. XD Too much free time.. XD Well, I consider it precious time._

**NekoYinChan: **_Aww, that's alright! Damn.. Drunk asians. Well, money... I don't give money, I give food. XD I had one and.. I had a lot of money. My family would have given $10-$50.. XD And thanks for the compliment. Lol! Lazy... _

**BIAxDiA: **_*gives Marigold* He'll receive divine punishment? XD Well... true. ;D_

Thanks for reviewing!

(=^o^=)


	56. Chapter 56: One Out, Two More

**~Chapter 56: One Out, Two More~**

* * *

A metallic arm slammed Eve into the hard, cold wall. Eve slid down the wall while coughing out small bits of blood. A blinding laser head for her with the intention to kill, however Chung jumped in while blocking the attack.

Chung was pushed back before he pressed his heels down into the ground. His Destroyer blocked the attack completely while his protective side came out.

_'This time... I will protect you without fail! I won't let... Anything happen to you!'_

* * *

_A sword was pierced into Eve's fragile body. Moby and Remy were knocked away from her. Her blood was splattered everywhere. Chung's eyes widened as they showed shock and worry before those feelings turned into pure rage. Chung stood up and kicked the mysterious man in the face before grabbing his Destroyer. He put on his helmet, a light blue aura surrounded him as he began to attack the man in fury._

_Words weren't enough to describe Chung's rage as he pummels the man into the ground. The guy's blood was splattered onto Chung's face and the surroundings. Eve woke up and ignored the pain from the wound, ignoring the blood pouring out of the wound. The only thing she was worried about was... Chung._

_"Chung. That's enough.."_

_Eve wrapped her arms around Chung, stopping him from doing anymore damage to the man. Chung's helmet rolled off his head, as Chung dropped his weapon, hugging Eve. He held back his tears, hiding his face against her shoulder and neck._

_Eve's blood began to stain Chung's clothes as they continue to embrace each other. Eve eventually pulled back from the embrace and kissed Chung's lips softly before smiling faintly. Chung held her hand to his face, caressing it as Eve lost consciousness._

_"Eve!"_

* * *

Chung's eyes widened at the memory as he counterattacked with a blast from his Destroyer. Ara went into a stance before leaping forward with her spear in hand. A shadow of a deadly tiger appeared as Ara's brute strength managed to push Wally back.

"White Tiger!"

"Magic Missile!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

A glowing blue sphere of energy was released from Aisha's staff as it targeted Wally. Rena leaped into the air before firing a flaming arrow that formed a flaming phoenix that did much damage to Wally. Eve pushed herself up while wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. She rushed past Chung while summoning ancient weapons, creating a black hole.

"Generate Black Hole!"

Wally recovered from Rena's previous attack, but immediately got sucked into the black hole. The black hole continued to do damage to him while Elsword prepares himself for another assault.

"Triple Geyser!"

The black hole exploded within a moment as Wally met with blazing flames of the geysers summoned by Elsword. However... The flames did nothing to Wally. Wally smirked widely before putting his arms on the ground before pulling himself towards Elsword. He stumbled and fell forward. Chung rushed forward, grabbing Elsword's shirt and uses a blast from his Destroyer to increase their speed. Chung and Elsword successfully dodged the flattening.

Wally's core began to glow a faint baby blue light. Aisha cursed under her breath as she stopped her attack and levitated away from metallic arms coming her way.

"Use all physical based attacks!"

"Call of Ruin!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

"Illusion Strike!"

Spheres of energy were released from Rena as they rapidly extended sharp spikes. Small drops of blood rolled down the spikes and Rena immediately created a wide slash across the spheres, causing them to explode. Chung rocket himself before letting himself create a huge imapct against Wally. In front of Wally's glowing eyes, his enemies were on the ground with blood splattered on ground. While in reality, he laughed maniacally while Eve summoned eight drones, attacking him simultaneously.

"Tempest Dance! Wind Wedge!"

With a spear in her hand, her feet was off the ground as she elegantly spun forward with slashing Wally mercilessly. Immediately, her elegance disappeared as it was replaced with sheer brute strength and without of grace. Barrages of spear stabs were executed as Ara smirked before slamming her spear down.

"Sword Fall!"

"Brutal Swing!"

Four aerial Cornwells were summoned as it rapidly impact against Wally while Chung swung his Destroyer with sheer brute strength. Wally slammed his fist down on the ground, causing it to shake violently and the others to lose their balance. Mini-cannons were aimed towards the ceiling, firing yellow flares, letting them float down slowly.

"Wonder Wall!"

A faint blue color surrounded him before there was a faint light around the others as well. The damage they received was lessened, however... Wally began his assault. His cannon was slammed into the ground and fired, causing series of giant explosions. Aisha was caught in the blast as she collided with a wall and crashed into the hallways.

Her lavender eyes slowly grew dull as she forced herself up. She took a step towards the room, however, shocks of tremendous pain shot through her. Aisha coughed out red liquid as she muttered a soft "_Sorry_" and her eyes were closed.

"Aisha!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I just got a load of ideas from listening to various songs. :D Blaze from Kotani Kinya~ :3 Ranbu No Melody from SID! So much more! :)

I don't have much to say for today, so... Short author's note. :x Maybe next time, I'll have more to say... Anyways...

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami:**_ Yes you can! I managed to defeat 250 monsters on my Chung, then you can as well! _

**Kat Neko983: **_Yeah... She ate my hair... :x Well, sometimes it'll be confusing, so no worries. Oberon and Ophelia... :D Thanks for your review on my recent one shot. :D Eve's cheeks are squishy. :3 _

**NekoYinChan: **_Oh... Well, by "lazy".. I usually mean it in a good way. I see... Well, I have it as "remember me".. XD Wally's going to be murdered. I had fun on my trip~ :3 I'm going again on Tuesday. I'm proud of myself and at the same time, not really. XD Since.. 89 students of my age got it as well. _

**Sweet Trickster:**_I'm sure it will! I think. Yeah, but... Unfortunately, one got knocked out. I took a whole month to figure out how to kill him.. didn't help much. :x Altera's thoughts on it was a pretty good idea, I suppose. Eve walking away from the flames was my favorite scene. XD _

**RubyCrusade: **_Thanks for your review on my one shot! I'm glad you like it. :) *hugs back* His pattern... They'll figure it out. XD Ignotum doesn't care, he wants a win against Hamel. Too late, I already posted it. XD Yeah, you were super close. XD I would have said that you were the 650th reviewer if I hadn't count the number five times again. XD Wally... Unfortunately didn't die in this chapter. Eve is badass? XD Aren will meet a certain someone first. :)_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Not always... XD Aww... Don't explode! O A O Lol! I'm not sure if that'll happen or not. If it does, then my dream is fulfilled. :D I'm not that famous. :P Thanks! 100,000+ words~ *takes ice cream and gives you a tray of sweets* I used to hate writing with a passion. XD But after reading fanfictions on this website, I began to write my own and began to love writing. :) I'm sure you'll write more than me someday. A plot... Hmm.. An example... Let me think of one._

**Helringo: **_XD Well, you are. Alright then~ I'll think up the plot. And Aisha... Do you want some more? *albums of Aisha and Elsword in passionate make out's* :)_

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Lol! I haven't been running out of ideas for Elsword fanfics. I love music, and I listen to them. Listening to music is an inspiration for me. :) Yeah. XD Some of it is from imagination while others is from experience. Oh it does? Glad it does. XD Code Nemesis's Atomic Shield is perfect for the yellow flares! Also... Shelling Guardian's Wonder Wall can be activated on all members with a skill note. Hmm... Most irritating bosses? Probably.. Cutty Sark, Shadow Master, Coral Sea Serpent, and Taranvash of Light._

**The Cynical Asian: **_Poor you. Asian... You should be careful when you summon attacks. XP Altera might be in ruins. Wally's like that in the secret dungeon. :D Asian is immortal! O A O! No one can kill him! Q A Q By the way.. I'm in debt to you. :) Thanks for the skill note. XD Have fun._

**SeouLee: **_That's alright! Review anytime you want. :) Many things happened within a blink of an eye. I'm not sure about Aren. His death might be on the way. Don't worry. :3 Aren and Elsa~ And here it is. :D_

**An0n Author: **_Oh, I don't know~ *holds a Silver Shooter up to your head* Aye, but hold out against the Elgang~ O A O He can't write if he's dead! Q A Q *searches my backpack*_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	57. Chapter 57: Bits And Pieces

**~Chapter 57: Bits And Pieces~**

* * *

Elsword rushed over to Aisha and slashed a metallic arm off in fury. His blazing eyes grew worried as his hand caressed Aisha's cheek. Aisha's eyes were closed while her heartbeat was faint. He pressed his head down, trying to make sure the faint heartbeat didn't stop, however... In his mind, the heartbeat stopped.

_'Aisha... Is dead...?'_

Aisha's bright smile came into Elsword's mind before a sudden cold wind rush by him. Elsword's mind began to fell into a void of darkness. While in reality, Chung continuously blocked attacks from Wally for Elsword.

"Elsword! This is no time to be spacing out!"

Wally's core began to glow a faint yellow light as Eve immediately concentrated on her fingers, creating a large force field with glowing electron wings on her back and a special gear behind her.

"Giga Stream!"

"Karma!"

With her voice echoing throughout the room, small, yet powerful beams were fired along with condensed energy of the stars aid in doing critical damage. Rena swiftly kicked her leg upward with as much force as she can. Wally was knocked back on his feet and was caught off guard as Rena proceeds on calling forth the powerful gusts of the wind rising from magic circles.

"Carpet Bombing!"

Without any sense of hesitation, Chung raises his Destroyer up into the air, firing off a signal flare that went through the metal roof before calling forth two waves of powerful airstrikes. Wally's core began to glow deep red before flashing the red light continuously.

"Wally is... Malfunctioning?"

In response to those words, yellow flares came down from the ceiling, from his cannons. Chung's eyes widened as the distance between them was far too great for him to activate '_Wonder Wall_' and reduce the damage. Eve waved her arms around before releasing an aura around her and Rena. A faint blue light shone and an image of a shield appeared.

"Wonder Wall."

Chung silently cursed before hoping for Eve and the others' safety. The faint blue light surrounded him and Elsword before the flares reached them. Ara managed to stay on high grounds, avoiding the damage completely. As soon as the coast was clear, Ara pressed on her heels before slamming down her spear into Wally's metallic head. The shadows gathered beneath her feet as it did high damage against Wally.

Wally shook Ara off him as he proceeds to flatten her. Ara impaled her spear into the ground before pushing herself away from the flattening. Eve and Rena immediately took the chance to finish Wally off.

"Giga Stream!"

"Aero Tornado!"

A large field was formed and small, yet powerful beams were fired. They did wondrous damage in addition to Rena's continuous spinning sphere of wind. Wally fell to the ground as his eyes began to lose its previous glow, but... He was not finished. In a fit of rage, Wally violently spun and slammed the girls against the girl, sending them across the room with yellow flares burning through their delicate skin. Chung was about to end it all with homing missiles filled with rage, but a certain red head and violet head beat him to it.

Aisha could feel her ribs poking against her flesh while Elsword was helping Aisha stand as she leans against him for support. Elsword stared at Aisha with relieved eyes before both concentrated on attacking with all their power.

_'This is my chance to finish off Wally... Something I wasn't able to do, but now I can... Without Elsword and the others' help.. I don't think.. I would have reached this far. If I attack with all force, there's no doubt that.. I won't wake up for a while, but... It's better than death. Elsa, I'll take care of Elsword soon...'_

"Blaze Step! Gust Storm!"

"Triple Geyser!"

Aisha tapped her feet against the ground and waved her staff. Flames spurt from her feet. Aisha muttered words under her breath as she elegantly spun before slamming her staff into the ground. There was a strong gust of hot air before elegant, yet dangerous flames surrounded her and continuously damaged Wally. In addition to Aisha's deadly flames, Elsword' blazing blade was stabbed into the ground as the ground below them shook violently. Three flaming geysers erupt from the ground.

"Carpet Bombing..."

Chung just had to add in more damage with deadly waves of airstrikes. There was a loud sound before Wally collapse. Aisha breathed heavily as her eyes began to blur once again and this time, her eyes will remain closed for a while.

"Aisha!"

Elsword's voice echo throughout the airship as Raven looked up from his position with worried eyes. Aren's eyes opened slowly before turning his head over to Elsa's cold body. Despite the aching, his arms reached for Elsa's waist before hugging her tightly.

_'Elsa... You're cold... I'll warm you up somehow, that's why... Wake up soon. I don't... Want to be alone without you. And... You still haven't gave me your answer.. At least, give me your usual reactions when I'm hugging or kissing you...'_

* * *

_Elsa stared at her best friend in shock as his lips was pressed on top of hers. Aren soon released her lips as he shyly smiled at her. Aren caressed Elsa's cheeks with his shy smile widening slightly._

_Echo who was hiding in the bushy leaves of a tree, smiled widely as she knew what's behind Elsa and Aren's best friend relationship. Elsa snapped out of her shock and slammed her fist against Aren's skull. She pouted slightly as she faintly blushed while looking away._

_"Elsa. You're so cute."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

A tear flowed down from the corners of his eyes. The tear fell on Elsa's own eyes as Aren eventually slipped back into darkness with Elsa beside him. Raven stared at Aren with sad eyes before seeing a faint trace of a certain red head who was watching Aren sleep with a gentle smile.

"El-"

Elsa put a finger against her lips, indicating for Raven to be quiet. Raven nodded his head silently while Elsa brushed away stray bangs from his face. She then proceeds to punch Aren on the head softly before looking towards the sky with distant eyes.

_**"Hamel is in sight..."**_

Raven looked out from the edges and his eyes widened. The airship was right above Hamel and... It was slowly falling and the fact that the airship was actually a bomb itself.

_'Were we... Too late?!'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Ah! *panicks* I'm going to Knott's tomorrow and most of the plans are all jumbled up! My friends are all alseep! Some are awake, but they don't know the plans!

Ah! I'm doomed! My best friend might not be able to go! Q-Q Nuuuuuuu!

Here are my replies to your reviews before I start panicking again~

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_CX I fooled somebody. XD Well, at least you know that Eve didn't die. :)_

**The Cynical Asian: **_*holds a Silver Shooter to your head* They don't want a Level 47 WS.. XD I would want you on my team. Aisha watches you because... She has a secret crush on you. :D *holds pictures of Aisha stalking you* Wally's a hacker? XD He got past Wonder Wall when even I can't get past it with critical damage with Iron Scraps. You scare Wally a lot. _

**NekoYinChan: **_XD Yeah. Ooh, so young! XD CN... She can have them by her side, but she can't use their attacks I guess. Ooh~ You gave me an awesome idea! :3 Woot! Level 57! Lucky you. I want that title. XD I'm going to level up soon as well. :D_

**Knojiki No Yami: **_XD You're amazing as well! I respect you! And... Aisha. Is. Gone. Not. Literally. :x_

**Orithia WindBell: **_You're welcome and why yes, it's a flashback! I didn't bother putting flashback. XD It's too cliche for me? The guy is already long gone. XD Well... I don't know why, but when I planned all of this... Elsword got most of the angsty stuff. I don't know why. :x And keep on trying to write your fanfic!_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Yeah... Elsa's soul is with them though. Don't worry about it. XD The mystery man is dead, but he has a role in the story.. Somewhat. XD Of course~ Chung is very protective of Eve. :3_

**Rosamanelle: **_He's dead now. XD Ooh! Rebellion leader? XD *calms you down and gives you ice cream* :D Weapons are dangerous._

**Yukiryuu Acchan: **_Aye! Music is very helpful! Knowing the lyrics also help. :D Oh, really? That's alright! Ooh, good luck~ Be sure to get a CN with atomic shield maxed out. XD It can protect you from yellow flares. :3 Yes, yes. We are similar in many aspects._

**Kat Neko983: **_Nuuu! OAO Oh god. XD Random questions. Aisha will live. Elsword didn't rage, sadly because... I have another plan for him. Eve won't die for Chung's rage. XD You can find Fairy Tail episodes in .tv _ And...! My hair! Nuuu! OAO

**Helringo: **_Yes... Poor them. :x Damn right. They definitely need a large empty space for their privacy. _

**An0n Author: **_*slaps Elsword* Anon? *kicks you slightly before calling for Saki* Saki~ Come and pick up your boy. :D *pokes you with a stick while waiting for Saki*_

**RubyCrusade: **_XD He died. Aren didn't get the chance. However, he and Elsword gets to rage on this certain person. Guess who~ :3 Glaive is not going to be appearing until... Five years later? XD Just kiddin'. XD Aisha is like.. Gone? XD Not literally. You gave me another awesome idea~ :3 Thank you!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	58. Chapter 58: Prayer

**~Chapter 58: Prayer~**

* * *

Raven spun on his heels with the intention to run inside the airship and find the control room, however... He stopped in his tracks before staring at Aren and Elsa.

_'I can't leave both of them here... If I do... What'll happen? Aren was captured and had himself being used as a puppet, getting controlled by Wally. Elsa was also captured and preserved. She was cloned and her clone continuously harmed those close to her. I'm not sure if that clone has anything in common with Elsa, but... Both Aren and Elsa has had enough pain in their life...'_

Raven bit his lower lip before stabbing his blade into the ground. He fell to his knees as he secretly hoped for the others to realize their current situation.

* * *

Elsword shook Aisha's body before hiding his eyes behind his dark bangs. He tightened his grip on Aisha as he carefully lifted her body. Elsword easily threw Aisha on his shoulders as gently as possible before walking calmly towards the others. Chung was caressing Eve's cheek before carrying her by the waist with one arm.

"Chung. I'll handle the rest. Go and get Eve up surface."

"You sure?"

"Of course. And you can't carry more than one person while holding a cannon and running with it. Moby and Remy.. You guys go with him as well."

"Alright. Thanks, Elsword. And... Aisha will be fine. I think... Aisha won't leave you behind."

With those words, Chung ran off with Eve in his arm and his other arm holding onto his Destroyer. Moby and Remy followed Chung without hesitation. He ran out of there while Elsword smiled softly at Chung's words.

_'Yeah... I know... Aisha won't leave me behind.. Elsa... She won't leave me either. Elsa is my only sister.. Whether she's dead or not.. She'll never leave me behind. She'll watch over me like always. A family... Is a family.'_

He lowered his body and grabbed Ara's hand. He lifted her up and slowly threw her up on his shoulder. He soon paused in his tracks, wondering how to carry Rena. It would've been more easier if there was another person with him. He bit his lip before an idea came to his mind.

_'It may be stupid, but... It's worth trying.'_

He gently laid Aisha and Ara down onto the ground. He exhaled deeply before grabbing Rena by her waist. He lowered his face towards her neck and bit down onto her clothes. His arms slowly let go of Rena as he tried hard not to drop Rena. Elsword mentally sighed as he carefully reached over for Aisha. He gently threw her up onto his shoulder.

He was glad that he had already put away his blade and Cornwell. Ara received the same treatment as Aisha as he threw her up on his shoulder. He slowly took one step at a time, trying hard not to fall with the girls.

* * *

As for Chung, he continued on running nonstop. He stared at Eve with worried eyes before looking forward. However, one thing was on his mind.

_'Why does the ship... Feel so different? I didn't realize it during the battle, but... It feels like I'm running on a falling airship instead of a flying one. Compared to when we first entered the ship, it's completely different. And the ground is more.. Shaky?'_

Chung narrowed his cerulean eyes as possibilities filled his mind. Eve's golden eyes stared into sharp cerulean eyes. Her delicate hand reaches up and rubbed his temple. Chung was slowly being dragged out of his deep thoughts and found golden eyes staring at him. Relief washed over him as he reached the exit. He came face to face with Raven. Raven stood up with a worried expression, his eyes wandering around.

"Rena?! Where's Rena and the others?!"

"During a battle against Wally, Rena was knocked out with the others. I could only carry Eve while Elsword volunteered to carry all of them. Hurry and go help him out!"

"Most likely... Elsword would carry two on his shoulders while one with his mouth."

With those words, Raven had already sprinted off with the intention on finding Elsword and with his blade in his hands. Chung sighed before facing Eve. He lowered her body on the cold, metal ground and placed his Destroyer beside him. He stared at her with gentle eyes.

Eve smiled softly before grabbing his hand and brought it up her face. She slowly led his hand to caressing her cheek. Chung could tell the words behind Eve's actions. He wrapped an arm around her carefully, making it seem as though Eve would break if he held any tighter. And there was one more reason. Eve's injuries. He stared at her injuries before kissing them softly. There was a stinging sensation, however Eve endured it while staring at Chung before her eyes wandered around.

_'The ship... Is it falling?'_

* * *

Raven rushed over to Wally, following the destruction from the previous battle. Elsword could hear footsteps coming along his way. He cursed before lowering the girls onto the ground before pulling out his blade and summoning Cornwell.

Raven could hear the sound of a blade being unsheathed. He pressed down on his heels and ran with an insane speed. His blade and Elsword's collided and both eyes glared into each other, before they realized they're on the same team. They both sighed before sheathing their blades.

"Geez... Raising your blade so easily.."

"You're one to talk. How are they?"

"Fine. It's just that they're unconscious and won't be able to move their body around much. It's just temporarily paralyzation."

Raven nodded his head before reaching out for Rena and silently thanked Elsword. Elsword held up a peace sign before throwing both Aisha and Ara on his shoulders. They both ran off in a hurry. While on the surface, Eve was carried by Chung and both looked down from the airship.

_'Hamel?! And the ship really is falling! Wait... If it's falling, then... Won't it be like a bomb and destroy Hamel and leave it in ruins?!'_

Eve struggled to move her body, however it was futile. Moby and Remy's eyes glowed with a blue data appearing. A screen appeared in front of Eve, created by Moby and Remy. Eve silently thanked them before raising a hand to touch the blue glowing screen.

_'I'm glad that I can still move my hands.. Otherwise, I would have been useless.'_

Moby and Remy connected the program to the airship as both of them and their mistress worked on controlling the airship's movements. Within a moment, Elsword and Raven burst out from the doorway and breathed heavily. They lowered the girls's body on the ground before walking towards Chung and Eve.

"What are you trying to do?"

"Preventing the crash and the damage this airship might cause. Not only that.. It's above Hamel. Raven, did you know about this?"

"Yeah.. Sorry. I forgot to mention it to you."

"It's okay. The ship is falling at a slow rate. I can manage to change its direction and let it crash in another area instead of Hamel."

They silently hoped for the best while Eve did her thing.

_'Please... Please prevent this crash. Don't let Hamel be in ruins. Don't let Ignotum have his way with things. Hamel.. Is a special place for Chung. Chung's home. The place where he grew up and worked hard to please.'_

* * *

In Hamel, Chung's father stared at the slow falling airship with a worried expression. The citizens were on their knees and their eyes were closed.

_**"Hunc finem bellum nobis placeant ante desinit. Nos vivere in pace."**_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I suck at Latin, so... I used Google Translator... And I don't trust it very much, but I have no other choice. Whoever knows Latin and is 100% sure of their knowledge in it, please! Give me advice or the correct Latin words! Oh and.. The prayer words are in Latin, and it means:

_"Please end this war before it ends us. Let us live in peace."_

Anyways... Infinity Sword is coming! Woot! I'm so excited! Main reason why I created an Elsword is because of Infinity Sword. XD Right now, I'm working on both leveling my Shooting Guardian and Code Nemesis. Both of them are my favorite classes~ :3 And preferred class couple~

Okay.. We had so much fun at Knott's! :3 I got forced to go on Supreme Scream... QAQ However, it was pretty fun. :D I got a hammer. I would have gotten a teddy bear, but no! I just had to miss the target and hit another place, lowering my score! Rage! So.. I only got a hammer, not that I mind. XD We went on Ghost Rider 2 times! OAO It was fun, but very loud, bumpy, and scary. So many drops!

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Of course I respect you! :3 I'm sure there are many more awesome authors who respect you~ :D And I wonder if they're going to be late or not._

**An0n Author: **_O: Saki can control mother nature?! No wait.. That's not right. Hmm... Animals of the earth?! Aha! I'll use this phrase! :D Anyways... *slaps Anon* Yo! Wake up! Your girlfriend is here! Or... *connects both of your life and soul together*_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Yeah, Wally got whooped, but... Hamel is in danger now. QAQ Aren won't be ready yet, but he will fight. :3 True. If Aisha dies, then Elsword will have to die with her. True love should be together, even in heavens? XD Your idea is brilliant~ XD You got two of the coma people correct~ And I'm pretty sure that's all.. Unless I got rid of one of the coma people... _

**Kat Neko983: **_Aisha will survive, after her coma. Elsword will definitely rage after he finds out the truth, personally from Ignotum. Aren will live for now. Chung and Eve will get married eventually. XD I'm not sure if you'll become a Cheve lover or not, but please support them all the way~ And I reccomended you a good one already. XD No more. And we'll find out more and eventually it'll all end._

**Helringo: **_Why yes~ Well, what better way to attack Hamel without the use of an army... A gigantic bomb that will turn Hamel into ruins. And I think if they attack it anymore, the rate of it falling is going to increase. ;D Hey, they're all good! Playstation + Xbox~_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Aye! Well... In some anime/manga/movies, I've seen a soul making physical contact~ :D Don't worry.. Elsa x Aren will meet someday. I'll try not to be cruel to them in Assassin's Love. We have things in common. ;D He really isn't happy, he's worried. He hopes that Eve can solve the problems somehow. I had a great trip, thanks! :3 The plans were still messy, but we had fun._

**NekoYinChan: **_XD A young, creative mind is great? XD Or... Apple can come along with her. :3 Well, congratulations on leveling~ I've been busy with my Shooting Guardian. I take months because I'm too chicken to go partying with others and I was too lazy to solo the dungeons. Damn! You're lucky! I wish I can find one in a box. And.. You're being a host? Wait.. What was the word for it..? XD *searches up on google/bling/dictionary*_

**Rosamanelle: **_Wally is dead... RIH... *dead, withered flowers and smiles* :D King Nasod/Ignotum~ This is his reaction to you: *middle finger*... Pretty unkingly. Is that a word...? _

**The Cynical Asian: **_Who's the lucky author~? Ruby? XD Yeah, he hacks. XD Elsa's soul lives on. No one knows how to drive... I think the engine was destroyed on purpose by somebody. *looks around* And! A gigantic bomb~ With a time limit? *wiggles eyebrows*_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_Changed your name? And thanks for reading. XD Yeah, he's easy to beat with the right team. Oh.. The coins. Well, good luck on upgrading them! I'm still trying to collect the ultimate/blessed items for my Code Nemesis and Shooting Guardian._

**SnugglyBears: **_Awesome name you have there. XD It's pretty normal, so no worries~ First of all, we all have our own styles, so it's alright~ Yours might even be better than my own! Second of all, I'm glad you like the path this story is going in! Last, but not least... My reviews are all thanks to every one of my reviewers who took their precious time in reviewing! :3 _

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Everyone's happy that Wally finally dies. Did you like the Elsa x Aren scene? Elsa watches over you. XD Also... A gigantic bomb~ A falling one.. OAO Elsword doesn't know how to read?! OAO *shock, but not really* :3 Plot twists are awesome. Lol! Alright then~ A friendly competition~ Make even better, crazier plot twists than my own! Random stuff sometimes help. XD Ignotum is both. He's King Nasod and Eve's so called sibling. True... He's been cursed. I'll try to lower the tragedy for him and Elsa in Assassin's Love.._

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_:3 Aren't they awesome~?_

**Do Shu123: **_I've seen better~ :D *stares at __**The Cynical Asian**__, __**RubyCrusade**__, __**Konjiki No Yami**__, __**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart**__, __**ShiraCira**__, __**An0n Author**__, __**Kat Neko983**__, __**Rosamanelle**__, __**SeouLee**__, __**TsukixnoEvernight**__, __**MarioFireRed**__, __**Nightail**__, __**sOdAPopgrl133**__, __**Desuchi**__, __**Helringo**__, __**Yukiryuu Acchan**__, __**NekoYinChan**__, __**He-Jay**__, __**MagicBeauty**__, __**Muffin-Made Insanity**__, __**WitchOfMadness**__, __**xX Sybella Xx**__, __**xXSaKiYoXx**__, __**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer**__, __**KoruKoruCon**__, __**Awesomeness02**__, __**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM**__, __**Seraphic Nightmare**__, __**Seraphim Beatz**__, __**FANG ee**__* I would have named more, but I'm too lazy. :x I'm sorry for those I didn't mention! Anyways.. Ignotum is a pain in the... Butt. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	59. Chapter 59: Crash Landing

**~Chapter 59: Crash Landing~**

* * *

On the ship, Eve finally locked onto the ship's system. On the right hand side of her screen, time was ticking. Eve mentally cursed as she quickly tapped her fingers against the screen.

_'There's no time left... I have only two minutes left to steer the ship away. The controls should still be able to work if I convert a small portion of Moby and Remy's inner core into power. But.. Where can I let this ship crash..? Somewhere that won't harm Hamel...?'_

Moby and Remy's eyes glowed along with the gem on their forehead. Eve immediately converted into the ship's power. She waved her hand and the ship violently made a turn to the right. This caused Rena to snap her eyes open and immediately tried to kick Elsword who was next to her. Elsword ducked and pinned Rena down before she slowly calmed down.

"Elsword...? Where's Wally?!"

"Dead."

"What's happening?"

"We're going to crash somewhere otherwise Hamel will be in ruins."

Rena stayed silent as Elsword stared at her with his face void of emotions. Elsword released Rena and hugged Aisha's body, trying to give it warmth. He stared at the unconscious Aren and the cold body of his sister. Unconsciously, his hand reached out for Elsa's cold body and a tear rolled out from his right eye.

_'Elsa... Hurry up and wake up already... And... Let's watch the sunset together..?'_

Raven looked out from the ships, staring at the ground. The ship was slowly moving away from Hamel, however... There was a mere ten seconds left. Even if Eve moved it, it would still crush Hamel and cause more than half of Hamel to be in ruins. Eve stared at Moby and Remy for a moment before they both nodded their heads at their mistress.

She slammed her palm against the screen and a blue light covered Moby and Remy with surges of electricity surrounding them. As she was about to give the ship a huge boost in speed in falling towards a different location, a laser flew past her. She couldn't be bothered as she tried her best to ignore the unknown creature shooting at her.

A miniature version of Wally No. 8 appeared as it continues to interrupt Eve's work. Elsword made a slash towards it, however it dodged his attack and landed on his face. Raven also tried to slash it, however it jumped out of the way as Raven's blade stopped in front of Elsword with mere centimeters close.

A bead of sweat rolled down Rena's chin as she struggled to move. Ara who was soon woken forced her arms to move. She swiftly, yet violently threw her spear towards the Nasod and pierced through its core. Blue streams of electricity flowed as the Nasod fell.

"I've got to admit.. I have pretty good accuracy."

All of a sudden, the ship began to fall at an insane speed. Elsword's heart nearly jumped out of his chest because of the sudden drop. Eve reached out for Moby and Remy, holding them against her. Chung looked out from the ship and it was heading towards a forest just a few miles away from Hamel.

"Everyone! Hold on tight!"

Elsword grabbed Aren and Elsa's body along with Aisha and Ara and covered them with his own. Raven did the same for Rena, covering her with his own. Their eyes stared into each other for a moment as they entered their own world. Same with the other boys, Chung also covered Eve with his own, including his Destroyer.

Pieces of metal from the ship fell down, hitting against Elsword's body. Elsword bit back a loud scream. Ara could only move her arm as the rest of body parts were paralyzed. More pieces metal fell and landed on the guys. However, luckily for Chung, his Freiturnier was able to reduce the damage greatly. A red glow surrounded Elsword he no flinched from the impact of the metal pieces. A red with yellow streams of electricity appeared around Raven as metal dust formed a Nasod core, protecting him.

Soon, the ship had finally crashed. They were thrown off the ship and within seconds, the ship exploded. The explosion reached out to a certain point of a radius. The explosion managed to blow away some houses and destroyed the ruins that holds the history of Hamel for thousands of years.

* * *

"Hurry and head to the forest! There are intruders! Capture them alive or kill them! We can't let anyone suspicious enter Hamel!"

Chung's father immediately sent out orders as he clenched his fists tightly.

_'Damn it all! Ignotum... He really wants to finish Hamel off once and for all, doesn't he? I won't let him. My citizens.. i'll protect them until death. Hamel won't be finished off so easily.'_

* * *

"Looks like... Another intruder came?"

"Mama! I'm scared!"

"Don't worry... Hamel will always stand. This is our home. Our country.. Believe in our king."

A mother smiled brightly at her daughter as she tried to reassure her daughter. Hamel... Is their country. It'll stand. Half of the women were working while the other half of the women and men were out, fighting for their country.

_"Hunc finem bellum nobis placeant ante desinit. Nos vivere in pace."_

* * *

Chung coughed slightly from the dust as his eyes wandered around their surroundings. There were some of Hamel's ruins that were in pieces and from faraway, numbers of houses were also destroyed, however, luckily, the important stuff weren't engraved on the ruins. Chung brushed the dust away off Eve's cheeks and found Eve slapping him repeatedly. Fortunately, her slaps were soft as she glared at him.

"You're so reckless."

"And sly~"

Chung grinned as he snuggled against her. Eve sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. Her body began to regain its movement. Elsword cracked his neck, arms, legs, and other body parts. He wiped away the dry blood and the pain in his spine was aching slightly. Ara regained her body movements as she didn't hesitate to slap Elsword and worried for his own safety.

"Don't ever do that again! If Aisha wakes up and finds you injured because you covered her with your own body to protect her from huge metal pieces falling on top of her, then she'll definitely do worse than a mere slap!"

"Whatever.."

Elsword chuckled lowly before hugging Aisha's body to himself once again. Rena was much more calm compared to Ara and Eve. She merely held Raven against her and checking for his injuries. It was peaceful at first for them, however... In mere seconds, soldiers from Hamel reached towards them.

"Intruders. Surrender yourselves and put down your weapons before you get hurt. Reveal your motives. Why are you here?"

A deep voice with authority grabbed their attention as Chung's eyes widened.

"Penensio! Lento!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And Penensio and also Lento enters the story! :3 I'm so sleepy... I drank some medicine because... I appraently kept on sneezing and ended up with a runny nose. :x Summer sucks. I get sick the most during the summer! OAO

Anyways... Another short chapter. I'll be going to my cousin's wedding and stay there for two days... I don't know what time I'll be coming back, so the update might be a day late. Or... I update daily~ :3 After all.. It's finally... **SUMMMER**! :D

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD That's why he's that awesome. Of course people respect you! :3 Well, you already read the author's note for the language... So, no need to answer? XD Also, thanks for your review on the preview~ You know what that stomach means, right? *wink wink* ;3_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_XD Yes, it's cool. XD It definitely attracts attention. Well, it did. Grabbing Hamel's attention and... Now Penensio and Lento enters! _

**An0n Author: **_O: He's alive! Wally deserves his death and... You deserve some attention/love for your stories. They're pretty good~ :3 They do, but that doesn't mean they have destructive weapons. XD They don't have plans to nuke Altera. *trips Elsword and push Aisha on top of him* You're welcome? XD_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_:D Yours are good! :3 So don't be shy! :D_

**Kat Neko983: **_Yes you do. I respect you so shush. ;x Yay for Infinity Sword! ;3 XD Eve Seiker to the rescue~_

**Orthia WindBell: **_XD He's awesome that way. Lol! I was typing teh chapter out and I was like: "How the hell can someone carry 3 people all at once without them falling off? The arms hold them tightly and... Oh! The mouth!" Don't worry! Elsword is strong that way. XD It's not Elsword. I have plans for him. XD How many...? Hmm.. Not sure~ :D Also, thanks for your review on the preview~ I can't answer your questions because I can't spoil too much~ :3 Yes, she's pregnant~ I had the idea, but I still haven't thought up a name. :x_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Elsword is awesome that way. XD They're reunited and now they're safe! I should give them some peace. :D I'm sure they'll be unsuccessful. Well, Latin is one of my favorite language and the way how it's written is awesome so... It's perfect for prayer and other stuff. :D Also, thanks for your review on my preview~ Well, you know what that means for Eve and her stomach, right? :D _

**RubyCrusade: **_They made it in time... Except some of Hamel's ruins and a few houses. :D I guess it's legit in a way. XD She saved them just in time. Yeah.. He sucks. XD Ooh.. Ignotum, prepare youself for the butchering! ;D Also, thanks for you review on my preview~ It's dark and kawaii? :3 Thanks! I'll swap our writing skills eventually. XD Well, I gave you my answer on my review to your story. :3 And it's fine. I love reading your stories anyways~ I adore you as well! :D And.. I am excited! :D What kind of new skills?! And.. They better not take away the epicness of Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser's skills. Once it comes to NA, they better return my SP and I have skill notes too! Anyways.. Hopefully, the new skills would be powerful and OP for my favorite classes. I haven't listened to Within Temptation yet. XD _

**Helringo: **_She saved it. ;D I heard they're going to fix a few things.. And PS4 is coming out? XD Also, thanks for your review on my preview~ Yes, Pandora's Key. ;D Little Cheve's.. XD Thanks for pointing that out! I'll fix it eventually. :D_

**The Cynical Asian: **_No one's going to die. XD Ignotum needs something worse than that. Yeah.. She turned everyone into one. XD Raven cares too much? XD Oh right.. Then who's the lucky author~? :D Mario? *screenshots your words and send them worldwide* ;D Also, thanks for your review on my preview! Glaive is boss. XD Well, you'll know eventually. XD Well, aren't you excited for the incoming news from Chung x Eve?_

**Rosamanelle: **_Oh yes he did. :x Sure, go ahead. XD There's tons of chapters until he appears again. Go ahead and torture him all you want~ *kicks Ignotum out and hands him to you* XD Elsword is a player~ :D Raven got his woman back now. XD Sander is too far. :x Honored.. XD I still think you're an awesome author. Ooh... Good luck! _

**BIAxDiA: **_Aww, that's okay. :3 *pats your head softly* :) Bad report card?! OAO Raven missed out, but at least he's still safe. Aisha will wake up eventually. The story is sort of... Reaching to an ending. I think.. Within the summer, this story will end. :x Also, thanks for your review on my preview! It's not Nasod baby.. XD They're both humans. Well, they're all being sweet. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	60. Chapter 60: Eve's Choice

**~Chapter 60: Eve's Choice~**

* * *

The so called intruders in front of them were happy and glad. Lento's eyebrows rose as he stared at one of them with his dark eyes for a moment before recognizing them. Penensio sighed as he immediately recognize one of them.

"Chung. Welcome back, but I do not think that a commotion as this is necessary."

"Sorry... We were to crash anyways. Also, how is father?"

"Fine, but stressed out. We're currently in war with Altera.. And..."

Penensio's amber eyes fell on Eve. Chung tightened his grip around Eve as he glared at Penensio. Lento turned on his heels, attracting everyone's attention to him. He raised a hand and silently called back their troops.

"Talk about this later. Right now, we should return to the palace."

Penensio narrowed his eyes at Eve for a moment before leaving with Lento. Chung sighed as he looked at the others. Elsword shrugged before throwing Aren and Elsa on his shoulders and holding Aisha with his mouth. He began to follow the Penensio and Lento. Raven, Rena, and Ara stared at Chung and Eve before they all made way to follow the leaders.

Along the path, the citizens greeted them with as much enthusiasm, however the dark circles under their eyes didn't help. Eve stared at a citizen with empty eyes before a thought came into her mind.

_'Is... Altera okay..? I may hate Ignotum, but.. The citizens are innocent. They had nothing to do with the war. They could be living in the streets with nothing, but rags. Whether they're men or women, they have to be involve in the war as well. Creating Nasods and also fighting against Hamel's soldiers..'_

Elsword turned his head around and found his eyes staring at Eve and her now sad eyes. Chung found Elsword's gaze on Eve and immediately hugged her from behind. He gave Eve a ride on his back and refused to let her down. Eve was immediately distracted from her thoughts unintentionally by Chung and intentionally by Elsword. Raven whispered words in Rena's ears and she nodded her head.

As soon as they entered the palace, they found themselves bowing down to the intimidating king of Hamel. The troops were ordered to go back and the gates to the palace were closed, along with the doors.

"Chung! Welcome home!"

"Ah... Yes.."

Chung looked a bit uncomfortable with his father's sudden mood change. Eve's hands were on top of his eyes, covering them. Curator stared at Eve for a moment before giving her a warm, gentle smile. Eve nodded her head while Penensio stared intently at Elsword and Elsa on his shoulders.

"You there. Are you... Part of the royal family of the Red Knights?"

"What about it?"

Elsword gave a cold glare at Penensio as Raven took Aren and Elsa off Elsword's shoulders. Aisha was also set down on the ground as her heartbeats were slow and faint. He set Aren and Elsa down on the cold ground before Penensio softly muttered words under his breath.

_"So... Both of them are still alive after all these years."_

Those words didn't escape Elsword's ears as the confusion was clearly shown on his face. Penensio's expressions grew dark before turning towards his lord.

"Eve... May I ask you something important in private?"

Eve nodded her head as she followed Curator without any hesitation. She knew what was going to be asked and what were going to be the consequences. Lento held Chung back as Chung wanted to come along with them. Ara sat down next to Aren and watched his expressions. Elsword realized Aisha was on the ground before he hugged her body besides him.

_'A choice is to be made... Altera or Hamel. It may seem easy and no one would hesitate to choose Hamel, however... Is it really like that?'_

* * *

"Eve... You're of Altera's royal blood. The princess of Altera. In other words, you're our enemy, but... You're in a relationship with my son. You're going to be my daughter-in-law anyway. I want to ask you. Whose side are you on? Altera, your birthplace or Hamel, your home?"

"Hamel."

"May I ask why Hamel's your choice and not Altera?"

"Hamel... I guess it's because Chung is here. Chung has a connection to Hamel. He loves Hamel."

"In other words, it's because Chung is here. If Chung hadn't existed nor did he met you, you wouldn't have chosen Hamel, but Altera."

"No.. It's not because of only Chung. Chung is only part of my reason. I.. I want to escape from Altera. Altera is where I'll be a caged bird whose freedom would always be restricted. Hamel is a free place. Acceptance is one of the rules in Hamel, isn't it?"

"Tell the truth. The truth about why you don't want to side with your birthplace."

"Ignotum is my brother, but at the same time he isn't. My brother was long gone. Corrupted by power. He'd do anything to get his way. The day he got the throne, it was also the day when I lost my complete freedom. He wouldn't exactly care much about the things I do, but he would lock me inside once I go too far. Meeting with Chung was an opportunity for him to experiment. Harming me isn't a big deal. Ignotum.. Reality is twisted for him. Chung would be harmed or maybe meet death. And that's something I don't want. Chung is someone I truly love and my entire world."

_'In other words.. Chung's safety is first priority for her.. Her choices are mostly because of Chung. Doesn't she care about her own feelings? Or maybe... It's because Chung was the one to pull her out of her comfort zone. Chung... It's probably the same for him. Both of them.. Loves the other dearly, preparing themselves for anything. Eternal love, huh... Surely, their love would last forever, never ending, continuing on in the next life and so on.'_

Curator gave a small nod and pat Eve's head softly. Eve immediately understood his action's meaning. Chung who managed to sneak away from Lento, heard Eve's words. He tightened his fists for a moment before smiling softly.

_'Eve.. I would do the same for you. I'll do anything for you, even becoming evil. We're going to stay by together.. Forever, 'kay?'_

"Chung, how about you come inside and stay beside Eve?"

Chung blushed faintly as he entered the room. Eve looked away while Curator left them alone as his thoughts were filled with certain stuff.

* * *

As soon as Curator left the room to the loving couple, his expressions turned serious, yet there were signs of gentleness behind it. He turned to Penensio who immediately knelt down with his arm on his chest.

"Penensio. Go and tell Elsword the truth that Elsa hasn't told him."

"What truth?"

"The truth behind your parents."

Elsword tilted his head to the side slightly as he stared at Elsa from the corners of his eyes. Penensio hid his eyes behind his bangs as he led Elsword to another room.

_'Elsword's parents... They're both dead... Murdered by someone.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Penensio's purpose... Guess what it is~ :D Also.. I'm going to stick with Curator. I'm sorry. Bear with me. When Assassin's Love comes out, it'll be Helputt. :x By the way.. I'm sorry for updating a day late. Well, it's about 2 hours..?

Anyways, I was at San Jose, CA for my cousin's wedding. It was fun! I was at my aunt's house, which I've never been at. Plus, I get to see my cousins, David and Danny. Also.. I was at the movie theaters, watching _World War Z_ with all of my cousins. :3 We went to the theaters at 12:50AM and came home at 3:15AM.

During the movie, one of those "creatures" surprised me by attacking one of the main characters out of nowhere. I jumped and my shoulder bumped into David causing him to jump along with me. Anyways... It was fun overall, and I updated a bit late because I was tired from the trip. :x

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_:3 Yesh, and I respect you for that. :D I'm beside you. I'll be one of the happiest authors as well. :D My dream will finally come true~ Once Assassin's Love is published. :x Well, you're a guy, so... I guess girls is your first priority? XD Well, Mario saw it.. I was expecting you to be killed, but never mind~ :3 By the way... Do you want to dungeon again with me, but this time with my DC?_

**MarioRedFire: **_OAO Why hate me?! You're going to be worldwide famous! XD Well, it's going to be a mystery, so... Try guessing. XD Attack on Titan? Damn. You and my cousin, David talk about Attack on Titan.. XD It looks scary, so I avoided it. Thank you for your generous words~ :3 _

**Kat Neko983: **_:3 Yay~ And.. It's the exact same words from Chapter 58: Prayer. XD No worries~ I updated~ And... That's when I give up on PvP completely. XD _

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Badass Elsword. The nasty war is going to be a bit gory. Of course~ I would surely make it painless and all happy ending~ Hmm.. I might need to flip the coin or actually... ;D I have a brilliant idea~ It is cute, imagining so. ;3 _

**Orithia WindBell: **_Eve saved the day once again~ Well, I expect a huge reaction from Aisha later on. XD Well... Elsword used the active "stoic".. Just imagine him standing while a whole bunch of them stood behind him. XD Yeah, he's amazing. He deserves some spotlight. I'm not sure about their child appearing since.. The preview isn't going to be in order and hopefully no one would try to piece the previews together._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD It's awesome. I would have done that as well. XD Well... Chung is a grown boy with crazy hormones. XD Plus.. They did it together in the first preview. _

**An0n Author: **_:3 And Penensio is going to reveal something important to Elsword! OAO Well, it's during the war, so.. XD Not much enthusiasm._

**Helringo: **_XD Wait.. What's your highest level in the game? 31 or did it change? Well, now you know who they are. XD Meet Penensio and Lento! Yeah, summer. XD I'll probably update more often if I don't get distracted by Kagamine Rin+Len. XD And yeah, I heard about it._

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_XD Yay~ :3 Now... Forward!_

**BIAxDiA: **_The strongest warriors will have to fail sometimes. Ara is boss. XD Of course. Since, it's their Prince after all. :3 Well, it's 60 chapters, including this one. XD And... Chapter 1: Dreams and Thoughts of Eternal Soulmates said that they're all going to be humans. XD And in the first preview for Assassin's Love, it also said that they're all humans~ :D But don't feel stupid. XD You probably skim through it too quickly._

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_Sera.. If she is, then I'm going to be honored. And thanks for your generous compliment!_

**ruby undercover**_/_**RubyCrusade: **_XD No worries~ I'll probably listen to them later.. XD Well, he's badass. XD Oh god.. That's a dangerous situation. :x If you don't update, then I'll die of anxiety. OAO Well, you can still write, but slower updates... Sadness... Q-Q However! I shall wait for you! :D _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	61. Chapter 61: The Past's Guilt

**~Chapter 61: The Past's Guilt~**

* * *

"What exactly do you mean by the truth? My parents... They're already dead, then what's the use of telling me about them?"

Elsword stared at Penensio with suspicion. Penensio stayed silent as he thought over what to say to Elsword. Elsword couldn't help, but feel anxious and annoyed. Anxious on the information that's going to be told and annoyed that Penensio is buying time.

"If you're not going to say anything, the-"

"Your parents' death... What did Elsa told you about their death?"

"They were killed while protecting citizens of Velder. And they died when I was around 10 or so.. Elsa was also beside me.. Before leaving for Feita."

"What Elsa told you wasn't the truth.. It was merely a lie she made up to prevent you from knowing. Once you know the truth, you'll live for revenge. The truth was that... They were murdered by someone. Or rather.. It wasn't exactly a murder, it was more of an execution. That someone was.. Me. The parents that you knew and lived with up until you're 10... They weren't your real parents."

The silence continues from there. Elsword's eyes widened as he backed away from Penensio. Penensio's eyes held guilt and sadness. He could still remember the day he executed them as clear as it happened yesterday.

* * *

_15 years ago... The day when the royal family of the Red Knights' Ensis Mucro were to be executed. Both were famous for their fighting together with teamwork and near-perfect strategies. Their real names weren't remembered, yet their nicknames will always be remembered._

_"Kill the traitors!"_

_"Give them the punishment they deserve!"_

_Ensis Mucro's children were spared. A young girl in her pre-teens and a young infant barely 2 years old. Their parents were going to be executed, but she knew that they had deserved it. Slaughtering innocent civilians was bad enough, but... Having the guts to go against the monarchy and providing information to Altera. Hamel is accepting and forgiving, however... They have their own limits to accepting and forgiving._

_"Power can corrupt one's mind easily.. Elsword. Don't be like them when you grow up, okay? I'll find us.. A family of swordsmen that can train both of us. A loving family."_

_Elsa hugged her baby brother against her body as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, falling against the pale cheeks of Elsword's. Penensio raised his hand in the air, silencing the citizens' voices. The executioner appeared and drank wine before spitting it out against the cold, metal blade. He walked towards Ensis Mucro and prepares to execute them, however... In a flash of lightning, the executioner's head was rolling on the platform as his body was on the ground._

_"...!"_

_"Don't underestimate us."_

_Another strike of lightning and small droplets of water fell from heavens as Penensio clashed blades with both of them. Two pairs of red blazing eyes glared at him as they pushed him back. Citizens of Hamel backed away as they feared for the worst to happen. Elsa watched from the sidelines with a hood over her head._

_'Father... Mother... It's already too late. You're far too gone for anyone to help. Just accept your fate. Death is unavoidable..'_

_"Luna Blade."_

_Penensio spun on his heels as he unleashed a powerful kick towards Elsa and Elsword's mother and managed to pierce her with a glowing blade formed of particles. Blood splattered alongside the glowing blade as one was still alive. His enemy chuckled lowly before Penensio was assaulted by barrages of slashes._

_A yellow glow appeared from Penensio's hand as the light elemental rune appeared. It intercepted between Penensio and the remaining of Ensis Mucro. The barrier was formed by the light elemental rune as it deals a hit to the enemy. For a moment, his enemy was pierced and froze for a moment, leaving him wide open fro Penensio's next move._

_"Storm Blade."_

_A swarm of rotating blades appeared below Penensio as it spurts from the ground. In a second, the blades dealt heavy damage towards his enemy. Blood was splattered everywhere. Penensio stared at the lifeless bodies in front of him. He pointed his blade at their throats before slashing down, beheading them. He impaled his blade into the ground before his hands reached for the severed heads and held them up in the air._

_Elsa walked up in front of the platform and stared into Penensio's dark eyes with dull eyes and an expressionless face. In her arms was Elsword who are letting out his sobs. His cries echo throughout the kingdom as the citizens knew that the traitors were executed._

_"Amen."_

_She spun on her heels and silently left, seeking for a new family. A family that can take care of her and her brother. Her flaming hair sways as the heavy rain continues on growing and the thunderous lightning continues on roaring throughout heavens._

* * *

"So... You feel guilty for executing my parents. What purpose do you have for telling all of this?! Sure, I'm mad that you're the one who ended my parents' lives, but... What else does the story do to me?! All it did was giving me more grief! All of my family members.. They're all leaving me one by one..."

"Sorry..."

"I don't care anymore.. If they're executed then fine. It's their fault for betraying Hamel. And... My choice right now is to help out Hamel. In my eyes, Altera is my only enemy. Hamel, it's citizens, or you.. None of you are my enemies. I won't seek revenge on you for my real parents."

Elsword calmly spoke as he slowly left the room. Penensio stared at Elsword for a moment before smiling slightly as he silently spoke.

_"Your son grew up to be just like you back in the past. However, unlike you and your wife, he chose the path that has an exit for him."_

* * *

Rena stared at the royal garden of the palace. She stared at the flowers with a lifeless eyes. Her movements were slow as something moved along the bushes.

Rena snapped out of it and swiftly threw a sharp twig at the bushes. The twig exploded with a small gust of wind going past them. She approaches the bushes and found two familiar people of her past. Long dark hair that was braided and light green hair that swayed against the blowing wind.

"Alex... Seris...?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Is it just me or... The truth behind Elsword's parents sucks? I mean... It sounds horrible when I was writing it.. OAO Also.. I didn't want to come up with his parents' names so.. I came up with another name~

Ensis Mucro. In latin, it means Sword Blade. :D Latin makes it sound a bit cooler... XD Okay.. I apologize for making this chapter so boring and.. The story behind Elsword's parents was horrible. :(

Anyways... I need to make sure I get the one shot reviewers correctly. XD I'm starting to forget who is who. Okay.. My 450th reviewer is **SweetCupcakes**, 500th is **Orithia WindBell**, 550th is **BIAxDiA**, 600th is **TsukixnoEvernight**, 650th is **Helringo**, and... 700th.. *stares at this certain person*

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**An0n Author: **_*slaps* Stop your thinking right there! It's already revealed! XD I didn't mean to torture you.. .-. *ties you up to a metal pole and stares at you* ._._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Correction, 16. Still way too young. XD *shakes head with you* Kids these days.. Tch, tch. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD I think Chung would definitely take care of Eve after that kind of threat. :D Not that he minds~ Ah... Let's plan the wedding. XD Poor old Ignotum. :P Ooh.. He's getting butchered.. Not as much as Ara in Ruby's story~ :D *stares at Altera Core* Ooh.. Ignotum is King Nasod as well.. ._. *thumbs up* _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Now I remember! How dare you made me forget! XD You're the 700th reviewer! Tell me your plot and class pairings. I'm working on them tomorrow. :D And some tonight. Anyways, yes... Their love for each other is amazing. :3 Yeah. :D Eve is going to be with Hamel. XD Yeah, but flipping the coin works most of the time! :3 Try it if you can't decide. XD Hooray.. 60 chapters.. My longest story! :D_

**Helringo: **_Ah... 31.. Oh well. It's okay. Once you do, I'll help you dungeon. :D_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_OAO Thank you! *hugs* Eve's choice is good, but it sure has a lot of thinking in it. Well, whatever Penensio has to say is... Boring to me. :x _

**Danaman: **_Yeah. :D That's all of the royalties. :3_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_XD I know. I never would have thought I would make it this far. I could have gave up. OAO The story's going to be pretty long. I don't know if it's going to be 100+ chapters.. XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_:3 It's so warm.. Just like sitting in front of a heater? XD Elsword received grief.. OAO Well, Elsword stole her job. XD I'll help you plan the wedding! :D Well, Chung doesn't have the talent to eavesdrop. XD_

**The Cynical Asian: **_OAO Why not?! It's not a bad thing! *screams it out in public* Ah.. So.. Is Mario a tsundere? Well, his parents' actions were because of Altera. .-. *stares back* I'm the champion of staring contests. XD I've been here and there watching anime! _

**Tristian Hill: **_I hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter... OAO _

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_If he can hold Rena by the mouth, then surely he can do the same for Aisha? XD And.. He's badass that way. ;D_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD No need to worry. I know exactly who you are! :D And thanks~ Yesh, you need to update soon. :x Well, good luck in 7th grade. XD Don't worry! Review any time you want! :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD Well, Chung is caught red handed. ;P Eve no longer cares about her brother anymore. Chung is only in her eyes now. XD Wow... XD First suspect is Ignotum. _

**RubyCrusade:**_ XD I knew it as well~ :D *gives you a cupcake* Thank you for the compliments. :D Ooh, okay~ :3 I'll try to listen to them. I'm challenging you to a gory battle! XD No, I'm just kidding. There's no way I can beat you in writing gory stuff. Well, look forward to the soon-to-be-ending Eternal Soulmates and the new story.. Assassin's Love. And I'm glad you think I'm getting better little by little. ;3 _

**Kat Neko983: **_QAQ My hair! *tries to save it* The secret's right there! *points at a random direction* OAO_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	62. Chapter 62: Alex and Seris

**~Chapter 62: Alex and Seris~**

* * *

"Shit!"

The male grabbed his female partner and made a run for it. Rena immediately ran after them as memories of the past filled up her mind. Both of them suddenly disappeared as soon as they reach a dead end. Rena's eyes widened as her pale hands touched the cold wall.

_'They disappeared?! But.. They were right there! Alex and Seris.. They look exactly as in the past except a bit older.. Seris.. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? If it was Alex.. But this Alex.. I'm confused...'_

Underground, "Alex" listened to the footsteps above. As soon as Rena left, he sighed and looked at his partner. His thoughts were wild and he was filled up with fear.

"How does that girl know our names? In fact.. She wasn't even at the palace at all during all these years until now! Seris... What do you think?"

"Maybe.. She thought we were people from her past? Like.. People she knew..?"

"But it can't be that much of a coincidence! If people from the palace knew that we're hiding in here, they could have us executed! We're here for a reason.. To help out the one who saved us. Ignotum saved us, and we followed his orders.. Spying on Hamel for as long as we can. It's been 4 years since we've followed that order."

"Alex... Are you trying to say... They could be on our tracks already? I don't want to die yet!"

"It's alright... As long as we kill the one that knows of our existence, then we'll be safe and sound. That girl with similar features to your own.. We'll have to kill her. Too bad.. She has such a pretty face too.."

Alex smiled darkly while Seris stared at him with sad eyes. She clutched her fists before preparing their weapons to assassinate the girl who had spotted them.

_'Sorry... Orders are orders. We owe Ignotum our lives. Plus... Hamel is at fault. Altera is merely defending itself. Ignotum is a good king. Altera will win this war. Hamel will be in ruins soon. We will serve Ignotum for the rest of our lives.'_

* * *

As time pass by slowly, all of them excluding Chung and Eve receive directions around the palace and their rooms for the time they'll be staying in Hamel. And soon, it was finally nightfall. They all sat at the dining table. Eating and smiling. Eve poked her fork at a bite-size piece of meat. She stared at it for a moment before stabbing her fork into it and poked Chung on his cheek. As soon as he turned around, he found himself kissing Eve and something was being slipped inside his mouth.

Whistles sounded throughout the room as their prince blushed beet red, although happiness filled his mind. Eve silently raised a peace sign as she made sure Chung belongs to only her. Raven softly chuckled while Elsword held in his laugh. Out of the all smiles and laughs, there was one person who didn't laugh.

Rena.

She barely touched her food, nor did she paid attention to her surroundings. Normally, she would be snapping pictures at Chung and Eve. However, two people were stuck in her mind as she slowly slipped away from reality.

* * *

_"Rena! Let me introduce to this person!"_

_Seris cheerfully waved at her from afar as Raven chuckled softly. Rena stared at them with curious eyes. She cautiously walked towards them, fearing for Seris's usual attacks. And... Within a split second, Rena found herself on the ground with Seris on her back and her arms snuggling around Rena._

_A low and mysterious voice softly chuckled. A voice that Rena didn't recognize. She looked up at Raven who was smirking lightly. Raven stepped out of the way, and.. Behind him was another guy._

_Long, messy dark hair was swaying against the wind as his sharp eyes stared into her. Rena had a sudden chill going through her spine as Seris slowly got out and cheerfully update her on the person in front of her._

_"Rena, this is Alex~ Raven's and my best friend! Other than you. Alex may be a bit wary of you at first, but eventually he'll warm up to you. You can also say he's a tsundere~"_

_"Seris. Shush. I have a reputation to keep. And don't make me look bad in front of your friend here."_

_" Eh~? But... Raven also agrees!"_

_All eyes landed on Raven as he stayed silent. He looked away while Seris approaches him. Rena sat up while her eyes slowly turned away from Raven to Alex. She gave Alex her full attention as she could sense something dangerous from Alex. Alex noticed her stare and began to smile. A surprised look appeared on her face as she softly returned the smile. Alex reached out a hand with the same smile._

_"Nice to meet you... Um, Rena?"_

_"Y-Yeah.. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be great friends.."_

* * *

_'My first meeting with Alex... It was calm and peaceful. That feeling of danger I got from Alex.. It was foreshadowing the future from then on. Alex betrayed us.. And I was forced to do so as well.'_

"Rena? What's wrong? You barely touched your food at all."

Ara stared at Rena with worried eyes. Rena laughed nervously as she began to force the food down. From the corner of their eyes, Raven, Elsword, Chung, and Eve watched Rena's actions closely. Raven stood up from his seat and walked towards Rena. Rena looked up with a spoon full of vegetables. Ara quickly took the spoon away from Rena's hand and Raven dragged Rena away.

"Raven?!"

"Have fun you two.."

"Don't get too naughty."

Rena blushed as she struggled from Raven's grip. Raven opened the door to his room and locked it as soon as both of them entered. Raven pinned Rena down on the bed as he stared deep into her emerald eyes.

She looked away with a faint blush as Raven forced her to look at him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"... Nothing.. It's just something in the past."

"In the past... You mean Alex and Seris. Those two are the only reasons for you to think about the past. They're the reason why you've been going into deep thoughts."

"Raven... Can the past be forgotten easily? Someone you know appeares in front of you, but... They don't recognize you and avoids you.."

"Rena... What are you trying to say?"

"Raven... I saw Alex and.. Seris. They look exactly alike! They ran away the moment I spotted them! I'm serious! I saw them with my own eyes!"

"They're just look-alikes. Seris.. She's already gone from this world. That's reality. Alex.. I don't know if he's still alive, but.. Alex should be in Velder."

"Bu-"

Raven placed his finger against Rena's lips, silencing her as he gazed at her. He leaned in closely towards her ear as he began to whisper sweet words.

"Seris would never hurt you. Alex... If he is here, I'll protect you. I won't let him touch a single strand of your hair."

Rena smiled softly as Raven's words sink into her mind. Her hand slowly find its way and grasp Raven's hand. She softly kissed his finger while it was still on her lips to silence her. A sense of safety and warmth appeared inside Rena.

_'Raven... Thank you.. For accepting me, forgiving me, and.. Staying beside me.'_

* * *

Elsword came into his room and stared at a certain purple head on his bed. He sat on the bed's soft mattress and caressed Aisha's pale cheeks. Her breathing was starting to become more even. Elsword sighed as a stray strand of her bangs fell upon on her face. He swiftly moved it away as he laid his forehead against her owns.

_'Aisha... Hurry up and wake up.. I have something important to tell you.. Something I should have told you..'_

* * *

"Seris, ready?"

"Yeah..."

Alex slipped a jet black mask on his face as Seris does the same. In their hands were a dark blade with a light of silver shining. Their eyes held murderous intent as they go through secret passages under Hamel.

_**"Vivimus Ergo Moriamini."**_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Looks like I'll be updating daily now~ :3 Not always though, since I need to finish the one shots and all, but I assure you that I'll update daily mostly from now until school starts again.. :x

"_Vivimus Ergo Moriamini_" means "_We live, therefore you die_"

Anyways... Once again, I use latin. And if anyone knows latin.. Please check to make sure that I'm correct! Or actually make sure that Google Translate is correct! OAO Oh yes, Infinity Sword is finally out! :3 Now... I can train my Elsword, but then.. I have my Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser to get to level 60.. O-O I'm sorry Elsword... You'll be Infinity Sword one day. XD

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**YZ19: **_Make that 62 chapters if you include this one. XD Thank you for your compliments! :)_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_Aye! It's Seris~ But... I don't know how to explain this... :x_

**The Cynical Asian: **_You'll find out eventually. Do not worry. It's not from your name. :D Aha! Someone honest! You know how I feel. :x The moment I wrote it... It already felt weird, lacking, boring, and so on. OAO Hmm.. Let's just say the reason is for Elsword to learn his real parents' truth and Penensio wants to see the path he has chosen and.. Try to help Elsword steer clear away from his parents' path? :x Elsword... XD You have a fan. *stares back* You dare defy the champion of staring contests? ;D Of course! Anime rules! But then I have problems deciding between Anime/Manga/Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin+Len! OAO You know, that's why I don't go to CrunchyRoll.. Their updates on a series is like a week late than the actual. _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD I don't think they would want that. And plus... I think they're responsible enough to be young parents. I don't know about a certain pair... *stares at Elsword and Aisha* XD Penensio is the enemy? XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_Q-Q My hair... *cries* The 700th..? It's... Sweet Trickster. XD She made me forget about it! Bad Sweet Trickster! XD I'm glad it didn't suck, but it lacks a lot of things. Thank you for your kind words. OAO_

**Helringo: **_Glad to know, but it was lacking.. :x Well, you try hard at least. :D And since it's summer.. i get to update more and sleep more! :D Also play Elsword more. ;3 _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Yeah... :x Such a shame. Well, they got what they deserve, and Wally is gone.. Now, let's wait for Ignotum. Alex and Seris.. Let's find out more about them as a conflict goes on and Altera takes advantage of that? *wink wink* Huge spoiler right here... OAO No, I'm not joking. I counted it five times.. Unless my counting went wrong. XD You can count for yourself, but it's hard. :x Well, once you have time, just tell me class pairing, and plot. :D Or actually.. Never mind. XD I just checked my mail. XD Forget what I said!_

**An0n Author: **_Thank you, and.. *slaps* You're not allowed to talk. *stares blankly at you and the groundhogs* Oh..? *takes out electric saw and releases some of groundhogs' enemies: foxes, coyotes* _

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD Your hints were easy~ :3 August?! School starts in September for me.. Q-Q Their truth.. It sounds horrible.. XD Well, I have a reason for putting it in there, but it won't be revealed until.. 10+ chapters later. XD Too much plot twists/suspense? O: New Onii-Chan?! Congratulations!_

**MarioFireRed: **_I keep switching your name around.. OAO Yeah. I sort of imagined her to be strong-willed. XD Envious.. I'm envious of your work. O-O Then again.. I'm also envious of many others as well. XD Well, the one shots are good at least! :3 And your chapters are mostly long, so it's worth waiting. XD Poor Infinity Sword. Ah.. Elemental Master... Have fun with her~ Well, I hope you do as well since... I'm waiting for quite a few of your stories to be updated~ :3 _

**Rosamanelle: **_Elsword... You can stay with Rosa for a while as Aisha rests. XD Seris from Konjiki No Yami's Alliance sure is... I'm not going to comment on about her. XD I feel sad for the Seris right now. True.. I haven't gave any development for those two at all.. Ah... The life of a butchered character. XD 62 chapters now! So long... XD You can torture him whenever you want~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	63. Chapter 63: Target is Rena

**~Chapter 63: Target is Rena~**

* * *

In the silent night in Chung's room, Eve pinned Chung down on the soft mattress as she suffocate him with a fluffy pillow. All of a sudden, Chung switched their positions and smirked lightly. He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on top of hers, a fluffy, yet addicting kiss. Eve wrapped her arms around Chung as their lips separated. Their foreheads were softly placed upon each other.

In Chung's room, it was completely dark except for the faint light of the bright moon. Chung smiled as he held Eve in his arms delicately, yet protectively. Soon enough, their eyes slowly closed as their foreheads continued to touch.

_'Good night..'_

* * *

In Elsword's room, Elsword carried Aisha into the bathroom and began to strip her. A faint blush appeared on his face as he laid Aisha's pale body into the warm water. He pulled her hairbands out and let his fingers run through smooth strands of her violet hair.

He silently washed Aisha's hair, making sure it's not oily and that it smells good. He caressed her cheek softly before smiling softly as his sharp eyes softened. He took a deep breath, calming himself down before proceeding to touch Aisha on a certain areas. His face was flushed while he cleaned Aisha up.

_'I've got to admit.. Aisha's.. Pretty cute close up. And her skin is so soft. Although, she's lacking in a certain area.. Not that I really care. Aisha's already perfect the way she is...'_

Elsword sighed as he scratched his head slightly before drying Aisha's hair and covered her body with a towel. He sat there, beginning to wonder what Aisha will be wearing, especially undergarments. His eye twitched before he placed a large, red t-shirt over Aisha's head. The shirt covered her body to the thighs. He pulled on the sheets over Aisha, turning the lights off before going out and looked for Rena's room.

_'I hope.. Rena has the right size for her.. Then again, they're both girls. Their hips should be somewhat similar..? I can't let her wear my boxers. Plus, our stuff was left behind in Anne's cabin. We didn't think that we would have to bring our stuff with us when fighting against Wally..'_

He sighed as he proceed onto knocking on Rena's door, however his body froze as something caught his attention. Cornwell began to form in his hands as he kept his guard up. He closed his eyes for a second before he spun on his heels and held his blade up, ready to slash down the unknown enemy. However, a familiar voice stopped him from doing so.

"Elsword? What are you doing in front of my room? Not to mention, you have your weapon out as well... What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing.. I just wanted to ask you if.. You have any... Undergarments for Aisha..."

The last part was a soft whisper that was barely audible, but Rena heard it loud and clear. Elsword looked away from Rena as he could see hearts flying around. Rena smiled brightly as she skipped inside her room, followed by yours truly, Elsword. She hummed softly before pulling out a white pair of panties.

Elsword covered his eyes as he reached out for the piece of garment. He blushed beet red the moment the garment was in his hand. Rena pushed him out of the room, shutting her door while leaving a peace sign.

_'Is this... Embarrassment or humiliation..? I shouldn't think like that. It's for Aisha...'_

Those words continued going on in his head as he wandered around the hallways. For a split second, he had the same feeling from before. Immediately, he spun on his heels and immediately summoned four aerial cornwells in the air, before impaling the the ground. Alex cursed as one of the cornwells managed to scratch him. Seris appeared behind Elsword and kicked him.

Elsword smirked lightly before returning the kick with a sudden jab with his hilt. He grabbed Seris by her collar and threw her at Alex. Elsword immediately pointed his blade at their throat, glaring at them.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"N-None of your business, douche!"

"I see.. Then there's no use to letting you live anymore.."

Elsword raised his blade, ready to kill them, but Rena stopped him. Rena stared at Alex and Seris before walking up front. Her eyes widened as she knelt in front of them, pulling their masks down. Tears unconsciously rolled down Rena's face as she stared at them nostalgic eyes.

Alex immediately used that chance to grab his blade, impaling Rena through her stomach. Elsword reached out for Rena's shoulders, pulling her back and knocked Alex out with a punch. He pointed his blade at Seris who willingly surrendered by raising her hands.

The noise had woken almost everyone up. Chung, Eve, Ara, and Raven were now surrounding them. Raven stared at Seris and the unconscious Alex with wide eyes. Eve stared at them with suspicion. Ara poked Alex with her spear, causing blood to appear. Seris bit her lip as the worst thing that could happen actually happened to them. Rena was being carried away by Elsword for her injury to be bandaged up.

"Who are you?"

"Why did you injure Rena?"

"I'm Seris. The unconscious one is Alex. We tried to kill your friend because she knew of our existence in this palace. We merely wanted to stay here for safety and somehow help Hamel, but... We're mere commoners."

Seris spoke softly with a straight face as a thought came into Chung's mind that moment Seris finished her speech.

_'Right... Mere commoners. I don't remember seeing mere commoners carry weapons around and use them almost proficiently. Helping out Hamel, yeah right. Their true motive is something else, but... What is it?'_

"Chung.. Can you let them stay here and treat them as guests?"

"Raven.."

"Please..."

Chung stayed silent as he stared at Seris and the unconscious Alex with clear suspicion. Eve held onto Chung's hand tightly as he gaze at Raven. Raven had a sad, yet nostalgic expression while staring at Seris. Chung sighed and nodded his head.

"Very well.. There are two rooms next to Ara's. They're currently empty. I'm going back to sleep now.."

Chung dragged Eve away with him with certain thoughts worrying him. Eve pounced on his back and wrapped her arms around him, nibbling softly on his ear. Chung blushed beet red as he silently thanked Eve for distracting him from his thoughts. The doctors in the palace wrapped up Rena's stomach as they made sure to stop the bleeding. Elsword thanked the doctors before letting them carry her back to her room.

Elsword slowly went back to his room and took out a certain fabric. He stared at it with faint blush before gazing at Aisha. He sighed deeply before approaching Aisha. He silently gulped, his hands slipping the fabric on Aisha's pale, smooth legs. Certain thoughts came into mind causing him a tomato face. He quickly slipped the fabric on her and immediately melted.

_'I didn't do anything improper to her, but...! I don't think I can ever look at Aisha again.. This is embarrassing. And Rena also knows! Ugh.. Well, I hope Rena will be okay...'_

Elsword sighed before silently climbing onto the same bed where Aisha lies. His blush remains, however thankfully the covers separated him and he was lying directly on the covers itself.

"Good night, Aisha... And I'm sorry for touching you at certain spots.."

* * *

Ara led Seris and Alex to their room. The silence was awkward and unbearable. Ara refused to talk nor will she be rude to these intruders. She took a deep breath, forcing a smile and letting Seris into Alex room and pointing to her room.

"Good night..."

Ara immediately went back into her own room, locking it to be safe. Seris held a guilt-ridden face as she let her fingers run through Alex's long hair.

_'I lied... My first time lying, but... It's for Alex. It's for someone's sake. I'm not at the wrong... That's right. I'm doing this to survive and for Alex's sake. We'll befriend them before betraying them after gathering important information..'_

* * *

Raven stared at the empty ceiling with yearning eyes. He turned on his side as he closed his eyes silently. A certain person's face appeared in his mind as he unconsciously reached his hand out for them.

_'Seris.. You're alive.. Rena.. What should I do?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was... Too busy arranging my decided skills when the skill tree comes to NA.. OAO! Well, I finally know what my Code Nemesis skills are. Atomic Blaster- Sonic Gun and Hornet Sting- Explosion. I'm getting those.

Unfortunately, for Deadly Chaser.. His passives.. I still need to figure out the ones I still don't know. Remodel Magazine and that Magazine thing.. What's the difference?! By the way, I'm still sticking with Iron Scraps. I love that skill and Assault Spear- Judgement is just not my type of skill..

Anyways, I'm still in depression.. :( I also recently found pretty good songs of Kagamine Rin+Len. :) It cheered me up and.. I found out that I have an attraction to tragedies, horror, gore, and mysteries.. I'm in love with Deadman Wonderland and Tasogare Otome x Amnesia~ :3

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_And that's why you don't go there unless there's a complete series that is perfectly free for you to watch. For example, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. XD Naruto is not free.. -.- Me neither.. :x No worries. It's not going to be horrible~ :) Brilliant idea, but! I need to figure out where to put them in the plot. XD Ooh~ What kind of horrible things did Raven do to you? :3 Unfortunately, you are! *glares at you* Oh.. I get free time, even on school days. Less homework~ :D You can't manage a week? OAO That's okay! You can do it! *cheers you on* _

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_:D I'm in CA, and the district lets us come back to school on September. :) I'm not sure if it's going to be 10 chapters later.. XD Maybe even more. I know who it is.. Infinitespada. :P Yeah, I knew.. It's sad. Don't be too excited. The epic skills of RS.. You have to choose between them. XD Corny jokes. I know, I finally decided on CN's skills~ :D_

**Danaman: **_Yeah, I heard.. XD My friend, he was like screaming at the guild, trying to let out his frustration. So much affection and fun will be on the wedding day. XD _

**YZ19: **_Ooh, that quote! Sounds just like Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail. :D_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_:3 I finally put some loving scene for them._

**Kat Neko983: **_Thanks to Sweet Trickster reminding me... Congratulations! You're my.. *checks the number* Uh.. 750th reviewer! Tell me your class pairing and so on. And leave poor Rena alone.. XD May I ask why you hate her so much?_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_:3 Isn't it easy to imagine Chung with his innocent expressions? :D Raven is so fast in relationships. XD Poor Penensio. :P This chapter features.. Elsword's little conflict. XD_

**An0n Author: **_*sighs and snaps fingers and... The Elgang came in: Deadly Chaser, Code Nemesis, Reckless Fist, Rune Slayer, Void Princess, Night Watcher, and Sakra Devanam* Capture Anon and destroy the army~ :D *Shooting Star, Iron Scraps, Nuclear, Phoenix Talon, Plasma Cutter, Karma, and Suppression* If that's not enough, let's call in all classes~ *all Elgang's classes appeared behind me* :D *shoots Anon down*_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Yeah.. I want to have some development between Rena and Raven. It's almost like she and Chung are battling to see who's the sly one. *wink wink* Unfortunately, Raven wasn't there, but Elsword was there. It's not cliche at all! :3 No worries. I counted on mobile reviews. XD And regular. :D_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD You have to wait because of my depression over choosing skills. :x Well, I'll update daily and occasionally, it'll be two days. Romance is first thing~ :D Well, their identities will be revealed. XD I nearly forgot. I'll try my best! :3_

**Rosamanelle: **_Possessive as well~ :D They already touched her. *stares at her injury* Yeah, that's one reason and it's because she already knows her way around. XD Guess who that genius was. XD Aisha. Stay asleep. :P Elsword needs to have some more fun. :3 There's more.._

**Helringo: **_Aye, very interesting~ *looks around* I wonder what the important thing is~_

**ChungSeiker112: **_XD I've been in the world already. _

**MarioFireRed: **_Rena~ Originally Aisha, but I changed it. According to Alex.. I need to ask for more information. :D Well, good luck on your stories, because they're very interesting, entertaining, awesome, and exciting! Damn.. You sure are busy. XD I believe being single means freedom~ :D Although, my main reason is because I have a hate for guys, unless they're nice and okay then they'll be spared from my wrath. :D_

**NobelTJ99: **_OAO Why fishies though?! That's okay~ Like I said, review any time you want!_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_Oh? :P Then I'll aim for a 100+ chapters! You'll know more about them once Alex wakes up and cause some more conflicts._

**RubyCrusade: **_Aww, that's okay! You can review anytime you want! :3 I remember, and I also found out about the skill tree thing. I've been researching all the new skills. My list of skills for Code Nemesis is finally finished! Now.. I need more information on Deadly Chaser and Infinity Sword. Especially Deadly Chaser because the passives! What's the difference?! Atomic Shield is sometimes useful, but I don't use it at all, unless I really need it. So, I chose Encouraging Aura. Junk Break is technically a desperate skill. XD I chose Queen's Throne because of less MP and the effects. :3 Atomic Blaster- Sonic Gun.. I chose it because it's a bit more convenient on range. Deadly Chaser.. I decided on Rumble Shot, SharpShooter Syndrome, and Shooting Star. I don't like the new Artillery Strike. Since Head Shot is something you don't have to choose and it can pierce, so I just get Rumble Shot instead of Leg Shot.. Code Exotic/Nemesis can't use Photon Booster, unfortunately.. :x Aisha is like the special one.. Look at EM.. Shining Body.. Everything's all messed up. I'm still deciding on Deadly Chaser. Code Nemesis's decided skills are done. :D I heard it's going to be "Elisis" since there's a "Elesis" in Grand Chase already. Don't worry. I like reading, so it's no big deal. :) Elsword is never in peace. XD Damn right I'm mad. Having to choose between Enhanced Nasod Weapon and Concentration Aura. And Deadly Chaser's awesome skills! Q-Q Also, where's the buff actives?! Aisha and Eve's skill tree doesn't show it at all! Did they replace Magic Accelerator Aura with these Seal of Victory/Seal of Extermination?! _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Calm down. It's okay. Ooh, what kind of hell were you in? Damn.. They must have put you in some kind of punishment. OAO Eve is very sly. XD Aisha will wake up and save the day. XD No worries!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	64. Chapter 64: Out In Battle

**~Chapter 64: Out In Battle~**

* * *

The next morning, Seris and Alex were welcomed with a bright smile from Rena who had woken up, a sad smile from Raven, and suspicious glances from the others. Even the king himself was wary of the two guests. Seris cold feel cold shivers going through her spine. Alex merely ignored the suspicious stares and made himself comfortable.

Breakfast went along peacefully. A silence that went on, but it was not of an awkward silence. Raven was surprised at the peaceful silence. He took quick glances at Seris and quickly looked away when they made eye contact. Rena noticed these quick glances and smiled softly with a certain, familiar emotion coming back to her. Their king coughed softly as he grabbed their attention.

"Today... Is another day of war. I will be joining the battle this time, so hopefully you guys will watch over Hamel while I'm gone."

"... I would like to fight for Hamel. Please let me fight."

Eve immediately spoke up without a hint of hesitation. Chung choked on his food as a certain image of her entered his mind. He abruptly stood up and spoke without hesitation.

"I would like fight in place of you! Father, I'm your son and not once have I fought in your place. This time, I'll fight. And also... I want to protect Eve out there as well..."

"Then I'll go as well. I have nothing else to do other than... Taking care of Aisha."

Elsword had a faint blush from remembering his recent activity. Rena giggled softly, staring at Elsword's blush. Curator was surprised with their attitude. He smiled softly before nodding his head.

"Rena, Raven, Ara... Stay in the palace and watch over it. There are things to do here."

They immediately understood Elsword's words. What he actually meant was to watch over Seris and Alex's actions as closely possible. Ara gave them a thumbs-up as from the corner of her eyes, she stared at the two suspicious people. Rena and Raven nodded their heads silently. Their roles were divided. Chung, Eve, and Elsword are going in war against Altera. Raven, Rena, and Ara will be watching over the palace.

* * *

Soon enough, Chung, Eve, and Elsword were dressed in their gear, ready for battle. Leaving the gates, citizens cheering them on and soldiers following them with deep respect. As they walked through territory, time pass by peacefully. Eve kept track of monitoring both Hamel and Altera's side.

"Sword Blasting."

There was a swift movement within the bushes, Eve's screen gave out a sharp sound as a red dot appeared. Elsword immediately head out with his blade in hand. He thrust it forward, stabbing his target before letting the three formed Cornwells piercing his target. Blue sparks of electricity flowed around as he threw his target out for view.

"A Nasod.. Altera.. Is here."

Upon those words, a huge fist came crashing down. Within a moment, Eve pushed herself and Chung out of the way as half of their army were crushed from the sheer strength of fist. A soft giggled sounded out as Eve immediately recognized their opponent.

"Apple.."

"Oh my. Princess Eve is also here? That's no good. I can't hurt you..."

"Why are you here?"

"By the orders of our King. Proto and I have permission to leave the academy for temporarily and help Altera out in times of war. Of course, the academy was quiet without you and the others around to keep us company~"

"Cut the crap."

Elsword charged forward using brute strength, aiming his sharp blade at Apple's neck. She dodged it as Charon clashed blade with Elsword. Eve's attention was on another rather than Apple. Ignotum smirked lightly before charging forward. Apple, sensing Ignotum charging forward, she called back Charon who carried her out of the way. Ignotum crashed into Elsword, pushing him back greatly. Elsword could feel a sharp pain going through him. Chung immediately fired a set of homing missiles that went after Ignotum.

"Energetic Heart! Particle Ray!"

This gave Elsword enough time to retreat and Eve enters battle with one of her own. Blue electron wings formed from her bare back. A condensed beam of particles was released from Eve's fingers as it divides into multiple beams that targeted Ignotum. However, the homing missiles from Chung's Destroyer and Eve's condensed beams of particles barely made a dent to his armor.

"Giga Stream!"

"Rage Cutter!"

Behind the hill was Proto and a large group of Nasods and also civilians of Altera. An aura of killing surrounded them as they waited for their bait. Eve cursed silently under her breath as she gathered a certain amount of energy, concentrating it into pure power as she creates a large force field. Elsword immediately appeared behind Eve, stabbing his Cornwell into the ground, creating a magic circle, summoning mini-Cornwells that erupt from it.

Chung immediately sneaked away from the eyes of the enemy. He went through certain short cuts as he watched Proto and her army carefully. His helmet covered his face as he rushed out. In a swift movement, he jumped into the air before rocketing forward, impacting the ground.

Proto was caught by surprise as Chung locked her in his continuous assault. He immediately swung his Destroyer around causing some Nasods to be flung back, crashing into their comrades. He sent Proto into the air and immediately fired off strong blasts. A Nasod appeared and attempt to slash him, however Chung released a blast from his Destroyer.

_'I won't let anyone shed any drop of my blood. I'm going to destroy them before they destroy me.'_

"Carpet Bombing! Dread Chase!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Short chapter today... I'm sorry! My schedule is getting packed now, but no worries! I will surely update! :3 By the way... I found more songs to listen.. Ah~ Heaven! :D

I just found out what the wedding skill is and it's effects. :3 Oh yes, my list of skills for my Deadly Chaser and Infinity Sword will soon be finished! :D By the way.. I'm going to try to use the new skills when Assassin's Love is out and when they give us full information on the skills. Eternal Soulmates... The current skills/old skills will be used~

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Yeah, eventually.. XP I don't think I've lost to a Raven before.. *hands you a dynamite* Here you go~ :3 *cheers and gives you tray of brownies* I won~ :3 Get inspiration from listening to music and focus on the lyrics and think about them! Do not worry! You'll be saved one day. :D_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_O A O Oh god. Seris! Get ready to be butchered..._

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_No worries! It'll be daily and two days. :D Well, I don't blame you. At least you try to update as often as you can. :) Thank you for your compliments. XD I don't particularily care much for other pairings, but I must be fair to all couples. :D I'm honored to be praised by one of my favorite authors! :3 In fact, you're my first favorite Cheve author. You sound unnatural...? XD Eh, I prefer any kind of way you review. You might be serious, but at least your words are meaningful. :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Elsword... You disgusting pig? Insolent fool? XD Oh, I don't know about Seris now._

**Kat Neko983: **_Your 2nd time being a reviewer one shot person. XD Alright, Elsword x Kat and Angel x Ace pairings in one story? Yes, my queen. :) It's not too much, so no worries!_

**YZ19: **_:D Me too! And thank you for your compliments!_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD Of course, since I'm following it closely and reading your brother's mind. ;D I know, you shouldn't be too excited. XP My RS friend.. She was killing herself over it. :x Code Nemesis's skills were a bit easier because I play one and researched it carefully. ;) Deadly Chaser... I play one, researched and it's still too hard! Nice! :3 Glad to hear your friend getting a B rank. Yeah, it's long because she reviewed long. XD Hope you'll love your glasses. :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Aye! Poor Elsword! XD Because he figured that Rena would be with Raven at the moment, so he'd rather do it himself. He's independent. XD She'll forever hate him.. That means devastation! OAO Well, Rena and Raven are hesitating while the others are obviously suspicious of them. Ooh, hell. :x Well, you gained your freedom! :D _

**WitchOfMadness: **_Woot! And it's alright~ You can review anytime! _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Of course. They're not doing anything in the bed yet. XD Elsword is obviously shy around girls. XD Well, your guesses are great, but they're not correct. :x I'm not tired of words like that. XD You're welcome, plus the idea is nice. :) I know all those songs~ :3 I researched as many songs of them as I can. Well, I meant manga, anime, and books. XD But I do have a attraction to the songs as well. :D I've listened to them already. :3 And thanks, I'm better now. :D_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_Yay~ *pats your head* ;D They are bold. I wonder if you and Sera are as bold as them. ;P And.. Be a good boyfriend and do just like Elsword. XD _

**Someone I: **_Thanks for your "compliments" :P And I don't particularily care if you think it's weird or not. Not suit to your tastes, then try reading RubyCrusade's stories, The Cynical Asian, MarioFireRed, Orithia WindBell, Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart, An0n Author, Infinitespada, Tsurara-Oikawa Chan and a lot more which I do not think I can name them all. Your review is perfect for advertising, but unfortunately I couldn't name all of the authors.. I fail. OAO Or you can try to be an author and show everyone your potential? :P_

**BIAxDiA: **_She is... Technically~ I can't imagine it either, that's why.. Borrowing comes in mind. XD It's hard to ignore. XD Plus.. I can't be rude to someone who reviewed. XD Well, I don't particularily mind. So no worries and cheer up, ne? :D_

**RubyCrusade: **_The world is cruel.. :x And I'm glad to be one of those authors to convince you. :) I don't know why, but I think they're just confused. OAO Dirty Aisha?! Well, it's not desperate.. O: Oh! Anti-Situational! :D Junk Break.. It's just.. It's too easy to mana-break. :x I aim for the effective skills. XD Queen's Throne and SharpShooter Syndrome. To make it more even..? They gave CN's Elegant Steps out to CBS. And I don't see Photon Booster on CE/CN... I want CN to be even stronger. OAO And poor IS. Well, I feel sad for KR Elsword... XD Poor Elboy, getting dropped someday. *sighs* People these days.. Pairing certain people up. XD I've seen the video and it's amazing. The skill is better than the original.. Surprisingly. Yeah, but I'm not that okay with DC's skills. :x I want Proto's spear garden as well... I might do it, but no guarantee. XD You have many stories to update, but they're long and worth to wait for! _

**Helringo: **_ might be murdered... Ara! *holds Ara hostage* XD Writer's powers._

**xXkito-kunXx: **_Aye! Very reckless!_

**An0n Author: **_O A O This is war. *calls out all Epic NPC's, excluding Proto* Go! Destroy them! *Epic NPC's, Elgang of all classes destroys you* Well play...? Well dead? :D_

**BlueMoSkys: **_XD I don't think so... She'll slap him lightly. XD Well, your reasoning for the song is pretty good. :D_

**CodeEmpress: **_Echo is not that innocent. XD And it's war on the airship! _

**Tristian Hill: **_Glad you're still loving this story! :)_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	65. Chapter 65: Victory and Confusion

**~Chapter 65: Victory and Confusion~**

* * *

Alone by himself, Chung managed to defeat half of Proto's army. Proto narrowed her eyes at him, ready to summon spears from the ground to pierce through his thick, heavy armor, Freiturnier. Soldiers from Hamel disappeared from Ignotum's view and helped out their Prince in defeating the army. They managed to lock at least a quarter of the army in an area, battling it out. Chung slammed his Destroyer down into the ground, creating a small crater. A faint blue aura surrounded him in a sphere form.

Chung pushed his heels down and kicked a soldier from Altera in the head. At the same time, his Destroyer was swung in the reverse direction, slamming it against Proto. Proto cursed under her breath as spears automatically were formed, knocking Chung off his feet while the spears attempted to pierce through his armor. However, the attacks were futile. Chung pushed himself up as he jumped over them.

"Carpet Bombing!"

In a swift motion, Chung raised his Destroyer. A signal flare went up, silently calling for the powerful waves of airstrikes. It attracted Ignotum's attention as he attempted to get to Chung. Elsword immediately rolled his body past Ignotum, invisible for a moment. He swung his blade down and pushed Ignotum back.

"Photon Flash! Giga Stream!"

Channeling her powers in one area, she quickly took a step back while releasing that portion of power. A faint blue plasma dummy replaced her as it explodes. Without hesitation, streams of powerful blue beams of particles released from a force-field, aiming for Ignotum. Eve continuously fired lasers, keeping a small distance from herself and Ignotum.

_'Ignotum's weakness... If I remembered correctly, it was his legs due to an injury. It healed, but if there's pressure around it, then there'll be tremendous pain. If that's the case, Ignotum's armor on his legs should be vulnerable to attacks.'_

Eve immediately began to aim for Ignotum's legs. In an instant, he moved out of the way with an unknown expression on his face. He glared at Eve as he reached out for her. Elsword came to her rescue as he threw a Cornwell into Ignotum. Within a moment, the Cornwell erupt into a frenzied storm of Cornwells, piercing Ignotum. Small beads of blood splattered against the green grass and against their faces.

"Please don't touch Eve, or you'll face a certain Prince's wrath."

Elsword kicked Ignotum in the chest with as much as strength he can muster. He immediately stabbed his blade into the ground. The ground trembled below their feet as a flaming geyser erupt from the ground. He smirked lightly as Ignotum was launched into the air.

"Thousand Star! Giga Stream!"

Before her blue wings of electrons and particles disappear, she summoned out a special gear with condensed energy. Before her was a large force field, firing strong beams of particles at Ignotum as he was in the air. Thanks to _Thousand Star_ active, small spheres of energy were released and damaged Ignotum. Ignotum glared at Eve with hatred as pain overtook his mind. The moment he descended, he launched himself towards both Elsword and Eve, slamming his arm against their bodies. Forcing his leg to move, he immediately kicked them against the rough bark of a tree. Elsword and Eve's bodies were pressed against each other, back to back.

Ignotum panted heavily, raising a blade against their necks. Eve was the first to receive the blade, however the attack was stopped by a blast from Chung's Destroyer. His Freiturnier had small cracks with pieces of sharp metal pieces poking inside. Chung was obviously tired out from his battle with Proto and her army, however that didn't stop him from trying to protect Eve. He glared at Ignotum with furious eyes.

He proceeds to launch himself towards Ignotum, however a certain fist came from the sky, putting pressure against Chung as he received the full blast. He was on the ground, trying to move his limbs, however it was futile. Small bits of blood seeped out from the small cracks. Apple giggled softly as she stared at Chung sadly.

"I'm sorry.. Proto and I don't want this war, but.. Orders are orders. We have to obey them. It's too bad, but.. You'll have to lose this battle or... Surrender?"

Ignotum stared at Chung with a sneer on his face. He turned back to Eve and Elsword who regained enough strength to push Ignotum back. Moby and Remy turned into spears of destruction, piercing through Ignotum with electronic pulses in their trails. She used the chance to hid herself from the naked eye as Elsword easily rolled past Ignotum while being invisible for a few seconds.

Elsword turned on his heels, stabbing a Cornwell into the ground. A larger magic circle appeared below their feet as mini Cornwells were summoned. They erupt from the circle, clearly aiming for Ignotum's feet. However at the same time, Ignotum swung his blade and slashed Elsword across the chest and kicked him back.

"Sweep Rolling! Particle Ray!"

A rotating Electron Triangle was generated, locking Apple in one area. Eve immediately rushed forward and slapped Apple's cheek as soon as the rotating Electron Triangle disappeared. From her fingers, she fired a condensed beam of energy with spheres of energy following the attack. Charon and Persephone came to Apple and carried her away.

"Chung!"

Moby and Remy carried Chung off the ground somehow as he regained movement to his body. Elsword laid on the grass with the slash from Ignotum stinging like hell. Eve immediately rushed over to Elsword and she began to check the slash. Ignotum was no longer in the spot where Elsword did severe damage to him.

Ignotum, Apple, and Proto, along with their army retreated. Chung sighed in relief as Elsword cheered softly. Eve stared at Ignotum's back, clutching her fists tightly before looking away. She slowly took Chung's helmet off and smiled softly. Chung returned the smile before taking both Eve and Elsword's hand, raising it up. In the middle of the bloody war, more hands were raised as Hamel's soldiers raised their own hands up.

The battle was over for now, but... They won.

"Now... Let's get back to Hamel now?"

* * *

Within the palace, Alex was in the library, looking at books. He read them with delight as Seris watched with thoughts filling her mind. From faraway, Ara and Raven watched their actions closely.

"Raven.. Do you know them?"

"Eh? W-Why do you ask that?"

"Because... You asked for them to stay here. Also, it's clearly obvious that the names Alex and Seris are important to you. Tell me... Who are they?"

"Seris... Is someone that I love, however because of a incident, she no longer exists in this world. Alex.. Is my best friend before he betrayed me."

"I see. Then Seris.. This Seris is not the one you know."

"How do you know?"

"I can see things that a normal person cannot see. Aren can also see it. In the Haan family, we can see certain things, however that depends on the person. It's usually useful, but in most cases, it's not. What I can see is actually a person's soul and memories. And.. By memories, I can only see a very small portion of it. Also.. The dead cannot come back to life."

Ara stared blankly at them before a bell rung throughout the palace. Alex stretched his arms as he borrowed a few more books with Seris following behind. Secretly, Ara and Raven followed them back to their rooms. Ara sighed as she returned to her own room.

_'Nothing suspicious today.. I wonder if.. They're really innocent people... They haven't done anything wrong except for stabbing Rena back then.. Their past.. Seris was smiling brightly at someone. Same with Alex. He was fighting against someone, but there were sounds of cheerful laughter.'_

Raven leaned back against the wall, staying next to Seris's room. At that moment, Seris came out of her room and her eyes met with Raven's. She blushed faintly as she smiled at him. Raven merely nodded as he silently followed her to the balcony. The gush of air gave Seris's long hair to be flying back as her arms were stretched out. She closed her eyes and imagined herself to be soaring throughout the sky.

"Do you wish to fly?"

"Yeah. The gush of air hitting against your face is the best. Also... It gives you the feeling of being free."

Seris grinned as she hopped onto the railings. Raven stared at her as the red sky beginning to darken and the bright sun starting to set. He smiled faintly as a sudden strong gust of wind hit Seris as she fell backwards.

Raven grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. Seris fell off the railings and her face was buried against Raven's chest. Her hands in his while their eyes met each other. At the same moment, Alex sneaked out of his room, dragging Rena to the scene. Rena's eyes widened as Alex put on his innocent act.

"Rena? What's wrong? Don't you feel happy for them? They're getting together!"

"Eh? Y-Yeah.. I'm happy for them.."

_'But... Raven.. Didn't he let go of the past? I thought.. He held some feelings for me. Have I.. Misunderstood the whole time? Seris.. Tell me. Did Raven really forgive me and let go of the past? The Seris in front of me is not the Seris I know.. The Seris I've known is gone from this world.. Her body can't touch the objects of this world, but she continues to live.. I... I'm confused.'_

A lone tear rolled down from Rena's right eye. In her vision, colors began to fade and were replaced with dark red. The palace was in ruins in her vision and blood was splattered everywhere. Rena clutched her head as it ached in pain. Eventually, she fell back into darkness.

"Rena!"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I want some development between Raven and Rena.. So, I'm sorry if this chapter confused you a lot. In fact, even I got confused. I was working on this chapter yesterday, but then... I just had to read Gakuen Alice Chapter 180 which was out without me knowing..

I'm not satisfied with the ending, but... At least Mikan remembers Natsume! And now.. I'm listening to this song in a translated Gakuen Alice Chapter 179. :3 Now..

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Not exactly. XD She's just acting on orders._

**Desuchi: **_XD It's no problem at all! :) You can review any time you want! Plus, it's amazing that you followed this story since Chapter 1! :D Well, Chung is pretty amazing. Defeating Proto. XD The Seris right now is not the one they know. The real Seris is dead. XP Threaten me? OAO Evil! *hides*_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_Yes, I am! I think. XD Well, be sure to research the skills carefully and make the correct choice. :D Well, I'm happy for her and you as well. 2v2.. I had a hard time in that one. XP Ooh... Your vision is worse? That's bad.. :x Aww, I hope it'll get better for you somehow! _

**Rosamanelle: **_Don't worry, he won't die. XD Well, unfortunately, the memories come back to him. XD Poor Seris and Alex. I spent money on it.. OAO Well, hopefully it'll be better. The skills and passives.. TT-TT Like I said, Aisha is special... Go ahead. XD Have fun!_

**CHANELE SOLAR SYSTEM WOLF: **_Oh, I don't know~ :P Maybe or maybe not._

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD Lose a few more times and get more brownies? XD Oh? Well, is that considered good timing or bad timing? Listen to a different music. XD Well, I'm anxiously waiting for you to update. :P You're usually the first person to review. I'm not sure about special though... XD Although, I consider you a friend. Hmm.. You sad, lonely... Boy. XD _

**Helringo: **_Yes, they split up to fight in the war and watch over the suspicious people. Cookies.. Who says I like cookies? XD I eat them, but that doesn't mean I like them. :P I don't like eating much sweets. Small chance that Ara will be joining a few people in death~ :D_

**Kat Neko983: **_*hugs back* No problem! Now... Just be patient and wait. XD Thanks for your generous compliment._

**SeouLee: **_XD How far were you behind? And welcome back from being grounded! :3 There were hopes and devastation? XD Elsword was being badass and carried Rena like a cat. Well, Latin sounds cool. XD Well, google translater shouldn't be trusted. Elsword's parents are evil! OAO Alex and Seris just had to come in. Don't worry, I'm better now. :D *takes cupcake and gives you ice cream* :D If all of them are in battle, it'll be too boring, and I still need development between Raven and Rena. XD *never forgets those words of yours* At least you caught up! Oh! I almost forgot.. Congratulations! You're my 800th reviewer! ;D_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Nothing big happened. *stares at Elsword's injury* That huge slash across his chest.. Ooh. I'm rooting for Hamel as well. XD Too many clones. I don't want to be confused again, but... I'm already confused. XD The songs are awesome, and it's no big deal. XP I've watched all of them. And.. I guess.. I got fooled by Puella Magi Madoka Magica.. _

**MarioFireRed: **_XD Why yes, you're correct. And you finally updated! :D And... How dare you end the chapter at a suspenseful moment. She didn't exactly fight against Proto. Chung did. :D She fough against Apple and Ignotum. XD Well, it's no problem. XD Review any time you want. At least you updated... :D_

**BlueMoSkys: **_XD Poor Toma.. Well, since continue on reading and you'll know what happen. Aww.. Don't cry! OAO_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD Well, they're part of Altera. And they're technically secret weapons in battle. Yeah, so many things are happening. I'm glad you're feeling better! ^o^ You're welcome. Listen to music if you have to. :3_

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_;P I knew it! So who's the dominant one? XD Thanks for the compliment, but I'm more curious on how bold you and Sera are. ;P_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_Because the students each belong to a different area. Altera requested for Apple and Proto, so they get to be out in battle for Altera. Hamel.. Eh, Chung is already out there because of the mission. The mission was to find out who caused the intrusion and defeat them, but... Because of the airship flying to Hamel, so things were taking a huge turn. I'm sorry for getting you confused.._

**RubyCrusade: **_XD You reviewed at the last moment. I was about to post the chapter up, but then I saw your review. Oh well~ You must be awaiting for Ignotum's death. XD Be patient, grasshopper. :D PikaChung's instant kill Dread Chase... I remember I escaped the skill with lag. The first time ever that lag helped me escape death. :D Well, it's worth a try. Are you sure Photon Booster is in Base Eve? XD I've checked. Photon Booster is in Code Architecture and Code Electra only.. Base Eve, it's Photon Flash. XD El Crystal Spectrum.. I've always wanted it on my Code Nemesis. XD I unlocked Junk Break, but never used it because of mana breaking. :x Our favorite classes... TT-TT_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	66. Chapter 66: Unknown Feelings

**~Chapter 66: Unknown Feelings~**

* * *

Raven froze as Rena's name was called out. He tore away from Seris and spun on his heels. Alex was holding Rena in his arms, looking genuinely worried. Alex hadn't expect Rena to faint at the scene.

_'I didn't think she would be this shocked! Now that I think about it... Why am I suddenly worried for her?! She's Altera's enemy! She's siding with Hamel, but why am I worried?! I wasn't worried for her when I wounded her, but... Why now?!'_

"Rena?! What happened?!"

Ara slammed her door open as soon as Alex's voice echoed through out the hallway. Raven and Seris were beside her while Alex held Rena in his arms. Raven felt a tinge of jealousy before brushing it off. Ara checked Rena's pulses before placing her forehead on top of Rena's.

"Hmm... Nothing's wrong with her, except.. She has some symptoms of being poisoned...?"

"Poisoned...? Alex, when you stabbed her.. Did you cover the blade with deadly poison?"

"I don't kill using poison. Seris, you should know that by now. Listen to me, all of you. I have my own rules when trying to kill someone. One, I do not use lowly methods. Two, I hate using poison to kill someone. It takes too long to kill, I'd rather end them with my own hands in a flash. Three, I prefer using weapons over lowly methods."

Alex had a proud air around him as the others held back from slapping themselves. Ara coughed slightly before snapping them back to Rena's condition. Alex volunteered to carry Rena which made Raven about to disagree, but Ara slapped her hand against Raven's back. He glared at her as she returned it with a _this-is-no-time-to-be-jealous_ glare. After getting Rena on Alex's back, Rena's eyes slowly opened as her vision was still hazy.

_'Where..? Who's carrying me..? Where are they taking me? This person.. Is it Raven..? No, it's not Raven. Raven... Has Seris. A Seris that I don't know.'_

Rena sighed and breathed down on Alex's neck. Alex blushed faintly as he kick down Rena's door. Seris resisted the urge to slam her head against a table.

_'I... I need to teach Alex some manners.. Or in fact.. Get used to entering a room without kicking it down, slamming it open, or break down the door with his body. Not only that... He needs to get used to girls around him. Or to be more specific, get used to physical contact!'_

Alex laid Rena down gently on the soft mattress. Ara began to tell them to leave Rena alone as she needs rest. Raven insisted on staying beside Rena. Ara sighed, nodding her head and pushing Alex and Seris out of the room. Alex looked a bit irritated while Seris was perfectly fine with it as... She had certain imagination going on.

Raven caressed Rena's cheek softly while his eyes held guilt. He resisted the urge to hug her tightly in his arms. When he held Seris earlier, it didn't feel right nor did it feel nostalgic. The sharp, yet kind eyes Seris have aren't like the gentle, yet playful Seris he knows from the past.

_'Rena... I truly love you.. Seris from m-... Our past is gone and she has given us her blessings. The Seris in front of us.. Is a different person, but I held onto false hopes that she was the same person we know. I hope.. You understand..'_

* * *

While the sky grew dark, Chung and the others finally made it back to Hamel. However, they were all soaked from head to toe. This includes the soldiers. Chung could feel himself shivering, Eve bit her lower lip, trying to attract herself to the pain rather than the coldness, and Elsword was openly showing that he was freezing. He cursed out loud as the wind was just making things worse. This gave Eve a chance to slap Elsword, which... Warmed him up.

"Eve! Keep slapping me!"

Eve narrowed her eyes at Elsword who was technically begging for death. Chung looked away as he wished Elsword the best of luck. The next few minutes, Elsword's cheeks were red, warm, and stinging. Eve lightly brushed off the "_dust_" off her hands while she lead them. Chung sighed as he carried Elsword, careful to not touch his wide slash.

_'How did we get wet in the first place...? Eh.. I guess it was my fault in a way..'_

* * *

_"There's a lake nearby! We'll rest there for a bit, refilling our water resources and also fill up our empty stomach."_

_Chung stretched his arms as he laid on the cool grass. Eve was finishing up with cleaning, and wrapping his injuries. She sighed, washing her hands off with water. She stared at Chung and his cracked armor. She narrowed her eyes at Chung before approaching him. Chung stared into her eyes, smiling brightly. Eve returned the smile, letting her hands inside his armor, stripping him. Chung's body movements froze as Eve had already took off 3/4 of his armor, including his inner shirt. _

_"E-Eve! W-W-What are you d-doing?!"_

_"Stripping you. Isn't it obvious?"_

_There were whistles from their surroundings as Chung's cheeks flushed bright red. He was already topless. He closed his eyes as Eve sat on top of him, pinning him down. Eve shuffled her body a bit and licked Chung's sides where it was slightly bleeding. He flinched slightly and soon, he found Eve bandaging him wounds up._

_"Chung. Your reactions were awesome."_

_Elsword chuckled as Eve finished up Chung. Chung sighed in somewhat relief and disappointment. Eventually, time passed by as they packed their things up, however... They were attacked by strange, little creatures. These little monsters stopped their movements for a split second before slowing them down with a thin black string. Eve was first target as she was dragged into the water. Chung reached out for her however a soldier was flung into him and both fell into the water._

_Elsword grabbed his blade, ready to slash down the creatures, however... He himself became the victim. In a blink of an eye, all the creatures all laughed at them while they float in water. Chung looked around and he realized.. All of them, including the soldiers are dragged into water._

_'Maybe.. Coming to the lake was a bad idea...?'_

* * *

He sighed as they made it back to the palace, entering through the gates. However, the palace's just as chilly as outside.

"Welcome back! Are you guys alright?! Did anyone die?"

"It's a battle. Of course there'll be death. Not that many died, as we mostly received injuries."

"I see... That's great! If you would like, let's have a feast!"

"No thanks. It's already late. And I think we prefer a warm, comfy bed to sleep in."

Most soldiers screamed out a "_yes_" as their king laughed. He then gave them the freedom to do whatever for winning the battle. Chung carried Eve back into their room in a rush, with the intentions to take a warm bath and cover themselves with a warm blanket. Elsword smiled sweetly as he went past Alex and Seris, slamming the door to his room.

_'There's no way I'm letting anyone see any kind of weakness on me!'_

Elsword sighed as he crawled into bed, snuggling beside Aisha's body. He held onto her hands, trying to get some warmth. His arms sneaked around her petite waist as he slowly fell into slumber.

* * *

While most had their minds in dreamland, there were two people who weren't. Alex stared off in space with a book on his stomach. A certain spring-green hair that swayed against the wind and emerald eyes that are gentle, playful yet determined, holding her Erendil in her hands.

"Rena..."

_'What are these feelings...?'_

* * *

On the other side, Rena watched Raven sleep with blank eyes. She covered his body with a blanket before sneaking out. She walked down the hallways, staring out at the windows. In her eyes, there were no colors, but black and white.

_'Colors... Why..? Why can't I see them?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! I'm so late! :( I got caught up yesterday with the fireworks and... Yeah. :x I'm sorry! Happy belated Independence Day! Or.. Formerly July 4th! :D

By the way... The actual love triangle does not include Seris. :) I think that's enough. Anyways.. I'm listening to U-Kiss and Big Bang... :3 Both are amazing!

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*coughs* I don't know..*hides under some buildings* Not my fault! Well, I'm waiting for... More than Chung's Secret. XD I hope you the best of luck! I'll try to give you my quickness in updating! :D Well, you're special in a way? XD You're lucky. Not that many guys get into the "special" list. Usually, the "special" just means friend. XD Aww, no friends? I'll be your friend! And Ruby! And Mario! And Rosa! And... So on. :x I'm sorry for not mentioning anybody else. We'll be asian buddies if you want. XD_

**SeouLee: **_XD You finished reviewing just to find another update from me. Well, they're not the same people. Thankfully, my chapters are short. Seris betrayed Raven?! O: That happy gun might be the death of me. XD No worries, I prefer ice cream over cupcakes as well. :3 You saw, but too scared to talk to me? XD Did I give off an intimidating aura off or something? Also, if you want, you can be the 800th reviewer or you can choose someone from the reviews to be the one shot person. :D_

**Desuchi: **_OAO Here I am with the chapter? Apple is not your favorite? XD Damn.. I feel bad for Apple. You probably assaulted her. *stares at the missiles* You'll be stalking this story and.. *stares at previous review, taking a snapshot of it before you cover it up* I'm being threatened?! OAO _

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_No worries! It'll be quite confusing for a while. :x_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Poor Elsword. It'll be battle after battle. Well, you were right about not being safe.. *stares at Chung and the others* Well, all we can do is.. Wait for the truth to be revealed. Actually, Alex did nothing. XD I know! That anime tricked me! You were helpful, so no worries! ;3 _

**Helringo: **_XD Why yes he is. Taking on a whole army and Proto! OAO_

**Kat Neko983: **_I'm glad it wasn't confusing. :x *sighs* Raven.. Make up your mind._

**Rosamanelle: **_*sighs* Poor Raven.. He can't make up his mind. *lets you have a machine* I don't know it's uses~ ;) You can lock Chung and Eve in a closet or anything you want. XD Ignotum is still alive. You may use him as a beating stick, but Oberon fits that more... XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*gives you ice cream* Chill. XD Raven just can't make up his mind._

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_Yes, think carefully. My RS friend gave up because it was too devastating. XD Well, your father is near-sighted. I know.. Give us a discount! OAO Well, I haven't checked most of MK/RS's skills yet, so I can't give out suggestions. XD You're too OP.. :P I suggest getting Phoenix Talon. I heard that Sword Fire's damage got lowered a bit. I'm not sure, so don't take it to heart. :x_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_I'm sorry for confusing you so badly... :x CN's best skill for PvP? Hmm.. I'd recommend Metal Dust Aura for extra damage as you do your combos. Iron Scraps for when you launch your enemy into the air, leaving them vulnerable and use Iron Scraps. Mega Electron Ball because it's useful in combos. :D I don't think having a buff would be necessary for 1v1, unless you're doing 3v3. Anyways, I sort of recommend Hornet Sting. It does somewhat decent damage and pretty good for ending combos.. Metal Dust Aura, Iron Scraps, Mega Electron Ball, and Hornet Sting. If you have Skill Slot B, I'll tell you more. Also, I'm not sure of Elsword's real name and Babel was probably in maintenance to update their info._

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **_*sighs* :P I was just teasing you. And.. What's the reason? :p_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD Aye! Yeah, he's evil, but now... He's not that much. He's slowly waking up. Hard to make up his choices. Yeah.. It's finished. You can go on YouTube to check out the chapters. ^_^ Natsume is alive~ :3 Just go on YouTube and search up the chapters, it should be there. There are English for the chapters. I'm not sure about 180 though... :x_

**An0n Author: **_XD That's alright! Review anytime you want! Thanks for your compliment! :3 And.. They're too OP... XD *gets everyone on my team to relax and watch you and your team have some fun battling our imaginary friends* ;D_

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Good timing! Goodness, Ignotum.. He's going to die. XD Alex and Seris are like.. Killing you? I just checked the website and she has some awaited classes while Ara still needs more! OAO Poor IS.. Yeah. XD Lag only helped me that one time. No worries. XD Aww, thank you, but you are more popular! :3 I believe in your talent/skills! Elsa... *sighs*_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	67. Chapter 67: Aisha's Warning

**~Chapter 67: Aisha's Warning~**

* * *

During the silent night, the eyes of a certain purple head has finally opened. Aisha was awake, however... She could feel her consciousness slipping out of her grasp. She knew she can't stay awake for long. She stared at the red head in front of her. Her eye twitched lightly before she weakly tugged on his shirt.

Elsword tried his best to ignore the tugging on his shirt, however.. The tugging stopped just for a moment before his face received a weak impact of a slap. Elsword snapped open his eyes, grabbing Aisha's hand before it came in contact with his cheek. His blazing red eyes widened as they stared into the gentle lavender ones.

"A-Aisha..."

"Elsword.. I can't stay awake any longer than now. Just listen to me. Rena.. Watch over Rena. If you don't, then she might cause the blood shed."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Rena.. She will have this urge to kill and splatter blood around. I believe that it's symptom of a certain poison. I'm not very sure, but.. Once Rena sees a particular scene where something or someone precious to her is not by her side and makes her feel distant or confused, that's when it starts. She'll first see nothing, but black and white. It depends on when she was poisoned. As time passes.. She'll feel the urge to kill. That's when she'll see nothing, but blood."

"That's the poison's effect?!"

"Yeah. Another effect is that.. It slowly destroy her cells. Not only that, she won't feel pain at all. It may be a good thing, but it's not. As long as there's no pain, then she'll be just like a reckless killing machine. This particular poison doesn't take effect until a certain point. It could take seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years.."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yeah. Wally has the antidote, but his castle is destroyed as well as himself. Echo.. Is no longer here. Altera and their plains. It's also where the peaceful souls rest. And... Deep inside Hamel's ruins. There are 3 stages. Currently.. Rena is in the first stage. Seeing only black and white, and the intent to kill appears. It's easy to snap her back to normal. The 2nd stage is when she begins to hallucinations and the intent to kill becomes stronger. It's also when the poison begin to destroy her.. The last stage is also when she'll lose her sanity, become the reckless killing machine.."

"Alright. I'll watch over her, but... What are you going to do?"

"I should be sleeping, but.. Thanks to this certain person. He gave me a chance to warn you.. If you see him, be sure to thank him.. His name is.. Glaive.."

A certain sound, similar to a clock hand hitting it's destined time, Aisha's eyes slowly closed peacefully. Elsword shook Aisha's shoulders as he desperately called out her name. Her breaths were slow as he realized that Aisha fell back into her coma.

He stared at her before kissing her forehead softly. He silently climbed out of bed, pulling the covers over Aisha. He held Aisha's hand in his tightly before smiling softly.

"I'll be back.."

The door was opened as Elsword began to search for Rena who was now gone from the palace. Muttering a silent curse under his breath, he came out to the balcony. He desperately looked for Rena. A hint of spring green grabbed his attention as it moves. He jumped on the railings before swinging his legs off, letting himself descend. His feet touched the soft grass as the short fall was over. Rena was in sight,walking aimlessly into the village.

_"To live is to die. To love is to hate."_

Elsword narrowed his eyes at Rena, trying to hide his presence as he follows her. Rena walked down the path where she stared at one of the houses with a dull look. She silently reached out for the door to one of the houses. She easily destroyed the knob, walking inside without a hint of hesitation.

She walked up the stairs, going inside a bedroom. Inside, a sleeping mother and her child in their bed, not noticing Rena's presence. Rena raised her blade, ready to slash down, aiming for a kill. The sleeping mother's eyes slowly opened, finding her and her child's life to be nearing death. She shielded her child as the blade came slashing down, however.. A loud sound of metal clashing echoed throughout the silent night.

Blazing red eyes glared into dull emerald ones. Tears rolled down the mother's eyes as she covered her child in a blanket. Elsword stared at her before swiftly kicking Rena out of the room, letting her roll down the stairs.

He immediately came after Rena, slamming the door to the bedroom tightly. Rena immediately ran out the house, running back to the palace. Elsword chased her down with his blade in hand. The moment he got close to Rena, he thrust his blade forward, snipping a small part of her long hair before three Cornwells came in and pierced her. Rena fell down as Elsword pinned her down.

"Rena! Wake up!"

Rena merely struggled under his strong grip. Elsword's eye twitch as his hand came in contact with Rena's cheek. Her eyes widened, the colors returning back. She stared at Elsword's blazing red eyes with confused emerald eyes.

"Elsword...? Where are we?"

"We're outside the palace, in the village. Rena... What can you see?"

"Your blazing eyes with the same type of color as your hair. Parts of it is dyed in jet black.. The sky is dark, it should be midnight and... The faint dim blue light shines down from the sky.."

Elsword sighed as he got off her. He held his hand out for her as she silently took it with confusion. Elsword merely held her hand, walking back to the palace in silence. Rena tilted her head to the side. She couldn't remember what had happened after Alex had called out for her.

_'Did something... Happen..? Is Elsword hiding something?'_

"Rena.. When you feel something strange happening in your body.. Immediately find someone and have them stay beside you."

_'For now... The only way for Rena to snap back to her normal self is to attack her and make physical contact. Currently, Rena should only be in the first stage.. Hopefully, it'll stay that way until I can find the cure for it, but... I need to discuss this with Chung and Eve..'_

"Yeah.. Thank you, Elsword~"

Rena genuinely smiled at Elsword. They went back to the palace, only to find a certain worried Raven running around looking for Rena. Raven's eye twitch slightly before sighing in relief. Elsword dragged Rena towards Raven and placed her hand in Raven's. A quiet yawn escaped Elsword's mouth as he left them alone, waving casually.

"Good night..."

Raven stared at Rena before whispering a soft "_Sorry_" in her ears. He kissed her forehead softly causing her to blush as she smiled. Raven accompanied Rena until the end, staying beside her as she fell into slumber.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Looks like Glaive is doing stuff behind the scenes~ He gave Aisha enough time to warn Elsword about Rena's condition and giving information. Too bad... It's temporary. She'll wake up someday, just not now.

So... Would anyone like to take a guess on when Rena got poisoned? :D Anyways, it's an all-out war for fruits in my family now... And my dad ate all my corn! OAO Now... I'm so hungry.. :x

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*high fives* :D Asian buddies! And I heard you are Chinese? :D *pats your head before tying you up* It's for your own good. I'm also worried. I don't think I want to see this area in ruins. XD You're special in a way. So, good for you. :P Alright.. Update within a month. I'm watching you. o-o_

**Kat Neko983: **_Well, I figured as much since I couldn't find any Ace on your profile. XD Wait! Hold it right there cowgirl! XD Raven is the one at fault for now because of his feelings. So... Eve! You get Chung! Rena! Uh.. Choose whoever. Alex! Go get Seris or Rena! There. XD_

**Guest(1): **_Ah.. Thank you so much! I knew there was something wrong in the chapter, but I didn't know what! :D Thank you! Also.. You didn't have to double-post it. XD_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD I know.. She was like: "No! I give up! They cannot make me do this!" I know the feeling as well... And I still need to know the passives for Deadly Chaser! What the hell is Gas Piston System?! :x I spent quite a bit for the accessories and costumes. I've seen Penensio's skills before.. XD Deciding the skills was definitely the devastating thing that ever happened. It's in 9 days? :D *counts* Hmm.. July 15th? I can't count dates. Hmm.. I don't know. XD You may help or you can watch on the sidelines to avoid the violence. XD And I did, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the 4th of July as well!_

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_XD Your little girl has finally grown up and became bold in her actions. XD Hmm.. I guess you say that. Her world is a colorless world, well.. In her eyes. _

**Guest(2): **_Are you xXkito-kunXx? It's hard to tell people from people when it's guests... :x And good luck in your oncoming arena battles!_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Surprising, isn't it? XD Alex didn't do anything to Rena. People use Seris in relationships too often. Let Alex have the fun~ :D Yeah, it sucks. Glad it made you giggle. XD You'll know why soon enough~ :3 I listen to them for the lyrics. Although, my interest is mainly Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin+Len and their touching lyrics~ :3_

**Rosamanelle: **_No, you're actually on target. XD Yes, they're "normal" peasants, but.. Alex had already attacked Rena, so the "normal" was just like music to the ears. Revealing his rules of killing didn't matter to them. XD Elsword geniunely wanted Eve to slap him. XD Eve is bold. Chung is sly. XD Such a fitting couple. Truthfully, I did not expect you to actually get Aisha waking up part.. XD Oh well~ *gives you a remote control* Press this button. :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_^o^ No problem~ Review anytime you want! :D Lol! I haven't posted any good ones yet, so no worries. XD So far, I only released another promised one shot and my friend's series of one shots. I hope you're feeling better! *grabs your knife and throws it out the window* Don't die! And it's fine! OAO_

**MarioFireRed: **_Yeah, it's temporary. XD Well, Elsword does seem like the type to do that. O: Ooh! Good luck on it and hopefully you'll overachieve! Hooray for Chung! ;D 4 more days~ :3 You're obsessed with Attack on Titan, aren't you? _

**Light15XV: **_You got a mini Elsword x Aisha moment. XD I'm glad you like the previous chapters! :D_

**SnuggleBears: **_Lol! Review anytime you want! Aye! Alex likes Rena. Seris is just going to be watching. XD _

**An0n Author: **_*drags you out of the emo corner* Calm down. You can achieve it if you try hard! Believe that you can do it! ;D_

**RubyCrusade: **_XD Looks like Aren will be having nightmares for a few decades. I wish I can help Aren, but... Sadly, I am killing him off. Now that you mention it.. Aren was forgotten. :x I forgot about him completely until you mention him right now. XD I thought the same as well! I thought Elsa would be some kind of challenging boss in some dungeon. I guess I'll help you plotting some plans in killing~ ^o^ We're friends! It'll be complete when Aren meets Elsa in heaven. ;D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*gives you a paper fan* You may smack him with this. :) It's deadly, but it doesn't seem like it. XD Elsword was willing to let Eve slap him to death._

**QueenNoob: **_Thank you so much! I'm glad you like them!_

**SeouLee: **_XD Welcome back! Well, instead of Seris, I used Alex~ :D It's uncommon? XD I doubt that I was busy. I was probably just checking my inventory and looking at the items in the Item Shop or talking to my guild. XD Yes, say something next time. XD I'll add you as well! Well, just choose someone randomly to be the one shot person. You'll try again for 850th.. XD By the way.. You reviewed at the last moment when I'm about to upload the chapter._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	68. Chapter 68: Weaknesses and Hopes

**~Chapter 68: Weaknesses and Hopes~**

* * *

Golden eyes opened as they glared at the bright rays of the sun. A hand was raised as the back of the hand touched the forehead. Ara sat up from her position and stared at the door. Her hand reached out for her spear as she cautiously approached the door.

Her hand slowly turned the knob before she abruptly thrust her spear forward. A certain red head dodged her attack as she found herself being pinned down. Blazing red eyes glared into her golden ones, his grip on her hands tightened slightly.

"Ara.. Are you trying to kill me?"

"S-Sorry.. I was being cautious."

Ara laughed nervously as Elsword stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He sighed, getting off Ara before pointing at her clothes. She stared down with a confused expression before blushing faintly. She pushed Elsword out of the door as she quickly locked it, changing her clothes. Elsword waited with amusement before his thoughts returned to Rena.

_'Now that I remember, I still have to find the cure.. Hamel's ruins.. The closest spot to get the cure, but will they let me into their ruins? Even if it's an ally, their ancient ruins are as important to their lives. Letting a stranger probably won't suit well... Plus, it's not 100% sure that Hamel have the necessary cure..'_

* * *

While Elsword's buried in deep thoughts, Rena was watched over by Raven and secretly by Alex. Chung, Eve, and Curator was discussing over Altera's weaknesses.

"Apple and Proto are Altera's commanders. Both of them may be young, but they have experience in fighting. Proto and her army would serve as support while Apple and her army will be fighting in the front lines. When Ignotum joins the battle, then Apple will only have Charon and Persephone beside her."

"Eve.. I thought you had servants named Oberon and Ophelia that are adept in combat."

"Yeah, but... Their ability can't be used by me. They're merely there to oversee my growth. Only people like Apple can use them. They're Cyborg. They can easily overwhelm a normal human. However, Oberon and Ophelia won't be joining the battle for a while, until then.. We can relax a little. Apple doesn't like combat and she's willing to lower the damage of her attacks."

"What about Proto?"

"Proto is the complete opposite. She can be described as a reckless killing machine. If you stand in her way, then be prepared to have your head and limbs severed. If it's your first time against Proto, she'll appear intimidating, but her speed is a fault. She's extremely aggressive when attacking, most of her attacks are swift and will knock you back. However, her back will be completely vulnerable to attacks."

Chung nodded his head as Eve gave them as much information as she can. Eve paused in her speech as she dug in her memory, trying to remember another piece of information.

* * *

_"Ignotum! Eve! I have something to show the both of you!"_

_Eve reluctantly came out of her room while Ignotum wanted to get this done and over with as soon as possible. Their father dragged them out of the palace, deep into the forest._

_"What do you think he's going to show us?"_

_"It's better if we don't say anything. Usually, in these kinds of situation, asking before seeing is like asking for some bad luck."_

_"Your logic is confusing..."_

_Ignotum glared at Eve who remained a poker face. He sighed, looking at their father's broad back. All of a sudden, their father stopped in front of a huge willow tree. Eve jumped on Ignotum's back as she wanted a better view from a higher ground. In a split second, their father pushed the tree back slightly, revealing a trap door below, entering it._

_Ignotum followed with his sister on his back. Soon, his eyes widened as in front of them was a room full of spores and Alterasia plants. The air grew heavy and hard to breathe in. Ignotum clenched his fist and stared at Eve who was also having a hard time breathing. Their father didn't pay attention to them as he showed them a larger Alterasia. Ignotum and Eve stared at it closely, realizing that the plant was creating something._

_"These Alterasia plants can help us in our battles. They'll copy the attacks and skills of a certain person, creating the perfect opponent for our enemy."_

_"In other words, this will be our secret weapon when we're in desperate situations."_

_"That's right. They can easily influence a Nasod's actions, so be careful. That's all I want to show you. Let's go before you guys die."_

* * *

"Altera... Has a secret weapon. However, we only use it for desperate situations to clear out our enemies. Alterasia plants. They can release a large amount of poison in the air. Also, they can copy your skills, using it combat at a greater extent than the original."

Chung smiled at Eve as he pushed her out of the room. He gave a look at his father that seems to say _end-of-conversation-for-today_ with a sweet smile. Eve gave a confused gaze at Chung as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"It's enough.. You gave us enough information. Altera is your home. Giving out the weaknesses is good enough and planning how to take advantage of those weaknesses is amazing. You don't have to try so hard. We'll manage somehow."

Eve smiled softly as she held onto Chung's hand tightly and returned his soft kiss. Chung wrapped his arms around Eve's petite waist and kissed her deeply and passionately in the hallways.

* * *

Raven was brushing Rena's soft strands of spring green hair. Rena was slightly surprised at Raven's ability to brush someone's hair so easily. Rena smiled with a faint blush at Raven as he returned the smile. Around this time,Elsword was in the library with Ara.

"Ara, you knew about Rena's current condition?"

"Well, I only managed to pick up the symptoms. I wasn't even sure. Although, thanks to you telling me, I can be sure of Rena's condition. The poison's name is _Occidere Apparatus_, literally meaning '_killing machine_'. Like it's name, Rena will lose her sanity and turn into a killing machine with no mercy. I believe collecting the _Snow Lotus_, _Thousand Years Lingzhi_, and _Thousand Years Ginseng _would be able to cure the poison."

"Do you know their exact location and appearances?"

"The Snow Lotus grows in extreme cold temperature, but... I'm not sure of it's exact location. Thousand Years Lingzhi tend to grow at the stumps of deciduous trees. Thousand Years Ginseng are mainly found in cooler climates, but it's not like the Snow Lotus. From what I know, usually these rare medicines are offered to a certain kingdom, but I'm not so sure anymore.."

"In other words, there's going to be some problems."

Unknown to them, Alex who had overhead their conversation was trying to remember if Hamel was offered any sort of medicine. His eye twitch slightly as he dug deep into his memory.

_'I'm not even sure if they offered any sort of medicine in the past! Rena.. Is that important to me? Why am I trying..? She likes Raven, doesn't she? Damn it.. Rena, do you know what kind of effect you have on me?'_

Chung and Eve appeared Elsword who fell down from his chair. Chung stared at the pictures of the medicine for Rena closely before a certain piece of memory came in mind.

* * *

_"My lord, we would like to offer you our miracle cures. The Snow Lotus, Thousand Years Lingzhi and Ginseng."_

_"No. If it's your miracle cures, then you should keep it for those who need it."_

_In front of Chung and his father was a priest and his disciples. In their hands, holding three boxes that was decorated with golden trimmings. The boxes were opened, revealing the miracle cure's appearance. _

_The pearl colored petals with light rosy pink shading it softly, the spring green leaves framing the pearl colored petals. That was the Snow Lotus. Next was a maroon, amber with light shades of tan mushroom. That was the Thousand Years Lingzhi. Last of all was the light tan root. The Thousand Years Ginseng._

_"We're not merely offering it to you. It's because you deserve it. Hamel have been working to protect innocent people and willing to do anything to preserve peace. Please.. Accept it as our token of thanks."_

_"Very well. Chung."_

_Chung nodded his head as he walked towards them slowly. He carried the three boxes in his hands, stacking them carefully. Chung gave them a warm smile which they returned. The priest and his disciples soon left as Curator began to decide a place for the medicine._

_"We'll put them in Hamel's ruins where the barrier is strongest and Taranvash of Light will guard the ruins as well as the medicines. I'm sure that we'll need it one day."_

* * *

"Oh.. They're all in Hamel's ruins, being protected by Taranvash of Light. Do you guys need it for something?"

Chung stared at Elsword and Ara as their hopes grew. Eve stared at pictures carefully as she also recognized the medicine.

"Thousand Years Lingzhi and Ginseng are both in Altera, but entering Altera is too risky."

"Chung, is it possible for us to enter the ruins to get those medicines?"

"Sure, but.. You need to give me a good reason. Our ruins can't be entered so easily. Even I can't enter so easily, even if I'm next in heir."

Elsword nodded his head and began to explain the situation. Ara knelt on her knees as she hoped for a positive answer from Chung. Chung sighed at their actions. He would have helped them out even if it meant breaking Hamel's rules.

"Tonight, we'll enter the ruins, but don't do anything reckless. And.. We can't let anyone else know, especially Rena."

_'If Raven finds out about this, I doubt he'll stay calm. It's best if he doesn't know about Rena'ss condition. Rena is the victim of the poison. If she knows, her reaction is unknown, but it's also best if she doesn't know. For now.. Both of them will be kept in the dark.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I lied. I haven't updated daily that much... :x I'm sorry! And I even updated a day late! I'm so sorry! I got caught up with watching One Piece and Naruto. Anyways... I'm extremely influenced by Wuxia novels.

Snow Lotus, Thousand Years Lingzhi and Thousand Years Ginseng.. They do exist, and they're great ingredients to creating medicines, however they're not miracle cures. In Wuxia novels, they are considered miracle cures. And sometimes, they're offered to the king or at least that's what I remembered in a TV series that's also Wuxia..

Well, either way.. The chapter was a bit boring, not that much action. By the way, Rena's not going to be cured so easily. I'm not letting her be cured so easily, I want her to enjoy some stuff~ :3 The poison is completely made up. XP

Also, who noticed that while using some skills, the voice changed. Like how they said it. For example, SG/DC screams out "Shooting Star" when he uses the skill, but now... He only screams out "Shooting Star" when he's in Awakening, especially Berserk Mode while he sceams out some korean words when he's not in Awakening. Same with CE/CN. In some cases, she won't say "Queen's Throne", she'll say korean words. Apparently, the voice changes are added to TR's Trapping Arrow and CA/CEm's Heaven's Fist. Well, so far, that's all I know...

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Rosamanelle: **_XD Yup, you're somewhat psychic. XD Now you are correct, but someone who's usually cautious in serious situations like Rena can't get poisoned so easily. So, in their past, who is this suspicious person who poisoned her? :D Well, of course they step into Hamel's ruins, however a little surprise will be awaiting them. Like I said, Rena's not going to be cured so easily. What's the fun in curing her so quickly? ;) Aren will have a huge part later on before joining Elsa. :D Glaive is working behind the scenes. I'll have a chapter that'll tell of his adventure. XD Unfortunately, Elsword is slow in actions that doesn't involve combat. XD I think Glaive prefers ice cream. And.. I'm slow as well! :3 So, what kind of hint did you mean~?_

**Sweet Trickster: **_And that's why you look in the past~ :D Think outside of the box. XD Well, the ingredients are revealed, however... I'm not letting Rena be cured so easily~ :3 Yes, there'll be action and Rena's condition worsening. Love triangles usually don't end well anyway. XD Aye! I've listened to them and loved it. :3 Rin and Len: Synchronicity Trilogy~ :D Seris is common, Alex is rare. XD By the way, you're one of the candidates for 800th reviewer._

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_Aye! She deserves credit alright. XD I know.. I want to know so badly. :x GPS... We already have a map that shows the number of enemies and party members. Tracking system. Allows missiles to follow monsters automatically? XD Well, I agree. I definitely spend a lot of money on games. Making another RS would still make you want the other skills. XD You'll still long for the skills and want to use them together. O: I got it right! 5 more days.. If he's dead.. He gets to be tortured in hell. XD Well, the fireworks made my dad think about people shooting guns. XD Aisha's condition is just like me. XD Sleep, wake up, go back to sleep. :3 I hope I get to read the story when it comes out. :D_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Ooh, his laptop! *steals laptop and looks at history, documents, and so on* :D Aisha can go back to sleep and rest. :3 Asian Buddy+Chinese Buddy! :D It's either staying safe or die. I'll just go and check on your laptop again~ :D *messes with laptop* _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Well, she's not exactly a yandere. XD I don't think she can be like Yuno Gasai in Mirai Nikki. XD *gives you a metal fan* You've leveled from paper fun to metal fan. ;D_

**Kat Neko983: **_Alright then! Now... You'll have to wait. :x Well, Raven x Eve x Chung... It's not one of my favorite love triangles, but it's fine. ;D Elsword x Eve x Chung is my favorite love triangle. :3 Chung x Eve; Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis being my favorite, obviously. XD Well, your hatred for Rena is astonishing. _

**RubyCrusade: **_Elsword? XD You can see him as one in Assassin's Love, which will be out one day. XD Rena, it's fate. You'll have to go psycho. ;D It's either alive or dead~ :3 ...! Oh my god! Ruby, tell me! Tell me now! OAO I want to know! I can't wait until TM is over! Wait! Damn it. Very popular ElsAi.. I don't read that much ElsAi.. Uh.. ShiraCira? Wait! OAO Our conversation is not over!_

**KoruKoruCon: **_Right on target, but who? I wouldn't say she killed them. She didn't kill Seris, but their other friends, yes she did. She technically disappeared after the slaughter of their friends. So, Seris, Raven, and Alex were still alive after Rena left. The blood lust symptoms, yes. You got it right. :D _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD And it got you the 850th reviewer spot. Glaive controls space and time. :3 Think about it. Raven can't even control his actions. XD I doubt Rena will be restrained from becoming a killing machine._

**Kiyoku: **_I just remembered what to say.. Your name! It's.. Memories! :D If she does become a killer, first target will be... Hmm.. You! :D Or.. *stares at Alex* Eh, both of you. _

**SeouLee: **_Dark side coming.. XD The light side sounds awesome. XD Scary.. Hmm, I guess the atmosphere was too tense? Well, fate is cruel. XD Alex is too proud to use poison. First guess: That's a symptom like KoruKoruCorn said. :3 Second guess: Target, lock on! :D Third choice: Nah.. XD Echo didn't have time. Yesh.. Talk to me. XD If I choose, it might turn out to be special people. XD So, you've chosen either Sweet Trickster or MarioFireRed. Alright. Those two need to rock-paper-scissors. XD _

**QueenNoob: **_XD How could I not notice? Friend you on Elsword? Sure! I'll friend you once I get on later. :D Yeah, it's true. It's currently a preview. :x_

**MarioFireRed: **_XD Oh God. Oh Buddha. You have a wild imagination there. Glaive is such a pervert? XD Dread Chase... OAO The only thing that can help escape that skill is... Lag. Shooting Star sometimes help in clearing dungeons.. :x Aye! I love them! :D By the way, you're one of the candidates for 800th reviewer. _

**Guest: **_That's alright. Want to choose a name, so I can identify who you are? :x And... Review anytime you want! I hope you feel better. :3 _

**Light15XV: **_XD The poisoning is not that easy. XD I'm glad you look forward to what's next. ;D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	69. Chapter 69: Ancient Nasods

**~Chapter 69: Ancient Nasods~**

* * *

"Don't do anything reckless" was starting to become an understatement. Eve sighed as she thought back to what happened a mere 20 minutes ago.

* * *

_"Is everyone here?"_

_Chung stared at their small team with a raised brow. Ara was present with her spear and carrying a small backpack. Elsword was carrying his blade and some hidden daggers. Eve already has her fingers tapping against the glowing screen in front of her with Moby and Remy beside to aid her in the best route in and out of Hamel's ruins. Chung prepared his grenades and made sure his Freiturnier and Destroyer was in its best condition. _

_"Alright, let's head out now."_

_At first, traveling to the ruins was peaceful and quiet, however... As soon as they got the entrance, Ara touched a large stone with a light tan color. By the time Chung told Ara to run away, the stone had sprung up and flung Ara away with its arms._

_"Be careful! Those ar-!"_

_Chung was cut off rudely by series of arrows coming his way. He blocked them with his Destroyer as Eve dashed forward. Moby and Remy were slammed against the stone before it can create a force field._

_"Ancient Nasods. These guys can reflect attacks similar to my Electron Balls, so please damage them from close range. Try to get closer or they'll shoot arrows at you."_

_"Rage Cutter!"_

_A magic circle was formed and mini Cornwells erupt from the circle, knocking the Ancient Nasods out. They immediately snuck away with caution. With Eve's map, they got away safely and escaped the wrath of the Ancient Nasods. They thought they'll be safe from then on, however... Somehow, the Ancient Nasods continuously caught them and forced them in action. It seemed almost as if that someone was following their movements._

* * *

"How many times has it been since the Ancient Nasods have found us?"

"I don't know, but.. I know it's over 5 times."

"Don't act reckless, but with the Ancient Nasods on our trail then we'll have to use force and act recklessly. For example, when Elsword snapped and created a huge explosion with '_Final Strike_' which could have attracted Hamel's guards' attention and they'll be checking the ruins."

"Now that I think about it, why are we going in the ruins when we could have asked your father?"

"Because I doubt he'll give it to us that easily. Most likely he'll tell us to go in the ruins, and we're already in it, so there's no point."

Elsword slapped a hand on his forehead as they continued their way in silence. Ara looked around in caution. From the corner of her eyes, a strange object appeared and Eve's tracking system created a soft sound. Without hesitation nor looking, she pointed her fingers at the object on the right. Concentrating on the energy to her fingers, beams of particles were unleashed with faint glowing blue Electron wings sprouting from her bare back.

As soon as the beams made contact with the object, the object had vanished. Eve narrowed her eyes slightly before continuing on. Abruptly, Chung jumped in front of Eve with guarding stance. In a blink of an eye, a group of chained up Cockatrigle fired lasers. Thankfully, Chung was able to guard all of it completely,

_'Anicent Cockatrigle.. As expected, they're fast in detecting us.'_

Chung swiftly slammed his Destroyer down into the ground and fired a powerful blast, cracking the ground and knocked a few Cockatrigle. Not wanting them to call for reinforcement, Ara swiftly jumped up and impaled her spear into the ground.

"Peerlessness Slash!"

"Gigantic Impact!"

Swiftly, Ara does several slashes as she got behind her enemies. At the final moment, she swung her spear and landed a final slash with all her force, knocking the Cockatrigle down, but not enough to make them unconscious. Chung jumped backwards into the air, using his Destroyer to boost his speed, he slammed his Destroyer against the ground, creating a crater and fully knocking out the Cockatrigle.

So on, they continued on their way. Unbeknownst to them, they'll be fighting in the freezing water.

* * *

While that was happening, in the palace, Rena was searching for them. She looked around with worried eyes. She hesitated to ask of their location as she feared that they might be doing something important and she'll bother them. Rena goes into a corner and began to think, however a hand was placed on top of her shoulder, interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Alex? What are you doing?"

"I should say that to you. Suddenly having a gloomy atmosphere around you while staying in a corner."

Rena stared at him with a dazed look. A part of her wants to pour all of her feelings out while another part of her is being cautious and suspicious of Alex. Alex slapped her cheek softly, but that didn't get Rena's attention. His eye twitched lightly before he smirked widely. He knelt down in front of her, leaning in closely while staring deep into her eyes. Their faces, especially their lips were mere centimeters away.

Within a moment, Rena's face flushed bright red as she violently pushed him away. She glared at him, however, it was not as intimidating as she wanted. Alex wrapped his arms around his legs while laying his head on his arms with a wide smirk.

She looked away with a faint blush as she silently called for Raven. Alex began to crawl closer to her, however Rena tried to get away. His hand shot out, holding onto hers and pulling her down with him. He forced her to lay against his chest while covering her eyes with his free hand. Luckily, Raven was walking down the hallway.

"R-Raven..."

Rena's soft voice called out for Raven as Alex loosened his grip slightly before smiling softly. He continued holding her and covering her eyes as Raven approaches with a calm expression. At least, to normal people and outsiders, Raven has a calm expression, but... To experts, behind that calm expression is clearly a pissed off one and a threatening aura. All that didn't intimidate Alex as he gave a smile.

"May I help you, Raven?"

"Let her go."

"Oh? Why? I'm merely trying to strengthen our bond. And it's not like she belongs to you."

"She doesn't belong to you either."

Raven gave a cold glare which Alex returned. Rena's hand was raised as it reached out for Raven. Raven swiftly grabbed her hand and pulled her away. Rena hid behind Raven, clutching his shirt softly as Alex gave a wide smirk. He approaches them, standing in front of Raven face to face before giving a glare.

_**"I'll make Rena mine, even if I have to use force."**_

Rena blushed bright red as those words echoed in her ears while Raven's eye twitched in annoyance. He cursed slightly under his breath before dragging Rena away. Alex smiled before walking in the opposite direction as Raven had one thought wandering in his mind.

_'I'll never let you have Rena...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Time for the love triangle to officially start~ :D The poison in Rena's body won't be working for a while. I mean... It's too early for it to suddenly affect her again. :x I want some time to go by. And... The medicine group.. They won't be coming back for a few days. :) Yes, I'm letting everyone know. :D But, what do you think will happen~? :3

I would have updated like.. Hours ago, but I was distracted. :x And I was in a poke war on Facebook. Anyways, I think it's hilarious how some guys dress up as females and they look prettier than the actual females. XD

And! Fairy Tail_**(Anime)**_ is finally coming back! :D There'll be plans of it making a comeback! :D I'm so excited! Stand up! Bow! Aye! ;D I love watching the OVA... XD The 5th one was awesome! I don't want to spoil it, so I'll keep my mouth now..

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**RubyCrusade: **_XD I know now.. Thanks to Rosamanelle~ :D And! Desuchi was wandering around in my thoughts, but I didn't actually think about it! OAO It's Friday, not Saturday. XD I'm going to read it after this chapter is uploaded because.. I'll get distracted. XD Those two didn't tell me anything, so... No hope for them. You're having so much fun... :x *bonks you on the head* Bleh! XD Rena's a knife sharpener... *evil grin*_

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_XD It's no problem at all. :3_

**QueenNoob: **_Lol! *pats your head* Oh right, I'm going on tomorrow morning, so.. Expect a random mail from me. XD Well, you already start reading the one shots.. So, I don't think I have to tell you. XD I'm happy to hear that you're fan of mine! ^o^ *hugs* By the way, you have such original names. I'll add both of your characters if you want. :)_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD I bet she can't~ ;D *places $100 on the table* ;) Ooh... Raven is dead.. *hands you another deadly weapon: a electronic chainsaw* :D_

**javon: **_Out of all characters...? Honestly, I would probably say Eve or Chung... Not because I love them as individuals/love them as a couple(hot, sexy, cute, etc)/so on. XD Like you said, SG/DC have Shooting Star/Comet Crasher/SharpShooter Syndrome, but... He's also human. One little mistake will cost his life. Wearing his Freiturnier won't always protect him as it could crack over overuse. Eve is a Nasod, in other words, not human. She's not really made out of flesh. I doubt that when a zombie bites her, it'll affect her. Unless it somehow gives her a technological virus..? Eh, so my #1 choice would be Eve, #2 is Chung, #3 would probably be... Raven or Ara.. Speed usually helps. Aisha and Rena... Eh, I'm not sure. :x Elsword.. Clueless._

**The Cynical Asian: **_*bonks you on the head* Shush. I'm looking at this document right now.. Damn. You sure love them.. And both of them are busty..? XD *saves the laptop first before running off* ;D No worries~ It's not over yet. Alex is not included in their cure team. It's going to be an unexpected person or... People. :D_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Aye! Life is not that easy. Alex is a surprising person. Well, Eve is trying to help Hamel, her soon-to-be husband's home. XD Ignotum's attitude changed so much. Yeah.. Actually, I did count, and the winner was.. __**SeouLee**__, but she was technically reviewing each chapter and was the only one, so she said it doesn't count, picking somebody from the reviews. And.. You and __**MarioFireRed**__ were chosen. I don't know if I should flip the coin or you guys putting out rock-paper-scissors... XD It's alright, and look forward? XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Aye! I want to go there too! Chung can comfort her.. :3 I'm not a genius. XD I wish I am. And no. You're not dumb. :x It's just I'm familiar with the names and stuff.. Yeah, she will. In a critical time. XD Yes, you're 850th reviewer and.. I'm half-way done with your one shot, so send me in your plot/class pairings when you think of one. XD You're welcome for the review~ :D Yes, if she's not cured in time._

**KiyoKu: **_Woot! Go Rena! *sends out DC and CN* ;D Go! After him! Kiyo, run for your life! ;P _

**Helringo: **_XD Welcome back. I hope you have fun with your best friend. :3 Yes, it's interesting. I wonder if Raven is willing to go far enough to bathe her like Elsword does to Aisha... XD_

**AppleberryCookie: **_XD It's in some chinese wuxia fiction novels.. And it's in real life as well. :D But the effects and the thousand years aren't real.. Sadly. :x But they are used for medicine! :D_

**SeouLee: **_I'm glad it wasn't! :D She won't die. She'll feel like it though... ;D Well, Eve and Chung's voice are still here... *hugs them* XD Lucky you.. I can't understand. I can only understand the Japanese ones.. And no. I heard them and I cringe.. Aisha's.. *shivers* XD That's fun, but won't it take too long? XD_

**ChungSeiker: **_Oh, really? Hmm.. I didn't have low health, buff, or anything like that.. Strange. Anyways, thanks for the info~ :D_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD RS lovers.. Some of them came out and... My DC skills decision list is finally complete! :D CN and DC complete~ :3 Gas Piston increases chance to reload ammo and increases critical chance.. It's so sad that we have to choose.. :x Well.. *hands you a blade* Just in case~ :D And it can?! OAO How long has Aisha been gone from the chapters? Almost 1,000.. It's all thanks to you and many other genrous reviewers! :D_

**Rosamanelle: **_Ooh~ I get it~ And~ No. She'll be awaken soon. In a critical time. Guess which one. ;D *stares at poor Glaive who runs away with ice cream* He ran away without waking Aisha.. Aye! I believe in your words! OAO Thank you for telling me the mystery author! :D *hugs* And.. It should be Heaven's Fist, Sweeper! :D I'll try my best! ^o^_

**MarioFireRed: **_They have good memory... XD Now... Time to chat. How are we going to figure out for 800th reviewer? I can't choose. It's either flip a coin or you and Sweet Trickster battling it out. XD Rock-paper-scissors? Well, still figuring out how to decide. By the way, congratz on finishing your story! :D It was an unexpected ending... OAO_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	70. Chapter 70: Mirrors Of Illusion

**~Chapter 70: Mirrors Of Illusion~**

* * *

"Chung.. I've been wondering this for a while.. What are those mirrors doing there? Were you guys checking our your beauty or something? Were you guys narcissistic?"

Elsword's words irked Chung slightly as his grip on his Destroyer tightened. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Although, he can see Eve's sly smirk and Ara's attempt in holding her giggle.

"No... Nobody in Hamel are narcissists. Those mirrors are to be used against enemies if the enemies crash and crack them into pieces. There'll be more mirrors up ahead. These are called Mirrors of Illusion."

"Oh... I see..."

At a lost for words, Elsword stayed silent while Eve wrapped her arms around Chung who had sped up. She took a look at his pouty expression and smirked. She poked his soft cheeks, and in return, she got herself an "_intimidating_" glare from Chung as she continued to silently tease him through her actions. Elsword and Ara smirked lightly before realizing that they were the only ones without a lover.

_'Chung and Eve are a couple.. Ara and I are with a loving couple that's possibly out of control once they're doing something together. Right now, they're flirting with each other. Talk about awkward.. If only Aisha was here...'_

_'So awkward... Elsword and I aren't a couple! What's worst... I'm the only single one! Elsword has Aisha. Raven has Rena.. Chung obviously have Eve.. What about me?! I have nobody... Aren has Elsa.. Elsa isn't here anymore, but her soul is probably watching over her little brother and Aren. Maybe the reason for Aren's coma is because he's spending as much time with Elsa as possible before waking up to reality.'_

Out of nowhere, a line of shadows wrapped itself around Ara and dragged her down into the water. At that moment, Chung, Eve, and Elsword's face truned gloomy as they remembered the previous incident that involved these strange creatures called the Shadow Linkers.

"You have got to be kidding.. They're also here.."

Eve sighed as another line of shadow attached itself onto her. Soon, she was dragged into the water with Chung. Elsword who had snapped at remembering the incident, soon went full power on the Shadow Linkers.

Underwater, Ara held in her breath and kicked the creature away. With her spear, she tried to sever the shadow link until it disappeared on its own. Her eyes widened in surprised before she could feel a cold breeze.

_'This is underwater.. How could there be a breeze?! Could it be...?!'_

Behind her was an Iz, an ice spirit. However, by the time she realize that Iz was behind her, she was already frozen. Eve was released from the shadow link and she began to assault her opponents with _Particle Ray_ and _Giga Stream_ with additional attacks from the special gear from _Thousand Star_.

"Dread Chase!"

Chung raised his Destroyer in front and protected himself from the sudden assaults of the Shadow monsters. He sighed at his luck as there were multiple Shadow Linkers who had already attached the shadow links to him. He immediately released the series of homng missiles that automatically split up and chased down its target.

"Generate Black Hole!"

Within her range, Eve summoned ancient weapons, generating a black hole. Within a moment, most of the Mermen and Piranha were sucked into the black hole before it exploded. Eve was pushed back, however she used that chance to slam Moby into another Merman who wasn't in her attack's range.

"Tempest Dance!"

Ara soon broke out of the ice that entrapped her. She pressed down on her heels, dashing forward while spinning elegantly, yet deadly with her spear. The group of Iz were slashed down as Ara climbed onto a platform and pierced a Laguz before it can release any bubbles. She sighed as she ascend slowly. At the same time, Eve and Chung swam upwards for air.

Ara waved her hand slightly as she swam towards them. They swam to the surface and Eve began looking for Elsword who was slaughtering everything in sight.

"He must really hate those Shadow Linkers..."

"Well, I don't blame him. After all, they did drag us into that lake, making us walk back to the palace soaked."

"Hey... Chung. Those mirrors.. Once they're cracked, it means that they'll be active, right?"

"Yeah. It'll catch us in an illusion. It'll be based on your worst fear and if you lose control of yourself, you'll forever be in the illusion until someone saves you. It basically means for you to stay sane and be confident. Why?"

"Because... Elsword is going to crack them."

Eve stared at Chung blankly as she points at Elsword who grabbed the Shadow Linkers with his bare hands. Without looking, he slammed the Shadow Linker into one of the mirrors, cracking it into tiny pieces. Chung cursed silently as the mirrors around them shone in a bright light that blinded them. Soon, they were split apart.

* * *

Chung opened his eyes slowly before looking around where there was merely a void of darkness. He walked around with no idea of where he was, but he had a feeling that it's an illusion. Everything was quiet as he walked, however he suddenly tripped over something. He turned around to see what he tripped over, but his eyes widened in shock at the sight of it.

"Elsword?! Ara?! Raven?! Rena?!"

His eyes widened at the sight of his fallen comrades. His thoughts soon turned to Eve as he pushed himself up, looking for Eve. He called out for Eve before his eyes found themselves landing on a certain purple head. Aisha's head was hung while her body was being pulled from limb to limb by ropes. For a moment, he thought Aisha was in front of him and pointed to the left direction where the flames rose.

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at the direction where Aisha pointed and looked closely. There, he found a spot of silver and black. His eyes widened as he rushed there. He slowed down to a slow pace as a lone tear rolled down.

In front of him was a broken Eve. A broken Eve without her head. Beside her body, were Moby and Remy's crushed bodies. Faint blue electricity flowed around them while near the flames, Eve's head was laying on its side near those blazing flames. He dropped his Destroyer and took her head away from the flames, desperately putting out the flames that was burning her hair with his bare hands. He sat down next to her body and held her head against his chest while letting out silent sobs.

_'This is an illusion, not reality. Definitely not. If it's reality, I would be next to Eve right now.. I'm not fooling myself.. It's an illusion. Elsword is not dead. Aisha is not dead. Raven is not dead. Rena is not dead. Ara is not dead either. Eve isn't dead. None of them are dead, especially Eve.. We promised each other.. Even if she is going to.. Go, she would at least say soemthing to me, but.. Even if she does say something, I wouldn't let her go. This is all an illusion.. Eve, say something..'_

"Eve... Please.. Say something.. Slap me.. Hold my hand, hug me.. Kiss me.. Do anything.. Please.."

* * *

Eve slowly opened her eyes as she could feel the blinding light had disappeared. She looked around her surroundings and nobody was beside her. Like Chung, she was in a void of darkness.

_'I guess we're in an illusion.. That Elsword.. Losing control of his emotions. After going through this illusion, Elsword is definitely going to be first on my kill list.. If this is our worst fear, then.. Chung..?!'_

She turned around only to find herself in the middle of the wide Altera plains. Much to her horror, blood was splattered everywhere. She took a deep breath and walked forward cautiously.

_'An illusion... It's all an illusion. I was at Hamel's ruins.. Not Altera's plains.. This kind of Illusion won't be able to trick me. I won't fall for it.'_

Despite that, in front of her were her comrades and Hamel's king and soldiers. One person was missing, and there was soft small made from a bush. She hesitantly approached the bush, ready to attack with Moby and Remy, however in front of her shocked her. Ignotum had blood splattered all over his body, from head to toe. In his hands was a severed head of her beloved, Chung. His body laid in front of Ignotum as he kicked his lifeless body towards her. His Freiturnier was cracked to the point where it was beyond repair. His Destroyer was smashed to bits and pieces.

Lone tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at Chung's body. She raised her head and glared at Ignotum. He merely smirked as he threw Chung's head at her. She caught his head in her hands and her tears fell on his bloodied face. Despite knowing that it's an illusion, the scene before her was too much.

She hugged the head gently, fearing that it'll break. She took her sleeve and slowly wiped the blood from Chung's face. She broke out in silent sobs as she convinced herself that it was an illusion.

_'Once I wake up from this illusion.. I'll be able to see an alive Chung whose arms with wrap around me and protect me.. A Chung that will kiss me and make promises with me.. A gentle Chung..'_

* * *

Elsword folded his arms as he realized he was still in Hamel's ruins. His eyes narrowed as a presence appeared behind him. He swung his blade however another blade stopped him from doing so. To be more specific.. Two blades.

"W-What? There's...Two of me, but slightly different..?"

In front of him were two Elsword's. The same blazing eyes with flaming crimson hair. However, there was something different about them. One was creating runes in his hands as he smirked lightly at him while the other remained a small frown.

"You choose to be with Hamel.. Why?"

"Because it's..."

"Because they're not in the blame for your parents' death? They're in the right? Nobody's in the right and nobody's in the wrong. There's no such thing as right or wrong as those are merely opinions that they've made."

"Altera may have done horrible things, but... Hamel is the same in the past."

"And I care? The past doesn't matter! Right now, the present and the future is all that matters."

"Then... If you want to move on, then kill this person right now."

Both of them stepped back and runes swirled arouund this unknown person. Her lavender hair swayed as she opened her violet irises. Her face remained cold and as she swung her staff at Elsword. In response, Elsword unconsciously clashed with her staff and with Cornwell he scratched Aisha's cheek. The bright red liquid flowed down her cheek as Elsword's eyes widened.

_'Aisha...? Why? And... That scratch.. I didn't mean to.. I don't want to hurt Aisha.. I don't want to.. Hurt her..'_

* * *

"Aren...?"

Ara stared at the person in front of her with suspicion. She raised her spear at them, ready to attack at any moment. Her brother smirked lightly as he grabbed her spear, the blood flowing down his hand.

Ara narrowed her eyes, thrusting her spear forward, attempting to stab Aren in the head. However, he leaned back and kicked her. Ara was pushed back and she was pulled into a similar void of darkness. Multiple hands were created from the darkness, grabbing her and covering her sight.

The more Ara struggled, the more the hands tightened as they pulled her. Soon, the void of darkness swallowed her. Ara reached out for her spear and severed the troublesome hands, however they kept on regenerating. Ara took a step back and there were also hands grabbing her feet. She impaled her spear down and glared at the void of darkness.

_'Darkness... I'm not afraid of it.. It's an illusion! I'm not going to succumb to this nonsense. I'll hold out until I can break free!'_

Her hair clip shone brightly and pushed the darkness away. Her eyes became sharp and crimson red as her ebony colored hair soon turned silvery white with shades of rosy pink. Behind her, sprout the nine tails. She held her spear in front of her, emitting a soft glow around her, however...

"Fahrmann?"

Her eyes widened as she was brought back to the place where she was born. It was as peaceful as usual. Despite that, Ara could feel a sense of danger as she walked forward. In a gust of wind, blowing grains of sand into her eyes. Ara rubbed her eyes, trying to regain her vision before she could feel the temperature rising while the smell of something burning reached her nose.

"Flames...?"

The moment her sight was regained, Fahrmann was in crimson flames. In front of her were a pile of corpses with their a hole in their chest. Blood was splattered on her clothes. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood and behind her was Aren. Aren smiled warmly, however his hands reached out for her, wrapping his fingers around her delicate neck, choking her.

_'This is an illusion! None of this is real!'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Mirror of Illusions... It came to me at the last moment. :D Well, I was working on this chapter yesterday, and was half-complete.. I was watching Jewel Pet Tinkle... XD Ruby is cute and I wanted to see this couple, so.. I'm watching it for a bit. XP

It's cheesy. XD Anyways, I'll be working on a one shot and get ready for my friend's yaoi. :3 I have Assassin's Love all planned out and it's ending... Now, I just need to finish up Eternal Soulmates which is sad if I think about it... :x

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD I've bonked countless of people on the people. *bonks you on the head* XD Thank you and now... I'm worried for my Infinity Sword list.. I haven't decide anything for him.. OAO I was thinking of making an RS, but then the skills are going to be ridicously hard to decide. I swore that I'll never make a LK or any kind of Raven or Aisha. XP Too bad it's not a Tracking System, since... Artillery Strike is sort of like that. Just one more day until it's your birthday! :D Well... Just wait~ :D Aisha's been out, but that doesn't mean I keep count. XD I'll manage somehow if 1,000 reviews is possible and I thank you for complimenting how I write. XD I wish you the best of luck on your soon-to-be story! :3 I'll be sure to read+review it! :D Also... Me and my other cousin wore complete black on the day of my cousin's wedding on June 21st. XD One of my cousins was like: "Dude, are you guys going to a funeral or a wedding with such gloomy black clothes?" XD_

**The Cynical Asian: **_He serves as a rival~ ;D He's a complete different person. Anyways... Alex, you can't live without your laptop... Do you mean you can't live without Rena and Elsa? :3 Please answer! :D *holds a mic in front of you* Eve's slap is amazing~ ;D Whoever is stalking them... ;) You'll find it quite unexpected. Ooh.. *shoots arrows at you* _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Alex is the next target? Yeah, I saw the OVA... XD It was hilarious! I mean.. Lyon and Gray.. Charle and Lily.. Lucy and Juvia.. Gajeel and Levy... Erza and Jellal.. XD I love that slide! I really, truly support Natsu x Lisanna. Natsu x Lucy.. It seems more like a sibling. I'm planning on a Natsu x Lisanna story someday.. ^o^ I don't really like how some authors use Lisanna and Lucy as the "bi***". _

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Now my 70th chapter... Well, the medicine group is finally in action/tragedy.. There won't be any love triangles until these Mirrors of Illusions are gone. I'm not going to flip a coin. XD So.. It's all Rena this time. Also.. I'll be having my friends having a vote. XD So, it's not me who's choosing, my friends are. Hmm.. Well, we'll figure something out. Until then, just wait for the news. XD *pats your head*_

**RubyCrusade: **_How could I not love it?! O: I'm seriously in love and anxious to know more! What about my story and that "wow"? XD You've been working hard on your chapters and your grammer is way better than mine! Also, you're popular~ :3 I seriously admire you and Desuchi as well! Well... I admire a lot more authors as well.. XD That crazy chick is going to go insane.. It's not yet 1,000. XD It could be stopping at 900-999 reviews. XD To be honest, I've never thought that this would happen. :x I thought that there won't be that many people supporting it.. So.. This story reached this far is all thanks to every reviewers for their generosity! ^o^ I believe that you can exceed my success! :3 *takes cupcake and gives you and Desuchi ice-cream* I have high expectations for you guys, good luck! I'll continue writing for as long as I live!_

**An0n Author: **_*bonks you on the head with a paper fan* Review anytime, so stop worrying! *throws Elsword out the window* You're not going to kill anybody! Even if it's Anon.. XD_

**QueenNoob: **_I sent you a message to both of your characters from my main character. Once you accept my main character's friend request, I'll add you on my Chung. ^o^ I'll be waiting for the day you make them. Lol! You're popular. XD Aye! Eve is awesome! Rena sure is honest.._

**Light15XV: **_Aye! This love triangle... I hope I can make it exciting! :D For now, there won't be any Rena x Raven x Alex, but there will be soon!_

**YZ19: **_Thanks for the compliment! And yes! :3 Fairy Tail is coming back! :D For now... I'll just pass time with the OVA and other anime, also Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin + Len~ :3_

**Helringo: **_XD When you're at Hamel in the game, you can fight them for yourself. XD And I'm glad you can review on your phone! ^o^_

**KiyoKu: **_XD Because you're easy target. You can also be bait as well~ ;3 *throws in electric chainsaw* Use that to defend yourself. ;)_

**Kat Neko983:** _XD Last minute review... Fairy Tail is the best! :3 *sighs* Looks like you'll never love Rena. XD Look forward and... Chung! Go for Eve!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	71. Chapter 71: Eve's Touch

**~Chapter 71: Eve's Touch~**

* * *

"Infernal Wave."

Elsword continuously blocked the strikes made by Aisha, trying to hold back. He dodged a flaming fire ball and quickly hid behind a large stone. Aisha merely teleported behind him and slammed her staff against Elsword. In a swift movement, she unleashed a powerful _Lightning Bolt_ and ending it with a flaming _Meteor Call_.

"Sword Fire!"

"Meteor Shower."

Elsword was thrown back and coughed out crimson red blood. He breathed heavily before one of the other Elsword's jumped up and drove his blade into the ground, creating hot flames that burned through his skin. Elsword cursed as they smirked while Aisha floated up, summoning blazing meteors. The meteors traveled through the air, aiming at any as the field was covered in hot flames.

"Rage Cutter!"

Out of nowhere, the two other Elsword's and Aisha rushed forward with another attack. In response, Elsword impaled his Cornwell into the ground, forming a magic circle where mini Cornwells were summoned and erupt from the circle, easily injuring them. Aisha's blood splattered on his face as his eyes widened and his heart supposedly stopped.

_'No... I hurt Aisha.. I could have killed her..'_

He dropped his blade and the ground below him opened up. Elsword fell into that opening, falling into the endless pit with his mind going crazy. Below him were broken corpses that desperately tried to reach out to him, yearning for a new companion to join them in hell. Elsword cursed loudly before his reds glowed bright red, resembling blood.

_'I guess it's time to have some fun in hell. Which will be more fun..? Hell in this fantasy or hell in reality...? There's only one way to find out..'_

A crazed look appeared on his face before blood was shed.

* * *

Chung remained motionless as his eyes grew cold and empty, however a small dim light in his eyes that could stand for a small hope. Despite his efforts in trying to keep himself sane and reminding himself that it's merely an illusion, he's slowly falling into the illusion's trap.

_'It's all an illusion, but.. Why is it so real? Why do I have this urge... To kill someone..? Somebody.. Stop me before I really regret it..'_

Once again, the darkness quickly surrounded him. The weight was lifted off his arms as Eve disappeared from his sight. His eyes widened, reaching a hand out for Eve's disappearing body. Chung's eyes lost it's final dim light. In a moment, the darkness dispersed and in front of him was a scene that happened in front of him before... The day when Eve was injured and also the day when she lost her memories.

* * *

_A sword was pierced into Eve's fragile body. Moby and Remy were knocked away from her. Her blood was splattered everywhere. Chung's eyes widened as they showed shock and worry before those feelings turned into pure rage. Chung stood up and kicked the mysterious man in the face before grabbing his Destroyer. He put on his helmet, a light blue aura surrounded him as he began to attack the man in fury._

_Words weren't enough to describe Chung's rage as he pummels the man into the ground. The guy's blood was splattered onto Chung's face and the surroundings. Eve woke up and ignored the pain from the wound, ignoring the blood pouring out of the wound. The only thing she was worried about was... Chung._

_"Chung. That's enough.."_

_Eve wrapped her arms around Chung, stopping him from doing anymore damage to the man. Chung's helmet rolled off his head, as Chung dropped his weapon, hugging Eve. He held back his tears, hiding his face against her shoulder and neck._

_Eve's blood began to stain Chung's clothes as they continue to embrace each other. Eve eventually pulled back from the embrace and kissed Chung's lips softly before smiling faintly. Chung held her hand to his face, caressing it as Eve lost consciousness._

_"Eve!"_

* * *

Everything reenacted in front of his eyes. Chung made an attempt to reach out for his Destroyer, but then somebody kicked him, sending him falling and stepped on his fingers. Chung held back a scream as he glared at the person who stepped on his fingers.

"Weak.. You think you can protect your precious little Eve and your friends that way? So naive.."

Ignotum kicked Chung in the abdomen harshly before smirking widely. Chung looked up and Eve appeared right before him. He smiled, reaching for her, but a blade pierced through her chest and the blade was moving up and down, cutting through her organs. Blood was splattered against Chung's face as he stared in shock. Ignotum pushed Eve down with her head and stabbed a hand inside her chest before pulling out a heart. A heart that could no longer beat.

He slammed a foot down against her head, the blood merely formed a large puddle below her body and splattered against Chung. He grabbed her arms, putting them together before stabbing down a thin blade, piercing through her flesh. Another thin blade was brought out, piercing through her neck into the ground.

Chung stayed silent, looking down with his bangs covering his eyes, feeling his blood boil in rage. He clenched his fists tightly before looking up with cold eyes that no longer shone that previous dim light. Behind those cold cerulean eyes were of rage. His mask was slipped on, his eyes were glaring at Ignotum through the mask. He swiftly grabbed his Destroyer and slammed into Ignotum harshly with the cannon. However, at that moment, he realized what he slammed his Destroyer into wasn't Ignotum, but Eve.

"... Eve..."

His heart rate increased as his breathing got heavier. He dropped his Destroyer, falling to his knees and clutched his head as it ached in pain. He let out a scream, a painful scream that echoed across the area. A scream that reached Eve's ears.

* * *

Eve looked up from her position upon hearing Chung's voice. Dry tear marks remain on her face. She pushed herself up, looking at the bloody sky. She narrowed her eyes before taking a small glimpse of the broken Chung in front of her. She knelt down, silently sneaking her arms below his lifeless body and caressed his severed head.

"The real Chung is alive and breathing.. But he's in some sort of pain right now. I don't want to lose him.. This illusion.. It truly is my greatest fear. Losing Chung, my friends, and Hamel is something I want to avoid at all cost. That's why.. I'll do anything to prevent any of this happening. Right now.. Chung needs me."

Eve smiled softly at the corpse before a bright light blinded her. She covered her eyes with a hand before the blinding light faded away. That was when she realized.. She was a distance away from Chung who has finally lost his mind.

"Chung..."

Eve slowly got up, walking forward with caution. Chung swung his Destroyer around when there was nothing, but air. However, in his eyes, he was aiming for the one that "killed" Eve. He raised his Destroyer into the air, firing series of homing missiles that exploded in mere contact. The missiles aimed for Eve who tried to destroy the missiles before they even reach her.

She immediately rushed up to Chung and wrapped her arms around him. Chung violently struggled against her hold, causing bruises to appear. She endured the pain and leaned forward, kissing his mask where his lips would be located. His struggles stopped, and the silence continued on.

His mask began to disappear, revealing his hair, face, and expressions. Eve smiled through the kiss, pushing Chung down as his cerulean eyes returned to being gentle and warm. In an instant, he wrapped his arms around Eve's petite waist and returned her kiss.

"I'm so glad..."

"Yeah, same here. You're not dead. You're breathing and smiling at me.."

Chung nodded his head silently, burying his face between her neck and shoulder. Eve let her fingers run through the soft strands of his hair before wondering certain things.

_'I was able to get to Chung because I could hear his voice.. Is it possible that these illusions can also connect to one another? That must mean Elsword and Ara are around, but.. It's going to be hard to find and bring them back.. For now, I guess we'll have to think up a strategy.. Chung.. He needs some rest, after all.. I want to avoid death at all costs..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I apologize for the rushed chapter.. :x It's just... My eyelids are getting heavy and I can barely keep them open. OAO So, yeah.. Oh and apparently whenever I tell someone that they walk slow as a turtle, they retort by saying that I just walk fast.. Proven today when I left my dad behind and my best friend agreeing. :x

Anyways, Elsword is falling into psycho mode while Chung went berserk for a moment before Eve managed to stop him. Now... Our main attraction would be... Elsword and Ara~ :D And... ;) Guess who will be their savior.

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**Helringo: **_Ah, I see... :x Lag sucks. The only time it doesn't suck is when it saves you from an enemy attack in PvP.._

**YZ19: **_:3 Yesh, and a huge one. Mainly a Kagamine Rin + Len fan.. XD What kind of anime do you usually watch? I'd recommend One Piece or Katekyo Hitman Reborn and a lot more... :D_

**The Cynical Asian: **_O: You're scared of heights?! OAO *pats your head* It's okay.. I have a slight fear of heights as well. You're not alone. XD *gives you a mic once again* So, please explain what attracts you to the mature Rena, charismatic Elsa, and innocent Ara? :D Well, stories come first~_

**MarioFireRed: **_... Did you have to mention that? XD I don't if I should be sad or happy that you didn't review that chapter.. XD Irl friends. I'm just going to say.. "Choose the one that suits your tastes." :D They love anime and gaming. XD That concept.. I got it from the air~ ;3 And yeah, just wait for a bit.. _

**An0n Author: **_Really? Hmm... Maybe I should try watching it as well.._

**KiyoKu:**_ XD Looks like Kiyo-san will be going on a rampage. If Aisha is going to teleport away.. Who's she going to take with her or is she saving only herself..? :x_

**QueenNoob/Tiffany Keyblades: **_Yeah, I checked. XD And.. I tried to add you on my Chung character. :D I'm not that popular. XD No one knows me because... I've been pretty much a solo person throughout pretty much most of the dungeons.. And I have Code Nemesis. XD My favorite and.. The revamp is amazing. "zx" won't KD anymore~ :D You're a Code Battle Seraph fan, aren't you? XD You should try writing one! :D Your poem was great and.. I'm glad to inspire you! :3 What kind of author to help my "twin"..? XD Well, my first choice would be RubyCrusade, but she's already doing a collaboration with Desuchi.._

**Light15XV: **_Well, you'll have to wait until our lovely Aisha awakens.._

**Kat Neko983: **_OAO I can't help, but putting mirrors in there! And plus, blame the dungeon in Hamel. They're one of the reasons I came up with this idea! XP_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_Happy Belated Birthday! XD I hope you enjoyed the one shot. Your cousins came for an unexpected visit. XD You're welcome~ *bonks you on the head once again* ;D I would go for RS over LK as well.. LK is sort of.. Boring. :x I'll think about RS someday. XD It's sort of like that, since Artillery Strike technically has this target thing going around the room until you settle in one area before bombarding it. School starts for me in about.. 2 months. :D Well, NA took over the korean voices.. XD I thought it was okay.._

**RubyCrusade: **_XD You secured your spot. You finally got the spot. XD Securing it before reviewing properly. Lol! Elsword is such a... Funny person. XD Narcissists.. And Elsword has a human head, but with a pig brain? OAO Nah.. *gives you and Ara body pillows* :D It's soft. I suck at gore, so.. I hope I get to learn gore from you. ^o^ Poor LK... Well, LK is way too common, so.. Eh, can't help you there~ XD Well, you are right. He's one of the main attraction. Chung and Eve.. Always sweet~ Aren.. Let's see what he's going to do next chapter.. ;3 Yesh, I read it and I'm anticitpating both of the stories! Well... Congratulations! XD You're the 900th reviewer~ And.. Since IS x CN is my favorite Elsword x Eve class pairing, so I'll do my best. :D Of course.. Tragedy.. Then, do you mind if I add some minor DC x CN? Don't worry about Ignotum, but I'm not sure if Alex will die.. :x_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD True.. That's hard. Cute, yet tragic. Elsword's fear is that he doesn't want to lose control to himself and hurt his friends/Aisha intentionally. Ara's fear is technically about how Ara doesn't want to see the supposed reality in front of her. I'm fine with the review~ :D I'm sure the team will be fine. Elsword lightens everyone's day once in a while~ ;D It's probably hard for you, huh? I know... *pats your head* It's okay.^o^ Irl friends: In real life friends. XD Nah, I'm not going to be weirded out. I think you're more amusing than weird. XD One of them is going psycho and one nearly went berserk if Eve hadn't jumped in. :x_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Lol! Well, I don't mind Natsu x Lucy.. As long as authors do not depict Lisanna as some b**** or something like that. Natsu x Lisanna is my forever favorite~ ^o^ I'm going to write a story on them someday after Assassin's Love.. Well, medicine group.. Stay sane! :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD It sounds awesome, yet deadly. Elsword doesn't use it unless it's necessary. I'm not that good at scary scenes, because I'm a chicken when it comes to horror, but I like gore. XD It'll be fine! Review when you have time! Oh god... School. OAO_

**Rosamanelle: **_Yup! I love chopping their heads off.. I don't know why though.. Yeah. 905 reviews already.. Amazing. O: Truly a miracle. Elsword is such a genius when it comes to these situations. XD Single=Freedom! Woot! :3 *pushes Ara to the group* Elsword is being smart in his own way. XD Well, Elsword, Eve, Chung, and Ara are much older than Dora the Explorer and.. They're not like her when she's looking for that raccoon-like creature(forgot his name) in a bottle. Glaive: *sticks out tongue and drives the ice cream truck away* Wow.. XD You're going to be quite busy. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	72. Chapter 72: Kagome, Kagome

**~Chapter 72: Kagome, Kagome~**

* * *

Ara struggled to breathe as Aren tightened his grip around her neck with a gentle smile. Tears rolled down her cheeks, falling against Aren's pale hand. The heartless corpses rose with their eyes rolled to the back of their heads, grabbed Ara by her shoulders.

Her eyes widened a hand slapped her, leaving a large trail of blood. The Aren in front of her dispersed into thin air. The hands that were choking her disappeared, leaving her on the ground, coughing. A thin line of saliva drip down from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes grew dull while her hair pin's light begin to fade away.

The corpses' hands grabbed onto Ara's legs, dragging her forcefully. Blood stains remained on her clothes and skin. She impaled her spear into the ground, trying to stop them from dragging her, however her limbs felt like they were being torn off. Ara bit her lip, enduring the pain and struggled to get the corpses to let go of her legs,

Out of nowhere, a young girl appeared before her. Her cold sapphire eyes pierced through the stainless glasses of her spectacle. Her golden hair framed her face almost perfectly, covered in dirt and blood. She raised her foot and kicked Ara's spear away from her. She then proceeds to step on her delicate fingers, receiving a scream from Ara.

Ara dug her nails into the ground, however she was still pulled away by the corpses into the darkness. There, a pair of bloody hands covered her eyes and another hand sneaked its way into her mouth. Her hands and legs were chained up.

_'What...? What are they doing to me? They're messing with my mind.. These guys... Are they really illusions? Even if they are illusions, it's... Too much.'_

She could feel other presences around her. She could hear the soft chuckles in the air. The hands covering her eyes were slowly slipping away, replaced by a soft fabric. The presences were slowly backing up to a certain distance. Ara was suddenly pulled and thrown against the hard metal bars of a cage. She could feel voices outside her cage.

"When's the execution?"

"The traitor of Fahrmann."

"The massacre of Fahrmann."

_"Wrong! I haven't done anything like that! I would never betray my home! Fahrmann is still living in peace!"_

"Such a young girl. I can't believe she's involved in the massacre of Fahrmann. Such a pity for a young girl like her who has potential..."

_"Please believe me! I would never do anything like that!"_

Ara's voice was merely music to their ears. The outsiders couldn't hear her pleas. Their voices continued on mocking her, looking down on her. In her mind, she could remember the faint memory from when she was a child.

* * *

_"__**Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage.**__"_

_"__**When will you come out?**__"_

_"__**In the evening of the dawn.**__"_

_"__**The crane and turtle slipped.**__"_

_"__**Who stands right behind you now?**__"_

_The song ends, the time for Ara to guess who's behind her. She couldn't help, but feel uncomfortable during this game. Always.. She's the demon in the middle or rather.. She's the caged bird, encircled by four mocking birds._

_"Ariel..?"_

_"Boo! That's wrong~ It was Luriel. Too bad. You're going to be the demon again. Ara, close your eyes and we'll start again."_

_Ara's expression faltered slightly before she smiled softly. She covered her eyes once again while kneeling down. Soon, the song started and the game had begun._

_"__**Kagome, Kagome, Kago No Naka No Tori Wa.**__"_

_"__**Itsu Itsu Deyaru?**__"_

_"__**Yaoke No Ban Ni.**__"_

_"__**Tsuru To Kame Ga Subetta.**__"_

_"__**Ushiro No Shoumen Dare?**__"_

* * *

Ara was snapped out of her memories as she felt somebody roughly pulling her arm. She was shoved against the hard ground before feeling somebody grabbed her ebony hair. Heavy footsteps sounded behind her.

"Now... Let the show begin."

The sound of someone spitting out some kind of liquid against a metal blade rang out loudly. Ara could still taste the saltiness of her tears as she fear of what will eventually happen. In a flash, the sounds of the blade coming in contact with the delicate neck, cutting through the flesh.

At first, Ara didn't know what happened, but soon, she realized it. The blindfold came off her eyes, and there.. She found herself, staring blankly at the mocking audience in front of her. She realized that blood was splattered across the ground. She realized that she couldn't think or move her body. She realized...Her head was severed.

_'I'm... Dead?'_

_"__**Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage.**__"_

_"__**When will you come out?**__"_

_"__**In the evening of the dawn.**__"_

_"__**The crane and turtle slipped.**__"_

_"__**Who stands right behind you now?**__"_

The lyrics of that game echoed continuously as Ara immediately knew the meaning of those lyrics now.

_'I'm the caged bird who was to be executed. People will begin asking of when will I be executed.. When I will finally receive that 'justice'.. My remaining time will eventually slip. It'll come to an end... Once dragged out of the cage.. The person standing behind me.. Is the one who will serve justice.. The one who will execute me, ending my remaining time..'_

Ara's eyes closed as her mind shut down completely. She fell on her knees, dropping her spear. Unbeknownst to her, a pale hand grabbed onto Ara's hand and pulled on it gently. His silvery grey locks swayed gently as he enveloped her in a warm light. He pushed his mask up and carried Ara in his arms.

"One more to go.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sort of a short chapter.. "Kagome, Kagome".. This song.. It's pretty cool. XD I got the idea from... Inuyasha and Vocaloid: Kagamine Rin + Len's version of the original song that was sung by Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka. :3

Well, I searched up the lyrics of the children's song. So.. Yeah. There were also theories on how the song goes, so.. I also used it as an idea. ^o^ It was pretty interesting. Anyways.. This chapter is all on Ara. Next will obviously be on Elsword. :D

Now... Elsa came out on Elsword Korea! :3 Pyro Knight is just amazing! I haven't seen Saber Knight yet though.. I've been viewing Elsa's game style, skills, and combos. So.. I couldn't update any sooner.. And now that Dimension Witch came out on Elsword NA.. I'm seeing more Aisha's around now..

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*pushes Elsa, Ara, and Rena out the door and hands you some scissors* Protect yourself with those. It'll come in handy. XD Now.. Tell me. :D Scum... Damn. You're reminding me of that Dancing Samurai song.. "Go kill yourself, scum!" XD My favorite lyric... Anyways.. No need to be afraid of tsundere Eve~ ;3 Or those.. Beautiful ladies who'll beat you up for sure~ :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*sighs* Elsword... :x Lisanna is not a b**** at all. It's easy because certain authors just had to make her one so Lucy can be the victim. I just don't like it.. Same with some authors with Natsu x Lisanna fanfics.. Lisanna and Lucy are both generous, understanding people! I'm sure they would be great friends and have a friendly rivalry over Natsu... Nothing too serious to use dirty tricks.._

**KoraDora: **_Ah.. You got both half correct. Ara's brother is coming in after this. XP Elsword.. You got Aisha, but who else..? :D_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD Well, you hoped that my character would be an Electra, but.. Too bad, mine is Code Nemesis. Code Nemesis is my all time favorite female class and Deadly Chaser is my all time favorite male class. ^o^ Lol~ Special.. You should try writing one! :D And that's too bad.. Try to sleep somehow. XP Knock yourself out._

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_XD Creepy.. I hope you find this.. Less creepy? Then again, I doubt it.._

**Kat Neko983: **_Ah.. Poor Chung and Eve.. And.. I'm cruel?! OAO _

**An0n Author: **_*stares at it* Eh... Looks like I won't be watching it. XD I already have my hands full on other stuff. Plus.. Giant Robots.. Gundam and Code Geass are the first things I think of._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD You seriously forgot? XD It's sort of amazing how it was light hearted in the beginning of the story and now it's sort of dark and gloomy with minor humor here and there. Well, Elsword fell into insanity.. He's afraid of his own powers, afraid of hurting his precious ones. Chung and Eve! :3 Thank you for your compliment! They're going to need lots of help and luck. XD Aye.. Ara's reality is a bit.. Creepy. XD Anyways, like KoraDora.. You got both half correct. XD There's two more people.. i'll spoil everyone. Elsword and Ara.. Each has two saviors. The first ones will appear, the second will appear last. You'll get what I mean later.. XD I love amusing people.. So.. XD Eh. I will, so keep on amusing me? XD_

**RubyCrusade: **_^o^ Okay~ Anyways.. You don't mind if there's character death, right? Not that there will be, but just asking~ XD Elsword going psycho means happiness for you. And I'm happy for you as well! I'm still waiting for another update! ^o^ By the way.. 300 reviews is too little. I expect 400 or more. XD Everyone's nice.. I'm glad you didn't quit as well! Cheve fluff and Elsword going definite insane next chapter.. XD Be sure to wait for it. Bear with Ara's reality. And I'll look forward to that "prank".. XD I'll also try to listen to the song! :3_

**Helringo: **_Oh.. Really? :x Harsh.. *pats your head* It's okay. XD One day, it'll be better. _

**Rosamanelle: **_XD Poor Glaive.. No worries. It happens to people. XD One track mind.. SImple.. XD *stares at the league* Who's in the league? :3 Aye! I would add one too, but it's too bad.. Their connection sure is strong! ;3 Sane.. Stay sane! :x That's hard. I don't know the racoon's name either. XD That mental image is awesome. Blaster.. Atomic Blaster! :D *gives you ice cream* You can lure something out. XD How busy? ;3_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_You're welcome! :3 Teenager.. XD I have a friend named Margret, and when she entered high school, she was like: "I expected high school to be something like in High School Musical! All that drama and stuff!" XD That was a while ago. It was when she entered high school and I was still in junior high.. *bonks you on the head once again* ;D Cousins are usually unexpected and it's hard to stop! XD Okay.. Well, DC is just pure awesome. XD I need to enjoy mine as well! And.. I thought it was fine. XD They sound pretty cool when saying in English. XD I can tell.. Sometimes. _

**KiyoKu: **_Oh.. I loathe it. Both the henir and actual dungeon. Stupid mirrors. Soloing was great, but.. It annoyed me when I have to change the god damn mirrors direction. _

**YZ19: **_Aye! Same here! Katekyo Hitman Reborn is amazing! I really recommend it! :D Yeah.. So awesome. XD I see a lot of Aisha's around the area, so.. That's enough proof._

**SeouLee: **_Lol~ That's alright! No worries, I've also been playing~ :D They're in both, but.. There won't be any Victor Champion boss.. Those Nasods were fine. The only thing I was annoyed with were the Shadow Linkers/Blood Linkers/Mana Linkers, Shadow Chargers, Shadow Snipers, and the mirrors for Taranvash of Light.. XD Although, my electron balls did get reflected, but I always dodge them because of my evasion rate.. XD Well, it's a unique triangle._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	73. Chapter 73: Acceptance

**~Chapter 73: Acceptance~**

* * *

_'What's the meaning in life...? All I'm seeing to it.. Is just mere slaughtering.. And nobody ever saved the innocent ones, look past the actions of the ones at fault. There's no such thing as right or wrong. There's nothing in this world that's worthy of remembering..'_

Elsword laughed maniacally, however behind that laugh held emptiness. Blood rolled down the sharp blade and from head to toe, Elsword was covered in the crimson substance. He walked aimlessly, stepping on the lifeless corpses without a hint of concern.

The darkness dispersed and it was replaced with Hamel's ruins. There, stood the two Elswords. The Rune Slayer smirked as Elsword stared at them with the intention to kill, slaughter them. The Elsword that was frowning narrowed his eyes at Elsword before whispering to his magic-using partner.

"Is it alright? It's possible that he's already lost his mind.."

"It's fine! I know what I'm doing. Just sit back and watch. Plus... Isn't this what _she _wants?"

The Lord Knight stayed silent and nodded his head at his partner's words. The Rune Slayer approached Elsword and poked a finger at his chest with a wide smirk. Within a moment, Elsword swung his blade. Only to clash with another blade from the smirking Rune Slayer. Elsword summoned Cornwell, about to slash him, however his frowning partner jumped in and intercepted.

"_Sit revixisisse mortuum._"

Elsword's eyes narrowed slightly at these words. He put all his strength into his swings, slashing through Rune Slayer and Lord Knight. However, both of them merely gave him a smile.

_"Don't be afraid of your own strength.. Also.. Good luck against Elsa..."_

In the shadows, glowing blue cubes appeared in Glaive's hands. He flicked one of them away from him, slowly forming a portal in front of Elsword. A sound of a clock hand hitting a certain time rung, sounded throughout the area. Ara shifted slightly in his hands as he let his fingers run through Ara's soft locks.

"Let the battle begin..."

A shadow jumped out from the portal, slashing Elsword across the chest. Elsword coughed slightly as swung his blade without hesitation. However, it was dodged and he was slammed into one of the ruins.

Long ruby flowing hair swayed in the air as blazing eyes glared at him. Elsword stared at her blankly. The grip around his throat tightened as similar blazing eyes' glare intensified.

"Elsword.. I've only left for a few days.. And look at you. Losing control like that. I'm disappointed."

"Elsa...?"

"Unlimited Blade..."

Elsa threw Elsword across the area, crashing him into some ruins. His body arched from the impact as he slowly looked up. Elsa was charging towards him with full intention to fill. She charged forward, lashing out at him violently, performing barrages of swift slashes before ending it with a violent slash.

"Maelstrom Rage!"

Elsword was pushed back before he threw a Cornwell in front of Elsa, erupting into a frenzied storm of Cornwells. She was dragged into it, getting slashed, pierced by the Cornwells. Elsword immediately used the chance and launched her into the air.

Before Elsa could touch the ground, Elsword had already begin his assault. Swiftly, he slashed Elsa without hesitation and took joy in seeing the blood dancing around them. Immediately, he ended his assault with a _Mega Slash_.

Elsa kicked Elsword in the shin before giving him an uppercut to the jaw. She grabbed his right hand tightly and twisted it behind him. His blade was dropped. Elsword raised his foot, and kicked Elsa in the shin. She faltered a little, lessening her grip on him slightly. He took advantage of that and immediately slammed his blade into the ground.

"Triple Geyser!"

The blade burst into flames, the ground shook violently as flaming geysers erupt from the ground. Elsa trapped in the flaming geysers that burned through her skin and leaving burnt marks on her clothes.

She jumped out of the flames and grabbed Elsword's hand. She flipped him over her head, and thrust her blade behind her. Her blade pierced Elsword's stomach. She turned on her heels in a swift motion, she slammed her charged up blade into Elsword.

He immediately shielded himself from the impact and winced slightly. An aura surrounded her blade as it soon grew in size. She immediately thrust it towards him, knocking him backwards. Elsword immediately catch himself and did a quick somersault before slamming a Cornwell into the ground. A magic circle formed below the two red headed siblings and mini Cornwells quickly erupt from the circle.

"Rage Cutter!"

Elsa desperately tried to dodge all of the Cornwells, however a few stray Cornwells slashed her leg. The blood flowed down her leg as Elsword smirked widely. He charged forward as his eyes was crazed for the crimson substance.

"Saber..."

Elsa pushed down on her feet, ignoring the pain from Elsword's previous attack. She jumped high into the air, charging her blade up as she stayed in the air. Elsword paused in his tracks, staring at Elsa with crazed eyes before getting ready to attack her in the air.

"...Extinction!"

With the right timing, Elsa released a large crescent shockwave from her blade that pierced through his body. The blood flew in the air as he chuckled lowly. He dug into his wounds, staring at the crimson substance. He licked his fingers before narrowing his eyes and smirked widely.

"Elsa.. It's my turn now, right? I just thought of something... We're cursed. We're cursed siblings. One day, we'll be just like our parents. Going insane and causing innocent lives to go to hell."

Elsword launched himself forward, clashing blades with Elsa who was pushed back greatly. She cursed silently before digging her heels into the ground. Their blades clashed, two pairs of blazing eyes glared at each other as a small shockwave was released from their clash. The shockwave cut through the stones easily.

"Elsword.. It's about time.. You stop hallucinating. Accept your powers and stop fearing for the worst that could happen!"

His eyes widened at those words as Elsa began to push him back. She immediately swung her blade with as much force, knocking his blades out of his hands. Quickly, she performed barrages of deadly slashes. Each slash brought Elsword back to his senses. The final slash was the most violent as it knocked Elsword into the rough bark of a large tree.

_**"Elsword. These powers... They can consume you, yet you still chose to have them and tried to harness them. What was your purpose?"**_

_"Isn't it obvious? It's for.."_

_**"You don't even know the answer. Formerly, you wanted to grow stronger and find your sister. You found her, but your reunion didn't last long as she had to leave this world. Elsword. Let me ask you this. What other purpose do you have for these powers?"**_

_"I..."_

His eyes were soon closed. His memories coming back to him.

* * *

_Elsword sighed in disappointment as he began to walk towards his dorm. The moment he reaches his dorm, Aisha was in front of his door, fainted. His eyes widened as he ran towards her, and hugged her. The moment he touches her body, it was hot as lava. He laid his forehead against Aisha's before bursting his door open, laying Aisha on his bed._

_He looked for medicine in his cabinets, and getting a towel, wetting it with icy cold water. He laid the towel on her forehead before running around his dorm, looking for a water bottle. As soon as he found one, he poured it in a glass and getting out the medicine. He stopped in his tracks, and stared at Aisha, wondering how can he give her the medicine._

_'Opening her mouth would be useless... Wait a minute.. There's another way, but then.. That's like taking advantage of her while she has a fever. Eh... Whatever, this is depending on someone's health..'_

_Elsword slightly glared at the medicine before putting it inside his mouth, drinking the water from the glass. He leaned down on Aisha and pressed his lips against hers. He began to use his tongue, creating a small opening for the medicine and water. As soon as the medicine and water left his mouth and making sure that Aisha swallowed everything, he got up and covered his mouth with a dark red blush._

_He climbed on to his bed, holding Aisha's body up, and laid against the wall. He began to set Aisha's body against his, letting her rest against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Elsword began to bury his face in her hair, blushing bright red, redder than a tomato._

_He closed his eyes and drifted to dreamland with Aisha in his arms_.

* * *

_Elsword ignored the tables next to his and Aisha's and continued with his work. He crushed the milk chocolate and began to put the crushed chocolate into the pot, turning the flames on. He looked over towards Aisha and noticed that she wasn't mixing flour, salt, and baking powder correctly. He lowered the flames, and walked over to Aisha. He stood behind her and grabbed her hand softly._

_"You shouldn't do that... It won't bring out the taste and fluffiness."_

_He began to lead Aisha's hand and slowly whipped it up, creating a white fluffy mix. Aisha smiled slightly before frowning as soon as Elsword lets go of Aisha. He went back to melting the chocolate before melting the butter._

_"Aisha. Can you get another medium bowl? After the butter is fully melted, can you also mix it?"_

_"Sure."_

_Aisha immediately took out a medium sized bowl and after the butter was fully melted. Elsword slowly and carefully poured the melted chocolate and butter into the bowl. Aisha began to get another balloon whisk and began to whip up the melted butter._

* * *

_Elsword rushed over to Aisha and slashed a metallic arm off in fury. His blazing eyes grew worried as his hand caressed Aisha's cheek. Aisha's eyes were closed while her heartbeat was faint. He pressed his head down, trying to make sure the faint heartbeat didn't stop, however... In his mind, the heartbeat stopped._

_'Aisha... Is dead...?'_

_Aisha's bright smile came into Elsword's mind before a sudden cold wind rush by him. Elsword's mind began to fell into a void of darkness. While in reality, Chung continuously blocked attacks from Wally for Elsword._

* * *

_During the silent night, the eyes of a certain purple head has finally opened. Aisha was awake, however... She could feel her consciousness slipping out of her grasp. She knew she can't stay awake for long. She stared at the red head in front of her. Her eye twitched lightly before she weakly tugged on his shirt._

_Elsword tried his best to ignore the tugging on his shirt, however.. The tugging stopped just for a moment before his face received a weak impact of a slap. Elsword snapped open his eyes, grabbing Aisha's hand before it came in contact with his cheek. His blazing red eyes widened as they stared into the gentle lavender ones._

_"A-Aisha..."_

_"Elsword.. I can't stay awake any longer than now. Just listen to me. Rena.. Watch over Rena. If you don't, then she might cause the blood shed."_

_"W-What do you mean?"_

_"Rena.. She will have this urge to kill and splatter blood around. I believe that it's symptom of a certain poison. I'm not very sure, but.. Once Rena sees a particular scene where something or someone precious to her is not by her side and makes her feel distant or confused, that's when it starts. She'll first see nothing, but black and white. It depends on when she was poisoned. As time passes.. She'll feel the urge to kill. That's when she'll see nothing, but blood."_

_"That's the poison's effect?!"_

_"Yeah. Another effect is that.. It slowly destroy her cells. Not only that, she won't feel pain at all. It may be a good thing, but it's not. As long as there's no pain, then she'll be just like a reckless killing machine. This particular poison doesn't take effect until a certain point. It could take seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years.."_

_"Is there a cure?"_

_"Yeah. Wally has the antidote, but his castle is destroyed as well as himself. Echo.. Is no longer here. Altera and their plains. It's also where the peaceful souls rest. And... Deep inside Hamel's ruins. There are 3 stages. Currently.. Rena is in the first stage. Seeing only black and white, and the intent to kill appears. It's easy to snap her back to normal. The 2nd stage is when she begins to hallucinations and the intent to kill becomes stronger. It's also when the poison begin to destroy her.. The last stage is also when she'll lose her sanity, become the reckless killing machine.."_

_"Alright. I'll watch over her, but... What are you going to do?"_

_"I should be sleeping, but.. Thanks to this certain person. He gave me a chance to warn you.. If you see him, be sure to thank him.. His name is.. Glaive.."_

_A certain sound, similar to a clock hand hitting it's destined time, Aisha's eyes slowly closed peacefully. Elsword shook Aisha's shoulders as he desperately called out her name. Her breaths were slow as he realized that Aisha fell back into her coma._

_He stared at her before kissing her forehead softly. He silently climbed out of bed, pulling the covers over Aisha. He held Aisha's hand in his tightly before smiling softly._

_"I'll be back.."_

* * *

_"I... I've decided. These powers.. I'll use them.. To protect Aisha."_

_**"Hmm.. Interesting. Then.. Show them. These illusions.. Show these illusions that you're not afraid to use your full power. You're not afraid to hurt anyone with these powers."**_

Blazing eyes hot open as Cornwell was summoned in his hand. From the shadows, Glaive smirked lightly. Elsa narrowed her eyes at the determined, sane Elsword. Elsword grabbed his blade and swiftly launched himself in front of Elsa.

"Final.. Strike!"

With his Cornwell in hand, he quickly slashed the air, opening a black hole. The black hole immediately held Elsa in place. Elsword smirked and slashed downwards with both of his blades. Immediately, he thrust his blade forward, impaling Elsa and summoning three Cornwells behind him.

"Sword Blasting!"

In a swift motion, the Cornwells pierced Elsa, through her armor. She laughed lightly as she raised her hand, petting his head and ruffling his hair. She smiled as her body was disappearing into thin air. Her words remain echoing.

"You've gotten stronger... Don't lose focus and be sure to protect your precious one. Accept your powers.."

Elsword grinned as he threw his blade on his shoulders. He gave her a thumbs up and looked at the sky.

_'I think.. It's time for us to get out of these illusions..?'_

A bright light soon covered his vision as they enveloped him. Glaive carried Ara in his arms and went into a portal that he created.

"Everyone's out."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm not going to go through all the chapters and look for Elsword x Aisha moments.. XP Plus.. I can't find that many. Or... They're just too short. Damn. I need to word on them soon.

Oh yes... Elsa.. Since I portrayed her with skills from Lord Knight from the beginning, I chose Saber Knight. So.. Yeah. The skills she used as from Saber Knight, but some of them I got confused, so I didn't call out their names..

Anyways, I'm going to the beach on Tuesday~ :D With my friends. Well, I don't have that much to say since.. I'm running out of time! OAO I'm so easily distracted when it comes to listening to music and anime. :x

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**KoraDora: **_Ooh~ A BtM? Nice! I can't play Aisha since I have a problem with her levitation. O: Happy Belated Birthday! OAO I didn't know! _

**The Cynical Asian: **_Looks like.. He died. Would you like me to come to the funeral and bury some secret items I've stolen from.. His angels? :3 Elsword. Risk your life for a moment. I'll pay you. Yeah, that's Glaive. Elsword... You're one of the main characters. XD This chapter is focused on mainly you. XD Next will be shared. :)_

**KiyoKu: **_XD You have a few ideas? Give a shot! And.. It's a happy ending. I'm not a big fan of sad, tear jerking endings. :P_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD By the way... If I'm a boy, you'll marry me? XD I love you as well? XD Aww, don't worry about those illusions~ :3_

**Kat Neko983: **_OAO! Kat! *holds you back from anymore mercilessness* And don't cry.. Being alone is.. Not that bad? Well, to me, it's freedom. And thanks~ I'll never forget you once I get a career. XD_

**Mandy234619: **_OAO I got this story a stalker! _

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Aye. I did the same thing. It's emotional and creepy for you? Well, Ara has some good points to her. XD And... Who else has a mask in the game? ;) Glaive~ Damn.. No worries~ The illusions are ending now! They're going to break out of it now. :D *hugs you* XD I can't hate you either. You're too sweet. XD _

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_Aye! I did that to my brother once, and he slept for a while. Lol~ I'm interested in Elsa's flashy moves and Ara's teleporting skills. XD Well, Elsword and Elsa are siblings. It's called "Incest", so... The game doesn't let them? XP The names doesn't sound racist. XD It sounds fine to me._

**Helringo: **_Hooray~ I'm glad you had fun! Welp, how about Grind go in and save her? XD It's Grind, right? I didn't spell it wrong, did I?_

**SeouLee: **_XD Fahrmann is Ara and Aren's hometown. Eve got to Chung before anymore rampaging. Ara and Elsword are finally brought back~ Thanks to Glaive's interference. Ara's amazing sometimes. XD Yes, it's Glaive. Lol~ Ara had it tough. Ancient Waterways.. The damn mirrors! XD The shadow links from the boss are annoying._

**An0n Author: **_XD Eh, I don't particularly care. :P *throws groundhog off meh head and throws it at your face* :D_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Well, it's creepy in a way. XD Aye.. Light hearted from the start, and then.. It made a huge turn and it's mainly dark. Did you enjoy being in Japan?! :D And without wifi sucks. :x Lol~ At least you can review now! :3 I think she's mainly of LK.. I mean one of her skills! It's almost like Armageddon Blade! But you are right about Saber- Extinction similar to Raven's Shockwave.. I'm sure you can keep up and glad you enjoyed it! :) _

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD Good enough. If that ever happens, I'd be the loner, doing nothing. XD No worries. *gets out a paper fan* This will lessen the damage~ :D If you do get it, I'll be responsible for it. XD Chillow.. Chillax. XD Welp, that's interesting. XD Yes, I can imagine that. O: I prefer the japanese voices as well! I love Eve's especially. XD Ah... Of course. It fits Aisha perfectly._

**NobelTJ99: **_No problemo! Review anytime! You only missed like a few chapters, so it's no big deal. :D Darkestshade.. Alright. I'll try to remember that. XD Fishies... Eh. *fries the fishies*_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD You remember it? The Final Act? In one of the episodes in Kagome's flashback? Oh yes.. What was your favorite opening/ending song of Inuyasha?! Ara was killed in an illusion. XD No damage is taken for real in the illusions. Well... You're psychic. How did Chung become Dora the Explorer again? XD You have the guts to reread previous chapters. XP I'm too lazy to even read them. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	74. Chapter 74: The Clock Is Ticking

**~Chapter 74: The Clock Is Ticking~**

* * *

Blazing red eyes flew open as they found familiar golden eyes and cerulean eyes staring into them. Elsword raised his hand and covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Stop staring.. What's there to stare?"

"Nothing.. Although, shouldn't you get up instead of lazing around?"

Chung chuckled softly as he rests his chin on top of Eve's top, wrapping his arms around her petite waist. He held her tightly as he began to think of the illusions and the past.

_'Am I.. Still afraid of the past? No.. The past is already behind us, I don't have to fear anything.. Then why? Seeing the other's and Eve's death is my fear, but why did that part of my memory show up? Or maybe... Deep inside, I'm still afraid.. I don't want to see any harm coming in Eve's way.. I trained myself during the past few years in order to get stronger to protect Eve, but... What's the point if I can't even protect her...?'_

"Elsword, do you mind if I talk with Chung privately? Look for Ara while you're waiting for us. I have a feeling.. She was saved by somebody."

"Yeah. Take your time."

Elsword pushed himself up from the ground, and casually walked away. His eyes met with Eve's as he gave a silent "_good luck_". Eve nodded her head before turning on her heels and met sad cerulean eyes.

"Chung. What's bothering you?"

"W-What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me! I'm just... Worried for Rena."

"Really? Then... Why are you tightening your hold? Chung. Tell me the truth. Are you scared?"

"Yeah... I'm scared. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you! I'm scared of the things that can harm you! I'm scared of you getting hurt! I don't want a repeat of the past! I... I want to protect you, but what's the point if I can't protect you?! Every time you're hurt, it hurts.. Not being able to protect you.. I'm a f-"

Eve's hand came in contact with Chung's damp cheeks for a slap. His warm, silent tears flowed down his cheek. These tears rolled down her hand even after the harsh impact. However, she knew it wasn't because of the slap, it's because of his fear. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed the corner of his eyes. She pressed her cheeks against his and kissed his lips softly. She smiled softly as she tightened her hold around him.

"Don't say that. In my eyes, you're special. You're strong. You've protected me so many times. When I shed tears, get confused.. You're always there by my side. You hold me in your arms and kissed me.. You're my comfort, my love, and my world.. That's why.. Smile and keep on protecting me. And.. At least let me have a chance to shine. I want to protect you as well."

Eve pouted lightly at Chung as the blood rushed to her cheeks. Chung pushed Eve against the rough bark of a tree and pressed his lips on her soft ones. Their hands joined together, their fingers intertwined. He nibbled on her lower lip softly, asking for entrance. Eve shyly let him in, his tongue touching the roof of her mouth. Their tongues soon met each other, joining in a dance.

Soon, their lips part and their breaths mingled together. Chung smiled before leaning in for another kiss. A kiss that was gentle, yet passionate.

"Thank you.. Eve. I love you.."

_'You don't know how many times you've saved me.. Thank you for being with me. Our promises.. I'll definitely keep them. Eternal love and we'll stay by each other's side forever..'_

"You're welcome.. I also love Chung."

* * *

While Chung and Eve finished up their talk, Elsword looked for Ara. He dove in the freezing water, and still couldn't find her. Rather than Ara, he found a group of Piranha attacking him. He sighed as he easily defeated them and swam up to surface.

Glaive came out of the portal, casually walking towards Elsword from behind. Unbeknownst to Elsword, Glaive's presence was technically invisible. Ara's eyes slowly opened, her hand twitched lightly.

She took in the familiar amber eye that was visible from his dark mask, the silvery grey locks that framed his face. His attention turned to her as she gaze at him. Her face flushed lightly as she looked away.

"Glaive.. What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"To help us in saving Rena...?"

"... That's part of the reason. I have another reason. A reason that you'll never get until you're old enough."

"How rude! I'm old enough to understand your reason!"

Ara pouted at him as he shrug it off, letting her down. He soon turned his attention to the red head who hasn't notice their presence yet. Glaive's hand rest on Elsword's shoulder who flinched lightly before grabbing his blade and swung it. Glaive grabbed the blade with his bare hand, but to Elsword's surprise, it didn't bleed.

"Who are you?!"

"Calm down. I'm merely here to give you back your teammate."

"Teammate... Ara..?"

Ara laughed nervously as she came out from behind Glaive. Elsword stared at Glaive suspiciously before shrugging it off. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side. He bowed down slightly as a silent thanks for saving Ara who also did the same. Glaive nodded his head before muttering soft words.

"Hurry up.. Or Rena will be in trouble."

Elsword and Ara's eyes widened in shock. Elsword opened his mouth to ask questions, however Glaive was already gone from sight. Elsword spun on his heels and ran off to tell Chung and Eve to hurry.

Without having to say anything, Chung and Eve were already prepared to go. They immediately left for the top of the ruins. They were close to the top, yet they felt that it's farther than it seems. As they defeat more Ancient Cockatrigle and Nasods, they could hear the sounds "_tick-tock, tick-tock_".

* * *

At the palace, Rena was alone in her room, staring at a clock. She studied the clockhands closely. Her eyes slowly turned dull and cold. In the silent night, listening to the "_tick-tock, tick-tock_" that the clock made didn't help. Instead, it made her feel like she wanted to impale her blade into someone's flesh, and rip out their beating hearts or gauge out their clear eyes. Rena bit her lower lip, crouching slightly while she dug her nails into her flesh.

She could feel her blood dripping down. In her ears, she could hear agonizing screams and her vision blurred.

_'Elsword said.. If I find something strange going on in my body.. I need to find someone and have them stay beside me.. Elsword must know something happening to me. I can only go to him. i can't bother Raven..'_

Rena pushed herself off the mattress, forcing herself to turn the knob and open the door. She slowly walked towards Elsword's room. As she walked, she could see traces of crimson blood along the walls of the hallway. She shook her head, trying to ignore it and knocked on Elsword's door. However, nobody answered and there was complete silence. There was not even a single soft snore.

"E-Elsword... Are you there...?"

Rena's breaths became heavy as she leaned her body against the door frame. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway. Rena could tell that these footsteps belonged to Raven. She frantically turned the knob to Elsword's room, breaking the lock in one turn and entered. She leaned her weight against the door as she tried to breathe.

She stared at the comatose Aisha. Rena took a step towards her slowly, her hands reaching out for Aisha. She sat on the soft mattress, her fingers wrapped around Aisha's delicate neck. She smiled maniacally before tightening her grip around her neck until she heard a voice calling out to her.

"Rena.. What are you doing?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! OAO I was going to update earlier, but... I had to go to a Japanese restaurant with my family. Most of my cousins, my uncle and his wife, and my dad. Damn.. We ordered too much and the bill turned out to be $518 and something cents. XD

Well, it was fun~ We even got some gifts. I got a Lady Bug. XD Oh yes... ;) Who do think is the one who called out Rena? And poor Aisha.. She's getting choked by the insane Rena.

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Nah, you're not creepy. You're amusing. XD Aye! Elsword x Aisha chapter.. Ish. XD_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Aye.. I don't know if I should let you stay like that forever.. XP It's sort of sad on how you're getting choked by one of Asian's beauty girls. XD Well, if Asian's funeral is going to happen, give me a call~ :D Elsword should be happy. :)_

**Kat Neko983: **_OAO Who?! Oh my god! And... Yeah. I sort of noticed. :x Sadly, Elsa died. XD I'll never forget Kat. Such a sweet Kat. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Lol! That's alright! :3 Review anytime! As long as you're trying for your story, then it's A-Okay~ :D Glaive is... God. XD He couldn't do that, because.. He was doing stuff behind the scene. I should make a one shot of how Glaive's setting everything up. CX Well, she'll get soon. :D_

**KoraDora: **_XD Don't use it too much or it'll turn against you. XD I'll try to do something for you as a gift, but it'll be a bit late. :x_

**NobelTJ99: **_Yesh! *sprinkles salt and prepares dinner* ;3 Now... Time to eat the fishies._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Aye! I never knew I wrote emotional battles. XD Lol~ I guess it's character development. After all, Elsword needs a new goal. ;3 Nah, you didn't make it sound like it. XD I only phrased it like that. She's great, but... I want to see a dark Ara. ;) I'll keep it up! ^o^_

**Spirify: **_XD Yeah, and Aisha is getting choked. Review anytime! At least you reviewed! :D I prefer Pyro Knight.. XD The skills/combos are more flashy. XD You're not out of topic, so no big deal. ;3 Lol! It's going to be minor. :P _

**Light16XV: **_How's the mood? o-o *holds a mic in front of you*_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD Well, it's better than nothing. Also, no worries. XD I watch crazy things as well. I watched a Chung x Eve wedding. XD I don't think I want to turn insane. I need to stay sane before this story ends. XD_

**Helringo: **_Yes! I got it right! :D Well, just imagine. XD And.. Damn! I forgot to review your chapter even though I read it. Just wait for a review tomorrow! :x You'll definitely see it!_

**SeouLee: **_XD You sure are excited. And... You got 950th reviewer spot! :D So.. Congratulations! XD You didn't spam, so it's alright. You got the first theory correct! ;D But! The second is off target. XD _

**Rosamanelle: **_XD I got confused for a moment because of them. Aye.. She's long gone. Elsword is Infintiy Sword. XD Glaive is a perverted person. XD You remind me of the Mermen.. Aye, they're out and now... They need to hurry. Clock is ticking. XP No worries. I sometimes get mixed up too. XD I write them, but sometimes I need to reread or I don't know where to begin the chapter. XD_

**Mandy234619: **_OAO *holds up Chung's Silver Shooters* Stay back, Stalker-san! OAO_

**KiyoKu: **_XD A big moment for Elsword and Kiyo to love each other? ;D_

**YZ19: **_Aye! Be sure to check out "The World God Only Knows". XD It's hilarious. I'm waiting to see NW, CBS, and TT. XD Aye, sir! ;D _

**RubyCrusade: **_XD He won't go psycho for long, but.. I have a surprise for you when he gets to Ignotum. Elsa! Go hug Ruby! :3 Thank you for the compliment and... It's alright! Review anytime you want! You got in trouble?! OAO Nuuuu! Glaive is being a cheapskate. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	75. Chapter 75: Aisha's Awakening

**~Chapter 75: Aisha's Awakening~**

* * *

Rena's eyes widened as the light returned to her eyes. Alex stared at her with questioning eyes. However, in her vision, instead of Alex, Raven was in front of her.

"Raven... I-It's not what you think! I.. I just.. What's wrong with me?!"

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she shakily removed her hands from Aisha's neck. She fell to her knees as she clutched her head tightly. Multiple voices echo in her head continuously.

_**"Kill Aisha."**_

_"Kill Alex."_

_"Kill Raven."_

_**"Kill everyone in your path!"**_

Alex tightened his fist as he wrapped his arms around Rena. He rests his chin on top of her head. Rena's hand slowly slid off her head as she looked up with a tear-stained face. Her vision returned to normal. Alex looked at her with a gentle look.

_'That gentle look.. I had never thought I'd ever seen it on Alex's face.. Only Raven had that kind of gentle look, but.. Raven only uses it as a means of comforting someone or showing it to someone he loves. Alex.. What's behind that gentle look?'_

"Rena.. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah... Thank you, Alex.."

Rena weakly smiled as she pressed her forehead against his. Her eyes slowly closed, Rena fell into deep slumber. Alex ran his fingers through her soft locks, caressing her cheeks. He leaned in towards her face, pressing his lips on her soft ones shortly before parting. He lifted her in his arms, walking towards her room.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a certain person watched the entire scene and listened to them. Raven leaned against the wall as his thoughts were a mess. He chuckled humorlessly as a lone tear rolled down his face. The scar on his face stung as the tear rolled down.

_'I don't know Rena as much as I thought.. I only felt hate for her and wanted to kill her. I've never bothered to find out more. Right now.. She's in some kind of trouble, yet I couldn't comfort her and another guy manages to complete that task. I'm such an idiot..'_

He entered Elsword's room and closed the door. He checked on Aisha as her neck bled lightly from Rena's nails. For a moment, he could see Aisha's eyes trying to open. He leaned over her body and closer to her face. Violet eyes fluttered open as they stare into Raven's sharp golden ones. Raven jumped back and fell down with his eyes widened.

"Raven. What were you trying to do to me while I was still in a coma?"

"Nothing! I noticed that you were trying to open your eyes. I only leaned closer to check on you... And you suddenly woke up.."

"I was just joking! Hey... Raven. How's Rena?"

"I.. Don't know. She's acting strange..."

Raven looked down with sad eyes. Aisha's hands roamed on the soft mattress before she jumped off. Her hand reached up to her neck where Rena tried to choke her. It stung slightly as bits of blood flowed out. She knelt down in front of Raven, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"It'll be okay. Rena will be saved. Believe in the others. They're currently finding the cure. I'll explain everything to you once I get over there and help them."

"Aisha?!"

"Take care of Rena. Don't let her out of your sight. And... If needed, knock her out with force. Within another hour, she'll lose her mind."

Aisha summoned her staff, and raised it high in the air. A magic circle was created below her feet. She smiled at Raven before her body disappeared. Raven reached out for her, however she was already gone. His fist tighten as he walked out Elsword's room. He proceeds to find Rena who was in her room.

Alex had already left the room and there was complete silence. Raven entered her room quietly and watched over her from the shadows. The moonlight hitting against her face, lighting it up as it enhanced her beauty.

_'Rena... I'm sorry. I'll watch over you and protect you properly now. I won't let my guard down nor will I hesitate..'_

* * *

A red shadowy link attached itself to Elsword's arm, preventing him from attack and absorbing his strength. Eve silently cursed as she was standing back to back with Chung. Her hands touched the air, ripples appearing as it connects to her delicate hand. Her eyes glowed for a moment as Chung moved away from Eve, creating a small space between them. The ripples soon turned into a portal from another dimension. Red eyes glowed from the portal as it jumped out, slamming it's fist into the ground.

"Dimension Link... Guardian."

As soon as it's fist leaves the ground, there was a bright light in a form of a star. Instantly, destructive flames rose and enveloped the entire bridge. Their opponents were immediately wiped out. Eve immediately went forward, slamming Moby and Remy into the golden seal gates where it leads to Taranvash of Light.

Eve was the first one to enter the room, where it was lighted with faint baby blue. The sound of a creature moving appeared behind her as she whipped around to slam Moby into the creature, but it was already gone. She narrowed her eyes as the others enter. Behind her. Taranvash appeared within the shadows. Its claws were raised, ready to slash down on Eve who just noticed its presence.

The moment the claws came down. Chung had reached to Eve's side and raised his Destroyer up, defending Eve just in time. In a quick movement, his Destroyer fired a powerful blast as Chung swung it back his shoulders. Ara pressed down on her heels before disappearing from sight.

"Swallow Assault!"

For a moment, Eve could see beads surrounded Ara as she quickly slashes Taranvash. Each beads were used up, however they disappeared immediately from Eve's sight. Chung slammed his Destroyer down, firing homing missiles the moment Ara jumped away from Taranvash.

"Dread Chase!"

"Rage Cutter!"

"Giga Stream!"

The homing missiles quickly split up and exploded within contact with Taranvash. Elsword sneakily approached the Guardian and impaled a Cornwell into the ground. A magic circle was formed below them as Taranvash turned to swipe one of its claws at him, however it was too late. The mini Cornwells erupt from the circle as Elsword retreated.

Drawing in the source of energy, a large force field appeared in front of her. Chung, Elsword, and Ara quickly got out of Eve's way, standing behind her. A large powerful beam of particles was unleashed from the force field. Taranvash's tail was raised, particles gathering. Immediately, a large beam was fired from its tail. Both attacks collided, trying to overpower the other.

Eve snapped her fingers, summoning a gear behind her that glowed with ruby red. Her attack grew in size, larger than Taranvash's attack. It quickly overpowered Taranvash, pushing the Guardian back and slammed into one of the mirrors.

"Chung... What are those mirrors? They're not Mirrors of Illusions, right...?"

"No. They're Mirrors of Light.. Ah! I forgot to tell you! If the light reflecting off those mirrors reaches to the center of this room where Taranvash's limiter can be removed, then it'll duplicate itself while its power increases.."

Elsword's eye twitched while Ara nearly dropped her spear. Both lights were almost reaching the center. Elsword slammed his fist on Chung's head, only to receive a light slap from Eve. He cursed silently before sneakily reaching one of those mirrors. He desperately tried to turn it away from the stage. Eve quickly reached another mirror, trying to turn it away.

"Aceldama!"

Chung raised his Destroyer into the air, firing numerous missiles. In an instant, the missiles rained down, hitting Taranvash. However, particles of icy water surrounded him, and soon entrapped him. Ara took a few steps back as bubbles rose from the ground that burst. A few drops splashed on her skin, freezing her movements slightly.

The reflected light from the mirrors were finally far from the stage. Eve and Elsword made their way to help, but Taranvash was gathering particles to its raised tail. Eve's eyes widened as she quickly stood in front of them. A large force field appeared in front of her as she draws in the source of energy.

"Giga Stream!"

A massive beam of particles was fired from the force field while a similar one was also fired. Once again, the attacks collided, both trying to overpower the other. Unfortunately, Eve's summoned gear disappeared. Her attack returned to normal size and Eve couldn't keep up with the extended attack. Taranvash's attack pierced through her attack and pushed the whole group back.

They slammed into the hard, rough walls and the mirrors were beginning to get closer to the stage. Elsword and Chung raised their weapons, ready to attack once again, however Taranvash already got to them. Its claws ready to be swiped down, however the impact never came it was trapped in a royal blue light and faint light chains tying it down.

"Am I late?"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I was going to update early after going to the beach with my friends, but...I didn't expect to fall asleep! OAO Well, the beach was fun.. Although, running/walking in sand wasn't very fun. :x The water was freezing, but it was fun to play in the water and resist the waves. ;D

Although.. I lost my hat when a wave washed over me.. TT-TT Oh well. It was too small for me now...

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Geez.. Raven, you're so nice. Glaive is involved quite a bit. OAO Poor Asian... Then again, his fault. :D Even if she says that she'll let you do anything, you still won't do anything to involve yourself in Asian's predicament? XD Well, Aisha... She's okay. :D Tell me the date soon! :3_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Amusing~ And.. Maybe I am~ :D Ah.. Raven was too late. XD Alex got to her first. XD_

**Helringo: **_XD You wish. And... I shall review on my phone. :D_

**KoraDora: **_Damn... That must be useful. :x Hrash opponent in PvP. And I shall try my best! ;D_

**Spirify: **_XD Raven can't even keep his feelings under control, much less his woman. XD Don't forget Ara! XD She's also in the group. XD And they're hurrying. CX _

**KiyoKu: **_OAO Why?! Don't you guys love each other?! I can give you the key to the private room for couples... :) No need to be shy._

**SeouLee: **_:3 Cheve~ And.. XD She only woke up after Rena's dragged away by Alex. Seris is going to be sleeping in peace for the whole night. XD Yeah. 950th reviewer. Just send me a PM about your class pairing, plot and so on. And.. I'll get to it eventually. XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD Aye! Those mermen! OAO They keep slapping me in the fields! Ara's going to be innocent for a while. XD You just realized it?! XD He even bathed her. XD Raven technically caught her, but he didn't show himself. XD Seris will come back after the night. XD She'll be sleeping peacefully the whole time. CX _

**Light15XV: **_OAO My mic! Glad to know you're great and Rena's condition is worsening, but.. You broke my mic.. TT-TT_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_Aye.. It's sad. :x But it'll have to end eventually. And who said I don't have a gmail? XD _

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_XD I hate her in PvP.._

**NobelTJ99: **_*slaps you and ties you to the chair* Open your mouth and eat the fishies._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Lol~ Cheve is awesome. ;3 Glad to hear that! :D Aye... Medicine team is hurrying while Rena's losing it. She couldn't explain it at all. XP SO much faith. XD I already know~ ;D It sounds awesome! She better come out soon. I wanna see her skills and research. XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	76. Chapter 76: Code Empress

**~Chapter 76: Code Empress~**

* * *

"Aisha!"

Elsword's eyes widened as they shone with happiness and relief. Eve sighed in relief, pushing herself up from the ground. She pulled Chung and Ara up while Aisha landed gracefully on her feet. Elsword wrapped his arms around her tightly, snuggling against her. The blood rushed to her cheeks as she lightly pushed him away.

"W-We'll talk later.. Right now, Rena is our first priority!"

"Chung.. Where are the cures?"

"Ah...The only way is.. To let those reflected lights reach the stage.. And then a platform will appear with a golden box. Then we can get the cure."

Ara slammed her head against the rough wall while Elsword narrowed his eyes. Taranvash struggled in Aisha's binding, breaking the chains. Aisha cursed in her head the moment Taranvash broke out of her spell and swiped its claws at them.

Elsword curled his body up and rolled behind it. He quickly made a slash with Cornwell as the others made their escape. Chung slipped his mask on and dashed towards Taranvash, slamming his Destroyer down with as much force as possible. At that moment, he released a small blast from his Destroyer, leaving a burning mark on his enemy. He smirked light before violently swinging his weapon.

A thunderous sound echoed throughout the room. This attracted Taranvash's attention as it looked up. Waves of missiles fell from the sky, aiming for Taranvash. In an instant, it teleported away from Chung. Unfortunately, Eve was behind him and had the chance to attack.

"Thousand Star! Energetic Heart!"

Waving her hand, a special gear with condensed energy of stars was summoned while faint blue wings of electrons formed on her bare back. She created some Electron Balls in her hands and fired them at Taranvash. She quickly gather the particles around her and fired a beam as spheres of energy were released. Within a second, she released a mass number of spheres of energy and waves of missiles once again targeted Taranvash.

Suddenly, a bright light covered Taranvash as Eve narrowed her eyes. She quickly ceased her magic based attacks and focused on physical.

_'That light... Does it reflect some kind of projectile...? Arrows, Electron Balls, Fireballs... I should test it out.'_

Aisha slammed her staff against Taranvash before confirming her suspicions. She quickly released fireballs out of her hand. And just as she suspected, the light around Taranvash reflected her fireballs, throwing them back towards her. Elsword jumped in and sliced the fireballs in half.

Taranvash immediately charged forward, and body slammed Elsword. Elsword coughed out bits of the crimson blood. Aisha floats up with her staff before slamming her staff down.

"Meteor Shower!"

Meteors began to fall from the sky, burning the ground and Taranvash altogether. The destructive flames rose and grew as more meteors fell. Taranvash teleported and swiped its claws behind Ara, throwing her across the room. It raised its tail up, gathering the particles around it. Eve went up to it and slammed Moby and Remy against it, however... It disappeared from Eve's sight.

Her eyes widened as she realized that it teleported behind her. It's attack at a point-blank range. She silently cursed when she was entrapped in a bubble. She raised her arms in front of while the beam of particles was fired.

"Eve!"

A loud sound of a blast from a cannon was sounded out and something fell on the floor. Eve lowered her arms when there was no impact from the attack. She looked up and found Chung in front of her with his Destroyer in front of him. His mask was rolling beside her.

"Chung..."

His pants were heavy, the blood rolling down his head. Using his Destroyer as a prop, he knelt down on one knee. Eve's eyes widened at the sight of Chung's blood dripping on the cold cement. She pushed herself up and stood in front of Chung with her arms out as a large claw came swiping down. However, those claws stopped with mere centimeters from Eve.

It's eyes narrowed at the sight of Chung. It took a step back and bowed slightly. Chung tilted his head to the side.

_**"My apologies, Prince of Hamel."**_

"Was that Taranvash's voice?"

"Wait... If he could recognize Chung, then why did he attack us? The Guardian of Hamel should be able to recognize the royal family, right? Even if Chung had his mask on, it's a part of the traditional armor for the royal family."

"It's possible that he's under the influence of someone. More importantly, will he let us past or will he continue fighting?"

_**"You may go and get what you need. Once again, my apologies for my rudeness."**_

The reflected light from the mirrors automatically turned to the stages, lighting up the room. A platform slowly rised while the ground separated. The water erupt and jumped up, splashing them as Taranvash bowed on the ride side of the platform. Another Taranvash appeared on the left side of the platform, bowing down. A set of stairs were formed in a swirl.

Chung slowly climbed the stairs while noticing something strange. He grabbed the golden box and opened it, revealing the _Snow Lotus, Thousand Years Lingzhi, _and _Thousand Years Ginseng_ in perfect condition.

_'Taranvash is the Guardian of Hamel... It's almost impossible to control it. Unless the energy forces of Life and Death clashed, but that's rare.. Or maybe.. The forces of the El went berserk. and overwhelmed it. '_

"Chung! Dodge it!"

Eve's voice broke him out of his deep thoughts. He quickly jumped down the platform, closing the box and dove in the water. A large fist slammed down and destroyed the platfrom completely. The fist had nearly crushed an important ruin that was engraved with the history and the seal to unlocking an ancient weapon. Taranvash quickly protected the ruin with their own bodies, leaving them immobile.

_"System Check... All green. Ophelia, Oberon. Let's get this over with."_

A voice similar to Eve, except it was much colder and emotionless. Chung swam up to surface, his hand reaching out for Eve's. She pulled him out of the cold, icy water before their eyes landed on their opponent.

Her silver hair was braided and rolled into buns on both sides of her head. Her strapless dress reached to her mid-thighs before splitting, looking somewhat similar to a dip hem dress. It was decorated with laces, golden trims and rosy pink. Her thigh high boots ended just below the hem of the dress.

Beside her was...

"Oberon.. Ophelia.."

_**"Please forgive us."**_

_**"We have no other choice."**_

_"Battle mode: Start."_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

;D Code Empress! And! Why is her outfit so hard to describe?! OAO Then again... Code Battle Seraph is just as hard. That's why I don't describe the outfits much.. It's hard and I'm pretty much clueless about fashion.

It took me a while until I found "_Dip Hem Dress_"... It's similar to Code Empress's dress so.. Yeah. I decided on that. I found "_Dip Hem Dress_" by searching up the word "_Hem_".. It worked. :D Anyways, I'm rewatching Mirai Nikki~ ;3 And... My ideas are turning into yandere ideas which I do not want right now... OAO I'm starting to think Yuno is around... :x

Here are my replies to my lovely reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*hides behind the counter* OAO *calls 911* Help! Somebody might murder Alex! XD I know right?! I suddenly thought of Glaive x Ara when I was staring at Glaive. XD_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD No worries~ Review anytime! Aisha finally wakes up~ :D The beach was fun. XD We took 107 pictures. :D And it was so running in sand. I lost my hat in the waves when it went over me... OAO I never thought of that.. O: Can it?! XD And I've heard of it, but I don't know if I should watch it. I just receive a notification. I'll check it eventually. XD Hope you'll enjoy your trip! And I did! :3_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Poor you.. And who said anything about a funeral for you? :D *destroys the bouquet of Marigold* :) I have nothing to do with this~ Well, if there are any more clones, I would definitely go crazy. *stares at Elsa and you* Maybe I should prepare another bouquet of Marigold.. _

**Helringo: **_Yeah... She woke up and another enemy appears._

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Lol! That's alright! Did you have fun? :) I'm glad you find the Cheve scene touching.. XD And... *bonks you on the head* OAO You gave me a brilliant idea! Don't underestimate yourself! You're a brilliant author! :D I'm just glad that you're spending much time in reading and giving suggestions to me! ^o^ May I steal your idea when that Raven x Rena scene appears? XD Also... I'll try to have more experience and I'm glad to see you putting much faith in me and my stories! :D_

**Spirify: **_*wonders if I should call an ambulance* Well.. That kiss thing... Originally, it wasn't supposed to be a kiss.. Well, not a kiss on the lips. XD And.. Aisha needs to handle another enemy. XD_

**RubyCrucifix: **_Nice name you got there. XD You don't need to worry so much about the reviewing. XD Review anytime! :D *catches you and bonks you on the head* Don't throw yourself out the window. OAO I'm still waiting for updates from you. Anyways, you don't seem very happy with Aisha's return. XD And.. Pink Teddy Bear boxers...? OAO Oh my god! Just one hour.. I need to time that somehow.. Somebody to die..? Hmm.. Aren's definitely going to hell. Him? Guess what he has to sacrifice for his sister. XD I'm giving everyone a huge spoiler here. Death...? Hmm.. Most likely candidates are.. Rena and Aisha, but I'm not cruel enough to let them die. XD_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_OAO Oh well. That hat was too small for me anyway.. XD I was soaked from head to toe. And.. Sadly, I forgot to bring back a sea shell.. :( If could have been a souvenir! No worries.. I can't swim either.. _

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO *dodges cookie and throws pie at you* Food fight! Bring it on! And.. *hides behind counter and prepares a metal fan* Stalker-San is scary! And... Nice name. XD_

**KiyoKu: **_OAO The hell... *dumps a truckload of keys to private rooms* Go and get your lover! I don't care if it's Rena, Elsa, Elsword, or Raven! Go! I'm not teasing~ :D_

**NobelTJ99: **_*eats the fishies in front of you* So? The fishies are good anyway. I like them raw though. :)_

**Sweet Trickster: **_:D I'm glad to hear that! XD Someone seems to think of Alex in a brighter light~ Wait, is that the right phrase..? XD Lol~ You wish. XD Glaive got his hands busy now. Rena is technically like an innocent child who will throw violent tantrum when something stupid happens. I'm somewhat fond of her and I'm interested in her class for sure. I just wish they add her name in the Character list.. Even though, this is technically based on NA Elsword._

**SeouLee: **_XD She's back in action. O: You have neutral feelings for Rena x Alex?! Hmm.. Official pairing..? XD Just kidding. Eve will slap you if necessary~ :D And.. Be sure to remember about the 950th reviewer stuff. I don't think I'll be able to remember for very long. XD Anyways... I'm thinking of an Elsword x Aisha chapter soon.. Should I? _

**Rosamanelle: **_XD *cough cough* Elsword, you're dead. XD Don't assume that. Well, Elsword thinks that if Aisha's alone then no one will care for her. So, he wants her to be by his side, in the same room. XD No worries about clueless-ness. OAO Oh my god.. Raven, do something! OAO Those mirrors.. It wasted my time. Taranvash took up more time than Victor and Magmanta. XD I have two people about to lose their minds. They're hurrying if only a certain enemy gets out of the way.. OAO *calls an ambulance* Rosa is dying!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	77. Chapter 77: Inevitable Death

**~Chapter 77: Inevitable Death~**

* * *

_"Space Wrench."_

Oberon's hand twitched lightly as he leaped forward, slashing his blade down. His blade released a powerful shockwave that came for them. Chung's eyes widened at the force of the attack. He threw the golden box at Eve before jumping in front of the shockwave, slamming his Destroyer down. A faint blue aura surrounded him and the others.

Aisha muttered a silent "_idiot_" under her breath. She waved her staff around, creating silent dust and sparkles around her. She immediately teleported in front of Chung and slammed her staff against the ground.

The rocks and dust quickly formed a statue. The shockwave and the statue clashed violently. The statue cracked slightly under the sheer pressure and force of the shockwave. Ara impaled her spear into the ground. She grabbed Elsword and threw him across the room. Elsword summoned a Cornwell and threw it. The Cornwell flew past Ophelia's face, scratching it slightly. Soon, it erupt into a frenzied storm of mini Cornwells.

Elsword landed on his feet and jumped back. Ophelia elegantly spun around, unleashing a strong shockwave with hot pink electricity. This allows the frenzied storm of Cornwells to be interrupted. Elsword's eyes grew wide in shock as his attack failed to harm his opponent.

_"Eve of Altera. I have a message from your King and Elder Brother. '__**Come back to Altera and stay beside me in the palace. You shouldn't be involved in this war. I'm worried about you. You and Chung can never be together. Altera and Hamel's war will end now with Altera's victory.'**__"_

"Cut the crap! I will be with Chung and Hamel until the end! I won't return to Altera as long as this war goes on! Worried about me?! Don't talk such trash!"

Eve slid the box across the ground to Ara and dashed forward. Her hand came in contact with Code Empress's cheek before Oberon reluctantly slashed his blade. Elsword immediately pulled Eve back and trade blows with Oberon. With the flick of Code Empress's wrist, Ophelia jumped forward and jabbed her elbow against Elsword's abdomen.

"Particle Ray!"

Immediately, she concentrated and gathered the energy from within to her fingertips, firing all that condensed energy. Oberon and Ophelia retreated before kicking Elsword away. Oberon carried Code Empress away from Eve's attack and Ophelia grabbed them as she jumped high into the air. Aisha levitated into the air and entered a battle with Ophelia.

Swiftly, she jabbed the lower end of her staff into Ophelia's neck. However, the maid merely smacked the staff away. She quickly grabbed the staff and threw a punch into Aisha's stomach. As Aisha coughed lightly, Ophelia threw her away, creating a distance. Aisha quckly recovered and continued to stay in the air.

"Blizzard Shower! Meteor Shower!"

Immediately, she cast a large number of ice shards and meteors. Mixing the two different elements together, leaving Oberon and Ophelia stranded. The destructive fires grew higher and higher while the ice shards merely created icy spikes that spurt from the ground or wall when they come in contact.

"Aceldama!"

On the ground, Chung fired numerous missiles into the air. Ophelia quickly protected her partner and mistress. The location where the missiles will fall were always random. Oberon gave Code Empress to Ophelia to carry and landed on the ground, next to Ara. Ara held the golden box in her arms tightly while thrusting her spear forward.

Oberon reached his hand out, grabbing the spear out of Ara's hand and threw it somewhere else. He pushed down on his heels, jumping into the air in an insane speed. He appeared in front of Aisha and jabbed his elbow into her abdomen before thrusting his blade into her.

Elsword's eyes widened as Aisha's blood dripped on his face. His eyes grew cold and dark. He climbed on Chung's shoulders, pressing down on his heels, putting pressure on Chung. He quickly jumped into the air while Chung let out a soft groan from the pressure. Elsword caught Aisha in his arms, kicking Oberon away before throwing a Cornwell at him.

"Maelstrom Rage.."

The moment Elsword's feet touched the ground, the Cornwell had erupt into a frenzied storm of Cornwells, dealing continuous damage. Elsword laid Aisha's body down gently, caressing her cheek.

As soon as the area was clear of attacks, Ophelia let her mistress down. Code Empress floated up with a magic circle forming below her. Her rose for a second before descending. A loud creaking noise rung out.

_"Heaven's Fist."_

Soon enough, a large fist came down, pounding everything in its path. Ara quickly pushed Elsword away. Chung grabbed Aisha and Eve and quickly used his Destroyer to increase his speed. Instead of the fist pounding them, the shockwave launched them into the air. With another flick of her wrist, Code Empress silently sent out her next orders. Oberon and Ophelia quickly disappeared from sight.

_"Oberon... Genocide Ripper. Ophelia... Electronic Field."_

Oberon pushed back on his heels, dashing forward with his blade in front of his face. Elsword and Ara raised their respective weapons, ready to clash with Oberon, however Oberon disappeared and reappeared behind them. His blade was dripping his crimson blood as sounds of quick, deadly slashes sounded out.

_**"Sorry, but... Orders are orders."**_

_**"Mistress Eve.. Please forgive us for hurting you and your friends."**_

Eve's golden eyes glared at Ophelia before turning that glare to Code Empress. Immediately, she got in front of Chung and took full damage from the electrical sphere of magic. Seeing Eve in front of her, Ophelia hesitated, lowering the damage lightly.

Chung narrowed his cerulean eyes at Ophelia. He swung his Destroyer, pulling Eve behind him. Ophelia was pushed back, forcing her to retreat back to Code Empress.

"Energetic Heart... Giga Stream!"

She waved her arms, a faint blue lightning struck the palm of her hands. She touched her bare back with her palm, electronic wings spurt when her hands left her back. A force field was created in front of her. She slammed her palm into the force field, firing small beams of particles. Ophelia failed to stop the beams as they received full damage.

"Dread Chase!"

Throwing the Destroyer over his shoulder, Chung fired series of homing missiles. Oberon rushed over to Ophelia and Code Empress. The missiles exploded in contact.

_"Heaven's Fist... Sweep."_

Eve pushed Chung out of the way as the hand find its way into sweeping them to the other side of the room. Chung and Aisha were out of the hand's way while the others were slammed against the wall. At the same time, the ruins began to fall. The ceiling almost fell on Code Empress, however Ophelia blast it to smithereens.

_"Destroy Hamel's ruins and crush the enemy."_

Oberon and Ophelia immediately left Code Empress's side, destroying ruin by ruin. Chung's eyes widened as he desperately tried to save the ruins. Unfortunately, Oberon interrupted his attack and pushed him into the waters. Ara's eyes flew open, checking on the herbs. She sighed in relief as they were safe.

"Ara! Get away!"

Ophelia was in front of her and a electrical sphere revolves in her palm. She was about to slam her palm into Ara and the golden box, however a beam of condensed energy was fired from Eve. Ophelia's hand was stunned, backing away. Oberon came to Ophelia's side, pushing her to another area.

Oberon swung his blade at Ara and Eve was being held down by Code Empress. Aisha's lavender eyes flew open, pushing herself up. She immediately teleported to Ara's side and the tip of her staff glowed.

"Lightning Bolt!"

A stream of lightning was cast in front of her, shocking Oberon. Unfortunately, Oberon's blade flew out of his hand. The blade was swinging violently towards Aisha like a boomerang. Elsword summoned a Cornwell in his hands and was about to throw it, however Ara got in front of the blade. Everything happened in a blink of an eye.

An ear piercing scream came from Ara as the crimson blood was splattered across the ground. Ara dropped the golden box with the herbs falling out of the box, her hands rising to her face. Her eyes were slashed, the blood rolling down her cheeks. Chung who got out of the waters, prepared another bombing, but was interrupted by Code Empress. She slammed her drones into his chest and kicked him away.

_"Dimension Link... Guardian. Burn this area down."_

Her hand connects to a gap in the air. Ripples were formed in the air as red eyes glowed. A Nasod Guardian was summoned with its arms crossed. Code Empress pointed her finger at the ruins and at Elsword. Eve's eyes widened at the Nasod Guardian.

"Everyone, get to higher grounds or into the waters!"

Chung pulled Elsword into the waters as Aisha grabbed Ara and teleported into higher ground. With the help of Moby and Remy, she also got to higher grounds. Ara held in her sniffles and realized something was missing.

"Aisha! The herbs!"

"Shit."

Aisha was about to teleport, however the Nasod Guardian had slammed its flaming fist into the ground, cracking it lightly before destructive flames rose from it and destroyed the ruins. Chung narrowed his eyes and apologized mentally to his father and ancesters. He looked up and found Eve nowhere to be found.

In the flames, Eve protected the remaining herbs. Luckily, the _Snow Lotus _and _Thousand Years Lingzhi_ were still safe, however the _Thousand Years Ginseng _was burnt to crisp. She quickly put them back in the golden box. She found cerulean and blazing ruby eyes staring at her through the flames. She smiled softly before handing Moby the golden box. For a moment, Moby hesitated before quickly leaving.

Moby escaped through the flames and gave Aisha the golden box. Her lavender eyes searched through the flames, finding Eve's golden ones. A silent message passed through them as tears rolled down her cheeks. Aisha teleported to Chung and Elsword in the waters.

"We're getting out of here."

"What do you mean?! I'm not leaving Eve here! If you guys want to leave, then go! I won't leave her here alone!"

"Elsword... Please."

On Aisha's request, Elsword punched Chung in the stomach with all his strength. Chung's consciousness slowly slipped out of his grasp. His hand reached out for Eve whose tears rolled down at the sight of it. She smiled, reaching her hand out and silently muttered her last words to Chung before Aisha teleported them away.

_**"Chung... I regret not having a family with you in this life... Maybe, in the next life? I'm sorry for leaving you alone in this world.. I'll be waiting for you. I love you... For eternity."**_

Tears rolled down Chung's eyes as they closed. Elsword threw him on his shoulders and Aisha tearfully teleported them out. Eve softly kissed Remy before narrowing her eyes at Code Empress and her servants from within the flames.

"Giga Stream."

_"Heaven's Fist."_

A force field was created in front of Eve and _Thousand Star_ with _Amplify_ appeared. Concentrating on all of her energy, she slammed her palm into the force field, firing the condensed energy whereas the gigantic fist came pounding down. The ruins exploded as Aisha got them away safely, however no one was happy.

In return for their safety and the herbs, Eve had to stay behind, to fight.

"Eve..."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And.. Done. Well, I've got more coming, so no worries~ :D I assure everyone that this will be a happy ending and... O: 1,000 reviews! Or actually, 1,002... XD It's truly a miracle! Kiseki! :D I'm so happy! :3

I thank you everyone for reading, supporting, and reviewing this story! I'll try my best to not disappoint you with the future chapters! I'll try my best and... On Elsword, they gave us a 1 day Costume. :3 It's epic! :D Anyways, the **Hyper Actives**! :D So flashy! Except for one class, which looks... Like the usual kind of skill that Aisha would use..

I find Code Nemesis, Deadly Chaser, and Rune Slayer's **Hyper Actives **epic and awesome~ :D

Here are the replies to my generous, awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Well, it's the best way to explain things. XP And I don't want them to defeat Taranvash.. You could say that it's a clone of Eve, but in Code Empress version! :D But since I'm not used to her skills nor do I know how to explain it very well, I only used a few skills of hers. Too bad he's not appearing. XD Never there when you need him. *gives Aisha a large bouquet of Marigold* This is just in case for the funeral. And.. Aisha. Tell me what happened. OAO_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Aye! It's "Conwell" in NA and stuff, but... It's "Cornwell" in KR! :D And before ShK came out, I researched all of the classes, so I got used to "Cornwell".. Next time I use IS, I'll probably use "Conwell".. :x Hakuouki? XD I can see why.. I usually get over it when I watch some "Yandere".. XD I don't know if it'll help you or now.. OAO_

**KoraDora: **_XD In PvP. You don't know how much hate I have for her. XP And congratulations! :D I'm too chicken to PvP again, so.. I'm content with the D rank. :D I thank you for wonderful compliment! :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD *pats you on the head* Aye. ;) I always finish my homework in class. And yay~ :D Thankfully, the combo "dash zx" no longer KD, so.. ;3 It's perfect to get behind and continue combo-ing. XD Next chapter..? XD You mean next next chapter. XD Without Eve... I don't think she can learn it.. OAO He is an idiot. Whoever plays Chung in the game and had fought Taranvash, you should know that he's an idiot. XD Have fun training! And.. There shall only be 1 Eve. X3_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_XD Nah, I think I should be honored to be able to use your brilliant idea. XD Eve can't switch classes. XD To be more exact, it's just another copy. The copy is CEmp while Eve is CBS. CEmp is a full Nasod while CBS is a human. They were pretty much hiding their presence. XD I'll try to make it more detailed. And.. If you want to say something, just say it. XD Taranvash is Hamel's Guardian, so I want it to have some importance. :D And... I fail in CEmp, so.. I only used a few skills. :x I'm sorry if I disappointed you.. And I'll try not to mix them up. And.. Taranvash's fight is over and another enemy appears. XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_XD You can't catch up? The fist belongs to a CEmp skill. Heaven's Fist._

**Spirify: **_XD Well, there won't be any Chung x Eve moments for a bit. Raven x Rena and Elsword x Aisha moments will though~ :D And it did?! O: Congratz! XD Nah, it's not Apple. If it was, I would describe her hair as wavy hair with the light shade of rosy pink. XD _

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO Help! *pushes you off and ties you to a chair* Sit! ;D_

**KiyoKu: **_... o-o Flicks tail.. Bleh. *carries Chung's Silver Shooters around* Hey! OAO Come back! I won't tease you anymore!_

**Helringo: **_XD Really? I can remember a lot! But.. I'm remembering a lot of murderous scenes.._

**SeouLee: **_XD The Queen is not being a good one. XD *gives you some photos of Rena and Raven* :D I took it secretly. It's rare~ :D *ties you to a chair* Don't run from Eve! XD Well, I'll just wait for you. XD I'll eventually check all of the chapters and count the reviews somehow.. XD *blows whistle* XD _

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD Only Elsword x Aisha scene. And yesh! 107 pictures! :D A few of them were scenery. XD Yeah. There's also this video where we dug a hole and my friend gets in it. XD Well, yeah.. XD I wonder if a fish found it and took it as a souvenir.. OAO My imagination is flying out the window! I saw the pictures and the guys were good-looking. XD But never tried to watch it. Guess I will watch it. :3 And I'll try not to choke you since you definitely improved. XD Just kidding. I won't choke you. XD _

**NobelTJ99: **_OAO *wears heavy armor* And they will, if they go back and read my replies to your reviews.. XD But I doubt anyone will._

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD At first, CBS did, but then... I suddenly fell in love with CN. Meltdown~ :D And... CN is the Mistress of Destruction. XD I like dark classes. :3 DC x CN~ ;D And.. I'm listening to random Nightcore songs. XD There's also a "Happy Birthday, Rin, Len" song! :D Favorite version of "Electric Angel" would be Rin and Len~ :D I love those songs~ But Rin and Len only. :D _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Aye! Plot twist. XD Yes, mysterious person is Aisha. XD Yes, you got it correct. Code Empress was the surprise person that'll make things difficult for them to cure Rena. XD I'm sure you'll get it. Aye! Go Rena! Fighting! And.. Go Medicine team, but... One is sacrificed.. :(_

**Light15XV: **_TT-TT I don't care! *bonks you on the head and sulks in the corner* Bleh.. Meanie! Q-Q_

**Tainted. Demon: **_:3 I'll try not to disappoint you as I write the future chapters! I'll send you ice cream then. XD _

**Heatdrops: **_Hmm.. I don't think so. This features Tactical Trooper only.._

**RubyCrucifix: **_No problem~ ;3 She's here to... Stop them and destroy Hamel's ruins. OAO Damn right I did! ;D They were all so epic! I love Code Nemesis, Deadly Chaser, and Rune Slayer's especially~ ;3 Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis~ :D They were shown in the Trailer too. :3 _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	78. Chapter 78: Wishful Thinking

**~Chapter 78: Wishful Thinking~**

* * *

Raven stared out at the window while checking the clock from the corner of his eyes. It's been an hour and what Aisha said was true. Rena really did lose it. He could still remember what had happened earlier as he stares at his bandaged hand.

* * *

_Rena's fingers twitched lightly, her eyes slowly opened. Raven looked up from the ground, his eyes watching her closely. He found himself staring into blank eyes that shows his reflection. Rena crawled out of bed, walking towards the door with the intention to kill. _

_Within a blink of an eye, Raven was on top of Rena, his fingers wrapped around her delicate neck loosely. Blank spring green eyes stared into sharp golden eyes. Rena's blank eyes and lack of expressions made his thoughts wander. She reminded him of one object._

_'A doll... A doll that's been used and will always be used.. Once done with, that doll will be thrown away and replaced...'_

_For a moment, light returned to Rena's eyes, however that light soon faded away. Rena lifted her knee and nearly kneed him in the stomach. Raven released his grip on her and backed towards the door. Rena did a quick somersault before grabbing Erendil. She thrust it forward, stabbing the door with her blade. Raven tilted his head to the side, avoiding the sharp blade. He took a step forward closer to Rena, however she pulled out her blade and swung it towards Raven's head._

_"Rena..."_

_Raven caught the blade with his bare hands. Drops of crimson blood rolled down the blade and dripped on the ground. Rena's eyes grew wide while her mouth curled upwards. In her eyes, she could see blood. Nothing, but blood. She wanted to need see more of that crimson liquid. She smiled maniacally as she dug the blade into Raven's flesh._

_"More... I want to see more blood! Let the blood dance around us! Let it consume us in this hell!"_

_Raven grabbed the blade tightly, letting out more blood. He roughly pulled the blade out of her hand and threw it on the ground. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips on top of hers._

_"Rena... You want to see blood, right..? Then.. You can see mine any time you want, and only mine. I'll protect you... Comfort you in my own way.. That's all I can do.."_

_Rena stayed silent as Raven's words echoed in her head. Her need to see blood fade away slowly. Her maniacal smile eventually turned to a sweet smile. Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the minute. Raven's fingers ran through her soft locks._

_"Sleep... I'll wait for you. No matter how long, I'll wait.."_

_She nodded her head silently. She leaned against Raven's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Raven took her hand in his and held it tightly._

_"Good girl.."_

* * *

The sky was gloomy and dark, almost as if it was trying to hold back sad tears. This kind of weather wasn't helping his mood. From the window, he could see the citizens restless and the guards hiding their worries.

"Elsword and the others... Where did they go? And that explosion..."

A soft knock on the doors grabbed his attention. He looked up and found Seris in the room, smiling brightly. She walked forward and stared at Rena.

"Good morning. Rena.. She still hasn't woke up?"

".. 'Morning... She woke up a few times, but she manages to go back to sleep. I'm just watching over her. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go and get breakfast with you later.. Do you want to go?"

"No... I'm not leaving Rena by herself. You can go by yourself.. Sorry."

"No~ It's alright."

Despite that, Raven could hear slight disappointment in her voice. She smiled softly before skipping out of the room, closing the door gently. He leaned back, smiling softly as he watches Rena's sleeping face. He caressed her cheek and kissed her soft lips lightly.

Out of nowhere, two magic circles appeared. Four familiar figures and a drone appeared in front of him. Elsword was carrying Chung on his shoulders. Aisha was lending Ara a shoulder because of her now blind eyes and held onto her spear. Moby tried its best to carry Chung's weapon.

"Elsword... Ara.. Aisha.. Chung..? What happened to Chung? And Ara, what happened to your eyes? In fact.. All of you, why are you guys covered in injuries? Also.. Where's Eve and Remy?"

"Nothing. We'll explain later. For now.. We need to rest. Don't tell anyone of this."

_'In fact.. Don't remind us of the incident. What happened to Eve.. I don't want to remember. Leaving behind Eve. What are we going to say to Chung when he wakes up? Eve is his world and now that his world is gone.. What's he going to do? I should take responsibility.. After all, I was the one who teleported us out, leaving her behind.'_

As they walked out of the room, Raven narrowed his eyes at the gloomy atmosphere. He slowly began to think of Aisha's words and actions.

_'Rena's weird condition... Could it be that.. They were away, trying to save Rena?'_

* * *

Aisha opened the door to Chung's room, allowing Elsword to enter. Elsword managed to take the armor off of Chung and placed them aside. He laid Chung on the soft mattress as quietly as possible.

On the bedside, he could see a portrait of Chung and Eve together. In fact, there were signs of Eve's existence everywhere in the room. Moby swiftly, yet silently placed the Destroyer beside Chung's Freiturnier. Moby laid on the desk before shifting to sleep mode.

"Let's go.."

* * *

Elsword, Aisha, and Ara quickly left Chung's room and headed for Ara's room. The moment they reached her room, Aisha immediately took out First Aid Kit.

Aisha checked Ara's eyes carefully before stopping the blood. She sighed as she wrapped the bandage around her eyes. Ara raised her hand and waved it in front of her eyes. She imagined herself seeing her hand waving in front of her. She laughed before reaching out for Aisha's cheeks and stretched them.

"Aisha, smile! My eyes... Even if I am blind, it doesn't mean the end of the world. Elsword is waiting for you. I'm sure... We can explain things to Chung. For now, just rest. I'll be fine on my own."

"Yeah.. Sorry, Ara.."

Ara smiled brightly and waved at Aisha and waiting Elsword. The door to her room closed quietly. Ara's smile wavered as her eyes began to sting.

_'Even crying hurts.. But.. At least Rena can be saved. Sacrificing my eyesight in order to protect my friend and the cure.. It's worth it. Then again.. Is Eve's sacrifice really worth it? Eve should be here... In Chung's arms and probably kiss him or make out with him, but.. Chung was knocked out by Elsword with tears flowing from his eyes.'_

She laughed humorlessly as she hid her face with a pillow. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms were wrapped around her. She slowly turned her body around, her hands reaching out. She touched a smooth metalic mask and silky hair. She took the mask off and let it fall on the ground.

"Glaive..?"

"Yeah. Your eyes.."

"I can't see anymore, but... Luckily, I only know one person who wears a mask like yours! And.. You let me take your mask off because I'm blind now, right?"

"No. I would've let you seen my face even if you're not blind. Ara... You want to let it out, right? Those tears, and the sadness.."

Glaive caressed her cheek softly and placed his lips on top of hers. Ara buried her face against his shoulder and held Glaive in her arms tightly. She only tightened her grip. Glaive smiled lightly before resting his chin on her head.

"Don't leave me.. Please. Not until.. I sleep."

"Yeah.. I promise."

* * *

Aisha followed Elsword with a blank expression on her face. All she could think of was Eve in those flames. Elsword dragged her out of her thoughts by kissing her cheek. She looked up in surprise and embarrassment. Out of reflex, she raised her hand to slap him, however he caught her hand and pulled her in his room.

"Sleep."

He closed the door and pushed her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Aisha tried to push him away, but her efforts were futile. She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around Elsword.

"Elsword... Do you think.. Chung and Eve can be together for eternity?"

"I think.. They will. In this life, maybe not, but.. In the next life, they might be. Or maybe... They'll be separated by fate again. What do you think?"

"I believe.. They'll always be together. In this life... I don't want to believe that Eve is gone. Maybe.. Eve managed to survive along with Code Empress. A small chance that Eve will be brought back to Altera!"

"Aisha.. That's wishful thinking."

"I know! I know that, but... Is it bad to have wishful thinking?! I'm sure... Once Chung wakes up, his thoughts will immediately turn to Eve. He'll immediately deny her death and go back to those ruins. He'll try to dig up those ruins and look for Eve. That's something that'll bound to happen. And Ara! Her eyesight is gone!"

"Sorry.. Maybe you're right. Maybe that wishful thinking of yours might actually be true. Ara.. She's a strong girl. She can handle this."

Aisha let out silent sobs against Elsword's chest. She lightly punched his chest with her fists. Elsword pat her head gently, kissing her forehead silently. He listened to her silent sobs, trying to soothe her, however... He couldn't help, but let out stray tears.

_'Hey... Eve... If you're still alive, you better come back to us. All of these tears and sadness.. It's starting to affect me as well.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Okay.. Boring, sucky chapter.. I just want to explain their feelings at the moment. :x Anyways... I didn't really do anything much today.. OAO

Except reading Dengeki Daisy... :3 I just got hooked on the manga after avoiding it for about a year. I managed to catch up to Chapter 72 within 3 days~ ;D Anyways, I hope you forgive me for this boring, sucky chapter.. :x

Here are the replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Konjiki No Yami: **_OAO I didn't mean to! Don't cry! *hands you a tissue* Eve will be... Fine in the next life. Chizuru.. I have a slight problem with her. XD She's a bit too... I don't know the word to describe her.. :x And it's fine if you're rambling. I don't know why they changed it, but glad you understand. XD_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Well, right now... She's dead in their eyes. Ara will be fine. Like Elsword said, she's strong. XD And.. Expect some hate from Chung to Elsword later. OAO Abused? Well, Chung! Keep going! And poor Asian.. In a way. Do you want me to give you some more Marigold for the funeral? An Author who's being abused by the Elgang... :D *silently orders for more Marigold* A simple bouquet is not enough._

**Lolita Saber Yumi: **_Q-Q Accept reality. She's blind now._

**KoraDora: **_XD I can't keep up with 3v3. I'm more 1v1 or 2v2, but they took that out... OAO No worries. I can't defeat Chung either, unless it's a Base Chung who can't even combo or simply any Chung who can't combo. XD It always happen to me. I almost defeat them until I unintentionally commit suicide. It is boring... :x _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Such a tragedy. And you are right. XD Chung will definitely rage when he wakes up. For now.. Spend your tragic days with your Eve. XD_

**Helringo: **_Aye... Bad Code Empress. :x Grind. I know you love her, but.. Calm down. Ara has Glaive. XD Glaive is your love rival for Ara's heart._

**BIAxDiA: **_O: Welcome back! XD And thank you. :D And... Luckily, my chapters are pretty short~ :D And... I know. I got the same reaction as you. At least, Natsume gets to let out his little feelings for Mikan and make her remember him~ :D I've finally update. Have you caught up? :D_

**KiyoKu: **_Call the ambulance! O: *slaps you* It's a miracle. I know, but wake up! *continues slapping you*_

**SeouLee: **_:x Yesh.. Eve's alone. OAO And.. Just pretend she has no limit. XD Or pretend she used a Seraphim Potion like you said. XD Well, as long as you remember then no need to rush. XD I shall cheer with you! :D Go Eve! Go!_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD And... You do realize that Eve is CBS in this story? XD I know your feelings. Awesome games can be quite distracting. ;D_

**Spirify: **_XD Well, at least you asked. XD And... O: Call the ambulance! Oh my god! Don't die on me! *looks at paper and looks at chapter* Here?! OAO_

**Rosamanelle: **_Looks like... Hell has begun. Poor Code Empress.. Poor Oberon and Ophelia.. OAO You can have him. *hands in Alex* QAQ Rosa.. Calm down.. Poor Eve is staring at you from heavens. *points in the air and kicks Ignotum to you* Um.. Yeah. XP I'm updating, so.. Here are the criminals._

**Guest: **_Damn.. Two days. XD I'll try my best!_

**kazurug21: **_Looks like two days is too long for you? XD I'm glad you're interested. I'll try my best! :D_

**RubyCrucifix: **_Aren's appearing.. Very soon. ;D Code Empress... :x And yesh! HyperActives! They were amazing! :3 I'm looking forward to all of them! Can't wait until August 1st. Well, tragedies must happen eventually. :x Yesh, I promise you. Aren will be going. XD Sadists.. :D Then.. Are you a Masochist?_

**YZ19: **_That's alright! Review any time! And nice~ A trip to Orgeon! Hope you have fun! _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	79. Chapter 79: Tears Of Heavens

**~Chapter 79: Tears Of Heavens~**

* * *

It has been merely an hour since they returned from Hamel's ruins, and they had joined others for breakfast. Or to be more specific... Only two people from the team joined for breakfast. Elsword and Aisha ate in silence with a gloomy atmosphere. Chung was still knocked out from Elsword's punch, Ara's eyes has now gone blind, Raven had to watch over Rena, and Eve was no longer with them.

Like mentioned before, the gloomy weather didn't help the heavy atmosphere at all. Alex drank the cup of juice with an eyebrow raised. Curator couldn't stay to enjoy his breakfast with them as he had things to discuss with the advisers.

"So... This girl.."

"Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Aisha. Nice to meet you.. Um.."

"Alex and this girl next to me is Seris. Hey Elsword, I have a question. Did you manage to get the herbs?"

"... None of your business. Mind your own b-"

Before he could get to finish his sentence, the lighting of the palace suddenly grew dim. Outside, a deafening roar of the lightning had struck as a certain person stood in front of him with their cannon along with a familiar drone. A harsh blow soon made contact with his abdomen. Elsword was flung back through his chair, breaking it in the process. He glared at the person who struck him with their Destroyer. However, he had met furious cerulean eyes that no longer held gentleness in them.

Aisha knocked her chair back, shielding Elsword by standing in front of him with arms out. Chung stayed silent however there was an aura surrounding him that grew darker and menacing. Alex and Seris stared in shock as Chung raised his fist. Elsword pulled on Aisha's arm and caught Chung's fist in his own.

"Chung! Calm down!"

"... Calm down..? You're telling me to calm down at a time like this?!"

"What happened to Eve is inevitable... You need to acc-"

Chung tackled Elsword to the ground, dropping his Destroyer on the ground. His left hand wrapped around the red head's neck. His right hand giving harsh blows to his jaw. Aisha summoned her staff with the intention to knock him out once again, however Chung grabbed her staff tightly. His right hand had blood dripping down from his knuckles.

The crimson blood dripped down from the corner of Elsword's mouth and small hints of a nosebleed. The dark circles formed around his eyes. Small bruises that began to turn a dark purple with light shades of grey against his jawlines. Elsword pushed Chung off and made sure Aisha wasn't harmed by him. Chung looked down at the ground as his cream colored bangs covered his eyes.

"Chung! That's enough! Just accept the truth! Eve is already gone and she won't be with us in this life!"

"Elsword!"

"Aisha. He needs to wake up. He can't stay in fantasies anymore. He needs to accept the fact that Eve is dead. The fact that Eve will no longer be beside us! She won't be creating strategies to help Hamel! She won't be around to have sweet talks with Chung!"

"Shut your trap."

Chung's voice was dark and menacing. His cerulean eyes with paw prints for pupils grew wild, resembling that of a wild animal. Alex crossed his arms, watching it play out with a blank expression. Seris pushed her chair back, standing up with the intention to call for help, however her partner stopped her from doing so. He shook his head and pulled her down.

Elsword wiped the blood from the corners of his mouth and from his nose. Chung grabbed his Destroyer and threw it on his shoulders. He dashed towards Elsword who summoned Cornwell and clashed with Chung.

"Elsword... What do you know about the me right now... Can you understand how I feel?! Have you lost a person that you've love for all these years?! Have you lost the person who has your heart in their hands?! Have you lost the person who's technically your entire world?! You can't possibly understand how I feel!"

Elsword stayed silent as his eyes grew wide at the sad tears flowing down Chung's cheeks. Chung loosen his grip on the Destroyer, releasing the pressure that Elsword had to withstand. Aisha clenched her fist and pushed Elsword out of the way, raising her hand against Chung. Her hand came flying in towards his cheek and the noise from the impact radiated off the walls.

"That's enough! Elsword... He may not have lost a person who he loves romantically, but... He definitely has lost someone precious! Elsa! Do you remember her?! Right now, we're preserving her body, waiting for this war to end in order to officially give her the resting place she deserves! His beloved sister left this world! He would at least understand the feelings of losing your beloved!"

Chung slammed his Destroyer down before his hands reached up and clutched his head. He let out a deafening scream with tears rolling down his cheeks. He fell on his knees and crouched down with his hands punching the hard ground with much force, slowly creating dents. Elsword and Aisha stared at him with sad eyes.

_'Eve... If you were still here, what would you do..? How would you comfort him? Right now.. Chung is breaking or actually he was already breaking when I got us out safely while leaving you. Mere words of comfort can't bring him back nor will it heal him. What would you do in our place? Surely, you can handle this way better.. Maybe slap him to snap him out like you did to me when I was defiled by those men..? Hey.. Eve, tell me.. How can we stop these overflowing tears..?'_

At that moment, Curator entered the room with wide eyes. He rushed over to Chung who roughly pushed him away. He grabbed his Destroyer and ran out of the room. Moby quickly followed after, watching over him.

"We'll follow him.. Right now.. He's just a mess."

"Yeah. I know, after all... That explosion in the ruins.. You guys must be involved in it somehow. I hope you'll explain things to me."

"Yeah, we will."

Aisha teleported them away from the palace to Chung's nearest location. Chung was running towards the ruins as the sky gave out roars that sounded more like cries. She could feel the heavy drops of the rain that were more like tears. It's like... The sky, the heavens were crying.

He ran and ran, ignoring the light aching in his legs. Moby tried its best to follow Chung as quick glimpses of data and blue streams flowed through its glowing eyes.

By the time Chung had reached the ruins, the ruins where Taranvash guards. The place where the explosion had been. He threw his Destroyer on his shoulders, blasting powerful shots at the fallen ruins, obliterating it. Using up all the ammo in his Destroyer, he began to do it by his bare hands. His Destroyer was left on the ground as he threw the rocks away, digging under the heavy rubble.

"Eve...!"

His eyes grew blurry as the rain and tears mixed together and blurred his vision. He continuously dug under the rubble with Moby attempting to help. Elsword stared at him before jumping down the tree where he and Aisha had been hiding at. He knelt down beside Chung and helped him clearing away the heavy rubble. Chung stared at him in surprise as Elsword grinned lightly. Elsword quickly slashed the heavy boulders, creating small pieces that can allow Chung to carry by hand.

Aisha looked up at the dark sky, the heavens' tears dripping into her violet irises. She smiled before teleporting beside Chung and helped clearing the ruins stared at the two people and the drone before smiling softly, muttering soft words.

"Thank you..."

For a moment, he could feel someone wrapping their arms around him. He clenched his fists, determined to clear the ruins away, finding any signs of Eve being alive. For nearly an hour, under the heavy rain and roaring heavens, they cleared away 1/4 of the rubble. And... Chung found something that made his heart clenched tighter, making it more painful.

His hand shakily took a choker that was white with tints of black and cerulean outlining the edges. A thin chain hung from the choker with a diamond shape El-Energy crystal attached. It was under these rubble, yet it was almost in a perfect condition.

* * *

_"Eve!"_

_Chung's soft, yet strong voice called out to Eve as she turned around, facing him directly. Eve tilted her head to the side cutely as Chung caressed her face, grinning. His hand slowly trailed down from her cheek to her neck. Slowly, his hand went further, traveling down to her collarbone and chest. Eve blushed bright red, and slapped Chung who had expected such reaction from her._

_"Chung! I never knew you were such a pervert despite at a young age!"_

_"Eve, calm down. I want to give you something, but I wanted to make sure that it fits you perfectly. It'll also still fit you even after many years with your change in physical appearance."_

_Chung reached inside his pocket, and a delicate white choker with black and cerulean outlining it. A thin chain was hanging, and a diamond shape El-Energy crystal attached to it. Chung tied it around Eve's neck, and hugged her tightly._

_"It really fits you!"_

_"T-thanks... Chung..."_

_"You're welcome, Eve."_

_Eve blushed before boldly leaning in towards Chung, kissing his cheek before smiling._

* * *

"Stop playing tricks on me.. If this is a bad dream, please.. Let me wake up already.."

He clutched the choker tightly in his hands with Moby floating by his side. It rested on his head silently while Elsword and Aisha watched sadly. Chung silently wept along the heavens.

* * *

"How is she? Is she stable yet?"

"Yeah. All she needs now is a good rest and she'll be able to move again.."

"Good. Watch over her."

_'Where..? Their voices sound familiar.. I wonder if.. I'm in heaven.. Or maybe hell.. After all, I couldn't keep our promises...'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Goodness.. Alright, everyone, no need to shed tears. I promise it'll be a happy ending, so no worries. Plus... I dropped a huge hint in the previous chapter, although I'm not sure if anyone notice.. XP Oh well, and... Night Watcher came out! :D

Anyways, I took a screen shot of my Code Nemesis and Deadly Chaser in the _**Heavenly Diamond Yaksha**_.. And then I cropped it and now.. I'll just add some stuff and they'll be a couple~ :D Plus, they're both blushing. :3

Also... The _**HyperActives**_are out! :3 And they're epic, badass, awesome, OP and other words to describe it~ I love all the _**HyperActives**_, but the ones I really love would be... Rune Slayer, Dimension Witch, Wind Sneaker, Veteran Commander, Code Nemesis, and Deadly Chaser. :3

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_XD True. You mean the review is for both chapter 77 and 78, since 79 isn't out until now.. XD And it was for memories~ Yes, we attempted to. XD And it's a she. She took her sweet time getting out. XD Maybe it did.. OAO But it should return it one day to me! I'm thinking of IP instead.. XD Alright, I'll watch it on some website. XD Glaive x Ara. Of course, it's cool. XD _

**The Cynical Asian: **_Yeah, I guess.. Well, crucial to them, but not to him.. XD I'm not surprised. It's just a pairing I suddenly thought of since... Ara seems so lonely. XD Elsa has Aren, so technically she's not lonely, and that makes Ara lonely. I saw Glaive, and just pair them together. XD And bye~ I'll buy them for decoration. Plus, I've been saving up for these past 7-8 years. I think I have enough~ _

**Kat Neko983: **_Ah... Mental: Calm; Reality: Breakdown. I don't mean to make anyone cry! OAO_

**kazurug21: **_Thank you! :3 Well, everything's going just as planned. Sort of. XD And I'll try my best!_

**Helringo: **_*cough cough* Well, your stories aren't making Grind satisfied... XD Sorry, but Glaive will be owning Ara for a while~ Ara is.. His property? XD And.. Are you sure you're not evil? Shall I bring out the evidence? ;3 *holds the mic to Grind* _

**KoraDora: **_I guess it's slow... And the pit? Ah, I never fell in it with my Eve because of her gliding skills. XD Yeah! All Elsword classes always get me stuck in their darn combos! I agree that Raven is easier. And the skill is called "Photon Flare". Teleporting will usually get you to a random area.. XD It doesn't work for me. And nice!_

**SeouLee: **_XD Well, the genres are Romance/Drama.. XD And there's still hope. :D Yesh, believe in Aisha's Epic NPC MP regeneration skills. XD Who cares. We'll lead the cheerleading squad. XD Well, at least you're somewhat satisfied with the fluff. XD Well, Iggy is a male and.. He was experimented on! Q-Q Ara is a female whose eyes are injured in battle.. I wonder it too, but.. I just need to imagine. _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Yes, there are some couple moments. Well, to Elsword, it's probably nothing bad since he won't make a move on her. XD And.. OAO Just one more level?! Darn! I know how you feel... I ran out of stamina before I could become Code Nemesis. XP_

**KiyoKu: **_Well, you woke up~ Aye... I feel bad for Ara. Go give her a hug. _

**Rosamanelle: **_Well, it's going to be sad for a few chapters. :3 You sure saw some Ara x Glaive moments. There's still hope. :D Believe! XD You're all: "Poor Elgang" and "Screw Alex and Seris".. XD If you fight against Code Empress, hold in your anger if you see them. XD Aren's making a sacrifice.. ;3 Woot! HyperActives! :3_

**Slumbering Hades: **_Aye... XD Previous chapters.. I think I've shown a small hint of them._

**Guest: **_Well, they're a sudden pairing that I came up with. They're technically together... _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_:3 Aye~ Plus, I want to imagine Glaive's face under the mask.. XD Chizuru, helpful.. To me, it's called.. "Rare" not "sometimes".. XD _

**Ruby Crucifix: **_Ruby! Stop! *takes chainsaw from you* QAQ It's all in the plan! There's hope! And... I gurantee a happy ending! OAO Believe! :D Well... I didn't think it would make you cry.. It's just part of the suspense... :x Don't! OAO _

**Sweet Trickster: **_Ah... *pats your head* Don't worry. There's still hope. Well, there needs to be some sacrifices... :x Also, I guarantee a happy ending. :D Well, it's.. The emotions of the characters~ :D I think.. :x It's a painful love.. *hugs you* I'll do my best! :D_

**NobelTJ99: **_*gets Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece* ;D Bullets, cannonballs, etc. can't be used against him! ;3 That includes shotguns. :) Well, poor fishies. *eats more* :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_You're welcome and congratz! :D Well, many things happened. For now.. Raven is going to be beside Rena. :x There's still hope for everyone, so no worries~ :D Glaive x Ara. XD I'm sure Aren would. Aye.. Poor Chung._

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Yeah, insane mode. Hmm.. I guess you can say she laughs like one of the girls. And.. She should smile similar to the one Gasai Yuno has when she goes into "Yandere" mode..._

**Light15XV: **_Of course it is. XD Plus, I only aim for happy endings. Sad endings won't be found in my stories, unless it's a request. XD And don't worry.. I won't hate you, and.. I have a question. Are you a male or a female..? :x You don't have to tell me though.._

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	80. Chapter 80: An Eye For An Eye

**~Chapter 80: An Eye For An Eye~**

* * *

While Elsword, Aisha, and Chung were out in the heavy rain, Ara was starting to regain conscious after her sleep. She could feel something below her moving up and down. It was warm.

_'Is it someone's chest...? So this is how a man's chest feels like.. It's different from Aren. Somehow, my face feels hot as this person's chest moves up and down. From what I can recall, Glaive was with me until I fell asleep as he promised. Is Glaive below me, sleeping soundly..? I didn't expect for him to stay and sleep with me.. If Aren knows about this, I'm bound to be lectured by him, but then.. When will Aren wake up?'_

"What are you thinking?"

"Glaive..? You were awake?"

"I just woke up. You still haven't answered my are you thinking?"

"I'm just thinking of how warm it is. And probably when... Aren will wake up."

Strong arms held her tightly as she stayed silent. Glaive pressed his lips on her forehead before caressing her cheek. His hand grabbed the iron mask and quietly slipped it back on his face. Ara giggled softly before smiling.

"I guess you're leaving now?"

"Yeah. I have things to take care of. Also, I believe Aren will wake up eventually. By the way, since you enjoyed sleeping on my chest so much.. We'll sleep together again someday."

She blushed lightly at his words and turned her head to the right. She could feel the weight on the mattress being lifted off. A strong wave of air blew against her face, pushing her bangs back and the sound of a portal opening. Ara swung her legs off the bed and cautiously walked forward with her arms reaching out.

"Glaive...?"

Glaive turned back and pulled on Ara's arm, hugging her tightly. Silently returning the hug before they part. Glaive entered the portal without a word said as Ara smiled softly. She began to trace back in her memories, imagining her room. She cautiously took one step at a time, her hands blindly looking for the doorknob. It didn't take long for her to open it and entered the hallways.

_'I should check on Aren.. After I have some breakfast. Or actually.. How do I eat and hold my utensils? For all I know, my current blindness will be an obstacle for daily routines and up-coming battles. I can't be a bother to the others. I'll make sure to enhance my 4 remaining senses to make up for my blindness.'_

She nodded to herself, making up her mind. She slowly took each steps, one at a time and concentrated on her hearing and smell.

* * *

In another room, golden eyes fluttered open, looking around its surroundings. Aren pushed himself up, his head aching lightly. He shook his head slightly before looking at his arm. He reached out to the wires and tore them off. He silently crawled out of bed, however he staggered slightly. His eyesight somewhat blurry.

_'Where...? Weren't we on Wally's airship? Weren't we fighting for our lives? Strange.. I don't remember anything. Elsa... Elsa? Where are you?'_

Without hesitation, he walked towards the door while still barefooted. His legs felt weird due to not walking for a while. His vision was still blurry, but it slowly got clearer by the minute. He walked down the hallways, trying to find his way around.

* * *

Outside the palace, Elsword, Aisha, and Chung were returning with their bodies soaked from head to toe. Chung was still gloomy, however he managed to get himself to smile again. During their walk to the palace, Chung felt his skin warmer than he thought as they were in the cold rain. Elsword was glad to see Chung smiling again, but he could tell that it was still forced. Although, he couldn't help, but feel irritated when hearing Chung apologizing for his selfishness and lack of consideration.

"Enough already Chung. Apologize one more time, and you'll never be able to talk again."

"Try me."

"Both of you, shush. What are we going to do about Rena? We only got 2 of the herbs... The _Thousand Years Ginseng_ is missing. There should be one in Altera, but that's the enemy's territory. It's like committing suicide if we go there."

"I've been to Altera a few times before, but that's because Eve led me..."

Chung trailed off silently with his eyes looking distant. Elsword sighed and ruffled his hair. He grinned at Chung as he knew what Elsword was trying saying through his actions. They came in the gates where the king greeted them along with the now blind Ara.

"-We were trying to get the herbs for Rena, so we had to enter the ruins without permission. I deeply apologize to you, and... Who just entered the gates?"

"Ara. Why are you out of bed right now?"

"Well, I can't stay inside my room forever. Plus, I need to get used to my blindness if I want to be useful in combat and be able to do my daily routines."

"Father.. I apologize for my rudeness from earlier."

"That's alright. I understand why. I hope.. You can truly smile again."

"Yeah.."

_'But... How can I smile? I don't even know how to smile as usual anymore. It feels unnatural now, but I can't continue being selfish. I couldn't control my outburst earlier and could have seriously injured Elsword and Aisha.. I was being selfish and had a lack of consideration. And.. Why does it feel so hot around here?'_

His eyes grew blurry and he staggered slightly. His breaths slowly grew heavier and heavier. His legs gave way as he dropped his Destroyer. Elsword caught him while Moby tried to put the Destroyer down as softly as possible and Aisha put her hand on his forehead. Her eyes widened as Elsword nodded his head.

"He has a fever right now. I'm sure he'll be fine after drinking some medicine and simply rest his body."

"A-Ara..?"

A familiar voice snapped Ara to the direction where it was sounded. This also grabbed Elsword and Aisha's attention. Their eyes widened at the pale person. The long ebony hair that reached to mid back and golden eyes similar to that of Ara's before they were blinded. Ara staggered as she cautiously walked towards Aren whose eyes narrowed at the clear white bandages around her eyes.

"A-Aren?! My brother.. My brother finally woke up! I'm so glad! Aren! Aren!"

Aren smiled before softening his eyes. He moved his legs towards her and let her bump into his chest before giving her a warm hug. AIsha smiled at the two siblings while Elsword and Moby silently carried Chung and his respective weapon to his room. Aren gave Aisha a look that says _we-need-to-talk_ which Aisha nodded her head at.

"Ara.. I want to talk with Aisha, can you leave us alone for a bit? How about you take a shower? You reek of sweat anyway.."

"Mean.. I don't reek of sweat. Fine, enjoy your talk. I'll go take a shower. And don't worry about me. I know my way from memory. I just need to imagine the rooms and I'll be able to know where I'm going."

Alright.."

As Ara walked away cautiously, there were some maids who followed her just in case something happens. Aren stared at Aisha with his golden eyes piercing through her.

"I'll explain on the way to Chung's room."

They walked down the corridors to Chung's room as Aisha slowly explained from Rena's condition to their battle against Taranvash before receiving the herbs for Rena, the reason for Ara's blindness and Eve's sacrifice. Aren silently prayed for Eve and Aisha smiled sadly.

"Aisha.. Is it possible if you can make Ara feel no pain and make her lose conscious..?"

"Yeah.. With a potion, but why?"

"I want you to.. Give my eyes to her. Even without my sight, I can fight normally since I've been trained to do so."

Aisha stopped in her tracks and stared at Aren with wide eyes. She thought he was just joking with her, but the look in his eyes were telling her that he was serious. He want to trade eyes with Ara. She stayed silent as Aren took her silence as a no. He fell on his knees and bow down to her. Aisha forced him to stand up on his legs while he silently asked for her help.

_'I'll give back Ara's vision.. I'll give her.. My eyes.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Well, I planned for Aren to have this role a while ago... But don't worry. He'll be involved in the war, so he won't die _yet. _:P Alright, so.. This chapter was a bit boring and rushed, but bear with it until the action.. :x Or at least, the up-coming fluff. XP

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**Guest: **_I'm glad that you love it! ^o^_

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD Of course. Well, I'll leave it to your imagination. XD I can't spoil anymore than this. "Kya"..? o-o *looks around for music* Music should be at the funeral.. Flowers are taken care of.. Hmm.._

**KiyoKu: **_XD Technically, it's not Apple. If it was, I could definitely say pink hair. XD Plus, Apple has Charon and Persephone already. XD And they don't know that.. Yet. :D_

**KoraDora: **_XD I wish, but my pride gets in the way. The only time I fought with one of my guildmates was when we were acting as the spectators. And he was doing random combos and hit me with it by accident, I went crazy and speared him. XD NW and WS are both strong.. :3 I'll probably go with NW though.. And passives are a good thing._

**Ayaney: **_The chapter was depressing.. I guess.. :x_

**Kat Neko983: **_XP Calm.. Take a deep breath and take your anger out on... *looks at Ignotum* Him for now. XD_

**Helringo: **_*frees Glaive and lets him escape through a portal* Well, Hel and Grind sure are "nice".. :P *sends video tapes to Ara* _

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Do not worry~ She won't come after you~ I hope. XP Well, fate is cruel. You'll find out eventually. XD Dead or Alive.. Shall we continue? XD_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_XD Thank you. I had a bit of distraction going on though.. XP Can't blame him for being selfish. After all, his love is not by his side. XP She's not going to die~ :D Well, there are other reasons for being alive.. XD I'm sure Eve will reflect. :3 _

**Slumbering Hades: **_:x Aye.. Poor PikaChung.._

**Spirify: **_OAO You can stop crying since... It'll be fine again~ Soon. :x_

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_I haven't heard of the song.. :x Well, it's alright. XD She's a tomboy in a way.. Aye, she's safe for now. XD She lives near me. I hope the fishie will not get eaten by sharks... If that does happen, the sharks will either eat my hat along with it or.. They take it with them. OAO It is legit. X3 And I think I did. Aye! Go Hyper Actives! :3_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_x3 Aye.. Cute. Eve can pretty much see it, but she can't get to him. XD I'm just surprised that the guys like Chizuru.._

**Sweet Trickster: **_Ah.. Good. *pats your head* Well, losing someone precious to him, I don't blame him for being selfish. Well, they were being good friends to him. Her reaction.. Hmm.. I need to get a firm grasp on how people usually reacts.. XD I wonder what I should make Ignotum do~ :D And I promise! It's the truth! :3 I will and no worries~_

**Ruby Crucifix: **_X3 At least they're safe. Well, I'll make sure to see you glad about their reunion, but I'm not so sure about Aren right now.. Aye! They deserve it and they'll get it! :D Soon._

**SeouLee: **_XD Bad dog.. It should be "Bad Pikachu/PikaChung". XD Wait.. I was smiling earlier.. Does that mean I'll get killed by Dark Chung too?! OAO I'm scared! XD Angel was abducted and.. I remember she was being operated on.. OAO Iggy and Ara are both awesome. Alright. XD If you can't find it, then it's alright. XD_

**kazurug21: **_She's abducted. XD Tell me your imagination? XP Maybe I should put the Hyper Actives, but... Hmm.. Need to think. XD _

**BIAxDiA: **_Let's wait and see. XD If you think she's alive, then alright~ She can't get back to him.. Sadly. *wipes tears*_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	81. Chapter 81: Ignotum And Eve

**~Chapter 81: Ignotum And Eve~**

* * *

As things went on for Chung and the others, a certain silver haired girl was being taken care of in Altera. Ignotum stared at his sister with blank eyes. He wasn't wearing his heavy armor, just normal casual clothes that a king shouldn't really wear. He yawned lightly, rubbing his pair of golden eyes while moving the silvery locks of his messy hair out of his way.

_'Now that I think about it... Why am I watching over this brat? Just because we're siblings? Well, it's been a while since I've seen her without my armor, covering up my appearance. I wonder if she forgot how I look. How many years has it been since I've worn the armor..? Ever since father died?'_

A soft creak was made from the bed, snapping him back from his deep thoughts. He looked up and found Eve trying to sit up. He gave her a silent glare and tapped his fingers on the table, attracting her attention.

"If you even move from that spot, I'll make sure you'll never move again."

"Oh? If you say that then I'll move all I want. Who are you to give me orders?"

"I'm older. I'm also your _older _brother."

"That doesn't mean you get to boss me around."

"Treat your elders with respect."

"Oh? You're an old man now? I'm sorry. I never knew that my brother was actually years apart from me. I'm sorry, grandfather."

The two siblings gave each other silent glares. Eve sighed before lying back against the soft pillow. Her hand reached out for the wires, ripping them off her arm. Ignotum pulled his seat closer to the bed and watched her with hawk eyes. Eve couldn't help, but feel awkward with his stare.

"Where's Remy?"

"Remy is in its resting mode. I repaired Remy to perfect condition, so no need to worry."

_'Why is he here..? Not only that... Why am I in Altera? Chung... Is he alright? I want to see him... I'm still alive, right? Well, for now, Ignotum is taking care of me. Shocking. What's more shocking is the fact that he's calling himself my older brother instead of saying "I'm your king" to give me orders. He even repaired Remy who can be my weapon alongside Moby. I'll never understand him..'_

"Ignotum, what do you want?"

"Nothing. I can't even take care of sister? Plus... It's been a while since we've spent time together as real siblings."

"Liar.. Tell me.. Are you trying to erase my memories or my emotions or both? I'll tell you this.. I'll never forget Chung or my friends! These feelings I have for Chung... I'll regain them or gain new ones! I'll fall in love with him again!"

"... So mean.. I have no intention to do so. Previously, yes. I just wanted to see his reaction and stuff after giving him false hope, but in the end that false hope turned to real hope. I have no more means to harm you or him. Also... When you say '_fall in love_'.. I think your relationship won't last since you're falling. Once you fall and reach the ground, you'll break."

"... Who are you? Ignotum will never say such things to me."

"Whatever you say. Just sleep for now.."

Reaching his hand out, he ran his fingers through Eve's silvery hair before grabbing her long hair and placing it on the side. Eve was confused by his actions before she slip into slumber. He stared at her with the same blank eyes as fragments of memories of the past flashed before him.

* * *

_"Ignotum.. Come look at her! She's going to be a part of our family!"_

_"Just a minute."_

_Ignotum put away his books of Nasod technology and History of the Universe. He turned the knob to his room, opening it. He ran down the hallway and came inside his mother's room. His father was sitting on the bed beside his wife as she caressed the delicate child in her arms. The maids bowed down slightly as he came in. Ignotum climbed onto the soft mattress and stared at the baby in her arms._

_"This is.. My sister?"_

_"Yeah. Do you want to carry her? Be careful and don't drop her. Make her feel welcomed."_

_"Yeah!"_

_Ignotum grinned before holding his arms out. His mother carefully handed Eve to him, placing his arms around her in the proper position. Eve's eyes stared at his before her short, chubby little arms reached out for him. He carefully reached a hand out where Eve's little hand grabbed onto his index finger. She let out a soft giggle and snuggled against his finger._

_Ignotum couldn't help, but smile and blush faintly at the actions of his sister. The two adults laughed at the scene before them along with the maids. The palace was in a happy mood and celebrated for Eve's birth while Ignotum hogged all of his sister's attention._

_"I'll protect my sister... My first sibling."_

* * *

_"Big brother...? Can I sleep with you? I'm scared.."_

_"You're old enough to sleep by yourself. And don't call me 'Big brother'. Just call me 'Ignotum'. Also, what are you so scared of? The darkness? Just turn on the lights."_

_His golden irises glared at similar ones that belong to his younger sister. Little beads of salty tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she walked away sadly with her rabbit plushie. She closed his door gently, leaving him alone in his room._

_He sighed before returning back to his work. He held a screwdriver in his mouth while placing the pieces of metal together. He was nearly complete with the drones. His thoughts turned to Eve as he turned the screwdriver. He paused in his work before sighing deeply. He grabbed his stuff and put it away in a trunk. He opened his door and walked towards Eve's room, peeking inside where Eve was snuggling against her plushie._

_"Eve. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."_

_Eve was surprised to see her brother beside her. She smiled and grabbed her brother's hand and hugged it with her plushie. She closed her eyes and slowly slip into deep slumber. He stayed beside her and watched her with gentle eyes, holding her hand._

* * *

_"Ignotum.. Is father going to celebrate my birthday?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Years had passed since their mother has passed away. Their father was cold and no longer paid any sort of attention to them. Eve had only Ignotum who was trying to balance his studies and time to spend with Eve._

_"Well, we can't wait for him forever. I'll celebrate with you and plus... I want to give you my gift now. I've been working on it for a while."_

_Eve nodded her head as Ignotum snapped his fingers. Behind the walls, two drones of the colors white and black with glowing amber eyes. Eve's eyes lit up as she touched the drones with her delicate hand._

_"You're giving them to me?"_

_"Yeah. Do you like them?"_

_"Yeah~ I love them! I'll call the black one.. Moby. The white will be Remy."_

* * *

Unconsciously, Ignotum took Eve's hand and held it as she slept. At that moment, Remy came in and almost went into battle mode until Ignotum held a finger in front of his lips. Remy stayed in normal mode and rested on Eve's mattress.

_'It's been a while... Since she called me "Big brother".. I wonder if she'll ever call me that again. Never mind. How can she call me "Big brother" if all I'm doing is hurting her..? I failed as her brother, but.. I hope that I can hear "Big brother" from her again..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

A short chapter of the royal siblings, Ignotum and Eve~ And... I realized that Ignotum's appearance was never mentioned. :x So, just imagine a pretty boy with messy hair. XP

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_You shouldn't have put "don't ask" because I might ask. :P You also play League of Legend? I gave up on it. It's too... Advanced for me. XD No worries. I'll make sure it'll last more than an hour. :D And thank you. I don't blame you for reviewing immediately after reading. XD If you're lucky, you might get it after reviewing immediately._

**KoraDora: **_XD I see. Well, such a waste. And... NW is scary. XP But she's strong. :3 I love NW. And glad to see you enthusiastic. XD Hope you get B rank._

**KiyoKu: **_OAO *runs behind a counter and hides from the chainsaw* Put that away! Murder! Also.. Aren is too nice for his own good. XD _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD What can he do..? *thinks of crazy stuff* XD Well, Aren is self-sacrificing when it comes to his sister, Ara. Aww, don't cry. OAO_

**Helringo: **_XD Grind must be devastated. OAO This is discrimination! Glaive! Run for your life! *gets Ara to protect Glaive* :D_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_I'm not surprised if someone ask me how many chapters.. XP Well, I'm trying to aim for 100 chapters and 1,000 reviews. And.. 1,000 reviews is already achieved.. A few days ago...? I think. XD Now.. Just 19 more chapters for 100 chapters goal and then.. I'll be able to focus on the one shots perfectly. XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_OAO I'm not evil?! Nuuu! OAO Well, the tragedy must come anyways.. So sooner or later doesn't matter now~ :D Plus, they'll be fine. :D Aren must embrace the darkness~ XD And don't die! QAQ Also.. I'm glad to see you are. XD_

**o0Nyu0o: **_...*pats your shoulder* I just hope not. Even I can't stop her from murdering my comrade in spar. XD Damn.. Read it twice without getting bored of it? You're so awesome. XD Raven x Rena will be coming up in... A few chapters. XD _

**kazurug21: **_Aye! :D Your ideas are nice. XD You have imagination. And yes... Fighting! :D_

**Spirify: **_Ah! Don't cry! OAO Yes, I promise! Everything will be fine in the end! OAO So don't cry! And.. You! I forgot, but Asian reminded me by mentioning about the reviews! XD Congratz~ :D You're the... 1,050th reviewer~ :D I miscounted a few times because I skipped the 60's, but I wrote down the numbers, so I made sure who was the reviewer and.. You were~ :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD First Elsword and now Glaive. XD Don't you just love Elsword? XD I like.. Saitou, Okita, and Heisuke._

**RubyCrucifix: **_X3 Aye... Such a nice brother that I'm shocked. XD Well, Aren would. Don't mind him~ :D I'm rooting for you as well~ :D Too bad, he'll be joining Elsa eventually. ;3_

**Slumbering Hades: **_Yesh.. He's a nice brother._

**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan: **_Alright~ Let's just hope that I don't forget.. :x And yeah, a tomboy. XD If a shark keeps it.. OAO Won't they eat me if I try to get it back? XD I don't mind incest, but since Aren has Elsa, so.. Ara can have Glaive. XD I don't think so.. :x I heard that it won't be available for use in PvP.. _

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO! *stares back*_

**NobelTJ99: **_I blame you for that. ;P *puts on shades* Why wing slash when you can have the.. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art? XD And don't get mad at me! OAO I did nothing!_

**MarioFireRed: **_Oh, really? XP I got the idea from watching __**The Demi Gods and Semi Devils**__ when this guy gave up his eyes for the one he loves. I forgot completely about Naruto.. :x Hey! Why go in that corner?! *holds pillow in front of you* And this..?_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Shipping time~ XD I'm not sure of how he'll react either.. :x Aye! Happy ending! ;3 And good personality? I hope so. :D_

**Guest(1): **_Heh.. Nice! :3 I'll try my best in updating!_

**Guest(2): **_Thank you!_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD I have the plans, so no worries~ Chung and Eve are separated.. :x Aren and Ara.. Such sad siblings.. _

**SeouLee: **_XD Aye! New pairing~ X3 Are you sure Chung won't kill me? OAO Aha! See?! He's willing to kill! XD No worries about trading eyes.. XD Aye! That's one and... The previous chapter of the one you found. XD_

**Archious: **_XD Aye! Let's hope that she'll regain her eyesight!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	82. Chapter 82: Pages Of Echo

**~Chapter 82: Pages Of Echo~**

* * *

As he drank the medicine with a soft smile, Elsword and the others left Chung alone as he stayed in bed. He looked at the ceiling with distant eyes and hugged his pillow tightly. Moby flew towards him while carrying a tray of fresh fruits. Laying the tray down on the night stand, Moby cleaned up the room after forcing the stubborn Chung to lay in bed.

"Hey... Moby. Do you think I'll be able to see Eve someday?"

Chung chuckled softly as a few minutes had passed without a single word spoken. He knew Moby couldn't speak to him, but he still wanted to ask a question that can't be answered. Even if it's answered, it won't be accurate and it'll merely give him false hopes.

_'Maybe I'm going crazy now.. I've finally lost it. I'm so pathetic.. I shouldn't act stupid in times like this. I need to get myself together and stay strong. Losing Eve... I can't lose my home, my father, and my friends. I'll protect all of them somehow.. Then again.. Eve, I'm being selfish again.. Right now, we can't communicate nor can we see each other, but.. I'll keep you in check of our days in Hamel without you..'_

He smiled at the memory of Eve as he stared at the fluttering stack of blank sheets of paper on the desk. He pushed himself out of bed and sat at his desk, grabbing a thin pen and began to write something. Moby floated above his shoulders and stared at the letter before flying away. Its glowing eyes had blue streams running through, storing up data.

* * *

On the other hand, Aisha was preparing herbs to create a potion for Aren. It took a while for him to convince her to make the potion. A potion strong enough for him to lose all senses of pain.

_'But then... If I make the potion, won't he stay awake? If he stays awake while I dig into his sockets and pull out his eyes.. It's going to be harder for me to do anything and he's going to experience having his eyes being taken out... That's too cruel! I need to drug him to sleep as well and let him drink this potion, but.. The two effects are going to clash and it won't be good for his body.. What should I do?'_

She sighed deeply, walking away from her desk and towards the balcony. She let the rush of air blow against her face and hair, trying to forget everything bad. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and somebody's chin rested upon her shoulders.

"Aisha... You're stressed out. Sleep."

"Elsword...? Don't worry about me. Worry about Chung, the others, and yourself. Right now, he has a fever and broken because of Eve's sacrifice. Ara's blind and she'll have trouble with her daily routines and in combat. Rena has to go through the symptoms of the poison. Raven is still confused and he's worried for Rena's condition. And you! You're acting all cool, pretending to be okay when you're not. You just lost a family member, your only family member. You just lost another friend and now there's one that might leave you. You have to fight in battles, risking your life. You have to worry for all of us.. You're the most stressed out!"

"Are you done? If you are, great. Aisha, I always knew you were smart, but... You're getting dumb now. And you need to learn how to be selfish and dependent. Stop trying to push yourself. You say I'm the most stressed out, but I think... You're the most stressed out. You're busy trying to cure Rena and now you have to think of Ara. You need to be selfish.. At least, let me help you out."

Aisha stayed silent as she sighed. She leaned against Elsword's chest and closed her lavender irises. Elsword sneaked his arms below her and carried her bridal style to the bed. Muttering a soft '_Thank you_', Aisha slipped into slumber, trying to forget her worries and rest herself. Elsword smiled lightly, kissing her forehead and let his finger rub against her soft cheek.

"Have a good rest."

* * *

Seris stared at the stack of books in front of her and sighed. She laid her head on the table and stretched her arms. She could tell that everyone was tired and stressed. Ara was suddenly blinded. Rena is sleeping as soundly as ever while Raven watches over her. Chung suddenly raged and attacked Elsword and Aisha this morning before returning with a fever. His words were also confusing.

"They're hiding something. I want to know what they're doing. What should I do..? Alex also seems to have a change of heart, caring for them.. Or actually, caring for only one of them.. Also..."

_'I have to make a report to Ignotum. Should I say the truth and tell everything to him or.. Should I lie to him to protect these people? To be honest, I think they're good people. I believe that they'll push themselves to their limits to help their friends. Not only that, they're ridiculously strong. They're on Hamel's side.. Won't it be hard for Altera to win against this war?'_

She sat up and began to look for more books. Her eyes searching for the book she need. Her hand came in contact with one that has many recipes of potions and medicine along with their uses. Seris pulled the book out and stared at the author's name.

"Echo... The Alchemist?"

A faint lilac letter fell out from the inside of the book. Seris took a quick glance at the letter before running off.

_'I may not know what's going on nor do I know them very well, but... I want to help them out somehow. This book was written for this moment. I must give this to them. I'm sure.. Echo can help them out.'_

Stopping in front of a door, she abruptly turned the knob and ran in without permission. Elsword stared at Seris with blank eyes as she stared at him with innocent eyes. A blush crawled its way on her face as she looked away. She didn't know that Elsword wasn't wearing a shirt.

"I-I'm sorry... I forgot to knock.."

"That's okay. So, what brings you here?"

She quickly turned around and shoved the book against his chest. She ran out of the room with a large blush, leaving a confused Elsword. He stared at the book and the name of the author surprised him. He gave Aisha a look before leaving the book beside her.

"Echo... That girl is so mysterious."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I apologize for this short chapter... :x The ideas I had... It needs to be after this, and I have no intention for any conflicts yet.

I still can't believe that I had to spar with my S rank friend... OAO And he's an Iron Paladin. Scary moment. Well, that's all for today. :x

Here are my replies to meh awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Hmm.. Here are my suspects: Mario, Ruby, Shadic, Destroyer, and Seraphim. XD I just can't get used to using right-click on any games.. Except for playing Elsword. And you must be pretty pro in League. XD Yeah. Let's hope you get it~ If you don't, I'll just write a story where you get chased by... Elsa, Rena, and Ara~ :3 I'm nice, huh?_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_That's a secret. XD One shots that's only for 50th or 100th reviewers. Currently... We have 1,111 reviews. 1,100th reviewer would be someone among the reviewers. _

**Kat Neko983: **_XD That's a bad thing? I want brothers like them too, but one problem.. They don't exist in our world. XP_

**Helringo: **_XD *pats your back* You okay, bro? XD Don't worry too much about updating faster.. Grind, just.. Grin and hug Ara. XD She'll forgive you for attacking Glaive. Hel.. You're not allowed to harm anyone. :D_

**Anon: **_Nah. The only thing I can see why is... The armor. XD Ignotum wears thick armor and hides his real appearance underneath. XD_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Ooh, it does? :D Well.. I'm not surprised. XD I imagined him as a cool looking one. XD Well, Ignotum is the brother of Eve and loves her as one. X3 My flashbacks are realistic? O: I'm glad to hear that! :D Well, he's handsome while his sister is beautiful. XD Aye! I'm sure your hopes will be answered~ :D _

**Spirify: **_XD I forgot as well if Asian didn't remind me unintentionally in his review. Yesh, a one shot for you~ But... It'll take a long time for me type it out as.. I have others to finish as well. Just be sure to send me a PM about it. :D And.. PikaChung army?! OAO_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Elsword is awesome as a character, but not in PvP. xD You're already an awesome writer! :D You have your own awesome style~ :3_

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Yup. Of course she's alive. Happy ending~ :3 You're awesome to me. XD There. Aye~ Raven x Rena soon. :D_

**SeouLee: **_XD Ignotum is only good for a few chapters, but not always. XD Don't confuse yourself. XP And... *slaps Elsword* Bleh! Don't bully her! OAO As years go by, you'll be older than him. XD_

**Archious: **_Thank you! And don't worry, I'll continue to write! :D _

**KiyoKu: **_*slaps and throws your weapon out the window* OAO Stop now or... Die. ;3_

**NobelTJ99: **_XD *puts on another pair of shades* I'll never die. I am... Immortal~ :D Also, I have a lot of shades. :) I look cooler~ ;3_

**Guest: **_:D Thank you! I'll try my best!_

**An0n Author: **_XD Well... Congratz, you got 1,100th reviewer spot. XD Chung's feelings.. It was sort of easy to imagine. XD Well, I'm glad you like how I portrayed Chung. ^o^ And... OAO 3:13AM?! Sleep! Even if you're dedicated to my story, you need to worry about your health! And you better write again. XD _

**BIAxDiA: **_Aye! :3 Well, his actions should be hated on, so don't feel too bad about it. :x Nah, you didn't miss it. More like.. I didn't explain it. XD Of course.. You can't stop true love! XD_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_That's alright! :D Your life is first thing~ :3 You read everything, but you could forget. XD Or actually... Never mind, since her attacks are lasers.. XD And ooh! Looking forward!_

**RubyCrucifix: **_XD No worries. He won't be sympathetic for long. The recent tragedy.. All the god-like stories! TT-TT And do not worry. I won't take it away. XD And seriously?! O: Awesome! CN forever! :3 Yesh, I'm looking forward to it very much. Yeah, about Ara's new class.. I still need to know more about her. XD And you're so right about her class. XD_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Approval from Sweet Trickster. XD Aren VS Ignotum~ Who would win?! :D Well, Aren is selfless while Ignotum is being... A tsundere? XD I'm sure you will see more! _

**kazurug21: **_XD Well, they were great ideas though. Apparently, I specialize in plot twists. :3 _

**3: **_Thank you! :D Aye! It's a number I've never considered of. XD Aye.. I'm aiming for 100 chapters. XD I'll try my best! I'll continue this until it ends. ^o^_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	83. Chapter 83: Echo's Directions

**~Chapter 83: Echo's Directions~**

* * *

The afternoon went by peacefully as it quickly turned to nighttime. Elsword and the others were enjoying their dinner without the gloominess from the morning. This time, Raven and Rena joined them. Elsword was glad to see Rena still okay from the poison's symptoms.

As his fever was going down, Chung joined them despite still feeling faint from the fever. He ignored it and ate his fruit salad. Occasionally, he leaves his food alone and pick up his pen to start writing something on a piece of paper. From what Elsword can see from the corner of his eyes, it seems to be a letter.

_'Who could he be writing to..? Is the person he's writing to that important for him to ignore his food out of nowhere and continue writing? Well, as long as he's okay.. Plus, he has a small smile on his face, so.. I guess it's alright. Hopefully, he's not pushing himself and that he shouldn't waste precious food. Ah... I'm starting to sound like Elsa. Should I be happy or not..?'_

Elsword cringed at the memory of his sister pinching his cheeks for leaving behind mere carrots and red pepper. Rena smiled brightly and hummed softly as she cut a small piece of thick, juicy steak. She carefully dipped it in a special sauce and blew on it softly. She tapped on Raven's shoulder.

"Wha-"

Instantly, she fed him the piece of steak as she grinned. Raven stared at her with blank eyes for a moment before having a mischievous glint in them. Unfortunately, Rena failed to notice it except for our special red head who had misunderstood the glint. Elsword coughed quietly and attracted Raven's attention.

"I shouldn't say anything and put my nose in your relationship, but... Please keep it down tonight and try not to be forceful. Also... Be sure to be careful with your actions."

Raven was confused by Elsword's words. He gave a confused gaze in Elsword's direction who looked away while drinking non-alcoholic cider. He could hear the soft chuckle that Chung's holding in by the way that his shoulders are shaking. Aisha sighed and gave a soft smile to Rena who blushed faintly from Elsword's words. Aisha quickly finished up her salad and drank her cup of water before leaving in a rush.

"Aisha? Don't you want dessert?"

"Just bring it up to my room!"

"By '_my room_', I think she means _Elsword's_ room. Elsword, do you know why she's in such a rush?"

"She's interested in a book. And apparently, this book holds all of the answers to her questions. Right now, we can depend on Aisha. We need to sit back and save up our energy."

Ara happily nodded her head as she drank her cider from a straw. Despite losing her sight, her brother woke up. She couldn't help, but feel glad that they went to Hamel's ruins despite losing a comrade and one of her 5 senses.

"Ara, say '_ah_'.."

"Ah...?"

The moment she opened her mouth, she could taste something sweet. From its taste, she could tell that it was watermelon. She was happy that Aren was feeding her, but it was really embarrassing. She could hear the soft mutters of others that seems to say... "_Baby sister_".

"Excuse me. I'm returning to my room now."

Chung abruptly left the dining table with his pen and paper. Ara tilted her head again before opening her mouth, letting Aren feed her a round, juicy grape. Rena hesitantly fed Raven once again with Elsword's words lingering in her mind. This caused Alex to constantly glance from the corner of his eyes with jealousy shown which amused both Raven and Seris to no end.

* * *

Closing the door to his room softly, Chung stared at Moby who was in sleep mode. He smiled softly before walking past it and grabbed a faint aero blue envelope. He walked towards his bed silently, leaving the envelope next to him as he continues to write with his pen.

_**To my loving Eve,**_

_**How are you right now? You're no longer with us. You'll won't be able to keep track of us as time goes by. I bet you'll be lonely. I want to pay attention to you and help you out somehow. Everyday, I'll write a letter to you and save it inside a box with Memoria. I'll tell you what's happening, so don't worry too much.**_

_**Eve, did you know that I'm selfish? Maybe you already know, but my selfishness is beyond what you think. When we returned from the ruins, I was being inconsiderate of Elsword's feelings and told him things that shouldn't be said, things that aren't true either. I even harmed him. I'm the worst. I ran out of the palace and went back to the ruins. This time, I didn't get stuck in the illusions or get attacked. In fact, I managed to get to the ruins safely. I didn't want to admit that you've left this world, so I just tried to destroy the rubble and dig with Moby by my side. Elsword and Aisha suddenly appeared next to me and helped out with getting the rubble out of the way. They were really nice, or actually they're more than nice. They forgot about my selfish outburst and still treat me as a friend. I'm really thankful. After a while, we dug at least 1/4 of the rubble and guess what I found. The choker I gave you when we were still kids. It was really harsh. I expected to find you and pull you out of there. I was going to hug you and never let you go, but my hopes were crushed after finding that choker. The sky was really gloomy. The dark clouds covered up the bright sun and it let out roars of thunder along with heavy rain. It was like they were crying with me.**_

_**After a while in the heavy rain, we returned to the palace. Ara had explained everything to my father. I'm glad that she did, since I don't think I have the courage to tell him. Of course, being in the heavy rain is stupid of me. I ended up with a fever because of it, but I think it's worth it. I can at least think over things and make a resolve. Oh, I almost forgot to mention this, but Aren finally woke up! I'm glad to see the two siblings reunite again.**_

_**The morning and afternoon went by peacefully as we had dinner together. Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Rena, Ara, Aren, Alex, and Seris were all there. We had steak of high quality that can go with a tasty sauce. The side dishes were the usual salad and sweet fruit salad. The dessert was Raw Cacao Chocolate Pudding with small slices of strawberries. Although, the dessert won't be coming out for a while. During dinner, things were really interesting! Rena was still okay from symptoms and she was able to maintain her sanity. She was being romantic with Raven, feeding him. For a moment, Raven apparently had this mischievous glint in his eyes and Elsword mistook it for something else. He mentioned that Raven should keep the noise level down and not to be forceful, as well as being careful with his actions. Unfortunately, Raven didn't get it at all. I bet he's still confused. I really wonder if Raven is just acting dumb or he's really clueless when it comes to these things. Well, Rena's actions certainly made things more entertaining. Ara was having dinner normally, until Aren begin feeding her. It seems that she was pretty embarrassed about it, but I think she's happy to have her brother care for her.**_

_**Well, that's all had happened for today. I'll write to you again tomorrow. I miss you a lot. I want to hold you in my arms right now. Don't worry about Moby. I'll take care of Moby.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Chung Seiker**_

Chung smiled lightly before folding the paper to fit the envelope. Slipping the folded paper silently into the envelope, he stretched his arms. He opened an ornate wooden box and put the envelope inside safely.

"I'll fill this box up with letters.. Forever."

* * *

Aisha skimmed through the bolded letters in the book before following the written steps. She opened a small bottle of dust made from the cubes of time and space. She silently sprinkled it in a glass of clear water.

_'The steps for making a cure to restrain the bloodlust from Rena and let her retain her sanity for a limited time... It seems easy, but the ingredients needed are difficult to get. Luckily, I have them..'_

"First priority is to stop Rena's condition from worsening and restrain her bloodlust. Last would be Aren.. He may want this to be quick, but rushing will make things worse. I'm glad that... Echo can help us again."

Smiling softly, she stopped sprinkling the dust and took out the golden box where the _Snow Lotus _and _Thousand Years Lingzhi_. She took the _Snow Lotus_ out with a handkerchief and set it down cautiously. She took out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. She carefully plucked a pearl like petal and let it fall into the water.

She sighed quietly and let the petal inside the water dissolve slowly. She carefully set the glass of water aside and began to take out a medium sized bowl. She pushed her chair back and began to look for the ingredients needed.

_'A pill that can relax one's muscles and interrupt their 5 senses. Not only that, it can also calm the nerves and cancel out the feeling of pain. This pill can also cause them to lose themselves to hallucinations, distracting them completely. With this pill, I can perform the operation on Aren without him paying attention.'_

"I have to do everything I can... For everyone's sake."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Just yesterday... My guildies helped me get C rank. C rank, a rank that was impossible for me until they helped me. :3 I was so happy! :D I'm finally a C rank on my Code Nemesis~ :D I'm satisfied. :)

Oh yes, I have a feeling.. This story won't be finished until school starts again for me. Which is next month. If I can't finish this story this month, then.. It'll be continued to next month. XD So long.. Anyways, spending my time to watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn again.. Ah, memories. :3

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Lucky you. XD I had a loss immediately after I start playing League. And.. The battles take way too long and complicated for old, simple me. So I gave up after being level 3. XD Well, you are pro. Echo is mysterious~ ;D And.. What kind of chase? Hmm.. You probably want to do dirty things to them. XD X-rated._

**KoraDora: **_XD It sometimes happen. Elsword and Aisha are technically not paying much attention to their feelings, but there'll be small moments between them. And nice~ I got $20 a few days ago. i'll be able to buy another game card! :3_

**An0n Author: **_XD Yeah. I didn't really need to count because you reviewed all the chapters you missed. So, I was like: "Anon is the reviewer for sure." Then I counted to make sure, and I was right. Oh really? XD I only managed to win twice while my friend killed me during the rest. XD I'll be looking forward to it!_

**Kat Neko983: **_XD Elsword love. Aye! Echo is a sweet, yet mysterious girl. X3 _

**BIAxDiA: **_Yeah.. The tragic fate of the siblings. Exactly, it would be cruel. Aisha is trying her best~ Sadly, Ara doesn't know yet. :x Echo is helping indirectly. XD I'll leave that to your imagination. I'm sure Elsword was doing something. XD_

**Spirify: **_OAO Awesome~ PikaChung! :3 And I received the plot~ It's nice! :3 Seris... In love with Elsword.. ;3 Ooh~ I want to see that~ ;D _

**Helringo: **_No! OAO You're not allowed to. *sells pictures of Ara with other guys* XD _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD True... Elsword is mean in PvP. No! Your stories are awesome! :3 Awesome writing that morphed into a chapter! :3_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_Sorry. It's more of a surprise. XP_

**o0Nyu0o: **_Aye! Well, you get to see Rena feeding Raven and Elsword added the fuel. XD Elsword is comforting Aisha. :3 Mature of him._

**KiyoKu: **_Eh. *destroys the weapons and hid the remains* Aye~ Take care of your girlfriend~ :D_

**Guest: **_Thank you! I'll try my best!_

**NobelTJ99: **_*kicks you in the face and reads a book* No violence. And what makes you think that you can kill me? ;) _

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Aye.. They have so many problems. Stress is not good. *sighs* And Aisha learned not to be independent.. Well, I would probably describe Echo as an antihero...? XD I've seen girls as tsundere. Guys being tsundere is just as awesome. XD So... Ignotum is a big tsundere~_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	84. Chapter 84: Transplant

**~Chapter 84: Transplant~**

* * *

Elsword watched Aisha as she spun around happily with all of the potions and cure in her hands. She grinned at Elsword who gave her a thumbs up. Aisha set the items down on the table and fell back against the soft mattress of the bed.

"I finally finished~ Rena's temporary cure until we can get the _Thousand Years Ginseng_. Ara and Aren's potion to start the operation..."

"Operation.. Aren is willing to trade his eyes for Ara to regain her sight again. It's truly amazing. I guess they're not siblings for nothing. Both are pretty selfless when it comes to others."

"Yeah..."

Elsword pulled on Aisha's hand and held her in his arms as he let her lay on top of him. Their faces were centimeters apart. He could feel Aisha's warm breath and his mingle together. Aisha was blushing madly, trying to separate herself from Elsword. Elsword silently leaned his head forward a little, one of his hand went behind Aisha's head and pushed her forward. Aisha's lavender irises widened in shock as the feeling of Elsword's lips were touching hers for a sweet kiss.

Elsword's lips soon parted from hers. Aisha stared into his ruby orbs and her blush grew. She looked away and hid her face away from his piercing orbs. Elsword smirked lightly before flipping their position. He trapped her below him, placing light kisses from her face to her collarbone. Aisha couldn't help, but let out a soft noise.

Elsword's smirk grew wider as he found the noise cute. His hand traveled up to her waist as he lightly place a sweet kiss on her soft lips.

"I'm not good with words, but... I think I'm pretty good with actions."

"Ah... I'm staying in the same room with a wild animal."

"Yeah. This wild animal will only harm you, and you only."

With those words echoing in her head, Elsword proceeds to kiss her once again and this time, Aisha couldn't help, but return the kiss. Elsword's smirk once again grew wider and his hand made contact with her own. AIsha shyly clutched onto his hand and leaned forward, pressing her lips on top of his.

His remaining hand caressed her cheeks before sneakily crept below the thin piece of fabric. For a moment, a certain piece of memory came up to her mind. Aisha's eyes widened and for a moment, it went dull. She abruptly pushed Elsword away and let out soft whimpers with beads of tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. Elsword's smirk slowly went away, turning into a small, gentle smile. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I forgot that it still terrifies you. I went too far."

Aisha returned his hug and the soft whimpers no longer came out of her mouth. Elsword loosen his arms around Aisha, only for her to tighten her hold around him. She pushed him down and continued her embrace. Elsword lifted her chin up and silently kissed her lips. Aisha let out a soft smile as she secretly yearn for more of Elsword's gentle touch.

_'This wild animal's fangs... They're mine, and mine only. No one will be able to see those fangs No one will, except for me.. Maybe being selfish once in a while will be okay..'_

* * *

"Raven.. What are you planning?"

"What do you mean? I'm not planning anything."

"Then... Explain Elsword's words! You two must be planning to ambush me! As I thought, I can't trust to be in the same room as you! Let go of me!"

Rena struggled to get out of Raven's supposedly death grip. However, her actions only made Raven tighten his grip. She knew by then that she's a hamster while Raven is the deadly snake that's going to eat her up.

"Don't get crazy ideas from Elsword. I'm not doing anything.. Well, it's not going to be overboard."

Rena's jaw nearly dropped as Raven grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. He stared down at her with eyes that seems to hold mischief and maybe.. Desire? His jet black locks covered his eyes as she leaned forward. He kissed her forehead softly and sucked on her collarbone silently.

_'If I'm the snake then... I'll eat this cute little hamster below me. I'm going to enjoy the hamster very much. Maybe... Its meat will be very juicy.'_

Smiling deviously, Raven licked Rena's lips with his tongue before biting down on her lower lip. He sucked on her lower lip and when her lower lip almost slip away from the demon, he bites down harder. As her lower lip was bitten, Raven's tongue occasionally flicked her lip. Rena could see the devious smirk smaking its way on Raven's face as she tried to fight back. Unconsciously, she wanted to see more of this devious side of Raven.

* * *

Aren had his arms crossed as he stared at the preserved body of Elsa. He stared at her crimson hair and her long lashes. He reached a hand out, grasping her cold hand.

"Elsa... You're so cold. Leaving me alone and now you're like an ice popsicle. I really want to give you some warmth, but I can't. Hey, are you going to be mad if you find out that I'm going to give away my sight to my sister?"

Aren knew that Elsa wasn't going to answer him, however he already knew her answer. He grinned before standing up. He placed Elsa's hand back in its original place. He slowly walked away while a certain red head watched over him.

_"Aren.. You idiot."_

Elsa sighed as she followed him. She reached a hand out, holding his hand tightly. Sadly, Aren couldn't notice her presence. She wanted to let him know that she's beside him. Aren entered his room and closed the door silently. He leaned against the door, sliding down with a sigh escaping his mouth.

"Tomorrow morning... I need to wait that long? Well, I guess there's no meaning if we rush it. Plus, Aisha needs to rest.."

He pushed himself up from his position, laying down on the bed's comfortable mattress. Pulling the covers, he slipped into a soundless slumber. Unbeknownst to him, Elsa laid beside him with her arms wrapped around him, her chin resting on his shoulder. Her ruby irises glowed in the dark as she gazed at Aren.

_"Good night."_

* * *

Eventually, the night had gone by without any major events. The first one to rise is Ara. Ara stretched her arms and slipped away from the bed's mattress. However, due to carelessness, she tripped over her own feet. She braced herself for the incoming impact, however after waiting for a while, nothing came. It took her a while to realize that she was leaning against someone and she could recognize the smell.

"G-Glaive..?"

"I was just going to check on you, but I didn't think to see you trip over your own feet. Although, I don't mind the great view I'm having."

"P-Pervert!"

Ara blushed at this comment and pushed herself away from Glaive. However, she slipped once again. Luckily, she fell on the soft mattress, but that created a chance for Glaive. He smirked, putting his arms on the side and a leg on the bed, trapping her. He leaned forward and Ara could feel his breath mingle with hers.

"You're not wearing your mask?"

"Of course not. I'll only show my face to you."

"... Glaive is mean.."

Glaive chuckled lowly as Ara turned her head away. However, her cheek met with his Glaive's hand, caressing it softly. He pinched her soft cheeks softly and smiled. Ara could feel her face growing hot at Glaive's gentle touch. The moment Glaive's touch left her, she could feel herself getting colder and colder. A minute passed until she could feel someone buttoning up her pajama.

"Ara... You shouldn't let guys see you like this. Right now, you're vulnerable to perverts."

"You mean.. You, right?"

"No. You belong to me, and I belong to you. So the feeling's mutual. So, of course I get to see all of you."

"Meanie."

"I'm your meanie. I'm only here for a short visit. I'm going somewhere again."

Ara nodded her head with a faint blush. She sat up and held onto Glaive's hand. She pulled him, kissing his cheek. She smiled brightly before Glaive pat her head. At that moment, his hand left her and she could no longer feel his presense. She sighs before a soft knock got her attention. The door opened and a certain purple head came in. Ara stayed silent before trying to figure out who came into her room.

"The smell... And the sound of the footsteps.. A-Aisha..?"

"Yeah! Amazing~ You figured out that it was me!"

Ara cheered softly, making Aisha smile at her cheerful nature. Although, her smile faltered as she held a pill in her hand. She walked towards Ara and put it in her hands. Ara tilted her head in confusion, wondering what the object is in her hand.

"Aisha? What's this?"

"It's a pill. I made it for you. After all those incidents, I want you to relax a little. The effects should last for about nearly a whole day."

"... Thank you Aisha. I'll drink it~"

Ara smiled as she threw the pill into her mouth, swallowing it without a hint of suspicion. However, the moment she did, she felt faint and in her mind, she could see happy memories happening before her. She smiled at the memories in her mind, not realizing the fact that Aisha was holding onto her and teleported them to a room.

A room that was completely white and there was a cold chill in the air. However, Ara didn't feel anything. She could only pay attention to the memories. Aisha stared at her with tears appearing at the corner of her eyes. Behind her was Elsword and Aren.

"Elsword... Did you give Rena the cure?"

"Yeah. Although, I nearly got killed for waking them up. Rena seems calmer now. I guess.. It's time now?"

"Aren, are you ready? Here's the pill.."

Aren smiled and gave her a thumbs up before swallowing the pill handed to him. Aren was carried to a bed and Ara was placed beside him on the other bed. Both were no longer paying attention to the reality in front of them. Aisha gulped lightly before wearing a mask and a pair of long gloves.

She took out two thin needles, injecting something into the cornea of Aren's eyes. Elsword silently pulled the bandages away. Ara's eyes were a dull color with a faint sign of a scar in them. Aisha cringed at the sight of it before injecting the same stuff into the cornea of her dull eyes. Not long, Elsword got a few jars out with a light lime colored liquid inside. Aisha soon began to take out some tools and muttered a soft apology to Ara.

Digging slowly into the cores of her socket, trying her best to avoid scars, Aisha quickly muttered a chant below her breath and sprinkled some lilac dust. The lilac dust soon multiplied and surrounded Ara, going through her eyes. In a quick moment, Aisha pulled away. Ara's sockets were soon empty, however in the sockets were the glowing lilac dust, maintaining the obtic nerve.

Elsword watched with a blank face before giving Aisha the jar. She dropped the eye into the jar where the liquid glowed lightly. The bubbles gathered around the eye with rosy dust surrounding it. She continued the same routine before transplanting Ara's eyes into Aren while Aren's go to Ara. The lilac dust that were maintaining the obtic nerve soon began to do their work, reconnecting their optic nerves to the new eyes.

Aisha sighed as she laid back against the chair. Elsword wrapped the bandages around their eyes before giving them another pill. Their breaths soon slowed down. Elsword stared at Aisha before smiling softly.

"They're going to be alright now, right?"

"Yeah. Transplanting the whole eye is impossible, but... If I used advanced magic and potions, then it'll definitely work. Plus... I trust in Echo's ways of Alchemy."

"Yeah. Let's go and get them back to their rooms. How long have we been in here anyway? It feels like it's only been an hour, but... I think it's more than that."

"Maybe. I'll teleport us back."

_'For now... Ara's sight is solved. Rena... I'll need to find the Thousand Years Ginseng. Maybe.. I can infiltrate Altera.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I had to research on eyes... :x And transplanting a whole eye is impossible, but.. This is fantasy, so I guess it's alright? Anyways... Time for me to watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn~ :3 Tsuna and his Hyper Dying Will Mode! :3

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Ah... You're my buddy. I have the same thoughts. XD Echo.. Well, she's smart. Dirty things... May you explain to me what kind? :D Please explain with as much detail as you can. ;3_

**xXHakuraXx: **_*stare* Stop staring and say something! OAO_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Raven's usually the playboy or the smart one with perfect grades and all... So, I should let him experience obliviousness. XD Elsword is just a nice friend, telling Raven advices. XD I haven't listened to that song yet.. Maybe it's because I've never motivated myself to listen to Miku. My motivation is going to only Rin and Len. :3 Chung wants these letters to be as normal as possible. It's like... Eve is somewhere far away where he can't reach her, so he needs to send letters. XD I'm sure there are tsundere guys, but I think they're not around where I live. XD_

**KoraDora: **_Oh? I got the 15 days Gum and Alice in Wonderland cube when I used the Ulimate Game Cards. :3 Well, at least you used them for stuff~ :D I want to have the HyperActives as well.. :3 I guess they're cute. XD _

**Helringo: **_OAO *slaps the spoon away* No! And... o-o Don't. Grind. If you're too godlike and overpower the original characters, then it's going to be bad.. :x *holds a knife to Hel* Alright, I'll share you these pictures of Ara in a... Intimate position. _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD You will. I'm sure you will. If a noob like me can get C rank, then you can definitely do it. XD I love your writing! *bonks you on the head* Chung's sweet. :3 Raven is clueless. XD_

**Alyssu-Chan: **_I'm glad to hear that~ Expect more~_

**Kat Neko983: **_XD Despite her actions in the early chapters. Echo is awesome. XD _

**Archious: **_Thank you~ Well, I put these minor details... Well, i didn't put any goreness in it, since I don't intend to put any in this story. XD Well, not much. Nah, you're not creepy. XD You're normal. I know.. Chung is bearing with the pain by writing out letters. They'll be reunited soon. :D_

**Light15XV: **_Aye~ Of course!_

**ChattingWithWall: **_XD Welcome~ Well, the genres are romance and drama. XD So, of course there'll be drama. XD This prize... It's way too much of a miracle. :3 I'm really thankful! XD And okay._

**Spirify: **_XD What glint? :3 Don't be scared. XD I love your PikaChung army! :3 Are you sure? I get to use it any time I want?! ;D _

**NobelTJ99: **_What's intense? XD *drinks cherry soda* You won't be able to harm me. ;D_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD Welcome back! And I see.. At least you're reviewing. XD Sadly, it'll end.. :x Well, that's fast. VC is coming out, then CBS, and TT... Ah, PvP is flying away from me with my wins. XD_

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Aye! Elsword is giving advice to Raven. :3 Such a good friend. XD Raven's just clueless. O: Yay~ Another CN in the world! :D I shall chant my favorite pairing... Deadly Chaser x Code Nemesis! :D _

**BIAxDiA: **_:3 He's dedicated to one person and such a sweet boy. XD Elsword may actually have experience.. XD Aisha was sleeping. So, it all depends on Elsword. XD And thank you! :3_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	85. Chapter 85: Outburst

**~Chapter 85: Outburst~**

* * *

In Altera, Eve walked around the plains of her home, staring at it. Remy floated beside her as she stared at a particular herb. Ignotum watched over his sister with hawk eyes, watching her actions carefully. Eve picked the herb up with a handkerchief, bringing the herb up close, inspecting it with sharp eyes.

Her golden eyes narrowed slightly before handing it to Remy. Remy held onto it as Eve pushed herself up. She stared at Ignotum before pushing him down. The moment he made contact with the ground, Eve stared at him with gentle eyes that held sweetness. However, the fact that she made such a face means that she has a favor.

"Eve. Please stop your... Dissimulation."

"Dissimulation means to hide one's true intentions or feelings. I'm not hiding anything, so the use of dissimulation wouldn't be correct in this situation."

"Technically, you are. You're hiding your true feelings. Back then, if you had a favor, you _never _make a sweet expression in front of me. In fact, you'll either sadly walk away or.. You lose your composure and decide to assassinate me. I'll do your _little favor_, so let go."

Eve sighed as she released her hold on her brother when he added much emphasis in his words. As expected, Ignotum knew what she was thinking. Ignotum ran his hand through his already messy silvery hair and gazed at his sister.

"Alright, talk."

"I want you to let me go to Hamel."

"Sorry, but no. Letting you go into Hamel is not possible. They're the enemy's territory. Not only that, I have no reason to let you go."

"I'll stay with you in Altera. In return for letting me go to Hamel! Please! Ignotum! I need to help cure my friend!"

"Is that all? I don't think that's all. I believe.. You want to let your pretty boy know that you're still healthy and alive. Your friend... Is Rena of the Night Savers? Is she on Hamel's side? If she is, then all the more reason for me not to let you go. Helping her would mean helping Hamel win."

"Please! Big brother..."

Eve knelt down in front of Ignotum, calling out "_Big Brother_" every time she spoke. Ignotum's eyes narrowed as he looked away. He sighed before thinking to himself. He pulled on her arm and carried her on his broad back.

"I'll let you go. Only for a day. I can't let you stay any longer than that. This is the first and last time I'm doing you this kind of favor."

"Thank you. Ignotum is my only big brother. A brother who would dote on his little sister."

Smiling softly, Eve wrapped her arms around Ignotum before closing her eyes for a soundless slumber. He sighed as a warm feeling filled him up. He slowly walked back to the palace wiith Remy following behind with the herb. Bringing a device up to his mouth, silently ordering for an airship with only Oberon and Ophelia accompanying.

* * *

Back in Hamel, Ara woke up to the bright morning rays and stretched her arms. She shielded her eyes from the morning rays, until she noticed something. Her eyes widened as she put her hands in front of her. She waved them in front of her and beads of tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"I... I-I can see! No way! I.. Can see again?! A miracle.."

_'If I can have my sight back again, then.. I can hope for something else. Eve is still alive. If I can regain my sight, then Eve is surely alive!'_

Ara pushed herself out of her bed, spinning around happily. She quickly opened the door, running down the hallway and decided to pay a little visit to Chung. She slammed open the door and found Chung still asleep. Ara held in her breath and mentally muttered apologies to the sleeping PikaChung. Luckily, Moby was able to tell that it was Ara, not an enemy, letting itself return to sleep mode.

Ara stared at the sleeping PikaChung who was hugging a pillow tightly in his arms. After a while of staring, she finally noticed that he was shirtless. A faint blush crawled to her face as she thought of how Eve sleeps with him.

_'Since Eve sleeps with him... Does that mean she always end up getting hugged by him while he's shirtless? Oh my.. I can definitely imagine it. Plus, Chung's the sly type for sure. He looks innocent, but I'm willing to bet all of my savings that he's sly.. Well, he truly loves Eve, so a little teasing for her won't hurt. Now that I think of teasing.. I.. I want to see Glaive again...'_

Her faint blush grew as the mysterious Glaive's name popped up in her mind. She smiled a little and decides to silently inspect Chung's room for a bit. She silently checked his desk where she found a portrait of him and Eve. Another portrait of the couple were also placed on the nightstand alongside a certain choker. She smiled at the picture where Chung was hugging Eve from behind as she held a surprised look in her eyes, but nonetheless still smiled brightly.

A soft groan sounded from the other side of the room where Chung turned to his side and muttered things about a certain silvery head.

"Eve... Hug me.. Kiss me.."

Approaching the Prince silently, she found stray tears rolling out from his eyes as he breathed in and out slowly. She sighed as she walked away silently. However a smile crept onto her face as she silently think to herself.

_'Eve.. Do you think you can come back to us to marry Chung? He'll be much happier and... He won't be as lonely. Plus.. He's longing for your touch. I don't know much about your love, but.. I believe it'll get past all barriers and you'll get back with us. We'll get to go back to the academy and spend our remaining school years together..'_

She smiled, skipping down the hallways. She was about to open the door to Elsword's room, only to hear some things that weren't supposed to be heard.

"Aren... How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. As expected of Aisha, I didn't feel any pain when you dug out my eyes. Can Ara really see now?"

"I'm pretty sure. I reconnected the obtic nerve with magic, so the brain should be able to send visual images to the eyes.. Ara's new eyes weren't damaged, so it was perfect. Not only that, it looks almost exactly the same."

"Yeah, I'm really thankful. And now... We just need to hide this fact.. For eternity."

Her eyes widened at the conversation as she shakily brought her hands up in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that her eyes _miraculously _recovered, not because of a miracle or any cure, but.. It was a transplantation, switching her eyes for her brother's perfect vision.

In a moment, she let out an ear piercing scream. This scream had woken everyone from their sweet dreams. Elsword slammed his door open and stared at Ara with wide eyes. Ara soon attempted to gouge out her eyes which was stopped by Aren.

"Ara! What are you trying to do?!"

"Aren... I don't want your eyes.. Aisha! Please! Give them back to Aren! I.. I don't need these eyes. I'd rather die than have these eyes given to me from Aren!"

Out of nowhere, a pale hand came flying towards her, slapping her. The slap echoed within the walls of the now silent hallways. They all found themselves gazing into cold cerulean eyes of Chung. He glared down at Ara as she stared at him with widened eyes.

"Don't speak of death so easily. Because you don't want those eyes, you prefer death. Don't speak of such bull. Do you mean that Eve's death is just something that happened? Are you saying that she wants to die? If you want to die, then go right ahead, I won't stop you! However, think of those around you."

Chung soon walked down the hallway with Moby. Aren held Ara in his arms and kissed her forehead. He smiled warmly at Ara who burst into sobs. She cried in her brother's chest, hitting her clenched fists against his chest.

"You're so unfair...! Aren...! I-I'll treasure them.. These eyes, I'll treasure them forever!"

"Yeah. I know."

Elsword sighed as Aren tried his best to comfort Ara with gentle pats on the head. Aisha smiled sadly at the siblings before looking at the disappearing figures of Chung and Moby.

_'Chung... I wonder if he's alright. After all, it's not that long since Eve's death and now Ara is claiming that she prefers death. He probably doesn't want any one close to him leave him. I don't blame his actions..'_

Chung sighed as he closed the door behind him before crawling in bed once again. He hugged his pillow tightly as Moby went back to sleep mode. In Chung's room, there was no light, completely dark because of the covers. He wiped a stray tear and smiled lightly before closing his now gentle cerulean eyes.

"Sorry Eve... I'm going back to sleep. I'll wake up eventually.."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Raise your hands for Cheve's reunion next chapter! XD And... I _**finally **_leveled up on my Code Nemesis! All thanks to partying when slaughtering monsters in Hamel's fields. I'm so glad someone invited me to a party. :3

Anyways, I can't help, but get distracted by Katekyo Hitman Reborn.. :x I got attracted to Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode.. XD Also, the awesome Kagamine Rin + Len~ So many distractions and...! There are many new, awesome Cheve stories coming out that distracts me! :3 I'm in heaven~ Cheve forever! :D

Here are my replies to my lovable reviewers~

**Awakened Hades: **_XD You must miss her a lot. After reading Ignotum's answer, and the author's not.. XD Raise your hand for the Cheve reunion? XD_

**KoraDora: **_Oh yes! :3 The destruction, explosion, bombardments, weapons~ :3 First time playing, it's all fun. XD But then after creating a new character and having to go through leveling again is just.. Eh. XD Since you go with good couples... Elsword x Aisha is most logical. XD But you support Chung x Eve, right? OAO And.. RIn x Len is the best pairing! :D I ship them too. :3 Servant of Evil... TT-TT Len! The first songs of those two that made me tear up is.. Rin's Kokoro and Len's Soundless Voice. The first duet of them that made me tear up is.. Rin and Len's... Imitator. Yeah, Imitator is Len's song, but I listened to their duet of the song first._

**The Cynical Asian: **_Eh... It didn't go any farther than that. XD And plus, lemon is too much for me. XP *throws a bone* Just expect something next chapter. ;D If you do get banned, then I apologize. XD How about you create secret codes? ;3 _

**An0n Author: **_XD Kya. I see no link, and you missed it? XD *slaps you awake* OAO I expect to see you sleep! And.. Tell Saki "Happy Birthday" for me. :3 By the way, I do think you and Chung should switch cosplays. Pikachu and Sebastian. XD_

**Spirify: **_XD Elsword is gentle. Yeah, it is pretty freaky. XP I was thinking of how to get the eye out and the idea came to me. XD Oh, my best friend! XD When I watched Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I was expecting Tsuna in Hyper Dying Will Mode to show up, but then never mind until a while. XD Tsuna's Hyper Dying Will Mode and Reborn were the reasons why I got interested in the anime. XD Tsuna looks so smexy in the Hyper Dying Will Mode. :3_

**xXkito-kunXx: **_Prevent.. You mean "pervert". XD Well, the girls are staying with animals. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD That's okay~ At least you're reviewing now! :D And.. You went to Thailand~ :D I have some shirts from Thailand. XD I hope you're okay now! OAO *hugs back* XD Aye! Aisha is thinking of it, so it's not yet. XD_

**xXHakuraXx: **_*stares before throwing confetti* :D Congratulations! Your staring has paid off and you got... 1,150th reviewer. XD Pairing, and plot/plot that I can make up._

**kazurug21: **_XD Aye! Just a little more until 100. X3 How was your holiday? :3 It's sort of predictable. XD Fighting! Aye! _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Your inner fangirl? Would you like to tell me what you want to see the most? :D I'm merely trying to set you free~ :D_

**Icebella: **_That's alright! You're reviewing now at least. XD Aren's selfless. :3_

**o0Nyu0o: **_I know right? Sad that she's trapped. XD Aye! Ara can see now, but with regrets. :x Oh my god! So close! O: It really sucks if you have like 99% of experience, but ran out of stamina, unable to level up.. OAO_

**NobelTJ99: **_*hugs pillow* Sorry, but I'm not hungry or thirsty. ;D I'm so sure~_

**Sweet Trickster: **_Aye! Isn't that great? XD Ara is no longer lonely. XD Yesh, it's depressing if you think about Cheve.. :x Creative.. XD I really hope so. I'll give it a try soon! :3 I have an attraction to sad songs anyway. XD Raven.. Cute? Hard to imagine. XD Inner fangirl... X3_

**SerapicEve: **_XD You're interested? Well.. Maybe it's because of... Waking them up from their fantasies and... Stuff. XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	86. Chapter 86: A Short-Lived Reunion

**~Chapter 86: A Short-Lived Reunion~**

* * *

Ignotum gazed at the flying airship, waving silently with blank golden eyes. Eve smiled as she hugged Remy tightly in her arms. Oberon watched his Mistress with calm eyes before getting bonked on the head by Ophelia.

"Mistress. Would you like some tea?"

"Yeah, thank you."

She stared at the herb that was wrapped in the soft fabric of a handkerchief. She leaned back against the metal railings and thought of how to surprise Chung.

_'Should I come through the front gates and just say "I'm back!"? Or maybe I can get lure Chung out and we get to spend some time alone together? Or I can get Elsword out of the palace by sending a note and he'll just help me surprise them? Or... I can sneak into Chung's room and stay in there, waiting for him? Maybe I'll do some service for Rena. I can also help with their relationship.. So many possible choices. But.. I'll surprise Chung first.'_

Closing her golden eyes, her last thought about Chung. Ophelia stared at her Mistress before smiling softly. Remy laid beside Eve in silence, protecting the herb. Oberon came out with the aromatic Earl Grey. He came back to see Ophelia placing a blanket on top of Eve and Remy, making him smile at the scene before him. The trip to Hamel on the airship was as peaceful as ever.

* * *

For most of the day, Chung stayed in his room, skipping his meals. Ara tried her best to smile, but she couldn't get her mind set straight. Aren didn't have much trouble when trying to comfort Ara. Elsword and Aisha were on good terms, and nothing major happened. Now, it was nighttime, where everything is back to the cold silence once again. Rena sighed at the actions of her friends today, and began to run her fingers through the smooth strands of Raven's jet black hair who was sleeping on her lap.

_'Strange... I feel like.. I have hurt Raven in many ways possible. Is it a physical pain or a mental pain? I don't know how I hurt him, but I don't like this feeling.. Raven is not one for showing much emotions when not necessary.. Showing his gentle side to me many times, trying to comfort me when he also need some comfort. That gentle side of him.. I sometimes hate it. Showing his gentle side to others, even when for comforting, I don't like it.. I want it to myself, but that'll be selfish of me. To love is to hate.. To hate it to love.. So many complicated things..'_

Rena stared off in space as she continuously run her fingers through his silky hair. Occasionally, her hand trails down and caress his cheek, touching the scar below his eye. She lowered her head, pressing her lips on his scar. His eyes fluttered opened and stared into her dazed emerald ones.

"Rena. Should I call you a pervert for staring at me _and _kissing me while I'm sleeping? Not to mention, you have a smile on your face."

"... Yeah. I'm a pervert."

Rena smiled softly at Raven who was surprised by Rena's answer. His head rose, however her deilcate hands cupped his face and placed her forehead on top of his. Their eyes met each other for a long time before Raven broke the gaze by looking away. Rena could hear the almost inaudible sigh escape from his lips as he closed his eyes. Her smile widened, whispering soft words in his ears before humming a soft melody to help him sleep.

_'Rena's voice... I want to hear more of it.. The voice that can make me sleep soundlessly.. The voice that can soothe me.. That melody.. Where did I hear it before? It sounds similar to the one that day..'_

* * *

_He panted as he held his bleeding arm in pain. He gritted his teeth, ripping a piece of fabric from his clothes, wrapping the fabric around his bleeding wound. He laid back against the rough bark of a maple tree._

_Within the forest, he could hear the heavy footsteps that were created by the soldiers of Velder. He narrowed his eyes, letting his pursuers run past his location. The moment they did, he pushed himself up and ran off to the opposite direction only to find more pursuers of Velder._

_"Surrender now, Raven of the Crow Mercenaries! Traitors should stay in their cages."_

_"Shut up. Trash shouldn't talk."_

_Raven's eyes held a murderous intention as he pushed down on his heels, charging forward. Appearing in front of a soldier, performing a roundhouse kick and snatched the blade in the soldier's hand. He held the blade up in front of his blade as it glowed, creating a shadow on half of his scarred face._

_"Hypersonic... Stab."_

_Faster than what the naked eye can see, Raven unleashed quick, deadly slashes, cutting down everything in his path. The blood danced around him, splattering against the thin fabric of his clothes and his scarred face before descending. For a moment, Raven thought the sky was raining a dark crimson substance called blood._

_He chuckled darkly, driving the blade in his hand into the thick skull of the blade's original owner. The blood flowed out from, soiling the brown-ebony ground. He pushed himself up, walking away from the lifeless corpses and occasionally kicking them away with no hint of hesitation or regret. He walked aimlessly in the forest while holding his injury with a blood-stained hand._

_'Now that I'm not being chased down by those trash... Where should I go? There's no place for me.. Alex betrayed me with Rena.. That witch. Seris ended up losing her precious life trying to block an attack that was aimed for me.. Velder.. I'll burn down Velder.. I'll destroy it. Nothing will remain.. No lives will be spared..'_

_His eyes held nothing, but deep hatred for those that betrayed him. However, those hateful eyes soon closed out of fatigue. He fell down as everything slowed to slow motion. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a figure approaching him. He cursed under his breath before losing conscious completely. _

_Rena looked around her surroundings before checking Raven's condition. She immediately carried Raven away from his current location, bringing him to her secret hideout. She tied her hair up, taking care of Raven as he was still asleep, cleaning his injuries and putting medication ointment, wrapping bandages. As she was satified with her work, she watched him sleep silently before humming a sweet tune. At that moment, Raven had regained a portion of his consciousness, trying to open his eyes, however the only thing he could see was the blurred out vision of the girl who was soothing him._

_Soon enough, that girl and her soothing melody had left him. That day was also when Raven was able to put a small, genuine smile on his face once again._

* * *

_'I wonder if... That girl is still around.. I want to thank her..'_

Unbeknownst to Raven, the girl from his past who cared for him was right in front of him. Raven mentally sighed, enjoying his nap time once again, listening intently to Rena's sweet, calm voice.

* * *

Eve jumped down from the airship and quickly left for Hamel. The airship soon left as Eve disappeared from its sight. Luckily, Eve was able to go through shortcuts that Chung showed her. She smiled as she sneakily crept outside the palace with Remy.

She quickly got past the guards and stood below Chung's room. She looked up and found her Chung sitting on the railings of the balcony. She could see Chung writing something on a piece of paper with a soft smile. He pat Moby as there was sadness and guilt shown in his eyes. Eve tilted her head as she laid back against the cold walls of the palace.

_'Chung looks so sad... Did something happen again?'_

After a few minutes, Eve decided to call out his name, however Chung had already left. She pouted slightly before looking around her surroundings. She quickly left the area and ran to the front gates of the palace, opening it as quietly as possible. Sneaking in successfully, Eve looked around the cold, dark interior of the palace. She took her steps slowly and cautiously, heading for Elsword's room.

_'First thing to do.. Is to hand this herb to Aisha. I'm sure she'll know what to do with this.'_

Avoiding the servants who were patrolling around the area, Eve successfully got to Elsword's room. She set the herb that was wrapped in the handkerchief on the ground. Spinning on her heels, she was about to walk off, however a certain red head opened the door, staring at her with wide ruby irises.

"Boo."

Elsword's hand reached out for her, however the moment he almost touched her cheek, Eve had disappeared in a flash. Elsword's eyes blinked once, twice, thrice before he chuckled humorlessly. He looked at the ground before recognizing the herb before him. Kneeling down, Elsword took the herb in his hand and stared at the sleeping Aisha. He smiled lightly before thanking a certain silver haired girl.

Eve ran away from Elsword's room as quick as she can before running into a certain Prince and drone. His cerulean eyes widened at the girl before him. Beads of tears rolled down his cheeks as his hands shakily brought up to Eve's face, cupping it. Eve froze, staring at the tears Chung had shed. Moby and Remy flew around together as they're finally reunited.

Soft voices that belongs to the servants, Chung quickly sneaked his hands below her, carrying her away from the scene, running down the hallway, entering his room, or to be more specific.. _Their _room. Chung locked the door and stared at Eve with eyes that held many emotions that couldn't be described.

"Eve.. I'm so glad... I could see you again.."

"Yeah.. I missed you.."

Chung smiled with tears that consistently rolling down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Eve, tightening his hold every second. Eve returned the hug with her heart beating rapidly. She held in the tears and smiled at Chung. She pressed her lips on top of his, giving him a sweet kiss, a sweet kiss that gradually grew into something more.

Eve pushed Chung onto the soft mattress of the bed. Chung continued their sweet, passionate kiss with their tongues dancing together. Chung's hand sneaked behind Eve and below her shirt while her hand also sneaked below Chung's shirt. Their hands soon joined together, holding each other tightly as they become one over the silent night where words weren't needed as their actions were filled with their feelings that explained everything.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Eh... Sort of rushed it. :x Well, like the title said... It's a short-lived reunion, so.. Too bad. XP Well, the ending... Ahem, you can imagine what they did... *cough cough* Anyways... VC is here! Yay, now... CBS and TT~ :3

Now, I'm going to find out more of Amano Akira**(Manga Creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn)**'s new series ēlDLIVE~ :D I'm getting excited!

Here are my replies to meh generous reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_Yeah, but it's short-lived. :D Well, at least they did something. Ara sure is unique. No wonder you like her. Well, at least I think so. It's either personality or appearance. Sneaky Glaive only comes once in a while. XD Alright... A secret code. On the keyboard, you type the letter/number above the one you're intending to type. Confusing, but here's an example: "3owq, Q4q, qhe 43hq q43 qr534 Qw8qh'w o8r3!" = "Elsa, Ara, and Rena are after Asian's life!"_

**RubyCrucifix: **_XD *pats your head and hugs you* XD It's okay, calm down. It's not the end of the world if you don't review. XD As long as you read the chapters, then it's fine. X3 I'm sure you can update soon. :D Aww, I'm not that horrible~ Nothing bad is going to happen~ :) Eh. XD Glaive is ancient and Ara is the commoner secretly in love with him._

**Spirify: **_:3 *high fives back* I love all of them~ :D Hibari's "I'll bite you to death", Chrome's shyness, Tsuna's "Dame-Tsuna(ness)" and his smexy Hyper Dying Will Mode, Reborn's epic-ness, Yamamoto's calmness and carefree, Gokudera's loyalty to Tsuna, Ryohei's "Extreme/To the limit!", and... Lambo's comedy effect. XD And I'm glad you liked the chapter~_

**Helringo: **_xD It's no biggie. I thought of that too, but I decided to let Aren experience of being blind. ;) Grind... I have more pictures, but this time.. Ara is not alone. ;D *takes out an album of Ara in certain positions without much clothing with all of the Elboys, excluding Chung*_

**xXHakuraXx: **_XD It sure did. Be sure to send me a PM the pairing you want, okay? ^o^_

**KiyoKu: **_Well... It's no big deal. Plus, it serves as writing practice for me and creativity.. :D_

**KoraDora: **_XD It was boring defeating the creatures. And congratz! :D I've never played VP nor have I been in a party with one, but I think she's okay in PvE. I agree with your couples. :D Anyways, listening to Spice? XD I sort of like it, but it is catchy. _

**Awakened Hades: **_XD True, but Eve effected him with the slapping habit. Plus, slapping Ara snapped her out._

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Aye! Chung was mad after all. Since Ara's like welcoming death with open arms. And congratz! :D How long did it take me? Hmm.. I took four days to finish the quest. I took only a day to finish the first and second part of the quest, and.. 3 days to get the damn Nasod Leader Core thing from Crow Rider. XD You guys are funny._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Of course he is. Aye, she's coming~ XD Ara is the cake and Chung is the frosting. Their reactions were based on a movie that I was watching. True, all of the Elboys are smexy, but I like Chung the best. XD After Chung is Elsword, and dead last is Raven. I think his cute is a wild animal roaring. XD I need to know more of your inner fangirl._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Calm down. If I was there, I would slap her too. XD How would you react if someone close to you decides to throw away their life or prefer death over something like losing their sight?_

**An0n Author: **_XD Poor you. *pats your head* XD Sebastian VS Anon! :D And I see the link now. XD Lol to you. Well, Sebastian receiving more love is to be expected. _

**NobelTJ99: **_*pushes my mom out the door and locks it* Sorry, but in my family, I'm technically the rude, informal one. ;3 They don't have much control over me. And PikaChung is still a mystery._

**Guest: **_OAO Yes sir/ma'am!_

**Archious: **_XD I doubt it. He's a big softie, but he has his limits. Well, Chung and Eve... *cough cough* _

**Kat Neko983: **_I seem to have a thing for making you cry, huh? Kiyo's in his league/category. Brothers like Aren and Ignotum are rare. Kiyo's on his own. XD *raises hand with you* Aye!_

**kazurug21: **_Ah, I see. Homework always sucks. Babysitting younger siblings? Ah, much responsibility. I'm glad to hear that my fanfic cheered you up somehow? XD And I did? O: When? I don't play UK, I play NA. Well, either way, I hope you enjoy as PikaChung on the game. XD _

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_No prob. XD Aye! I'm excited too! :D Oh? XD Harrassed, huh? Poor you. :P Also, you're marrying your characters to the fated ones. XD Elsa can't marry Elsword because they're siblings... Ara is.. No comment. XD_

**Luster Buster: **_OAO I didn't mean to make you cry! And I'm glad you like it~ :3_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	87. Chapter 87: Slipping Out Of His Grasp

**~Chapter 87: Slipping Out Of His Grasp~**

* * *

As Eve slept soundlessly beside Chung, their bodies pressing against each other under the covers. Chung watched Eve silently with sharp cerulean eyes, unconsciously tightening his hold around Eve's petite waist, resting his chin on her head. He can see the letter on his desk that was written for Eve.

_'Eve is back with me now, but... Is she going to leave me again? I didn't expect for things to turn out this way, but.. It's not like I'm unhappy. I'm actually really happy, my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest... Doing such a thing with Eve.. I'm happy, but will it be taken away?'_

Chung closed his eyes and brought Eve closer, trying find more warmth. Finally, Chung slipped into a deep slumber with hopes that Eve would still be with him the next time he wakes up.

* * *

Rena stared out the window, looking at the full moon with cold eyes. She looked away as she tried to forget everything of the past and sleep, however the past continues to come back and haunt her.

_'That day... Everything happened under the same full moon.. I hate it. Seris's death.. My betrayal.. Raven's near death experience.. Alex's greed... Even with the clouds, the moon's light still shines. The bright light continuously slip past the dark clouds, mocking us for our fate. I hate the full moon..'_

A tear rolled down her face, dripping on Raven's closed eye. His eyes flew open as he found himself staring at her tears. Pushing himself, he caressed her cheek as the flowed out of her eyes without her consent.

"Rena..? Why are you crying?"

"Eh? These t-tears... They're suddenly flowing down without me knowing. I-I'm fine. I'm sure it's because I was thinking of nonsense."

"What kind of nonsense?"

"Nothing. Raven, go back to sleep. I'll hum a melody to make you sleep."

"I'm not a baby and I don't need to sleep again since I've slept most of the time today. Rena, tell me. Why are you shedding tears?"

"I'm telling the truth! It's nothing!"

"Nothing for you to get upset over? Don't lie to me. Stop hiding your feelings and bottle them up. At least... Tell me so I can comfort you.. I want to be the one to comfort you, not Alex or anybody. I don't want to lose you. I always lose my chance, but not this time or in the future."

Raven looked into Rena's eyes with a sincere look on his face as his arms wrapped around Rena's waist, pulling her closer to him. Rena closed her eyes, snuggling closer, hiding her face against his neck.

"I'm sorry... I never thought of how you felt, but... You don't need to feel like that, it's not your style at all. I love your soft, gentle side, but I also love your mysterious, cold side as well. No one can take your place in my heart.. Not Alex. No one can. That's why... Smile. Behind that scarred face, smile. No matter how small that smile is, as long as you continue smiling."

"I-"

Rena pulled away and put a finger on his lips, smiling softly. She shook her head and laid down on the soft mattress, pulling on his hand. Raven mentally sighed, laying back down on the mattress while Rena's finger was still on on his lips. He took her hand and kissed her finger silently. A blush crept on her face as she closed her eyes, feeling better.

"Thank you.. The nonsense in my head is gone."

"I see.. Good night, Rena."

"Good night.."

Raven gave her a look before closing his eyes. Truthfully, he had an idea of what Rena was thinking while he was asleep. Just looking at the full moon brings back memories.

_'That Rena.. Remembering those memories.. Well, I don't blame her. That day was during the full moon after all. I no longer mind the past, but Rena..'_

His last thought was soon cut off as he slipped back into slumber.

* * *

While in another room, Aisha was checking the _Thousand Years Ginseng_ and narrowed her eyes. She sniffed it, but there was no scent from it.

_'Strange.. The Thousand Years Ginseng should have a strong scent, but this one doesn't have any. Is it a fake? That can't be.. This Thousand Years Ginseng is almost identical to the one described in the book except for the smell. Elsword said that he found it in front of the door.. Who left it here? In any case... Creating the medicine for Rena would be too risky with this herb. The only way left.. Is for me to leave for Altera and get the herb myself. I'm sure the others won't let me go alone, but I have to..'_

Setting down the herb, she began silently pack a small bag of necessary objects. She stared at Elsword and smiled lightly. She leaned towards the red head, staring at his lips with a faint blush on her face. She gulped quietly and leaned closer, brushing her lips against Elsword's.

She quickly left the room as she hold out her staff. Muttering spells under her breath, rings of texts appeared around her as a bright light engulf her. Soon, she teleported away from Hamel to outside the palace. She continues on teleporting until she met a certain airship that belongs to Altera.

Her eyes widened, surprised at the sight of the airship. Her fists clenched tight, teleporting on the airship. She quickly hid away as Ophelia was patrolling on the ship. Aisha's eyes found themselves glaring at Ophelia.

_'That maid... She was one of the people who attacked us back in the ruins. Why is she here? Is she here to attack us again? What's her purpose? I need to stay on guard or I won't be able to find out her purpose.. Hopefully, she'll go back to Altera.'_

Aisha took out a bottle of dust that glowed faintly in the darkness. She opened the cap, letting out some of the dust, surrounding her. A lilac aura emitted from Aisha as she walked away from her spot, walking in front of Ophelia, however Ophelia didn't take notice of her. Aisha smiled, silently looking for clues on the airship.

Unbeknownst to Aisha, a certain servant noticed her. Oberon could see Aisha perfectly thanks to the helmet he was wearing and the artificial eyes. He raised his blade, ready to attack her, however he decided not to.

_'Mistress wouldn't like it if we attacked this girl... For now, we'll just have to watch over her closely.'_

* * *

In Hamel's palace, in Chung's room, the silvery haired girl finally woke up before the sun rose. She looked up and found Chung's sleeping face. She smiled at the sight of it and caressed his cheek, waking him up.

"Eve..? I'm so glad.. You're still here with me. It wasn't a dream.."

"So, you usually dream of doing indecent things with me? I never knew you were that kind of person, Chung."

"N-No! T-That's-"

In the midst of his stuttering, Eve pulled him closer, pressing her lips on his. Chung lightly blushed at her actions before returning the sweet kiss. As they pulled away, Eve sat up, revealing her bare body. She smirked at Chung as he hugged a pillow, covering his blushing face. Eve walked slowly towards the bathroom with her hair swaying every time she move. Chung crawled out of bed and held her from behind as soon as he heard the water running from the bathroom.

Chung smirked at her reaction as he let go of her. Eve rose her hand, ready to slap Chung, however he grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. He smiled as he lightly pushed Eve into the shower. Eve sighed before taking Chung's hand and pulled him inside with her.

_'I hope.. I won't regret this.. Chung's an animal too, but I hope he won't attack me..'_

"No worries. I won't attack you."

Eve glared at Chung as he chuckled softly while the warm water hit against their skin. Soon, they were fully dressed in their clothes. Eve sighed at Chung when beads of water drip down from the ends of his cream colored hair.

"Eve, I'll be right back. I'm going to cook something for us to eat."

"... You don't need to."

"I want to. Plus, I want you to to taste my cooking while it's warm."

"Chung, wa-"

Eve stared at the closed door with a twitching eye. She stared at the door before looking down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

_'I'm happy that he's making me breakfast, but.. I don't have much time left to spend with him. I already promised Ignotum that I would return to Altera.. Even if I decide to break the promise, I would still be forced to come back and Ignotum could do major damage to innocent citizens and to the palace. I can't risk putting everyone in danger..'_

"Mistress. It's time."

Eve's eyes widened at the voice of a certain maid. She turned around with her bangs covering her eyes that held sadness. She closed her eyes and took a step slowly towards the balcony. Ophelia reached her hand out as Eve took it, leaving once again with Remy.

* * *

While in the kitchen, Chung smiled as he mixed the ingredients together before pouring the batter into the pan carefully, little by little. Waiting for two minutes to pass, he watched the bubbles form before beginning to pop. The moment two minutes passed, he swiftly flipped the cake to the other side and once again, waiting for two minutes. Soon, one pancake was finished as he continues to make more, repeating the same process with the others.

Eventually, all of the pancakes were done as he poured syrup onto the steaming piled pancakes. He took out a piece of butter, cutting it into small pieces before sprinkling them on top of the pancakes that were bathed in syrup. He soon took out fresh berries, putting them on the plate before placing it on the tray with a cup of juice.

He happily carried the tray to his room, but by the time he got back, Eve was no longer there. His eyes widened as he placed the tray on his bed and looked around his room. Only Moby was there in sleep mode. He smiled softly before taking the letter he wrote before and added more to it with his pen.

_**To my loving Eve,**_

_**As I promised, I'll continue on writing letters to you. Last night went on peacefully until morning came. I was having a dream where you were back in my arms, smiling and we held hands, embrace each other, and kiss. I guess you could say that it was a good dream until I heard a loud scream. By "loud scream", I mean really loud. It even reached to my room even though the walls should be thick enough to block out sounds.**_

_**Guess who gave out that scream. It was Ara. After I heard such a scream, I came out of my room and came running to the source of the scream. And I heard something stupid coming out of Ara's mouth. Do you remember when Ara's eyes got blinded by Oberon's flying blade? Aren apparently found out about our situation from Aisha and pleaded Aisha to trade eyes with Ara for her to see light and colors again. Somehow Aisha was able to transplant their eyes and reconnected the optic nerve. Anyway, Ara preferred death over regaining her sight from her brother's pair of eyes. You don't know how furious I was at her words. I did something unexpected to her. I slapped her. I wasn't in control of my actions and just snapped. I said some horrible things to her. Either way, she shouldn't have talked about death so easily. It reminded me of your death. **_

_**After I finally told her a few things, I just walked away and went back to sleep in our room. I was really tired. I probably slept through the afternoon and skipped my meals. I just couldn't bring myself to see the others after that incident in the morning, plus I wasn't really that hungry. So the evening went by, and soon night came. Nothing special happened while I was writing this letter. I'm going to go patrol around the area now. I hope the servants won't find me.**_

_**I'm going to continue this letter, okay? Eve, you don't know how shocked, confused, and happy I was when I saw you in front of me. I finally got to touch you and receive your warmth once again. When we entered our room, I had many things I want to tell you and I wanted to do more things with you. Embracing you while you give me a sweet kiss that slowly turned to a passionate one filled with strong emotions. Words didn't come out of our mouths, but those words were conveyed in our actions. I was extremely happy when we became one. I was happy, nervous, and excited. My heart was beating at an insane speed, did yours? I was hoping that you wouldn't leave me when I wake up, and you didn't. We even took a shower together and I was able to confirm that you aren't a mere hallucination of mine. I wanted you to taste the pancakes I made, but you had already left me. I don't blame you, in fact, I'm just thankful that you gave me the chance to touch you and talk to you again. I have no regrets, except maybe I want to have a family with you. **_

_**Hey Eve, you're still alive in this world somewhere, right? I'll find you and propose to you. Although, first I need to be healthy and be considerate of the others. I need to apologize to Ara first. Looks like I have a lot of things to do. I'll definitely find you and the first place I'm going to will be Altera. Eve, please wait for me and this time I won't let you slip out of my hands.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Chung Seiker**_

He smiled as he blew on the ink lightly before folding it, slipping it back into the envelope and gently put it in the box. He smiled brightly before looking at the breakfast before him.

"Looks like.. You'll have to wait for my pancakes again. I'll make more for you later. Time for me to eat my breakfast."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And I'm done~ :D A bit rushed, so I'm sorry. OAO Anyways, I've found an Otome Game that's for mobile devices. Sadly, I have to wait 4 hours for more energy. Although, it's worth it since the plotline is pretty good and characters are just pure awesomeness. XD By the way, I do not know how to make pancakes no matter how easy it is for certain people, so this is all based on my research.

Oh yes, I need to write the one shot reviewers since I'll forget them very soon. And I need to keep track of how many people I owe since I'm slow. :x

550th is **BIAxDiA**, 600th is **TsukixnoEvernight**, 650th is **Helringo**, 700th is **Sweet Trickster**, 750th is **Kat Neko983**, 800th is either **Sweet Trickster/MarioFireRed**(Just wait for the results), 850th is **Orithia WindBell**, 900th is **RubyCruicifix**, 950th is **SeouLee**, 1000th is **Tainted. Demon**(?), 1050th is **Spirify**, 1100th is **An0n Author**, 1150th is **xXHakuraXx**, 1200th is **SeraphicEve**...

_**Please **_tell me if I wrote the wrong people on the reviewers. OAO Especially 1000th.

Here are my replies to my kind reviewers~

**BIAxDiA: **_Aisha's sensitive, so I'm not surprised. XP Ara's going to calm down now, but not without some comforting of some people. ;3 *wiggles eyebrows* Me leveling up is like a rare thing. Reborn is just pure awesome. :D I don't mind if they're fillers. XD I guess it's great that Rena admits that she's a pervert. The herb is with them, but one problem is that... Aisha suspects it to be a fake. XD I don't think so. That's only in Assassin's Love. X3_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_*cough cough* Why yes. Well, they also did it in the first preview of Assassin's Love. And Eve ends up with... A belly. XD_

**KoraDora: **_Ah, I see. My first VP battle was when I was helping my friend's Aisha getting her first rank. True.. DW almost everywhere and she's in the rankings for PvP too. I play as Eve, Chung, and Elsword. XD Spice is only okay to me since I wasn't used to it. Like you said, it doesn't fit innocent Len. XD_

**Spirify: **_Thanks for the review on the one shot~ :D And don't worry. I already know about her death, but... ;3 (__**Spoiler**__)She lives on in the manga. XD They're pretty daring. _

**MarioFireRed: **_Why yes they did. XD I'm shocked as well. OAO S rank on LK?! *stares at my C rank* TT-TT I'll never be any higher than C! You envy me on how I update almost daily, and I envy you for your epic-ness in PvP. Mutual feelings of envy. *pats your head* _

**Awakened Hades: **_XD Oh well. Too late to revert time. XD _

**SeraphicEve: **_Aye! Happy! :3 I'm glad you love it and... Congratz! You're the 1,200th reviewer~ PM me your class pairing and plot. :D_

**An0n Author: **_*cough cough* Disturbing. XD Elsword said not to make too much noise and no force to Raven. XD Well, I felt awkward helping Chung write out his letter... XP_

**Helringo: **_Not forever. ;D And... You did? And Cheve?! :3 Anyways... How I have these pictures? That's for me to know and for you to find out. I can give you more. Maybe you can retrace the surroundings and find out clues. :P_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD I approve as well! XD Well, many things happened, so... They deserve some "fluff". X3 At least you like it. Yes, it's pretty good. And I forgot the name.. :x Lemme find it. I have this bad habit of throwing the movies I finished watching somewhere in the house. OAO I first got interested in Elsword because of Chung's FG and Eve's CN. XD I dislike Raven to a certain point. XD I'm getting to know your inner fangirl~ :D_

**NobelTJ99: **_*calls 911* :D You wish, but never. *eats salmon*_

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD We'll see about that. Hmm.. Shall it be twins? XD And why can't I say it out loud? It's the truth, isn't it? ;3 Well, Asian's a Genius. XD The world is out to get you~ :D *throws confetti around* :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Can I come to the party? :D Thanks for reviewing the one shot, did you like it? :D Glaive will be taken care of later while Eve is gone.. :(_

**Archious: **_XD Well, she's human in this story of mine. Since I cannot write with systems. I'd fail at that, so.. Eve is a human, she'll be able to reproduce like every normal human. Plus... I love humans. X3_

**kazurug21: **_XD If I put in details, I'd probably die. XD It's rushed, but I hope it's to your liking! :D It must be hard, huh? I want infinite, but sadly, no. :c I'll try my best in the fanfics! :D_

**KWolf909: **_XD It's amazing how people manage to read all 86 chapters nonstop. XD I love those pairings as well! Except my order is the opposite. XD _

**SeouLee: **_Do not worry! :D You have many things to do, so I don't blame you. :D And printing out the pages in order to read... XD You're amazing. Echo is awesome. :3 Elsword has an amazing imagination. ;3 Chung's trying to be normal and relief his sadness. OAO I know.. Most likely, this might be finished after 2-3 weeks of school. XD Thanks for the congatz and yeah.. PvP is okay, but hateful. Spammer, huh? Well, it's sad to be called that. I'm glad I researched before typing up the chapter too. I was reading an article about eyeballs and transplanting. And I paid close attention to the obtic nerve part. XD Here's your Cheve. I can already go there since I pretty much soloed all of Hamel's dungeon without dying. :D I even got an S rank on Magmanta's Cave. :3 And SS for partying. X3 PG and PG-13.. Raven's past is pretty bloody. :x Rena x Raven scenes. XD _

**Guest/o0Nyu0o: **_XD I also made a mistake if I hadn't read your review again. XD Rena's surprising sometimes. ;D I have no words for "their actions explained everything". :D And congratz on becoming Code Nemesis! :3 The 5/5 part was so easy. Since I soloed everything. XD Like I said, it won't be easy for Rena to recover. And... You guys are amusing. There. XD _

**Kat Neko983: **_Thanks for the review on the one shot! :D And... ;3 It's not lemon. I only said what they did, I didn't describe it. :D Well, Kiyo's your brother, so of course you'll protect him. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	88. Chapter 88: Aisha Trapped

**~Chapter 88: Aisha Trapped~**

* * *

As they walked back to the airship, Eve couldn't help, but wonder about Chung. Her hands clenched tightly, her nails digging into her delicate flesh, forming a small bead of blood. Ophelia gazed at her Mistress with sad eyes before smiling.

"Mistress Eve, please cheer up. I'm sure you and Chung Seiker will be reunited once again. Now that he knows that you're still alive, he'll look for you for as long as he lives."

"Yeah... Thank you, Ophelia."

"You're welcome."

Their short conversation ceased to continue when they reached their destination. Eve climbed the ladder, pushing herself up to stand on the metal platform followed by Ophelia. Oberon immediately rushed over to his Mistress after stumbling over his own feet. Eve ignored Oberon and mentally sighed at his clumsiness while Ophelia placed her palm in front of his face before shoving him.

"I'm going in my room for a bit. I want some time alone."

"Yes, Mistress Eve."

Opehlia bowed to her as she kicked Oberon in the shin. Oberon could feel his bones almost shattering at the mere strength Ophelia is putting in beating him up. Eve walked away slowly, entering the interior of the airship, heading towards her room. Remy rested in her arms as she opened the door.

Aisha who was searching for clues gave out a soft gasp at Eve's entrance. Eve slipped her glasses as it showed her the appearance of the person in front of her. She blinked once, twice, thrice before tilting her head in confusion.

_'Why is Aisha here? And why isn't she working on the cure for Rena? Not only that, where is Elsword? If she was going somewhere, I would have suspect Elsword to come along or at least someone.'_

"E-Eve...? You're.. Alive?"

The invisibility effect of Aisha's potion soon wore off as Aisha stared at Eve with watery eyes. She smiled as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She dropped her staff, running towards Eve with open arms, embracing Eve tightly. Remy flew out of Eve's arms before receiving the bear hug Aisha was giving Eve.

Eve couldn't help, but feel slightly awkward. She slowly wrapped her arms around Aisha and patted her head. She faintly blushed, not knowing what to do to calm Aisha's soft sobs. Aisha broke the embrace and wiped her tears away with a pale hand before smiling brightly.

"I believed that you would still be alive! It's not wishful thinking after all!"

"Wishful thinking..?"

"When we returned to the palace, everyone was depressed and the atmosphere was gloomy. I didn't want to believe that you had sacrificed yourself to hold the enemies back, that's why I had this conversation with Elsword where he said that my thoughts were just merely wishful thinking, but in the end.. My thoughts weren't wishful thinking."

"I see.. Thank you for.. Believing in me until the end."

"No, it's because you lived to give us hopes! You know.. Chung was like a broken doll when it came to your supposedly death. He always forced a smile and there was once where he lost it, running back to the ruins, expecting to see you buried under the rubble. However, he only found a choker and his hopes were crushed."

Eve's eyes widened slightly, holding in the tears that threatened to spill. Aisha stared at the silent Eve with questions starting to form in her head.

"I never knew about the situation.."

"Well, you know now. Let's go back now! I'll teleport us back to the palace before going back to this airship. They're going to be leaving for Altera soon, right?"

"Aisha.. I can't go back. I made a promise with Ignotum that I would return to Altera after reuniting with Chung for a short moment. Forget the topic for a moment, why are you here? Shouldn't you be working on the cure for Rena?"

"Eh...?"

"Aisha, I came to the palace to see Chung and to give you the _Thousand Years Ginseng_. Didn't Elsword give it to you?"

"He did, but.. That _Thousand Years Ginseng_ has no smell to it! From what it said in the book, the herb was supposed to have a strong smell."

"That's right, but overtime, it'll lose its smell for temporary."

Aisha fell on her knees as she made a mistake. Suddenly, a slightly tremble made Eve lose her balance as she realized that they were finally moving. Aisha looked around in surprise. Eve narrowed her eyes before taking Aisha's hand. She pulled Aisha up and grabbed her staff.

"Aisha. Leave this place. We're leaving for Altera. Aisha...You can teleport out of here, so please.. Watch over the others."

"B-But!"

"Sorry, but we cannot let her leave, Mistress Eve."

"Oberon?!"

"She knows she has stepped into an enemy's airship, staying here to look for clues. I've been watching her for a while now. For now, we need to lock her up."

Aisha's eyes widened at those words. Eve glared at Oberon, electric sparks surrounding her. She raised her hand, pointing at Oberon with a glow appearing at her fingertip. Oberon narrowed his eyes and got into battle position. A shadow appeared, running past both Oberon and Eve, knocking Aisha out, handcuffing her.

"...?!"

"Ophelia?! What do you think you're doing?!"

"What Oberon said is correct. Mistress Eve, we will merely take her to Altera and treat her as a guest. However, for now, she must stay in the basement. Don't worry. We'll feed her normal food."

"That's why, please rest."

Oberon disappeared from Eve's sight, appearing behind her. His hand almost came in contact with the back of her neck as she evaded his attempt. Eve did a quick somersault, landing behind Ophelia and knocked Remy into the spine of Ophelia, taking back Aisha.

"Photon Flare."

Concentrating on gathering the energy from within her body and the particles around them before unleashing a bright light that blinded their vision. Eve quickly carried Aisha away before Oberon and Ophelia could catch up. Remy body-slammed into the metal door, forcing it open as Eve quickly got out of the interior. She looked down from the railings, realizing that they were now in the middle of the ocean.

Oberon and Ophelia soon caught up with their Mistress, approaching her and Aisha cautiously. Eve stood in front of Aisha with her hands in front of her. A force field was formed in front of her, ready to unleash a powerful laser.

"Turn this ship around and let Aisha go."

"That, we cannot do."

"This is an order as Altera's princess! Turn this ship around and let Aisha go!"

"I'm sorry."

Oberon pushed back on his heels, dashing forward with his blade in hand. Eve hesitated for a split second in firing, allowing Ophelia to restrain her while Oberon got to Aisha. Eve glared at Oberon and Ophelia as they gave her guilty looks. Oberon soon carried Aisha away to the basement while Ophelia brought Eve back to her room. As soon as Ophelia entered the room with Eve, Eve spun on her heels, bringing her hand towards Ophelia, slapping her.

"If something happens to Aisha, I won't forgive you!"

"I'm sorry, but I assure you. We will not harm your friend. We surely will treat her as a guest as soon as we get to Altera."

"Leave me alone... Just take care of Aisha."

"Yes."

Eve grabbed a soft pillow and thick blanket, giving it to Ophelia. Ophelia retreated back silently with the objects Eve gave her as she slowly walked towards the basement where Oberon was setting Aisha down on the cold cement. Oberon bowed his head, mentally apologizing to his Mistress and Aisha. Soon, Ophelia entered, giving the pillow and blanket to Oberon who quickly made Aisha as comfortable as possible. Ophelia handed Oberon Aisha's staff as she removed the cuffs restraining her hands.

"Let's go. We should make something for them to eat later on."

Ophelia's words softly echoed along the silent iron walls around them, walking out with Oberon following with emotionless eyes.

* * *

Rolling to his side, he attempted to wrap his arms around a certain purple head for more warmth. However, his arms found nothing as they found only mere air. Elsword's crimson eyes fluttered open as he pushed himself up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, staring at the cold, empty space beside him. His eyes narrowed at the sight of it before looking at the bathroom door. He crawled out of bed, his body was met with the cold air and his feet touching the cold floor. He pushed the wooden frame of the door, expecting Aisha to be inside, however she was nowhere to be found. Worried, he quickly got read before searching the palace for the purple head.

Stretching his arms, Chung laid in bed and stared at the choker that was laid on his desk. He smiled, hugging his pillow tightly before taking out his glasses and a thick leather covered book. Slipping his black framed with tints of ghost white glasses, Chung silently read the bold text on the pages. His door was suddenly slammed open. His cerulean eyes twitched lightly before calming down, looking up with a soft smile. His smile faded at the sight of Elsword's worried crimson eyes.

"E-Elsword... What's wrong?"

"She's not here..."

"Who?"

"Aisha! She's not here! When I woke up this morning, she was no longer beside me! I checked almost everywhere in the palace. She's nowhere to be found!"

"Calm down. I'll help you find her."

Chung set his book down while asking Moby to do a quick scan around the palace. Moby quickly did as Chung requested. He pat Elsword's shoulder, tilting his head towards the door. Elsword nodded his head, following Chung's lead while Moby remained. Knocking on their friends' door, asking of the missing purple head's location and the last time they've seen her. Each and every time, Elsword seems to be growing paler and paler, slowly getting worrier as time pass.

_'Aisha... Where did you go? Hurry up and come back. Don't you need to make the cure for Rena? If you're gone as well, then.. No wait, I shouldn't think like this. I should be more positive. You'll be okay, definitely. I'm not going to have any wishful thinking, since.. You're still here. You're just going somewhere..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Sorry, I was busy searching for some Raw Chapters of my favorite manga and.. I can't help, but keep searching up Katekyo Hitman Reborn pictures, especially Tsuna. :x

Not only that, I got interested in this anime called "Inu To Hasami Wa Tsukaiyou" or to be more specific.. "Dog and Scissors" and listening to the anime "Free!" Ending Song: Splash Free, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Opening Songs: Dive To World, Last Cross, and band Aqua Timez: Sen No Yoru O Koete, Alones, Niji, Velonica, Mayonaka No Orchestra, & Mask. :D

Here are my replies to my kindhearted reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_:) Aww, it's not going to be that bad. And hand over your 5 bucks. :D You must hate Ignotum. XD Well, I suspect he's going to be butchered later on._

**Kat Neko983: **_XD Too bad you must wait. And... Raven x Eve again?! Just kidding, I knew you were going to ask for me to throw in those two. It'll be one sided though. I hope you don't mind. :x_

**o0Nyu0o: **_*cough cough* Technically 17.. And plus, Raven and Rena have problems, so I'm going to take some time with them. Now Chung and Elsword can experience having their lovers being taken away. XD She didn't die~ :D *attempts failed* Aisha is being cautious. :D That time, I was being chicken and I couldn't handle being in a party, plus I was impatient, so I just went solo. XD You're amusing. Eve must leave.. Sadly. :x_

**SerapicEve: **_XD And that Oberon had taken her to the basement. _

**Guest: **_I'm not sure what's so funny, but at least you enjoyed it? XP_

**Breathless Blade: **_Hullo~ A new kid always mean a greater potential appearing. XD I agree with the "delightfully twisted story", but the amazing and poignant.. Not so sure. XP Actually, I read your fanfic and it's way better than my first fanfic. XD I think your skills are fine, and they'll even be better than my own! :D By the way, 2k review is called a dream. _

**Helringo: **_"Otome" XD And yes it is. Although, your sister could be talking about either Ninja Lover or Destiny Ninja. Aye, 4 hours is a long time. :x Oh? Next is Rena? I see... I have no comment. XD First clue: "Search for people whose names start with the letter '__**E**__'." :D_

**Spirify: **_xD Yes. She's alive. If it is coming, then I would be able to see the other Arcs. XD Well, my hopes are at maximum. I can spoil you with the manga, but I don't want to. I'm just excited for ēlDLIVE__. Aisha wants Elsword to be safe. ;3 While Chung needs to stay happy for Eve. ;D Fighting!_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD Aloha! How many chapters were you actually behind? You may kill him~ :3 Too bad, Aisha's staff is confiscated and she's now locked in the basement of the airship and they're in the middle of the ocean._

**Orithia WindBell: **_Yeah.. Last time, he went on a rampage. XD Eve! OAO Elsword? Hmm.. He'll be joining Chung whose lover is currently separated from him and he's going to search for her to the end of Elrios. XD Yay~ *joins party and throws confetti* :D You're welcome and I love you too. ;3 I want to see more of your "A Broken Doll". _

**KWolf909: **_XD I love to read too~ Thank you for your compliment~ :3 You will get to know more eventually. XD Well, I update mostly. Not sure when school starts again for me.. Q-Q Raven x Rena? XD Well, I prefer calling them.. "Reven, Rana, Rera" XD_

**KoraDora: **_XD Amazing.. Aisha's are like dominating the PvP rankings. Ah, I see.. I've spent my money on both my CN and DC. :3 I even got both of them Dark Holy Priest Costumes to match. XD And because of the additional effects. If the revamp comes to NA, then it's probably going to be sad to split the skills, although the HyperActive is okay with me. :D And... I haven't thought of that. OAO So... Let's leave it up to everyone's imagination. :x_

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO! *pokes your forehead and cheek* Poke war!_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD *cough cough* :3 It's a Elsword x Aisha moment where they're destined to be separated~ ;3 While Rena and Raven comforts each other._

**kazarug21: **_XD Unfortunately, I'm not going for Cinderella moments. I have incoming plans for Chung while he's acting all nice and calm. And thank you for your favorite! :D_

**An0n Author: **_XD *cough cough* A love making Chung... XD Well, they both stated that they're "happy" that they did it.. :P I can't wait to write more chapters~ :D_

**Awakened Hades: **_XD *cough cough* A curse that can be broken hopefully? :3_

**SeouLee: **_:x Aye.. Anyone would be devastated at that kind of moment. OAO I hope you can come back once again! :D Fighting! I'm not sure. XD But it's probably not a bad thing. I hope. :x_

**KiyoKu: **_*cough cough at their little moment* And... *stares at "edge of a cliff"* OAO _

**BIAxDiA: **_:x Aye.. Poor Chung. He made the pancakes for Eve, but in the end, he had to eat it himself. I'll be honest. At the ending where he said: "Looks like.. You'll have to wait for my pancakes again. I'll make more for you later. Time for me to eat my breakfast." I actually wrote an extra part where he was eating the pancakes with tears flowing, but I decided to remove that part. :x Well... That new light Oberon is in is fading... XD I actually went back to my previous chapters reading my replies again. XD I'll try my best to finish them! :D Thanks! :3_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	89. Chapter 89: Sudden Attack

**~Chapter 89: Sudden Attack~**

* * *

"That Noel.. Where is he when you need him? He dare to skip the meeting like it's none of his business!"

"Calm down, Camilla. Noel probably have other plans that needs to be taken care of. Noel is a very busy man after all. Please understand him."

"My lord, what shall be our next plan?"

"What? There's no need to be in a rush. Eve is coming back and apparently, a cute little hamster also sneaked into the ship."

Ignotum smirked widely behind his armor as he stared at his advisers and generals. Proto narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head. Ignotum stared at the silent Proto before Apple's words drove his attention away from Proto.

"May I ask who this hamster is?"

"Someone you also know. Aisha of the Elemental Masters."

"Oh? Mastering the four natural elements? Interesting."

"Having her out of the enemy's hands would certainly reduce their attack power."

Camilla chuckled lowly as she casually leaned back on her chair. Apple shook her head as Ignotum silently waited for the conversation to continue. Proto sighed softly as Myu copied Apple, shaking her head. Helen stayed silent, writing down notes in her notebook. A certain silvery haired guy with his mask covering his face snort in silence as he crossed his arms, not taking part in this discussion.

"Camilla, you shouldn't underestimate our enemy. They still have many strong warriors. Our Princess may have returned to our side and Aisha has been brought to Altera, however Chung Seiker of Hamel, Elsword of the Red Knights, Rena of the Night Savers, Raven of the Crow Mercenary of Velder, and Ara Haan of Fahrmann."

"If you know so much, then you can do something about their overwhelming force."

Glaring at Apple, Camilla pushed back on her chair, standing up with the intention to leave until she heard a low chuckle escape from Ignotum's lips from behind the armored mask. This grabbed Apple, Proto, Camilla, Helen, Myu, and the others' attention.

"My lord?"

"Why are you guys arguing over trivial stuff? I know what to do later on. Just to be wary of traitors among us, I kept this a secret, but... Hamel will be under attack, very soon, led by Noel. What do you think of this plan, Glaive?"

His golden eyes stared at the silent Glaive, expecting any sort of reaction. However, Glaive gave nothing in response, trying to find the right words to say in this situation. Proto gave Glaive a blank stare before flicking her wrist, forming a thin, deadly spear spurt from the marble floor. Glaive quickly kicked the table with his foot, pushing him back with his arms still crossed as he sighed quietly behind his mask.

"Control your temper and be more patient. It's not going to be very helpful in battle. My lord, I have no comment on this plan. If it succeeds, then great. The tables will be flipped to our advantage, however if Noel fail to do so, then there's no other choice, but to finish them off with our remaining forces."

"Very well. The meeting's over. Everyone go back to your posts."

As they walked out of the room, Glaive clenched his fists tightly before hoping in his mind that the others in Hamel would be alright.

* * *

Spending most of their morning, Aisha wasn't found anywhere in the palace nor the village nor the outskirts of Hamel. Her belongings weren't in Elsword's room. Elsword ignored his well being, desperately searching for the purple head to make sure of her safety.

Accompanying him, Chung couldn't help, but wonder if Aisha's disappearance had to do with something when Eve had to leave. His cerulean eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched Elsword pacing around the room. Elsword slammed his fist against the pure white walls of his room, panting heavily. Chung sighed, grabbing the nearest object next to him which is Moby, throwing Moby at Elsword. With his guard down, Moby was able to make contact with Elsword, knocking him down.

"Chung... What was that for?"

"That's for calming you down. You shouldn't panic just because of Aisha's disappearance.. I have a feeling where she is, but we'll have to check later. You need to eat. Nothing can be done with a empty stomach."

Elsword stared at her with blank eyes before smiling softly, nodding his head. Chung grinned, reaching his hand out towards Elsword who quickly grabbed it. As Elsword got pulled up, a soft knock grabbed their attention. A small scrack was opened between the door as golden eyes stared through the crack.

"Ara?"

"Um... Can I speak with Chung privately for a moment?"

Giving Chung a stare before nodding his head, taking his leave. He gave them a thumbs up before closing the door gently, heading for the dining room. Staring at each other with no words said as the awkward silence suffocated her.

"C-Chun-"

"Stop. Let me talk first. I would like to apologize for my behavior towards you when you talked of death. I did not mean to slap you, but... Your words were frustrating me and I couldn't control myself and.."

"No! It was my fault! I did not think of your feelings! Talking of death so easily when I can live a whole life ahead of me while Eve had to leave this world when she clearly wanted to stay, living her life out beside her loved ones. I deeply regret it! I will treasure my life and these eyes that Aren gave me.. I won't be lost again."

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear that. I hope.. We can still be friends, acting as normal around each other as possible."

Smiling a gentle smile at her, Ara was filled with happiness and bowed down slightly before returning the smile with her own. She rose her delicate hand before letting it fly across his face. She stuck her tongue out, skipping out the door as her words echoed in his mind.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a slap for a slap~!"

Chung chuckled as he looked out the window, staring at the cool blue sky and the fluffy clouds. He smiled, turning on his heels with the intention to join Elsword in the dining room, however a violent tremble knocked him off his feet as the entire country of Hamel was in the consistent tremors. Grabbing his Destroyer, using it to balance, trying to figure out the cause of the tremors. Out of nowhere, a large laser was fired, heading straight for him. Narrowing his eyes, he swung his Destroyer in front of him, blocking the attack before getting pushed back, crashing into several thick walls.

"Damn.. Who's attacking Hamel?"

The violent tremors had finally stopped, only to find explosions happening throughout the palace. Chung silently cursed under his breath as he evaded another attack. Alex and Seris stayed in Alex's room, silently waiting for Ignotum's orders as the explosions happened nowhere near them. They couldn't help, but feel a certain emotion called "_guilt_".

* * *

"Aren?! Where are you?!"

Leaning on a cracked wall for balance as she called out her beloved brother's name. Unconsciously letting her guard down, several cannonballs were fired, aiming for Ara. The moment she realized was a split second too late as she braced herself for the impact, however waiting for a few minutes, nothing came as she opened her eyes. Long flowing ebony hair, tied in a low ponytail swayed against the shockwave of the cannonballs as they swung their blade, cutting the cannonballs into half.

"Ara?! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!"

"Aren...? You can see?"

"Of course not. Did you forget? I can focus easily and rely on my other four senses. Ara.. Hurry up and run. Gather the others and try to stop this sudden attack from the enemy."

"...! What about you?! I can't just leave you here with stray cannonballs flying towards you constantly!"

"Don't worry. Put some trust in your beloved brother's ability. What you can't see in front of you won't hurt you."

Aren grinned as his arm rose, a dark arm forming of shadows above him, swiping down, throwing the incoming cannonballs aside. Small beads of tears were formed before Ara wiped them away, running off to find Rena and Raven who were in the dining room with Elsword.

* * *

"Raven, behind you!"

Rena's voice rose in worry as Raven evaded the flying blades with much difficulty. However as he evaded, more cuts were caused on his tanned skin and ripping through the furry, white coat. Rena cursed softly under her breath, slashing downwards with Erendil.

"Evoke!"

Gathering the forces into her blade, releasing a condensed sphere of energy into the open space between them before it exploded. The invisible restraints that were holding her back were finally cut as she moved freely. Elsword clashed his blade with a simple looking flute. The guy with spiky white hair that was held back with an amber headband smiled as he did a quick, powerful roundhouse kick. Elsword brought his hands up to block the kick, however only to receive a breathtaking jab to the abdomen by his opponent's elbow.

"I'm Noel. One of the generals of Altera's army. Nice to meet you, Elsword of the Red Knights."

He grinned at Elsword before kicking the red head away and reached his flute back, clashing it with Raven's thin blade. He smirked as Rena shot a twig of condensed energy towards him. He sighed, smiling lightly, bringing his feet up and kicked Raven on the head, pushing him back before deflecting the twig with his flute.

"Ooh, many strong opponents~ Now now, don't mind me. I'll take all of you on. Bring it, brats."

Elsword spit out the salty crimson blood, wiping the corner of his mouth with his hand before holding up his blade and Cornwell. Rena swiftly did a somersault, landing on her feet gracefully as she prepared an attack with Erendil. Raven swung his legs below Noel who merely jumped into the air, dodging it completely as Raven backed away.

"The fun's only begun. Don't go soft on me!"

Noel smirked lightly, staring at his three sword wielding opponents as he held his flute up to his lips. Each pressed back on their heels before rushing forward, clashing their respective weapons with Noel.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Apple and Proto aren't the only ones involved~ :3 Anyways, I'm so sleepy... :x I have nothing to say except... I'm just two levels away from being a level 60! Yesterday and today... :3 I leveled up and I finally maxed up my necessary skills~ :3

Now, max level isn't an impossible dream for me any longer! :D Oh yes, I've made 3 new friends yesterday during the party. :D Such nice epic people.. :3

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*sips tea as you lead a small group of rebels* I hope you survive in this war. XD I don't accept credit~ :P *waves $200 in front of you* ;3 Well, he's going back to butchering because of this chapter for sure.. Aye, I hope so as well~ :D_

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_XD Yeah! New anime, but... The episodes are usually around 13... :x Devils and Realist? Is it good? XD Poor Aisha. Well, the ship is still going back while Hamel is.. Attacked. :D She'll be treated as a "guest", so we'll leave it up to them. :D And... I hope you aren't confused that badly by me! OAO_

**An0n Author: **_XD You must be happy. Well, genuises will have to make mistakes once in a while. :) I'm such a nice person. I wonder if I'll get murdered by those two for making them lose their lovers. XP And you have to get the right amount of sleep! OAO_

**Orithia WindBell: **_*gives you a metal fan* XD As you wish. Elsword is unfortunately fighting now. Please leave a message after the tone. XD Well, not yet, Ignotum have other plans in mind. ;D And... OAO! Oh my god! I'm excited for the next chapter! I'll be awaiting it patiently! ;3 _

**xXHakuraXx: **_QAQ *pokes you with a metal fan* _

**o0Nyu0o: **_xD I won't and.. I said technically. XD It's just that their birthdays hasn't come yet, but a few months later. XD Well, many things happened. OAO *takes a look at those pills and Aisha's still unconscious* :x By chicken of parties, I meant I disliked going into parties at the time. :x But now, I'm fine with them now~_

**Archious: **_XD No one gets pregnant immediately. Plus, a week hasn't even passed yet. XD Well, I have no comment. XP I do make happy chapters! OAO Well.. In the beginning.. XD It was so light hearted in the beginning. XD I'll try my best. *takes paper and pencil and scratches head* XD_

**Helringo: **_Aye, but he doesn't know anything yet~ Well, just remember that it's Otome. XD The titles? I'm pretty sure I stated them in my previous response.. Anyways, they're called: Shall We Date: Ninja Love and Destiny Ninja. And I see~_

**kazurug21: **_Aye.. There are many troublesome things. Chung may be another expert in Alchemy, but he's currently avoiding random explosions. Ignotum... He's such a nice king. XD_

**Awakened Hades: **_Ah... I guess it's true in a way.._

**KWolf909: **_XD If it's Raven and Eve, it would be Reve or Rave. XD Everyone's in a sorry state right now..._

**Light15XV: **_That's alright! :D Review when you have time~ :3 And... Oberon is merely trying his best to carry out his orders. :x_

**KoraDora: **_Ah, I see.. I have the permanent ones, and they're nice. :3 Me neither, but... CN had it easy, DC... Bleh. IS... *cries* The others, not so sure. XD Forgetfulness. Teen Titans? Nope, but heard of it before. _

**Kat Neko983: **_XD *takes $5 and buys you some snacks* ;3 My revenge on authors who put cliffhangers at the end of suspenseful chapters. ;D Well, I'm sure you have one nice brother._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD I Like Tsuna, Hibari, Reborn and Gokudera. ;D Well, they're a bit evil. XP_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD Poor you. I'm glad to hear that you're still as supportive of this humble story of mine as ever~ :D Genuises must make a mistake somewhere. ;3 *takes staff and gives you a simple ironclad nata(gardening tool used for clearing brush)* :D_

**Breathless Blade: **_Well, at this pace and if I'm not rushing the events, then.. It might exceed 100 chapters. Alright then, it might be somewhat poignant.. :x And you're welcome! :D It's not that big of a deal and plus.. Your story is interesting~ *thumbs up* Although, I'm half expecting a Chung x Eve as one of the official pairings.. XD Well... Aisha's going to be treated as a "guest", so no worries~ Eve is going to be stuck as well.. :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	90. Chapter 90: The Battle's Just Beginning

**~Chapter 90: The Battle's Just Beginning~**

* * *

As Chung launched himself into the air with his Destroyer, he dodged a flying knife that came out of nowhere. He growled softly as he turned his head to his mysterious attacker. Honey colored hair with tints of dark walnut highlights tied in two pig tails with a beanie over her head and delicate fingers holding several knives.

"Luichel~ Nice to meet you, Prince of Hamel. I never expected to meet my Princess's boyfriend. Lucky! I wish she was here to witness your death..."

"... Luichel? Eve is alive, isn't she? Where is she?"

Landing on his feet, he slipped his armored mask on, holding his Destroyer upward, positioning himself in _Seige _mode. Luichel giggled, sitting on a fallen piece of the ceiling with her legs crossed. Her amber eyes glowed as she hummed softly before answering Chung's answer before he snapped.

"That's right, she's alive. From what I heard, Oberon and Ophelia rescued her before the ruins fell on her. Thus, she was brought back to Altera and stayed there for a while until... She requested to come to Hamel. Luckily, she left before we launched an attack. Did you have fun with her?"

A heavy blush crawled on his face when the memories resurfaced at Luichel's last words, but luckily his mask covered it. Luichel smirked at his silence and threw knives as his guard was down for a split second. Fortunately, Chung deflected the knives with his Destroyer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Although, I'm not sure what kind of fun you had. Oh yes.. I heard that one of you have gone missing. By any chance.. Is her name... Aisha?"

"...! What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing~ It was her fault to begin with. All by herself, she-"

"Luichel. You shouldn't let out information to the enemy so carelessly. What would you do if the enemy get the upper hand on you and decide to counterattack?"

A voice came from behind Chung as an incoming blade came flying towards his head. Evading the blade, he did a quick somersault, retreating away from the mysterious person. As the person stepped out with a hand running through their sky blue hair, their serious royal blue eyes left no words to be said.

"Vanessa!"

"I knew you would be running your mouth off again."

"You're mean! I was just being generous! It would be mean of me to keep such information to the Prince of Hamel, the boyfriend of our Princess!"

"That's why you're naive."

Chung stared at Vanessa with wide eyes and many questions were formed in his head. On Vanessa's armored clothes was the sign of Velder.

_'Vanessa, "Iron Lady" of Velder. Why is she on Altera's side? From what I remember, Velder still hasn't recovered from the previous battle with Hamel.. At the end of the battle, Velder signed the Treaty of Peace, going into an alliance with Hamel. Altera is Hamel's enemy, then... Why is one of the generals working for Altera?'_

"Prince of Hamel. Please forgive me for my ignorance. As you already know, I'm Vanessa, one of the generals of Velder's army. From our previous battle, I am unsatisfied with the outcome. I was disappointed in my kingdom's decision on making the alliance. However, Velder is my one and only home. I could never bear leaving Velder while it's in its current weakened state."

"So, in public, you serve under Velder while you work under Altera in secret."

"That's right. This time, I shall crush Hamel. Hamel will cease to exist, leaving behind no one of its heritage."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Chung's head turned to the side, his eyes widening at the sight of Luichel kicking him to a wall. The ceiling soon fell on him as Vanessa approached him. A spear was thrust towards Vanessa, stopping her from getting closer to Chung. Ara jabbed her elbow into Luichel's stomach before grabbing her spear, standing in a defensive position.

"Chung, are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah.. I have my Freiturnier protecting me."

Chung pushed himself from the rubble, proving himself to be fine despite being crushed by the heavy pieces of the ceiling. Vanessa cursed silently under her breath as she pulled Luichel up. Luichel wiped the corners of her mouth, glaring at the newcomer. Ara smiled as she dig her heels into the ground, ready to attack as Chung prepared an attack while being in _Seige _mode.

"Seige Shelling."

"Tempest Dance."

* * *

Bending down as Noel pressed down on his hands before violently spinning with his legs outstretched, kicking Elsword and Raven away from him. Before his feet could reach her, Rena quickly stopped her attack, and let out a strong spin kick before doing a somersault into the air, shooting twigs of condensed energy towards Noel.

Smirking widely, Noel took out his mandolin, his right hand's fingers plucked on the strings while his left hand's fingers gracefully placed on the fingerboards. A beautiful melody came out, letting out powerful sound waves, however behind that melody and sound waves were the moving blades of wind. The blades of wind blend within the melody as it began to the create many cuts on Rena. While holding onto Erendil, Rena's hands rose, trying to block out the melody, however, she failed to do so.

_'Damn it! The wind blades.. They're camouflaging within the melody. As long as I continue listening to the melody, the blades can freely cut me up, but... Something feels strange.'_

Noel smiled as he continued his playing, torturing Rena, however he let his guard down. Raven pushed on his heels, slashing his blade across the mandolin. Noel showed a portion of surprise on his face before regaining his composure, and continued to play. Raven's eyes widened as the blades of wind began to cut his body up. However, a magic circle was formed below their feet. By the time Noel realized the circle, Elsword stabbed a Cornwell into the ground.

"Rage Cutter!"

The smaller version of his Cornwell spurt from the circle, damaging Noel's precious mandolin and slashed his leg, letting the blood stain the ruby metallic blade. Luckily, because of the Cornwells interfering with the sound, Rena quickly evaded the Cornwells, running up to the silver haired man with her bow and twig in hand. She smiled as she muttered a few soft words under her breath.

"Trapping Arrow."

Letting out a loud curse, the arrow pierced through his flesh, letting the blood splatter against the ground and his broken mandolin. The fallen leaves scattered across the bloodied ground, exploding a they let out a light shockwave. Noel's hand covered the small hole left behind from Rena's arrow, bringing the blood stained hand in front of him as he widely smirked.

"Blood... It's been a while since I've seen my own blood. I almost forgot how it tastes, how it looks.."

A crazed look appeared on his face, his hands reaching out for the two blades strapped to his back. The moment he unsheathed his blades, Rena could only see crimson color of blood in front of her. Elsword closed his eyes, concentrating on his other four senses. Raven dragged Rena away as he ripped a piece of his clothes, tying it around her eyes before doing so for himself. Noel launched himself towards the silent Elsword who deflected his attack, doing a spin kick to his face.

"You... Those blades have been stained with the blood of so many innocent lives... You can never wash off the blood that's stained your blades. One look at those blood stained blades and you'll be blinded by the blood's color. Using that chance, you cut them down without sparing a second thought. And those instruments.. They've been enchanted with magic, allowing you to attack with sound waves, cutting us up."

"Oh? You sure know a lot, That's right. I cannot erase my past nor can I wash away the blood that's already stained my blades, but I can erase the people that's polluting this world, preventing them from doing so any further. However, you are mistaken about one thing. My instruments.. They allow me to attack with sound waves, however it's merely blocking your five senses temporarily. It doesn't necessarily harm you, but as that girl know, there were blades behind it. However, among those blades, I only control one. In other words, you guys have been harmed by only one blade while the rest are mere illusions."

"... You're making it more complicated."

"To put it in more simpler terms, we've been allowing ourselves to be cut up by one blade while our five senses were blocked temporarily. By the time we realize the cuts on ourselves, the blade is already hiding behind the sound waves. The blade is actually moving at an insane rate where we can't catch it with just a normal glance."

Noel smiled, clapping his hands at Rena's explanation. Raven could feel a cold, eerie aura appearing in front of him. He rose his blade up, clashing with the two blades of Noel's. Noel's voice was deeper and he could feel his skin crawling at the mere sound of it.

"As expected of those from the Night Savers. Those outcasts."

His hands reached out for the cloth covering their eyes, however a certain red head tried to stop him. Noel tightened his fist, letting out his voice as it created vibrations across the walls. Elsword, Raven, and Rena had to block the loud voice from bursting their eardrums, however before they realize it, they found themselves staring into glowing red eyes.

"Those from Night Savers and allies of them shall be eliminated."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Once again, I've left you guys with a cliffhanger and another twist. :x However, I can see the ending coming near... OAO Anyways, I'm currently stuck on a problem, and I wonder if you guys can help me.. Should I watch _**Tegami Bachi**_? It looks interesting, but at the same time it looks boring!

By the way... I spent half of my day looking up instruments. :x The instrument you see Noel hold in his hands. I knew what it was, but I forgot the darn name. And finally.. I came to a Banjo, Fiddle, and a Mandolin. After comparing the images, Mandolin was the closest one, so.. It became his instrument. XD

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_Hmm.. Maybe I should try it out~ After deciding on whether or not I should watch Tegami Bachi... XD I like female characters who are.. Independent. XD The dialogue between them was realistic?! O: Yay~! Well, actually Noel will be using blades and instruments. Noel likes music, so I thought "Why not make him fight with instruments?" XD Not only that, he was a former mercenary, so... It's sort of reasonable?_

**The Cynical Asian: **_*cough cough* For now... Let's forget Glaive, Eve, and Aisha. XP They won't be appearing until I say so. ;D Plan B... ;) *use Asian as a sacrifice* XD Your powers... Eh, I don't know if I should trust them or just prepare a strong security for Ignotum. XD You hate me? :P *orders the Epic NPC to assassinate __**The Cynical Asian**__* ;) Aye! 100+ chapters!_

**KWolf909: **_XD Glad to hear that. And.. There's still a war going on. Noel... Eh, let's find out more about him. :D I'm not level 60 yet. XD I'm just 2 levels away. I almost gave up at the Velder quests. Velder... To me, it's harder than Hamel. XD Don't worry~ I'm inside most of the time. XP You don't fail at life._

**Awakened Hades: **_XD Aye! Time for the war to start now!_

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD You never knew? If you go back to the Tournaments, you can see him using BM's skills. XD Well, you could say he's working for Altera, but his heart and mind belongs to Ara. XD I'm not sure if I'll make her pregnant.. I almost never die when doing solo runs. XD Yesh, I know who you're talking about. I guess it's true about her and Chi. XD Aisha won't be appearing for a while. XP And I'm happy to hear that!_

**SerapicEve:**_ He has his reasons. :3 Anyways, Glaive is definitely one of my ace. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_Yesh. You could say that he's one. XD Elsword has bad instincts from the start? XD Noel.. He's actually an NPC in Velder. XD I only stick him in there for reasons. Well, let's hold on to the hope that he's not going to do that. XD Temari? XD *gives you another metal fan* XD That's for Elsword. He won't be able to do anything for a bit._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Oh my god! I know! :3 But I love Tsuna more.. By a small, small, small margin. :x Aisha, Eve, and Glaive... They're the ones going to be in Altera. By the way... Congratulations! You're the... 1,250th reviewer! :3_

**kazurug21: **_XD Well, he has two blades strapped to his back, so.. He's bound to be able to use them. Glaive is boss. XD Rena... Let's wait and see. ;3 I'll try to surprise everyone! And thanks! I shall try my best! Good luck to you leveling!_

**Helringo: **_Aye. Ignotum have many strong people helping him. XP I see.. Well, good luck on leveling. XD You're playing the Otome game? XD Shocking! Gimme your ID or something. I'll add you. XD I'll check it out someday. XD_

**An0n Author: **_XD 4-6 hours of sleep before waking up and prepare for other stuff.. And then you get a nap? XD Just kidding. Well.. I've missed my meals too. No worries~ XD_

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO *pokes you with Chung's Destroyer*_

**Spirify: **_XD That's alright! You reviewed this time, so it's no problem. XD Review anytime! No need to apologize. Noel seems carefree, but behind that.. Is completely different. XP Elsword is just missing his beloved._

**KoraDora: **_I'm not sure about the Aisha's, but... They'll probably be OP. :x I don't want it to happen either. Forgetfulness.. Hmm, great idea. XD I'll try watching it someday... XP_

**KiyoKu: **_XD Yesh. Expect the unexpected. Noel's a bit... Different though._

**TimeSplice: **_Hullo! ^o^ You finally wrote your first story! Congratulations! I still remember you. XD You whispered to me out of nowhere, but I gained a new friend~ :P Thank you for your support! And I didn't do much to inspire you, it all depends on you. :P_

**DerpyKanshii: **_:3 Thank you for your compliment! I'll try my best for the later chapters!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	91. Chapter 91: Cease The Attack

**~Chapter 91: Cease The Attack~**

* * *

Throwing the knives at the ebony haired girl, Luichel tried her best to dodge the flying grenades consistently thrown by Chung. Ara quickly evaded the flying knives before thrusting her spear forward, aiming for Vanessa's vital point, however Vanessa merely dodged. Cursing lightly under her breath, Ara stabbed her spear into the ground and kicked the Iron Lady into the air.

"Suppression."

A transparent wave was sent out from Ara's hand as Vanessa found herself pressed against the cracked floor. Ara threw her spear into the abdomen of Vanessa's, plowing as hard as she can, pushing Vanessa forward.

"Wonder Wall."

Emitting a faint blue light, Chung was soon wrapped in the protective light as well as Ara. The flying knives that were flying towards him were soon rendered harmless as they fell on the ground. The sound of clattering could be heard echoing against the broken pieces of the walls. Chung positioned himself from a certain distance, firing powerful shots at Luichel who couldn't dodge even if she wanted to.

Ara sneaked a foot below the bleeding Vanessa, kicking her into the air. She positioned her spear, throwing it with her arm's utmost strength. Vanessa merely smirked as the spear came close to impaling her in the head. However, Vanessa immediately kicked the ceiling with her foot, turning on her heels before dashing towards Ara by pressing her feet against the ceiling. Ara's spear impaled the ceiling as Vanessa stabbed Ara in the abdomen.

Turning away from Luichel, Chung got out a grenade, throwing it at Vanessa. The grenade quickly exploded, pushing both girls away from each other. He rushed out from his spot, reaching a hand out to Ara, however Luichel kicked him in the shin, forcing him on his knees, stomping a foot on him. Her hand reached down, rubbing it as it was in pain from the impact of her leg against Chung's Freiturnier.

"Well, that was stupid of me. Bare flesh against thick, heavy armor."

"Yes. You are stupid, Luichel."

"You're so mean, Vanessa!"

Pouting lightly at Vanessa who ignored her, stabbing a short dagger into Ara's delicate hands. Luichel sighed as Vanessa walked over to the immobolized Chung. Vanessa swiftly grabbed her blade, rubbing something on it and stabbed it through the Freitunier, impaling Chung. Luckily, the blade stopped before reaching his internal organs.

"Our mission was only to attack Hamel. Ignotum did not specifically order us to attack the inhabitants of the palace, excluding the king. Your lives will be spared, however don't expect this to happen again the next time we meet."

"W-Why...?"

"Like I said, Ignotum did not order us to kill. He only said to attack Hamel. The citizens are perfectly alive, unless they commit a foolish act called suicide. Their homes, however are destroyed. Your friends are most likely alive. Your father... I don't know about him. Ignotum is sparing your lives for probably this one reason. Eve."

"Vanessa... L-Luichel... He may not order to kill us, but you're still going to injure us to a certain point to stop us from fighting in the war. And there are possibilities of us dying of blood loss."

"That's merely because you let your guard down."

Vanessa pulled out the blade from Chung, walking away with his blood stained on it. Luichel smiled, skipping beside her as Ara and Chung were left bleeding to death. Chung reached out to his Destroyer, his eyes slowly becoming blurry. Ara pushed her body up, opening her mouth, grabbing hold of the dagger's hilt, trying to pull it out. Chung forced his body to move, his helmet falling off his head, revealing his cream colored hair.

_'I'm not going to die here. Not until Hamel is restored to its peaceful self.. Not until I help out my friends.. Not until I have Eve beside me.. I have a lot of things to do. I can't die yet.'_

He glared at the direction where Vanessa and Luichel took off with ceruleans eyes that held undescribable emotions. Ara leaped up, grabbing her spear, however her hands began to feel numb and a sharp pain shooting through her. Chung and Ara slowly walked towards the dining hall where the others are at.

* * *

Elsword was stunned at Noel's words for a moment before doing a quick kick to his face. Noel was pushed back as he threw his blade at Raven who grabbed it with his bare hands, throwing it across the room.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean what I mean. Night Savers were the ones who took away my home!"

Rena's eyes narrowed slightly before looking away with guilt written on her face. Raven stayed silent before his thoughts wander to the past with Rena's betrayal. He shook his head, clearing his head of the past before standing up. He held his blade in hand, running towards Noel. Noel took out his flute, thrusting it towards Raven's neck, however Raven merely evaded it, disappearing from sight.

Holding the blade at Noel's neck, Raven prepared to end it all, however the hand that was holding his blade soon felt loose. Elsword and Rena's eyes widened as they stared at the arm that was holding the blade getting chopped off by a certain brunette. She licked her knife that was drenched in the crimson blade. Luichel kicked Raven in the head, knocking him back to Elsword. Elsword stared at Raven who was holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Raven!"

Vanessa stared coldly at Raven as she held his chopped off arm. Rena looked down at the ground as if the ground was anything of interest. She grabbed the hilt of Erendil, glaring at Vanessa, Luichel, and Noel with spring green eyes of hatred. She dashed forward, swinging her blade with as much force she can muster. For a moment, Elsword could see a small hint of crimson glowing in her eyes.

"Call of Ruin!"

Waving her hand, concentrating on her energy, forming small condensed spheres of energy. Throwing them towards Vanessa and the others, entrapping them as they spurt deadly spikes, impaling them. Blood was shed, splattering against the tiles and walls. Holding her blade up, she made a wide slash, detonating the spiky spheres. Rena stopped in her tracks, doing a spin kick to Noel who quickly grabbed her leg and proceed to break her leg, however Vanessa elbowed him in the abdomen.

"Noel. Time's up. Let her go."

Cursing lightly under his breath, Noel threw Rena into a nearby wall before walking away like nothing happened. Vanessa bowed politely at them before dragging the mocking Luichel away. Luichel threw her knives at a wall, forming a wide rectangle shape before kicking it down, allowing the harsh wind blow against their face. Vanessa grabbed Noel and threw him out into the open air before an airship floated up, ultimately catching him. Vanessa soon jumped off with Luichel as their words echo deeply in their minds.

"Hopefully, we won't meet each other in battle."

"Weaklings should stay behind the strong ones."

Soon, Altera's airship left as their mission was completed. Raven slammed his fist onto the ground, cracking it as frustration was shown on his face. Elsword bit his lower lip harshly, revealing a thin crimson line of blood. Rena tried her best to move her limbs, however no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her body. At that moment, Chung and Ara came in, slamming the door down. Their eyes widened at the sight of their friends and the sight of blood.

Chung's hand unconsciously hovers over his wound as his cerulean eyes slowly closed. His legs gave way, Chung fell on his knees, fainting. Ara knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up, but her efforts were futile. Elsword turned his attention to the fallen Chung and Raven's loss of an arm before screaming his lungs out at their loss.

* * *

Eve stared at the palace before her, entering in silence. Her fists tightened, hovering above her chest. Her eyes narrowed slightly at the sight of Aisha being taken to a room where she can't watch over her. Not only that, there was something bothering her the most, but she doesn't know what it is, adding onto her frustration.

_'Aisha is not going to be beside me. I won't be able to get her back to Hamel. However.. What's happening at Hamel? Are the others alright?'_

Sighing softly, she walked towards her room, until Ignotum's voice attract her attention. Silently cracking a small gap through his door, staring at him as he talked with three people. She narrowed her eyes at Vanessa, Noel, and Luichel.

_'Two people from Velder and one from Elder...? Not to mention, Vanessa is a general in Velder. Isn't Velder supposed to be in an alliance with Hamel? Did Velder betray Hamel or did Vanessa betray Velder and join Altera in this battle? What's Ignotum going to do this time? His plans..?'_

"Good work, Vanessa, Noel, Luichel."

"No, it was my pleasure to be serving under you."

"Hamel's been destroyed to a certain point. The citizens are still safe, no injuries while their homes are obliterated to bits and pieces. The inhabitants of the palace are safe, excluding certain people. The king, however, we do not know of his location nor do we know if he has been attacked by one of us."

"Oh? We can finish off Curator any time we want. These certain people.. Tell me who they are and what did you do to injure them?"

"Ara Haan of Fahrmann, Chung Seiker of Hamel, and Raven of the Crow Mercenary of Velder. We merely stabbed Ara's hands, impaling Chung through his armor, and cutting off Raven's arm. Possible deaths would be Chung and Raven due to blood loss if not treated immediately."

Eve's eyes widened at those words, taking each steps back slowly. Her hand covered her mouth as she quickly ran away from Ignotum's doorway. Ignotum's golden eyes stared at the door with guilt in them before facing his generals.

"You may go back now. Thanks for your hard work."

"Yes."

Walking back to their rooms, Ignotum sighed, laying on his bed with his eyes closed. The door to his room was soon closed as his thoughts wandered to Eve.

_'Looks like.. I won't be able to go back now. Choosing this path is my choice, and I won't turn back. It's already too late.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Done. XP And thank you for answering my question! I'm currently watching _**Tegami Bachi**_ and it surely is interesting. XD Thank you to all! :3 Anyways, I almost leveled! Well, not really... Just about 19.5%-24.9% more. :x

Also~ Raven's arm... Let's say good bye to it. *prays* XP Oh yes, I got back my State Tests' scores and.. They're mostly Advanced, except for one! Which is.. History. I got a Proficient on it. :x

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**sOdAPopgrl133: **_I'm glad to hear that! I was sort of afraid about the balance... :x Noel's love for music inspired a new style of fighting. XD Hmm... That's true. Deaf people probably would be the greatest weapon against Noel's melody. XD NPC's are a part of the game, so they deserve to be fighting in the war! XD I think you should~ ;3 It'll bring up the excitement. Oh, I see... *takes note of run-on sentences* Thanks for the heads-up! :3 I'll be more careful!_

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD Vegeta. XD You can never beat the Elgang's deadly beauties! XD *brings Marigolds to your house* :D Yes, Luichel is Elder's Accessory girl while Luriel's the Bank girl. XD Noel... Eh, he's good to be in a battle. XD_

**KiyoKu: **_Well, I'm trying to end it. Don't worry, I'll end it in one way or another! *determined*_

**AishaElementalMaster: **_XD Eh, no worries about that. To me, reading all 91 chapters is amazing enough, so thinking its boring isn't much of a big deal. :P_

**KWolf909: **_You're welcome. XD I'm literally just.. Reading Fanfics, Manga, watching Anime, MV of my favorite songs, and playing Elsword. XD You must hate cliffhangers. Yes, I always listen to music when writing out chapters. :3 I agree, it's soothing and inspiring. XD_

**KoraDora: **_I'm not sure... Let's just leave it to the imaginations. XP Well, it'll take a while for me to watch all of that. I'm happy to hear that you love it. :3 _

**An0n Author: **_XD I know Shingeki No Kyoujin is great. XD Especially clean-frean-san over there. XD And thank you._

**TimeSplice: **_XD Nah, it didn't creep me out. More like, it surprised me since almost no one ever whispered to me. XD Ruben to Velder is on Rurensia while Hamel and Sander are on Pluone. :D I await yours as well. :P_

**Helringo: **_Yeah, and I received it. XP Hmm.. What do you think? :P Glaive... For Altera who injured Ara or Hamel where his beloved Ara is helping out. Ah, I never tried out Grand Chase. XP _

**SeraphicEve: **_Aye... It's total war. There are many possible deaths._

**3: **_Woot! XD A whole review just to answer my question, thank you! :3 I took everyone's opinion and decided to watch it! :D Currently on Episode 11 as we're speaking. XD I have an attraction to tragedies, so I think I'll enjoy it. XD_

**Breathless Blade: **_XD When I read your review, I was like: "Who's V?" XD Until I read on. Vanessa is usually all justice. :P She'll have a different version of justice. XD No worries. Review anytime! And you're welcome. XD I'm not an angel, I'm just exploring new, awesome fanfics that can surpass mine. :D _

**Konjiki No Yami: **_xD No worries. I'll watch on and spoil you. XD Just kidding. And many plot twists... XD And yesh, you can request Elsword x Aisha. Any kind of pairing you want. _

**Spirify: **_XD Yesh. I based her on... Varia's Bel. His name is difficult for me to spell. XP I'll watch it one day. XD I'm currently watching it. :3 Oh yes, don't you love Fran?! XD I was scrolling around Katekyo Hitman Reborn videos and found one with Fran and Bel. XD "A poor excuse for a living creature. You may be royalty, but you're nothing, but a fallen prince." XD Don't you just love Fran's ruthless mouth? XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_*jumps with you* XD Aye! Hmm... Maybe I should.. I'll think about it. :3 Thanks for the idea! :D Temari~ XD Shinigami-sama. I hope you spare Elsword's head.. Or at least his internal organs. XD_

**Kat Neko983: **_xD You must be frustrated with my updates. I don't mean to make you cry!_

**Tiffany Keyblades: **_XD Yesh. No comment. Chung and Eve... Such naughty children. ;3 No, I haven't played Grand Chase. _

**Awakened Hades: **_I know. XP He's supposed to be creepy and full of blood lust. :x_

**kazurug21: **_XD I know. Strong people. The conversation.. Don't remind me of it. Even I, the writer is confused. There are earlier versions of the conversation and it's even more confusing. :x And all?! OAO I don't know.. Altera VS Hamel is the main focus.. Only some people from Velder disagree with the alliance between Velder and Hamel. I'll try my best!_

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD I've never seen an RF use "Flying Impact". Glaive is in his own league. XD Maybe, if I write an epilogue. You don't have to dream anymore, since my soon-to-be-published story: Assassin's Love... They will have children. It's in the previews. XD No worries. They're safe. Hopefully. XD Poor you. It's been scarred. Nah, I won't snap at the questions, and you don't ask that much questions, so no worries~ :3 You can continue. XD_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	92. Chapter 92: Attempts To Escape

**~Chapter 92: Attempts To Escape~**

* * *

"What should we do?! Chung and Raven... They need to be treated immediately! At this rate, they're going to die!"

"Ara, calm down."

Ara turned her head around, finding her golden eyes meeting with blank golden eyes that belongs to Aren and worried eyes of Seris's. Aren gave a pat to Ara's shoulders as Seris knelt down, quickly checking for Chung's heart rate. Her eyes narrowed before rushing towards Raven who was heavily panting.

"There's one more place where Altera's forces hadn't destroyed. It's most likely to be the safest place and out of sight."

"Where is that?"

"An underground hideout. Alex and I had hid under the palace this whole time, creating short cuts and whatnot. I'll explain more as soon as we treat these two. We have enough resources to treat them. That includes packs of blood to transfer. Follow me."

Seris quickly jumped down from a hole in a wall that connects to the royal garden. Elsword tightened his fists, throwing Raven on his shoulders before rushing over to Ara. He grabbed Chung's limpless body, throwing him on his shoulders before following Seris. Ara wiped her tears away, taking Rena's hand, throwing it behind her neck before carrying her bridal style, jumping down. Aren sighed in relief as the silence embraced him. He walked away with a cold look, dragging his sword along the cracked tiles.

_'Now... What shall I do? I guess I should patrol around the area for a bit until the others calm down. And... I need to get Elsa's body..'_

* * *

Seris rushed to a dead end, pressing her hand on the grass before the trap door opened wide for them. Seris smiled lightly at Alex who waved his hand at them. Elsword and Ara quickly entered as Seris closed off the trap door while Alex pointed to several beds.

"Lay them down. Seris will take care of them."

"Wait! Does she know-"

"Yes, she knows what she's doing. She has been studying in the field of medical. Now, shut up and let her do her magic."

"... Please.. Save them."

"Don't worry. Seris will do anything to save a person's life if they depend on her."

Alex smiled softly as he walked towards Seris who was taking Chung's heavy Freitunier off. Ara closed her eyes for a moment before taking out a small pouch of acupuncture needles inside. Seris gave her a quick glance before smiling through her mask. Ara nodded her head, washing her hands of her blood. She quickly bandaged them up before wearing a pair of gloves and a mask. She laid out the pouch as she took a clean towel, wiping the blood off Raven's heavy wound before applying pressure. She tore his shirt with her free hand, hovering the needles over a flame before inserting it into his flesh with her needles carefully.

_'First priority would be stopping any more blood loss. With the acupuncture needles.. I can block off the actuation of the physical processes. If only I had continued my studies with acupuncture then I can surely be of more assist.'_

As Ara continued her work, Seris was injecting a faint powder blue liquid into Chung, calming his breathing before spreading an ointment on his wound, disinfecting his wound carefully. Thanks to the injection earlier, the blood stopped flowing out. She gulped as the wound was right below his heart, and thankfully his heart was still beating and unharmed. Gripping the suture needle with the needle driver, Seris was about to sew Chung's wound, however a hand stopped her from doing so. She soon found herself staring into tired cerulean eyes.

"I-I'm fine... Hurry and t-treat Raven.. This wound of mine.. It'll be alright.."

"It's not alright!"

"Just wrap it up with bandages... And plus, you have advanced medicine, right?"

Seris stared at him with her bangs covering her eyes. She mentally cursed before handing Chung a buttercup colored pill as he smiled. He swallowed it silently while Alex inserted a thin tube with a pack of crimson blood with a label that says: "_**Type O Negative: O-**_". Alex pulled on Chung's hand softly, letting Chung's chin rest on his shoulders as he gently wrapped the pure white bandages around the wound.

Joining Ara, Seris began to sew Raven's wound up, as Ara injected the same powder blue liquid into Raven, stopping the blood from flowing out any further. Her eyes becoming slightly worry before discarding her last thought.

_'Please... Live. I... No, we... We have many things to tell you.'_

Alex pulled Ara out and gave her a pat on the shoulders before joining Seris in treating Raven. Ara joined Elsword on the couch, sitting beside him before silently sobbing against his chest. Moby laid on Elsword's head as he closed his eyes silently, patting Ara's head as he tightened his grip around Cornwell.

_'I'm too weak... I.. I need to grow stronger and stronger.. Stronger than anyone else out there. I can't protect anyone in this state. I'll bring out Cornwell's true power.'_

_'Sorry, Aren.. Eve.. Aisha.. I couldn't do anything to help them.. I trained myself during all these years for what? If I'm not any stronger then... I'm going to be useless. I'll increase my range, power, and spear's mobility. I'll do anything to grow stronger.'_

* * *

As the sky turned honey colored with tints of rosy pink, Eve was typing furiously on her glowing transparent keyboard. She slammed her palm onto the screen, swiping to the next load of data before furiously typing once again. A wire was connected to Remy and a baton looking object that was made of scraps of iron.

_'Just a little more... I have about 89% of the data being loaded. Soon, Aisha will leave. I'll also need an airship, resources, and many things. I'll leave Altera with Aisha. I'm not going to stay here any longer.. I'll just go crazy! Ignotum's gone way too far! Hurting my friends like that... Even Chung! If any of them dies... I'll destroy Altera myself and rebuild it from scratch. I'm not going to let Altera run wild any longer.'_

"Remy. Can you continue downloading the rest of the data? I need to prepare resources and get Aisha out. Once you're done, head to the airship platforms."

Remy nodded its head before turning back to the screens. Eve pushed herself off the bed, silently running out of her bedroom, rushing down the elegant hallways to the kitchen with a bag in her hands. The chefs and assistants quickly noticed her presences, however Eve merely approached them with a smile.

"Princess? What are you doing in here?"

"Oh... I just want... Resources for a trip. Can you pretend to have not noticed my presence?"

"Eh?! Um... May we ask you where you're heading to? And why? Also, we have to report everything to the lord, s-"

Disappearing from their sight, Eve quickly cloaked herself in invisibility. As they panicked in silence, Eve calmly walked behind them, harshly slamming her elbow against their spines before blindfolding them and tied them up. She sighed, mentally apologizing before grabbing anything useful she can find. Water, fruits, jerky, and anything that can be considered edible was thrown in the bag.

Throwing the bag on her shoulders, she ran down the hallway, running towards a metallic door with a password. She cursed silently before pulling out a screen, cycling glasses of data, and a wire. She connected the wire with her glasses, typing on her transparent keyboard as quick as she can. It took several minutes before a soft sound clicked, and she pressed her palm against the door as it slowly opened.

The cold air quickly rushed out at her as Eve shivered slightly before entering. It was completely dark inside with no windows. The moment Eve entered, she was embraced by delicate arms that belong to Aisha. Aisha's hair was out of its pigtails while her usual cloths were replaced by a strapless lilac thigh length dress. Her lavender eyes had lost some of its usual brightness and there were hints of dark bags below her eyes.

"Eve!"

"Shush. We're leaving Altera now. I'll explain everything along the way, but right now, just follow me. We can't let anyo-"

She abruptly paused in her sentence, spinning on her heels, glaring at the two newcomers. Oberon and Ophelia stared at Eve sadly with another bag and Aisha's staff. Eve lowered her guard slightly with Aisha hugging her arm tightly.

"What do you want?"

"Mistress. Do you really have to leave?"

"Oberon, are you seriously asking me that? I don't want to harm you two. Give back Aisha's staff and let us leave in peace. Please... Pretend you didn't see us and act as normal as ever..."

"... Mistress, we cannot do that."

"However, we will assist you somehow. Here is Miss Aisha's staff and some spared clothing for both boys and girls. Also, there's a first aid kit in here, as well as some packs of O negative blood. They have lost much blood, right? And... Here's the key to one of the airships, GOA20."

Ophelia smiled slightly, handing Aisha the stuff before Eve stared at them in shock. Oberon grinned, placing his index finger in front of his lips. Eve tightened her fists before rushing up to them, slamming her palm against their faces with all her strength. With her deadly slaps. she managed to knock out Oberon and Ophelia. Aisha stared in surprise before she was dragged by Eve who was panting heavily.

"Eve.. Thank you."

"It doesn't matter now. We can talk later."

_'At least... I hope we can talk later. I believe Ignotum will notice the events going around by now. I need to hurry. Remy.. I wonder if Remy is done.. Maybe.. I should head to GOA20 now. It might take a while for the engines to start.'_

At that moment, a code was sent from Remy. Eve quickly decoded it, smiling slightly at the positive message. She immediately sent back the location of the airship they'll be meeting at before continuing her way. She stopped in front of a wall, slamming her palm against it before it slide open. She ran down the hidden stairways without losing her balance. Aisha could see Eve starting to slow down little by little.

"Photon Flash."

Converting her energy into photons, creating a plasma dummy in her place before immediately retreating back, taking Aisha back with her. The plasma exploded in contact with the wall, letting the cool evening breeze push against their faces. There were floating metallic platforms with airships around the platforms.

"GOA20... Ah, it's over there."

Luckily, GOA20 was nearby and Remy was floating beside the airship. She ran towards a teleporter below the platform, stepping inside with Aisha as sparks of electricity surrounded them. Soon, in a blink of an eye, they were standing on the floating platform. Aisha stared at the wide plains of Altera with wide eyes.

"Aisha.. I'll show you the true Altera one day. Look forward to it, alright?"

"Yeah."

Eve quickly threw the bag on her shoulder on the airship as she handed Remy the key to start the engine. Remy handed Aisha the baton-looking object loaded with data before flying off. Aisha set her staff and bag down, staring at the object in confusion.

"That's all the data on Altera. Each soldiers, corporals, sergeants, veterans, and generals' information and estimated ability in combat. Altera's surroundings and traps. There's a map for both the inside and outside. The Alterasia plants' ability to copy one's attacks. Everything will be in it."

"Thank you, Eve."

"You're welcome. Aisha, when you get back to Hamel, you might be a little shock by the circumstances. Also, look for the herbs for Rena. If the _Thousand Years Ginseng _or _Lingzhi _is missing.. I'll find a way to send it to you guys."

"Okay. Eve... The engine is starting, shall we go?"

Aisha smiled softly, grabbing hold of Eve's hand and was about to pull her on board, however a blade flew past Aisha's cheek. The blood flowed down silent as Eve's bangs overshadowed her eyes. She pushed Aisha away from her as Remy set the ship's destination as Hamel, automatically letting it fly itself.

"Eve?!"

"Sorry... It looks like I won't be able to come with you. Tell Chung that.. I'll be waiting for him. No matter how long, I'll wait for him."

"Eh?! Eve! What do you mean by that?!"

"Remy."

Ignoring Aisha, she jumped down the platform with faint blue electric wings appearing on her back. Remy got off board, following its Mistress as Eve landed on her feet gracefully, facing Ignotum and his generals. She raised her hand high into the air, her golden eyes glowing. The particles were gathered to the palm of her hand as a force field appeared. Slamming her palm into the force field, firing a smaller version of _Giga Stream _before her memories flashed by her.

"Psychic.. Artillery!"

Following her initial laser was a much larger one. Her wings grew larger and larger, resembling an angel's wings. Aisha stared down with tears flowing from her eyes, screaming her lungs out with her friend's name.

"_**Eve!**_"

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... Ta-dah~ :D Eh, too bad that Eve can't escape with Aisha... :x Aisha brought back with tons of important stuff on Altera. Also... I almost leveled, but! I ran out of stamina. -.- Bleh! I didn't want to use my precious Stamina potion, so... I'm willing to wait for tomorrow to come. Then again...

I need to turn in my registration forms in the morning! OAO Nuuuu! Oh well. Also, I spent $64 on new materials for school. :x New binder (**old one was torn up**), new pens (**old ones are running out of ink**), more 0.5 led (**I was running out**), some notebooks (**notebooks that **_**won't **_**get torn up in my destructive backpack and my reckless actions**), and some other stuff. Eh.. Enough of that. XD

Here are my replies to my creative reviewers~

**KWolf909: **_Don't worry. XD He'll be alright. So many bad things... *stares at Eve* Eh, yes. XD Thank you for the compliment. Glad to hear you're making some progress! Little social interaction? XD I don't mind your rants. It's fine to me. ^o^_

**The Cynical Asian: **_Aye... And I'm just going to put more gas to the fire. :x Ooh! Team Rocket?! XD Nah, it's... Team Asian! :D Or... Something. :x I'll be honest... I have never tried watching Shrek movies. I've only took a quick glimpse at it with my nephew before getting distracted by drawing a rocket. XD The moron does not have time for regrets. XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Yesh, and that's why they have to start training. ;3 Hyper Actives' training. XD Well, those three are just strong in their own way. You're confusing Luichel with Luriel. XD Luriel is the kind, bank girl. XD In a way, it's both. A cold, dark room with clothing for Aisha. XD Hopefully, he has enough strength to do a Hyper Active. Aisha's is Elemental Storm. :) _

**xXHakuraXx: **_Is this a poke war? XD *pokes back*_

**An0n Author: **_XD Calm down. Use less of your brain. XD You must be in pain. So much torture._

**Kat Neko983: **_OAO *hides my hair in meh hat* Wait! Seris and Alex are treating them, so it'll be alright! Come on.. Take a deep breath. :x Raven will be okay... Soon._

**Spiriify: **_XD I love Fran as well. "Bel-senpai. You hit the wrong person." XD You can have Levi. His cleanliness is a bit too much for me. XD Yesh, I've watched it and I've been trying to motivate myself into reading the manga. XD Those three are going to be butchered. Or.. Four._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Poor Ignotum. Thank you! :D I've had doubts on the test though... XD Alright then, Elsword x Aisha, waiting in line. XD_

**kazurug21: **_Sadly it's... His human arm. :x I'll think about Raven's case later. XD Ignotum is just throwing himself into hell's fire._

**Rosamanelle: **_Ooh.. Looks like Rosa's on fire~ XD *laughs hysterically* Lento is already on Hamel's side, it's just... He's not getting much scene. XD Right now, Aren needs to find Elsa before the other stuff. XD Eve's the first one to be able to use her Hyper Active. Well, since you're in Velder... You can murder Vanessa and Noel. XD_

**Awakened Hades: **_I think he is. XD So many arms._

**Archious: **_OAO Wait! *holds a stop sign* There's going to be a happy one.. Soon. So be patient? XP _

**Helringo: **_There's your answer. XD So.. *hands you an album of Ara* :) Don't give it to Grind. He'll murder *******! OAO_

**Breathless Blade: **_XD I don't know how much, but I'm not an angel for sure. XD People starting to write, that's a great thing to hear! :3 Raven has many hands to lend out. XD Oh, it's done?! I'll check it out soon. XD I need to finish a few stuff up. :D I don't stay focused. I get distracted a lot. :x _

**Tsunderee: **_XD Aye. 92 chapters now. :D Studying... XD Studying is useless for me because all the info will just fly out my head. XD Aisha's too gentle for that. Well.. ;3 For now. Raven x Aisha? Hmm.. The pairing sure is interesting. XD And no Raven x Eve for me. XP _

**SeouLee: **_XP Welcome back. XD So much blood shed. Noel is just OP like that. XD Well, he's still going to be okay. XD Hyper! Hyper... Active! :D Well, Glaive will save them.. Somehow. I'll be awaiting for your news! :3_

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Not if he wears longer sleeves. Elsword is the only one who didn't get severe injuries, but he got a major blow to his pride. XD Cheve, Reven, and Elsai. XD Their moments... Yeah, there will be. The new fic will come out after Eternal Soulmates which will probably end after 2 weeks in school for me. So.. Probably around September. I'm not so sure since I haven't thought about them very far. XD I've only thought up light hearted moments. All my fanfics will start off all light hearted before going cold, and dark. XD I'm fine with questions, so I like you. XD In a friend way. No worries, you reviewed, so it's alright! :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	93. Chapter 93: Generals' Information

**~Chapter 93: Generals' Information~**

* * *

Cerulean eyes flew opened with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Chung looked around his surroundings before his wound ached in pain. He groaned softy in pain before staring at his hand for a moment, clenching it tightly as he remembered his dream.

_'What was that...? It's not a normal dream.. It's... Too real. Is it a prophecy? Did something happen to Eve while we were attacked? And Aisha... She was in Altera until Eve set her free. I believe in this realistic dream... If estimating the time from Altera and Hamel, getting here would be.. Earliest would be within 6-14 hours while latest would be a day or two. I should get some of our stuff before looking out for an airship...'_

He silently tore the wires from his arm, crawling out of bed silently. Slowly, he walked towards the exit of the hideout without waking the others up. He stared at the trap door with blank eyes before opening it. Crawling out, he could feel the cold, night breeze pushing his bangs out of the way. Pushing himself up, he knelt on the grassy field of the garden as he crouched in pain.

_'Even climbing hurts.. I need to get a hold of myself. This kind of pain... Is nothing compared to Raven's. I haven't lost anything. I still have my limbs. I shouldn't complain..'_

Closing his left cerulean eye, Chung slowly stood up. He began to pant heavily, taking each and every of his steps cautiously with a hand over his wound. Gazing at the destroyed palace, he approached the fallen iron gates. His hand grazed the rough surface of the ruins. Entering the formerly elegant interior, Chung couldn't help, but flinch at the damage his home had taken. Soon, his worry turned to his father who's still missing.

Dreading the worst that could happen to him, he continued his way to Elsword's destroyed room. Pushing away some rubble, he looked around the room. Amazingly, the desk where Aisha worked on the cures was in perfect condition, standing out amongst the rubble.

"Well, it's great that it's in good perfect condition. I better look for what can be used.."

Muttering softly, he soundlessly looked in the drawers of the desk, pulling out a golden box that was protected by a faint lilac light. Looking inside, he sighed in relief as the herbs were still safe. Taking the box in his hands, he grabbed the book with recipes to the cures that was written by Echo. He sighed with the items in his hands before finding a sheet without severe damage. He quickly made a makeshift bag, putting necessary objects.

_'I almost forgot... My letters to Eve and my tools..'_

He smiled to himself softly, leaving Elsword's room and went towards his. Within a few minutes, he found his room and thankfully, it wasn't destroyed completely. The windows were cracked and there were a few pieces of the ceiling laying around. He immediately checked for the box with the letters and his box of tools.

As he silently put the stuff into his makeshift bag, there was a loud sound of an engine running. He tightened his fists slightly as the sound grew louder and louder. His cerulean eyes narrowed as he jumped out of the broken window. He snapped his head around, finding himself staring wide eyed at the flying airship that belongs to Altera. He stared at it for a few seconds before a certain dream came to his mind.

_'Auto-pilot..? Just like my dream... Eve had Remy set GOA20's destination before facing Ignotum and his generals. Then.. Could it be?!'_

"Aisha! Are you there?! Answer me!"

The purplette quickly look up from corner, hearing Chung's voice. She hesitantly sat up, dreading the Prince's reaction when she tells him what happened in Altera. Before she could look down from the railings, the metallic platforms below her feet suddenly trembled violently as she realized the ship was slowly descending without notice.

Chung quickly got out of the ship's way, standing behind several feet before the ship finally crashed. The dirt and flowers were forcefully torn from the ground, flying around. The crash ultimately woke Elsword, Ara, Alex, and Seris. They immediately ran out to see the cause of the crash and to find the missing Chung. Chung ignored his pain, climbing the fallen airship as he called out the purplette's name.

"Aisha?! Where are you?!"

"C-Chung!"

Pushing the rubble out of the way, he found Aisha protecting two bags and a baton-looking object as if her life depended on it. His hand reached out for her, pulling her out of the rubble with a pair of crimson eyes widen in shock.

Elsword's legs nearly lost its strength to stand if Ara hadn't lend him a shoulder. Ara smiled softly, pushing him towards the airship. His bangs covered his eyes before he ran towards his friends. Aisha smiled with beads of tears forming at the corner of her eyes, throwing herself at the red head. Elsword caught her in his arms, embracing her tightly as he muttered softly under his breath.

"I won't let you go again... I'll protect you properly this time...!"

"Yeah.. I know you will."

Aisha smiled before facing Chung with sad eyes. Chung could clearly see the sadness in her lavender eyes as she handed him the two bags and the metallic object. As she opened her mouth, Chung placed his fingers on his lips with a smile. He took the bags and object in his hand, walking away calmly while his mind was in a turmoil.

"Chung... Will be alright? After all, Eve is.."

"Eve is alive. That's one thing to be glad of, but.. No, I'll tell you that later. What I want to know is.. What happened in Hamel?"

"Altera launched a surprise attack at us while our guard was down. As you can see, they tried to destroy anything that can give us support in the war. Citizens weren't harmed except for their homes."

_'So that's why Eve told me that I'm going to be a little shock.. She knew, but... How? Although, the most important question is if she's still in perfect condition...'_

Aisha smiled bitterly before letting Elsword lead her to their underground hideout. Alex and Seris were back to watching over Raven's condition. Rena was laying on another couch with bandages wrapped from her delicate neck to her abdomen and bandages around her her legs. Chung was back on his bed with Moby activating the metallic baton looking object. A glowing blue screen quickly appeared with data loading. This immediately attracted the others' attention.

"Eve said that this thing contains all sorts of information on Altera.. It's going to be an advantage for us."

"Yeah... Let's take a look at the generals."

_**Noel Musices**_

_**32 years old with physical abilities exceeding a normal person. He's a bloodthirsty person with no mercy behind his carefree mask.**_

_**Back in the past, it seems that he was involved in an incident with the Night Savers. He claims that the Night Savers have took his home away from him. He was also a former mercenary before calming down for a few years. He devoted himself to music and will bring his music wherever he goes, cherishing every moment with music. **_

_**One of his special skills is "Sound Blade". Playing a melody from any of his instrument, mainly his flute, he will block out his enemy's 5 senses for a short 5 seconds while his hidden blade cuts them down.**_

_**When he sees his own blood, he will become more ruthless and reckless. That recklessness is also his major weakness. If there are two people teaming up against him, one of them rushes in, attacking him, Noel will **__**only**__** focus on that person.**_

"I'm really wondering what Noel's past is.."

"We can ask Rena once she wakes up. Chung, who's the next general?"

_**Vanessa Regia Statio**_

_**28 years old, the youngest of Velder's many generals of the royal guards. She is also known as "Iron Lady" for a strict personality. She had been able to hold off an army all by herself, waiting for reinforcements during the great war between Hamel and Velder.**_

_**She has an extremely fit body with quick reflexes. Her flexibility is also no joke. If attacked by a human sized weapon or a large object in close combat, she can easily dodge it by merely bending back and counterattack with a slash from her sword or a powerful kick.**_

_**Vanessa is extremely observant of her surroundings and is unwilling to let herself fall into obvious traps or lose concentration when fighting multiple enemies. At a certain point, she'll purposely let the enemy knock her down and she'll immediately do a spin kick and a roundhouse kick. Her blindspot would be her hind legs when she does the kicks.**_

"That Vanessa does have a weakness after all.."

"Amazingly, no one has aimed for that blindspot yet."

"Obviously, they're blind. Chung, next."

_**Camilla Proludo**_

_**27 years old, an energetic person with a merciless attitude. She's commonly found starting fights amongst others and people on her side.**_

_**Due to daily fights and training, her body can withstand a harsh blow from a wild animal. She doesn't use a weapon very often, using her fists and feet more. And that is a major weakness. Without the use of a weapon, she cannot defend herself from a sharp blade that's aiming for her if she cannot evade.**_

_**Like Vanessa, she has quick reflexes. It's recommended to not sneak up on the girl as she will automatically jab her enemy in the abdomen, flipping them on their back before crushing their skulls. **_

"Looks like whoever has a weapon can defeat her."

"It sounds simple, but it's not. She can knock our weapons out of our reach and beat us up with her tremendous strength."

Chung sighed before swiping his pale hand across the screen, staring at the next page of data of the next general leading Altera's army.

_**Code: Q-Proto**_

_**17 years old, a cold person with no hesitation when crushing her enemies. Despite her young age, she has much experience in war. She's been enrolled in Elrios Academy along with the Princess of Altera and Apple.**_

_**She has speed on her side and will play with her enemies before getting bored of them, finishing them off with a blade. She has greater mobility than others, especially in air. She's been known for being ruthless when attacking in air. "Iron Scraps" is a lethal move when used in air, thus some avoid jumping in air and stay a few distance away from her.**_

_**Despite her speed, she's extremely reckless. During her recklessness, it's possible aim for her back, which is wide open when she's attacking. **_

"Ara, you've fought against Proto before. Do you have any advice?"

"Um... All I can said is she's extremely strong and fast when attacking."

"Ara.. That's not an advice. That's more of a description."

_**Apple Filia Antiqui**_

_**17 years old, a very sweet and naive person on the outside while a merciless, tactical person on the inside. Like Proto, she has much experience in war, seeing the consequences and bloodiness. She's been enrolled in Elrios Academy along with the Princess of Altera and Proto.**_

_**She doesn't particularly like to participate in battles. She tends to avoid any unnecessary violence while letting others handle them. She poses little threat when she's battling on her own, while with another person, she's extremely formidable. "Heaven's Fist" can automatically aim for her enemy without her having to direct the attack.**_

_**She's fast, but not as fast as Proto, having difficulty catching her opponents in her pace. She can be defeated when it comes to long ranged attacks.**_

"I'm not that surprised with Apple."

"Yeah.. She hates fighting."

_**Helen Peregrinans**_

_**30 years old, a level headed woman who can think up strategies in a matter of seconds. No matter what situation she's in, she'll remain calm while thinking of a plan. She's more of a strategist than a combat specialist. She's been a traveler for technically her whole life and will always be one. **_

_**She has been a great spy for Altera for the past years while remaining a traveler. The information she gathers has been a formiddable tool. She's been loyal to Altera ever since an incident happened in the past.**_

_**Helen has a special type of weapon. Simply by writing in her notebook with her feather pen, she can use it as a source of defense, as well as offence. Her disadvantage is her inability to move fast enough to avoid attacks aiming for her due to her weak body.**_

"An incident..?"

"Can we stop adding comments after a piece of information on a general ends?"

"Party pooper.."

"Shut up."

_**Myu Vicarius**_

_**23 years old, Myu has been known for her overwhelmingly coquettish behavior when working in her outside job. She can be seen working for COBO Products and she's been their Representative for many years. **_

_**Like Helen, she's a great spy for Altera. Thanks to her behavior, she can easily grab the information out of her targets. In Altera, she was usually found in the plains of Altera, collecting resources for her projects.**_

_**On her hair, she has two clips that can turn into two sharp blades. These blades have been enhanced with magic, doing formiddable damage to her opponents. However, she can be defeated when crushing the orb of energy on her choker, the source of energy for her blades.**_

As Chung swipe his hand across the screen, the name of the last general shocked them greatly. Ara shakily brought her hands up to her lips, covering them as she was filled with shock. Beads of tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.

_**Glaive Spatium Temporis**_

_**18 years old, Glaive is a silent, mysterious person. No one knows what he's thinking nor can they predict his actions. No one knows of his past either, however what they do know is that he's not a normal person. He hides almost his entire face behind a iron mask, leaving only his left eye to see. However, due to his unpredictable thinking and actions, he's also the most suspicious one of the generals.**_

_**He's a very knowledgable person. He's both of a strategist and a combat specialist. He can adapt himself to using any sort of weapon once he gets his hands on them. Unknown to most, he's been enrolled in Elrios Academy, watching over the Princess of Altera, Code: Q-Proto, and Apple Filia Antiqui in secret.**_

_**He can warp, bend time and space at his own will. He can also teleport within a split second, easily attacking at one's blind spot without hesitance. Even now, no one knows of his weakness.**_

As Chung trailed off silently, he took a quick glance at the shocked Ara. Ara fell on her knees and let out her sobs.

_'Glaive... He's been the general of our enemy? That can't be! Then.. The times when he got close to me. Was it all a trick? He was trying to get information out of me? Glaive... Hey, tell me.. Please..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! I updated a day late! :( I promise I'll update immediately tomorrow! Or maybe even later today! OAO Anyways, the generals' information is over! :D I got a bad headache on them. XP

Alright, so... Have you guys seen the Secret Hamel Dungeon?! OAO Oh my god! Chung's father... OAO I was like: "300MP Skills! Hyper Active! Do something!" XD Still... It was pretty epic. XP

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_*stares* Bonfire... XP Bleh. Well, if you were Ignotum, would you let your OP sister on your enemy's side, adding onto their firepower and let them kill you? You? Being nice to Aisha? Eh.. I don't know, but I think you and Elsword can never be great buddies, even in the next life. So... DW. May you simplify the long story?_

**KoraDora: **_Thank you! I'll try my best! :D Aisha, woot! XP_

**KWolf909: **_Yeah. He'll be fine. XP Too bad, I won't be letting him rest. XD I should be saying that because... Homework may hold me back from updating. OAO Back in 8th grade, I barely had any homework. XD I have ONE class with my friends. XP Don't worry about 8th grade! It's actually pretty easy! :3_

**NobelTJ99: **_*gives the cops photos of you trying to murder me* OAO You're toast. By the way... You're the 1300th reviewer! :D Plot, Pairings. :D_

**Orithia WindBell: **_No worries about Eve. XD Don't worry, they forgive you. His reaction...? *stares at Elsword* XD He doesn't need to, he's being rational now. XD Yeah, I used to mix their names up too. XD Yesh. Shining Rune Buster. :D_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Don't feel bad. It's part of their plan. ;D And you're not the only one.. XD I think. XP_

**Reito Sora: **_True. I sort of find it... Addicting. XD It'll be a while. Plus, they just did "it" so... XD Eh. He already raged before, not sure about now. XD Hmm.. OP. XP Maybe. Or Raven never wakes up again. Just kidding. XD I found a really neat picture of Glaive with half of his face shown. :3 Thank you for your support!_

**Helringo: **_Poor Ignotum. I get them because the list is always the same, so I technically memorize it. Oh, and Grind won't mind to have Elsword as a rival, right? :3 *on the other side, Elsword is shocked* _

**Spirify: **_I agree with everything about Levi except for the "hot" part. XD Maybe it's because I don't see him very... Handsome? XD I tend to like the pretty boys or bad boy looking ones. Like Chung (Pretty Boy) and Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna (Bad boy). XD And Levi's personality sort of irks me at times. :x Well, Eve didn't want them to be in trouble with Ignotum, so.. She slapped them. It'll make it seem like she defeated them and took the key to GOA20. XD Seris is liked by others now._

**An0n Author: **_Oh my god! Same here! I have two packs of 0.7 and barely enough 0.5 to help me survive a whole year! Ooh! Elsword! *gives you a metal fan* :) Use it if you need it. :D And Anon.. Here's your defending weapon. *a paper fan* :D _

**kazurug21: **_XD You can imagine it, but... It's not really 2 Nasod arms. I'll try my best on the climax and battles!_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD It must be frustrating. There are plenty of NPC's out there.. *sighs* Too bad we can't kill them, but in our fanfictions. XD Bethma is probably two busy partying with Lizards. The feelings are mutual for you guys. XD Well, you haven't seen any skills that involve his Nasod Arm in the story, so.. He had two human arms until now, it got cut off. So, yeah.. XP Nasod Arm now. You're not geeky, no worries. XD It's all safe! :D Well, Aren is currently nowhere to be found. XD Yeah.. They're all humans. XD I love humans. :3 Yeah, there is someone who also laughed with you. XD_

**o0Nyu0o: **_Oh hey, guess what. I updated a day late. OAO *smacks myself* Alex is the assistant, Seris is the doctor, while Ara is the minor one. XD Rena was treated in the behind scenes. XD If she goes with Aisha, then they'll merely catch up to them and bring them back. So, she had to hold them back. Oberon and Ophelia helped Eve to get away from Altera, that could be considered a betrayal. Eve wanted to avoid that, so she slapped them unconscious, making it like she defeated them to get the key to GOA20. CBS.. Yay! XD I'm already level 60. ;3 _

**TimeSplice: **_Hey there! XD That's okay, review anytime. XD Soccer... *sighs* I prefer basketball, but eh. XD Nah, it's pure imagination. XD You sure have great imagination. Yesh.. It's been... About 6 months since this fanfic had been published and it's almost coming to an end. Don't worry! After this would be the Assassin's Love! :D _

**starchasersemerald: **_Nah, I'm already level 60. :3 Level 55 for the past 6 months? XD Dang. I'm sure Eve will reunite with them officially. Nah, you don't ramble too much. Thank you for the generous compliments! _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	94. Chapter 94: Ara's Trust

**~Chapter 94: Ara's Trust~**

* * *

Ara's sobs soon came to an end as silence returned to their hideout. Excusing herself from her friends' eyes, Ara quickly ran out of the hideout. Seris sighed silently, turning her attention to Chung, scolding him lightly.

"Chung! Don't go out alone with a wound like that! You won't know when the enemy will attack you, so-"

"I know. Don't worry about me, Seris. Just take care of the others, especially Raven."

Chung smiled softly as Seris's eye twitched lightly. Once again, she sighed before asking Chung to let her see his wound. Unwrapping the bandages, checking his wound, she began to apply ointment to the wound in silence. Aisha watched before opening her mouth, wanting to talk with Chung about Eve. As soon as Seris finished up her bandaging, Elsword quickly dragged her away, leaving Aisha alone with Chung to talk.

Sitting on the mattress, Aisha stared at Chung closely. Despite his smile, his cerulean eyes were blank and held not a shred of emotion. He tilted his head slightly at Aisha as she tightened her fists.

"Chung... You already know what happened to Eve, right?"

"... Yeah. So what about it?"

"Why are you holding your feelings in? It's not good for you. Just let it all out."

"What do you mean? I'm not feeling sad or anything. And.. I don't have any.. Attachment to Eve anymore.. It doesn't have to be Eve. If she's not alive, then.. Too bad.. If she's alive, that's great. She's just... Important to me for a certain period of time."

The cold words that came out of Chung's mouth shocked Aisha, but it also did some damage to Chung as he held in his sadness. On the outside, he remained a calm face with a smile, holding in his tears. On the inside, his heard and mind was on the verge of breaking down. Aisha glared at Chung with tears running down her cheeks before she grabbed the collar of Chung's shirt, slamming their foreheads together.

Chung could feel Aisha's tears falling on him as he was pushed back against the soft pillow behind him. Opening his mouth, he wanted to say a few words, however Aisha beat him to it as she punched his wound, forgetting about it. Chung restrained the urge to flinch, staring into Aisha's watery lavender eyes.

"You don't have any attachment to Eve?! Important for only a certain period of time?! You don't care if she's alive or not?! Stop lying to yourself! Then tell me why you were acting selfishly when Eve supposedly died in the ruins?! Don't give me the '_she's a friend, that's why I should worry_' as an excuse! Don't forget that you declared that Eve was yours back in the academy!"

"So what...? I'm scared! Scared of the reality that's catching up to me! Eve has always been beside me.. I've always watched over her, trying to protect her.. I don't want to be left alone in this world without her! Knowing that she held back Ignotum and his generals in order to let you escape... It really hurts! It hurts me for not being able to protect her, unable to stay beside her.. It hurts a lot.."

The tears that threatened to spill finally ran down his cheeks as his cerulean eyes finally showed deep sadness. His hand reached up, grabbing a portion of his bangs, pulling it slightly as he covered his eyes. Aisha muttered a soft apology, watching Chung breaking down in silence. Golden eyes slowly fluttered open, hearing Chung's silent breakdown.

_'Chung...? Is he crying..? Why? Did something happen again...? Now that I think of it.. Is everyone alright? What about the attack Altera gave us? My shoulder.. It hurts.'_

Raven glanced at the corner of his eyes, seeing the tears Chung silent shed as Aisha walk away with sadness shown on her face. Relief filled a part of his heart at the sight of Aisha. He wanted to reach out to the others to talk with them, but his voice refused to come out no matter what. Soon, his eyes felt heavier, forcing him to close it with questions in his mind.

* * *

Leaving Chung alone, she joined Elsword on the couch, laying against his shoulder in silence. Seris who was sitting beside Rena, sighed before leaving the place.

"I'll leave you guys alone now. So many lovebirds around... It makes me feel like a loner.."

Seris giggled softly, leaving Elsword and Aisha blushing in silence. Elsword hesitantly laid his hand on her head, patting her head before scratching softly on her head.

"Elsword.. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For comforting me."

"I wouldn't call it comfort. i just wanted to do this to you for fun."

"I don't care.. Thank you. Hey.. Elsword. I want to tell you of my wishful thinking again."

Elsword rose an eyebrow at her words before nodding his head. His hand slipped off her head, landing on her shoulders as they turn her to face him. Aisha let the tears flow as she spoke in a calm, unwavering tone.

"Eve.. She'll come back to us. She'll be reunited with Chung again. She's not going to die yet. Not until she live her whole life out."

"I think.. The fact that you believe in her is an amazing thing.. Your wishful thinking.. Might not actually be wishful thinking.."

Elsword smiled softly, resting his chin on Aisha's head as she nodded her head in silence. From the shadows, Seris smiled at the sight of them before walking off. Mentally, she hopes for a miracle to happen.

* * *

Outside in the night breeze, Ara let out her tears with her mind in turmoil. Softly, she let out a certain general's name in sadness, asking questions that could only be answered by him. At that moment, arms were wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw silvery hair with an iron mask, covering his face. She laughed humorlessly at the cliche moment.

Worried for Ara and her safety, Glaive couldn't wait to take a quick trip to Hamel. However, the fact that Ara was acting strangely only made him came to one conclusion. Ara pushed him away harshly, kicking her leg up. Out of reflex, Glaive evaded her sudden kick and grabbed her leg with his hand aiming for her throat, stopping centimeters from impaling her throat. Ara let out another humorless laugh, staring at him with dull eyes.

"Nice to meet you, general of Altera, Glaive Spatium Temporia. Have you had fun..? Playing around with my feelings?"

"... So, you already know."

"Yeah. And I realized... You were only using me, but... I'm not going to fall for your tricks again!"

Breaking out of Glaive's grasp, she backed away from him before jabbing her elbow to his abdomen. However, Glaive stopped her from doing any damage to him. She quickly kicked her leg up, aiming for his head. Glaive merely moved his head before wrapping his arms around her petite waist, holding her tightly. As she struggled in his tight hold, Glaive silently leaned down, throwing his mask away, pressing his lips on her. He could taste the saltiness of her tears, feeling guilt in his heart. Ara quickly bit down on his lower lip, letting the taste of his blood escape into her mouth.

_'Glaive... Let me go.. Please... I don't want you to touch me anymore.. I'm tired of this.. I don't want my feelings to continue being played around. Please... Glaive.. Leave me alone..'_

Slowly loosening her hold on his now bleeding lip, Glaive eventually separated their lips. Pushing her down, he trapped her below him. He grasp her delicate hand, bringing it up close to his face, caressing it.

"You can see now. Like I said before, I would have let you see my face even if you have your eyesight."

"Stop it... I'm not going to fall for your tricks! It's futile!"

"... What makes you think I'm tricking you? Just because I'm a general for Altera... Have some trust in me."

"Liar... Saying things that I want to hear.."

"I'm not lying.. Playing with your feelings or tricking you.. I've never had those intentions when I approached you. My feelings for you.. Are genuine."

Glaive smiled softly, waiting for Ara's response. However, Ara stayed silent, letting out her tears. The hand on his cheek softly slapped him continuously. Glaive chuckled softly, knowing her answer without having her to say it before snuggling against her shoulders. He soon switched their positions, hugging her as he laid down, staring at the bright moon.

Ara's hands soon found themselves playing with Glaive's soft cheeks and his smooth silvery locks. Glaive closed his eyes in silence, letting himself enjoy the time he can spend with Ara.

_'Too bad.. I might not be able to spend it with her any longer. I was the most suspicious one out of all of us, but Ignotum had never suspected me until now. Looks like.. I won't be able to move as freely like before. This could be... Our last time together.'_

"Glaive... Promise me something."

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that... You'll be by my side forever.."

"I promise."

Satisfied with his answer, she quietly relaxed her muscles around Glaive. Glaive couldn't help, but let the small feeling of happiness seep inside his heart. He held her tightly as he tried to think of only Ara and forget about Altera, the generals, the suspicion of him rising, and his possible death in the future.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Well... I updated! :D I apologize for the short chapter though. :x Well, I was on Elsword, testing out short combos on some dungeon monsters on my CN and field monsters on my DC. :D It was fun. ;D

Anyways... Yesterday, I was on my Base Elsword, doing some PvP before trying to level. My last match was against this Level 22, High Magician. She kept on teleporting away from me before trying to gather MP.. OAO She hit me with a _Lightning Bolt_, _Chain Fireball_, and some basic fireballs from her "x". I wasn't that used to Elsword's combos, so I only used "zzz" since I was afraid of KD. XP _Roll _did not help very much, since... That HM immediately teleports away from me the moment I finished up my "zzz".

So, in the end, I cornered her and continued to do "zzz" along with _Assault Slash_. And finally! I defeated her. :x It took a while... And then, I went and did a dungeon before going off. My first time defeating an Aisha that teleports away from me. XD Hooray for me! XD

Here are my replies to all of meh awesome reviewers~

**Helringo: **_XD Bleh. Don't be like that. XD You can help me choose. Oh, the last chapter? It's technically both. The real event was happening and Chung was able to see the event in his dream. So.. It's both. They happened at the same time. XD _

**An0n Author: **_XD *bonks Elsword on the bed with a metal baseball bat* ;D I saved Anon! XD Or not~ *takes out a knife* ;D Chung's father was so OP. XD People in a full party can defeat him if they use their most powerful attack, which is... a 200-300MP skill or Hyper Active. XD And a few combos._

**Breathless Abyss: **_XD One can control time and space, the other finishes a dungeon before you, waiting for you to repair your weapons/buy something/sell something. XD *drinks tea* It'll work out. :) _

**KWolf909: **_Damn! Good luck with that! OAO Rena is fine. The cure is in effect. It'll last her for a while. He is good. XD It's just.. He's misunderstood. XD_

**Spirify: **_XD Happy about one less rival. Hmm... Eren.. He's a bit too... Intense? XD Armin... I envy his intelligence. XD Mikasa.. i envy her too. XD So.. I like Armin. XD Elsword is happy. :D Yeah, she needs to be alive or... Chung will be having a breakdown once in a while._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_xD When I was watching the uploaded videos and the buffing stopped for a bit, I'm like: "God damn it! Hurry up and load the buff and let me continue watching!". Glaive convinced her. ;D_

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD Happy endings~ You must love happy endings. XD Aww, poor Elboy. Neglected by his best buddy. XD What happens if I handcuff you guys together for a whole month? What would you guys do? ;3 Bleh. I'll ask her one day. XD _

**DerpyKanshii: **_Yesh. That White Colossus. XD No worries. You'll level up soon! :D You don't suck. Nobody sucks. XD_

**o0Nyu0o: **_I'm still sorry for updating late though. XP Lol.. You waited for a whole day, but there was no update. XD Well, I'll __**try **__to update daily because.. I worry about updating when school starts. That was both. Real event that was happening in Altera and a dream that Chung had. So, it happened at the same time. Half is true. Because of the pill and the connection between them. XD Imposter roaming around. Yesh, Elsai. XD Everyone knows which pairing I'm obsessed over, but.. Originally, I was obsessed about Elsword x Eve, until I read a fanfic on Cheve and I fell in love with the pairing forever. XD Thus, I'm now a dedicated fan of Deadly Nemesis. XD Grammer improvement because of this fanfic? CX My grammar is horrible, if you don't already know. XD And thank you!_

**starchasersemerald: **_XD Well, not sure about it yet, since.. I won't be going to school until Sept. 3rd. XD Good for you. In a way. XP Ooh, an RS. Lycieratia is my CN, Akairyu is my DC, Hakairyu is my Elsword. XD You can find their information on my profile._

**NobelTJ99: **_xD Yeah, 1300th reviewer-san. Please give me your plot, pairing, and so on. XD *smacks your hand* XD Well, here's the chapter and.. I'm sensitive! OAO _

**Kat Neko983: **_;3 Glaira! XD And... OAO Meh hair! Nuuuuu! Don't blame meh! OAO _

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD I know. XD She's sneaky. Well, Glaive convinced her once again, so... XD Yay? XD_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD You're also Miss Pychic Rosa. XD Well, he's being emotional right now, and... What happens if he blows up Eve as well? XD I fear for the generals' lives. Too bad, I'm leaving Aren out for a bit. ;D Who are the ones on your death list right now? XD Such a sweet person, letting Glaive live._

**Awakened Hades: **_Because... They helped her out. Who knows what Ignotum will do to them once he finds out? OAO So.. Eve made it seem like she's defeated them for the key to GOA20. Helen is popular. XD_

**kazurug21: **_Yeah, but I decided not to. Plus, there are types of files that are in paragraphs, so... XP I've seen it, and it's so complicated. Especially the areas where you get hammered. Poor you and I'll try my best!_

**xXHakuraXx: **_xD *pokes back with my instrument bow* ;3 _

**SeouLee: **_Lol! XD Welcome back! And you'll need some time for another chapter as well. XP Well, hugging them is not an option. Knocking them out is the best choice for them to get out of trouble if Ignotum finds out that they helped her. Yesh. XD Excitement. Yesh, but... Eve's Hyper Active was her determination to stop them from following Aisha and she was being sort of desperate. XP The others will be... ;) Busy. Yush. Seris is a good girl. ;D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	95. Chapter 95: A Calming Melody

**~Chapter 95: A Calming Melody~**

* * *

_"Um.. A-Altera's princess? Where are you leading me? I-I have to get back or.."_

_"Stop stuttering! And stop calling me 'Altera's princess'! Eve is just fine. I don't need the whole world to know that I'm out here all by myself without any guards."_

_Eve snapped her head sharply at the nervous Chung, glaring at him slightly with her golden eyes. Chung flinched lightly before letting Eve lead him to who knows where. Eve could tell the nervousness that Chung was having._

_"I'm not going to bring you to the palace or anything. I just want you to spend some time with me."_

_"... What about your friends?"_

_Golden eyes widened a few centimeters as her feet stopped in their tracks. Turning her head around, her lips curled up slightly, giving a small, sad smile._

_"I don't have friends."_

_Chung didn't like the sad smile on her face at all. Someone who was cheerful, enthusiastic, and smiling earlier... The smile didn't suit her at all. Breaking out of Eve's grasp on his hand before caressing her cheek softly, pulling on it with a cheeky grin._

_"If you don't have friends, then I will be your first friend! That's why, don't smile like that! Smile with genuine happiness!"_

_"Friend... My first friend..."_

_Letting a true smile crawl on her face, she held onto Chung's hand. She pulled on them, dragging him to her secret hideout. Chung couldn't help, but feel glad to see a genuine smile on her face. He chuckled softly as he stared at the willow tree, where an elegant house tree lays._

_"We'll spend some time here, okay? After that, you can go back to your home, but... Come back and play with me again, Chung!"_

_"Y-Yeah.. I'll come back again, Al- No, um.. Eve. I promise I'll come back."_

* * *

_'Ah... That's right.. The first time I met Eve... I was cautious of her, but then because of that sad smile on her face.. I wanted to get close to her and see her real smile. Soon, I experienced so many things I didn't expect to experience at a young age.. Happiness, sadness, disappointment, grief, and love. Happy that I could see her smile, sad to be separated from her, disappointed in myself when I couldn't protect her, grief when she lost her memories, and being in love with her.'_

Chuckling humorlessly, Chung turned to his side and his hands overshadowed his eyes. His cerulean eyes were slightly red and dry tears were stained on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, remembering another moment of their past together.

* * *

_"Chung! You really came back!"_

_Running through the bushes, Eve showed a delightful expression as Chung was in sight. Chung merely smiled in silence as he relaxed against the rough bark of the willow tree. His cerulean eyes stared at the two floating drones by her side with an eyebrow raised._

_"Ah, I almost forgot. Chung, meet Moby and Remy! Moby, Remy, this is Chung."_

_"Moby and Remy..?"_

_The drones flew towards him, inspecting him with their glowing eyes before snuggling against him. Moby rested on his head as Remy simply laid in his arms. Chung tilted his head lightly without knocking Moby off. Eve giggled, flopping down beside Chung._

_"They really like you. It's the first for them to like someone at first glance. Usually, they would take a week, even a month! Moby and Remy.. I guess you can say that they're my friends.."_

_"Eh? Then.. I'm not your first friend?"_

_His lips curled down, frowning with his cheeks puffed out. Eve stared at him before poking his soft, chubby cheeks with her finger. She grinned cheekily, flopping herself on his lap._

_"Hmm... No, you're my first human friend. Animals, drones.. There are times where they act human, but they're not actual humans. That's why, Chung is my first friend and someone I made friends with outside of Altera!"_

_Chung still retained his pout while Eve merely enjoyed his presence. She closed her eyes, letting herself slip into slumber as a request escaped her lips._

_"Chung.. Can you sing for me?"_

_"I-I don't know how to s-sing!"_

_"Then... Hum something. I think your voice is really relaxing and gentle. Perfect for humming."_

_Faintly blushing, he hummed a soft melody as Eve smiled. Listening to the melody, she eventually slipped into a deep slumber with Chung, Moby, and Remy beside her._

* * *

Smiling softly at the memory, Chung softly let out his voice, humming the same melody from the past. Throwing away his negative thoughts, he concentrated on the melody. Elsword, Aisha, Seris, and Alex focused on the gentle voice, listening to the melody. Despite being unconscious, Raven and Rena could faintly hear Chung's humming sounding in their ears.

Aisha smiled before closing her eyes, feeling herself getting tired out. Elsword smirked lightly, pulling her against his chest as he laid his head back on the pillow. Soon, Elsword fell asleep with his arms wrapped around Aisha protectively.

Yawning lightly, Alex silently pulled a blanket over the two before checking on Rena. He stared at her with gentle eyes before leaning over her, pressing his lips on her forehead and kissed the tip of her nose. Seris checked Raven and nodded her head in satisfaction before looking at Chung. She sighed before standing in front of him, making gestures. Continuing to hum, he nodded his head, understanding her meaning. Seris soon walked away calmly, walking towards a futon, laying down in silence.

Ara eventually entered the hideout in a better mood, thanks to Glaive. She smiled at the soft humming before laying down on a futon below Rena's couch with her eyes closed. Eventually, the heaviness on his eyes grew, letting Alex fall asleep on a futon next to Seris. The lights eventually faded as they slept in silence. Glaived silently slipped his mask on again, going back to Altera with his promise with Ara lingering in his mind.

* * *

Ignotum sighed deeply, ruffling his silvery locks in frustration. He glared at the sleeping Eve, watching over her. Her chest heaved up and down as her breaths were slow and calm with a oxygen mask. Pushing her silver bangs away from her pale face with a certain piece of memory flashed before him.

* * *

_"Psychic.. Artillery!"_

_Following her initial laser was a much larger one. Her wings grew larger and larger, resembling an angel's wings. Thankfully, Ignotum and Noel, Proto, Helen, and Glaive received only decent burns and minor numbness in their muscles. However, Vanessa, Camilla, Apple, and Myu were completely numb, major burns on their bodies, and slight flows of electricity shocking them if any part of their body were to move or be moved. The plains were wrecked with similar flows of electricity around. _

_"What power..."_

_"Good thing that she's in Altera and not assisting Hamel."_

_"Yeah, she would be a huge obstacle in our way."_

_"Glaive, you have time and space on your side. Couldn't you have directed the attack somewhere else? Or at least teleport us out of the way."_

_"Don't be unreasonable. I can only take one person out of the way, and.. The laser was aiming straight for us at an insane speed. I couldn't dodge it completely either, so it's fair."_

_Ignotum sighed as Proto and Glaive gave each other glares, threatening the other with a weapon or some sort. He walked to Eve who was laying on the ground with Remy. He knelt down in silence, poking her slightly, only to receive a soft shock. He growled softly before taking the risk. He threw her on his shoulders, walking back to the palace._

_"My lord?"_

_"Treat the others. It'll be troublesome if they're useless when Hamel launches a counterattack."_

_"Yes sir."_

_Helen calmly wrote in her notebook as a breeze passed by them, wrapping around Camilla and Myu who could feel the electricity shocking them. Glaive merely walked away, ignoring the other generals with the intention to treat himself. Proto gave Apple a piggyback despite both getting shocked by the currents of the electricity. Noel merely threw Vanessa on his shoulders, ignoring the currents of electricity, walking back to the palace._

* * *

"Eve... Your friends and Chung Seiker. Are they really worth it?"

He sighed, already knowing the answer to that question. He pushed himself up, walking away from the bed. Quietly, he closed the door before heading to his own room, trying to relax. The moment Ignotum left the room, Remy turned on its system as its eyes glowed brightly with hints of blue lines going through them. A certain Prince's humming came from Remy connecting to Moby.

Eve's fingers twitched lightly while her mouth curled up, forming a small, gentle smile. Soon, the melody came to an end before Chung's voice echoed in her ears.

_**"Eve... Earlier, I said something stupid. Saying that I no longer have any attachment to you and that you were only important to me for a certain period of time.. I'm really stupid. Sorry, Eve.. I'm really cowardly, aren't I? I won't say those things again. I'll believe in you.. I won't run away again. Good night.. I love you, Eve.."**_

_'I love you too, Chung. As long as you believe in me, I don't care any of those things. I'll stay by your side forever, that's why.. Even if you no longer need me, throwing me away, hating me, ignoring me.. I won't leave you. I'll be stubborn to the end.'_

Soon enough, Moby cut off the connection. Remy eventually returned to sleep mode, secretly proud of itself and Moby for their connection, letting Eve hear Chung's humming to soothe her like in the past. The day finally came to an end with much tears shed with many hoping for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

And... That ends the day for the Elgang's tears being shed, Altera and Hamel's tiredness~ :D This chapter is just showing that much.. Next, it'll be something else. ;D Sadly, this chapter is a bit short.. xP Bleh..

Well, I didn't do much today, except for... Watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Haru Haru Interview: Dangerous~ XD And the Vongola Style: Class Trip. XD Oh yes, I almost forgot! It's the first day of September! :D Yay~ And.. Boo... I'm going back to school on the 3rd! Q-Q

Here are my replies to my wonderful reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_xD I see. Well, you do seem like the type to enjoy happy endings. XD Aww, but... Don't you just love seeing Elsword getting all beaten up, cut up, or something like that? XD Fine. Not Sushi-chan, then.. How about Elsword? Or Mario? XD I haven't watched Angel Beats in a long time.. So, how was it? Other than the depressing parts._

**NobelTJ99: **_XD Yeah, you win. *eats the fishies* And.. Eat some fishies and chicken, bastard. XP *stuff grilled fishies and chicken into your mouth*_

**DerpyKanshii: **_XD No need to ask me. You can check out the videos on YouTube. Well, Chung's Father uses skills from all three Chung classes... Iron Halling(I think), Comet Crasher, Carpet Bombing and stuff. XD Well, it's going to reach 100 chapters soon. Damn! XD Such determination. XD_

**KoraDora: **_O: Yay~ XD Well, they do seem cute together. XD I'm not so sure, but I'm definitely excited for CBS. Can't wait to see CBS running around. XD He won't be suffering much. XD No worries for Chung. XD_

**Desuchi: **_Ooh! The respected, awesome, and kind Sushi-chan is here! XD No worries about reviewing. Review anytime! :3 Yes, i PvP-ed with him, and shockingly I actually won in the matches. I PvP with any Base Character. Chung, Eve, Elsword, Aisha, and Rena.. XP Well, I'm glad to see you liking the Glaira pairing! :3_

**Kat Neko983: **_You're welcome! I'm glad you like it! :( It's sad that I won't be seeing you around very much. Don't worry! You can read them any time! And... Happy Belated Birthday! :D I hope to see you around Fanfiction again, Kat! :3 *hugs*_

**Helringo: **_Yeah. Like Hel said. Relax. And no cursing! Breaking the 4th wall seems so easy for certain people... *sighs* XD_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Yeah. The world is ending. XD Nah, you're not reacting. It's possible for Aisha to be able to grant miracles. XD Maybe.. Search up Glaive in Google and a picture on Zerochan will show up. XD Glaive looks pretty cute._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD Aye! Glaira! :3_

**Spirify: **_XD Such liquid exists... What are their names? XD Poor Glaive. XP Aww.. Well, I'll be expecting to see your updates though! :3 I enjoy them very much! I'll try my best in updating!_

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO *pokes back with Elsword's finger*_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD He and Rena are still unconsicous. XD Don't worry about being alone forever. I'm sure you'll be with someone. XD I should be the forever alone one. :P Damn.. Poor Chung. XD His cheeks must hurt now. OAO So many! Dang! Even I don't have that many! And yesh! 100 chapters! At this rate, probably 100+... XD_

**kazurug21: **_XD Yesh, but that'll be too dramatic. Seris x Rena x Raven... Eh, the triangle is actually Alex x Rena x Raven. XD I'll try to put some love triangles in there. _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	96. Chapter 96: Thoughts Of Training

**~Chapter 96: Thoughts Of Training~**

* * *

As the soft chirping of the birds sounded out, golden eyes slowly fluttered open. Raven groaned lowly, pushing himself up. He turned to his missing arm, his hand hovering over it. He smiled sadly before hearing a soft creak of a bed and a calm voice from his side.

"Good morning... I'm glad to see that you're alright now."

Turning his head, Raven found Chung awake with a book in his hands. Chung smiled, closing his book with a soft snap before crawling out of bed. Raven could see his long cream colored tail of hair laying on his shoulders, tied with a certain cerulean ribbon. For a moment, Raven thought Chung looked different from his usual self. Tapping Raven's shoulder softly, Chung held a glass of clear water in front of him.

"Chung...?"

"Aren't you thirsty? Also, go back to sleep or something until the others wake up."

Taking Raven's hand, clutching it around the glass of water as he walked back to his bed. Raven stared at the clear water before drinking it quietly. As he set the glass aside, he stared at his shoulder, clutching it tightly.

_'Now that I've lost an arm, I'll be a nuisance in battle.. I can't let that happen! Even with one arm, I'll cut down anyone in my way..'_

Raven's eyes flashed wildly for a moment before he set foot on the cold, freezing floor. He took his steps slowly with his hand still clutching his shoulder. Soon, Raven's hand let go of his shoulder, reaching out to the hilt of his blade. His golden eyes landed on Rena and her sleeping features. He smiled softly before leaving the hideout.

Cerulean eyes watched him closely with the corners of his lips curling up slightly. Chung took a quick glance at his Destroyer and his hands before clutching his fists. He silently slipped his Freiturnier on, grabbing his Destroyer and grenades. Moby quickly woke up from its sleep mode, landing on Chung's unruly cream colored hair. With the soft clanking of his Freiturnier, he managed to leave the hideout without waking anyone up.

_'Getting stronger is the only way. I'll protect everyone this time. I'll get Eve back with my own hands. I'll use any means to do so.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven stopped in front of a waterfall. Generating his energy into blade as a line of faint powder blue appeared on the blade. The line slowly ascended to the tip of sharp blade. He narrowed his eyes, rushing into the freezing water. Pushing back against his heels, he sliced the air.

The air slowly split open, forming a small crack that pulled cracks and small pieces of rock towards it before it disappeared. The water splashed against him, soaking him as he gritted his teeth. He soon repeated the same process, slicing the air over and over, however the crack continuously grew smaller.

"Damn it!"

_'Making a large enough hole in the air to suck in the enemies, holding them in one place. That way, I can easily cut down the enemies without much difficulty, but.. Speed is also required.. For now, I should work on how to open a black hole..'_

Clutching his hilt tightly, he held his blade up in the air. The line of faint powder blue energy flowed to the tip of his blade. Growling lowly, he slashed down with his blade, trying to open a larger black hole. Slicing the air once again, the crack was slightly larger than the previous ones by a few inches. The rocks were rapidly being pulled in, but eventually the crack disappeared.

_'It looks like... I need to find a way to increase the duration as well... Or... I increase my speed to match up with the duration of the black hole.'_

* * *

Chung stopped in front of Hamel's ruins and clutched his grip around his Destroyer. Calmly walking towards the ruins, he reloaded his Destroyer with grenades of a powerful substance inside hanging across his hips.

"Rain... The freezing liquid that it rains down.. Touching any object in sight and it'll find a way it's way to make contact with an object.. Carpet Bombing may do the same thing, but.. It's not the same. It doesn't hold out long enough. Two waves of exploding bombs won't be enough..."

Throwing his Destroyer up into the air, he quickly threw grenades into the air before catching his Destroyer. Immediately, he slammed his Destroyer down, firing a special missile in between the grenades. Soon, a flow of energy appeared, connecting the grenades and missile together. Soon, the grenades and missile exploded, with the flow of energy erupting into multiple swirls of a storm. A black hole appeared in the center with hints of celestial bodies behind the void of darkness.

Expecting a large storm of various kinds of artillery, Chung waited for a few moments before his eyes blinked once, twice, thrice. He looked at the black hole and swirls of energy with confused eyes. He tilted his head as the black hole and swirls of energy was just there, doing nothing. Resembling more of a decoration to nature than an ultimate attack.

"E-Eh? I'm pretty sure that it should rain down artillery...? I made the calculations, and made sure that I got the formula correct.."

Chung stood there with confused eyes as he whipped out a walnut colored leather notebook. He stared at a page of complicated formulas and calculations. There were also simple drawings of grenades and Destroyer.

Constantly looking up, Chung can see that the duration of the black hole and swirls of energy was perfect and long, but it's useless if it doesn't rain down any artillery. He ruffled his cream colored hair before grabbing the handle of his Desstroyer. He quickly launched another missile into the air with different grenades. Unlike his first try, the swirls didn't even last for 5 seconds and the black hole didn't appear.

_'I guess... Only right substance can make it perfect... Or is it because of the missile...? Either way, I need to figure out how to complete the attack.'_

* * *

"Elsword! Aisha! Wake up! Raven and Chung, they're not here!"

Groaning lowly, Elsword reluctantly opened his crimson eyes, staring at worried lime colored eyes of Seris. He looked down on his chest, finding tired lavender eyes staring at him. He sighed mentally, sitting up silently, pulling Aisha up.

"Raven woke up?"

"Yeah, but he's no longer here! Chung is not here either! They could be in grave trouble! We need to-"

Seris was soon interrupted as Elsword silently slapped his hand on top of her lips, silencing her. Alex took a quick glance at Seris and Elsword before closing his eyes once again. He sighed mentally, falling back to slumber. Aisha stared at the cold, empty beds of Chung and Raven. Her eyes widened slightly as her mind went in a turmoil.

"They're fine. After all that nonsense, they want to get stronger. They'll come back once they're done. Just support them."

_'And... I need to start getting ready as well. Raven and Chung have already started. I should start as well. Training in the mountains would be a good idea. An infinite number of blades, a relentless storm of blades..'_

"Yeah... Seris.. We'll grow stronger and stronger.. We need to perfect our skills.. That's why.."

"Alright. I understand, but please don't overexert yourselves. However, you guys are not going anywhere until Raven and Chung comes back. I'll be watching you guys closely. I'll even have to use force if I have to."

Seris pouted lightly before walking away from Elsword and Aisha. Elsword sighed quietly, laying back on his pillow with his eyes closed. Aisha stared at him before standing up. Automatically, Elsword's hand reached out for the purplette. He opened one crimson eye with his ruby locks covering it slightly. Aisha blushed faintly before speaking in a calm tone.

"Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?"

"Where... I'll sleep on one of the futons or on the floor."

"So, I'm uncomfortable?"

"N-No! It's just that..."

"Is it because of sleeping together with me? You didn't mind when we were back in the palace. I don't remember you complaining about having to sleep together with me nor did you request for a separate room. I'm not the type to do indecent stuff. So..."

Elsword abruptly pulled on her hand, forcing her to lay against his chest. His arms quickly wrapped around her petite waist protectively as his eye closed. Aisha struggled lightly before giving up to the stubborn Elsword. Aisha laid against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

_'A rhythmic beating.. Staying in one pace unless an something physical or mental happened... The elements are also the same in a way. They'll remain calm, but when something happens, they'll be threatening to one's life. If they're merged... Would they be powerful enough to defeat an enemy?'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

Once again, I apologize for the short chapter. And... School is starting for me tomorrow, so... I'll be sleeping early. *sighs* XP Less time for my freedom, and more time for schoolwork... OAO Nuuuu!

And... P.E.! OAO I don't want to do anything related to P.E.! *sighs* The only thing I'm looking forward is Music: Strings and Math... Also... My friend sent me a text about who's on top and who's on bottom. It was awkward, but I still answered the question... XP

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**Helringo: **_.-. Silence! *slaps both of you* No dutch, french, latin, japanese, german, chinese, vietnamese, korean, roman, russian, or anything! OAO *slaps both of you again*_

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD I see. It must be painful for you to read a bad ending. XD Elsword... What did he do to you to make you hate him so much? XD Poor you. :P So, you're technically the prey for the big, wild animals. XD Angel Beats sure made a huge impact on you.._

**KoraDora: **_Yesh. I agree. XD He does look like a Pikachu. I used to wait for CBS, and I was devastated when it wasn't out in NA yet. Soon, I fell in love with CN. XD TT... I look forward to PikaChung's running around in dungeons, fields, and PvP. XD _

**Spirify: **_xD Such determination. I don't review consistantly, but I try. XP Aye.. It's starting for me tomorrow. Good thing I don't have 0 period.. *hugs Tsuna* :3 Tsuna only loses by a super small margin to Gareki in Karneval.. XP Aye, the cliffhangers are killing me. X3 "This is bad for my heart!" XD I love your rambling on anime and Chung's awesome. XD _

**kazurug21: **_Well, it's her first time using it so.. It should put some strain on her body. XD I hope you have a romantic one as well. And thank you! :D_

**DerpyKanshii: **_xD I remember a little bit. That's why I bring a small set of notes from my previous year and start reviewing just in case. XD It looks tough. Unless you bombard the area with strong attacks. XD Hope I don't hum as well. XD _

**o0Nyu0o: **_Congratulations! You've won 1350th reviewer spot! :D Plot, class pairings~ ;3 It's alright. XD I technically updated a few minutes after 12AM.. OAO Poor Alex! Well, Elsword is Eve's first friend in the actual plotline of the game, but in my story, I'm switching things around. XD Seris only thinks of him as a brother. Chung's amazing in his own way. XD I just got K-Ching today! :3 Level 60 takes forever... XD_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_Yesh. XD Glai = Glaive ; ra = Ara. XD It made you tear up even though it wasn't that depressing? XD_

**KWolf909: **_xP Too bad Raven wasn't around. Ignotum... He's leaning towards the bad side. XD I'm bored now that school is starting..._

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD Welcome back! And yesh. X3 Many things happened. XD I believe in the pairing as well! :3 Lol... Shingeki No Kyojin sure gave everyone an important moral.. Don't trust anyone/thing. XD I'll try my best!_

**Rosamanelle: **_xD *pokes you* I'm sure Chung would forgive you. XD I'm forever alone no matter what happens. XD I'll probably see Cupid flying around, lookin for your soulmate. XD Singing seems simple, but.. The notes you have to hit.. XD Moby and Remy comes in and saves the day! XD Ooh.. The music and the chapter... XP_

**Orithia WindBell: **_XD Yesh. I promise they'll be reunited once again. Childhood memories.. :3 Naive children. XD Lol.. Yesh, he's pretty good looking. XD_

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO *gets Rosa and pokes you with her*_

**Kat Winn: **_Kat! :3 *glomps you* :3 I'm glad to see you again! :D *pats your head* XD Aye! You're welcome and... ;3 Cheve in a box together~ :D_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	97. Chapter 97: Night Savers' Past

**~Chapter 97: Night Savers' Past~**

* * *

_"Rena.. Do you know of our clan's past?"_

_"No... Mother, what is it?"_

_"In the past.. Before we ever had the idea of protecting something, we were best known as the 'Traitors'. We were still assassins, but our ways were cruel back then.. Backstab them when they're in the most vulnerable state and slaughter everything in our path, leaving no evidence. Not even blood. We used any means possible for the sake of fulfilling our thirst for bloodshed and to show that we're better than anybody.."_

_Rena's mother smiled sadly as she held back from letting the guilt appearing. However, Rena could easily see through her mother by the look in her eyes. Rena couldn't help, but wonder what made her mother to show such guilt-ridden eyes. Rena rose her hand, caressing her mother's cheek, and grinned cheekily. Her mother smiled, however it was still a sad smile as she continued on telling of their clan's past._

_"We were just heartless.. We never thought of minor things such as emotions, love, happiness, or any of the sort. Even if we thought of them, we would quickly throw them away, focusing on our kills. All we did was fake our expressions and plan our backstab before we finish everything."_

_"Mother... I have one question. By 'backstab', do you mean by physically or mentally..?"_

_"I guess... Both. We hurt the ones that trusted us the most physically and destroyed their mind."_

_"Why did our family change its ways of doing things? It sounds like you guys were comfortable in doing so, and probably dedicated to such actions. I think... I would have want to try it and I would probably like it as well!"_

_Rena smiled brightly at her mother with innocent eyes. Her mother merely laughed, patting her head silently. As a kid, Rena doesn't know that the words 'backstab' and 'killing' were not just mere words. They're deadly actions that will give regrets and guilt, tainting everything with its darkness._

_"No... Rena, you should never try it out. Don't ever. Promise me that... You won't betray one's trust in you and let them stranded when they're most vulnerable. You'll just get hurt. The reason why we changed is we finally got what we deserved.. We betrayed others and finally, one of our own betrayed us. The whole clan was torn from each other, distrusting and slaughtered even our own. We were lost with no way out. Reaching our hands out for the light to help us, but nothing helped us. We got it handed back pretty badly. Until a years ago, before you were born.. We changed our ways, determined to grasp the light and tried to experience the emotions we once threw away.."_

_"When you did grasp the light and hold onto the emotions.. What happened? Did you feel any sort of happiness or some relief?"_

_"Yeah.. It felt like.. A weight was finally lifted from our shoulders. We remained as assassins, but to only protect. We still received dirty looks from those who knew of our infamous reputation, but it felt much better. We were protecting instead of killing for blood lust and competition."_

_Rena tilted her head at her mother's words. What was the difference between killing to protect and killing for bloodshed and competition? Someone at a young age like Rena would never understand. During the years she grew up, those words were soon forgotten. The past would have been better off forgotten, but it'll never be changed. What's done is done. Rena never thought that the past of her clan would actually bring her trouble in the future._

* * *

Rena could feel someone putting a wet, cold cloth on her forehead. Her spring green eyes slowly opened, taking in the sight of the dim lights of the underground hideout. She found relieved eyes staring at her with dark braided hair.

"Rena, you're awake now? I'm so glad!"

"... Alex...? Where am I?"

"In our underground hideout. I'll explain later, but.. How do you feel? The others are all out. They're leaving breakfast to me.. So you might see them later."

"I see..."

* * *

_Rena's eyes narrowed slightly before looking away with guilt written on her face. Raven stayed silent before his thoughts wander to the past with Rena's betrayal. He shook his head, clearing his head of the past before standing up. He held his blade in hand, running towards Noel. Noel took out his flute, thrusting it towards Raven's neck, however Raven merely evaded it, disappearing from sight._

_Holding the blade at Noel's neck, Raven prepared to end it all, however the hand that was holding his blade soon felt loose. Elsword and Rena's eyes widened as they stared at the arm that was holding the blade getting chopped off by a certain brunette. She licked her knife that was drenched in the crimson blade. Luichel kicked Raven in the head, knocking him back to Elsword. Elsword stared at Raven who was holding his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding._

_"Raven!"_

_Vanessa stared coldly at Raven as she held his chopped off arm._

* * *

_Cursing lightly under his breath, Noel threw Rena into a nearby wall before walking away like nothing happened. Vanessa bowed politely at them before dragging the mocking Luichel away. Luichel threw her knives at a wall, forming a wide rectangle shape before kicking it down, allowing the harsh wind blow against their face. Vanessa grabbed Noel and threw him out into the open air before an airship floated up, ultimately catching him. Vanessa soon jumped off with Luichel as their words echo deeply in their minds._

_"Hopefully, we won't meet each other in battle."_

_"Weaklings should stay behind the strong ones."_

_Soon, Altera's airship left as their mission was completed. Raven slammed his fist onto the ground, cracking it as frustration was shown on his face. Elsword bit his lower lip harshly, revealing a thin crimson line of blood. Rena tried her best to move her limbs, however no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move her body. At that moment, Chung and Ara came in, slamming the door down. Their eyes widened at the sight of their friends and the sight of blood._

_Chung's hand unconsciously hovers over his wound as his cerulean eyes slowly closed. His legs gave way, Chung fell on his knees, fainting. Ara knelt down beside him and tried to wake him up, but her efforts were futile. Elsword turned his attention to the fallen Chung and Raven's loss of an arm before screaming his lungs out at their loss._

* * *

Rena's eyes widened at the two pieces of memory from the previous day. She pushed herself up, ignoring the consequences. Immediately, her entire body ached in pain as the sharp pain shot through her. Alex sighed as he gently laid her down, and relaxed her muscles silently. Muttering a soft "_thank you_", Rena looked away from Alex as his fingers were on her lips, rubbing it softly.

"If you're thankful, then please stay in one place and don't cause trouble. I don't want to see a pretty girl like getting hurt again. It's painful to watch. Oh, and.. What do you want to eat?"

Rena's spring green eyes was overshadowed by her honeydew colored locks as they also hid the light blush on her face. Rena shook her head in silence, avoiding Alex's eyes the best she can. Alex smirked lightly, pressing his lips on the tip of her nose before walking off.

"Very well. I'll make whatever. Now, get some rest. I'll wake you up once breakfast is ready."

Rena bit her lower lip and pulled the covers up, hiding her red face. Despite her blush, all that's on her mind is worry for Raven. Pulling down the covers, she took a quick glance at her Erendil before reaching out for it. However, a certain hand slapped hers softly while an armored hand grabbed Erendil. Looking up, she met cerulean eyes and crimson eyes.

"Chung.. Elsword.."

"What are you doing? You're still hurt."

"Chung. You're not one to talk. You're still hurt as well. Do you want me to help you locate your wound? I think it'll be quite painful though."

Elsword's eyebrow rose in silence as he crossed his arms slightly. Chung stayed silent with no comeback as Elsword had no injuries and it wasn't the time to be saying things on impulse. Chung sighed, pouting softly as he took Erendil with him to his bed. Behind the curtains, Rena could see the heavy Freiturnier being taken off and more casual clothing were being put on while Erendil was being set against the night stand with the Destroyer.

With the intention to take Erendil back, Rena pushed herself up, however Elsword sat down and pushed her shoulders down, forcing her down without adding much pressure. He crossed his legs and sat with an expression that seems to say "_move-one-centimeter-and-I'll-make-sure-you'll-neve r-move-again_".

"Raven is fine. You can ask Chung for more details. Raven had woken up and immediately went out of the hideout in order to train. Well, all of us are training already..."

Rena stared with clenched fists as Elsword trailed off with his memory of his training flashing before him.

* * *

_Stopping in front of the entrance to a forest, clenching the hilt of his blade tightly. He took slow steps, entering with determination. He summoned Cornwell in his hand, holding it up with questions._

_'An infinite number of blades... Do I have enough strength to summon an infinite number of Cornwells? I have an idea of how to summon the blades, but... Can I summon them without problems?'_

_He stared at Cornwell before conjuring his energy into the blade, before letting a small ray of light shine upon it. There was a faint red aura around the Cornwell before a magic circle appeared below him with runes appearing around Cornwell. The red aura burst, growing in size almost like wild flames. Stabbing his Cornwell into the ground, summoning a larger version of his blade as the runes surrounded him._

_Conjuring up more energy into the summoned blade as it opened up. Elsword expected at least 100 Cornwells to appear, however... Unfortunately, only 10 Cornwells appeared, flying in wild directions. They slashed some trees, but not strong enough to cut them down. Elsword stared with blank eyes as the summoned blade disappeared with the flying Cornwells._

_"I guess... Infinite is not my word..."_

_Elsword looked down at the ground with his crimson locks overshadowing his eyes. He lowly chuckled before raising his voice, laughing almost maniacally. He pulled Cornwell out and slashed wildly at it as his voice echoed throughout the dark forest with small rays of light._

_"You think I would give up?! Don't joke with me! Infinite or such crap... I'll make them mine! I'll summon an infinite number without fail! I'll use any means!"_

_Laughing maniacally with words being blurt out from his lips, he slashed down trees and stabbed his Cornwell into the ground once again, however with a darker shade of the red aura surrounding him. The runes grew in size and the magic circle appeared below him. Summoning the larger version of his blade, it opened up, letting out a larger number of the flying Cornwells and their individual power. From 10 to 30, the Cornwells cut down a few trees nearby with the red aura remaining in the flying Cornwells' trail._

* * *

_'After that... The number decreased gravely.. From 30 to 5... What am I doing wrong? And what am I doing right? Nothing's making sense any more...'_

"So... The training.. How was it?"

"Horrible. I couldn't get even _one _wave of artillery. All I got was.. A frozen spiral black hole, sitting there in the air. Despite making even more calculations and formulas.. It still did not work."

Coming out from the curtains, Chung sat down on the ground with a leg up and an arm laying on top of his knee. He sighed, burying his face in the crook of his arm. Rena and Elsword stared in silence and wondered what kind of complicated stuff he did.

"So.. Chung couldn't get his expected his result.. What about you, Elsword?"

"The number of Cornwells decreased... I couldn't summon over 30.."

"It's all a mess.. None of us are getting anywhere near that can be called progress.."

Chung and Elsword sighed while Rena began to think of her own training. Hopefully, she would be better by tomorrow. Soon, four people came waltzing into the hideout. Raven, Aisha, and Ara pat the sulking Chung and Elsword and hopeful Rena.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing.. How were your training?"

"..."

An awkward silence carried on as they knew the answer immediately. The gang sighed, laying against the couch. Chung looked up and quickly noticed the nostalogic expression on Raven's face. He gave Elsword a quick glance before pulling him down on the ground beside him. Elsword quickly grabbed Raven's friend and forced him in his spot before getting dragged down.

"Alright, you love birds.. Stare with those expressions all you want. We won't disturb you. Ara.. Want to play some poker?"

"Sure."

Rena and Raven stared at each other with faint blushes. However, the moment Rena took a glance at Raven's shoulder, she quickly replaced the blush with a sad expression. Raven frowned slightly before pulling her into an embrace, comforting her in silence. Rena silently made a promise in her mind as she returned the embrace.

_'Now that Raven have lost his arm.. I'll be his arm.. I'll do anything for him..'_

As they pulled away, Raven gently carried Rena in his arm, setting her down on the ground. Chung and the others smirked lightly before passing out the cards. Seris smiled at the scene. The gang was playing poker with a smile, forgetting the current tragedy happening to them.

_'But... This happiness.. How long can it last? It won't be long until they would have to suffer again..'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and wrote this chapter in a rush! OAO Oh yes... Just two days in school and I already have homework! *rages* Vocabulary?! Review?! Damn it all! And... I have to learn a certain language.. OAO And it was so hot in class!

Luckily... My last class have AC. :D But! The homework was something I hate! Also... I'll be changing out tomorrow for PE.. OAO I'll be sweaty for Orchestra! The only thing good is that I get to have a locker next to my friends... I feel like I'm forgetting something... Eh, I'll try to remember.. Oh! I turned my Elsword into an Sheath Knight! :D Just yesterday. XD

Here are my replies to my generous reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_XD You're tempting me to say the word around you. Tsk, tsk. Shame... XD When I call someone a pervert, they immediately say.. "It's because we have a young, carefree mind with great imagination!" or something like that. Are you the same? Poor Asian.. Running everywhere. *pats yoru head* Damn.. You're just... *no comment* :x _

**KWolf909: **_XD Raven awakens. Eve is back in Altera with nothing in plan yet._

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD I want to test your sensitive self sometimes. XD I have it 2nd. Raven is just... Unfortunate._

**Helringo: **_XD Yesh, but... Some of them are very hard to describe. XD *slaps both Hel and Grind* No demon either! Silence! OAO *slaps you again*_

**DerpyKanshii: **_XD Good for you. XD Ah, I see.. I have some of my friends and enemies in the same class. XD_

**KiyoKu: **_No worries! As long as you read, then it's alright! Yeah.. It's sorry for Raven... XP_

**o0Nyu0o: **_xD Yeah, good for you. XD Alright then, I'll work on it.. Someday. XD Well, Raven's at the waterfalls and Chung's in the Hamel ruins. XD You could say she's now aware of it since... The stress has been lessened down slightly. Yes, I watched it before. I expected the same, but it was completely different. XP _

**Archious: **_:3 Thank you! And I'll try my best! PvP... XD I'm fine with PvP, but I suck. :D Alright, we'll spar one day. I hope you'll get it replaced or fixed. :3_

**Spirify: **_:3 You have determination. Unlike me. XD Oh.. Well, your review seems fine, so no worries~ Nah.. I'm only in love with Tsuna. XD You can have Primo. :3 Mikasa is just badass. XD I wish to be like that too. XD That squad would be awesome, but I want Mikasa in there too. Anything anime is my best friend. XD Damn! You have an awesome teacher! Elsai! _

**An0n Author: **_xD Calm down. It's not the end of the world if you don't review. Many are going to school now, so... I don't blame anyone for not reviewing. XD *stares at that new character* Who? ;D Who? ;D_

**Kat Winn: **_:3 Thank you for loving it. OAO My hair! Nuuuuu!_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD She's always targeted. Well, at some point, you guys will have to cry? XD Eve is... *stares at her* Eh, busy. Yeah, they're fighting, but sadly... They lost. XP No problem! I hope you catch up soon! I'm glad you like the one shot! :D _

**Rosamanelle: **_xD Everyone seems excited about the Hyper Actives. Raven.. He'll be an arm short for a while until Eve is back on their side.. XD Yay for Cheve! :3 School... It's... Okay. XP I have teachers with a sense of humor. Like.. "You're honored to be in Honors." or "No, this seat is reserved for teacher only." or "No, stupid. You get the half-sized Cello." OAO No way! Damn.. I just went to the restroom today. XP Yup, Hyper Active with one arm. XD You're so awesome. Riding on a unicorn. XD _

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	98. Chapter 98: Child Of Misfortune

**~Chapter 98: Child Of Misfortune~**

* * *

"Noel. Get Glaive here."

"Yes sir."

Noel smirked lightly, turning on his heels as he walked out the room, looking for the mysterious Glaive. Ignotum smiled softly with his eyes flashing dangerously. He held a profile in his hands and in bold words, it said...

_**"Child Of Misfortune"**_

_'The infamous Child Of Misfortune is actually a general of Altera. Quite surprising. He would really be a formidable ally to have, but.. It's too bad that he isn't. After all.. Someone like him.. Would be better off dead. I wonder... What color is his blood?'_

Chuckling darkly, Ignotum threw the profile down with his arms crossed behind his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for the _Child Of Misfortune _to appear in front of him and show him his "_misfortune_".

* * *

"Glaive. Our lord wants to see you. Stop hiding in that little space of yours."

As he stood in the middle of an empty room with barely any furniture, Noel called out to Glaive with a casual tone with a hint of mockery. A soft sigh grabbed Noel's attention to the opened window, throwing a large amount of chopsticks like knives. A rift was opened in the air, absorbing the chopsticks into the empty space. Noel smirked as Glaive finally appeared, sitting on the window. Glaive's left leg was on the metal frame while his right swung loosely outside of the window. Laying back, Glaive stared at Noel with a bored look in his eye.

"So? I don't have time to have a little chit chat with him. I'll see him later."

"Oh, so sitting there with a bored look is considered '_busy_'. So '_busy_' that you don't even have time to talk for a few minutes?"

"Yeah. I have to rest my mind and clear out unnecessary thoughts before facing the enemy."

"Who's your enemy? Is it Hamel and those immature brats? Or... Is it Altera's king, Ignotum?"

Glaive snapped his head towards Noel, glaring at him with a cold eye. Noel's arms were crossed as he returned the glare. For a moment, the room's temperature seemed to have went down with the cold, freezing glares from the two generals.

"Glaive. Do you know what the consequences of being a traitor? Especially when you're a general."

"... What are you getting at?"

"What I'm trying to say is... Don't do stupid things that will cost your life. Right now, you should see Ignotum and get it over with. Don't attract any more suspicion."

Glaive gave the cold silence as the response to Noel as he walked away. Noel closed the door softly with his fingers running through his silvery white hair. Glaive looked at the door with the same bored look. He snorted softly as Noel's words echoed in his mind. His fists clenched tightly as he closed his eye.

_'You think I don't know...? But... It's fine this way. As long as there's a slim chance for them to win, I'll do anything.. I'll use any means possible.. That includes using people as pawns, backstabbing them, and humiliating them. But.. Is it because I want Hamel to win so Ara can go back to her normal life or is it because I want to get back at this cruel world? I don't know anymore.. I'm tired of fighting...'_

His gloved hand reached up, pulling the iron mask off his face, revealing his face. Setting the mask down, he slowly unwrapped the bandages from his right eye, revealing a dark crimson colored one. Quickly, he removed the contact from his left eye, revealing the same dark crimson colored eye. He closed his eyes as memories of the painful past began to surface.

* * *

_"Get out of here, you freak!"_

_"Monster. Don't touch me!"_

_"Are you human or just a freak of nature? What's with those eyes...? Those crimson eyes... It's showing destruction. The desire to destroy this world."_

_"Red eyes.. Are you a child of a demon?"_

_"A child of a demon in our village?! Get him away! Those eyes will bring misfortune to us! Soon, this vilage will cease to exist!"_

_'Why...? Why is everyone avoiding me? What have I done wrong? Where are my parents? Do I have any relatives? What about these eyes of mine? There are plenty of people who have the same shade of eyes as mine, but why is everyone picking only on me? Anyone... Tell me...'_

_Running away from the kids who were twice as large as him, Glaive couldn't help, but have unnecessary thoughts. He couldn't block his thoughts. He couldn't think of a plan to get out his situation. Tears rolled down his cheek as he tripped over a thin line of rope. A malicious laugh radiated off the stoned walls of the ally while the other kids approached. A harsh pain came slamming itself against his head as his silvery hair was being pulled by one of the kids._

_"S-Stop... I'll do a-anything... That's why.. P-Please.. Stop..."_

_"Shut up! Someone like you have no right to talk to us! You're not a human! You're an animal! A pig! Now, squeal like one! Or do you want to be lower than that?!"_

_"But... Animals... Like humans.. They also have their own rights..."_

_"Trash!"_

_"He's admitting that he's an animal?! Wow! I wonder what kind of animal is he. A wild animal, a tamed one, or just an disobedient one that will die because of its stupidness?"_

_Glaive kept his mouth shut as he received harsh blows to his abdomen. A gloved hand grabbed his pale left hand, stretching it out. Refusing to let out another sound escape his lips, Glaive bit his lips, trying to concentrate on the pain of his lips being bitten. He flinched violently as his fingers were being crushed by a foot, digging in the heels._

_"So boring.. He's not letting out any sound.."_

_"Yeah, let's go. There are better things to do than waste our time on this thing."_

_Each of the kids gave him a kick, stepping on his head harshly. Glaive held in the tears, holding in his feelings from bursting. He tried to move his body, but every time he does, he writhe in pain. He couldn't feel his fingers of his left hand while his right hand was bruised badly. Thin streams of blood rolled down his face, through his crimson eyes._

* * *

_'That's right... This cruel world... Only gave me negative impressions. I've been shunned.. I've been hated.. Why..? Despite not doing anything wrong, I still received meaningless hate..'_

Chuckling softly, he began to wrap his right eye with pure white bandages and put on the contact for his left eye. His left eye glowed with bright golden with tints of amber. Slipping his iron mask on, he pressed his hand in the void of air. The air slowly became distorted, splitting in a wide oval. Behind the oval was another dimension with cubes that contain time and space.

_'I guess.. I can't avoid this battle for any longer..'_

Jumping into the portal he opened, he walked into the dimension with a cold look in his eye. Once again, he opened another portal, connecting to a certain king's room. Ignotum looked up from his book, smirking as Glaive appeared.

"Yo. What took you so long, Glaive?"

"Make it quick. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I only want to see if my special general is doing fine."

"If that's the case, please find Noel. Noel is your favorite pawn. I'm not. I'm not going to follow your orders so easily."

"Of course. Why would someone with a abusive past listen to someone like me? Am I right, _Child of Misfortune_?"

Disappearing from Glaive's sight, Ignotum reappeared right in front of him, reaching out for his head. Glaive quickly teleported away, however Ignotum had already crushed the iron mask to pieces and his contact had slipped out. Glaive merely glared at Ignotum who merely crossed his arms, looking down on Glaive.

"Don't underestimate me."

Glaive quickly ran up to the awaiting Ignotum, throwing a punch. As Ignotum made an attempt to grab his fist, Glaive let a small smile crept to his face. All of a sudden, Glaive stopped his punch from making contact with Ignotum, but clashed his fist into the void of air. There was a large crack, resembling a mirror cracking from pressure. A large shockwave erupt from the crack, pushing both of them out into the Altera plains.

Landing gracefully on his feet, Glaive remained in a basic defensive position. Ignotum merely dashed up and reached his hand out. Glaive narrowed his eye, dodging Ignotum's attacks before raising his leg up for a spin kick. Unfortunately, Ignotum immediately caught his leg, blocking it completely. Glaive gave a quick glare before teleporting away.

"Glaive... I'll give you a choice.. Either you choose to be my pawn, my important chess piece in this game or.. Prepare to live in hell."

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! You see... I was working on English and Math homework yesterday to a certain period of time before watching anime. And then my little cousin came over because we were preparing to go to Knott's Berry Farm.

I logged onto Elsword for him to check out the game. He was pretty interested in it and played on my ShK and DC a little. Although, he technically did only "zzzz" or "xxxxxx" or "zzzx" for ShK. For DC, he did a few different ones, but he didn't use any skills.. XP And then we went to Knott's until 11:30PM. Around that time, I couldn't finish up the chapter and go to sleep.. So... I'm sorry! I'll update tomorrow immediately! Well, after Science and Viet..

Anyways... Glaive sure have a dark, abusive past.. Q-Q

Here are my replies to my reviewers~

**Cloudy Rabbit: **_XD Hullo! Thank you for supporting this story for such a long time! :3 Review any time you want! Don't worry too much! XD As long as you read, it's okay. XD_

**AishaElementalMaster: **_XD The story's not ending that fast. I only know that it'll be past 100 chapters until it finally ends. And it's now 2 chapters. XD_

**DerpyKanshii: **_One arm. It got cut off during the invasion. XP And being positive... Hmm, I guess it's because I can? XD Also, being positive can make people around you positive as well. XD I skipped lunch because I didn't want to do any homework at home. XD _

**Orithia WindBell: **_You're welcome! :3 I'm glad it helped! xD Yeah.. In the game, the characters have to run Henir, Secret Dungeon, and certain dungeons.. I was like: "That's it. I'll just create my own version of how they're training to use Hyper Active skills." XD Maybe. After Glaive's spotlight. Elsword should. :3 And... Too bad for her family. _

**KoraDora: **_Nice! I'm happy for you! Yeah.. XD She's epic. While on my DC, I saw some CBS flying past me while knocking out a few Glitter Demons. XD Good for you. I have actually homework.. OAO_

**Spirify: **_XD I would have updated yesterday, but I went somewhere... XP I wish I can update daily.. 40? OAO I only have 15-29! Well, I rewatched the anime and re-read the manga... And I think I'm obsessed with Armin. XD I'm a sucker for the smart ones, Dame guys, badass, or just pure awesomeness. XD Well, Levi VS Mikasa.. Who would you choose? :D Get over the loss of arm. XP He'll regain it one day with Eve's help._

**The Cynical Asian:**_ Bad endings are everywhere~ :D *holds up a banner that says "BAD ENDING!" XD Ah, an honest person. I like that. XD Now... I order you to take care of Elesis, Ara, and Aisha. No Rena. Anime... Normally, what would you take interest in?_

**KiyoKu: **_Probably more than that. XD So smart. Good for you. Yes, it's going to longer than anyone expected... Even me._

**Helringo: **_Ah, I see... Although, I got more homework on the third day. OAO I've never had more than four homework! It usually varies from 1-3! OAO Nuuuu! And it's your fault. :D *skips around*_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_XD No worries. I'm not that athletic either. I'm usually the last one to finish my warm-up lap. :x _

**KWolf909: **_XD She's back, but no guarantee that she'll be able to fight again soon. Her past is dark... *sighs*_

**xXHakuraXx: **_Nuuuuu! Not meh hair! And she eats my hair, not chop it off! OAO *pulls away and escape into my personal corner*_

**Rosamanelle: **_XD So active. XD Yesh, I'm excited too. XD Night Savers is an organization of secret agents and assassins in the game.. So, I believe they should have a dark past! :D Ooh.. Rosa is mad. Alex is going to die by her hands. OAO Elsword's motivation for Infinite power is... Insanity. XD Well, they need to relax while some stress goes to the other side. Fluffy The Death Eater? X3 Nice name. OAO School... Textbooks... _

**o0Nyu0o: **_XD Just imagine. It's like... We're still killing, what's the difference? XD Elsword have awesome looks. X3 *tips the chair softly* ;D Lol.. The Elboys, Ara, and Aisha have no luck. XP Well, you can't blame me for that since he have skills for his Nasod Arm and I can't put them in. XP Yeah.. I got through one week of school.. _

**Breathless Abyss: **_I feel like I'm the executor, holding the blade up to your neck. XD I'm not mad, so don't worry! Review anytime! Glaive has his reasons. XD Faith in them to use Hyper Actives.. Glaive will get through. Eventually. XD Chara.. I only support Cheve, as you already know. XD 75... So many people think he's old. XD So... I'm your support and motivation? I'm honored~ :3_

**BIAxDiA: **_That's because... I gave the other pairings so much troule. I should be fair. XD She's no longer innocent. Thank you! Actually.. I ran into two Code Nemesis on my Deadly Chaser... XD Yeah.. I __**love **__it._

**Archious: **_XD My brain is shut off though. And... OAO! That "s"! Oh my god! I'm a failure... *goes into corner* I'll fix that immediately... TT ^ TT Thank you for poiting that out! And of course it would hurt. XD But if they're distressed, then they wouldn't really pay attention._

**NobelTJ99: **_*holds up a board* :p Keep talking and I'll be sadistic for real. I won't let Eve help Raven out. XD I don't know about funny.. It was just a little memory, but then you got hooked onto it for no apparent reason._

**Kat Winn: **_OAO Nuuuuu! O: "Poor Rena"?! O: OAO *shocked*_

**kazurug21: **_Aye... There should be some failures around here. I'm glad you felt that way! And I'll manage.. Somehow. :D_

**Sweet Trickster: **_XD I don't have any good, bright past ideas. Well, it started because of her family's past, so.. Yeah.. I'm not surprised. Hopefully they can get their Hyper Actives correct. XD Welcome back from the dead. XD Mine's not that screwed up, but.. Maybe next semester.. I might have Color Guard... OAO_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


	99. Chapter 99: Cruel World

**~Chapter 99: Cruel World~**

* * *

_"Burn this village down!"_

_"Kill all witnesses!"_

_Sitting on the roof, he watched the bloodshed with an emotionless face. He slowly pulled on his hood, covering his face. However, his crimson eyes could still be seen, staring down at the bloodshed. As he watched in silence, there was a body being thrown beside him. It was one of the kids that beat him up._

_"... Are you okay?"_

_Glaive reached his hand towards the kid, however the kid slapped it away and stared at him with hatred. He wrapped his fingers Glaive's delicate neck, choking him with his remaining strength. Glaive could only remain silent, staring with confusion as the hurtful words flew out of the kid's lips._

_"It's all your fault! You brought us this misfortune! You damn kid! You should have left! Why?! Why won't you die?!"_

_The fingers' grasp around his neck soon faltered before Glaive could feel himself being pushed. He stared at the kid who laughed like a maniac, losing his sanity. Glaive chuckled softly as he thought of the village's behavior towards him._

_'They were never sane in the first place... This is a cruel world where there'll always be fighting and shunning of one. I'm so tired... I want to die, but.. I can't.'_

_As he had dark thoughts, he couldn't help, but notice that time around him stopped while he hadn't made contact with the cold ground. He turned his head around, staring at the blood stained blade below him. It was mere centimeters from impaling him, but he never made contact with it. In fact, his body was glowing with a faint blue light as he hovered above the blade and the colors around him were fading to a simple color of grey._

_"Why...? Why can't I die? Or.. Let me know why I have these cursed eyes.."_

_A smile crept to his face as space distorted, opening a black hole below him. He closed his eyes before the black hole swallowed him whole. Time returned as Glaive was swallowed by the black hole. The blood splattered across the roof and ground with a head rolling down. The head was laughing with eyes wide with nothing, but insanity._

* * *

His body frozed as his eyes grew wide. His gloved hand reached up, clutching a patch of silvery hair with a crimson eye narrowing. Ignotum smirked as he folded his arms, waiting for Glaive's reaction.

_'Why am I remembering such useless things at an important time like this?!'_

"Glaive. Why are you showing such an expression? Could it be... Old memories?"

"Shut up!"

He lowered his hand as he teleported behind Ignotum with particles surrounding them. He kicked Ignotum in the spine, pushing him back. Ignotum narrowed his eyes when the particles rapidly formed turquoise colored walls with streams of royal blue flowing through. He stole a glance at Glaive before looking up at the ceiling where the same turquoise colored wall covered it. For a moment, it was completely dark with no light until Glaive's crimson eyes glowed.

"I see.. Trapping us in another dimension. A dimension where you can use your powers to their full advantage."

The corner of his lips curved upwards, smirking as illuminated cubes of time and space floated around them. Below them were clear particles, forming runes. Glaive folded his arms in silence as cubes appeared in front of him. The cubes slowly opened, unleashing a surge of energy, pushing Ignotum back and there was something restricting his movements.

"Tempore Constructum."

Noticing the flowing spirals of particles, Ignotum was covered in grey chains. He calmly stayed as Glaive waved his hands around, controlling the cubes to a certain extent. The cubes quickly reformed into another shape, resembling blades with the same designs as its original forms.

"Laminas Spacium."

The flow of spiral soon connected together, trapping Ignotum in a transparent sphere of space. Ignotum narrowed his eyes at the floating blades before they flew, impaling the sphere of space. Ignotum cursed silently as his mask slipped off by the impaling blades' shockwave, revealing his silvery white hair. Eventually, he realized his blood splattered across the area while Glaive tightened his fist.

Immediately, the blades turned back to its original form, cubes. The cubes were quickly opened by Glaive, unleashing the creatures behind the void of space. The sphere of space darkened, forming nothing, but darkness. The creatures hiding in the darkness had no specific form, however they vary from shadowy wolves to phoenixes.

The dark crimson blood slowly seeped out of the sphere. Glaive lowered his hand, however he couldn't help, but still feel uneasy. He approached the sphere in caution, dissolving the sphere. However, a pale bare hand reached out towards him, stabbing through his chest. Glaive's crimson eye widened in surprise while Ignotum merely smirked in silence. He slowly pulled his blood stained hand out and kicked Glaive away.

"Glaive. You already know how cruel this world is.. Why don't you just go along with it? Why fight against it?"

"Why...? I don't know..."

_'I don't want to be used.. I don't want to follow this cruel world's game. I don't want to go soft again.. The last time I've gone soft.. All I received is someone pushing me away and blamed everything on me. I'm tired.. I want to die, but... Am I hesitant?'_

Ignotum closed his eyes before he approached Glaive. Glaive narrowed his eyes, taking his steps back slowly and cautiously. Immediately, Glaive grabbed Ignotum's pale hand, preventing it from getting any closer to harming him.

"But... I'll destroy this cruel world. I'll stop it from doing any more harm."

"That's nice. Such thoughts... Keep them. That way.. You'll have a goal in the next life. Glaive.. That girl.. Ara Haan. What if I were to tell you that she will die?"

Glaive's guard was quickly lowered at the thought of Ara's death. Taking advantage of the situation, Ignotum quickly jabbed his elbow into Glaive's wound and flipped Glaive on his back. Ignotum harshly slammed his foot on Glaive's back, digging his heels sharply while emotionlessly staring at him. Glaive's hand silently grabbed his foot and threw him off before regaining his balance.

Along the bronze colored locks, Glaive's hand grabbed onto one of them, pulling it off and crushed it in his hands. The bronzed colored dust flowed alongside the spiral swirls of space. Ignotum stood in a defensive stance, preparing to brace for any effect the bronzed colored particle might have. And as expected, the particles suddenly gathered together and exploded, creating more particles.

"Ruina Scriptor Tractus."

Once again, the particles gathered, forming blades of space. Looking closely, Ignotum could see space getting distorted by the blades' mere presence. As soon as one of the blades came flying towards him, Ignotum grabbed it with his bare hands only to have a burning sensation being sent throughout his body and his arm was slowly being sucked into the blade's glowing orb.

Cursing mentally, Ignotum let go of the blade and tried to pull out his arm, however to have the feeling of thousands of daggers being stabbed into him. Glaive watched in silence as his wound ached painfully with memories once again flooding his mind.

* * *

_Smiling as he froze time in a certain area, and caught a bird in his hands. He quickly unfroze it and began to jump in happiness with the bird in his hands. Unfortunately, there were villagers who saw him._

_"That boy..."_

_"He really is a freak of nature."_

_"Controlling time and he has those destructive red eyes. Creepy! I hope my daughter won't get near him!"_

_With his enhanced hearing, Glaive could hear the soft mutters of the villagers by the road. His smile faltered before he walked back to his hideout. However, the fact that he's been called a "freak of nature" hurt him deeply._

_'It's not my fault to have these eyes.. Or these powers.. I never chose to have them. If I did have a choice.. I wish.. I'd never have them. I want to be a normal boy.. Growing up and learning things.. Making friends..'_

* * *

_"When can I leave this place...? What does the sun look like? What's it like to have friends? What is it like to have pain? How many days... Weeks, months... Years has it been?"_

_Hugging his knees to his chest, Glaive buried his face away from the floating cubes. He held in the tears that threatened to spill. Sneaking a peak, he silent drew circles on the transparent tiles below him. He traced the runes' hidden ancient language along the tiles before a deep voice grabbed his attention._

_**"Do you want to go out?"**_

_"Yes! I want to learn things that I've never learned in the past!"_

_**"Despite the chances of getting abused by those outsiders?"**_

_"... Yes. I can't change it, but... I can destroy it or go against them. Also... I believe that there'll be a place for me to finally die in peace without anyone bothering me."_

_**"Foolish child."**_

_"I'm foolish, but it's my wish! Please! Please take me back to the outside world where I can see the sun, meet others, and learn things!"_

_**"Very well, however don't regret your choice."**_

* * *

Glaive's eyes narrowed as he knelt down, clutching his head in pain. Unbeknownst to him, Ignotum had already pulled away from the blades and survived. The moment he realized it was too late. Ignotum was channeling his energy into his hands, shaping it into glowing blades.

"Regis Catenam."

Looking up in surprise, Glaive found Ignotum impaling him with the golden blades before it burst inside him. The blade slowly created unbreakable chains, chaining him up and locked his inside. Glaive could feel his organs slowly being stopped. He struggled to breathe while his heart was being crushed by the chains. Ignotum grabbed Glaive's head and threw him to the side as the dimension was slowly crumbling.

The tiles below them crumbled to pieces as Glaive could feel himself slowly slipping off. Ignotum stared at him with a blank face before smiling.

"You could have defeated me if it weren't for those memories flashing back before you. Do you want to know why? Those who will be dying will see their past flashing before them they leave this world. Finally, you got your wish. You owe me big time, Glaive."

Glaive chuckled lowly before he tore off the remaining locks hanging by his neck, throwing them into the air. The bandages finally came loose, revealing his other crimson eye, flying in the air. Glaive eventually fell into the deep, dark hole as Ignotum was returned to the real world. Unbeknownst to him, there was a mark of a key on his back.

_'I'm leaving the rest to you guys... Ara, sorry.. Maybe I won't be by your side for a while.'_

The bloodied bandage that covered Glaive's eye flew out of the window, and seemingly guided by an unusual force. Ignotum stood motionlessly in his room before felling on his knees, coughing up blood. He could feel his head pounding harshly while he laid against the cool wall. Hints of dark bags below his eyes appeared as Glaive's attacks finally took a toll on his body.

_'This is bad... I didn't expect for the effects to come this early. That bastard.. He's most likely alive. There's no way that he'll die so easily. With Time and Space on his side, I doubt he'll be dead. Even while being distracted by his memories because of the enhancement of my potion.. He still managed to use his power.. I need to have the army look for Glaive.. I'll turn this world upside-down if I have to. I won't let Glaive live.'_

* * *

**~Author's Note~**

I'm sorry! Today, I have no homework at all, so I managed to update, but yesterday... *sighs* I got so caught up in it, I didn't even have time to write anything except go on Elsword for a short 5 minutes.. OAO

However! I promise I'll update sooner next time! Let's just hope I can balance my time out... xP

Here are my replies to my awesome reviewers~

**The Cynical Asian: **_xD *pulls cloth off and sticks "Bad Ending" everywhere* :D Now look~ What kind of ways? Tickle them? Embrace them? Touch them? Harass them? Molest them? XD Alright, you watch a lot. XD You should try Attack on Titan. It's good. Puella Magi Madoka Magica... Eh, you'll enjoy it. ;3_

**Cloudy Rabbit: **_xD Yes I do. And... I sort of based on Child of Misfortune in Pandora Hearts. XD It's my love for Pandora Hearts. :3_

**Orithia WindBell: **_xD Yay~ Yeah. You should. XD Child of Misfortune. Awesome name. :3 I don't mind the language. XD And I know right?! I was like... "Oh my god! Henir?! Screw that, I'm going to buy the skill!" XD_

**DerpyKanshii: **_It came along with him when he was born. XD He can't control it precisely during that time. Going back to the past won't change anything.. XP Well for him. I would too, but... The world is cruel. XP_

**KWolf909: **_XD Darkness is awesome. Well, I doubt thinking up a good past is me.. Since I only have bad past for ideas.. XD_

**Awakened Hades: **_Yesh. Poor him. And congrazzles! You're... The 1400th reviewer! ;3_

**Kat Winn: **_QAQ Nuuuuu! *ties up hair and hides it in a beanie* OAO Glaive, anybody! Help me!_

**Spirify: **_XD When it comes to anime, I'm faster than anything. XD I already knew everything before you said it, so.. No worries~ XD I had to watch the raws before the subs came out. Thanks to reading the manga, I already know the events that's going to happen. ;3 Ooh.. He's going to get more hate. XP_

**Konjiki No Yami: **_OAO I know! I was the last one to finish the bleachers... XP I suck at going up and down the stairs! I should have ran the four laps instead... Even though I'll still be last. Glaive has thoughts of death. x3_

**kazurug21: **_Aye! I'll try my best with school running around! Can't wait until it ends or... Hoildays come. :3 Glaive seems to have chose a different path. XP _

**Helringo: **_I have a quiz tomorrow. XP Aye! 100 chapters! OAO *summons Titans* :D Go! Food is over there! *gets Glaive to teleport me away into another dimension* :D_

**He-Jay: **_XD Hullo! I'm happy to see someone like you to review my story! ^o^ Your story is really amazing! You're exaggerating. XD Well, I'll handle the plots one by one while progressing. I'm just glad it's not a major problem like you said. NPC's should have life! And they're important to me because.. I have to buy/sell things. XD I'm happy to hear that you smile when my story pops up somewhere. XD True, but cliffhangers really get to me. XP I don't mind at all! You can write about them if you like! :3 Not exactly. She's only temporary cured because they were missing one ingredient. So... It's likely that she'll revert to her blood thirsty self. It's not stupid, in fact it's surprising! I mean... I admire you and your writing! Thank you for supporting me! ^o^ _

**EpicElswordFan: **_XD Hullo! And welcome! Document manager? Well, that's where you start uploading your written chapters/stories and edit once more before publishing it. You can write your chapters/stories in a wordpad, microsoft word/words. I use a wordpad. Also, thanks for supporting! :3_

**xXHakuraXx: **_OAO *takes hair back and runs away* Nuuuu!_

**BIAxDiA: **_XD Troll... Well, golden eyes are too common and I don't really describe them much. XD Plus, red eyes fit people with silver/white head. XD Maybe in Assassin's Love? :) *spoiler* XD_

**KiyoKu: **_*takes soda* Aye... Unfortunately, there's nothing much. XP_

**An0n Author: **_I know. XD Even Glaive thought so in his mind! Well, you'll know why.. Elsword have red eyes, but there were no signs of him being abused for them, so... Yeah. OAO I don't mean to destroy his mind! *slaps Anon* Wake up! Don't die on me!_

**ChibiLove: **_Thank you! And Arielinna? Hmm.. I'm not so sure, but I'll try! ^o^ If she can't make an appearance, then she will in my soon-to-be-published new story, Assassin's Love!_

Thanks for reading!

(=^o^=)


End file.
